Light's Final Stand
by Ruby Tyra
Summary: Evil continously plagues the lands, reaching even the safety of Hogwarts. Will evil manage to bring down the fortress or do the transfer students have something to say about it? Xover with D.GrayMan, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist and Zelda.
1. Chapter 1: New Students

_Summary: The students find out that there is more to the new transfer students than meets the eye. Especially when they meet the other transfers. Crossover with DNANgel, D.Gray Man, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist and Legend of Zelda. _

_Author's note: For future readers, you do not need to know any of the anime to understand the story. I have tried to make it easy to understand. Sometimes, it is better not knowing what the characters secrets are so that you may discover what they are hiding at the same time as their friends. Please tell me if there are things that are unclear. This is my first story._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, DNAngel, D.Gray Man, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist and Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators._

* * *

_**Chapter One: New Students**_

_Tokyo, Japan_

It had been raining all day, meaning the three teenagers were stuck inside. They sat silently, somewhat of a miracle for the two boys present. The girl stared through the open sliding Japanese style door, watching the rain fall and enjoying the time the three of them spent together. Even though only the boys were family, cousins to be exact, they all lived in the same house with and author who was also the boys' uncle.

The taller and thinner boy had short silver purple hair and amethyst coloured eyes that shone brightly next to his pale skin. The second one had also short hair but of vibrant orange color which could rival the large magical family we all know and love. He also had brownish-red eyes which gave off the hint of his short temper. The girl on the other hand had long brown hair and big emerald eyes.

The strong silence was broken when the girl saw an owl fly towards the open door.

"Yuki! Kyo! Look!"

The boys both turned towards the door to see the owl enter the room and land on the table, shaking the water from its feathers. The three of them stared at it and the letters it held in its beak. A few minutes passed and the owl started to become impatient. It looked at the three of them and decided to head towards the taller boy. The boy looked back at the owl and then took the letters from its beak.

"Miss. Honda, there's a letter for you. And one for you cat," he said handing the letters to their owners. Tohru took hers happily but the other boy just stared at it.

"I'm not touching it now. The damn rat touched it."

"Please Kyo. We all got one. Take yours please," and she gave him her big puppy dog eyes which he could not resist.

"Fine," and Kyo snatched the letter from Yuki's hand.

The letters were all identical minus the different names inscribed on them. In addition, their contents were also the same.

"Witchcraft?"

"Wizardry?"

"Hogwarts?"

The boy's faces where confused but Tohru's, on the other hand, was full of joy.

"Wow! It sounds like fun! We should go!"

"Umm… Miss. Honda. It may not be safe. We don't know anything about this school. And it's in London, England," wondered Yuki hesitantly, not wanting to upset her.

"The damn rat may be right. And we may have a difficult time hiding our secret," added Kyo.

"Oh! Sorry! We don't have to go if you don't want to…," Tohru said looking a bit upset but still smiling.

The boys looked at each other and sighed. _I can always be careful_, they both thought.

"Alright, we'll go…," they both answered.

Tohru's face brightened and her smile grew wide, making the cousins also smile with her.

* * *

_Somewhere in England_

"Allen, Komui wants to see you."

A young short boy looked up from his plate piled high with food and nodded. He took a few more bites and got up. If you were to see him from afar, you would have thought he was an old man because his hair was white. He had sliver-gray eyes with a scar over his left one. He also wore gloves which he rarely too off.

He walked through the long hallways and finally reached the doors leading to the chief's office. Inside, the tables, desk, and floor were filled with paperwork. Underneath, everything, Komui, the chief, was sleeping soundly. Allen sighed and walked up to the desk. Before waking him up with the famous phrase about his sister getting married, Allen noticed a yellowed envelope with his name on it. Thinking it was the reason he was called, he picked it up and saw that the seal had already been broken. He pulled out the letter and his mouth fell open as he read.

"Yes, we were as surprised as you are, Allen," said Komui. The boy jumped upon hearing his voice: he thought the man was still asleep.

"Anyway, we've decided that it would be a good idea if you went. There may be a piece of what we are looking for there. It may also be the spot where _He_ may strike next," added the chief.

"Why at a school?"

"Because of what happened last year. There was a death of a student. We think there may be more. Their version of _Him_ is back it seems and he kills…" Allen gulped, thinking how a man could just kill innocent children, "he kills a lot." With this, Allen was convinced about his mission to protect the students.

"When do I leave?"

"Your train leaves for London in half an hour."

* * *

_King's Cross Station, London, England_

Allen was discouraged. He had spent 20 minutes trying to find the platform for the Hogwarts express but without luck. His ticket said Platform 9 3/4. Since he usually jumped onto trains without waiting at the station, he was not to sure of himself here at King's Cross. However, he was sure that a ¼ of a platform did not exist. He sighed again and leaned against the wall opposite of platform 10. Just then, he heard a woman's voice say:

"This way children. We're early for once. Let's get to Platform 9 ¾."

Allen turned his head and saw a large group of people, probably a family because of their orange hair. However, Allen noticed that two of them were different. A boy, tall and skinny, had short black messy hair and glasses while a girl slender but shorter, had bushy brown hair.

Allen approached the group and noticed that three other youths did the same. They all stared in shock as the six children ran towards the wall and, one after another, passed right through. Before the woman, supposedly the red heads mother, passed through, Yuki stepped in.

"Excuse me, but is this the way to Platform 9 ¾?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh yes! First time here? Come, just step through the barrier. You should do it in a run if your nervous."

The four of them turned to look at each other, still very confused. Then, Tohru smiled, thanked Mrs. Weasley and ran towards the barrier while Yuki and Kyo cried out to her to stop. However, just like the children from before, she passed right through. Yuki and Kyo turned to each other and, with a sly grin, took of at full speed, Allen following slowly behind.

Once they all crossed, they stared in shock at the fact that there was another station right where the first one used to be. Since they still had half an hour before 11 o'clock, they had a lot of time to spare.

"We should go find seats," ventured Yuki, unsure of what they were to do.

"Yes, we should. By the way, I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you," he said with a little bow, smiling at the three others.

"It's true, we didn't introduce ourselves!" cried the girl, surprised. "I'm Tohru Honda and this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma."

"Let's just get inside," grumbled Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2: Previous Transfers

_Author's note: I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are very welcome, good or bad. If there is something you don't like or do not understand, possibility is that others have the same opinion. If this happens, I will work on the problem and make the story better!_ _Also, I know the ages are off but that was more for the different years that the transfers would be in. I found it too much if they all were all in the same one._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, DNAngel, D.Gray Man, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist and Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Previous Transfers**_

The group found a compartment that was free and sat down. They realised then that none of them knew anything about the school and that they were all transfer students. Just as the train was about to leave, there was a knock at the door and it slid open. Behind it, stood two boys. The shortest had golden eyes, long blond hair tied in a braid and wore a black ensemble with a red coat; the taller one had ruby coloured eyes, spiky red hair and wore jeans with a white t-shirt and a sweater.

"Hey! Is there any room for us?" asked the tallest.

"Sure! There's room! Come sit!" answered Tohru with a big smile.

"Thanks," said the other replied.

The two new arrivals sat down and they introduced themselves.

"I'm Edward Elric," said the blond boy. "And this is Daisuke Niwa," as he pointed to the red head. The four others introduced themselves and there was a long silence afterwards.

"Anyway, I bet your transfer students as well?" said Edward trying to start a conversation.

"Yes. Are you two new as well?" wondered Yuki.

"We were last year with another guy that we can't find. What year are you going to?"

"We don't know honestly…," replied Tohru sadly.

"McGonagall will probably tell you, but looking at you three," Daisuke said pointing at Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, "you're probably around 16 so, 5ft year. And Allen looks around 14 so… 3rd year."

"I'm 17… not 14," said Allen between clenched teeth.

"See Daisuke! I'm not the only one! You're all giants!" yelled Edward with joy. "I'm 18 by the way and he," pointing accusingly at Daisuke, "is 15."

"So you're older than Daisuke?" asked Tohru innocently.

"Who you calling so short that an ant finds him small?!" yelled Edward and almost ran into the girl if not stopped by Daisuke who had been expecting this outburst.

"My, my. Aren't we starting off the year badly? Is this the way to greet new students?" This came from an older boy who had opened the door a while before Edward burst out.

* * *

"There you are Link!" greeted Daisuke. 

"Where have you been?" asked Edward angrily, calming down slowly.

"Here on the train, just like you. Any room for a seventh person?"

"Make yourself comfortable." Tohru said smiling broadly.

The newcomer took a seat and the transfer students noticed that he also had dirty blond hair but light blue eyes. He also looked more laid back than his companions did however, looking carefully, you would notice all the muscles he possessed. He wore black pants with a white shirt and a dark green sweater. Once he sat down, they also saw a small blue hoop earring hanging from his right ear.

"So, if I heard correctly, three of you will be going in 5ft and the shorter one in 6th?"

"I'm not short…," replied Allen under his breath.

"Yes you are! Don't think I can't hear you! I have better hearing than most people! Anyway, when we reach the school, you will probably be sorted into one of the four houses," started Link

"Houses?" they all asked confused for the umpteenth today.

"Yes, you have your classes with them, eat with them and sleep in the same dorm as them."

The three transfer students did not have the chance to ask anymore questions when the compartment door opened for the third time that day. This time, three other boys stood there looking at each occupant with an air of disgust.

"If you don't have anything to say Malfoy, just leave us," said Edward with sternness in his voice.

"Well Elric, no respect for a superior person hein?" answered the shorter bleach blond boy who stood between two large goons.

"Nope, we don't owe respect to a low life like you," replied Edward.

"You would know about the low life wouldn't you Elric? You live there constantly," said Malfoy with a grin.

Edward got up and was about to punch Malfoy in the face but Kyo beat him to it. This shocked mostly everyone except Yuki. Even Tohru who was used to Kyo's temper stared in shock.

"How I hate people like you. Get out,' growled Kyo as Malfoy slowly got up, rubbing his cheek, furious.

"You'll pay for that. Don't you know you attacked a prefect Wea… wait; you're not a Weasley are you?"

"Great deduction, Sherlock. Now for the last time, get out," growled Kyo once again.

"Enough of your insults. Crabbe, Goyle, get him," ordered Malfoy as he stepped out of the way, leaving space for the two goons to approach the red head.

Without warning, Goyle ran towards Kyo, ready to land a punch but missed since his target ducked down and slammed into him. His momentum made the goon hit his partner and they both landed in the hallway, bumping into the opposite door. Since Crabbe was at the bottom, he had difficulty getting up but Goyle tried again, afraid of Malfoy's wrath. Kyo was ready for him and he performed a perfect round kick, sending Goyle flying into Crabbe and hitting the opposite door once again.

Wondering what all the commotion was about, the occupants of the opposite compartment opened their door and laughed at the sight: Malfoy with a dark bruise on his left cheek, Goyle shaking his head, trying to regain his breath, sitting on top of Crabbe.

"What are you laughing at Potter?" asked Malfoy menacingly at one of the boys in the compartment.

"Nothing much it seems," replied the girl beside him, also laughing.

"Nobody asked you, you filthy mudblood," threatened Malfoy once again.

"Good, go bother someone else," growled Kyo who turned around to take his seat. Malfoy saw an opportunity and was about to hit the red head when he saw a hand fly towards his face and in him against the door frame.

"Leave. You made enough of a fool of yourself today, don't you think?" Asked Yuki calmly who still had his hand and Malfoy's face.

Taking that as a hint, Crabbe and Goyle both got up and almost ran back to their compartment. Yuki released the blond and he also took off, tail between his legs. Then, Yuki turned to the occupants of the opposite compartment but instead of smiling, he glared at them.

"The pains of others are not good reasons to laugh at. Kyo taught them a lesson; you did not need to humiliate them as well. To think about it, you're no different." And he turned around, slamming the door and taking a seat next to his cousin.

The three others from the compartment opposite looked in shock at the closed door. Nobody had ever said something like that to them and they did not know how to handle it. Yes, the boys with the orange and purple hair defended them and kicked Malfoy's but. However, one of them ignored the "mudblood" comment and the other said they were not any better than Malfoy. They sat down slowly and closed the door. They spent the next few minutes silently, pondering on what he said and deciding that they did not think highly of the new students.

Back at the first compartment though, all hell broke loose.

"You two are my new heroes!" cried Daisuke.

"That was awesome!" cried Link.

"That will be heard all over the school by tomorrow!" added Edward.

"They deserved it," the cousins answered at the same time. They looked at each other and then away, fuming.

Tohru had not said anything but admired the two Sohmas because they had defended their new friends. Allen on the other hand giggled silently in his corner, looking at Yuki and Kyo who were ignoring the others comments.

"Hey bean sprout!" yelled Link.

Allen turned to look at him with disbelief. Only one other person called him that, no wait, two people. _How did Link figure that nickname out?_

"Yes, Allen, I'm talking to you! That's your nickname that I gave you! Just like Ed is pipsqueak, you are bean sprout!" said Link with a big smile, a big but sincere smile.

Allen's eye twitched but he did not say anything since there was no reason to upset Link as well.

"I hope none of you are in Slytherin. You would have to put up with those three everyday…," mentioned Daisuke.

"Slytherin?" asked Tohru and Allen. This also brought the cousins out of their fuming state.

"Yes, one of the four houses we were talking about before Malfoy came in," explained Edward. "The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor, in which Link is, are known for their courage; Ravenclaw, in which I am, are known for the intelligence; Hufflepuff, in which Daisuke is; are known for their loyalty and hard work; and Slytherin, in which Malfoy and his goons are, are known for their ambition…"

"And that they almost all become dark wizards," Link cut in.

"And I guess that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's aren't in the best relation," added Yuki.

Inside, all the new students were hoping to be put in any house except for Slytherin since they wanted to stay friends with these boys instead of the people in that evil house.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising Sorting

_Author's Note: This is the third chapter to this story. I hope readers enjoy it so far. I am aware that there is a lot of crossover animes but I try my best to clear things up. Reviews are highly appreciated! _

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter, DNAngel, D.Gray Man, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist and Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators._

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Surprising Sorting_**

When the train was about to arrive at the school, the boys left the compartment so that Tohru could change and then they switched. Once the train reached a stop, they all descended onto the platform. They then heard a loud, booming voice yelling: "First years this way!" Since the three boys were heading towards the voice, the transfers followed, not knowing where to go. When they reached the voice, they realized why it was so loud. The man was a giant, a half giant to be exact.

"Hello boys," said the man.

"Hello Hagrid!" answered Daisuke.

"I see you brought the new students with you. This way you four. You will be sorted with the first years!" said Hagrid motioning them towards the boats.

They looked at the three former transfers who nodded. They knew they would see each other later. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Allen all got into the same boat and it started moving all by itself. Once they were close enough, the new students saw for the first time the castle, Hogwarts. Their mouths hung open as they reached the shore.

They were greeted by an older woman with a stern face. She motioned them to follow and they were lead into a large room where they had to wait. The four transfer students stood behind the group, a bit further than the rest. They were as nervous as the rest of the eleven year olds. The woman returned after a few minutes and told them to follow her into the Great Hall.

This room held four tables, probably representing the four houses, where lines of students already sat. The transfers spotted Link, Daisuke and Edward. They all waved or gave thumbs up to comfort them. They reached the front of the room and an older man stood up and silence fell throughout the room. While they walked up to the front of the room, Allen noticed the ceiling: it had many dark clouds and he could make out a few stars in the sky. _This place is weird…_

"Welcome to another year. Before we begin, I would like to announce that since I was unable to find a replacement teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts, I would like to welcome back professor Lupin." The Great Hall erupted in applause when a man with thinning hair and a slender figure got up and smiled. _He must be popular_, the transfers thought.

"When I call your names, you will come up and I shall place the sorting hat on your head," began the woman. "Brown, Hannah."

A short girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. After a moment, the slits split and a voice boomed: "Hufflepuff!", surprising not only the first years but also the transfer students. _Will we ever get used to this magic? _Thought Yuki, confused. The sorting continued until there was only Allen, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo left. Then the older man got up once again.

"This year, we will introduce four more transfer students to our mist. I hope that you will greet them in the same way you greeted the previous ones. Three of them will join the fifth years and one will join the sixth years," and he nodded towards the woman.

"Honda, Tohru."

Tohru walked nervously towards the stool and sat down. The woman placed the Sorting Hat on her head and stepped away. The girl jumped a bit when a voice was heard.

_My, you have had a troubled past, but where to put you?_ Tohru remembered Malfoy and said quietly: "Not Slytherin." _Of course not there! It's to dark in there for you. Probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff… Not Ravenclaw though, no offence. None taken,_ she replied smiling_, I don't think I would be able to keep up anyway. In that case I shall place you in…_

"Hufflepuff!"

Tohru smiled and when the hat was taken off, she jumped off the stool and skipped towards the Hufflepuff table who were cheering loudly. She took a place next to Daisuke and the hall fell silent once again.

"Sohma, Kyo"

The red head slowly went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head but he had a more violent reaction than Tohru. When he heard the voice, he jumped as well but fell off the stool he was sitting on. He got back up quickly and sat down, embarrassed and red. _My, aren't we jumpy. You scared me you damn hat!_ snapped Kyo. _Still no reason… oh, I see why. Don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me. And so is your cousins. Anyway, back to you. You also would not fit well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff neither so…_

"Gryffindor!"

Kyo got up and walked towards the table where he saw Link and took a seat next to him.

"Sohma, Yuki."

Yuki calmly walked up and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. Since he had seen the two others go up, he figured something was going to happen. This resulted in just an eyebrow which rose upon hearing the voice. _Um… you're more difficult than the others. You would not fit in with Hufflepuff not Gryffindor even though you are loyal and you do stand up for others. But you're too quiet. Perhaps Ravenclaw but…_ Yuki was about to say that most of the Slytherin population hates him and not to be placed there but the hat was quicker.

"Slytherin!"

Yuki stayed on the stool and stared at the Slytherin table. Not one of the students were clapping, nor cheering. They must have all heard about the incident on the train. The woman took of the hat and motioned him to join the table. Yuki sighed and dragged himself all the way there. He looked towards the others and saw that their mouths were open or that they had pity for him. He then took a seat the farthest away, trying to ignore the glares he was getting.

"Walker, Allen"

The last transfer went up towards the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head as well. _Um… you may be easier to place. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. _Allen looked towards Yuki sitting alone and then at the death glares he was getting. _Could I go with Yuki? Slytherin?! _The hat snapped, _You wouldn't last a day! That's not true!_ replied Allen defensively,_ I survived traveling with Kanda, I can survive against these kids! You sure? Positive,_ and he smiled towards Yuki.

"Slytherin!"


	4. Chapter 4: Reassurance

_Author's note: I hope you enjoy the story so far. Reviews are most welcome if you have ideas or if there are things that are unclear._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Reassurance_**

The others mouths fell open once again and even Yuki could not believe his ears. Allen had seemed like an innocent boy, how was he placed in Slytherin? Allen jumped off the stool and almost ran towards the table and plopped himself right next to Yuki.

"Thought you would like some company." He said with a big smile. Yuki did not believe what was happening. This meant Allen had asked to be placed in Slytherin on his own will. Yuki could not do anything but smile.

"And with that, let the feast begin!" Said Dumbledore and the golden plates filled up with food.

The first years and the transfer students stared in awe at the amount of food in front of them. Most of them jumped upon seeing the food appear and Kyo almost fell of the bench if not for Link who grabbed his in time. However, this did not last long before they all filled their own plates and started eating. Even though Yuki and Allen were isolated from the rest of the Slytherins, they still enjoyed it, especially Allen. He was at his third helping of food while the others were still finishing their first. Yuki just laughed at this and Allen stopped, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked innocently.

"You! You just act so young and you eat so much!"

"That's funny?"

"No, just encouraging. You are older than most of us but you still enjoy being young!" said Yuki with a smile. This was one of the first times that Allen actually saw Yuki smile that much and laugh as well, so he laughed with his friend.

The dinner went well for everyone else. They all talked about anything and everything. Once the desserts were cleared, Dumbledore got up and bid them good night.

"Oh, and will Mr. Walker and Mr. Yuki Sohma come to see me after," he added.

The two concerned looked at each other, wondering what it was about. They both got up and headed towards the main table, to the headmaster of the school. He motioned them to follow him and they headed towards his office. Once inside, they took a seat and Dumbledore looked at both of them from over his half moon glasses.

"So, any reason for your choice Allen?"

"My choice professor?" asked Allen innocently.

"Yes Allen. I know you are not the type of student to be placed into Slytherin. You do not have what it takes."

"Sorry professor but I do. I know that Slytherins are known for their ambition and I have. When I want something, I go for it. When I want to protect someone or something, I will go for it. I believe that can qualify me to be a Slytherin. If not, we can play a game of cards."

"Why a game of cards?" wondered Dumbledore.

"Because you will never win. That is how arrogant I am!" he said with a smile.

"Your smile deceived you. Anyway, I'm putting you back into Ravenclaw where you belong or Gryffindor. Doesn't matter where, just not in Slytherin."

"Are you going to change Yuki as well?" asked Allen.

"No, why should I?"

"Because he could get killed if he stays there or did you not realise they all stared daggers at him," snapped Allen raising his voice.

"Allen, it's ok…" began Yuki but he was cut off.

"No, it's not ok. I don't abandon my friends to their fate. If he isn't changed then I staying in Slytherin." Allen was now on his feet and staring Dumbledore right in the eyes.

"If you say so. I will let you stay in Slytherin. You may leave." And he leaned back on his chair.

The two boys got up, Allen still a bit angry about the whole discussion they had. However, Yuki still had a question.

"Professor? Why did you ask me to come as well?"

"I realized the fact that your fellow housemates weren't as welcoming," and Allen rolled his eyes at this. _Everyone realized that_, he though. "So I asked both of you to come since I thought it was safer."

"Oh, thank you…" Yuki turned around and faced Allen with a confused face and they both left. At the bottom of the stairs, a man with long greasy hair and a hooked nose was waiting for them. Unlike the other teachers, he wore completely black.

"Follow me. I will show you to your dorms. By the way, my name is Professor Snape, head of your house. I also will be teaching you potions…," he said while walking towards the Slytherin dorms. Once they reached a portrait of two knights fighting, they both asked password.

"Pureblood."

And the portrait swung open to reveal a large room.

"Your rooms are upstairs, fifth door on your right. Goodnight." And he turned around and headed towards the door and slammed it shut. The boys looked around and realised that everything was silver, green or black. They shrugged it off and headed towards their room for a good nights sleep before their first full day at magic school.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Hufflepuffs, Daisuke was leading Tohru towards the dorms while explaining the different aspects of the school, from the moving paintings to the hidden passage ways. Tohru was digesting everything and was smiling during the whole way there. 

"Tohru?" asked Daisuke shyly once they entered the common room. They sat down in front of the fireplace and she turned towards him.

"Yes Daisuke?"

"Do Yuki and Allen really both belong in Slytherin?" he asked quietly.

"Um…" she looked down, a bit sad, "I don't know Allen that well but I didn't think they would end up in there. But please don't hold it against them!" she quickly added, "You saw how they were treated and you saw how they both acted in the train! They are nice and sweet and they care for others and…"

"It's ok Tohru! If you can trust them, I can too!" Daisuke cut in before she over did it. "Yes, you are right, I liked them in the train and I won't treat them differently because they are in Slytherin. I just wanted reassurance."

"Thanks Daisuke."

"No problem, lets get to bed. It will be a long day tomorrow." And the both got up and headed to their respective rooms.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, the Ravenclaws were headed to their own dorms. Edwards was pondering about the events at the Welcoming Ceremony. Both Yuki and Allen did not seem like the type of people to be placed into Slytherin, especially Allen. During the train ride, he was always smiling and did not even care that much about Daisuke calling him short for his age. Yuki also was smiling most of the way until Malfoy came. However, he relaxed afterwards. In addition, he stood up to Malfoy because he insulted Edward. 

"This is confusing," he sighed as they reached their own common room and headed to bed.

* * *

The Gryffindors on the other hand, were still up in the common room, discussing the events. 

"I don't believe it… I though they would be placed in this house or Ravenclaw. Anywhere but Slytherin," said Link.

"Oh well, if they are there and they are there," said Kyo, indifferent.

"Maybe you should have gone there instead…," hissed Link.

"No, I wouldn't get along at all. But will you use your brain and figure out what happened. It's pretty obvious," replied Kyo.

"That they both don't belong in Slytherin?" mocked Link. "Everyone knows that."

"That's part of the whole thing. Maybe if Ed was here, he would have figured it out," teased the red head.

"Then what is it Mr. Smarty Pants?" replied the blond boy.

"That Allen must have asked to be placed in Slytherin. Why else would he have been placed there? It was pretty obvious with the faces he made during the Sorting…" said Kyo, obliviously enjoying his moment.

"He… What!?!" yelled Link.

"I guess I underestimated Allen. Let's ask him tomorrow. We have to get to bed if we want to stay awake during the classes."

"And I underestimated you Kyo," mocked Link.

And the two got up and headed towards their dormitories, still either impressed or shocked at the white haired boy's decision.


	5. Chapter 5: Magic School

_Author's note: Fifth chapter already! I hope the readers enjoy the story so far! Reviews are still very welcome!_

_**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Magic School**_

The next day, the students all descended to the Great Hall where they ate their breakfast and looked over their new schedules. Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins groaned as they saw that they had many classes together, no matter the level. Like usual, they had potion with the Slytherins but also Defence Against the Dark Arts as well.

"Why is it that every year we end up with the Slytherins in potions?" asked Harry. He had recovered from Yuki's outburst on the train and was a bit happy that he was put in the green and silver house. Even his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger agreed with him. However, every Gryffindor knew this as well, even Link and Kyo. This is why, when they passed by, Link accidentally raised his bag high enough to knock Harry's head, harder than normal.

"Hey, watch it!" he said angrily, looking at the taller blond boy who was still walking, completely ignoring this comment.

"Do you think they are friends with Yuki and Allen?" asked Ron.

"Of course Ron. Kyo and Yuki are cousins and Allen was in the same compartment as them on the train. Though, they are all going against tradition. Slytherins and Gryffindors never get along." Responded Hermione in a matter of fact way.

Little did the golden trio know but Link and Kyo were also talking about them as well.

"Do you believe them? They just hate Yuki because he compared them to Malfoy. He was right in doing this. They act all high and mighty sometimes too," started Link stuffing his mouth with toast, staring at his schedule. "At least I have a few classes with Ed this year; it was so boring last year without him there. I miss all the pranks we played…," pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye and sniffle.

"I don't get this…," grumbled Kyowhile looking at his own. He turned it around a few times and then just let it drop onto the table as he ate some toast. He did not notice the gloved hand that picked it up and looked at it while sitting down next to him.

"It's not that hard," put in the new arrival. The red head jumped once again and turned to face the newcomer. It was Edward.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kyo yelled, turning red for the second time in 12 hours.

"Sorry. Here let me explain it to you," he added bringing the paper closer.

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that. What do you want?" Kyo grumbled over his toast.

"Oh Kyo, you're no fun. Fine, I came because of the new Slytherins. They never seemed like the evil sort."

"They aren't," replied the two of them at the same time but it was Link who continued. "They don't belong there, especially Allen. He asked to be placed there because of Yuki," he added in a whisper.

"He what?!?" Edward almost yelled. "How do you know?" he asked while lowering his voice.

"Good guess. I figured it out last night while watching Allen's face when he was being sorted. It was like he as arguing with the hat and looking towards the Slytherin table," Kyo explained.

The others looked towards the mentioned table and saw that the two transfers were eating further away from the other students but they still looked that they were having fun. Well, more Yuki laughing again at the amount of food Allen was able to eat, especially in the morning. The four looked back at each other and just smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay at the end.

* * *

The first week of classes was confusing for the four new transfer students, Yuki in particular during potions. Since Snape was the head of the Slytherin house, the Sohma was pretty sure this class would be better. How he was mistaken. The news about him and Kyo working together to humiliate Malfoy must have reached him. Or maybe it was the fact that he was friends with people from the three other houses. Anyway, it was bad news for him. 

Of course, Yuki had caught up during the summer on most of the stuff he missed with Tohru and Kyo, but Snape tried to make his life miserable. Too bad for the professor, Yuki was the best student he would have ever asked for and he had paired up with his cousin, Kyo.

Professor Snape's dilemma: liking Yuki for being as strong academically as socially or disliking him because he humiliated his other favourite student and was paired up with a Gryffindor. The result, Slytherin had gained 10 points, lost 5, lost 10, gained 15 and lost 10. Meaning, the Sytherin's points did not move.

"Sohma I want to see you after class," Snape growled while walking next to the cousins.

"Yes professor," they both answered. The professor looked puzzled at both their response but then understood.

"Not Kyo, Yuki only," he added, still growling.

"Yes professor," the purple haired teen answered again.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors who heard this started giggling and snickering in their corners because neither of the two houses were particularly fond of the Sohma boy. Once the class was done, Yuki packed his things and headed to the front of the classroom to where professor Snape was waiting.

"You wanted to see me professor?" he asked calmly.

"Yes I did. What possessed you to team up with a Gryffindor?"

"Pardon?"

"A Gryffindor. Didn't anyone ever tell you about the rivalry between the two houses?"

"It was mentioned at one occasion but why bring it up?"

"Because you are working with a Gryffindor student," he growled angrily, getting impatient.

"I am aware of that. And I'm also aware that my _fellow _housemates tried to sabotage our potion for the past week," he answered just as calmly as before.

Professor Snape stared at him, almost certain he was lying to get the others in trouble and he was not going to fall for it.

"I highly doubt this Sohma. Since when did you become a tattle tale?" he asked amused.

"Since you do not seem to grasp the fact that I have been dodging hexes during the entire class without you noticing. This added to the amusement of the others, Gryffindors and Slytherins equally. Now professor, if I do not leave soon, I will be late for my next class. So good afternoon professor," and he turned around and walked towards the door.

Snape was not going to drop the conversation that easily. He pulled out his wand and shot a spell to freeze Yuki's movements. However, the spell never hit the boy for he ducked down and the spell it the door in front of him.

"As I said professor," he started turning around slightly, "good afternoon."

Snape stared at the Slytherin boy exit the classroom and turn the corner. He was still shocked that someone could actually dodge a spell. Not even the most experienced wizards could since they mostly know all the counter spells. Snape cursed himself since he realised he was being amazed by a hated Slytherin. _Damn. What is with this boy?_

Little did he know that Yuki was also pondering on the fact that he was able to sense spells. During his readings on the wizard world, he had never come across anything close to what he felt. It seemed no other wizard was ever able to dodge magic completely. They could block it at the last moment but could not be evade it if they were feet away. _I'll have to do more research, _he thought, sighing as he entered his next class just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Hey Ed!" cried Tohru from across the hall. 

The mentioned blond looked back at the Hufflepuff girl and stopped. He waited for her to catch up and noticed the two Sohmas boys were walking closely behind. Once she reached him, he held back a frustrated sigh. He had to look up at Tohru to look at her. _They are all too tall, _he growled inwardly.

"Ed, I was wondering if you could help us with an assignment later on," she asked politely, smiling.

"Sure," replied Edward, surprised. He thought Yuki at least was smart enough for this. "What subject?"

"Divination," she stated, sadly.

Edward almost could not contain his snicker. He had taken it last year as one of his options but dropped out after the first class. Actually, after the first thirty minutes. He did not believe in what Professor Trelawney taught and had changed to Ancient Ruins.

"Sorry Tohru, I don't take that subject and neither does Link. Daisuke does however. You can always do what he does: invent. Make something up and she'll believe you," he answered smiling.

He saw Tohru face change to complete horror. He realized that she might not believe in, per say, cheating through a class.

"Sorry. I guess it was the wrong answer."

Tohru understood that she had made a face and shook her head, smiling at the short blond boy.

"No, it's alright. I should have asked if you took the class first of all."

"Who else needed help?"

"I did," grumbled Kyo. "Yuki was the smarter one who took Arithmetics and Ancient Ruins. We took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"I feel sorry for both of you," he laughed.

"And I could feel sorry for you Mr. Elric at the end of the year," cut in a stern voice from behind Edward.

Edward groaned and turned around. He stared up at the new comer: Professor McGonagall. She stared back ad cleared her throat. _Another lecture once again, _thought the blond boy grumpily.

"Mr. Elric, I would appreciate it if, this year, you participate in my class and perform the assigned spells. You have N.E.W.T.s to pass in June."

"Professor," started Edward, sighing, "remind me again my grade at the end of the year exam?"

McGonagall glared at the boy and reluctantly answered through clenched teeth.

"One hundred percent."

"And did I perform the required spells last year?"

"I know you did not but this year you will. It is mandatory that you know these spells and are able to perform them. Why don't you?"

Edward did not answer right away. He stared at the older woman and then looked away, turning his back to her.

"I don't because Transfiguration goes against everything I believe in. Changing a match into a needle, a turtle in a teapot, there is nothing logical and equal in all that. I will perform those spells only in June when they count. For now, I enjoy listening to you teach the spells and correct the others while I take notes and sit back, watching."

After the speech, Edward passed Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, saying he would see them later, and continued down the hall without a second glance at the professor.

"That boy will either be a prodigy or a complete failure," muttered McGonagall.

"I think the first one is the best way to describe him professor," answered Yuki.

"Why?"

"Because he's determined, he has something driving him forward. Failures give up on their ideals and themselves. Edward, however, does not seem like the person to do so" replied the Slytherin, thoughtfully.

McGonagall stared at the silver-purple haired boy with astonishment. _Never have I heard a Slytherin praise someone from another house. Was the Sorting Hat wrong?_ Yuki's words then slowly sank in and she reluctantly nodded. _Now I'm agreeing with him, what is the world coming to? _


	6. Chapter 6: Mission?

_Author's note: Chapter six is up! I hope the readers like the story so far. Please review, all suggestions and comments are appreciated!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist and Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Mission?_**

When the first weekend came, the students were already packed with homework. The group of seven had met up at the library since they decided it would be faster if they helped each other out. So far, each of them had their ups and downs in their respective subjects. However, the reason they were meeting was to concentrate on their weaknesses. Half way through their study session, Allen got up and packed his things.

"You're done?" asked Link, shocked.

"For today," answered Allen, looking up from his bag, smiling. "I have to finish a report for potions but I can do it later, I need a break. See you later!"

He turned around and left the others to their work. He actually had a few more things to finish but he needed some time alone. He had a mission to fulfill and he had spent enough time delaying it. _If Kanda were here, he would have had my head by now. _He reached the Slytherin common room and dropped his bag in his dorm. _Now, where to start?_ Usually, he would have searched for anything out of the ordinary but, in a magic school, everything fitted in that category.

At the end, Allen decided it was best to search the inside of the castle and then around it. He started with the first floor. After an hour, he stopped in front of a door from where he heard crying. He was about to open the door when he realized that it was a girl's bathroom and it was on the second floor. _How in the world did I get here? I was on the first!_ He had heard about this corridor from the other students and that the washroom was not used since it was haunted. _The whole school is haunted, _thought Allen, sighing. _Ghosts roam around here freely. Why would it bother girls if one decides to inhabit a bathroom? _He put his hand on the door but hesitated before actually pushing it open. He took a deep breath and made his way inside. He poked his head around the door and looked inside.

"Hello? Are you alright?" he asked, searching for the source of the crying.

Since he did not see it, he went further inside, closing the door behind him. He walked across the room and noticed that all of the stalls were open.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" he asked again.

He jumped when he heard a wail from the last stall and a ghost flew out of it, in tears. She spotted Allen and floated towards him.

"What are you doing here? This is a girl's bathroom," she stated, eyeing the boy.

"Sorry, but I heard crying and I was wondering if everything was alright," Allen then realized it was the ghost who was weeping. "Are you hurt, miss?"

The girl looked through her round glasses in disbelief at the white haired boy standing in front of her. Nobody had ever asked her that question. She opened her mouth but closed it again.

"Are you here to make fun of me?" she asked, frustrated.

"No," replied Allen quickly. "Really, I was worried about whoever was in here crying and that person is you!"

"Liar! You're a Slytherin! You're just here to humiliate me! I know your type!" she yelled and passed through Allen before flying into a toilet and disappearing from sight.

Allen shuddered from being passed through. A chill had gone down his spine and he did not like the feeling. _Why do I always get yelled at for doing the right thing? _He made his way back to the door and peered down the corridor, making sure nobody was there to witness him leaving a girl's bathroom. _Now, to get back to the first floor and finish searching it._

He made is way back down to the first and continued his search, making sure to stay clear of the library. He did not feel like explaining to the others why he had left the room an hour ago just to wander in front of it. When he finished the first floor, he remembered that the school had a sub level: the dungeons, home to not only the Slytherin common room but the potions classroom. _I feel a bit stupid for forgetting about them. I practically live down their._

He descended the stairs and found himself in the dimly light corridors leading to the dungeons. After a few minutes, he sadly ran into a trio he did not particularly enjoy talking to: Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"If it isn't the little Slytherin traitor himself," sneered Malfoy, blocking Allen's path with the two thugs looming right behind their leader.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Allen, annoyed.

_He's worse than Kanda. At least I know Kanda won't stab me in the back when I'm not looking. Any of the Slytherins would, literally. _Allen sighed and waited for the younger students to let him pass.

"I just want to pass. Will you at least let me do that?" asked Allen before Malfoy could respond to his first question.

"Let me think…, no. You're friends humiliated me in the train. That isn't the best news for you right now."

"Let me guess," cut in Allen, "you want to take revenge on me because of Kyo and Yuki but your to afraid to face them. So, you think taking it out on me will be easier."

"Don't play the smart ass Walker," growled the blond Slytherin. "You don't fool me, I bet your just afraid and covering it up."

"Do I look like I'm afraid?" asked Allen.

The older Slytherin had a point. He stood casually in front of the three students, his arms hanging on his sides, perfectly still. Even his expression had nothing scared about it. His silver-gray eyes stared at the three boys and not even his mouth twitched or his speech stuttered.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Walker! You are just as annoying as your mudblood friends! All of them! Of course, you fit right in along them, don't you? You're a mudblood as well. Kokiri, Elric, Honda, Niwa and Sohma: all hopeless people with no chance of ever being successful wizards. I wonder why you all just don't leave, bring Granger with you on the way out; it would do everyone some good."

"Right," growled Allen, "And pigs can fly."

Allen walked up to Malfoy and casually lifted his left hand. Quicker than the three Slytherins could react, Allen had already knocked Malfoy to the side and he collided with Goyle, sending them both towards the ground. Crabbe stared in disbelief at the short boy who walked up to him.

"Wish to join them?' he asked casually, lifting an eyebrow.

Crabbe shook his head frantically and ran down the corridor. Goyle pushed Malfoy off him and followed his fellow thug down the corridor. Malfoy snarled at Allen but knew better than to confront someone alone.

"You'll pay for that Walker, you and all of your mudblood friends!'

"Maybe you did not get the hint," came a voice from behind Allen, "this is your cue to leave, Malfoy."

Malfoy glared at the new arrival but quickly walked away, cursing under his breath. Allen chuckled and smiled at the other Slytherin behind him.

"What in the world did he want?' asked Yuki.

"Oh, the usual," replied Allen. "an appetizer of a verbal and physical humiliation with a side dish of empty threats."

"When will he figure out those meals are bad for his health?" joked Yuki, walking along side Allen towards the Slytherin common room.

"I guess when he gets enough of it," replied Allen.

"Which would be: never."


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

_Author's nore: Chapter Seven. This is one of my favorite chapters! I hope you enjoy it as well!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or the Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators. (Sadly...)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been a month and a half since school had started and everyone was used to the routine of the classes. The transfers also found out what was Hogsmead. They enjoyed going there every weekend. Even thought they always got some glares or shocked stares. This was caused by the fact that the group in question was consisted of two Gryffindors, two Hufflpuffs, one Ravenclaw and two Slytherins, meaning Link and Kyo for the first house; Tohru and Daisuke for the second; Edward for the third and Yuki and Allen for the fourth. 

They were nearing Halloween when they saw a message posted in their common rooms:

_To celebrate the coming holiday, we would like to inform all students that there will be no classes and that, starting at 3 o'clock, they may dress up in any costume they wish (though proper). The students with the best costumes will receive points for their houses._

_Be creative and have fun with it. _

_Also, at 5o'clock, there will Hogwarts first Halloween Ball in the Great Hall._

_Professor Dumbledore._

This got everyone in a good mood. Everyone was trying to figure out what they would wear on the 31st of the month. The group of seven were also discussing this one day at Hogsmead, at the Three Broomsticks.

"We should dress up in a theme," proposed Link. "If we win for originality, we get points for each of our houses. This could be better than competing against each other."

"I agree with Link. What should we dress up as?" asked Daisuke.

This was the question that kept them thinking for more than twenty minutes. None of them really talked. They either stared at their drinks, out the window or into space. Some, like Link and Edward, were occupying their hands while pondering. Link was fingering his earring while Edward scratched lines on the wooden table. Their frustration was finally shown when Kyo punched the table and made the glasses bounce, thankfully not spilling anything, nor breaking the table itself.

"This is ridiculous! It can't be that hard to figure out a theme for a blasted costume," he growled angrily.

"Take it easy kitty!' smiled Link but making Tohru, Yuki and Kyo himself look at each other, concerned. However, they shrugged it off since Link usually called people like he wanted to.

"Well, to have enough different costumes for everybody, it has to be a general theme or something specific with many aspects," Edward put in.

"I know!" cheered Tohru. "We could be a royal court of fantasy creatures!"

The boys all looked at her and then at each other, trying to figure out if they all agreed with this.

"I like it! Tohru could be the Queen!" put in Link.

"Yes and she could be a fairy queen!" added Daisuke.

"Then I guess we agree with this idea," Edward said, looking at everyone. They all nodded. "Then we decide what the others will be. I think there should also be a fairy King if there is a Queen."

"But who?" asked Daisuke innocently. The boys once again looked at each other in an awkward manner. Link then decided to intervene.

"Well, it can't be Daisuke, Allen nor Ed, this leaves…-" but he was cut off.

"Why not me?" asked Daisuke innocently once again.

"Because…" he looked over at Edward, "the King should be taller than the Queen," and blocked a punch coming from the blond beside him.

"Don't call me short you giant," Edward growled.

"Anyway, it can be either Link, Kyo or Yuki…" The concerned boys looked at each other but did not say anything.

"Ok then. Why don't we figure out the rest of the court and come back to the King," suggested Edward. "I think there should be jesters in it."

"Oh! I want to be one!" cheered Allen. This received stares from the others.

"Why?" They all asked.

"Because I was once in a circus and I enjoy amusing people!" he replied.

"Ok, maybe someone else with you then," Link put in.

"Oh! And they can be pixies! Or sprites! It would be so cute!" suggested Tohru with a big smile. They all nodded in agreement. This went on for the next hour and when they left the Three Broomsticks, they all had been assigned a character of the royal court and a fantasy creature.

"This is going to be fun!" Tohru exclaimed. And they laughed in agreement.

* * *

When the 31st arrived, the whole school was buzzing with action. Students were headed left and right, putting together last minute changes to their costumes for the night's ball. The group of seven had found an empty classroom and had locked the door so they can prepare in secret. 

Once 3 o'clock rang, the students started arriving into the Great Hall which was decorated for the occasion. There were jack o'lanterns instead of candles floating around; bats occasionally appeared and flew around the room and the four main tables had been replaced by many smaller tables, leaving an open space in the middle of the room for a dance floor. The ball was supposed to start around 5 o'clock, leaving a lot of time for everyone to get ready.

"In just a few minutes, we will begin the Halloween ball and the costume judging," announce Dumbledore.

When the minutes passed, Dumbledore got up once again and was about to speak when a trumpet was blown. The students in the Great Hall turned towards the door and saw the source of the noise: Allen. He was wearing a striped silver and green jester costume, hat included, and was balanced on a big striped ball. What amazed everyone else was the fact that he had dragonfly type wings and pointed ears which could be seen because he had tied his hair up in a low ponytail.

"Announcing the arrival of the court of fantastic creatures!" he cried loudly and rolled his ball wit amazing ease towards the center of the room. Once there he turned around and held out his hands towards the door.

The first ones to step into the Great Hall were Daisuke and Edward who were dressed almost exactly as Allen. They wore striped jester costumes as well: Daisuke's was black and gold while Edward's was blue and silver. As Allen, they both had matching hats, dragonfly type wings and pointed ears. After passing the doors, they looked at each other and then perform cartwheels and a final summersault to land near Allen.

Next to arrive was Yuki. He was dressed in a long billowing cape and a long amethyst tunic with silver accessories. He also had wings but they were thin and bat like. If you looked closely, you would have noticed two pointy teeth sticking a bit out on each corner of his mouth. The students also noticed that his face and hands seemed to be a few shades lighter and paler. Instead of walking towards the three jesters, he seemed to glide all the way there.

After him arrived Link. He was dressed in a short green tunic and a matching long hat. He also wore white leggings, a brown belt and matching travelling boots and gauntlets. His ears were pointed as well and he had a sheathed sword with a big shield placed on his back. Once he reached the five other who were waiting, he turned around and knelt towards the door, the others slowly following suit, even Allen still balancing on his ball.

At the door, stood Tohru and Kyo. They were dressed in matching outfits, her in yellow and him in red. She wore a long flowing gown and a small tiara in her braided hair. He wore a short red tunic with golden accessories with a golden crown in his red hair. They both had pointed ears but it was their wings that caught everyone's attention. They were nearly transparent but showed a hint of yellow or red and they slowly flapped. They had the form of butterfly's wings. They walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm, Tohru smiling with joy and Kyo turning redder by the minute, matching his costume.

"The fantasy court!" cried Allen once again and jumped a few times on his ball while the others took a small bow.

The Great Hall erupted in applause and cheers. They were all impressed by the costumes of the seven students. Though, most of them were also cheering since their group consisted of students from all four houses. Meaning if they won as a group, every house would get points.

"Well, I think I can say let the Ball begin!" announced Dumbledore. "And I think to start it off; we will ask the Fairies to begin!" Everyone turned towards the two fairies, meaning Tohru and Kyo who were both blushing like crazy. The rest of the court left the dance floor, leaving the two of them alone while the music started. They danced a bit hesitantly but then felt more comfortable. Tohru was smiling and it made Kyo smile and blush a bit as well. They were soon joined by others until the dance floor was completely full.

Daisuke had stayed to the side, watching the couples, thinking about someone he left back home. He sighed and looked through the crowd. He gasped when he saw a patch of blue hair walking through the students and head to the doors. He looked around for his friends but they were busy so he then decided to follow, leaving the ball behind.

After half an hour, they were all laughing and having fun until an explosion was heard and something fell through the roof, shattering a part of it.


	8. Chapter 8: A Secret of a Child Revealed

_Author's Note: Chapter number eight! Yay! I still answer reviews to any questions the readers may have about my story. However, be not surprised if I answer that it will come later, it is the truth after all and I don't want to spoil the plot._

_**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter, D,Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist and the Legend of Zelda. They belong to their repsective creators._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Everyone looked towards the source of the noise. From the ceiling, debris were falling from the hole that was formed after the explosion. However, something else was falling as well. From afar, it looked like a big black ball but upon closer inspection, you could tell it was feathers. They opened up to reveal a teenage boy with black angel wings and black leather clothes. The details were still hard to figure out because he was still far up. Then a loud cry was heard from outside. 

"DARK!!" and another angel came through the hole though he was all in white as were his wings.

The white angel rammed into the black one and they fought back and forth near the ceiling. Since neither of them could get an advantage, the white one flew lower, near the students themselves and placed himself between the black angel and the teenagers.

"Come on Dark! Come get me!"

"You bastard! Leave them out of this!" cried the black angel whose name seemed to be Dark. He swooped down to try and reach the other one.

"Just trying to win!" the white one replied and turned around to face the students. "Goodbye…"

"Everyone run!" yelled Link who stepped forward to face the white angel. The other students started heading towards the main door, trying to get away from the angel. This one closed his wings and then opened them wide, letting feathers fly right towards the teenagers. They were about to hit their targets but Dark flew between them and blocked a few with a barrier but the rest hit him straight on. He fell the few feet separating him from the floor and crashed. He slowly got back up, wincing because of the pain the feather daggers caused.

The white angel cursed and then materialized a blade in his hand. He shot towards Dark's chest who barely dodged. This earning him a deep cut on his shoulder. The white angel charged once again but his attack was blocked. The sound of metal against metal resounded throughout the Great Hall.

"I don't think so punk," said Link between his teeth. He had unsheathed his sword and unhooked his shield and had blocked the angel's sword with his own.

They both were at a stale mate while Allen and Yuki pulled Dark, who was clutching his bleeding shoulder, out of reach. They left him with Tohru and Kyo at the other end of the room and went back to help Link. However, they quickly realized that there was not much to help with. The two opponents were equally matched and they moved to fast for the others to help with a spell or punch. Even the teachers who had stayed to help were useless in this fight.

Link would perform a crescent slice which was blocked by the angel who replied in a diagonal cut. Link dodged to the side and repeatedly attacked the new comer, using both his sword and shield to his advantage. However, the angel used his wings to aid himself by quickly moving away from the attacks. Both of them were not giving up and they kept going.

The battle continued for a few minutes when the angel pulled out a feather and through it at Link who dodged the feather itself but not the shock wave that resulted afterwards. He was knocked onto the closest wall and slid down. He shook his head and slowly got up, his legs shaking because of the impact. He lifted his sword up again but staggered on his way to the angel. This is when the teachers decided to intervene and shot spells towards the angel. He turned around when he heard the spells being shouted. He received a few head on but stopped the others with a barrier.

"This isn't over," he said as he took off back through the ceiling.

They all made a sigh of relief but panicked when Link collapsed onto the floor, dropping his sword and shield in the process. His friends ran towards him and saw that he had sustained some damage from his fight: he had a few minor cuts and wounds but he also had a larger cut on his left arm and a cracked rib from hitting the wall. Allen helped Yuki to get Link onto his back and they headed towards the hospital wing before the teachers there could stop them. Meanwhile, the others turned towards the black winged angel, Dark.

"I'll be off then. Thanks for your help," he said and got up, wincing at the pain from his shoulder. He tried to take off but at only a few feet from the floor, he crashed down once more. "Damn it…" Then, he felt two pairs of hands grab him and pull him up slowly. He turned around and saw Tohru and Kyo were helping him up. They motioned towards the door and he agreed. They helped him make he way there, thinking they were heading towards the same place they took the other boy who had fought off the white angel.

The teachers let them leave, focusing on the damage that had been done during the battle. However, Edward led the others towards a hallway on the seventh floor. He stopped and turned towards the others once they reach a part of the wall.

"I know this isn't the Hospital Wing but I don't want to whole school to know this by tomorrow morning. Somebody think of someplace calm and where there are beds for those two," motioning Link and Dark. "Then pass in front of this spot three times and open the door that will appear." He explained.

The new students looked at each other but Tohru stepped forward, thought of a place and walked in front of the wall three times and a door appeared, just like Edward said. She opened the door and inside was a Japanese style house. Yuki and Kyo recognized the place immediately. It was their home in Japan. She led them towards her room where there was a double bed so they could lay both wounded boys onto it. While the boys stayed in the room, Kyo and Tohru left to get some bandages and water for their wounds.

"Ugh…," everyone turned around to see Link trying to sit up but it was causing him pain because of his carcked rib.

"Don't…," Edward started trying to push him gently back down.

"I've had worse…," whispered Link once he got up completely. "One cracked rib isn't going to kill me. Anyway, I hope that angel is gone for good…"

"Krad." Dark interrupted.

"Uh?" they asked looking confused.

"Krad. That's the white…angel's, if you can call him that, name." the blacked wing angel replied.

"Are you two connected somehow?" Asked Edward staring at Dark with piercing golden eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered looking away, his breathing starting to be more difficult.

"Yes you do. It's more than a coincidence that he had white wings and you have black; that you both look like angels; that your names are mirror images of each other. Spill it Dark, what is going on?"

"I…ugh," he clenched his teeth and wrapped his arms around his chest. "No not now. I don't have enough strength…," he said barely a whisper and collapsed on the bed. They all went to help but moved back when they noticed he was slowly changing.

Dark's body slowly became shorter, his long purple hair also shorten and changed colour: it became bright red. The boy which now lay on the bed looked younger than Dark but he still had the same wounds as the angel. Even the wings had disappeared.

"What…," they all gasped.

"Daisuke?" Edward and Link whispered. Edward stared at the Hufflepuff boy in disbelief.

When Tohru and Kyo returned with the necessary things, they stared in shock at the boy who now lay next to Link.

"Daisuke?" Kyo asked staring at him.

"We'll explain later," responded Yuki, still looking at the unconscious boy.

While they tended to the two wounded, they discussed on the attack and the reaction of the school, the teachers especially.

"Did you notice how most of them were _following_ the students, _leading _them away from danger…," remarked Kyo sarcastically. "They even left Link alone with Krad."

"Maybe they didn't want to hit him," said Tohru.

"They could have helped Dark before Link stepped in. He," motioned Edward towards Link, "had to step in because they didn't react. They watched as debris were falling from the ceiling, almost hitting the students. And when Krad attacked the students directly, they watched as well."

"This really pisses me off!" yelled Kyo and Yuki. Edward looked at them surprised but also laughed because of their similar reaction. He then turned to Allen who had not said anything but was helping Tohru bandage up Daisuke since they were done with Link.

"Allen, what do you think?" he asked looking at the Slytherin student.

"I agree with you it's just…"

"It's just what?" they wanted to know.

"Well, if they have this many students here, I would have thought there would be more defence systems, the castle would be stronger or that the students would know how to defend themselves in case of attacks. Especially after what happened last year…," he said, whispering the last part. The boys who had been there the year before stared at the white haired boy, surprised that he knew what happened at the end of the school.

"How…? How do you know about last year?" Edward stammered. "We never told you…," Allen turned around to face them but turned back towards the boy to finish with his bandages.

"I'll tell you later…," he whispered. They all trusted him on this because it was rare that Allen was in a sour mood.

Once the treatment as done, they headed downstairs to leave the two boys to rest and recover. They went into the living room and sat around the low table. Tohru and Yuki went into the adjoining kitchen and came back with tea and snacks for the others to eat. They continued to discuss the whole situation and then decided to spend the night in the house.

* * *

When morning came, they returned to the living room where they found breakfast waiting for them. Tohru had woken up earlier and, with the help of Allen, fixed the food for the rest. 

"I'll go bring this to Link and Daisuke if they are awake," said Edward as he got up, holding two bowls of porridge. Before he even reached the stairs, Daisuke had arrived at the bottom of them. He was holding his shoulder where the wound was and looked at the occupants of the room, not sure how to react. They stared at each other for a while, ruby coloured eyes looking back at the mix of colours.

"I guess I owe all of you an explanation…," he whispered, looking down.

"So… How are we going to explain this to Dumbledore? A tall purple haired boy comes in from the roof and we bring back Daisuke …," stated Edward.

"Ya, about that…," Daisuke started. "Is it possible to not tell anyone about Dark…, I know you helped both of us and everything but…, it supposed to be a secret and…"

"Don't worry, we know how to keep secrets!" cut in Link which surprised everyone in the room. He had descended when they were talking and had listened to the conversation.

"Isn't your rib cracked?" asked Yuki looking at the bandage tied around his bare chest.

"And your arm wounded?" asked Kyo looking at his bandaged arm which showed a few signs of red.

"Your points? I heal quicker than others, and what about Dai here? Did you not notice his shoulder wound isn't as bad anymore?" he pointed towards the bright haired boy's shoulder which had just a long red scar on it since he removed the bandage.

"Anyway, let's go change out of these costumes." Allen said.

Then the others remembered he said that he would reveal how he knew about the events of the previous year. They let it slide, and followed him out. Tohru told Daisuke and Link that there was food in the fridge if they were hungry and that there were clothes in the boy's room for him to change. They thanked them and as they opened the door, an explosion shook the foundations of the school, knocking a few of them off balance. _Not again..., _thought Edward, getting frustrated. _This is harder than last year._


	9. Chapter 9: To Suffer

_Author's note: Someone wrote to me wondering where each of the transfer students come from. To answer that question, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Daisuke all come from Japan. Since Allen does not have a real home, he will come from England. Now for the most confusing: Link and Edward. I kow both of them do not come from the same "dimension" as the others but here, they do. There is a region of Amestris in Germany from where Edward is from. There is also the region f Hyrule from where Link is from but he travelled a lot and the other places are a little bit all over the world. I'll leave the exact locations to your imagination! _

_Reviews are also welcome but I would like constructive critism. Meaning, if you like the story or not and why. If you don't, what don't you like and what could be changed. I'm sorry but the number of characters are not going to go down until much further._

_**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy the ninth chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: **__**To Suffer**_

All seven of them ran to the nearest window on the seventh floor and searched the grounds for the source of the explosion. They noticed it right away the cause. It was a giant lizard with many identical little lizards. The wizards were casting spells at the smaller ones and they exploded after a few seconds.

"Dogondos…and their King…," whispered Link

"What?" the others asked.

"Dogondos. They are lizards that spit fire and explode if harmed. But they should not be here…,"replied Link.

"We'll take care of them if you tell us how," said Edward with confidence, looking at his classmate, the others nodded in agreement. "But you will have to tell us here because I don't think you will be able to run down seven flights of stairs to the main doors with that cracked rib of yours." Link looked at them and then out the window and sighed. They were right, he couldn't help this time.

"I'll carry him down." They turned towards the source of the voice: Daisuke. "I'll fly him down from this window." He approached it, unlocked it and opened it wide. The window was big enough to pass through. Link nodded and the others ran towards the main floor to go outside.

Daisuke looked at Link and nodded. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds, he transformed into Dark. His hair changed into a dark amethyst color and grew longer, the boy grew a few inches, and his eyes and become a dark purple color as well. Dark picked the Gryffindor boy up and got onto the sill. However, Link gritted his teeth in pain when Dark accidentally touched his cracked rib. Once there, he then had his black wings on his back again.

"Don't get used to this," Dark said sarcastically.

"This is the last thing I want to do again…," replied Link looking down, his pain slowly going away.

"What? Dropping seven stories from a window?" asked Dark almost laughing.

"No, being held like this by a boy…," Link said between clenched teeth.

"Same here. I only hold girls…, Anyway…," he changed the subject when Link looked at him either with a puzzled look or one of disgust. "Let's get down there. Hold on tight…, maybe not…"

"Just reassure me that you and Daisuke are too different people before I get an all new opinion on our young friend."

"No worries," replied Dark, eyeing the lizards seven stories below. "Daiuske's mind is too innocent for my ideas. Just think of it as two people in one body."

"I won't ask anything else from you, I don't think I want to know."

"Right," said Dark quickly, catching on that Link did not have the same ideals as him. "We're off."

Dark jumped out the window. Link held in a yell and tried not to cling to the angel to much. He still had his pride to keep. They glided down to the front door where teachers were still desperately trying to keep the dogondos from coming any closer to the school. The others arrived just seconds later, out of breath but ready to help in anyway possible.

"We'll have to kill the big one if we want the others to leave as well or to make it easier…," started Link.

"Got it!" cried Dark who had already taken off towards the giant lizard thinking it would be easy.

"Dark! Come back here! It's dangerous!" yelled Link angrily at the angel but he was to far away to hear. "Damn it… Anyway, the big guy's weakness is his inside. His skin his too hard to damage. When he opens his mouth, shoot something in it."

"Like what?" asked Yuki, looking at Dark who was almost at the lizard.

"Bombs…," Link said hesitantly, awaiting the reactions form the others. They did react.

"What?!? Where are we going the find…," started Edward but stopped when he heard another dogondo explode. He got a sly smile on his face and went off into the fight.

The Yuki, Kyo and Allen followed suit and pulled many dogondos away from the castle doors with spells until they reached the giant lizard. From afar, it looked big but up close, it was huge. They all looked up but could not see the top of its back. The King Dogondo spotted them and opened his mouth wide. Allen hit one of the small dogondos on its head and Edward picked it up. He spun around twice and threw it into the King's mouth. The lizard closed it and swallowed. They all waited and then heard the explosion from inside. The dogondo, stunned, fell to the floor.

The boys cheered but they could not hear Link yelling something at them. Dark landed next to them and was about to congratulate their efforts when the King got back up, shook his head and glared at the boys. They waited for it to open its mouth once again but it did not. It jumped and rolled onto itself and sped towards the boys who barely had time to dodge the lizard.

"What happened?" yelled Edward. "I thought the lizard was supposed to die!"

He turned towards Link and noticed he was still yelling something and pointing at his forehead and then to the lizard King. Edward was about to turn around when he was lifted of his feet and saw the dogondo pass right underneath him, right where he was. He turned his head and saw Dark was trying to lift him but was struggling.

"Man, you're a heavy shrimp…," remarked Dark as he flew a bit further away.

"Who are you calling so small not even a microscope could see him!" yelled Edward, wiggling way to much in Dark's hold.

"Hey! Watch it! I might drop…," But it was too late, about 10 feet in the air, Dark lost his grip and Edward dropped to the ground. Though, he seemed to have landed on his right arm and left leg. He then got right back up and ran towards the King dogondo to help the others. Dark watched the blond boy run and noticed that he did not even limp_. I will have to ask about that later…_ he thought, flying towards the others to help as well.

The boys once again threw the small lizards and when the King fell, Edward tried what Link had attempted to show them. He took out his wand and blasted a spell on the lizard's forehead. They heard it groan so the others took out their own wands and shot spells at it as well. When it recovered, it got back up, angrier than before. Its eyes were darker red and he rolled back up and charged again, this time, faster. They dodged it once more but when Yuki jumped out of the way, he landed on a small dogondo and it exploded a few seconds later when Yuki back stepped a foot away. The blast threw him away, injuring his leg, and burning him a bit. Allen ran up to help him and brought him back to the castle as the others kept the King lizard busy.

After a few more hits, the giant Dogondo fell to the floor and evaporated. The boys cheered and collapsed onto the ground. Link and Tohru came running, well, Tohru, Link was walking as fast as his healing rib allowed him to. They noticed that some of them had minor cuts and scratches. Some also had burn from the fire or the small exploding dogondos. Even Dark had some of his feathers burnt of because of them. Tohru helped most of them to their feet when the teachers came and produced stretchers for the injured students. Some like Edward and Kyo had to sit on them since they were exhausted and injured at the leg, while Dark, Tohru and Link walked along side their friends, towards the castle.

* * *

The injured boys lay on the hospital wing's beds and looked at Madam Pomfrey fret over each one of them, one after another. Yuki had already been healed but the nurse kept him on his bed out of habit. She saw to Link's rib which had healed a lot since the previous night. Next was Kyo because of his leg. He had refused her help at first but her death glares convinced him otherwise. She then went to go see Edward but he was no longer there. A closer inspection showed that Dark had also vanished from the room. She became furious, which was bad news for Allen who still had not been healed. She was more ruff on him and yelled at the white haired boy more, even though he had the least amount of injuries. 

Once they were all healed, she finally let them leave the hospital wing after Yuki's persuasion. They were about to head to the Great Hall to eat lunch since they had missed breakfast when Edward walked up to them, two plates full of food in both hands.

"Dai's waiting for us upstairs," he said and headed towards the stairs. They all reluctantly followed, knowing that the students should not see the angel's other half yet or he might be asked too many questions about his identity.

Once they reached the seventh floor, they saw three students in front of the part of the wall where the door to the room was supposed to be. The former transfer students recognized immediately Harry, Ron and Hermione. The first had been walking in front of the door many times and cursing.

"It's probably not working because Dai is already there," whispered Link to the others.

They approached the threesome who just noticed their presence. Harry stopped pacing in front of the wall and faced them. They stared at each other for a while until Hermione spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Saturday, we can go anywhere we want in this castle," replied Edward calmly. "Besides, we could ask you the same thing but we aren't that noisy, are we?"

"Watch it," said Ron between clenched teeth.

"Just stating the obvious," replied Edward with a sly smile.

"Alright, that's enough," intervened Link, stepping between them with a sincere smile.

"Don't try to play the hero again Link. It doesn't work," said Ron.

"Oh, and I guess that you are more a hero than me because you ran away with the other students when the angels burst in," snapped Edward. "And last time I checked, helping _save_ the school, if you can call it that, three times does not earn you much. That you went through so much that you can say you suffered enough to be recognized. Well, that is not how it works," he handed the plates forcefully at Allen and almost jumped over Link to get to Ron. Link tried his best to grab his friend but had a hard time holding him.

"Link, let go! Someone has to teach these three what it really means to suffer. It doesn't only count when you see someone die or hurt!" Yelled Edward at the top of his lungs. "It's when your best wasn't enough! When you make a mistake and aren't strong enough to face it! When you reached the end of all your possibilities!" Tears started to fill the small boy's eyes. "When you disappoint the person most dear to you…, When they suffer because of your mistakes…," The blond boy had stopped struggling and hung loosely in Link's arms, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He looked up at them and, gathering what was left of his dignity, he added, "That is what suffering means. What you lived is mostly a fairy tale. It isn't real life. Getting hurt once or twice a year is nothing compared to what will happen if Voldemort is not stopped. Get a back bone if you want to beat him, Boy Who Lived." Edward got out of Link's hold and walked back to the wall, passed three times and opened the new door, ushering the others inside without a second glance at the trio.

* * *

Inside the room of Requirements, the group sat down on the living room sofas and the kitchen table. It was a different house from where they were last time. They thought it was Edward's but when Daisuke came down, holding a small rabbit type animal with big red eyes, they figured it was his. Tohru had gotten up to see the animal but she could only get a small smile at the hurt animal. 

"What happened?" she asked Daisuke.

"With, that's his name, was hurt during the battle…," he looked at the girl who was confused at this. "With transforms into Dark's wings and since his wings were injured, With was as well." He walked towards the kitchen and pulled out strawberries from the refrigerator and gave the bowl to With.

"What happened out there?" asked Daisuke to break to strong silence that had started since the others had entered his house.

"Well…," started Tohru but stopped and looked at Edward who was sitting in the corner of the sofa, staring out the window. He sighed and turned to face the others, eyes a bit puffy. They looked at the Ravenclaw, surprised that he had actually cried. Tohru went up to him and the others followed to try to comfort the blond boy.

"Are you going to be all right Ed?" asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm ok, really. All of you don't have to worry about me. We have more important stuff to talk about anyway. And don't any of you dare mention this to anyone," threatened the older blond student, earning smiles from the others.

"Besides Ed, you totally showed those three up. I'm impressed," added Link to cheer his friend up. They all agreed with this and laughed making the short boy smile as well.

"By the way Link," started Edward, changing the subject, "how did you know all those things about those monsters?"

The group saw Link tense up and he shifted nervously in his seat at the kitchen table. He looked at the six of them and waited a good moment before answering.

"Um..., well you see, my country... it gets attacked alot and there are always weird creatures around for us to push back..."

"So in other words," thought Kyo, trying to understand the idea, "you cities get attacked frequently?"

"That's it! Everyone has to help out!" Link mentally sighed in relief at the whole explanation. _At least half of it was true..._

The group seemed to be content with that explanation and changed the subject once again, much to Link's relief. Daisuke brought some food from the kitchen since the two plates were not going to be enough. They ate around the living room table and talked and laughed about anything and everything, except for their pasts. All of them realized this but none brought the subject up.

After supper, they exited the room of Requirements to come face to face with the headmaster himself. They all stopped in their tracks and Edward bumped into the last person before he had time to close the door. They all looked at Dumbledore who stared back at them.

"May I ask how you came around to finding this place?" he asked the students.

"By accident, professor," responded Daisuke smiling innocently.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I heard there was a problem before with some students, mainly Mr. Elric. Am I right?" He looked over his half moon glasses at the Ravenclaw boy who stared right back with intense eyes.

"Edward? Am I correct or not?" the headmaster asked again. All he got in response was two golden eyes looking right back at him.

"It was nothing professor, really," repeated Link who stepped between the blond boy and the old man.

"So you think that yelling at a student and punching him is nothing?"

"I didn't punch that punk! For once, believe our story instead of your prize student who lacks a backbone when his wand is gone! All of you wizards are defenceless without a wand and you know it! You were defenceless when that white angel came and then when those lizards attacked! Admit it, all of you wizards are worthless without magic!" yelled Edward who had moved in front of the tall Gryffindor and was now stomping down the hall, fuming. The others looked at Edward and then the headmaster but followed the short blond student.

"Edward, I will have to take points from Ravenclaw if you do not stop," threatened Dumbledore. However, all he got was a strong silence and not even a look back as the group turned the corner of the seventh floor hallway.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Idea

_Author's note: Chapiter Ten! Yay! Two digits! I hope the readers enjoyed my story so far. I want to thank **Daisuke Kazamatsuri **who spotted some problems which I fixed. I greatly appreciated it. Another thanks to **Haruhibunny **for reminding me of something very funny and important for a character. This chapter is for you Bunny!_

_**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their repsective creators which I would love to become one day._

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Another Idea _**

A few days later, the seven students all entered the Great Hall for breakfast on that Sunday morning. They were still a bit depressed about the other night but they still tried to smile to lighten the mood, especially around Edward. He had exploded twice in one day which, according to Link and Daisuke, never happened before.

Once the Hall was practically full, Dumbledore stood up and silence fell.

"I would like to take this opportunity to announce the pre-Christmas week. Since the Halloween ball was sadly interrupted, we will hold a whole week of after class activities with a Christmas ball on the last day before students depart for home. You will split into groups and come one after another to the transfiguration classroom to receive your group's assignment. You may come as early has after breakfast."

The seven students from the different houses looked at each other, nodded, got up and left the hall. For some reason, they were not in the mood to celebrate or participate in anything at that moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have yet to mention the winners of the costume contest. I think points will be awarded to the favourites. Yes that's right, I award 20 points to Ravenclaw and 40 to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin individually."

The Great Hall erupted in cheers but the seven had already left. They had returned to their common rooms to grab some homework before heading to the library for some piece and quiet. However, on their way there, the group of seven were stopped by another group of three. At the sight of the new arrivals, most of the transfer students sighed in frustration.

"What do you want this time Malfoy?" asked a very irritated Edward.

"Don't go around thinking that just because you won that costume contest you can make snide remarks at me you tiny mudblood," replied Malfoy, snickering at how Edward was containing his anger and taking it out on the parchment he held in his hands.

"Don't call me short you egoistic bastard," growled the blond Ravenclaw.

"Watch it Elric. I'm a prefect and I can take points from your house at any time I want."

"Hey Malfoy," cut in Allen, "how about we settle this now. I challenge you-"

"Are you dense Walker? We can't duel in the corridors even though I would love to show up your sorry excuse for a Slytherin any time."

"Not a duel Malfoy," continued Allen reaching into his pocket, "a game of poker."

"Poker? As that white hair of yours gone to your brain and made it old and stupid. That's a muggle's game. Never am I going to touch that."

"That's too bad. Fine, if you're too chicken to try then that's alright. Just don't come bother us for no reason anymore."

Malfoy growled in anger but thought the whole thing over. _No one would know, right? This would be an excellent chance to wipe that smug grin Walker always has on his face once and for all._

"Let's set the stakes then," concluded Malfoy after a while. "Walker plays against all three of us and if we win, we get to order all of you around for the rest of the year. And, none of you will hang out together or else I will remove points from your houses."

The others were about to argue about the terms Malfoy had set but Allen did not seem fazed by this idea. He just grinned towards the Slytherins.

"If I win though, you leave us alone for the rest of the year. Deal?" he held out his gloved hand which Malfoy just stared at in disgust. "My hand doesn't bite, you know."

Malfoy reluctantly shook it and they headed towards the grounds where they knew there would not be many people. On their way there, Link pulled Allen aside to talk.

"Are you sure about this? They're playing dirty, three against one."

"Don't worry Link, I never lose," an evil grin appeared on the younger boys face which Link had never seen before. It almost freaked him out.

"Alright, suit yourself."

Malfoy stopped near the lake and motioned for Allen to hand over the deck of cards. He shuffled them and handed them back to the white haired boy. He dealt the cards to Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and himself and the game began. Allen kept his little innocent smile on during the whole game while Malfoy glared at him constantly. Crabbe and Goyle, however, were just trying to follow the game since they only knew the basics of poker. How Malfoy knew how to play, it was a mystery to the audience of six.

"Call," stated Allen, revealing a royal flush.

Malfoy gaped openly at the white haired boy's hand and then at the boy himself. Allen still had his innocent smile on his face which grew even more.

"I guess I won?"

"Two out of three," stated Malfoy quickly, shuffling the cards once again, glaring at Allen. _How did he win? Must be luck but no one is as lucky as to continue winning._

Malfoy dealt the cards and the game restarted as it had the previous time. It also finished the same way. This time, Allen had a hand with a straight flush. Malfoy could not believe his eyes and asked for another round.

"Are they done yet?" asked Kyo from his spot on the ground, bored.

"Nope," replied Edward, watching the game. "Malfoy asked for a best out of 25 and is still going. Even Crabbe and Goyle gave up after best out of 11."

"Wait," interrupted Link, placing his hands on his forehead, "I see the future and… I see… I see Allen winning." The others snickered at his imitation of Professor Trelawney.

"Call," stated Allen once again. He had won once again.

"I'm physic!" cried Link happily.

"I think it's time to call it quits Malfoy, no?" asked Allen, shuffling the cards like an expert.

Malfoy growled but got up. He stomped his way towards the castle, swearing that he will get his revenge. _Just as he had said last time…,_ sighed Allen, also getting up and pocketing the deck of cards. He joined the others and they all headed back towards the castle, everyone's homework, except for Allen's, finished.

"How did you win all those matches?" asked Edward, making their way up the stone steps.

"When I was travelling with my teacher, he usually had a lot of debts and sent me to deal with them. Usually, they had me play poker against them and I learnt how to win and save my neck each time."

"So, you cheated," concluded Edward.

"They were three against me. They weren't playing fair either," defended Allen, pouting.

"I know, I'm just glad we have them off our backs for a while," laughed Link.

On their way to the library, they crossed the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost.

"Edward! Have you gotten an assignment for the pre Christmas activities yet?"

"No, not yet," he replied, trying to be polite. "I don't really feel like participating."

"Well, sadly, everyone has to participate. You better hurry up and get something good before their all gone!"

"Yes, we should. Good day."

"Good day."

The group hurried up and headed towards the classroom where they were supposed to get their assignments. Once they reached the room, they realized that they were one of the last ones there. They entered it and saw that the heads of the four houses including the headmaster were there: Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore.

"Ah, another group, though you aren't a lot. What do we give you as a task?" the headmaster looked at the other teachers and they all looked at the smallest pile of parchments in front of them. Around it, they noticed many empty spaces, probably were other assignments used to be. The group walked up and saw the title "Theatre" on the first one. Most of their faces paled.

"Ah yes. There will be parts of plays performed every night. I think they should perform this one, no? It's the last one we have." He pulled out the last pack and handed it to the nearest person: Tohru. She looked at the title and gasped with a smile. She looked extremely happy and handed it to the others to see. Yuki, Kyo and Daisuke all recognized it at once but Link, Edward and Allen all wore faces of confusion.

"Before you go, we should decide who should play each part. The sorting hat can do that," and he pulled out the hat from underneath the table and handed it to Tohru.

"Oh and since it's a play, there will be a teacher to help and to play a part if there isn't enough people. I think there was a teacher who wanted this play, no?" he looked at his fellow professors and one nodded.

"I did headmaster," answered Snape. Those who did not know the play stared in shock but the others knew exactly which part he wanted and which suited him perfectly. Tohru smiled at the professor and put the hat on. After a few seconds, the hat yelled, even though it was unnecessary, the name of the Tohru would play.

"Fantine!"

Tohru giggled in delight and handed it to Kyo. He put it on and after a few seconds the hat yelled again.

"Jean Valjean!"

Kyo grinned in satisfaction and handed it to Yuki. Yuki looked at the hat, afraid it would find something else bad to say but then still put it on.

"Enjorlas!"

Yuki was surprised and then passed it to Link since Daisuke wanted to do it after.

"Marius!"

Since the tall Gryffindor did not know the play, he did not react and handed it to the red head. However, the others nodded in agreement on the hat's decision. Once on the young red head, the hat shouted again.

"Epopine!"

The others saw his face pale and handed it to Allen, barely whispering, "not again…" Allen put it on and waited.

"Gavroche!"

Allen did not know the play either and handed it to Edward indifferent. Yuki and Kyo started snickering since they knew what the last major part was and Edward seemed to be stuck with it.

"Cosette!"

Edward recognized at once that the name was not a male name and gave the hat back shaking his head. The group headed out but was stopped at the door when professor McGonagall called after them.

"By the way, this is the last play to be performed. And it's the musical one!"

This time, everyone stared in shock and then left. Once they reached a deserted hallway, Link, Allen and Edward turned to face the four other students.

"Alright, we need to at least know what this story is about. And who Marius, Gavroche and Cosette are if we are to play them," started Link.

"Especially if I have to play a girl!" yelled Edward.

"Edward, don't worry. Epopine is a girl as well," said Daisuke, trying to reassure the short blond boy.

"I guess we will have to explain the story of 'Les Miserables' by Victor Hugo," answered Yuki as he led them to their new meeting area: the room of Requirements.

* * *

_Author's note: I tried my best to create a poker game even though I have no idea how to play it. I just recreated a part of the scene from D.Gray Man. I hope it's alright! I did some research on poker for some help._

_Reviews are always welcome! If they are negative, at least make them constructive. Thank you and I hope you continue reading!_


	11. Chapter 11: Fears and Hatred

_Author's note: Chapter eleven! This is the longest chapter yet and maybe one of my personnal favorites! I hope you enjoy this one!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal or the Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators. If I did own them, I would be sticking rich and would not be writting this fanfic._

* * *

This was the day that the students were going against the boggart in defence against the dark arts. Ironically, all the transfer students had that class the same day, all before lunch. However, those who knew what a boggart was capable of were not looking forward to the class at all.

The first class was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 5ft year. In this class, Tohru was the only one of the transfer students. Since she had never done this, she was in the middle of the group and watched as the others turned their fears into something funny. There were mostly snakes, spiders and insects. Once it was Tohru's turn, she stepped in front the boggart.

The creature transformed into a tall woman with short red hair. However, she had many cut, scratches and bruises. She was also bleeding. Tohru was surprised and tears started to fill her eyes. She shook her head and looked again but the woman was still there.

It whispered softly in Japanese, which only Tohru understood and then collapsed, unmoving. The girl was about to run at it but the professor blocked her path. He shook his head and said something but she was not listening. She remembered that morning clearly and turned to run out of the class.

"The rest of you continue the exercise, I'll go find Miss. Honda," said the professor as he to left the classroom. He searched everywhere he could think of but he could not find Tohru. He gave up the search since the next class was about to start.

The next class was Gryffindor and Slytherin, 5ft year, meaning the Golden Trio, Malfoy's group and the Sohmas. They had formed a line like the previous time and it started.

"Don't forget, think of something funny and they say Ridiculous!" said professor Lupin as they were getting ready.

As before, Ron faced a giant spider, Harry faced a dementor and so on. Everyone had performed the spell except for Kyo and Yuki who had stood in the back, away from the others.

"Kyo, Yuki, it's your turn," said Lupin as he gestured them to come.

They looked at each other and reluctantly walked towards the boggart. Kyo stepped forward, wand ready. The boggart noticed him and transformed.

Its transformation got many gasps from the girls and the boys turned away. Before them stood a giant bug. It had long arms with claws, cricket like legs, antennas, big purple eyes with black slits, a snake like head and brown, wrinkling skin. What bothered the students the most was the smell. It was like rotting flesh and two kids threw up, the others also had a hard time keeping their breakfast down.

The boggart stared at Kyo and he stared back, furious. The red head turned around to see the other's reactions which just angered him even more. He dropped his wand and charge at it, yelling his lungs out. Kyo landed a few punches and kicks before he was pulled back by his waist. He turned his head and saw that it was his cousin. He dragged him with all his might away from the creature and turned him to face the opposite direction.

"Turn it into something funny Kyo!" yelled Lupin at the struggling teenager.

"There's nothing funny about it!" Both Sohmas spat at the same time, earning surprised expressions from the whole class.

The boggart noticed that the red head was hidden and went for the next target: the boy with his back towards it, Yuki. It transformed once again and walked towards the struggling Sohma who was trying to control his cousin.

"Long time no see," it said in a calm voice. Yuki's eyes widened in shock and he loosened his grip on Kyo.

"Won't you turn around?" it asked. Yuki gulped but did not turn to face the boggart. It then grabbed his hair and turned the boy around violently, resulting in a groan from the Sohma. However, he did not look up.

"You're not Akito…," Yuki whispered, his eyes closed.

"Oh no? Then look at me you pathetic rat," and it pulled his hair once again to make him face the boggart. Yuki could not help but look into those black eyes, surrounded by that black hair and pale white skin. He was looking right at the person who he tried to avoid since he was young. His body started shaking and he could not move.

"Yuki, make it ridiculous," repeated Lupin once again.

Kyo then decided to intervene. The boggart did not see him coming when he performed a jump kick, pushing it into the cupboard from where it came out.

"As we said, there is nothing funny about it!" and Kyo grabbed his cousin, pulling him out of his state of shock and out of the room.

"Well… class dismissed…," said the professor, trying to smile but could not.

* * *

The class that followed was Slytherin and Ravenclaw 6th year, meaning Allen was the only transfer student in this period. The class played out like before and the white haired boy was the last to pass. He hesitated because he did not want the other students to see some horrible creature he usually had to face but still did. He would transform it into something ridiculous quickly. He stepped forward but stopped and turned. There was someone who had run through the door.

"Sorry professor! But I forgot my herbology book here," gasped Hermione looking around the desk she sat at the previous period.

"That's all right Hermione, just hurry up and return. You don't want to miss anything," responded Lupin.

They all watched her find the book and depart. Once their attention was back on the boggart, they realised it had transformed again. Allen also turned back and had just enough time to duck the sword which was aimed at his head. Since he ducked so fast, he lost balance and fell to the floor. When he looked up, his face paled. It was not a creature he was expecting but something very different.

Before the students stood a black skeleton, a helmet covering its head until its mouth and, instead of fore arms and hands, it had two blades attached to its arms. On the helmet itself, there was a black star and the name Mana written underneath it.

"Allen! Why do this to me again!?" it screeched.

"Mana…," Allen whispered.

"I cursed you once, this time, I'll kill you!" it yelled and lunged at the boy. Allen quickly got up and barely dodged the blade a second time. He stepped away with a small cut on his cheek. Since the whole class was terrified and scared that the skeleton would attack them as well, they had all left the classroom, leaving Allen, Lupin and the boggart alone.

The professor tried to get in front of Allen so that the boggart would change into his fear and leave the white haired boy alone. However, he never was able to since Allen dodged and ducked away from the skeleton to quickly. After a while, Allen started to slow down and the blades were getting closer and closer to their target.

"Allen! You have to cast a spell! You can't keep this up!" cried Lupin, trying to make his voice heard over the yells of the skeleton. "And don't you dare say there is nothing funny about this!"

However, Allen was not listening to the professor. He was not listening to anything. The reason he was slowing down was that the boy was remembering the night when this happened. At this thought, Allen's eyes started to fill with tears. The boggart seized this opportunity and gave the boy a long cut across the chest. Allen yelled and fell to his knees, clutching the wound, the tears he held falling down. The skeleton raised its blade once again and was about to bring it down on the white haired boy's head.

"No!" cried Lupin and was about to cast a spell when the boggart was flung back inside the cupboard which locked itself. The professor looked towards the source of the spell and saw…

"Link?" asked the professor. The tall Gryffindor was standing at the door way, wand out and completely calm. He ran up to Allen and helped him up.

"Link, what are you doing here?" asked Lupin looking at the two heading towards the door. The Gryffindor turned his head a bit to face the teacher.

"My class was let out early because someone blew up their potion. I was heading to my next class when I saw the students run out of yours," he explained, supporting the short boy as best he could. "Maybe it's best to stop for today with the boggart professor…," he whispered and left the class room, supporting the younger, bleeding Slytherin boy.

* * *

The next class was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor 4th year. Professor Lupin had hesitated before actually letting the younger ones attempt a try at the boggart and he was starting to regret his choice. After the other incidents in the morning, he was not the 4th years were ready. However, he did not have another choice since he did not have anything else planned.

As the students gathered inside the classroom, Lupin spotted Daisuke among them. _Another transfer student…_ he thought with a sigh. He explained the spell and told them to line up. They did and he noticed Daisuke was near the end of the line. _At least others will be able to perform the spell before we reach him…_

As expected, every student before Daisuke had normal fears which they changed into something ridiculous. Once it was Daisuke's turn though, the boggart kept changing form. It never stayed in the same one for more than a second. The red head just kept staring at the shape shifter and then at the professor, not sure what to do. Finally, the boggart stopped changing and it turned into feathers.

"Feathers?" asked Lupin.

Most of the class started giggling because they did not see what was so scary about feathers. Their answer was quickly given. The hundred of black feathers started to circle around Daisuke, increase in speed. Then they all heard a faint yell which quickly grew louder.

"Daisuke? Are you alright?" asked Lupin trying to get closer to the student.

However, once he got close enough to the feathers, they cut at him while passing. The professor gave out a yell but was now more determined to get to the middle of the tornado to where Daisuke was.

"Daisuke!" the professor yelled but another voice had overlapped his, saying the same thing.

The cry was pleading the red head instead of wanting to hurt him. Another moment passed before the class heard a soft "ridiculous" and the black feathers turned into colourful balloons which floated to the ceiling. Lupin tore his eyes off the balloons and knelt beside the red head. Daisuke's eyes were glazed over with tears and he had many cuts all over his body. He was knelling on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around his body to keep it from shaking.

"Please don't leave…," Lupin barely heard him whisper.

The professor asked two Hufflepuff students to bring him to the Hospital Wing while the rest of the class finished up. _One more class, one more class, _he repeated over and over in his head.

* * *

The last class before lunch was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 7th year. This class included Edward and Link. The taller blond got into line first while the shorter one went further back, not at all interested.

Link stepped forward, wand ready when Lupin opened the cupboard's doors. The form that stepped out was a giant man with orange hair, blazing red eyes and dark, almost green, skin. He wore a black, desert like outfit which showed the amount of muscles he possessed. Even though Link was tall, the man towered over him, almost twice Edward's height. Just looking at this man, you could sense he was evil by the amount of dark energy he gave off.

"Long time no see, Link," it said with a smile, stepping closer to the Gryffindor.

"I plan on making longer though," replied Link angrily.

"I don't think so. That barrier will break one day, it won't last forever. And I can't wait to come back and take back what I conquered last time."

"Over my dead body," spat Link.

"In all due time hero. I wonder how Zelda is doing though? I can't wait…"

"Ridiculous!" cried Link, cutting the man off. The boggart transformed into a tiny version of the man who sang in a high, squeaky voice.

"You're never getting out of there…," and the blond Gryffindor turned around and sat in the back of the class, arms crossed, looking into space, frowning while playing with his earring. Edward made a mental note to ask him about it during lunch.

The class continued and Edward kept letting the eager students in front of him, leaving him the last spot. Once in front of the boggart, he took a deep breath and stepped forward. The boggart looked at him then transformed. The sight was hideous.

In a pile on the floor lay bones, ripped flesh, parts of limbs, muscles, blood and organs of a human body. What could be distinguished was an arm sticking straight up, a still beating heart and an upside down head with glowing glazed over eyes. The creature was crying out.

More students got sick and they all turned around, yelling. No one saw Edward falling back, eyes rolled up and hitting the floor. The impact caused two dull CLANKs on the floor.

* * *

"…ward? Edward? Edward? Wake up."

The short Ravenclaw slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with… many faces. Lupin, Link, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Daisuke and Allen were all looking at him, worried. He slowly got up, his head spinning.

"Here, eat this," said the professor handing Edward a piece of chocolate. The short boy stared at the piece before Lupin pushed it closer to him. He took it reluctantly, bit into it and chewed slowly. Everyone was still staring at him. He swallowed and made a face.

"This is milk chocolate," he stated bitterly, looking at the piece.

"Yes. You don't like milk chocolate I take?" asked Lupin.

"I don't drink milk, period. It had nothing to do with cocoa."

"No wonder you haven't grown that much…," said Lupin. The others looked him, wondering if he had a death wish, then at Edward but the blond boy did not move. He gave the piece back and got up and headed towards the door. He was a few feet away when it closed and locked. The students looked towards the source of the spell. It was the professor.

"Sorry Edward, I have asked all of you here to talk about the boggart's transformations."

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because the boggart takes the form of the thing we fear the most. It usually isn't a strong transformation since the fears are exaggerated, disproportioned and irrational if you want. Although, the boggart is at its strongest when the fear is real, present and maybe disastrous for the mental or physical state of the person."

"And how do you know when it's at its strongest?" wondered Daisuke in a whisper.

"When a sound was heard. Usual transformations are silent but all of yours spoke or made a distinct sound. Your fears are real and I want to know why so I can help," explained the professor.

"I doubt you could help," growled Kyo.

"I agree with Kyo on this," said Link while the others nodded in agreement.

"Well at least explain why you have those fear," persisted Lupin.

"It's nothing…," said Tohru, looking away.

"Oh, how I doubt that!" burst Lupin, "Let me summarize my morning. First, it's Miss. Torhu with a dying woman. Next, both Sohmas, Kyo with a big bug he beat up and Yuki, with someone not so older than him who is pretty violent. After that, it was Allen with a talking skeleton that was intended on killing him. Right after, as if my morning did not have enough action, Daisuke was contained in a tornado of feathers and a pleading voice. Last, but not least, Link and Edward. Link with a giant who wants to get free and Edward with… a pile of human remains if that is what you want to call it. Now tell me the reasons for these fears," he said bluntly.

The students did not have the time to answer when the previously locked door burst open, revealing two adults who entered the classroom. The first one was a tall man with short, black, sleek hair and piercing black eyes. Behind him entered a shorter woman with long golden hair and orange-brown eyes.

"Mustang?" whispered Edward staring at the man.

"And who may you be?" asked Lupin, stepping forward.

"What, an uncle can't come and see his favourite nephew?" replied sarcastically the man. "We were told to wait downstairs for him but, since Ed never showed up, we decided to come and get him!"

During that time, Edward had a face of utter shock but once the man came closer, he changed his attitude. He grinned broadly and turned to the other students.

"You guys, meet my uncle Roy Mustang and my aunt, Riza Hawkeye," presented Edward.

Riza stepped closer to Edward, bent down and handed him a package. Since her bangs and her hair covered most of her face then, the others were not sure if she said something to him or not. They did not have time to wonder since Edward turned around and, with a smile, gestured to the others to follow.

Outside, Dumbledore was waiting but they passed him as well. He was surprised to see the two adults but even more when it was Edward who was between them, smiling. The headmaster entered the classroom and walked up to Lupin.

"They are getting the habit of ignoring us lately, haven't they?" he asked chuckling. Lupin could only nod in agreement.

* * *

_Author's Note: Will secrets be revealed? What are Edward's 'uncle and aunt' doing at Hogwarts? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12: Short, Dark and Powerful Se

_Author's note: I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and those who have taken the time to add it to their favorites list. I would love to thank **Haruhibunny**, **Daisuke Kazamasturi**, **Kaira**, **Nightmare70**, **faxnessrocks**, **nAuGHty NiKkI13**, **dracolover19** & **Alex, Alex, and Loor** for the reviews. I also wna to thank **Daisuke Kazamasturi,** **Animateia** & **faxnessrocks **for adding my story to their favorites list. This chapter is for past and future readers alike!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators. However, I sometimes wish I had enough money to buy them since I love them all!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twelve: Short, Dark and Powerful Secrets**_

The group walked through the school, the adults and Edward in front, the others following, confused. The nephew and uncle seemed to be having fun since they were talking and laughing the whole way. Edward stopped at the seventh floor hallway, passed in front of the wall three times and motioned them in. He quickly closed the door behind him and cast a spell.

"Alright, what do you want Mustang?" growled Edward bitterly.

Link, Yuki and Kyo did not seem surprised since Edward was almost never that cheerful. However, Allen, Daisuke and Tohru all seemed shocked and the sudden change of personality.

"Oh, come on Edward. Do you really think we always come to you for something?" answered Mustang with a sly grin.

"Let me think, yes," replied Edward sarcastically.

"Wait a minute! Time out! What is this?" asked Allen stepping next to Edward. "How do you know Edward if you aren't his aunt and uncle?" The white haired boy also had to look up at the adults because he was just a tall as the golden haired boy.

"Bean sprout is right. Besides, how are we supposed to believe the 'family' relation if you gave Ed the weirdest nickname ever?" asked Link stepping to the other side of the Ravenclaw student. "Who calls someone 'FullMetal" anyway?"

At the mention of that name, Edward's face lost a bit of color while Mustang's eye twitched slightly. Only Hawkeye remained calm and composed.

"We never called him that. I think you misunderstood something else," she replied calmly, smiling.

"Do you want to try that again? If not, I can repeat the exact phrase. Now, why did you call Ed 'FullMetal?" said Link, grinning slyly and crossing his arms. _He can be quite arrogant sometimes_, thought Allen. However, he too was wondering when Link ever heard the adults say 'FullMetal'.

"As I said before, we never…," she started but Link cut her off.

"And I quote, 'We need a place to talk FullMetal. Find one.' From the mouth of Riza Hawkeye herself when handing the package to Ed," stated Link bluntly.

The three of them looked at Link and then at each other. Even the students were astonished on how he heard that. Link realised they were staring and turned around.

"I told you, I have good hearing," he explained and turned back to face the adults, his smile growing eviler. He knew he got them and he did not hide it.

"Right, your tall friend here…," started Mustang.

"Link. The tall friend's name is Link," cut in the Gryffindor.

"Right, Link is sadly right," explained Mustang. "We came here to see Ed because he works for the military of our country."

Once he said that, the jaws of the students dropped. _Edward, in the military?_ They all thought. They kept their attention on the two adults who looked at each other and nodded.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," saluted the woman.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." He looked down at Edward and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to make things worse?" the blond student asked, earning a glare from Mustang. Edward sighed and saluted as well. "Major Edward Elric."

The others stared at the three, trying to digest the information. Edward started to become very impatient with his superior and glared at the man.

"Now, what do you want?" he asked.

"Yes, last year, we received a letter asking us to keep an eye out for one student in particular here. There were suspicions that the student in question could be in danger. That is why we sent Edward," explained Hawkeye.

"So Ed is actually older than 18 since he is in the military?" asked Tohru.

"No, he joined when he was younger and just a bit shorter," said Mustang while dodging a punch aimed at his face.

"And why is he called 'FullMetal'?" asked Allen bringing Link's question back.

"It's a military name, nothing more," explained Mustang. They did not push further since they had already answered the other question.

"Anyway," said Yuki, changing the subject, "who is Ed supposed to watch?"

"The boy's name is Harry Potter," replied Mustang.

There was a brief pause before all the students, except Edward, burst out, laughing. Even Link, who had kept a serious face for the whole thing fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Edward? Have you been watching him at all?" asked Hawkeye seriously, looking down at the blond boy.

"Of course!" he answered quickly but angrily.

"While giving life lessons on occasion…," added Link, trying to regain his breath.

"You didn't punch him did you?" asked Hawkeye worrying.

"He didn't get the chance to yet," continued Link, enjoying this.

"He called you short, didn't he Ed?" asked Mustang, wearing a smug grin.

"On occasion, I think," put in Daisuke, coming closer. With this Mustang grin grew even more.

"Anyway, what do you want?" asked Edward, trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes. Look at the package we brought," Edward pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. There was a box. "A few days ago, we were contacted by two separate organisations that have joined together. They asked us to come here and give some information to their people, one from each," he explained. Edward opened the box in turn and found a letter with a pile of rubble underneath. "They said that they could help us with our task since they also received similar letters to ours. The objects are for the two of them," added the taller man.

Edward pulled out the letter and looked at the name on top of it. It would have been easy to figure out the owner of this object if he read these symbols.

"Yuki? Can you read this?" he asked the Slytherin boy. Yuki approached and looked at the letter as well.

"Sorry but this isn't Japanese Ed, nor Chinese. There are too many squares and lines. There are no lines that curve or flow," explained Yuki, trying to make it simple for the older boy.

"Well Mustang, how in the world am I supposed to figure this one out? They didn't at least tell you how those two looked?" asked Edward angrily, glaring at the adult.

"I thought you could solve this problem by yourself, seeing that you're a prodigy and all," remarked Mustang slyly.

"Oh ya!? And how do you expect me to solve this if you're the one who was contacted!" yelled Edward, shaking the letter high with his right hand. What he did not know is that he was shaking it right at Link's eyesight. The tall blond noticed the writing and immediately snatched it from Edward's hand. He turned away and opened it, quickly reading the message inside.

"Link, what are you doing? That is for the person who is with…"

"Hyrule," finished Link, "I know. This is hylian writing."

Link kept reading the letter and it dawned on the others that Link worked for that organisation.

"Link?" asked Edward coming closer. The Gryffindor turned to face the shorter boy with a confused face.

"You have so much explaining to do!" yelled Edward in his face, making Link cover his ears.

"I told you my hearing was better than yours! You don't have to yell!" he screamed back, however, they all noticed that he was shaking slightly. The reason though was unclear.

Although, during all this, Edward had forgotten about the box he was holding and the contents spilt to the floor. Only Allen noticed this and went to have a closer look. He thought it looked oddly familiar and frowned, trying to remember.

"Ow!"

Everyone looked at the source of the noise and saw Allen on the floor, hiding his face. Edward then realised his mistake and looked for the rubble, surprised that it was not anywhere to be seen. When they came closer to Allen, he refused to take his hands away from his face. It was Mustang who grabbed the gloved hands and pulled them apart. This revealed something small, round, golden, with a long tail and wings, biting Allen nose. When it noticed that the hands were gone, it let go and started hitting the white haired boy's head, constantly circling around.

"Tim stop!" the Slytherin cried, trying to grab the flying object.

"Allen? You know what this is?" asked Hawkeye.

"It's a…," started Allen trying to grab it again, "golem. Its name is Timcampi, Tim for short," he explained trying to grab the golem again.

Tim flew out of reach and opened its mouth again. However, it was not aiming to bite someone but an image appeared. What they saw was a room full with paper and a man sleeping at the desk in the middle. The others were so concentrated on the image that they did not notice Allen turning around and hitting his head on the nearest object, repeating the word 'stupid' repeatedly. Link grabbed his and pulled him closer to the golem and away from the furniture.

"Mind explaining this Allen?"

"Um…, you see…," he started to explain when another person entered the image projected by the golem.

"Ah Allen, you got Tim I see. One moment." The man walked up to the sleeping one and whispered something in his ears. To the surprise of the others, he was up and about in no time, with a machine gun in his hands.

"Poor girl…," said Link. They all looked at him, confused. He realized why and explained himself. "The girl who is supposed to get married. I think he is planning on killing the fiancée."

"Linali isn't getting married. We just say that to wake him up," explained Allen, trying to reassure his friends.

"Hello Allen, how is your mission going?" asked the man at the desk.

"Great…," he said sarcastically. "You just blew my cover…"

"That really doesn't matter now anyway. You still have the first mission but I'm adding another one. I think colonel Mustang must have explained to you the letter we got," Allen nodded, "Good. Anyway, since you'll also have school work, I will have someone on stand by at the village near your school to help in case of emergency." Allen nodded in agreement, thankful for the extra help.

"And who will be there?"

"Three of them will be rotating at a different time, starting with Kanda," he pointed at the other end of the room. The image turned to reveal a tall, Japanese man with long black hair tied back in a high ponytail. The others did not know if he was glaring at the man or at them. Maybe both they concluded.

"Remind me why I have to help bean sprout?" he asked bitterly. When Link heard the nickname, he snickered, looking at Allen who sighed.

"Great to see you too Kanda," greeted Allen just as bitterly.

"Then it will be Linali," came the voice of the man while the image turned again to reveal a younger Chinese girl with greenish-black hair tied in two pigtails.

"Hi Allen!" she said smiling.

"Thank God you're coming too!" laughed Allen, returning her greeting while she laughed as well.

"And the last one is Rabi," the image showed another tall man with orange hair held up with a head band and an eye patch.

"Great to be working with bean sprout and Yu again!" he cheered.

"Don't call me Yu!" yelled Kanda while Linali and Allen both laughed at the comment. Allen was happy at that moment he was miles away from Kanda so no harm would come to him from teasing the Japanese exorcist.

"What do your uniforms mean?" asked Yuki. He had noticed that Kanda, Linali and Rabi all wore matching black uniforms with a white cross while the two other men wore white with a black cross.

"Allen didn't tell you?" asked the man at the desk.

"It was supposed to be a secret Komui…," replied Allen, getting annoyed with the man.

"These four, including Allen over there, are exorcists of the Black Order," he said. Those in the room stared at Komui in confusion.


	13. Chapter 13: Miserables

_Author's note: A great big thank you to all readers, reviewers and those who like my sotry enough to add it to their favorites or alert list. This is chapter 13! Unlucky or lucky? For the characters, pretty unlucky but for the readers, lucky. Why? Because they have another chapter to read! Alright, I just get to the point, actually, the story._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their very lucky creators. Also, for this chapter, I do not own the story or songs of the "Miserables". They belong to Victor Hugo and the composers._

_Enjoy!

* * *

__**Chapter Thirteen: Miserables**_

"Exorcists?" they all asked.

"Yes, exorcists. Those chosen by God to get rid of the demons here on earth," explained Komui as if it was the simplest and most common thing in the world.

"Oh!" they all replied.

After Dark and Krad's attack and the dogondos, they were not surprised that there could be demons in this world as well. It also helped that they were in a magic school were they learned about these types of creatures every week.

"That reminds me, Allen," added Komui, looking over his papers, "you'll have to keep looking for it."

Allen nodded while the others were confused about what Komui was talking about. Mentally, Allen kicked himself since it had been a long time since he had gone to search for the object. However, none of the exorcists elaborated further on the subject.

"So Allen, if you need anything, just use Tim, he will be staying with you so that you can contact Kanda, Linali, Rabi or me at any time. Enjoy the rest of the school year!"

"And good luck with your part in the play, Gavroche!" cried Rabi from the other side of the image before it faded away.

"Gavroche? Like in Les Miserable's Gavroche?" asked Mustang smiling.

"And how do you know that play and I don't?" cut in Edward before Allen could reply.

"You're in it too Edward?" asked Mustang, completely ignoring the question.

"Tell me what it is about first. These guys didn't," he said pointing to the other students.

"We didn't have time Ed," sighed Yuki.

It was true, the day they were going to explain it, Edward suddenly remembered that he had something to send. They now realized that it must have been to Mustang and Hawkeye since Edward seemed to send a letter by owl every week. Afterwards, none of them had the time to explain the whole story, just small parts of it to the three students, and not at the same time.

"Doesn't matter. I'll tell him," suggested Mustang. "The story mostly revolves around an ex-prisoner named Jean Valjean. It also happens in a time period of around 20 years. He was considered evil but changed early in the story. During the play, he meets many people. First, Javert, the inspector who had been in the prisons, guarding the men, namely Jean. Next, there is Fantine. She was a young girl who was left by her husband with a child, Cosette, who she had to abandon. Following so far?" asked Mustang. Edward nodded.

"Anyway, Jean promises Fantine that he would take care of Cosette, which he does. The next person who comes in is Marius. Young, handsome, revolutionary, like me," this earned a glare from Edward and weird looks from the others. "It was a joke. Anyway, there is also Enjorlas who is the leader of the rebels. And Gavroche, for Allen's information, is a young street boy, who dies bravely. Before Marius joins the group, he met Cosette and they fell in love and…"

"What!?" cried Edward and Link.

"Ah FullMetal is playing Cosette?" asked Hawkeye wearing a smile.

"And Eponine as well, no?" asked Daisuke shyly.

"Eponine is in your play as well? Yes she is and she also dies bravely, quite touching."

"Oh…"

"Anyway… Link, your turn," said Edward looking at the taller blond boy with a sly grin.

"My turn for what?" he asked innocently, looking away.

"Don't play dumb with me. What did the letter say?"

"I didn't have time to finish…"

"Liar."

"No really, I was at the part were it said 'However, there is a problem…' and then Allen yelled. So I never did finish it," explained Link holding up the paper. The letter itself was clearly in English and Edward saw the words near the top of the paper.

"Alright, read the rest," he sighed.

Link got up turned around once again and read. It took him a while but the others understood the he was rereading it a few times. They were surprised though that he crumpled the paper angrily.

"So Link?" asked Edward walking up to him.

"That bastard…" he growled. They stared at him in shock since it was the first time they had seen him this angry before. "That bastard got out…"

Edward suddenly remembered the defence against the dark arts class when the boggart mentioned something about getting out. The man Link was talking about was probably the one from the letter.

"You need to go back then," Edward said steeping in front of Link, staring at him directly in the eye. However, he had to look up and Link, down for this to happen.

"It would be pointless Ed. He isn't there anymore. He left Hyrule…"

The Ravenclaw was about to say something when the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the afternoon courses. He sighed, turned, opened the door and headed out. The others slowly followed, all lost in their own thoughts on the events that took place that morning. When Mustang and Hawkeye were alone, he looked at the open door and sighed.

"What is it colonel?" she asked.

"Don't you sometimes find they support too much weight on their shoulders?"

"Yes but this time, they have one another to help," she replied smiling at Mustang. He could only smile back in response.

* * *

The group split up to head to their respective classes. Daisuke ran down the flights of stairs since he had double potions that afternoon and he did not want to be late. He arrived at the door just as Snape opened it to let the students in. They got their assignment for the class and were put to work. 

Near the end of the class, Snape made his usual rounds, looking at each potion, taking and rarely giving points to the two houses present. When he stopped at Daisuke's, he sighed and surprisingly gave him ten points.

"Sadly, Niwa made the only successful potion today. Anyway, class dismissed," though he put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "Niwa, I want to see you after."

Daisuke gulped but did not know why the potions master wanted to talk to him. He did not blow anything up nor drop anything this time. On top of that, he had made a good potion. Daisuke slowly put his things away and walked up to the front of the class where Snape was waiting.

"Took you long enough Niwa," he snarled.

"Sorry professor. What did you want to tell me?"

"Seeing as we have a play to put on before the Christmas holidays, I thought it would be wise if we practised at least once before then."

"Yes professor, it would be best."

"Good. I think there should be a least two practises a week. Starting tonight. Meet me here at eight and Friday at seven."

"Yes professor. I will tell the others!" said Daisuke smiling as he turned around and headed to the door.

"And don't any of you dare be late!" yelled Snape after him.

"Yes professor!"

* * *

Daisuke reached the Great Hall to find the others were already there. Some like Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Allen were eating, some more than others. This meant Allen who had a pile of food on his plate. However, Link and Edward were only playing with their meal, Link with a frown on his face, deep in thought and Edward was constantly glaring at the staff table. Daisuke looked up there and saw that Mustang and Hawkeye were still there, eating and talking with Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

Daisuke decided to break the news of the practise to Yuki and Allen first, then working his way to the Ravenclaw table. He wanted everyone to know in case Edward lost his temper on the red head. He headed to the table, to the lone Slytherins and sat next to them.

"Hey Yuki, Allen. Just want to tell you that Snape wants to see us in the potion classroom at eight."

"Why?" asked Allen after swallowing.

"For the Christmas assignment…," whispered Daisuke, not wanting the other Slytherins to know about it until the time came.

The two Slytherins nodded, understanding what Daisuke meant. The red head got up and headed to his own table to see Tohru. He sat down next to the cheerful girl and explained the situation. She smiled and was excited about the practise. Daisuke nodded and went to the Gryffindor table, determined to talk with the daydreaming Link and the, not so easy to talk to Kyo. He went for the tougher one first.

"Kyo?"

"Hum?" the red head acknowledged, his mouth full.

"Snape wants us to practise the play tonight and Friday. We need to meet him at eight at the potions classroom."

"Great…," he grumbled.

"But you'll be there right?"

"Yeah yeah. I will."

"Great! See you then!"

_One down, another Gryffindor to go…,_ thought Daisuke heading to Link who still had not eaten a single bite on his plate. Daisuke sat next to the tall blond boy, hesitating before telling him about tonight. He knew Snape and the Gryffindors were not best of friends but he hoped that Link would get along with the potions master for a few hours a week.

"Don't worry, I'll be there…," he sighed.

"You know, you scare me sometimes with your hearing," said Daisuke smiling.

"And you scare me with your clumsiness. I guess we're even!" he said laughing.

Daisuke also started laughing because it was true. He was clumsy. A part from Neville, nobody has destroyed that many ingredients, cauldrons and tables as the red head. Daisuke was just happy that Link was in a better mood than the afternoon. He got up and headed to the last person on the team, Edward. However, while he was getting up from the bench of the Gryffindor table, his foot got caught in his robes and he tripped down the row between the two tables. He heard Link snicker but ignoring the blond, Daisuke made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Daisuke was still a bit nervous about talking to the short blond boy. He had a habit of exploding at times because of his temper. The red head sighed and sat next to Edward.

"Um, Edward?"

"What?" asked the irritated Ravenclaw. Daisuke took a deep breath and in one shot he explained about that night.

"Snape wants us to practise so we have to meet him at eight in his classroom, see you later," and he got up and was about to run away from the wrath of Edward when he was pulled back by the back of his robes.

"Woah. Where are you going like that?" asked Edward, holding on tightly to Daisuke. "I'm not getting mad if that's why you're running…," he whispered.

Daisuke turned around and sighed. He had acted irrationally and without thinking. He sat back down and watched as the Edward played with his food once again.

"Sorry, I just saw that you were in a bad mood and thought that you would burst," explained Daisuke looking down.

"It's nothing. After what happened today, everybody is a bit tensed. And it doesn't help that my _'aunt and uncle'_ are here as well."

"I guess you didn't tell them about your role yet? But Hawkeye seemed to have guessed."

"I never agreed to her statement. And I'm not playing on telling them either. Ever."

"Telling who what?" asked a voice behind them. It was Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Nobody nothing," replied Edward sternly.

"Don't be mean Edward. Anyway, we have to go so behave yourself and don't get into anymore fights. Oh, and watch that _short_ temper of yours," said Mustang, saying goodbye and leaving the Great Hall, Hawkeye closely behind, letting Edward fume over the remark.

* * *

The group met outside the potions classroom at five to eight that night. Everyone was present except for Allen. Yuki said that he had not been at the common room nor in the library since he had been to both these places only a few minutes ago. 

"Maybe he got lost?" tried Tohru, expecting to lighten the mood.

They all forced a small laughed but knew it could not be true. They all remembered what Komui had told them: that Allen was actually an exorcist and that he had a mission to complete here, just like Edward.

"I think we should go look for…," started Link but the white haired boy was already running down the hallway in their direction, fixing his left hand glove.

"Sorry…I'm…late…," he panted once he reached the group.

"Where were you?" asked Edward.

Allen hesitated a bit and was about to say something when the door burst open, revealing the potions master himself.

"You're all on time for once…," he growled. "Well, get in."

Allen looked surprised since he thought that it was past eight. However, he was relieved to know that he had made it on time. They all obeyed and entered the classroom, wanting this to finish as fast as possible. Inside, they found seven packs of papers on the desks, each with the name of the character as well as the student. They each picked up their respective packs and flipped through them. They saw that there was very little text and long songs. All the boys sighed while Tohru got all excited again.

"Professor? Are we going to sing all of these?" she asked smiling.

"Of course Miss. Honda, that is why they're there. Anyway, all of you have from two to five songs, solos or in groups. If you were wondering, I also have some. We will practise in order for today, to get used to the songs," he explained while walking up to a record player. He put the pin on and a song started.

"Sohma, you're first," he said pointing to Kyo. He reluctantly opened the pack and barely read the words written on it.

"Sohma…," growled Snape, approaching the red head.

"Why don't I try first professor? I think they are just shy…," said Tohru stepping in front of Kyo. She did not want the two of them to start an argument at the beginning.

"Fine," Snape headed to the record player and moved the needle further to the middle.

Another song started. Tohru walked to the center, opened her book and began sing. She was not as bad as the professor thought, of course there were some shaky parts but it was normal, it was the first time. The others listened to the lyrics and were left speechless on how it made them feel.

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

They were all touched by the words that they did not realize that she had stopped singing. They all applauded, happy that at least one of them was good. The third song started and Snape motioned to Tohru to continue.

"This is also your song," he said pleased.

She nodded and continued to sing the new song. Halfway, Snape motioned to Kyo to enter since Jean was supposed to be with her. He hesitated before starting to sing with Tohru. He sang in a low voice and looked embarrassed. At one point during the song, Tohru took his hand and he turned redder than his orange hair. He looked at her and she smiled. The smile that always made his insides melt. Knowing that Tohru was encouraging him, he sang louder and better than before. He was even acting some parts out. The others actually believed in what they were singing about. Once the song ended, Tohru slowly let go of his hand but he squeezed tighter, whispering 'thank you'. She could only smile in response while a light blush crept to her cheeks. The boys applauded and waited for the next song to start.

"This one is Cosette's" explained Snape, looking at the Ravenclaw boy.

Edward was not at all pleased about this. He did not move from his spot and Link had to pull and push him to the middle of the class. Once there, he stood there, glaring at the professor who looked like he was enjoying this.

"Come on Elric, sing."

"No," he answered bluntly.

"If you don't, I could always tell your classmates about this and it will known throughout the castle by tomorrow morning," he threatened.

"I don't care, at least I won't be singing like a girl," he snapped back.

"How about I invite your aunt and uncle to the play? I'm sure they would be glad to see it," he threatened again. This time, he knew he hit the mark since Edward tensed up.

"Fine. But if I do this, you do not breath a word to them," he threatened at his turn.

"Deal."

The music started and Edward started to sing reluctantly. At first, they could barely heard the blond boy but as the song progressed, he gained more confidence and sang even better than any of them had expected. _He still sounds like a boy, _thought the professor.

"There, I'm done. Is that all?" he asked at the end, embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Far from it Elric. You, Kokiri and Sohma have the most songs in all, both of you have five to sing," explained Snape with a sly grin.

"What?" they all yelled.

"Now, I can't have you yelling, you'll lose your voices and then you won't be able to sing. Besides, next time, try sounding like a girl, Elric. Cosette is a soprano, not an alto. Walker, your next. Your song included other poor people but since we are at a lose of characters, we have cut out their parts. There are also Enjorlas who sings but we can decide that afterwards."

Allen nodded and reached the middle of the classroom. He started to read and sing but it was not that good. And the end, he was the most embarrassed and giggled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"We will need to work with you a bit more Walker," said Snape but he did not seem as hard on the white haired boy. They all realized it was because he was in Slytherin. Snape skipped the next song and only Tohru dared ask why.

"Because I sing that one and I want to hear all of you before curfew," he explained. "Anyway, Sohma, your turn," pointing at Yuki.

Yuki gulped and made his way to the center, the music started and after a shaky beginning, he was relaxed and sang well. Near the end, they actually believed in the message Yuki was supposed to be transmitting. Once he was done, he headed back to his place.

"Elric, you're up again with Sohma and then Kokiri and Niwa will come after," said Snape pointing to Edward, Kyo, Link and Daisuke respectively.

The four of them took a spot in the middle and Edward started singing once again. He started of better than the last time. Kyo jumped in a second to late, earning a glare from Snape but he was determined to prove the potions master wrong. He sang with more feeling than expected, surprising the others. Once there part was done, Link and Daisuke stepped forward and continued the song. Link showed more self assurance than the others but Daisuke was shakier. Once it was done, Snape just nodded and motioned for Edward and Link to stay.

"The next one is for both of you," he said grinning slyly. _He does that too often, _thought Link.

While singing the song, Edward's voice became more and more shaky as he sang the words on the paper. _I can't believe I'm singing this to a guy! _He thought nervously.

Link seemed just a bit more confident but he also kept his distance from the shorter blond.

"You know, when we present this, you will have to show that both of you are in love," said Snape.

"Yes but we are not presenting it yet," replied Edward sarcastically.

"But you will have to practise it, next time, I have to believe it," he snapped back. "Next is the hardest song."

"Why?" asked Tohru.

"Because, near the end, the voices overlap. This is the difficulty since we are not singing the same thing at all and at the same time," he explained.

They tried it the first time and everything went well until the overlap. They all got mixed up and messed that part up.

"Well, that was horrible. We need to practise that one a lot. Anyway, Niwa, your up."

And it continued like this until the final song. Once they were all done, more than an hour had passed. They were all tired and they wanted nothing more than to go to bed. The professor let them go, reminding them that they had another practise Friday at seven in the same classroom. They also had to learn at least one song by then. They agreed and left the room. Yuki and Allen were the first to leave the group since their common room was nearby. They said goodnight and parted ways, Allen yawning and stretching as he walked away.

Once in front of the Great Hall, Edward left with Daisuke, taking the closer stairway, saying goodnight to the others.

"Good night to you too Co…," started Link but stopped after receiving a death glare from the short blond boy.

Link laughed softly but let it slide, he turned to Kyo so they could also leave but when he saw that he had stayed further back with Tohru, he pretended to ignore them and walked up the other stairway, heading to the Gryffindor's common room.

"Kyo?" she asked, puzzled on why he had held her back.

He was hesitating and stuttering. He turned his face away to hide the blush that had come back on his cheeks.

"Kyo? Are you alright? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" she asked worryingly.

"No, it's just," he tried but stopped and sighed. "We need to get to our common rooms before the teachers catch us…," he whispered.

She hesitated before leaving, following Edward's and Daisuke's path. Kyo stayed there for a moment before following Link's path, head down, sighing. He wanted to ask her but he did not seem to be able too. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _he continually thought before bumping into someone.

"Sorry," he grumbled and kept walking. However, he was held back by a hand which had grabbed his arm.


	14. Chapter 14: Truth or not yet?

_Author's note: Voila! Chapter 14. The end to a cliffhanger from the previous chapter, the dreaded chapter 13! Never mind... Anyway, as usual, reviews are welcomed with open arms and, if they are negative, try to make them at least constructive. In other words, no flammes. That is greatly appreciated. Thank you!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective creators and/or owners._

_Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Truth or not yet? **_

Kyo turned around and was about to snap back at the person to make him let go but stared in shock at what laid before him. A younger student, probably from Hufflepuff, had grabbed him. However, Kyo just gazed into his blank eyes. He had never seen that type of eyes. Along with the blank stare, the boy wore a goofy grin, his mouth half open.

"Let go brat. You should be in your common room about now. Get going," said Kyo trying to get out of the boy's grip.

"Friend of exorcist… must eliminate...," he said in a shaky and deep voice which sent chills down Kyo's spine.

Then it dawn on the red head the meaning of those words, he struggled even more to get out of his grip but it was too late. The boy yelled and his skin ripped open, revealing a giant metal sphere with many pipes coming out of it. In the middle, was what seemed to be a mask with horns. The face itself was one a fear and horror. Kyo back up to the wall and turned to run. He figured that those pipes were not there as decoration.

Just as he turned the corner, the thing started firing bullets form those pipes which broke the wall. Kyo ran faster, trying to find a teacher at the same time. He ran through the hallways as fast as possible but the thing was still after him. He turned another corner but hit a dead end. There were no doors or passages near by, only tapestries. He was going to backtrack and change direction when the thing appeared at the end of the hallway. _I'm trapped. I can't go up against bullets…, _he thought as panic took over. His knees and hands started shaking. _Stop it Kyo. Get a hold of yourself…, _he thought angrily. The thing neared Kyo who backed up against the wall. When the pipes aligned themselves to face him, he shut his eyes, slid down to the floor and feared the worst.

However, right before the thing shot the bullets, he had a picture of Tohru in his mind. _Why am I thinking of her in a time like this? Because…because I never told her…, _he thought. Tears started to fill his eyes and he got even more frustrated. _Damn it…,_ then he heard the bullets being launched. He shut his eyes even more and waited for them to hit but they never did.

Kyo slowly opened his eyes and saw a giant hand covering him. The claw-like hand was attached to the body of a person standing in front of him. He completely opened his eyes when he noticed the white hair of the person.

"Allen?"

The person turned around and Kyo realised he was right. However, Allen showed signs that he had taken the attack head on. Kyo looked around, wondering where the Slytherin came from and saw one of the tapestries slashed and a passageway behind it. He was brought back to the white haired boy when he collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Allen? Allen!" he was about to grab him but Allen pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me… The bullets are poisoned…," he whispered.

Kyo was starting to panic. It was his fault if Allen had to block the attack. There were many black upside down stars that started to appear on his face. Also, in front of his left eye was a red glass like object with a golden trim.

"Damn!" he shouted, punching the floor in frustration. _I'm useless… _

"Don't worry. My anti-akuma weapon can heal me," said Allen smiling at the red head in reassurance.

As Allen said, the claw glowed a bright green color and the pentacles retreated. The Slytherin boy was healed from the poison but not the wounds. He got back up and ran towards the thing. His giant arm changed into a cannon type weapon which he shot at the attacker. It yelled then slowly disappeared.

"That was the last one…," he panted as he fell to the floor once again.

This time, Kyo ran to him and helped him up. He noticed that the red glass that had covered his left eye was gone and that his arm had returned to normal. However, it was the first time Kyo realised that Allen's left hand had always been different from his right. The left hand seemed to be bigger, its nails painted black but most of all, a black cross embedded in the red skin.

"Allen? Was your hand always like that?" he asked looking down at the Slytherin boy who was still leaning on Kyo.

Allen hung his head and nodded. He sighed and was about to talk when they heard footsteps, like someone was running very quickly in their directions. Allen quickly hid his left hand in the pockets of his robes before Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall turned the corner and spotted the boys.

"What happened?" cried McGonagall, hurrying over to them, Snape slowly behind.

"There was another attack one the castle, professor," said Kyo bluntly. He did not appreciate that the teachers who are supposed to protect the school were for the third time ineffective.

"Yes, we heard all of those yells and explosions outside but once we got there, everything was gone. There were only holes in the ground that showed any sign of a battle," explained Snape.

The two boys hesitated because they both did not want to explain about Allen's mission and left hand.

"Sorry professors. I need to get Allen to the Hospital Wing, as the clumsy boy he is, he tripped down two flights of stairs. And since I still have not figured out were the Hospital Wing is, I go lost…" lied Kyo, trying to pass the teachers who let them through. They both know it was true that Allen was clumsy and that Kyo could still get lost since he is new.

Once out of hear shot, Allen turned to Kyo and nodded and smiled in thanks.

"No problem. I owe you my life, it's the least I could do," he said looking forward. He had a new determination. He wanted to help in anyway he could so that, when the time comes, he could protect his friends and Tohru.

ababab

The next day, the classes that were supposed to be held outside such as flying and care of magic creatures were cancelled. Even though Dumbledore did not explain the reasons why, the students figured it out since they saw the giant holes in the ground near the castle. They realised there had been another attack.

The whole school was surprised, including the Link, Edward, Yuki, Tohru and Daisuke. They had not even heard about anything happening when they where heading towards their respective common rooms. However, they realised quickly that it was either Allen or Kyo, or both who were responsible. They waited for the two of them to arrive at breakfast but when they did not, they started to worry.

They were about to go look for them when they both entered the Great Hall. Kyo seemed fine but Allen had a bandage on his cheek and probably others underneath his robes. The five students ran to meet them and bombarded with questions.

"What in the world happened last night?" asked Link a bit to loudly. This caught the attention of some students, especially the golden trio.

"Can't we explain later, I starving," answered Allen looking at the amount of food on the tables.

Link looked at the others who did not feel like letting the topic slide but decided it was better to discuss it away from the students. He nodded and let Allen head to the Slytherin table and Kyo to the Gryffindor table so they could eat. Once they were out of hear shot, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and leaned closer.

"Those guys are up to something. They have been since the beginning of the year. I think it is time we figure out what is it," he explained.

"I agree mate. These attacks are becoming more frequent since they came here," said Ron nodding his head.

"We have to get close to them but with Link's hearing, I don't think we could. Not even with the invisibility cloak," said Hermione sighing.

"Then we do something about his hearing. Remember last year when Edward was yelling at Link for some reason and Link had to cover his ears since Edward was just two feet away. He then yelled back that his ears would hurt for hours afterward," stated Harry looking at Hermione and Ron. They both understood.

"I'll go ask Fred and George for help. They would be glad to help disturb Filch and the teachers," said Ron smiling.

"But tell them to make it look like it was for everybody and that Link just happened to be near by. That way, Link won't get suspicious," added Hermione, glancing over at the mentioned blond boy. They were thankful that he was half a table away and was now having a loud conversation with the red head.

They agreed to it and Ron and Hermione left to go find Fred and George while Harry went to go get his invisibility cloak from his trunk. They met back in front of their first class and nodded to each other.

"When?" Harry asked while taking a seat between them.

"Before lunch since that's when they get together," the red head answered in a whisper since Kyo and Tohru were passing by to get to their seats.

"Right," replied Harry, nodding. _This is going to be interesting, _he thought.

The three of them waited impatiently during the whole morning. They also tried to avoid the Sohmas and Tohru as well as the others during that time as well. Once the last bell of the morning ran, the three of them walked as quickly as possible to the Great Hall.

"Where did Fred and George say they were going to do it?" asked Harry as the neared the Hall.

"They said it would be right outside," answered Hermione quietly.

Harry then spotted the twins near the entrance, leaning on the wall, watching the students as they entered the Great Hall. They spotted the golden trio, winked at them, and gave thumbs up. They nodded in return, grinning. Harry made sure that his cloak was ready inside his bag. The golden trio entered the Hall and took a seat in the middle of the table, with a clear view of the doorway. Just as they expected, the seven came in groups: Yuki, Kyo and Tohru first; then Daisuke and Allen; and last Edward and Link.

The three smiled seeing the last one. They also realised Fred and George also saw him since fireworks started exploding inside and outside the Great Hall, cornering the two 7th years and a few other students with the amount mini detonations. With all the blasts, the students also heard a loud and frustrated yell.

Once the fireworks were finished, the students who were caught in the middle got up slowly, none seemed to have any injuries except for a quicker heartbeat. Only one stayed on the floor longer: Link. He was still clutching his ears and groaning. Edward helped the taller Gryffindor up but had a hard time keeping him up. Link started to sway a bit, lost balance and fell back to the floor. By then, the others had time to reach them.

"Link? Link? Are you alright?" asked Tohru worryingly.

The blond boy did not seem to respond and shook his head a bit. He looked back up and jumped back. He did not realised they were so close.

"What happened?" he practically shouted.

"Fireworks. That's what happened Link," explained Edward kneeling close enough to the Gryffindor so that he could hear.

Link seemed to be able to hear him a bit and nodded. Edward helped him back up and they exited to Great Hall together. The trio watched them leave and followed, closely. Once the seven turned a corner, Harry pulled out his cloak, checked if anybody was around and passed it over himself, Ron and Hermione.

As expected, they led them to the seventh floor hallway and stopped in front of the part of the wall which led to the Room of Requirements. Daisuke passed in front of it three times, opened the door, ushered them inside and closed the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped in front of the wall and Harry passed in front of it three times, hoping his idea would work. _I need to see Link, Allen and the others, _he thought. As hoped, the door appeared. Harry went back under the cloak and slowly opened the door. Luck was on their side since Edward was yelling again at Link. They quickly closed the door behind them.

"Are you still deaf!" cried Edward again. Link looked at him, annoyed.

"Not that much anymore! Can we please just discuss what happened last night? And Allen, could please just sit next to me so I can hear you without you yelling your head off," he said a bit too loudly.

Allen nodded and took Edward's spot. He searched his pockets and robes, looking for something. Suddenly, something golden flew up and out his spine, circling his head. To the spying wizards, it looked like the golden snitch but larger. It opened its mouth and an image appeared.

"Tim has a video memory. It will be easier to explain if you saw it for yourself. So far, only Kyo would understand what I will be talking about. Though this is for you guys," said Allen.

The image started to move and what they saw made them all gasp, even the trio in the back. Edward turned around but did not see anything. Therefore, he turned back to the golem thinking he must have imagined something.

The image showed more than two dozen giant, round, floating things. Kyo recognized them immediately. They were identical to the one that attacked him the previous night.

"Those are akumas. Weapons created to kill humans…," started Allen softly.

"You're next to me but I can't hear you!" said Link loudly again.

"Akumas, Link. Those things are weapons created to kill," said Allen frustration showing in his voice.

"I'm guessing you saw the akuma before it took its original form Kyo?" asked Allen looking at the red head.

Kyo nodded, remembering the event which still sent shivers down his spine.

"It was a Hufflepuff boy. His skin just ripped off and one of those akumas came out," explained Kyo, looking at his feet.

"What?' they all asked.

"Akumas are created with three things: a machine, a soul and a tragedy. The Maker supplied the machines while we do the rest. He asks us if we want to see the person we lost. If we do, we call the soul of that person which is then attached to the machine. Once that is done, the machine kills the person and wears his skin…"

The seven gasped, even the three intruders. Kyo then thought he heard something but, since there was nothing, he ignored it. Suddenly, Allen covered his eye and looked down. He turned to his golem.

"Tim contact Kanda. He should be here by now."

Allen got up and ran to the door. However, before he reached it, he fell face first on the ground. What he had not realised is that Ron's foot had been there and that, while falling, Allen's foot caught the red head's and the cloak, pulling the last one off the intruders. Thankfully, the three of them had been whispering to each other, so they did not hear the last thing Allen had said.

"Go Allen. We'll take care of this," said Kyo, approaching the three Gryffindors.

Allen nodded, got up and ran out the door. The others came closer, cornering the three intruders who backed up towards the wall.

"How did you get in here?" asked Link.

Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared in defiance at them. It lasted just for a moment before Kyo exploded. He rammed into Ron and pinned him against the wall.

"Why are you here? Can't you just mind your own business?" he growled in the other red head's face.

"Let him go!" cried Hermione, pushing Kyo from the side. What she had not realised is that she had leaned against the Sohma.

There was a small pop and smoke filled the area where Kyo had been. Hermione had fallen to the floor what had expected to fall on Kyo. What she felt underneath was not human.

However, before one of the three intruders could react, they felt someone push them towards the door. Hermione was lifted up and was also pushed there. Before they knew it, they were in the seventh floor corridor, the door to the Room of Requirements gone.

The others inside had watched as Yuki had pushed the two boys out the door and Tohru lift Hermione up and out, following the boys. By the time they were done, the smoke was starting to clear. They were expecting to find Kyo on the floor but in his place was an orange tabby cat, surrounded by robes. It then clicked.

"Kyo?" they almost shouted, well, Link did since his hearing was still bad.

"Ugh… What do you want…," the cat growled, stretching. "Man Granger is heavy…"

The boys all recognized the red head's voice but it was coming form a cat. _Since when do cats talk? _they all thought. Daisuke came closer and bent down. He picked the cat up and stared at it, ruby eyes looking into ruby eyes.

"What is it Daisuke. Never seen at orange cat before?" it growled.

"Just trying to figure out if you are an animagus…," the Huflepuff boy said looking at the cat.

"I would drop him soon Daisuke or give him to Tohru," said Yuki sighing.

Daisuke looked at the other Sohma with a confused look and was about to put the cat down. However, he was not quick enough and there was another puff of smoke. The boys noticed that Tohru had turned around and hid her face. They realised why by looking at Daisuke and the former cat. Kyo had changed back into a human but his clothes were still on the floor behind him. He put them on quickly and stared at the other boys. The same stare they had seen the cat do.

"So… mind explaining this?" asked Edward.

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo looked at each other and sighed. Yuki cleared his throat and explained the situation.

"The damn cat his cursed. He has been since he was born," stated Yuki calmly.

"And how about Tohru and you?" asked Edward again.

Yuki just shook his head. He had no choice to tell them about Kyo but it was not worth revealing anything else before the time was right.

"But you do realise that if anybody finds out about this your memories will be erased?" asked Yuki, staring each one of them in the eyes.

"As we said before, Yuki," started Link, "we can keep secrets. You don't have to worry about it."

The younger Slytherin student nodded, sighed and then smiled. _Link is right. Edward's secret has been safe, why not ours?_ The group did not have time to continue the conversation when the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the afternoon classes.

ababab

It had been a week since the second akuma attack on the castle. During the battle, Allen had put on his exorcist robe, similar to Kanda's, Linali's and Rabi's. Just as an extra precaution, he had lifted his hood over his white hair since it would be too easy to recognize from afar.

The school was still a bit nervous, scared that there might be another attack. The group of seven however were just on their guard, especially Allen. It was Friday and they had the weekly rehearsal. The met outside the potions classroom and waited for Snape to open the door. When he did, they entered and took their usual spots on top of the desks.

"Well, the play is a little more then a month away and we will need costumes," he stated looking at each of them. Edward in particular because he enjoyed watching the boy's face pale.

"Will we need to make them?" he asked grumpily, not liking the idea at all.

"If we can't get them for free, yes, we will have to," the professor said bluntly.

"I got it!" cried Tohru. They looked at her puzzled except for Yuki who whispered 'no'. "I know someone who makes costumes! I'm sure he would be happy to help us! And I'm sure he would make them for free as well!"

"That's great Tohru!" cheered Daisuke while the others agreed.

Unknown to the others, Yuki had turned around and was shaking his head frantically. _Great…, He will have to come…,_ he thought sadly.

"Who is it?" asked Snape, interested.

"Ayame Sohma!" she replied joyfully. Kyo then realised the reason for his cousin's reaction.

"His he also related to Kyo and Yuki?" asked Daisuke innocently, intrigued upon hearing the name of another Sohma.

"He's sadly my older brother…," muttered Yuki turning around, a sour expression on his face.

"You never said you had an older brother!" said Allen, just as surprised as the others were.

"I guess he had a good reason…," started Link.

"I did. But it's better if he does the costumes than us. I can't sew and I doubt most of the rest of you can...," replied Yuki, a frown appearing on his usually calm face.

"Alright Yuki, you go write to your brother about this. I'm guessing he will need to come to measure us. He knows about you coming here at a magic school, no?" asked Snape.

"The whole Sohma family knows…," replied Kyo grumpily.

"Good. Your brother could come here by portkey if he agreed," continued Snape.

"Alright professor," replied Yuki and he left the room, heading towards the owlery.

"How big is the Sohma family anyway?" asked Allen, confused on how Kyo had referred to his own family. However, he did not get an answer.


	15. Chapter 15: A Contest and an Illness

_**This chapter has been rewritten. There are a few changes, more to the end.**_

_Author's note: I am so happy with all the reviews the readers are giving! Just reading them makes my day! Thank you very much! I also want to thank those who have made the effort to add my story to their alert and/or favorite lists! Thank you very much! _

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, DNAngel, D.Gray Man, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their repsective owners._

_Enjoy!

* * *

__**Chapter Fifteen: A Contest and an Illness**_

At the beginning of December, the temperature had considerably dropped and a cold had been spreading throughout the school. However, it did not seem to dampen the mood of the students when another message was posted in the common room. 

_As the Christmas festival is only three weeks away, one of the groups were assigned the task to organise a contest. However, this is a Hogwarts first. _

_The contest will be a singing contest. _

_You may apply alone, by two or by three. _

_You may sign up during the lunch hour in the Great Hall and the actual performances will happen on the last Sunday before the Christmas holidays. _

_There will be two main categories: original or interpreted songs. This means you may choose to write and perform your own work or perform a known song. _

_Auditions will be next week. _

The group of seven had looked over the notice but did not seem interested. They already had the musical to practise and they did not want to add to their busy schedules. However, the group was surprised when the trio had come up to each of them during lunch, wanting to talk to them.

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry," said Harry looking down.

The seven of them looked at the three Gryffindors, suspicious. Harry sighed and continued, determined to get his message across.

"We know that we weren't cooperative these past few months but we want to make it up to you," he took a deep breath and continued, "Our group is organising the contest and we would like you to perform."

"And does that make up for spying on us?" asked Link suspiciously.

The three students looked at them and then at each other.

"It's the only thing after leaving you alone that we could think of actually…," replied Ron bluntly.

"But I do not understand. How does us participating make up for you three spying on us?" asked Edward, trying to understand to concept the younger students were thinking.

"It's more the idea of starting anew," replied Hermione. "A new beginning, in other words. You don't have to agree if you do not want to…"

Link looked back at his friends and sighed. Edward and Yuki did not seem to keen on the idea. Tohru, Daisuke and Allen, however, seemed excited about the whole idea. Kyo did not seem to care. _Majority wins,_ thought Link, turning his attention back towards the Golden Trio and nodded. The faces of the Gryffindors lightened up and they smiled at them.

"Then we start over? Clean slate?" asked Hermione.

"Completely clean, I guess. But if you do this again, there will be consequences," replied Edward. "Also, whatever you heard is strictly confidential."

"What did we hear?" asked Harry, catching onto the idea.

"Exactly," answered Edward, happy that at least one of them understood.

Ron handed them each a paper with the information concerning the auditions and when they would perform. The seven thanked them and headed to the Hufflepuff table to eat. They had started sitting at the same table for the past week, thinking it would be better to talk.

"So… who is going to be in each group?" asked Daisuke, looking at the paper. "We can only be three in each."

"Can someone perform twice but in different groups?" asked Allen. They then understood the meaning. They could split up but someone could be with the others so they could be more.

"I think it all depends on the song. The paper says that the more the song relates to us, to more powerful the surprise during the performances will be," explained Yuki, reading what was written.

"Yuki's right. Hey! We can ask to Sorting Hat for the best song. We can do that before and after classes!" said Tohru after also reading the paper.

"We should do that. But we will still have to split up before that…," mentioned Allen.

"Or decide who sings alone," added Daisuke.

Link gave an evil grin and looked at Edward and then at two other people. Edward understood exactly what he meant. He nodded and gave an evil grin as well.

"Well, I think that two of us should already go together in a group," started Link slyly.

"Who?" asked Tohru looking at him with a puzzled face.

"What do you think Edward? Would it not be the ideal thing?" asked Link, looking at the shorter blond boy.

"Yes, I do agree with you Link. It would be ideal," he answered with an evil smirk, looking at the red headed Sohma.

The boys and girl stared at them and when the others realised what they were talking about they started to giggle. Everyone except Kyo, Tohru and surprisingly, Yuki.

* * *

The group had waited until the end of the classes before heading to the Great Hall to find the golden trio. They saw them at the Gryffindor table and explained their situation. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and brought them to an empty classroom.

"So. Who is in each group?" asked Ron picking up the Sorting Hat which had been placed on the teacher's desk for this purpose.

"We are," said Edward stepping forward with Allen and Yuki. "And then I will be alone."

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at the older boys and then at the four remaining students: Kyo, Link, Daisuke and Tohru. Link and Daisuke were standing back, leaving the two others in front. When the two noticed they were staring at them, they looked away, blushing. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled and passed the Sorting Hat to Edward, after telling it the names of the people in the group. The shorter blond boy put the hat on and after a moment, pulled it off. He handed the hat to next person and then to the last one. Harry put the hat on last and waited. The hat finally opened the slits of its mouth and shouted something once again.

"Gifts and Curses!"

The boys looked at Harry with puzzled looks. He put the hat back onto the desk and faced them again.

"That's the name of the song that best suits all three of you," he pulled out a pack of papers from his bags, searched through them and handed two of them to the group. "These are the lyrics to the song. Your audition will be Monday, during lunch in this classroom. Edward, you should put the Sorting Hat back on if you don't want to write a solo song."

Edward nodded and placed the hat back on his head. _Another song Elric? _Asked the hat. _Why do you always want to have conversations with me? Why not the others? _Edward had become very annoyed with the Sorting Hat the previous year and still held that grudge. _I don't get to talk to many people very often and you always interesting things to say. _Edward glared straight ahead since he was unable to do so to the hat itself. _Like when I threaten to burn you to a crisp or change you into a pin cushion? Exactly! _Edward growled and the hat got the message.

"Second Chance!"

Edward was glad to be able to take the Sorting Hat off his head and handed it back to Harry who handed him another set of music sheets. Harry then turned to face Kyo and Tohru and restarted the process. The boy put the hat on first and then the girl. Harry put the hat on and waited.

"At the Beginning!" it shouted again.

Harry pulled out the last papers and handed it to the two of them.

"Your auditions will be right after theirs," pointing at the group next to them, "What about you two?"

He had turned his attention to Link and Daisuke but they shook their heads.

"We are entering the original song performances, separately mind you," replied Link smiling.

"Well, you can pass your auditions after these two groups. Good luck everyone and see you next week!"

* * *

The practices for the musical continued on as usual. However, each of them also had their group songs to practice for the auditions the following week. While Edward, Allen, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo repeated their respective songs, Daisuke and Link had taken time alone to compose their own.

While the tall Gryffindor had found a corner in the Owlery, the young Hufflepuff sat at the top of the south tower. Being two completely different people, they both had their own way of writing their song. Link would write anything and everything that passed through his mind and put his ideas together afterwards on another piece of paper. Daisuke, on the other hand, could spend hours up in the tower, trying to find the write word or expression he wanted to show. Even with their differences, they still finished their respective songs near the end of the week.

During their rehearsals, the seven of them had progressed since they first started and Snape even seemed pleased. That Friday, however, did not go according to Snape's ideas. While Edward, Daisuke, Link and Kyo were singing, the professor could not help but hear a faint noise coming from the back of the class. He stopped the music and looked at where the sound had come from. His eyes fell on the other Sohma. Since the music had stopped, it seemed so had Yuki.

"Would you mind explaining Yuki all the noise you have been making since we started this practice?" snarled Snape since he had grown very impatient during that time.

"It's nothing, professor…," whispered Yuki, barely understandable to the others.

Snape went closer and looked at the Sohma. He noticed that his skin color was paler than usual and his eyes had lost their shine. The boy had even struggled to look up at the professor when he had approached. Snape became suspicious and was about to touch the boys forehead when he jerked away.

"I'm fine professor, really…," Yuki tried saying but his voice told them otherwise. It had cracked after the second word and he had swayed after the sudden movement.

Snape tried to get close again but the boy backed away once again. Yuki's breathing became harder and he swayed on the spot even more. The teacher was starting to lose his patience again when Yuki broke out into a coughing fit. The others came closer but they did not know what to do. It took a while before the coughs let up and they left the Sohma gasping for breath.

"Yuki, how long have you had these coughs?" asked Snape, stepping closer.

Yuki looked at him and it seemed he was about to lie but sighed instead. Yuki stared at the floor while the professor waited for an answer. The Sohma's breathing gradually slowed down and he could finally answer.

"Monday…," he replied softly.

Snape's eyebrows raised since Yuki had been fine Wednesday. However, he had seemed fine today until the professor had caught him. Snape was about to tell him to head to the Hospital Wing when Yuki started another coughing fit. He covered his mouth while these continued for a longer time. When they stopped, he collapsed to the floor, out of breath. The others realized that their friend had lost consciousness and began to panic. Snape quickly levitated Yuki as they all rushed to the hospital wing.

Once there, Madam Pomfrey prepared a bed and they put him there. The nurse ushered the students further as Snape explained what happened. She looked Yuki over and left to get a potion. When she came back, she lifted the pale Yuki and poured a bit of the liquid in his mouth. Even though the Sohma had not opened his eyes, he reluctantly swallowed the potion. He coughed a few times once again but this time, it did not last long. She let him rest and ushered the others to follow her further inside.

"I don't know what is wrong with him exactly. It would be better if his doctor could also explain his medical history. It would be best. I gave him a potion for the coughing but I can't completely heal him," she explained looking at them.

"Then we need to get Hatori," whispered Tohru who had not let go of Kyo's hand the whole time. She was very worried about Yuki and needed comfort.

"Right. Pomfrey, do you have a something to spare so we can use it as a portkey?" asked Snape quickly. The nurse nodded and brought back a large wooden bowl.

"It's the best I could do…"

"It doesn't matter. Kyo, where is this doctor?" asked Snape.

"At the Sohma's main residence," replied the red head without adding any additional information.

"Can you be more specific?" uttered Snape, trying to stay focused without resorting to anger.

"Kyo," whispered Tohru who was standing next to him. "Please go with him. He may not be able to find Hatori. Maybe he won't even be able to enter the Sohma residence."

"Why do I have to help that damned…?" Kyo looked at Tohru who genuinely seemed worried and scared. He stared at the floor for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

The professor pointed his wand at the bowl and held it out for Kyo to take. The boy let go of Tohru's hand slowly and gave it to Daisuke, smiling at the girl to reassure her. He had given her hand to Daisuke because he felt like he could trust the other red head, even with Dark as his other half. Kyo grabbed the bowl and the two of them vanished from the hospital wing. Those who had remained stared at the spot where the two had left and waited patiently, all hoping for them to return as quickly as possible.

* * *

The Sohma house was just waking up since it was early in the morning. Even if it was 9 o'clock at night in England, it was 6 o'clock in the morning in Japan. Kyo and Snape had materialized right outside the main door, thankful that no one was in the street at this time. Since it was the first time Kyo had ever travelled by portkey, he had a harder time readjusting to his surroundings after having been spun around all the way there. 

Once the red head was steady on his feet, he rang the bell at the gate, answering that it was urgent he saw Hatori Sohma. The gates opened and he ushered the teacher inside the large courtyard leading to many houses. Kyo started to walk faster, knowing where he needed to go. Once he reached his destinations, he hammered at the sliding door, shouting Hatori's name.

The door slid open after a moment and a man in his late twenties was looking down at the red head. He had short black hair which covered one of his gray eyes. It seemed that he had just woken up.

"Hatori, it's Yuki. He collapsed at school and we don't know why," quickly explained Kyo.

"Ok Kyo. Give me a moment. And since when do you care about Yuki that much?" asked the doctor in a neutral tone while searching his room for his things.

"I don't," replied Kyo, frowning at the doctor. "I absolutely do not care about that damned rat."

"But you still seem worried," remarked the doctor from inside the room.

"It's Tohru-chan no?" asked a voice behind the Snape and Kyo. Snape slightly flinched but Kyo jumped a foot in the air. He turned around to face the new arrival. The man, like Hatori, had short black hair but it did not cover his black eyes.

"Shigure I'm going to hurt you one day! You blasted dog!" he yelled.

"Oh come now Kyo. Why such anger? And what are you doing here so early in the morning when you're supposed to be in school, in England?" another man asked from behind Shigure. This man was completely different from the two others. He had long sliver hair and piercing golden eyes like Edward's.

"It's your brother, Ayame. He collapsed at school and the nurse does not know what is wrong with him!" yelled Kyo becoming impatient.

"Yuki!" exclaimed Ayame, his expression completely changed when he understood what the red head had just shoutes.

"Then we're coming with you," said Shigure.

"And so am I," said another voice from down the hall.

"Fine, anyone else? No? So let's get going. Everyone grab a part of this bowl," explained Snape just as impatient as the red head. _How does Snape understand Japanese? _Thought Kyo just before the portkey activated.

* * *

The others waited in the Hospital Wing silently. The only noise came from Yuki who occasionally coughed but still seemed unconscious. They were relieved when they saw the group appear in the middle of the room. Relieved but surprised to see so many people. Hatori quickly got up, headed to the Sohma in the bed, and checked him over. The others got up and followed, wondering if the doctor knew what was wrong.

Kyo, on the other hand, went straight to the girl who had come to greet them. She grabbed his hand once again and Kyo noticed she was trembling. He wondered why and then remembered the last person who had joined the group before they left. Kyo watched as he approached Yuki's bed with a look of disgust. Kyo reacted right away. He knew the person's temper and he knew how he felt about the other Sohma boy. The red head ran and placed himself between the person and the bed, glaring at the boy.

"Move dumb cat before I lock you up in that room for the rest of your life," the person growled after a moment of staring back.

"No Akito. As much I don't care about that damned rat, he still has friends here and they do care. You are not getting closer to Yuki with that temper of yours," replied Kyo calmly.

"Why you! You blasted cat! I should never have let you leave! Listen to me and get out of the way," Akito snarled.

Tohru came up and touched Kyo's arm, trying to get him away from the pale person. She did not want the red head to get hurt after all this and she surely did not want Akito to take it out on Kyo.

"Please Kyo…," she pleaded.

"No Tohru. I had enough of this guy telling me what to do!" yelled Kyo, his clenched fists shaking. "I want to live my own life the way I want to! And Akito is not going to stop me! I want to live like a normal person with my friends and… and with Tohru," he finished, looking at the horror struck face of Akito.

"You little witch!" he said pointing at Tohru accusingly, "You did this! This is your fault! He never would have said those things!"

Akito lifted his arm and was about to hit Tohru when Kyo pulled her away, tripping at the same time and falling back. He did not care about anything else at that moment. All he wanted is to make sure that Tohru did not get hurt. His back hit the side of the bed while Tohru landed on top of him. The Sohmas present expected the worst: Kyo transforming. However, it never happened. Tohru and Kyo were also as surprised as the others.

Tohru turned around on Kyo's lap to face the red head, a stunned face showing. Kyo looked back at the girl and smiled. She also smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyo stood a moment in shock but wrapped his arms around her as well, around the girl that did not care about his curse, who calmed his temper and who made him feel like a living human being.

Sadly, they had all forgotten about Akito and Yuki for that moment. To add to everything that happened, Yuki just happened to come to at that time. His first sight was sadly his cousin hugging Tohru. He silently gasped which caught Hatori's attention. The doctor was about to check on the boy when Akito stepped in. He grabbed Yuki by the hair and pulled him up, getting a groan from the younger Sohma.

"Kyo might have broken that stupid curse but at least I'll have you until you die. I know you will never leave. I won't give you that choice you damn rat," snarled Akito while shaking Yuki's head.

Tears slowly started to fill the boy's eyes but he was not sure if it was from the pain Akito was inflicting him by grabbing his hair or of the sight of Kyo and Tohru. The shaking suddenly stopped and Yuki slowly opened his eyes. He saw the surprised faces of the four Sohma's present and as slowly as possible, looked to the side where Akito was. His eyes opened even more when he saw Link's hand grabbing Akito's arm. The Sohma was glaring at the taller blond but did not let go of Yuki.

"Let go of him and go back home. Yuki needs to rest," he said staring back at Akito as the other boys slowly approached to back Link up.

Akito just glared back and reluctantly dropped Yuki, who flopped back onto the bed, coughing even more than before. Hatori looked him over and Madam Pomfrey joined him. Akito pulled away from Link, knocking his shoulder while passing to walk back up to Shigure.

"We're going back home. I don't care what the others do. It's too early in the morning to care about anything else," he grabbed Shigure's kimono sleeve and pulled him away.

The man looked at the others and nodded a goodbye while they grabbed the bowl again, disappearing right after. Hatori and Madam Pomfrey finished searching for Yuki's problem and gave him another potion and left the room. Snape turned to the students still present and sighed.

"Get to bed the lot of you. It's already after hours. I'm guessing that you," he said pointing to Ayame, "are his brother. You are permitted to stay but the rest of you will head to your respective common rooms. I'll go with each of you to keep you all out of trouble." He nodded to Ayame who took a seat next to his sleeping brother while the others walked slowly out the door, glancing back occasionally.

* * *

It was almost morning at the castle when Yuki finally woke up. He looked up at the ceiling and stared at it. The image he saw last night was still very clear in his mind. Not only had Kyo broken the curse but… Yuki sighed which got the attention of the snoozing figure next to him. Yuki turned his head and saw his brother, looking at him worryingly.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his voice cracking from the lack of water.

Yuki only nodded his head and sighed again. His brother could see his eyes had glazed over with extra water. Ayame took Yuki's hand and held it tight. Yuki turned his head to face his brother, making the tears slide down his cheek.

"The cat won didn't he?" Yuki whispered. "I lost to the damned cat…"

He closed his eyes and turned his head back to face the ceiling. More tears ran down his cheeks but his brother did not know what to do. He knew how much Tohru meant to Yuki but now the younger boy had to realize that he has to let go. Ayame just sighed and held on to his brother's hand and watched as he cried himself back into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Author's note: Poor Yuki! I almost cry each time I reread this chapter. I'm a sap for Yuki... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16: Evil is Back

_Author's Note: Finaly, the nex chapter. It is longer than the others since it did take longer to post than usual. By the way, I would like to mention that this Fanfiction is written by Ruby Tyra. This means I decide how the characters interact with each other. This means that saying that I do something that you don't think is right may not change the story line of my fanfiction._

_**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners. _

_Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **_**Sixteen: Evil is Back**_

It was midday when Madam Pomfrey finally let the Kyo, Tohru, Daisuke, Link, Allen and Edward into the Hospital Wing to see Yuki. He and his brother were eating lunch. They all headed towards them and they both smiled once they noticed the students' presence. The group was happy to notice that Yuki looked better since he regained a bit of his color and he was no longer coughing. Ayame put his plate down on the night table next to his brother's bed and got up, heading towards the new arrivals.

"So I hear that all of you need costumes for a musical!" he said clapping his hands.

They looked at him, confused but then nodded smiling. They had then remembered that Yuki had sent a letter a while ago to his brother concerning the play. _I wonder why he did not answer,_ thought Allen, watching the older brother search his pockets for something.

"Yes we do! Thank you very much for doing this!" said Allen cheerfully, bowing slightly.

"It's my pleasure! This way, I can spend sometime with my dear little brother!" cheered Ayame, a bit too happily. "And since I heard that there is going to be a ball the next night, I could also get you all the perfect outfit!"

They all looked at him, first confused but then laughed in agreement. They all knew if they had not known about Yuki' and Ayame's relation before, they would never have thought they were brothers. Their thoughts were interrupted when Ayame pulled out paper, a pen and a measuring tape. He then called them one by one and took their measurements. When he was done, Hatori and Madam Pomfrey had finished curing Yuki and he was free to leave the Hospital Wing, promising to take it easy.

Near dinner, Hatori and Ayame both said there goodbyes and got a portkey from Snape to head back home. The students entered the Great Hall and waited for dinner to be served. However, right before the food was about to appear, the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney started shaking. Her eyes rolled back and her voice got deeper.

_When the five come together once again,_

_The rising evil will decline._

_The evil which has joined together_

_To come against the heroes._

_Combining the hidden strength of the Gifted Zodiac,_

_An inevitable weight of expectations thrust upon him; _

_The understanding of the Feathered Mask,_

_A hidden guilt behind the real objective of the thefts;_

_The bright darkness in the Destroyer of Time,_

_Cursed by the devil but blessed by God;_

_Who will be led by the two wiser chosens._

_The intelligence of the Alchemic Sinner,_

_He whose metal attachments are more than just a memory._

_The courage of the Hero of Time,_

_He who saved his world once and is bond to repeat his actions._

_Their powers will come together,_

_Only when they meet and cooperate_

_Will they prevail._

_If it happens that they separate by fate or by force,_

_Evil shall rule this land._

The professor stopped shaking and then collapsed. The students stared at her and then the hall erupted into a frenzy of voices. Nobody noticed the mouths of two students hanging open, not a sound coming from them. Their friends however, noticed.

"Link? Are you alright?" asked Edward, looking at the pale face of the taller blond.

"Allen? How about you?" asked Daisuke.

They both looked at the others and shook their heads. They both got up and ran outside the Great Hall. The others quickly followed and saw that they were facing two short witches riding brooms sticks. One of them had icy blue hair and the other, fiery red. They both circled around the room, laughing hysterically.

"Twinrova…," growled Link.

"Look Kotake!" cried the red haired one, "It's the hero himself!"

"Yes Koume! What do you say we get our revenge on him before reporting back with that prophecy?" asked the blue haired witch.

The laughed again and circled closer around Link and Allen who had no choice but to be back to back to each other. Link's face darkened and a snarl appeared. The others tried to get closer but were unable to bypass the twin witches. Only Daisuke managed when he slid right under on of them and placed himself next to the two boys.

"Edward, Yuki, close those blasted doors so that these two don't reach the Great Hall!" cried Link pulling out his wand. "Same for you two, Kyo, Tohru, close the main doors!"

"Right!" they all cried.

Link placed his wand in front of him and concentrated. Daisuke and Allen kept an eye on both witches but they were getting dizzy. Suddenly, Link lifted his wand and cried "Accio Mirror Shield!"

"Allen, Daisuke. These two will each shoot either an ice attack or a fire attack. We will have to dodge them before my shield get here," said Link glaring at Kotake and Koume.

"Oh! The hero thinks he knows us well! Let's teach him otherwise!" cried the blue haired one.

"Of course!" cried the other one.

They both kept circling the three boys and then suddenly stopped in front of Link and they both cast a spell at the same time. To Link's surprise, their separate attacks fused together and hit him right in the stomach when he tried to block. He gasped for breath while he kneeled on the ground, clutching his stomach. He slowly got up and faced the laughing witches.

"How does the hero like our ice fire? I think the albino kid has already seen something similar no?" one of the asked while looking at Allen.

"Albino?" asked Allen, confused. He then understood because of his white hair.

Link slowly removed his arm and saw the badly burnt skin underneath. He groaned at the sight but forgot the pain when he saw a red and white blur heading their way on his right. He smirked and lifted his right arm and a shield slid into place. His smile grew wider and he placed it in front of him.

"Want to try that attack again old hags?" asked Link confidently.

The witches stopped flying around and looked at Link. They saw the shield and backed away. They circled the three boys faster and launched spells randomly from all sides. Daisuke received two ice and a fire spell while Allen got hit by three ice attacks. Luckily for Link, he had received three fire attacks which he blocked with his shield. However, Daisuke and Allen noticed that the spells seemed to have been absorbed by the shield. Once the blue haired witch flew in front of Link, he aimed his shield at her and the three absorbed fire attacks shot back out, hitting the ice witch directly.

"Blast it! I loath that shield of yours!" she screeched.

"To bad for you then!" shouted Link.

However, Link did not realize that the fire witch had stopped behind him and she shot her fire spell right at his back. He was sent flying forward, right at the ice witch. Since she had seen her twin sister set up for her attack, she was ready and sent an ice attack at the oncoming Link. The boy was sent back and landed painfully on his back. He groaned and tried to get up but fell back down. The two witches laughed hysterically once again and flew right over him.

"Time to say good night Hero of Time!" they laughed. They raised their wands and shot their combined spells at the fallen boy.

Link shut his eyes and prepared for the impact but it never came. He slowly opened them and the first thing he saw was the familiar face with a scar and covered with white hair. Allen had bent down to shield Link while Daisuke had put a protective barrier around them.

"It's okay Link. We can take it from here," said Allen getting up.

Link looked at the two and shook his head. He got back up and stepped in front of the two younger boys.

"No. I'm fine. Both of you can go help the others with the doors. This is my fight," replied Link coldly. The two boys looked at the blond boy in shock before they felt someone pull on their arms. They looked back and saw Edward and Kyo motioning them to leave. Once out of reach, Allen turned to the others.

"Why won't he accept our help?" he asked confused. Daisuke also did not understand the actions of the older blond.

"Because of his pride," replied Edward looking at the battle.

"His pride? He could get seriously hurt and he's worried about his pride?" asked Allen frustrated.

_Daisuke? _The red head was surprised because it had been a while since he had talked to Dark. _Yes Dark?_ He replied in his head. _Edward is right. Link had watched during the last battle and could not do anything about even if they were enemies he had already faced, _explained Dark. Daisuke pondered on that for a moment before Dark continued. _Even when he had stepped in to help me, my own pride had taken a blow since I had been too hurt to continue. This is his battle and he wants to prove more to himself than anybody else that he can fight. _Daisuke stayed silent but forgot about the others and said the rest out loud.

"Prove to himself that he can still fight while refusing help by people who care for him? That's just reckless!"

The five students looked at him and he realized his mistake. _Good job Daisuke…_ said Dark. _I'll leave this to you to explain…_ and the angel closed the connection, stopping the conversation. _Dark…,_ sighed Daisuke. The others were still looking at him; he shook his head and apologized.

"Just be ready to intervene if it gets out of hand though," whispered Edward.

Back with Link, he had successfully blocked three fire attacks and shot them back at the ice sisters. It continued like this for a while before Link started to tire. _Damn it. I'm out of shape…, _he thought breathing heavily. The witches took this opportunity to attack with their ice fire once again. He did not notice that the floor had been covered with the ice attacks and he slipped, falling hard on his back. He was left gasping for breath. _Damn it! Why is this happening? Have I really become has useless as she said? _The memories of the letter he had received came back to him in a flash.

_Link,_

_As you might have felt, there is a reason for this letter. I have some bad news. No, not bad, horrible. He has escaped the Sacred Realm. None of the sages nor I know how he managed this feet. All we do know is that it is up to you to stop him again. Do not try and come here, he already left Hyrule. He is probably heading your way. The others sages are finding someplace to hide me while we wait for him to attack. Please Link, do not disappoint me and leave like last time. The people of our country cannot be betrayed again. They need their hero no matter what. You have to help them. They need, I need a useful hero. Do not disappoint us. Do not disappoint me._

_Zelda_

As the memory returned, anger began to fill inside Link. He rose to his feet and faced the witches, shield on his right arm and his wand in his left. He charged at them and blocked the attacks, three in a row and blasted the opposite one. Once she fell to the floor, Link shot as many attack spells as he knew.

"I will not disappoint everyone! I am going to save them!" he yelled as grabbed the other witches broom and threw her off it. He then blasted her with the spells and they struggled back onto their feet.

"Why couldn't both of you stay dead when I killed both of you last time!" yelled Link, approaching them.

"Lord Ganondorf brought us back," replied one of them.

"As he did to the others…," finished the other one.

Link stared in shock at the two, unable to move. They took this opportunity to take off on their broomsticks and crashed through the nearest window to escape. Link sank to his knees and shook his head.

"No… it can't be true…," he snarled, glaring at the floor.



The rest of the weekend passed without any other events but the group and the whole school were tense. At least they all thought of the auditions to occupy their time. The boys had practice many times during the weekend once Yuki's sickness got cured. They, however, had not seen Kyo and Tohru throughout the two days. The boys figured they were also practicing but in secret.

Once Monday came, the nerves finally kicked in. Link, Allen, Edward, Daisuke, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were all waiting outside the classroom, which was used for the auditions. With them waited many students. Finally, Harry walked outside the room and beckoned the first group in. The three boys looked at each other and entered. Link, Daisuke, Kyo and Tohru waited outside but could not hear anything.

"I think they soundproofed the room like Edward had done," mentioned Kyo.

Tohru nodded but did not say anything. She seemed very nervous and Kyo realized this. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at the hand and then at him and smiled. She leaned next to him and rested on his arm. He looked down and smiled as well.

"Don't worry Tohru. We practiced this song over and over again. We'll do fine," whispered Kyo.

They waited for a few more minutes before the door opened. Two boys walked out and Kyo and Tohru ran to meet them.

"So? What happened?" asked Tohru nervously.

"We sang but they did not tell us anything…," replied Allen, confused. "Edward stayed inside to sing his other song."

"It's weird though," pondered Link, "he was the one who was the least enthusiastic about singing and yet his singing the most."

"I refused to sing at the rehearsals because I had to sing girl songs," replied Edward as he stepped out of the room, surprising the others.

They did not have time to ask any more questions when Harry stepped out the door and motioned Kyo and Tohru inside. Kyo took a deep breath and was about to enter when he noticed that Tohru was not following him. He turned his head and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for reassurance. Tohru also took a deep breath and smiled at the red head. They both entered the classroom and the door closed. During that time, nobody saw the look that crossed Yuki's face. A look filled with regret and sadness.



During dinner, professor Snape came to the group, telling them that they would meet afterwards. They agreed and headed to the potions classroom. Once they entered, they knew exactly the reason why they were called. In the middle of the classroom, Ayame Sohma stood there, surrounded by bags. Yuki, who had lagged behind on their way was the last one in the room.

"Yuki!" cried Ayame.

Out of habit, Yuki did not even look up and turned right back towards the hallway and started to walk quickly away. The group saw this were all surprised. Ayame quickly caught up with him and dragged him back.

"Come now dear brother. I got the costumes just like you asked for," said Ayame opening one of the bags.

"Oh, thanks Ayame," answered Yuki distracted.

Ayame looked at his brother and sighed. He then smiled and pulled out a long flowing dress. He showed it to the others and stared at them slyly.

"So… who gets to play the young, sweet and innocent Cosette?" he asked looking at them.

However, Ayame knew perfectly well who it was but seized the opportunity to tease the short blond student. The boys began to snicker and Edward reluctantly stepped forward. He looked at the dress and then at Ayame, his face warning the man that the whole thing was not amusing.

"I hope there are gloves with this…," he growled.

"Of course! Now I need for you to try this on to see if it fits properly," said Ayame pointing to the covered corner of the classroom.

He pushed the dress into the blond boy's hands and pushed him towards the changing area. He grumbled all the way there, pulled the curtains away, and closed them violently.

"I don't think he's too happy about playing a girl…," whispered Link after Edward had been changing for a while.

"Or wearing a dress…," added Allen snickering.

"I heard all of that!" yelled Edward.

"Calm down Elric," sneered Snape who had come in then.

"This has all the reasons to be angry about," growled the short blond, pulling away the curtains.

Edward glared at the professor but it did not have the desired affect. Especially while wearing a dress. It was a long, light blue dress. It had long sleeves with frills at each end. It also had darker blue corset with white lace on the top and bottom. The whole costume was completed with a pair of black heeled shoes, white stockings, white gloves with lace at the end and a light blue ribbon he held in his hand.

"Oh Edward. The ribbon is supposed to go in your hair, not in your hand," sighed Ayame and skipping over to the fuming boy.

Before Edward could do anything, Ayame had already snatched the ribbon and untied his long braid. The blond boy did not even get a word out when the Sohma tied the ribbon around his head and slid it back, like a bandana, the bow laying on the side the blond hair. Edward blushed furiously when he saw how everyone was looking at him.

"Stop looking at me like that," he snarled at the others, turning away.

"Well? How does he look boys and girl?" asked Ayame smiling broadly.

"He is so cute!" answered Tohru.

The boys held back a laugh but a snort still escaped most of their mouths. Edward glared at them and turned to Ayame.

"Can I take this off now?" he asked, looking at the floor, a frown on his face.

"Of course Ed. It seems to fit you perfectly," replied Ayame as he headed back to the middle of the class. "But you still have another one to try on."

The boys could no longer hold in their laughter. The look that Edward had made was priceless. It seemed he was going to an execution instead of trying out clothes. He had frozen in spot and then sank to the floor.

"Not another one...," he whined.

"Elric, get up or you'll wrinkle the dress. If it does, I'll make you iron it," Edward's face paled but then glared at the Snape.

The Ravenclaw boy got back up and went back behind the curtains to change while Ayame brought the other dress.



Once all the costumes were tried out, Ayame opened the two last bags. In them contained the outfits Ayame promised for the Christmas ball. This time however, there was only one dress and that one was for Tohru. They thanked the older Sohma brother once again.

"It was nothing! Anything for my little brother and his friends!" replied Ayame happily.

He looked around but they could not find his own brother. The others saw his confused face and looked around as well. They came to the same conclusion.

"Yuki?" asked Ayame, worried.

They all noticed that the Slytherin boy had left. He had probably left after he had finished trying out his own costume for his part. They all got worried and went to go find him, Ayame following them closely.



"Where could he have gone?" asked Allen.

He had been running around the school with Edward and Link while Ayame, Kyo, Tohru and Daisuke searched somewhere else. Allen had already checked the Slytherin common room and dorms. They were now on the second floor while the others on the fifth. They had been searching for the Sohma for over an hour but there was no sign of him.

They joined the other half of the group on the eighth floor of the castle, everyone out of breath. Most of them were leaning on the wall or slumped down onto the floor. They were all worried about Yuki since he had been mostly silent during the past few days.

"Where in the world is he?" asked Kyo, frustrated.

As on cue, Allen yelled out the Sohma's name. Yuki was walking in the adjoining corridor slowly. They all got up and ran to him but were too late since Yuki had already turned the next corner.

"Yuki! Come back here!" yelled Ayame, running down the hallway, looking left and right for his brother.

None of them could see where the boy could have gone. Link quickly told them to stay quite as he concentrated on the noises around them. He then heard the faint footsteps to his right and ran down the side of the corridor. Link slowed them down and they were facing a large tapestry. They looked at it wondering what to do, except for Allen and Kyo who already knew what had to be done. They each took a side of it and pulled it up. Behind it, they found a door.

Puzzled, Daisuke opened it slowly and they were in a large room, light only by a few candlesticks with lighted candles and the fire in the fireplace. These light sources showed very little but black fabric lining most of the walls and floor. In the middle of the room stood Yuki, staring at something in front of him. Ayame slowly approached his brother but once he reached in front of Yuki, he gasped. The silver purple haired boy was not looking at anything; his eyes were glazed over and vacant. Ayame's heart tightened when he saw the pained expression on the boy's face and the moist eyes.

"Yuki? Yuki? What happened?" he asked bending down a bit and gently shaking the boy's shoulders.

"Yuki? What is this place?" asked Allen walking up to the boy.

The others approached as well except Daisuke who had been talking to Dark. _Dai? Do you sense that? _Asked his other half. _Sense what Dark? That presence,_ he replied. Daisuke suddenly heard the angel gasp. _Dark, what is it? Daisuke, get them out of here, now! _Daisuke stared out in shock at his other half's words but understood why right away.

"Everyone!" he cried.

However, it was too late. They all heard a loud, hollow, evil laugh coming from a figure in the shadows.

"Like trapped rats," he said, laughing again.

He raised his hand and Yuki's body started glowing. The boy hovered a foot above the ground before the light grew even brighter and engulfed the everyone close to Yuki, everyone except Daisuke.

"To think that boy had all that power in him. All he needed was someone to use it properly," said the figure.

"What are you doing?" yelled Daisuke, running towards the light.

_No Daisuke! Don't go near that light! _Cried Dark. Daisuke skidded to a halt and when the light faded away, he gasped. Yuki was dropped to the floor unconscious, in the middle of six struggling people. They struggling people were no other than Link, Allen, Kyo, Tohru, Ayame and Edward. They were all attached with the black fabric that had once covered the surrounding area. Tohru, Ayame and Kyo had only been bound with their arms tied to their waist. Link, Edward and Allen however were tied down by the legs and arms.

Once his work done, the figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. Everyone except Ayame recognized him immediately. A tall man with long blond hair and pure white wings.

"Krad," growled Daisuke while he was already slowly changing into Dark.

"I don't think so Dark. Your tamer is going to fight, not you," and Krad snapped his fingers.

Another bright light emanating from Yuki engulfed the room and Daisuke changed back into his own body. The red head glared at the white angel who stared back with a smug grin. _Dark? Dark! _But there was no reply from the other half.

"So, let's see how the Feathered Mask can handle fighting all by himself," said Krad, walking up to Daisuke.

"Feathered Mask?" wondered Daisuke.

"From the prophecy. You hide behind Dark don't you when you are off stealing the Hikari's art work, no?" asked Krad, steadily closing in on Daisuke.

"What? No, Dark takes over because it's his job. I never wanted to steal anything!" cried the red head. He never actually liked the idea of Dark taking over just to commit a crime but he had gotten used to it after a long time.

"Not the way I see it. Dark doesn't keep those pieces of artwork does he? Your family keeps them. So technically, you're the thief hiding behind him, not the other way around," replied Krad smugly, only a few feet away now.

Daisuke did not know how to answer. He had never thought of things that way. His hands started to shake. He did not want to be a thief, he only let Dark take over because… he did not even know why anymore. Daisuke was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize that Krad had bridged the gap between them.

"Daisuke! Move you idiot!" yelled Edward, still trying to get out of his bonds or bringing his hands together, which were sadly held to far apart.

Daisuke snapped out of it but it was too late, Krad's hand was already up and he knocked the red head into the nearest wall. Daisuke slowly got up and faced the white angel.

"Not much of a threat without Dark are you Niwa?" laughed Krad as he flew towards the red head and slammed him back into the wall.

Daisuke slid to the ground and did not seem he was getting up. The others had stopped worrying about their bonds and waited for the red head to react. Krad walked up to him and kicked the boy's stomach. Daisuke gave a soft groan but remained on the floor.

"Pathetic Niwa, just pathetic," he growled.

"I'm not… pathetic," whispered Daisuke.

He slowly got up and faced the Krad. His ruby eyes burned with determination. He would beat Krad and save his friends. Something must have reacted inside his body since blood red wings started to grow from his back. This caused a great amount of pain and Daisuke clenched his teeth to keep himself from crying out. He glared at Krad and the hovered a few feet in the air before charging at the angel, yelling.

"It's over Krad!" he cried, kicking and punching the angel, all while flying around the room.

The battle continued on for many minutes before Daisuke started to tire. He did not dodge the blows as fast and finally, Krad got a kick in. It made contact with the red head's stomach. Daisuke sank to the floor, clutching the hit point. He groaned and looked at the angel floating over him.

"Time to say good night Feathered Mask," laughed Krad.

Daisuke eyed the angel but his attention fell to what was behind him. Krad noticed this and turned around but it was too late. He received a hard hit on the forehead and sank to the floor, in front of Daisuke.

"Damn it! What happened?"

He did not have time to look when another hit made contact with his head and another quick but powerful hit to his back, making the angel fall to the floor once again, out of breath. He groaned and pushed away the person before flying through the door, leaving the group alone. The person dropped the weapon and it made a metal sound when it hit the floor. Daisuke realized it was one of the candle sticks that light the room. The person knelt beside Daisuke and helped him up.

"Thanks Yuki…," whispered the red head.



It had taken a while to get the six struggling students out of their bindings. Daisuke was exhausted after his battle and had sunk back to the floor before finishing untying Kyo. Yuki had taken care of the others but had not said a single word during the whole thing. Ayame had looked at his brother and saw the same saddened face that he had before all this happened. _At least his eyes are not glazed over…_ the older brother thought.

Once Yuki had untied Edward, the blond boy had grabbed the Sohma's arm to keep him from leaving.

"Yuki, what in the world happened?" he asked turning the Sohma around to face them.

All the younger boy could do was stare at Edward, his expression unchanged. After a moment, Edward did not know what hit him. Yuki's leg and gone up with such speed that it made contact with the blond chin and was sent back.

"Idiot! What did you do that for!" yelled Edward at the top of his lungs, scrambling to his feet.

He was about to punch Yuki back when he noticed that his target was no longer in the room. He looked at the door and saw that it was half-open, probably by Yuki who had left.

"Ed? Are you alright?" asked Allen while helping Daisuke get back up.

"I'm fine but he won't when I get my hands on him!" yelled the blond one again.

"Ed, he just saved us. Cut him some slack," said Daisuke smiling.

"I will not! It's his fault we were here in the first place!" continued the screaming Edward.

"No it wasn't," said Link walking up to them and grabbing Edward's shoulder to make the blond face him. "It was not Yuki's fault. Did you not notice the glazed look in his eyes? Someone was controlling him. Probably Krad or Twinrova."

The words hit Edward hard. He had completely forgotten that wizards could control one another. He had accused Yuki without thinking, out of anger like every other time he had let his emotions take over. _For a child prodigy, I sure am stupid sometimes, _he thought sighing.

"Let's get to our common rooms and the hospital wing before a teacher catches us," suggested Link, letting go of the Ravenclaw boy and helping support the Hufflepuff.

They all agreed and left the black room, unaware of a pair of red eyes and a pair of violet, cat like eyes watching them from the shadows, an evil grin spreading across both their faces.

* * *

_Author's note: I wonder if the readers noticed the pattern for when I post a new chapter... If no one realized it yet, here's a hint. Whatever comes first will determine the amount of time I update. Oh, well, maybe the characters in my story can keep a secret but I have to let this one out because I'm sure many people want another chapter. Here is goes: Once I have at least **one** review for the last chapter, by the end of the week following the last post, I update. If there is at least **one** alert or favorite, I update faster. _

_So, hint, hint. Reviews are welcome like usual._


	17. Chapter 17: To Sing or Not to Sing

_Author's note: Voila chapter 17! The longest chapter yet since, guess what, the characters are singing! Yay! _

_**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their repsective owners. Also, for the chapter, I do not won the five songs sung by the characters:_

_Second Chance-Faber Drive_

_Gifts and Curses- Yellowcard_

_At the Beginning- Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (From Anastacia)_

_You Only Get What You Give- New Radicals_

_I'll Be the One- Backstreet Boys_

_Enjoy this chapter! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: To Sing or Not to Sing**

Once Wednesday came, a notice was posted outside the Great Hall. The group minus Yuki had crowded around it to read. It had been hard on all of them since nobody, including Allen had heard a word out of Yuki since three days ago. It also did not help that Yuki seemed to be avoiding them and had a guilty face everyday.

The notice was actually the names of the groups who were to perform on Sunday during the singing contest. They all saw their names on it. The mood lightened up and they got all excited. Their good mood lasted until their practice that night.

"Alright, what happened? None of you, except Miss. Honda, has ever been this happy to rehearse," Snape stated, eyeing each boy with a puzzled face.

Well, each boy except the one that was missing. Snape's eye twitched when he saw that the younger Slytherin had not shown up yet. He was about to make a remark on this when Yuki walked in, his depressed face more evident in the mist of the others smiles.

"Where were you Sohma?" growled Snape.

Yuki cringed at Snape using his last name. This meant the professor was mad at the boy since he had called him that for a few months now. Yuki murmured an apology but Snape was not satisfied.

"Spill it Sohma, where have you been lately?"

Yuki's eyebrows rose. He had not expected that question. He opened his mouth but could not find an answer. He closed it and turned away. Snape walked up to him and looked down at the boy.

"Don't fall apart now Yuki. Not when you have to perform not only next Friday but Sunday as well. Do you want to let your friends down?"

Yuki swallowed but it was hard. _They could have gotten hurt because of me. But they still want me to be here… _The boy sighed and looked back at his head of house and then at the others.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice.

"Yuki you are an idiot. You didn't do anything wrong," said Link putting an arm around the Slytherin's shoulders.

"He's right you know. And I'm sorry as well," added Edward putting his arm around as well.

"Sorry about the kick Ed…," said Yuki, remembering his quick attack on the blond boy.

"Alright, is everyone better now? Good. Elric get hat arm around Kokiri and not Yuki and practice that love scene," said Snape walking back to his chair.

Allen, Daisuke, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki burst out laughing as Edward quickly let go of Yuki and stepped away from Link, a face of horror plastered on his face. Link had tried to remain clam but his face gave away his fear.

* * *

Sunday had finally arrived and the whole school could not wait for the night's event. There were a total of six performances for each category meaning, solos, duets and group performances. It was only lunch and the seven were already feeling their nerves kicking in. Some more than others.

They had retreated to the Room of Requirements to calm down but it was hard with the small but older boy pacing around. On top of everything else, he was muttering incomprehensible things under his breath.

"Ed stop pacing around the room for the love of the goddesses!" cried Link since he had had enough.

"Link, maybe you like singing in front of people or you do this often but I don't! I would rather go against an army of chimeras then do this!" yelled the blond boy.

"Chimeras?" asked Allen.

"Never mind…," grumbled Edward.

"But you wanted to do two songs Ed!" continued Link, frustrated with his fellow classmate's sudden change of attitude.

"Hit my over the head if I think of something that stupid again!" argued Edward, desperation setting in.

"Can we have that in writing," asked Kyo slyly, earning a glare from the older blond boy.

However, to everyone's relief, he took a seat at the table. However, Edward started drumming his fingers on the wood. They all groaned and glared at him. It took Edward a while before he realized the others frustration.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Another hour passed before they had to go change and report to the Great Hall for the preparations.

* * *

The students were eagerly awaiting the beginning of the show. The tables had been replaced with cushioned chairs placed in front of a large stage, made just for this event. Once everyone was seated, Harry and Ron stepped from behind the curtain. The hall erupted in applause, which made the red head's face turn a color to rival his hair.

"Is everyone ready to encourage our finalists?" cried Harry.

The hall erupted once again making the two boys grin broadly, happy of the success their event was having even before starting.

"We will start with the solo performances, followed by the group and last but not least," said Ron.

"The duets! Afterwards, the original songs will be performed!" finished Harry.

"Now, for our first performer!" they both yelled on top of the applause.

The curtains pulled away as Harry and Ron left the stage, revealing the first singer. Backstage, Edward was fidgeting nervously, waiting for his turn in front of the audience. He was scheduled to perform before last, which really bothered him. He did not like waiting. Harry had gone to each of the performers and cast a spell. He had told them to keep quiet or else everyone would hear the faintest whisper. _Man… What am I doing here? _thought Edward glancing at the crowd. He sighed and then remembered the whole discussion he had with Yuki.

_Flashback_

The boys had each brought the clothes they were going to wear during their performance. Allen had brought a pair of black pants and matching black and grey boots. With them, he brought a white shirt, black gloves and a blood red scarf. Daisuke, on the other hand, had brought a red shirt, the same color as his hair. He had white pants and black shoes. As for Link, he had brought a black, short-sleeved shirt with red fingerless gloves and dark grey pants. Complete with matching black boots. Yuki had brought a light grey Chinese style shirt and black pants. Unlike the others, he did not have gloves but a white belt and white shoes. Finally, Edward had brought a black shirt with a red jacket, his usual white gloves and black pants. He had almost brought black boots but Allen had though about that and had given him his extra pair of light grey ones.

They had changed and headed to the Great Hall. There, Harry explained that before they were to sing, they would have a spell cast on them to increase their voices. Afterwards, it would be taken off.

Since the event did not start for another hour, they had time to wait and calm down. A lot of time. Edward started to pace around once again and it got everyone else nervous as well. Link finally had enough, grabbed the short blond boy and sat him down next to him, holding down to his shoulder to keep him from moving.

"What is it Ed? I have never seen you this nervous," whispered Link.

The younger boy did not get a response so Link did not push further. Fifteen minutes before the start of the event, Fred and George came in and explained the order in which they would be performing: the solos, the groups, the duets and lastly, the originals. They then said the order in each group of categories.

"Oh, and don't forget to mean what you sing. That will give you extra points with the judges and the audience. Good luck mates!"

At the mention of judges and audience the four boys noticed Edward's breathing had quickened. They came closer and tried to comfort him.

"Come on Ed. It will be fine. You didn't act like this when we rehearsed nor when we went to the auditions," said Daisuke rubbing the blond boys back.

"I know Dai but…," started Edward.

"You don't like to be judged, do you Ed?" asked Yuki looking at him in the eyes.

Edward had not noticed the younger Slytherin kneel down in front of him. Deep purple eyes stared at the golden ones, which closed. Edward sighed and nodded.

"You shouldn't though. It doesn't matter what others think anyway. They won't dictate your life for you," continued Yuki.

Edward opened his eyes again and stared at the Sohma. _Damn it. He's right. I have been acting stupid. I haven't cared about what the other students thought last year and this year. Why should I now?_

"Yuki, you're right. I'm sorry you guys," he took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm ready now!"

"That's the Ed we know! Now go win this!" cheered Link as the others agreed.

"Great to see you are all so motivated. Edward, the solos are about to start!" said Ron who had come again backstage.

Now it was Edward's turn to perform. He stepped onto the stage and stared at the audience, swallowing hard. _They won't dictate your life. _Yuki's words rang in his head and he acknowledged them. He never cared what the others thought, even in the military. _They'll see what I'm made of! _The music started and Edward had a sly grin on his face.

_I found the phone  
I must've missed your message  
You got it wrong, It wasn't what your friend said.  
I can tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.  
_

Since the background set up was completely white, when Edward started singing, an image slowly formed on it. At first, it was blurry but, as he continued, the image became clearer. The scene started moving just like an old black and white movie. The scene showed a tall girl with long hair tied back and held up with a bandana. However, her face was too dark to be able to distinguish any visible traits. She was running out of a house, furiously yelling and threw what she had in her hand towards someone they could not see.

_  
Your friends are telling you, you gotta move on.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why I ever waited to say.  
'Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again.  
_

The scene changed and the girl was once again portrayed. She seemed to be crying and held out a pocket watch in front of her. A hand snatched it away but she stayed and looked down, tears still falling.

_  
Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.  
_

The previous scene faded away and the girl was now completely happy. This time, Edward was visible on the background and she seemed to be talking to him about something. She ran towards something at the window of a store and squealed in joy.

_  
__I should've known, took you and I for granted  
Gotta let you know, I was never underhanded.  
Tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.  
_

Her smiling face faded and was replaced by a younger version, still happy. She was running and beside her were two little boys, one resembling Edward and the other with similar features. A dog followed and they were all laughing until the girl jumped onto Edward who twirled her around.

_  
__My friends are telling me they saw you with someone.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why I ever waited to say.  
'Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again.  
_

The previous scene faded and the girl was running down the streets of a busy town. She stopped at a specific store and laughed happily looking at someone. The laughing continued but other scenes passed by quickly, the same smiling face could be seen.

_  
__Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give; I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.  
_

The smiling face of the girl slowly faded away and a train could be seen in the distance. As the scene came closer, the audience noticed Edward staring out one of those windows, thinking. The train kept going but, next to it, Edward was now walking away, followed by a large suit of armour. In each scene, they seemed to be moving, walking away from something while the girl could be seen further away, watching them.

_  
__My last mistake, putting my friends first.  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.  
You were the first to give; I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.  
_

Edward and the suit of armour kept walking but the girl appeared right behind them this time, waving. However, only the suit of armour turned around and waved back. The girl kept waving until the scene faded and she was now leaning on a wooden railing, flashing a light out into the distance.

_What you give is always what you get.  
There's so much I haven't given yet.  
It seems so different with (out) a second chance.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.  
_

_My friends are telling me they saw you with someone.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why I ever waited to say.  
'Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again. __  
_

The background went white before the girl reappeared, scared, tied up and gagged. She seemed to be yelling at someone and the audience realized it was Edward since he came in, scratched and bruised and tried to untie her. However, the audience could not tell why he was only using one hand to do so. The girl struggled once again and Edward turned around and blocked a butcher's knife, which had been aimed at him. The background went black until the girl was seen, untied and ungagged, crying, looking at Edward in a distance, while he sat next to the suit of armour.

_Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give; I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.  
_

The background faded into black and a room appeared. The girl was kneeling on the ground while Edward was lying down on the couch, his back turned towards her. They seemed to be talking when the girl started crying. When Edward heard this, he flipped over on the couch and faced her, unsure of what to respond.

_  
__My last mistake, putting my friends first.  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.  
You were the first to give I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place to get a second chance.  
_

A quick succession of images and scenes passed by but they all had the girl in them.

_Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance._

The last picture of the girl faded away until only Edward was visible on the stage. The audience applauded loudly and he gave a sigh of relief. He was just happy it was over, for now. He had almost forgotten about the group song he had to sing. After the solos had finished, the performers all came out for a final bow. This time, Hermione and Ginny came out and the curtains closed.

"I hope you enjoyed those performances!" yelled Hermione.

"And now the groups will sing for all of you!" yelled Ginny.

They stepped away and the curtains opened once again. Behind it, stood three boys: Allen, Edward and Yuki. The music started, slow at first and then it sped up. Drums, a guitar and a violin were heard before any of the boys singing.

_**Edward**__----Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her. _

Since the background on the stage was white, a shadow appeared and it took shape of the girl. The whole scene seemed to happen in black and white. However, everything was clear except her face which was dark. She seemed to be staring at something or someone in front of her. The way she held herself, you could tell she was disappointed. She then seemed to yell something and turned to run away.

_  
__**Edward**__----But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure.  
_

Another black and white image formed, replacing the first one. A girl was standing on a balcony, leaning on the wooden railing, looking out into the distance. She also seemed to be sad. She then turned to the side and sighed.

_  
__**All**__---(She is the one), __**Yuki**__---but I have a purpose,  
__**All**__---(she is the one), __**Yuki**__---and I have to fight this,  
__**All**__---(she is the one), __**Yuki**__---the villain I can't knock down.  
_

An image formed next to the other one and a girl was walking away, and then running, going faster and faster away.

_  
__**All**__---I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you. _

The two girls had disappeared and were replaced by three different scenes, all coordinated and if they overlapped, they seemed to pass on in front of the other, as if each one was happening at the same time. However, the audience only saw, either their backs or darkened faces. One of the scenes was a boy with a blade in his hand and was fighting was seemed like a samurai. Another was a young man dodging punches and kicks. The last one was of a boy fighting what seemed to be a mirror image of himself.

_  
__**All**__---And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you.  
_

The background changed from the fighting scenes to others more meaningful. There was a little boy who groaned in pain; another older boy looking out the window at something; and different boy, seen from the back, reaching out to a painting. Once Allen started singing alone, the three images faded away.

_  
__**Allen**__---Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her. _

_Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?_

They saw a girl in black and white and it seemed she was shouting at someone, tears falling down and she slapped whoever was in front of her. She then seemed to ignore someone and the cry on the floor.

_  
__**All**__---(She is the one), __**Yuki**__---all that I wanted,  
__**All**__---(she is the one), __**Yuki**__---and I will be haunted,  
__**All**__---(she is the one), __**All**__---this gift is my curse for now.  
_

The two girls appeared next to the other one, all seemed either angry or sad. Then suddenly, they all turned around and vanished.

_  
__**Yuki with echoes of Allen & Edward**_

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ...  
_

More fighting scenes appeared but they had altered a bit and it seemed the boys in them had more difficulty winning. One was the boy with the blade in his hand and was having a hard time getting a punch on a very tall man. Even if the boy did punch, the man did not feel a thing and hit back. The one next to it was of a boy struggling to hold on to the foot of something while it thrashed about madly. The last one had already many injuries and had protected a woman how was being attacked with bullets.

_  
__**All**__---I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, its all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say  
still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you..._

The last scenes before everything faded away was of the boys, mostly lying on the floor, looking at the sky, all beat up and bruised. The song slowly ended and the crowd got to their feet for a standing ovation. Edward, Yuki and Allen all bowed but they were puzzled why some girls were crying.

* * *

The boys headed back stage where they were greeted by Tohru, Kyo, Link and Daisuke who congratulated them.

"It will be your turn soon!" cheered Link, finding it funny watching the faces of Tohru and Kyo get redder.

"It will be fine! Don't worry about it!" said Allen trying to cheer them up.

They both nodded in agreement but they were still nervous. Kyo held Tohru's hand to reassure her and she smiled weakly. Kyo stared at the girl next to him. He found she looked beautiful. Tohru was wearing frail pink shirt with a white, knee length skirt, complete with matching white shoes. He, on the other hand, was wearing black dress pants and simple white shirt he had borrowed from Link. However, since Kyo was a bit shorter, he rolled up the sleeved up to his elbows and left the two top buttons open with the rest of the shirt hanging over his pants.

A few minutes later, Ron came once again backstage and announced the order for the duets and that they would start soon. Unfortunately for Kyo and Tohru, they were last of the list which meant they had to wait there until everyone else passed. They sat down and Tohru's heartbeat quickened. Kyo looked at her, not knowing what to do. He took a deep breath and pulled her close to lean on him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm here Tohru. You don't have to worry," he whispered.

He felt her relax and she moved closer to him. They stayed like that until Neville came and said they were up next. The two headed to the sides of the stage and waited for the couple before them to finish. Finally, it was their turn. They stepped onto the stage and the music started. Tohru swallowed hard and then began.

_**Tohru**__--- We were strangers, starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you.  
_

The same thing happened for the two of them. A shadow appeared but this time, it was in color. The faces however, stayed dark even though that did not stop the audience in recognizing the boy with bright red hair. He was standing right in front of them. It was Kyo sitting alone on the roof, clearly pissed off. Then, another figure appeared and sat next him: it was Tohru.

_**Kyo**__--- No one told me I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected__ what you did to my heart.  
_

The first scene faded away and then it was of Tohru cooking and laughing with himself next to her.

_**Both**__--- When I lost hope you were there_

_to remind me__ this is the start.  
And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road now and forever,  
wonderful journey.  
_

Many scenes had passed showing different places and different events such as playing cards, cleaning, walking and hanging out with other people the audience did not know. However, they realized that in each of the scenes, the two were laughing or smiling.

_  
__**Both**__---I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you. _

_**Tohru**__--- We were strangers, on a crazy adventure.  
_

_**Kyo**__--- Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.  
_

_**Both**__--- Now here we stand unafraid of the future,  
At the beginning with you.  
_

If Tohru and Kyo knew what was happening in the back, they would have remembered this scene as the first time they had met. Kyo had burst through the ceiling and had not noticed Tohru behind him. It continued with Kyo yelling but then changed suddenly to him being extremely calm and smiling at the girl.

_  
__**Both**__---I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
At the beginning with you.  
_

Another series of scenes passed and there were funnier parts such as when Yuki had to force leeks into Kyo's mouth since Tohru had cooked it for them. The audience suppressed a giggle then. Other scenes flew by and they all looked happy.

_  
__**Both**__---__Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

The background grew darker and they could make out Tohru running through a forest, scared. Then Kyo getting knocked on the face by an older man with a shocked expression on the boy's face. The scene grew brighter and Kyo was kneeling in front of her, Tohru bruised and scratched. He slowly placed his arms around her and held on tight, his eyes closed tightly.

_  
__**Both**__---And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey. _

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. 

The last of the scenes finished changing and the background faded out into white, showing the end of the song. Tohru gave a sigh of relief and took Kyo's hand to bow, thanking the audience for the standing ovation. They quickly left the stage and went backstage to were their friends were waiting.

"That was awesome both of you!" cried Daisuke.

"I agree! It was a great song choice for the two of you!" added Allen.

"Perfect song for a perfect couple," teased Link.

Both Tohru's and Kyo's faces turned red once again and watched the others laugh. All they could do was smile. Back on the stage, Neville and Luna Lovegood stood in front of the audience while Fred and George ushered the participants back on.

"And that was the end of the interpretations!" cried Neville nervously. "Give our participants a round of applause!" He gestured to the students now standing behind him.

"And now, the originals," stated Luna neutrally. "Since there was less contestants, they will all compete against each other."

"Our first singer," cut in Fred and George from behind them, "Link Kokiri!"

The students applauded as the four of them left, leaving a nervous Link to take their place onstage. He swallowed hard and concentrated on the melody he had created. Since he had composed the song from scratch, the background music would be the one he imagined. A solo guitar started playing and then drums came in. Link started to be pumped up and vocalized a bit at the beginning.

"One! Two! One! Two! Three! Woah!"

_Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age 14 we got you down on your knees  
So polite, you're busy still saying please  
_

Just as it happened with the others, the background changed and showed what seemed to be a bored classroom seen through someone eyes. Another image was added next to the classroom and it was a library with some of the students snoozing on their books.

_Frien - enemies, who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night we smash their Mercedes - Benz  
First we run and then we laugh till we cry  
_

The images changed to people laughing, running, jumping and just having fun. Since most of the images were from the time Link spent at school, some of the students recognized each other or something they had seen. One of theses, most of the school remembered from the previous year when the Weasley twins had tried to use an aging potion to participate in the tournament and their hair and beards grew to extreme lengths quickly.

_But when the night is falling  
And you cannot find the light  
If you feel your dream's dying  
Hold tight_

The images grew slower and darker to show people walking or sitting alone. Some were crying, others were scared and some were just depressed. However, they grew brighter since the people in question noticed someone approach, a smile growing on their faces.

_  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget we only get what we give  
_

This time, the audience recognized all of the mentioned students on the background: they were all of Link's friends. As he continued, others were added to the smiling group until there was no more space left.

_This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok, follow your heart  
You're in harms way  
I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine  
_

The images erased in one swipe and a deserted area with rumble littering the ground appeared. However, people slowly materialized with determined looks on their faces. They grouped together started to clear the area, aided by other who came. They talked and joked around while the children ran through, jumping up and down, encouraging the adults. The image faded and was replaced with something similar but modern: the students themselves when they grouped together and helped each other.

_You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget we only get what we give_

_Don't let go  
I feel the music in you_

Other images formed but the audience did not recognize anything from it. It looked to them like giant rock creatures, other fish like creatures, little children wearing completely green clothes and elves. They all smiled and some were even dancing. Eight of them where more in the front but their faces were dark, hiding any features.

_  
Fly high  
What's real can't die  
_

The images slowly faded away, leaving the background completely white and blank. Link smiled while the audience applauded loudly. He took a bow and left the stage, relieved it was over. Two more students passed and then Daisuke took the stage. He was nervous and he had a hard time hiding the fact. He swallowed hard and concentrated on the music he had thought up. A guitar played a few notes.

_I'll be the one _

The music sped up and Daisuke started to relax. When drums came in, he jumped a bit on spot, getting ready.

_  
__I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies _

An image appeared, blurry at first and then clearer. It was a girl sitting alone at the base of a tree, hugging her knees close to herself. She then looked up at the night sky and then forward, a smile crossing her face. However, like in the other backgrounds of his friends, the girl's face was darkened.

_There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night  
_

The image changed to one of Daisuke and the girl from the base of the tree. He seemed depressed but she encouraged him and smiled. He also got up, smiling but bent his head when she placed something hard on it: a wig of long flowing hair. The audience laughed a bit but Daisuke continued.

_  
__I'll be the one who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light when you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one  
_

The image also represented Daisuke and the girl but this time, Daisuke was the one trying to help the girl since she was on the floor. The scene sped up and the audience saw the boy climbing a steep cliff with the girl on his back. She, however, did not look that happy about it but Daisuke kept smiling.

_To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light _

The image of the cliff faded and it was replaced with one of the girl running quickly down the length of a beach, Daisuke crying out to stop. She tripped and fell but Daisuke caught her, helping her stand. He seemed to be explaining something and she started to cry before she flung herself into his arms.

_  
__There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night  
_

The previous image stayed on for a while before fading into black. Stars started to appear and Daisuke was now leaning against a tree, exhausted and hurt. The girl approached him and saw that he was crying. She was about to say something before he pulled her close, hiding his face. She looked surprise but smiled afterwards, holding on to him.

_  
__I'll be the one who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light when you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
_

A bright light appeared and the background was now filled with people, Daisuke and the girl in the middle. They were both running away and, when they escaped the crowd, stopped at a fountain. She turned her back to him and seemed to be saying something.

_  
__You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams coming true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please  
_

_  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light where you can run  
_

The background became completely white and scenes started to follow on beat to the song. There were some in a classroom, some seemed to be happening before some representation and others were with a painting between Daisuke and the girl. The last few scenes were of Daisuke and the girl at some amusement park and a part were Daisuke had tried to take her hand but she had already left the spot near him. The audience laughed silently, feeling a bit sorry for him.

_  
__I'll be the one  
I'll be the light where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one to hold you  
And make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one_

All the previous scenes followed one another quickly and created at the end a blur of images until Daisuke was finished singing. When the song was over, he left the stage and let the last performer take his place. When he reached backstage, he was surrounded by his friends.

"Great song Daisuke!" commented Yuki.

"You two! All of you did great!" replied Daisuke, blushing.

Their fun was cut short when Ron told all of the contestants to go back on stage for the result. They all crowded onto the stage and Yuki had a hard time not bumping into people, especially the girls.

"And now to announce the results!" said Harry as the hall quieted down.

"As you know, there were judges who listened to each performance and have given us the results. Just for their safety, we shall not say who were the judges," added Hermione.

"There is a winner for each category," added Ginny.

They started with the runner up of the solo performances and then the winner. Edward had gotten the runner up place and had sighed in relief. They then passed to the group performances.

"The runner ups are," started Ron, pausing for effect, "Allen, Yuki, and Edward!"

The three boys did not mind being runner-ups since they just wanted to do well and not make a fool of themselves in front of everyone. They were happy with their prize. Afterwards, Harry and Ginny were about to announce the winners of the duet performances.

"Are the winners are… Kyo and Tohru!"

Both their eyes widened because they were surprised they actually won. The boys came up to them and congratulated the two. All they could do was nod and smile, their faces turning red once again.

"Now for the originals!" called Fred and George. "Since there were fewer contestants, there will be a third, second and first places!"

"Third place goes to…," started Neville, trying to remain calm in front of the crowd. "Link Kokiri!"

"Second place," joined Ron, "goes to, Angelina Johnson!"

"And first place," continued Neville, "Daisuke Niwa!"

The friends crowded around Daisuke and Link, congratulating them. Link was smiling like crazy while Daisuke's face turned as red as his hair.

"And a special announcement for Saturday night. As a treat from the teachers, the group Love Struck will come perform for us!"


	18. Chapter 18: Show Time

_Author's note: Chapter 18 is officially up! The group finally performs for the students and the readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am a bit dissapointed since my christmas chapter will not be up in time for the event. I will try to put them during the holiday vacation!_

_**Dsiclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners. For this chapter, I also do not own des Miserables nor any of the songs related to it._

_**Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Show Time**_

He slowly opened his eyes, unsure of where he was. He turned his head slowly to the side, wondering why he was so tired. He could barely keep his eyes open until he fell back into darkness. There he saw clearer than ever before. Images passed quickly, momentarily blinded him with the light. However, he was finally able to distinguish some forms and then a short scene. He gasped when he recognized the person. He tried to move but every limb and every part of his body weight so much he could not move. All he could do was watch. He saw flash of white and a pointed object.

As the vision cleared, he felt an intense pain in both his palms and realized that he was actually watching the scene from someone's point of view. He could not see the other person clearly but heard a pain filled yell. He could not help but cringed at the sound. The world went black and then, a few seconds later, he found himself looking at the scene once again, the pain still as intense in his hands. However, he stared at the person in front of him: a barely moving form, blood covering his face and body. He could not help but yell out the person's name.

"Allen!"

He sat bolt right in his bed, breathing hard. His yell had awoken the others boys in the room, especially the one he had called. Allen was immediately by his side, kneeling on the bed, trying to comfort him as he kept shaking slightly.

"Yuki, calm down, what happened?"

He looked at the clear grey-blue eyes of his friend, remembering the injuries he had seen on him not two minutes ago. He then turned his attention to his hands and found no sign of injuries there either. Yuki took a deep breath and sighed in relief. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ Even if he kept repeating that, a part of him would not fully agree to that statement. _It's probably caused by my nerves, tomorrow is the representation…_



The night of the presentation of the play arrived. This time, everyone was nervous and it showed. Even Snape had joined Edward in his pacing. However, it was harder this time for Edward since he had a helm of a dress to avoid stepping on. It made the others laugh and relax a bit since the blond student had to lift the dress a bit so his feet would not get caught in it. In addition, he had difficulty turning and stumbled a few times since the black shoes he wore had small heels, which he had never worn prior to that day.

On top of everything, Ayame had come back to help with final touches and, to every boy present, with the make up. Even though most were playing men, they still had to put on a bit of foundation and make up. Even Daisuke and Tohru did not have a lot since they were to portray poor girls. Edward, however, was the unlucky one. Since he played the part of a rich daughter, he needed eye shadow, lipstick, blush and foundation. He had refused when Ayame wanted to put someone eyeliner and mascara.

Since Daisuke had short hair, Ayame had brought a wig for him to wear. He helped Tohru with her hair and then passed on to Edward. He did not want to at first but gave in when Snape threatened to bring his "aunt and uncle" to see the play.

"Is everyone ready to go perform their best?" asked the older Sohma happily.

They nodded in agreement but their nerves were still high. They entered the Great Hall by the side door reserved for the professors which led right backstage. The same stage, which had been used Sunday, had been put together again. The eight of them waited and waited until it was finally time to perform.

The curtains slowly opened and on stage, Kyo stood, pacing back and forth. The music started and with a strong voice, Kyo started singing the first song.

_What have I done?  
Sweet Jesus, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night,  
Become a dog on the run  
And have I fallen so far,  
And is the hour so late  
_

_Who in the world does that to a man anyway? _Thought Kyo while singing. _And why do I care for this now?_

_  
If there's another way to go  
I missed it twenty long years ago_

_Twenty years? What if he had murdered someone?_ Kyo's thoughts continued as did the song.

_  
When they chained me and left me for dead  
Just for stealing a mouthful of bread _

Yet why did I allow that man  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
He treated me like any other 

_He gave me his trust  
He called me brother  
My life he claims for God above  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate the world  
This world that always hated me  
_

_This sounds like Tohru… _he thought.

_  
Take an eye for an eye!  
Turn your heart into stone!  
This is all I have lived for!  
This is all I have known! _

He told me that I have a soul,  
How does he know?  
What spirit comes to move my life?  
Is there another way to go?

_This stupid story reminds me of mine… Is that why the sorting hat gave me this role? _Kyo pondered as the song made more and more sense to him.

_  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Jean Valjean  
Jean Valjean is nothing now  
Another story must begin!_

As the script said, he tore up a yellow piece of paper, which marked him as a criminal. It felt good for Kyo to do so to relieve some of the pressure that was building inside of him because of the play.

"I will be free!" he shouted before exiting quickly.

The lights lowered and then Tohru walked slowly onto the stage, sad. She wore a tattered, long skirt with thin shoes and a thinner shirt with a dirty shall around her arms.

"You will never work here again Fantine! You and your child are not welcome!" Daisuke cried from behind the curtains. Another song started and Tohru started singing.

_There was a time when men were kind,  
And their voices were soft,  
And their words inviting.  
There was a time when love was blind,  
And the world was a song,  
And the song was exciting.  
There was a time when it all went wrong...  
_

_Will that actually happen? Will men just leave us? _As Kyo, she also then wondered on the meaning of the song.

_  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by,  
When hope was high and life, worth living.  
I dreamed that love would never die,  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving.  
_

_Is He really forgiving? Yes. I believe he is. He brought me to the Sohmas when she passed away, _thought Tohru sighing, trying not to smile.

_  
He slept a summer by my side,  
He filled my days with endless wonder...  
He took my childhood in his stride,  
But he was gone when autumn came!  
_

While singing, Tohru felt sad for Fantine and started crying for her. _A good thing she also cries now…_ she thought sadly.

_  
And still I dream he'll come to me,  
That we will live the years together,  
But there are dreams that cannot be,  
And there are storms we cannot weather!  
_

_Please Kyo … Please don't leave me like he left her…_ pleaded Tohru looking to the side at the red head for a moment. She wanted to stay with him just like Fantine wanted to stay with her lover.

_  
I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living,  
So different now from what it seemed...  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed..._

She was about to exit the stage when Snape came out. Tohru gave a surprised gasp but Snape continued to march towards her.

"There she is! Stop her! She is the one who assaulted the gentleman!" he cried pointing at the frail girl.

"No! I didn't! He came at me! Inspector Javert! Please!" she yelled but Snape did seem to care. _He plays this part to well, _thought Daisuke from behind the curtains.



The lights went out and they came back, Tohru was on a bed, Snape standing far away and Kyo at her side.

"Fantine please rest. You are not well," said Kyo.

"Monsieur, forgive me for thinking that you are the one responsible for losing my job," she answered slowly.

"Monsieur. Hurry up!" cried Snape.

"Not now Javert!" Kyo yelled back.

Another song started and Tohru took a deep breath. She sang about her daughter and how she asks Kyo to take care of her.

_**Tohru**__---My Cosette... _

_**Kyo**__---Shall live in my protection _

_**Tohru**__---Take her now _

_**Kyo**__---Your child will want for nothing _

_**Tohru**__---Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven. _

_**Kyo**__---And none shall ever harm Cosette  
As long as I am living.  
_

_Fantine really trusted Jean if she left him to take care of her child. He was a great man, _thought Tohru looking at Kyo.

_  
__**Tohru**__---Take my hand. The night grows ever colder. _

_**Kyo**__---Then I will keep you warm._

_**Tohru**__---Take my child. I give her to your keeping._

Kyo had taken Tohru's hand, as she slowly grew weaker. He held it close to his heart. _Was Jean in love with Fantine or was he just guilty about what had happened? _thought Kyo as he sang to Tohru softly. At the end of the song, Tohru was about to fall asleep but Snape came in.

"I recognize you now Monsieur! You are Jean Valjean!"

"Javert, just let me go and get her daughter. Then you can arrest me," whispered Kyo loudly, walking up to Snape.

"And let you escape from me again? I do not think so! Fantine, your daughter will not be brought back since I'm placing this man under arrest!" cried Snape. The red head faced Snape, furious.

"What? Monsieur is this true?" she asked desperately.

"I am afraid so Fantine! He is a criminal!" said Snape, replying instead of Kyo.

"No! Cosette! My dear Cosette!" she cried helplessly until she leaned back and knocked her head on the board, taking the last of her life as the script said.

Kyo ran to her side and looked at her. He held back fake tears and turned to Snape.

"You have killed her! Can you live knowing this?" yelled Kyo.

"I don't care. Now you will come with me!"

"Never! I have made a promise to Fantine and I will get her daughter!" and Kyo ran out of the stage faster than Snape. The lights faded once again.



This was one of the parts Edward was dreading the most. He slowly walked onto stage. He was wearing the third dress Ayame had brought, it was one for a little girl who had been cleaning everything but herself. Since she was poor, Edward could not get Ayame to give him a pair of gloves. Therefore, as a substitute, he placed his hands in one of the many folds of the skirt since the sleeves at least were long.

"Cosette! Don't forget to scrub those floors well or you will not get anything to eat tonight!" cried Daisuke, playing the part of a woman from behind the curtains.

"Yes Madam!" cried Edward back.

The blond boy walked further onto the stage and sighed. The music started and he sang as a young girl. _I hope I never have to do this again…,_ he thought.

_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.  
_

_It isn't logical to have a castle in the clouds. It can't stay up there… _he thought sadly.

_  
There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud. _

There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Cosette, I love you very much."

_Why do I feel exactly like she does? _Tears startedto fill his eyes but he ignored them. _Now I remember, kids dream and imagine what isn't possible. Just like I used to… _

_  
I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud. _

Oh help! I think I hear them now,  
and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and  
scrubbing and polishing the floor. 

_Poor girl…_he pondered sadly. He was about run off, the side of the stage when Kyo stepped out from behind the curtains and caught him.

"Cosette?"

Edward only nodded, looking at Kyo scared. The red head grabbed his left hand and pulled him closer to the side.

"I will take care of you now. I promise never to let something bad happen. But we have to leave now. Please come," urged Kyo.

"Yes Monsieur," he replied shyly.

"And you can call me papa from now on if you want," said Kyo pulling Edward closer to the side. _That is just weird. I'm older than him… _thought Edward angrily.

"Yes Mon… Papa," replied Edward following Kyo off the stage and behind the curtains. The lights faded.



When the lights had turned back on, the audience saw a boy jumping around and doing cartwheels around the stage. Another song started and, even though Allen was alone on stage, everyone heard the voices of the people backstage, singing with him.

_Look down and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see the sweepings of the street  
Look down, look down,  
Upon your fellow man!  
_

Allen had jumped into the middle of the stage and bowed, taking off his patched hat. _This is fun! _He thought happily. Also, during the first part, Yuki had stepped onto stage, well dressed and was looking at Allen with a smile.

_  
__**Allen**__---'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche.  
These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh,  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Saint Michele.  
We live on crumbs of humble piety,  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!_

_He is such a carefree boy. He doesn't have anything but his freedom. That is what makes him happy. It sounds a bit like me. I didn't have anything for a long time as well… _he thought with a smile because he actually enjoyed that time as much as now.

_  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!_

Yuki sighed and shook his head. _Do what Enjorlas would do. He would want the best for these people, _thought the Sohma as he started his part, watching Allen run around him.

_  
__**Yuki**__---With all the anger in the land  
How long before the judgement day?  
Before we cut the fat ones down to size?  
Before the barricades arise?_

_The people are counting on him to lead them. Just like the students counted on me as president my other school… _he thought remembering. It seemed so long ago to him. As he sang, he noticed some of the student's expressions as he kept the long and strong note at the end of his part. _Practice does help, I was never able to sing like this at first._

_  
__**Allen**__---Watch out for old Thenardier  
All of his family's on the make  
Once ran a hash-house down the way  
Bit of a swine and no mistake  
He's got a gang  
The bleeding layabout_

Just then, Daisuke stepped onto stage, he was wearing a patched up skirt and a thin shirt with a rope as a belt. _Thank goodness I found my wig…_ he thought as he just strolled around. He had taken it off while waiting and had forgotten where he had left it.

_  
Even his daughter does her share  
That's Eponine, she knows her way about  
Only a kid, but hard to scare  
Do we care?  
Not a cuss  
Long live us.  
Long live us!_

Allen jumped backstage while the next scene started. Yuki had followed the other Slytherin as Daisuke ran when he saw Snape go on stage. He had his own song to sing.

"I will Jean, even if it takes me another twenty years!" he cried at the end, while the lights went out once again.



When the lights came back on, Yuki was standing in the middle of the stage. The music started again and he sang. His voice when he sang was much deeper than usual and it carried very far. _The voice of a leader, _he kept repeating to himself.

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

Just then, Allen came in jumping around and sang to the audience. _Even if he is going to face death, Gavroche was not afraid, _thought the white haired boy while singing his part next to Yuki.

_  
__**Allen**__---Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!  
_

Yuki walked up to Allen and put a hand on his shoulder. Just as when Allen had sang his song, the others joined in from behind the curtains.

_  
__**All**__---Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!_

The audience saw Daisuke step onto the stage, pushing his long hair into a hat. He had changed into young boy's clothes before singing with the other two. _Even Eponine wanted freedom, she did not choose this path but she was planning on making the best of it. Just like me and Dark, _he figured out. _Thanks a lot Dai… Sorry Dark, _he whispered apologetically.

_  
__**All**__---When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes! _

_**Yuki**__---Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!  
_

_Enjorlas was probably an incredible man to get everyone to join in his cause for freedom. He did not fear the consequences if they failed. He only wanted the freedom of the others even though his future would have been great, _though Yuki when he sang the rest of the song.

_  
__**All**__---Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

Yuki raised his arm with Allen and they both cheered, welcoming the dimmed lights.



When the lights went back on, Edward was sitting on a bench near the middle of the stage. _Great, no turning back now…, _he sighed. He thought he heard giggles but he could not do anything about it now. _I'll deal with them later…,_ he silently promised.

_  
__**Edward**__--- Can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Cosette?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear,  
So many things unknown._

_Desperately in love, desperately in love,_ repeated Edward, trying to play the part of Cosette well.

_**Edward**__---Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?  
_

_I hope Marius really loved her back. But this girl is a bit too love sick. It may make me sick…_ he sighed.

_  
__**Edward**__---In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!  
_

Kyo had entered halfway through and had sat next to Edward. He had watched him and sighed.

_  
__**Kyo**__---Dear Cosette,  
You're such a lonely child  
How pensive, how sad you seem to me  
_

_He is keeping this secret for Cosette's safety. He does care about her just as he cared about Fantine, _Kyo thought, continuing his previous reflections.

_  
__**Edward**__---There's so little I know  
That I'm longing to know_

_Of the child that I was in a time long ago...  
There's so little you say Of the life you have known  
Why you keep to yourself Why we're always alone  
So dark! So dark and deep...  
The secrets that you keep!  
_

Kyo did not say anything, turned away and left Edward alone. From the other side, Link and Daisuke both stepped onstage. The red head quickly following the blond boy.

_  
__**Link**__---In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over And something has scarcely begun.  
Eponine You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
And Heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free  
_

As Daisuke heard the words he sang, he had turned away, horror struck. _Poor Eponine…,_ he thought sadly. _Remember, she is in love with him. Make the audience believe this._

_  
__**Daisuke**__---Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is... If he asked... I'd be his _

_**Link & Daisuke**__---In my life  
There is someone who touches my life  
_

Link crossed over the Edward. Link started to sing the next song and when the short blond boy saw him, he gasped.

_**Link**__---A heart full of love A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame I do not even know your name  
Dear Mad'moiselle  
Won't you say? Will you tell?  
_

Edward slowly got up and walked over to Link. Edward slowly took his hands and held them close. _Never again will I do this, _they both promised themselves.

_  
__**Edward**__---A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret_

_**Link**__---My name is Marius Pontmercy  
_

_**Edward**__---And mine's Cosette  
_

_**Link**__---A heart full of light  
_

_**Edward**__---A night bright as day  
_

They both came closer to each other, looking into each other's eyes lovingly as the script said. _I will never do this ever again, _Edward promised himself again. _My reputation is gone,_ thought Link sadly. _I'm going to be sick, _they both thought.

_  
__**Link**__---And you must never go away  
Cosette, Cosette _

_**Edward**__---This is a chain we'll never break _

_**Link**__---Do I dream? _

_**Edward**__---I'm awake!  
__**  
Link**__---A heart full of love _

_**Edward**__---A heart full of you  
_

Daisuke started to overlap both Edward and Link while walking further away. He kept looking back at the two, a sad look on his face. _It pains me. She's like me… But without liking a guy part… _he thought quickly before Dark could make a comment. The song ended and Daisuke ran off, leaving the two alone. Then the lights dimmed again.



When the lights turned back on, everyone except Tohru was on stage. Kyo was in the middle looking at the audience while Link and Edward where further away, in each other's arms. Snape was looming in the back and Daisuke was on the opposite side of Edward and Link, glancing at them with sad eyes. Allen was close to Yuki who stood away from the others.

"So, is Marius joining us at the barricade?" Allen asked Yuki.

"He didn't give me an answer yet Gavroche. We will see in time," replied Yuki as the music started.

_**Kyo**__---One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more! _

_**Link**__---I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are parted? _

_**Kyo**__---One day more.  
_

The rest of the song was clearly simple for them. They had practiced it to many times. They then reached a more difficult part were two groups overlapped each other near the end of each sentence.

_**Link, Edward, Kyo & Snape**__---One day to a new beginning _

_**Yuki, Daisuke & Allen**__---Raise the flag of freedom high! _

_**Link, Edward, Kyo & Snape**__---Every man will be a king _

_**Yuki, Daisuke & Allen**__---Every man will be a king _

_**Link, Edward, Kyo & Snape**__---There's a new world for the winning _

_**Yuki, Daisuke & Allen**__---There's a new world to be won _

_**All**__---Do you hear the people sing? _

_**Link**__---My place is here, I fight with you! _

_**Kyo**__---One day more!_

This was the part they all feared. They had gotten it perfect on Wednesday only after many weeks of practicing. They all hoped it would go well. They all took a deep breath and they sang different parts, all overlapping one after another.

_**Link & Edward**__---I did not live until today.  
__**Daisuke**__---One more day all on my own!  
__**Link & Edward**__---How can I live when we are parted? _

_**Snape**__ (overlapping the others)---I will join these people's heroes  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little Secrets,  
I will know the things they know. _

_**Kyo**__---One day more!  
__**Link & Edward**__---Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
__**Daisuke**__---What a life I might have known!  
__**Link & Edward**__---And yet with you my world has started _

_**Allen**__ (overlapping the others)---Watch 'em run amok  
Catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!_

They all were relieved and happy; they had finally succeeded in singing the part with out any mistakes.

_**Kyo**__---Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgment day _

_**All**__---Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn! One more day! One day more!_

And the lights closed.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunions

_Author's note: Here is the nineteenth chapter! I'm really happy that my story is popular amoung the readers and I'm even happier when I read your reviews. They really make my day!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or the Legend of Zelda. And for this chapter, I do not own Victor Hugo's Les Miserables. They all belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Reunions**_

The rest of the musical had gone extremely well. It seemed that the audience enjoyed the scene between Daisuke and Link when Eponine died. _He does look like a girl sometimes, _thought the others while watching the two on stage. Another part most of the Gryffindors seemed to enjoy was Javert's suicide. They probably all hoped it would really have happened.

The final song had started and Edward was about to go onstage. He did not notice though that the ribbon tied in his hair fell. It was Link who picked it up but he did not have time to give it to the short blond student. _I'll give it to him later, _he thought calmly.

Once the final note came to an end, all the lights went out and the audience stood up to applaud the seven students and the teacher. They all went back on stage and waited a moment for Link to come. He grinned apologetically and they all made their final bow. Once backstage again, Snape had a message for them.

"It seems some people are waiting for you in the Great Hall now. You can change later."

"What? I am not spending another minute in this dress!" yelled Edward.

"You spent the last hour in one. You can spend another fifteen minutes. It won't kill you," snapped Snape.

Edward glared at the man but sighed. He followed the others into the Great Hall, holding up the hem of his dress and he tried to descend from the front of the stage. He gave up after a few attempts, not wiling to twist an ankle jumping down. Therefore, he made his way around and descended the stairs on the side as his friends waited for him to join them. They saw a group of people waiting near the doors. They all recognized someone in it. They walked up to them with a surprised expression on their face. Someone, however, was quicker than the group and the boy had run towards and jumped onto the boy wearing a dress.

"Brother!" he said happily from on top of Edward.

"Al? What are you doing here?" asked the boy on the floor, looking into the clear blue eyes of his brother.

"To see you of course! Mustang brought me!"

Edward's face paled. _He saw? Damn it! I will never hear the end of it! _He thought angrily. He got up and clenched his fists.

"Where is that bastard? I'll beat him to a pulp!" he yelled looking around.

"Calm down Ed!" pleaded his brother. "Besides, don't you want to introduce me to your friends?" He was trying to change the subject and the others noticed.

Since Al had gotten up, they realized that he was taller than Ed. However, Al seemed more innocent and cheerful. _Probably his older brother, _they all thought, grinning. Besides, they had every reason to believe they were brothers since they both had blond hair, Edward slightly lighter then his brother's. In addition, they both wore their hair long, Edward usually in a braid and his brother had it in a high ponytail.

"Everyone, this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric, Al for short."

"Nice to meet you!" replied Alphonse.

"Younger?" they asked, making Edward glare at each of them.

"I'm not short!" he yelled out angrily. The others were surprised since he did not start ranting on about something small they supposedly compared him too. _Maybe it's because his brother is here._

"Dai! You were amazing sweety!" cried a woman hugging the young red head.

"Yes and so was Tohru-chan!" cried a small blond boy hopping next to the girl.

"Mom?" asked Daisuke, trying to breath because of his mother's tight embrace.

"Momiji?" said Tohru happily.

"What are you doing here rabbit?" growled Kyo.

"I'm here with Shigure, Haru, Kisa and Hiro! They all wanted to see the play!" said Momiji hopping around Tohru and the two other Sohmas.

"Isn't he cute?" laughed a tall red haired boy. The others recognized him immediately from the image that Timcampi had showed them.

"Rabi?" said Allen.

"Of course I came bean sprout! And since Tim was with me, I have to whole thing on video! I'm sure everyone would love to see it!" Rabi said with a smile.

"What?" he yelled.

"Oh Rabi dear, could you send me the video as well?" asked Daisuke's mom, still holding on to her son.

"Us too Rabi! The rest of the Sohma family would love to see it!" said Shigure watching the faces of the two boys who were in the play. Even under the foundation, he saw that their color paled.

"If it's not too much trouble," started Al, "can you send it to me as well? Winry, Aunt Pinako, Fletcher and Russell would like to see it too! Maybe even Hawkeye, Fuery, Havoc and the others!"

"Don't you dare show it to them!" yelled Edward. "Especially not Russell!"

"Please Ed," pleaded Al, pouting at his older brother.

Edward tried to avoid the cute face his brother had on but could not. At the end, he accepted. They all talked together and, after a while, Edward noticed that Link was outside the Great Hall, alone. He was playing with the ribbon he had found. _He must have picked up my ribbon when it fell off, _thought the shorter blond boy. He walked over to Link, picking up the hem of the dress, careful not to step on it.

"Isn't anyone here to see you?" he asked.

Link shook his head and held out the ribbon.

"Here, I kept it for you. Want me to tie it back in your hair so you don't have to carry it around. It's too long if you ask me," he said sincerely.

Edward looked at him with a puzzled look but agreed. He turned around and pulled his hair up so that Link could pass the ribbon underneath it. He never did. Link was quick and once he had it around Edward's neck, he passed part of it under Edward's left arm and wrapped his around the boy, pulling on the ribbon sticking out.

"What! Link, let go!" cried Edward trying to take a deep breath. It was hard since the ribbon was pulled tight around his neck.

The others heard Edward's yell and ran to meet him. They gasped when they saw the situation.

"None of you come any closer or I will strangle him," snarled Link.

"What are you doing?" asked Tohru scared.

"I came to get FullMetal pipsqueak here. That prophecy will not take place if any of us can help it. Besides, you still have to make a little stone for us, remember?" replied Link laughing.

"Let him go!" yelled Al furiously.

"Envy…," whispered Edward.

"Aw, the pipsqueak figured it out. Oh well, at least I don't have to stay in this hideous form anymore," replied Link as his formed changed.

The person who now stood behind Edward was just as tall as Link but had long green hair and wore tight maroon clothes. They all noticed his eyes though; they were dark purple with cat like pupils. He laughed again and jumped away, dragging the blond boy away with him.

"Don't even think of following us!" he yelled at them.

"Brother!"



Edward struggled all the way to a deserted classroom where Envy threw him onto the floor. He coughed and took many deep breaths. Before Edward could do anything to attack the enemy back, Envy had already kicked his head, hard. The blond boy fell to the floor, fighting to stay conscious. Happy with what he had done, Envy took a few steps away and sat on top of a desk, keeping an eye on the boy.

Edward blinked away the dark spots from his vision and started scratching something on the floor. This did not escape Envy's guard. The next thing Edward knew, Envy's foot was on top of his hand, threatening to crush it.

"Don't even try drawing transmutation circles pipsqueak. And if you even think of clapping those hands of yours together, I will break your other hand as well," he threatened, stepping harder on the hand.

Edward clenched his teeth and held in a scream when he felt his left hand crack under the pressure.

"Aw, you didn't even yell. You are no fun FullMetal pipsqueak," said Envy, taking a seat on the desk once again.

"What are we doing here?" asked Edward slowly getting up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain of his hand.

"A portkey. They are very useful those things aren't they?" Envy answered, completely bored.

_I have to waste his time. The others will get here soon. Or else, I will have to fight this guy alone_, he thought, desperately looking left and right for something to help. Envy noticed his actions and laughed once again. He got up and grabbed Edward by the throat, lifting him off his feet.

"When will you learn pipsqueak. You're finished. Now just sit down and wait like a nice little girl!" yelled Envy at Edward.

The blond boy only grabbed onto Envy's arm with his right hand and squeezed as hard a possible. _I only hope this works…, _he thought, his face slowly turning blue.

"You're not going to break my arm like that, no matter how hard you squeeze. Your arm is not that hard," sneered Envy letting go of Edward's neck, letting him fall into a heap on the floor, coughing and gasping for breath.



The rest of the group had split up and were looking for both Link and Edward. They had headed back backstage to see if Link was there but he had also disappeared. All they had found was a pile of cut ropes in the corner, behind the stage. There was now a group searching almost every floor of the castle. However, they knew that it would take forever to do so. They all hoped they would find their friends as quickly as possible.

Allen, Rabi and Alphonse had teamed up and were searching the first floor. The Sohmas, since they were many, had split up into two groups: Shigure, Hiro, Kisa and Yuki in one, and Haru, Momiji, Kyo and Tohru in the other. They were searching the second and third floor respectively. Lastly, Daisuke and his mother were searching the fourth floor. However, they sadly knew that there was still the fifth, sixth and seventh floor.

"Al," panted Allen while they opened another classroom to find it empty.

"Ya?" replied the younger brother, already heading towards another door.

"Where is the colonel?" he asked as they opened another door to another empty classroom.

"Mustang?" repeated Rabi, trying to figure out who Allen was talking about.

"I don't know. I forgot about him and we just left," sighed Alphonse, worried. "He may be wondering what is happening."

"I hope he finds out about this and helps out," panted Allen, opening a door to another empty classroom.



"Honey?" called Mrs. Niwa who was following her son as closely as possible.

"Yes mom?" answered Daisuke, trying to open another door on their right while his mother looked out the windows on their left.

"Is it not possible that they went outside?"

"I don't think so. That man would have had to backtrack towards the main hall. I think people would have noticed someone dragging Ed away. He makes a lot of noise," he replied, heading towards another door, further down the hallway, trying not to step on the hem of his skirt, which he had not changed out of before they separated. After a while, however, he tied a part of it into a knot, to higher the hem, keeping away from his feet.

"I hope your right sweety."

"If we don't find them, I'll go search out there as Dark, alright?" suggested Daisuke, trying to reassure his mother as well as himself.



There was then a small light in the corner of the room, catching both Edward's and Envy's attention. A woman appeared wearing a long dark green dress. She, like Envy, had purple eyes with cat like pupils, but she had long wavy black hair. She was a beautiful woman and she knew it.

"Finally Lust. What took you so long?" whined Envy at the woman.

He grabbed Edward's right arm and pulled him towards her. However, Edward was not going to make it easy for the man. He dug his heels and much as possible into the ground and pulled back. Just then, the door burst open and the real Link came in, holding the same sword he had during Halloween. Edward could just make out a large bruise beginning to form on the side of the other blond boy's face.

"Ed!" he cried running towards them.

"I don't think so," said the woman, extending her arm in front of her.

Lust's nails grew to extreme length at lightning speed. Link dodged to the side, rolling out of the way of another strike. However, he was not quick enough and the nails jabbed into his shoulder. He groaned but did not stop. He was about to cut the nails but she pulled them away and started slashing around with them. Edward noticed that Link would not get to him before Envy got to the portkey Lust was holding out for them.

Gathering his strength, Edward grabbed the top of his right arm with his broken hand and squeezed. Even if it caused him a lot of pain, he managed to complete his idea just as Envy grabbed onto the portkey. The two disappeared, leaving Edward to fall onto the floor, his left hand pressed against his stomach in pain. Link bent down to check on his friend. He was about to put a hand on him to help the other blond boy up but he stepped back and gasped.

"Ed? What happened to your arm?"

All Link saw underneath the torn fabric was metal.

"Now you know why they call me FullMetal," he whispered, his hand throbbing intensely and causing him a lot of pain. "My right arm was fake and so is my left leg…"



"At what time did Daisuke suggest we get to the meeting point?" asked Kisa, worried and out of breath.

"In about ten minutes," replied Yuki, looking at his watch. "And we still have not found either of them."

"This is stupid," sighed Hiro, frustrated.

"Hiro!" called Kisa. "We have to help them! Please, we have to continue!" Hiro looked at the girl and sighed.

"Alright, but we search while heading towards the meeting point," he replied.

"The kid's right," agreed Shigure, "we don't want the others to think we went missing as well. Yuki, lead the way or we will get lost."

"Right."



"They're fake?" repeated Link.

Edward just looked at the floor, trying to stop the throbbing pain in his remaining hand. Just then, Roy Mustang burst into the room, out of breath.

"Fullmetal! Thank goodness you're still here!" he gasped walking over to the two boys.

"Where are the others?" asked Link.

"They're looking for you and Fullmetal, I think. They were not there when I went to the Great Hall. I except that they are all worried," he explained, kneeling next to the Ravenclaw.

Edward just kept staring at the floor. Mustang noticed the boy's hand and gently pulled it away from the blond boy's stomach. The boy groaned in pain and the older man stopped.

"Come Ed, we'll get you to the Hospital Wing," suggested Link.

Edward nodded but had difficulties getting up. He could not use his hands since one was broken and the other missing. In addition, he was still wearing the dress that he did not have time to change out of. Mustang sighed and picked the boy up in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing Mustang?" yelled Edward, shocked. "Put me down now! I don't want to be carried like this! Let me go!" Edward started fidgeting in Mustang's arms, which made the man hold on tighter, fearing that he may drop the younger boy.

"You're not only hurt but tired physically and mentally. I can't have you collapsing down a flight of stairs," he explained following Link out of the classroom. "Besides, Link can't carry you. That homunculus injured his arms as well."

Edward remembered then what happened and looked at the Gryffindor. Since his left arm was not as bad as the other one, he was almost dragging his sword with it. Edward felt guilt set in since Link had gotten hurt for coming to help him.

"Thanks Link. You know, for coming," whispered Edward.

Mustang thought of so many snide remarks to make at that moment but decided against it. Edward had gone through enough that day, he did not need anything else to happen.

"Hey, it was my fault he tied me up so easily and took my appearance. It was the least I could do. And, by the way, what is a homunculus?" he asked looking back.

"An artificially created human," whispered Edward in disgust.

"So is that why one of them could change shape and the other's nails could extend?"

"Ya…," was all Edward answered before he dozed off.



The others had regrouped strangely, in front of the Hospital Wing. It was Daisuke's idea since Edward or Link could go there if they were injured. Surprisingly, the red head was right. They all saw Link, Mustang and Edward heading their way. However, they all stared in shock since the shorter blond was still in Mustang's arms, asleep and in a dress.

"Brother!" cried out Alphonse as he ran up to meet them.

Alphonse saw that Edward's other arm was missing and started to panic. He had no idea how he would explain this to the others. He looked up at Mustang but he also had a worried face. He had not expected the whole group to show up. The two of them slowed their pace and waited for the others to react. None did. _A good thing I picked him up with his left arm towards them and not myself. They don't realize that his right is missing, _thought Mustang relieved. His joy was shot down though when one of the Sohmas spoke up with a neutral tone.

"His arm's missing," he said bluntly.

"Haru! What are you talking about?" cried Tohru looking at Edward.

They then noticed the problem. Edward's left arm was folded on his stomach but they could not see any sign of his right one. They were about to crowd around him when Link stepped in front of them. Mustang's grip tightened over the boy as he watched what the blond student in front of him would do.

"Edward needs to see Madam Pomfrey. His hand his broken and he is exhausted. Please, just let us through," he said, looking at of each them.

"He's right, everyone move!" cried Daisuke's mother pushing through the group. She quickly took Edward out of Mustang's arms and rushed the boy into the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting. Mustang stared at the woman, stunned.

"Mrs. Niwa! What are you doing?" yelled Mustang following her close behind after realizing his subordinate was taken away from him.

They all then followed in the room and watched as the nurse healed Edward's hand. She about to ask about the other arm, but when she saw what was left, she decided otherwise. After a moment, Edward stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He did not feel any more pain coming from his hand and sat up slowly. His eyes widened when he saw everyone there, in front of him. He quickly covered his right shoulder but the damage had been done. They had all seen the metal.

"Edward, you need to rest," said Mustang who was sitting next to him.

"He's right brother. You've been out cold for a while!" pleaded his brother from next to the colonel.

Edward looked down. _I don't have much to say anymore, do I?_ he thought sadly. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pulled him towards the person. He had not realized someone had sat on the bed beside him. He looked up and saw Daisuke's mom.

"I am glad that you're alright Edward. I was so worried," she said.

"She's right Ed, we all were," agreed Daisuke standing beside his mother.

Edward looked around the room and saw everyone nod in agreement. When Daisuke's mom tightened her embraced, images of his own mother flashed through is mind. He bent his head so that his hair covered his face and silently cried. Only his brother and Daisuke's mom saw this. After a while, the blond boy had fallen back to sleep. She placed him back on the bed and covered him up. She then silently ushered everyone out of the room except Mustang and Alphonse who both had the right to stay.

"He's still trying to be strong," whispered Alphonse when the others were gone.

"What was that Alphonse?" asked Mustang, looking down at the younger Elric brother.

"Brother. It's been two years since we got my body back and yet he still has not completely opened up to the world. He still wants to prove himself strong event though he doesn't have too." Mustang stared at Alphonse and then Edward. He completely agreed with the younger brother.

"I wonder when Edward will realize that as well," thought Mustang out loud.



He slowly opened his eyes, feeling a strong, cold wind blow all around. Through half closed eyes, he looked around, wondering were he was. All he could see was the dark night sky. He turned his attention down and was almost blinded by a strong white light. When he could see once again, he spotted a flash of red and another of bright yellow. _Wait, I know them…_ he thought, unable to move from exhaustion. The two figures were leaning over the side of a railing, a dark and troubled sea underneath them.

Before he could see anymore, the world went black. When his vision cleared, he spotted the two figures further down, over the water. However, one of them attacked, knocking the other out of the sky and into the sea, his shoulder severely injured. The falling figure hit the water and did not resurface for a while.

"No! Daisuke!"

Yuki sat in his bed, clutching his head. It was the second nightmare he had about his friends and they did not seem to want to stop. Luckily, it was later in the morning and nobody was in the dorm rooms so no one heard him call out once again. _Why am I having these dreams? What do the mean? _He thought sadly, clutching his head even harder. _I'm afraid to see what will happen later on… I don't want to see my friends get hurt like that…_ _How am I supposed to get a good night's sleep? And now we have the Christmas Ball… I won't last the night._



"So, what are we going to do about this?" asked Kyo.

The seven had said goodbye to their families that morning and were now all in the Hospital Wing, surrounding Edward's bed. He still felt uncomfortable with the fact that everyone had seen his metal attachments and had placed a cover around his shoulders to cover the remaining pieces from the others. In addition, when he woke up that morning, he had quickly requested a change of clothes or pyjamas since he had not changed out of the dress since the previous night.

"And there's the ball tonight…," added Allen.

No matter what they did, it always showed that Edward was missing a limb. Even if he were to wear a shirt or jacket, it made no difference.

"By the way Ed," wondered Link, "how can both your arm and leg work when electric devises do not work at Hogwarts?"

"They do not on electricity Link. They're automail," replied Edward, trying to find a simple way to explain it. "They are connected directly to my nerves which send signals for both my leg and arm to work. The _electric_ courant, if we simplify the term, that passes through our nerves is not strong enough to be detected and stopped by Hogwart's magic. Of course, my automail amplifies the courant, but it's still weaker."

His friends blinked a few times, trying to figure out what Edward had just said. After a while, they just nodded, making the Ravenclaw sigh.

"Never mind. Anyway, I could always not go at all to the ball," suggested Edward.

"But then the teachers will start asking questions. We're lucky Madam Pomfrey agreed not to tell Dumbledore about your arm. You'll have to show up to keep this a secret," explained Link.

Edward sighed and thought about a solution. They all were until they heard Daisuke talk. They looked at him puzzled but he waved his hands, saying it was nothing.

"What did you say Daisuke?" asked Allen.

"I was actually talking to Dark. I forget sometimes to answer him in my head," he replied shyly.

They then saw him look across the room and nod. His eyes closed and when they opened, they had changed color. His once ruby eyes were now a dark amethyst color.

"It would be easier if I explain what I had in mind," said Daisuke.

However, they all noticed a change in the red head's voice: it was deeper. It took them a while to understand the situation.

"Dark?" asked Edward.

"Of course it's me. Who else inhabits Dai's body?" replied the angel, irritated. They then understood that he had taken over. "We could always put another fake arm in the meantime. Students will be leaving for Christmas break tomorrow so we don't have to worry about it for now. But tonight, we could just keep the hand part in his pocket. No one would notice unless they pulled at it. So Edward, keep away from the ladies tonight," said Dark slyly making the blond boy blush.

"Well, it's the best idea we have for now. We can find something and help Ed get into his clothes afterwards," suggested Link.

They agreed to the plan and went looking for a replacement for Edward's missing limb.

"And remind me to hit Snape afterwards," added Edward, pulling at the covers even more to hide the metal.

"Why?" asked Tohru, surprised.

"He said that staying in that dress a few minutes longer won't kill me," replied Edward. "It almost did…"


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Ball

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter with the Christmas party. I know it's past that time of year but, hey, ts part of the story! _

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners. Also, the song Only One by Yellowcard and I'm Still Here by Vertical Horizon belong to the artists, not me._

_Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Christmas Ball**

The Great Hall had been decorated once again for the event. There were many round tables situated around the dance floor. The stage from the previous night had been left for the group 'Love Struck' who was going to perform. The walls had a spell cast on them so they looked like they were made of ice. A few Christmas trees lined the sides of the Hall while holly covered candles floated around. The beginning of the ball neared and the Hall filled up fast with students.

"Good thing we got here early," whispered Allen to Yuki.

The other Slytherin agreed. They would have had a hard time not only finding a table but also avoiding unnecessary contacts with Edward's temporary arm replacement. They looked across the table at the short blond boy. He now had his right arm folded in front of him on the table, a white glove with stuffed, temporary fingers at the end of it.

_All of our outfits suit us well though, _thought Allen, staying positive after the events of the previous night. He particularly liked his own outfit. He had gotten black and white striped pants. With it, there was a long white shirt and a striped bow. He had tied it around his neck and lifted the collar of the shirt. On top of the ensemble, he had a black coat with long tails and white folds at the end of the sleeves. Of course, he also wore his white gloves and, just for fun, he had tied his hair in a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was the only one with a short-sleeved white shirt. On top of it, he wore a red and black vest and completed the outfit with a pair of black pants. _Simple but affective. The girls are looking at him, _noticed Allen with a smile.

If Daisuke was going for a casual look with his outfit, Kyo had beaten him to it. He had a similar ensemble with a few differences. He had a black, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had a vest. His, however, was white. On top of it fell the ends of a white bow, which he just tied in a loose knot. The outfit was completed with black pants.

Next to him sat, of course, Tohru. She wore a simple pink dress, which draped over one shoulder. It tied itself at the waist and then flowed down to her knees in layers. Her hair had been pulled up with a light pink ribbon leaving only her bangs and a few shorter hairs to frame her face. _I don't think Kyo is going to let her out of his sight tonight, _thought Allen with a smile.

Surprisingly, Edward was the one seated on the other side of the girl. His hair had been tied back into a braid, just as he liked it. He wore a simple tuxedo like outfit excluding the top hat. He had told Ayame he did not want anything fancy.

Next to him sat a bored Link. He kept playing with the flower arrangement in the center of the table. Ayame had thought up a mafia style outfit for the tall Gryffindor. He wore a complete black attire, meaning jacket and pants held up by suspenders. His shirt was off-white and the whole idea was completed with a hat.

Finally, Yuki had taken a seat between Link and Allen. _I wonder why…,_ thought the Slytherin boy. Yuki had kept to his style and he had worn a long-sleeved, white Chinese shirt with black trimming. With it, he had a simple pair of black pants.

"As anyone ever heard of the group that's coming to perform?" asked Allen to break the long silence.

"Nope. But it seems most of the school knows them and likes their songs," answered Link.

"You've been eavesdropping on their conversations, haven't you?" asked Kyo slyly.

"Maybe," replied Link with a smile, looking away.

The conversation took an end there since Dumbledore was on the stage, waiting for silence. After a moment, the Hall quieted down and he spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Christmas Ball! Without further ado, I am pleased to introduce the group who happily agreed to perform for you tonight: Love Struck!"

The Hall erupted into applause and cheers as Dumbledore got off the stage, leaving it to the group. Music started playing and a spotlight turned on right behind a figure in the back of the stage. The lights in the Great Hall dimmed so that there were only shadows cast around from the candles on the tables.

The figure on stage stepped forward on the beat of the music and, once near enough, the lights in front turned on. The first person of the group was a tall blond girl. Her sleek hair was tied back, emphasizing on her clear blue eyes. Part way through the song, another voice came in. Another light shone on the second person of the group. She had longer blond hair, which she kept loose. She was better built than the other girl was and had dark brown eyes.

Once the chorus started, two other voices joined in. They came from the two last girls of the group. They both had chocolate coloured hair and light brown eyes. However, one had their hair cut short at the neck while the other's went all the way down her back.

The students had gathered near the stage and were either cheering for the singers or dancing on spot. Once the first song finished, the first girl, probably the leader, addressed the audience.

"Hello Hogwarts! We are all happy to be here! I hope you enjoy our songs!"

"They're all special since each one is dedicated to someone we know!" added the other blond.

"Let's get this party started then!" cried the two brunettes together.

As the night progressed, only Kyo, Tohru and Allen had gotten up to dance for a while. The others just sat at the table, giving the excuse they were keeping Edward company. After a while though, Yuki discovered that most of the songs had a similar theme: the girls were all against their former boyfriends or lovers. Some were slow and others, much faster. However, the lyrics caught the boys' attention the most, such as:

'_Cause I'm feeling lost when I'm in your arms. _

_The reasons are gone for why I was holding on to you._

_I'm sorry to admit that I have been living a lie._

_But I still don't miss you yet._

_So you say you want to talk, let's talk._

_If you want to talk, I'll walk._

_There you go, looking pitiful._

_Only when I stop to think about it,_

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

The lyrics were hurtful but the students did not care. They enjoyed the music and they all loved the group. A great cover up to be able to voice out your horrible opinion on your friends or family, no matter how low you bring a person down. That was what music had become and the boys did not like it.

"This is the last song for tonight! I hope you all enjoyed it!" shouted the leader.

All the students near the stage yelled out in agreement.

"And your headmaster told us that even after we leave, there will be encores for the runner ups and the winners of the contest Sunday!"

The students cheered again. Link looked at the others and shook his head.

"I am so not in the mood for that right now," he said angrily.

The boys at the table, meaning Edward, Yuki, Allen and Daisuke, all agreed. The red head however, had not said a word during the whole night. He had been looking at the tablecloth for two hours. Once Love Struck's last song ended, he got up and headed towards the side door of the Great Hall. He had seen them enter through there and he was sure they would exit through there as well. The boys had seen him leave and followed quickly, at a safe distance. They saw the girls leave through the door and followed them. The boys, however, had to stop right after closing the door since the groups was blocking the way because Daisuke was blocking theirs.

"Daisuke?" asked the two brunettes, surprised.

"Riku… why?" was all Daisuke managed to say before his voice cracked at the coming of tears.

It then clicked for the others. _He had to endure two hours of that…,_ they all thought sadly. They were right. Every word of the songs had struck Daisuke painfully in the heart but he had kept careful control over his emotions during that time. However, his gripped seemed to be slipping but the others could not blame him. Link pushed through the girls and put a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Let's go Daisuke. They made it pretty clear they don't want anything to do with us anymore," he turned to face the leader of the group. His face was plastered with a look of disgust. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding Zelda? You give me lecture after lecture about doing my duty while you go around singing at every public place possible!"

"I would not talk Link. Last time I looked, He is still out there while you are safe here in a castle," Zelda snapped back.

"And where do you suggest I look? How about I waste another seven years of my life waiting! Then maybe he would have had time to build another castle!" he yelled back, his frustration showing.

"Yes, that's right. Go and vanish for another seven years so I can watch my people get murdered or enslaved!" she shrieked back.

"And that's all you did Zelda, watched! At least I did something about it! I risked my life out there while you stayed hidden!"

Zelda was about to snap back but Link did not give a chance. He was pissed off and all of the anger that had built up until then burst out.

"I step one foot out of that temple and I'm attacked. I did not have a moment of peace after that because I had a large target on my back telling anyone or anything that saw it that I was going against him. I defeated that monster, almost getting killed in the process and all you had to do with the six other sages was to keep the stupid barrier up! You were seven people! I was alone! How in the world did he get out?" he said yelling his lungs out at her face.

"What don't you ask your fiancée?" she snarled.

"You'll have to be more specific than that Zelda. I seem to have more than one," her face showed complete horror on it but Link continued. "On that quest you sent me on, many girls got the false impression I was their fiancée. So which one is it? Saria? Ruto? Malon? Nabooru? You?" while naming them, his voice kept raising.

"Nabooru you blasted idiot! She's working for Him again!" Zelda shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Twinrove is back Zelda. Nabooru is probably under their spell again. Get your information right before accusing someone. You should know that being princess and all," growled Link before turning around and stomping away. "And she is not my fiancée!" he yelled with out looking back.

He had to, however, since something metal hit him square on the head. He turned around and saw a metal wrench on the floor and the other blond girl's arm outstretched towards him.

"Apologize right now to Zelda you creep!" she yelled.

They all stopped though when they heard the two brunettes scream in fright.



During the yelling competition between Link and Zelda, Daisuke had not stopped staring at the short-haired brunette. Many emotions were passing through him: regret, anger, confusion, surprise, but the one that stood out the most was sadness. The red head then realized that Dark was also depressed, making the result twice as bad. Daisuke bit his bottom lip to stop it from shaking. He also tried his best to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks but everything seemed in vain. _Risa rejected me at first and now Riku does it in front of everybody. Why? _He clenched his fists and turned away. He noticed the tears had started to fall but he did not care.

"Daisuke please listen," said the short-haired brunette in Japanese. "I… I was tired of waiting for you."

Daisuke's eyes snapped open and he looked at her in disbelief. He noticed she flinched at the sight of his sadness and surprise but took a deep breath and waited.

"Riku… Don't you think I've missed you as well?" he whispered in Japanese, trying not to make his voice squeak on top of everything else.

"I know Daisuke but I don't want to live like this anymore. You're gone for nine months and when you come back, we can't do anything since I still have school. I'm sorry Daisuke…"

"Then why is Risa here as well?"

"I," cut in the other brunette, "came because I have not heard of or seen Dark in such a long time. I am also tired of waiting."

Daisuke felt not only the blow to his heart at Riku's words but also at Dark's at Risa's words. _They can't wait… They can't wait…_those words kept repeating inside Daisuke's head, making Dark's anger grow. The red head was just miserable but his other half was furious. _Dai, let me take over now! I want to give them a piece of my mind! _Cried Dark. Daisuke just shook his head and refused the angel. Dark's anger grew and he was threatening to take over the red head body by force.

"No…," whispered Daisuke, clutching his head.

Allen had stopped listening to Link and Zelda's yelling competition and had turned to see the red head. Allen saw him clutching his head and shaking it. _Dark must want to take over! _He thought panicking. The angel's existence inside Daisuke was supposed to be a secret. Allen ran up to Daisuke and tried to help. The red head grabbed onto the Slytherin's left arm and looked at him. His eyes were two different colors: one ruby red and the other, dark amethyst. Daisuke fought for control but accidentally leaned too much and Allen, tearing the white haired boy's sleeve at the seam. The two brunettes gave out a yell seeing Allen's arm.



Everyone turned to see why Riku and Risa both yelled and gasped at the sight. It had been the first time for all of them seeing Allen's left arm. Now they knew why he hid it. It was blood red and larger than his other arm and hand. The texture of it did not look like skin but scales of some sort.

"Allen? What…," Link started to say but was cut off.

"It's nothing, just a bad burn mark," replied Allen, helping Daisuke up.

The whole incident had managed to surprise Dark and let Daisuke regain control. Allen sighed in relief and looked at the girls. He shook his head and pulled Daisuke by the hand back to where Yuki and Edward were waiting. However, both noticed that they could only see Yuki. A closer look told them that Edward was behind the Slytherin boy, hiding. _Thankfully, he is short enough to hide behind Yuki, _thought Allen with a smile.

"Let's go back," suggested Yuki, looking over at Link.

It then dawned on Daisuke that Yuki had understood everything Riku, Risa and himself had said. Ashamed, he looked down at the floor. Link joined them and they were about to enter the Great Hall when the other blond girl stopped them.

"Wait a minute! Link you didn't apologize to Zelda yet! And you are not going anywhere before you do!" she said stepping between the boys and the door.

Yuki noticed that Edward had shuffled behind him again, out of the vision line of the girl. _He probably knows her, _he figured.

"Winry, it's alright. He won't do it now in front of his friends," said Zelda coming nearer.

"And I won't later," snapped Link walking up to Winry, planning on passing by her.

"I preferred you when you were ignorant," whispered Zelda.

"Ya well, a person can't have the mentality of a ten year old after everything I went through," he snapped again.

He was about to pass when Winry brandished another wrench and hit the Gryffindor on the arm, pushing him away.

"I'm not done though. If both Daisuke and you are here," she said pointing at Link, "then he must be here! The shrimp has to be!"

"Who are you calling…?" Edward started yelling but quickly regretted it.

_I have to control my temper. Damn it! _He thought angrily. The next thing he knew, the same wrench Winry had in her hands, hit him square in the face, knocking him back.

"Ed!" the boys yelled and were about to help him but Winry beat them to it.

She knelt next to him and, to everyone's surprise, hugged him. Tears started to fall but she just squeezed harder, making Edward's temporary arm slide off. Edward himself, however, just looked at Winry, shocked.

"Mustang and Al told me what happened yesterday. I got scared that it may happen again," she whispered.

Edward's eyes opened wider with surprise but then he closed them, sighing. He wrapped his good arm around her and held on tightly.

"Sorry about that Winry. I'm alright now. It won't happen again," he promised in a whisper.

"Just come back. I'll be waiting," she let go a bit and looked at Edward who smiled and nodded, promising the exact same thing Alphonse had asked him the previous day. Then she spotted his missing arm.

"They didn't mention that!" the blond girl yelled angrily, pulling off his jacket.

Her attitude completely changed when she found out that Envy had taken his arm.

"That bastard! Fine. I'll make you a new one. I'll send it over and it should get here after Christmas. You just ruined another one of my perfectly good arms!"

"Thanks Winry," sighed Edward looking at the girl apologetically.

"Your thanks will be the Christmas present you get me," she said with a devilish smile.

Edward just laughed nervously, agreeing. _I'm dead if I don't…_ He put the replacement arm back on and Winry helped him up.

"See you around Ed! Let's get going," she said to Zelda, Riku and Risa.

The three girls nodded and they left, leaving the five boys alone in the middle of the hallway. However, professor McGonagall burst through the side door, out of breath.

"There you all are; you have songs to sing!"

They sighed and reluctantly followed since none of them felt like singing their songs after what they had witnessed or endured. Once they were inside the Great Hall, the professor ushered them towards the stage and motioned to Daisuke to go up. He heaved himself onto the stage and tried to control his emotions. He closed his eyes but a different song then the one the students heard last time played. He swallowed hard and started singing.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
_

Daisuke felt a lump form in his throat but ignored it, just swallowing so his voice would not crack.

_  
I feel so broken up  
And I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know  
_

The red head could not bear staring at the students and closed his eyes. Unknown to him, the four girls had stopped at the door and were watching.

_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one _

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

Riku listened to what Daisuke was singing while trying to keep his tears inside and hidden from the rest of the world. She looked away for a moment but shook her head, remembering that it what her own fault this happened and it was what was best for her.

_  
And something's breaking up  
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out until you know _

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go, so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone 

When he sang that part, Riku's heart clenched. Daisuke still loved her but was willing to let go if that's what made her happy. _That's Daisuke, always for the good of others but never his own…  
_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

Once Daisuke was done, he quickly got off stage and headed towards the back of the room, the whole time, staring at the floor while not noticing the four girls watching from the door. He sat down, clutching his head in his hands. No one could get a word out of the red head, not even his other half.



McGonagall then ushered Link onto the stage where he reluctantly took his place in the middle. He did not feel like singing the joyous song he had sang the previous week, so he decided on a new one. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the new melody. Once the music started, he took a deep breath and followed, singing.

_I found the pieces in my hand  
They were always there  
It just took some time for me to understand  
You gave me words I just can't say  
So if nothing else  
I'll just hold on while you drift away  
Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive  
_

Unlike Daisuke, he spotted the girls in the back and stared at Zelda, emphasizing that the song was because and for her. She looked back at him, keeping eye contact. It seemed to them a challenge for who would back down first, proving they were wrong.

_  
The cities grow  
The rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here  
Still here  
_

The other students, even though surprised by the sudden change of song and attitude of the older Gryffindor, still cheered him on, enjoying the new song he was singing.

_  
Maybe tonight  
It's gonna be alright  
I will get better  
Maybe today  
It's gonna be okay  
I will remember _

I held the pieces of my soul  
I was shattered and I wanted you to come and make me whole  
When I saw you yesterday  
But you didn't notice  
And you just walked away  
Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive

After a while, Link also had to concentrate on keeping his singing voice and not change into a growl or snarl. Zelda on the other hand keep glaring at the blond boy on stage, frustrated. Then again, she had also sung hurtful things because of him but she did not want to remember. 

_  
The cities grow  
The rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here  
The lights go out, the bridges burn  
Once you're gone, you can't return  
But I'm still here  
Remember how you used to say I'd be the one to runaway  
But I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_Still here_

He gave one last glare towards Zelda who glared back, softer however, than before. The last phrase had struck a cord and guilt started to form in her heart. She was about to leave with Riku but Winry held them back since Edward, Allen and Yuki had taken the stage. However, they had decided to keep their original song since it was hard enough to perform when they were three and they had practiced.

"I just want to hear this one and then we can leave," she explained, turning her attention the blond boy who was now singing.

Once the song was finished, Edward smiled in Winry's direction and she smiled back, happy. She knew the song was for her but she had to hold back from running towards the boy and hugging him. She stared at him though, surprised, when he stayed on the stage while Yuki and Allen got off it.

Edward smiled in her direction and seemed to say that this was also for her. Tears started to form in her eyes while she watched Edward sing once again. She smiled widely at this, which also made the boy return it when he was done. She nodded her head, hoping he would understand that she was giving him his second chance.

"Now we can go girls," she said, facing her three friends.


	21. Chapter 21: Plans, Presents and Snow

_Author's note: Here is the 21st chapter of my story! Its passing very fast and I'm glad the reader's enjoy my story and the characters' adventures! Don't forget, I always enjoy your reviews and they are always welcome!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their repective owners and creators._

_**Important!** I made a change in the story since people reminded me of an important element I forgot!_

_Enjoy!_ _**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Twenty One****: Plans, Presents and Snow**_

"So you're telling me that you know those four girls from the group?" asked Kyo.

The three boys concerned nodded. Sunday afternoon, after most of the students had left for the holidays, the seven had obtained special permission to spend the break in one of the common rooms. Since all the Ravenclaw students except for the older blond boy, had left, they had decided on Edward's house. The seven were now sitting in front of the fire while they explained what had happened the previous night.

"What a coincidence!" said Tohru after the story.

"I'm starting to think coincidence doesn't exist anymore. All this is fate," said Daisuke sadly.

"Please do not become another Professor Trelawney! I'm begging you!" teased Link.

They all started laughing at this; everyone except for Daisuke. Link realized that it was a forced laughed: he was trying to conceal his sadness. The Gryffindor could live with the fact that Zelda was mad at him but he did not know how Daisuke took the news. The red head caught Link staring at him and looked puzzled. The blond boy smiled and shook his head.

"Should we do something for Christmas?" asked Daisuke after a while, trying to get his mind off Riku.

"What did you have in mind?" replied Edward, returning the question.

"Well, don't any of you do something during the holidays?"

They all looked at each other and shook their head in turn. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki did not celebrate the holiday because they usually had school. Edward's family never did celebrate it so he never took on the habit. Surprisingly, Link had never even heard of Christmas before arriving at the school. As for Allen, he seemed a bit uneasy about saying anything and the others noticed.

"What about you Allen?" asked Tohru, sensing the slight hesitation.

"Actually, the 25th is the day my foster father adopted me and he made it my birthday," replied the boy, slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" asked all of his friends at the same time.

"Ya…," answered the boy, uncomfortable with all the attention. "But its no big deal, really!"

"Nonsense!" cried Link happily. "How old will you be?"

"I think 18, I'm not sure though…"

"How come?" wondered Daisuke softly.

Allen shrunk into his seat avoiding everyone's gaze. He never actually talked about what happened when was young and was unsure of how to explain the situation.

"Well," he started, taking a deep breath, "I was abandoned by my real parents when I was very little and a man named Mana found me an adopted me. It happened the 25th of December many years ago."

"Oh, and what happened to him?" asked Link softly, understanding that this was a delicate subject.

"He passed away and, you remember the skeleton you saw during the boggart classes?" he asked, addressing the question to Link who nodded. "That is what happened after… I… I agreed to something I should not have and he gave me a curse, the scar over my left eye… The enemies I fight, I'm the only one who can see the soul trapped inside of it. But," he looked at each of them, a smile on his face, "we should be happy right now, it's almost Christmas!"

"So…, maybe we can do something special since it would be not only the first or second celebration for most of you, but also Allen's birthday!" cheered Daisuke as the others agreed, excited.

"We can exchange presents!" suggested Tohru, smiling broadly.

"We could pick names and get that person something!" added Allen, joining in the fun.

"And maybe have a very big cake for Allen!" laughed Link, the others joining in.

"Great! I'll go get some paper and a pen!" cried Daisuke, running up to the dorms he shared with the other boys.

"And I can go later to the kitchens to whip something up!" suggested Tohru happily.

"I'll go with you," added the quiet Kyo, his cheeks slightly red.

"Alright! She agreed.

They others happily chatted, some more than others. This meant Allen, Tohru and Link were more than exited about the idea while Kyo, Yuki and Edward were just happy.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was frantically searching through his stuff, looking for the paper and pen. Near the bottom of his trunk, he found something else: a wrapped present. _The gift I got for Riku..., _he thought sadly, sitting down on the floor. He remembered the weekend he had dragged; yes, Daisuke Niwa actually dragged someone with him, Kyo along to Hogsmead to buy a present. _I realized he wanted to get Tohru something as well, _he thought since he surprised the other red head once arguing with himself, trying to figure out a suitable gift for the girl he loved.

Daisuke knew right away that the object he had found was the perfect present for Riku. It was star-shaped locket attached to a dull gold coloured chain, short enough to wrap around her wrist. He did not even hesitate before buying it. He sighed at the thought. _Will she still want it?_ He considered it a moment and then decided to still send it. _An apology. Even if she doesn't want to forgive me…_ He tucked it away back in his trunk, planning to head to the owlery later and sending it to Riku. He then remembered the paper, pen and the others waiting for him. He grabbed the items and ran back downstairs.

They waited until the red head came down the stairs, tripping and falling down the last few steps. Daisuke had been in such a rush, he forgot he was still wearing his robes, which he tripped over. He got up quickly and forced another laugh when the others chuckled at his clumsiness. He quickly wrote down their names and his own, letting each of them pick a piece of paper. Once it was done, Daisuke mentioned that he had to send something and went to go get Riku's present. He quickly left before the others could suggest they accompany him. After an hour, even after Tohru and Kyo left, they started to worry about the red head.

"I'll go find him," suggested Yuki.

"Do you need help?" asked Link.

Yuki just shook his head and left the Ravenclaw common room, leaving the others to wonder where Daisuke had gone. Yuki headed straight to the owlery where Daisuke had said he had gone. While the Slytherin climbed the many stairs leading towards the room, he had time to think about what he would say to the young red head. Yuki had suggested he would go and get him since he knew why Daisuke would take a long time to come back.

"Daisuke?" he called, when he reached the owlery.

Since there was not a reply, he ventured further into the room. He looked around and spotted the red head, huddled in a corner. Daisuke had brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them while his head rested on his knees. Yuki could not tell if the boy was crying or not since his face was buried near his chest. The Slytherin student sighed and walked towards the Hufflepuff boy, sitting down on the floor next to him. After a moment, Daisuke acknowledge his friend's presence.

"You don't have to be here. I'll be alright," sniffed the boy, his voice muffled by his hidden face.

"What kind of friend would I be if I left you like this," replied Yuki. "At least let me stay until you feel better. And, if you want to talk about, I'm here."

"Al…Alright. But…," Daisuke lifted his head to look at the Slytherin. "I don't know if you… if you…"

"If I know how you feel," finished Yuki. Daisuke just nodded sadly.

"Sorry…" whispered the red head.

"Well, out of all your friends, I may be the one who understands the most."

"Wha…? How come?"

Yuki looked sadly at the floor. He had come to help Daisuke with his problem, not to sort out his own. However, Daisuke had, for a moment, forgotten a bit of his sadness and was listening intently to Yuki, wondering what had happened.

"Well, let's just say I liked one of our friends but she never returned my feelings," replied Yuki, sighing at the memory.

"Tohru?" whispered Daisuke.

"Yes, I… I thought she could one day look at me as she does when she looks at Kyo but… she never will. She'll never know how I felt about her."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I can't," replied Yuki but continued before Daisuke could interrupt. "I can't tell her now for fear of hurting her. I can't stand to see her hurt."

Daisuke nodded, fully understanding what the older boy meant. He realized that Yuki really did know exactly how he felt since he had gone through the same thing.

"I know that feeling. All I wanted from the beginning was for Riku to be happy. If she doesn't want me anymore, I… I'll try to let her go so she can find someone who could make her happy." Daisuke almost laughed but it was just a sharp intake of breath. "I don't think she would have liked that Dark was my other half. She hated him and thought he was a pervert."

Yuki smiled which made Daisuke smile sadly, remembering exactly how she had said it. However, the tears, which the younger boy had kept inside for so long, escaped. He wiped some away but hid his face once again. Yuki stared at his friend and moved closer, the only action he thought would comfort the boy. They sat there for a while until Daisuke's tears had dried up and he only sniffed a few times.

"Feeling better?" asked Yuki.

Daisuke nodded his head and looked up, taking a deep breath. He stared at the owls around them and then picked up a long, black feather. _Thought you might need a pick me up since I won't be able to come out for a while, _comforted his other half. _Thank you Dark, _replied Daisuke. _Now cheer up, your friends are worried about you. You have an example right next to you._ Daisuke looked at Yuki and nodded.

"Do you want to go see the others?" asked Yuki, getting up.

"Sure," replied Daisuke. Yuki helped his friend up and they headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.



He slowly opened his eyes, wondering what was happening. He still felt exhausted but tried to stay awake to figure out where he was. He looked around the small room, aware that once again, he was watching something from the eyes of someone else. He felt a pull on his hands, which were tied over his head. He tripped forward before his world went black. His vision cleared and he noticed a young man, tied to a chair. However, his face, for now, was blocked from his view by a tall and thin man. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what the man was holding at the other's shoulder: a butcher's knife. The boy in the chair struggled as the knife pierced his skin. Then, the world went black.

When he woke up once again, he could see the boy who had been tied in the chair clearly since he was trying to untie his hands. However, the man from before appeared with his knife and he sliced away at the person, who was barely able to dodge it each time. He saw some metal confirming his idea on the person who had tried to save him. He watched as the boy fell to the floor, blocking the knife, which repeatedly fell on him.

"Edward!"

Yuki woke up with a start, aware that he did not yell out the name this time. It was barely a whisper, muffled by the curtains around his bed but it was enough to alert one of his friends. Yuki massaged his wrists as the curtains around his bed were pulled aside, revealing a worried Link on the other side.

"Yuki, what is it?" he whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

"It's… it's nothing. Just a bad dream," replied the younger boy, without releasing his grip on his sore wrists.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, sorry about waking you."

"It's alright, get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Link gently closed the curtains and returned to his bed, leaving Yuki to replay his dream repeatedly in his head, wondering why he was having these visions of his friends. _What is happening?_ He though, lying back down in his bed, afraid of falling asleep and seeing another horrible vision.



Christmas Eve arrived in the castle. Allen, Daisuke, Edward, Kyo, Link, Tohru and Yuki headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. Since Edward still did not have a right arm, they had put the replacement one back on. The room had been decorated for the occasion. There were decorated pine trees lined up against the walls. Holly surrounded the bases of the floating candles while the ice affects of the walls and floor were still there. A single table, positioned in the middle, had replaced the four house tables and the teachers table. Some teachers were already seated as well as five students: two Hufflepuffs 7th year and the golden trio: Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Ah! Here come the last of us!" declared Dumbledore while they took their seats. "Without further ado, dig in!"

During dinner, the golden trio started some conversation with the group of seven. They talked about the other years and their family.

"Hey mates!" cried Ron in the middle of the conversation, "Why don't we have a snowball fight tomorrow? Being Christmas and everything, we should have some fun outside!"

"I'd like that!" agreed Tohru while the others nodded in turn.

"So, will we have teams or something?" asked Yuki.

"Sure! We can decide now," suggested Harry.

It was settled that there would be two teams of five on each. On one team, there was Allen, Tohru, Kyo, Link and Harry. On the other, there was Yuki, Edward, Daisuke, Hermione and Ron. Before the dinner finished, the plates were filled with deicious sweets and, in the middle, in front of Allen, a large birthday cake.

"Before enjoying the wonderful desserts, I would like to take this chance to mention a special occasion tomorrow. On top of being Christmas, one of the students here will be a year older! A happy early birthday Mr. Walker!" cheered Dumbledore happily, making everyone else at the table clap enthusiastically.

"Happy Birthday mate!" added Ron from across the table.

"And the cake was made by Miss. Honda and Mr. Kyo Sohma. It should be delicious!" added the headmaster as Allen helped serve the large dessert.

The cake was in fact very good and Allen actually had a third slice while the others waited for him to finish.

"I can't wait! See you all tomorrow!" cried the golden trio while they split ways, heading towards their common rooms.



The next morning, the boys woke up to the surprised yells of Tohru and Allen. The two urged the boys to come down quickly. Link and Daisuke practically jumped their way down the stairs, followed by Kyo and Edward. Yuki was the last one down and looked like he was still asleep.

"Happy Birthday Allen!" they all cheered, making the white haired student blush.

Kyo made his way towards the older student and pushed him nineteen times, playfully, on the arm

"What was that for?" laughed Allen, rubbing his arm.

"Tradition. Eighteen punches on your 18th birthday and an extra on for good luck," replied the red head, a smile on his face.

"We should start by the presents which are here and then the ones we got each other!" suggested Edward, looking at the pile of presents, finding one for each person.

Link looked at him and then at the presents and went to sit down. _I doubt there is anything for me in there…,_ he thought, watching the others searching for their gifts.

"Hey Link! What are you doing?" asked Daisuke, worried. "You have some presents here too!"

The red head held up a wrapped box while pointing at another small pile behind him. Link's eyes grew wide at the sight and went up to open them, smiling with the others.

"Yuki, you too! Come on!" cheered Allen.

The sleepy Sohma looked up and then at the pile for him. He snapped awake when Kyo threw a bag at his cousin.

"Your fan club's mail, don't disappoint any of those girls!"

At the mention of fan club, the boys stopped with their presents. They turned to look at the pile and saw four more bags, filled to the brim with letters. They then observed Yuki who just stared at the amount.

"You have a fan club Yuki?" joked Link. When the boy did not answer, it made the whole thing funnier.

"Really?" teased Edward.

"Really… I was kind of happy most of the girls here didn't care about how I looked since I was either in Slytherin or friends with someone else besides a Slytherin," responded Yuki, looking through the bag, scanning over some letters.

He stopped and looked though the other bags, giving the same result.

"At least we have something to burn now!" he joked, throwing the bags in the corner.

They all stared at him and then burst out laughing. Yuki, however, did not know if it was the fact he was going to burn the letters or they still found the idea of a fan club funny. He just laughed with them.

Daisuke had finished with his presents until he noticed a little one behind the tree. It was for him so he opened it. A letter fell out and he realized it was from one of his former classmates, Satoshi Hiwatari. However, the message did not reveal why he had sent it nor what it was. All it wrote was that Daisuke should take good care and keep it safe. _I will hurt him if it does any harm to you, _threatened Dark. Daisuke smiled and opened to small box to find a silver, half moon pendant with markings written across it. _Well, I don't sense anything evil from it, _commented Dark sadly. Daisuke ignored the comment, attached the pendant around his neck, and tucked it underneath his pyjamas.

Once everyone was done, they had a big pile of wrapping paper thrown next to the bags of letters and a stack of presents next to each of them. However, they waited patiently while Tohru opened her last gift. Inside were a letter, a box of sweets, cards and a new pair of pink pyjamas. At the bottom, however, was another letter.

"Oh look! Uo and Hana sent you a letter Kyo!" cried Tohru happily handing it to the red head.

"What do those two want?" he grumbled opening the letter. "_Hey carrot head… hope your treating our Tohru well… if not, we will…_ Hey! _We will come over there and rip you to threads after Hana poisons you! _What type of letter is this?"

"Oh Uo, Hana," whispered Tohru happily.

"You heard those girls," said Yuki, amused, "Don't upset Tohru. They really mean what they wrote."

Kyo glared at his cousin while the others tried to hide their laughter. Then, Link remembered something he had heard a few days ago and decided to tease his best friend as well.

"So, Ed, what did you get Winry for Christmas?" he asked, making everyone's attention fall onto the short blond student.

"That's none of your business," he replied, looking away, his face turning red.

"Come on, tell us," persisted Link, aware of how uncomfortable Edward was becoming.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I would like to know Ed if it's not too much to ask," requested Tohru, her eyes wide and expecting.

Edward was about to reply the same thing as the other time but when he looked at his friends, they all seemed interested in what he had gotten Winry. He took a deep breath and without looking at them, told them.

"A silver pendant I made and money to go shopping at Rushvalley."

"Rushvalley?" they repeated, wondering what was so special about that town.

"Yes Rushvalley or Central. But she prefers Rushvalley since it's the automail 'capital' of Germany."

They nodded in understanding, remembering that Edward kept referring to his metal arm and leg as automail and that Winry was the person who made them for him. Next was the part they all waited for: their gift exchange. They all went upstairs to get them and once back downstairs, they sat down, facing each other.

"Who should go first?" asked Edward, eyeing each of them.

"Ladies first!" suggested Link, looking at Tohru.

The girl turned red and got up, holding the wrapped box in her hands. She looked at the boys and then gave the gift to its owner: Allen. The white haired boy was surprised and then thanked the girl. He opened it and found a leather bond book. When he opened it, he realized it was not a book but a photo album. It already contained pictures but they were not like those he knew: these moved. He realized that they all had taken place this year, even the one were the four transfer students met on the platform.

"How…?" he whispered. Allen did not know what else to say.

"I heard of Colin Creevy and asked him if he had taken any pictures of any of us. Surprisingly, he has pictures of everyone in this school, especially those who he likes. I asked him if I could have a few of us," she explained, turning red once again.

"This is great…," he whispered, smiling.

A closer inspection showed that Allen's eyes glistened with tears but he still smiled sincerely. He thanked the girl once again and then rubbed the water away from his eyes. The others crowded around and they flipped through the album. There were a few of them at the Halloween ball. There was one for each of them when they entered and then a larger one when they were all together in the middle.

They took more time at the more recent pictures, meaning the song performances and the play. They then realized why they had seen girls crying at the end of the boys' song: the background of the stage still showed the shadows they had imagined. Colin had taken the picture during the last chorus so they each saw themselves behind the performers.

The following photos were of the play. There were many of these. They all laughed when they spotted a picture of Edward in a dress and then with Link. The boys nudged at Kyo when they saw the picture of him and Tohru. They continued to laugh for a few minutes, remembering that all this only happened less than a week ago. Then, Allen got up and held out his wrapped gift. He seemed to taunt them until he finally handed it to Daisuke.

"Thanks Allen!" said the red head before even opening the package.

Inside, he found a drawing pad with a pack of black pencils. Daisuke stared surprised at this and looked up at the person who gave this to him.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me you liked to draw and that you were good at it!" answered Allen suspiciously, smiling.

"I wonder who it is?" he asked slyly, eyeing the short blond boy sitting next to him.

Only one person had found out about his favourite pass time and it was him. Daisuke had been drawing a portrait of Riku in the library the previous year and had not noticed Edward behind him. The blond boy had just complemented the red head's work and the artist fell of his chair in surprise. Edward averted his gaze but smiled back innocently, remembering the incident. Daisuke just smiled back, laughing afterwards with the others.

"Thanks again Allen! My turn next!"

Daisuke got up and pulled out a weird shaped gift from behind him. He did not hesitate though and handed it to its new owner: Yuki. The Slytherin looked at it suspiciously and then opened the present. Before him stood a small cactus like plant. It looked like a bonsai tree in height and shape but, instead of leaves, it had long, thick, dark green, needles.

"Let me guess, a birdie told you I like gardening?" asked Yuki laughing.

"No, lets just say it was a kitty this time!" responded Daisuke, earning a laugh from everyone.

Yuki faced Kyo who had turned just as red as his hair and swivelled around, back towards the others. Yuki smiled and thanked Daisuke.

"By the way, those needles can be removed and they can serve as weapons! It could be a good thing for later on!" added the red head.

"That's sounds perfect. I'll have to find out how to care for this type now!" replied Yuki, testing Daisuke's theory out.

The needle gave way easily and the purple haired boy noticed how sharp the hidden part was. In addition, once pulled out, the needle was the length of his hand. He threw the weapon into the fire and pulled out his present. He eyed the remaining people and, after a moment, handed it to the Ravenclaw boy. Edward took the present and opened it. Inside, there was a thick, leather bond book. He looked on the cover and the spine but could not find a title. He then flipped through it but found blank pages. He faced Yuki, confused.

"It's a special book. The owner decides on five different subjects that he wants to read about. When the owner opens it, thinking about the wanted subject, the pages will be filled with all the information possible concerning your research. So choose wisely!" explained Yuki.

Edward's eyes widened in excitement, he quickly thought of something and opened the book, muttering a thanks to Yuki. They thought he was looking through but they soon realized he had started reading.

"Edward?" asked Link.

The blond boy nodded but did not seem to be listening. Link picked the book out of the blond boy's hand and stared at the previous owner.

"Oh! Sorry," Edward reached behind him and held out a box. "A propose a trade Link. My book for your gift."

Link looked at the box and seemed to hesitate.

"Um… I'll have to think about this…," he teased.

The Gryffindor handed the book back and Edward gave him his gift. Link opened the box and pulled out the object, eyes wide. They all tried to figure out what the object was. It had an oval shape with a pipe coming out from the side. On the other side, there was small round holes. The whole thing seemed hollow.

"What is it?" asked Tohru.

"It's an ocarina," breathed Link.

"I heard him playing one last year and found out he no longer had it," explained Edward. "I thought he would like another one. He is good with it!"

"Can we hear a bit?" asked Allen happily.

Link nodded and started to blow in the mouthpiece. A crystal like sound came out of the small instrument. Link sped the notes up and a soft but joyful song was played. During the song, they thought they were somewhere else entirely. Once Link was finished, he looked at them, wondering if they liked it.

"It reminded me of a forest…," thought Allen out loud. The others agreed.

"Not surprised!" laughed Link. "That song is played by a group of forest dwellers. Let's see what this one makes you thing of."

Link blew of again in the mouthpiece and played a completely different song. This time, it was softer and slower. However, it seemed to have a stronger beat to it. Link added to the music of the ocarina by taping his heel of the floor. The sound completed the music perfectly. Slowly, Link blew harder into the instrument, increasing the volume, making the song rise and fall in crescendos. Once he was done, the others applauded happily.

"That was great!" cried Tohru and Daisuke.

"So, what did you imagine this time?" asked Link.

"It sounded more exotic," replied Yuki, thinking.

"Like in a vast area," added Kyo.

"Like in a desert oasis," finished Edward.

"You guys are good! If you ever visit that place, the inhabitants always play that song. However, I would not suggest you go alone. If you do want to visit, you should call me."

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because I'm one of the few outsiders to be able to go around there freely," explained Link.

The conversation seemed to be closed when Link pulled out his present from behind the couch. This one had the most unique shape since it was thin and long. He tossed it at Kyo.

"Here kitty! Merry Christmas!"

"Don't call me that!" cried Kyo, making the others giggle.

Kyo muttered thanks and ripped of the wrapping. In his hands lay a wooden katana. He held it out and swung it a few times, testing the weight.

"I noticed you liked fighting so I guessed you would like to try a different style. Enjoy!" said Link, smiling.

Kyo smirked and got up. He stepped back and swung out faster and harder. He seemed to be enjoying himself. When he noticed his friends were all looking at him, he stopped suddenly and squatted back down, taking his spot in the circle. He reached behind him and hesitated before bringing it forth. His face turned red again and quickly placed it in front of Tohru. She smiled and thanked him, opening the smaller present before her. It contained a box and inside there was a short light pink ribbon which held many little charms. She picked it up and examined each one, smiling broadly. She was about to say something when another object caught her eye: a pure white ribbon lay folded at the bottom. Kyo picked it up for her.

"I'll tie it in your hair if you want," he whispered.

Tohru knew exactly why he wanted to. It was because on a special day: St-White's Day, the person who ties a white ribbon on you means that your love will last forever. Tohru nodded and turned around, leaving Kyo to tie it around the bottom of her braided hair. She turned around and tears were in her eyes.

"Now look what you did Kyo. You made her cry! Her friends will kill you now!" teased Link but he only got an elbow in the stomach, courtesy of Edward.

"Thank you Kyo!" she cried.

She flung herself on the red head and hugged him, crying. Kyo stared in shock at her and then wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her closer.

"You're welcome Tohru," he whispered.



"You missed!"

"I'll get you next time mate! Mark my words!"

Ron and Link had been yelling at each other across the grounds for about an hour. This was how long the snowball fight had gone on until then. It was the most fun any of them had had in a long time.

"Heads up!" cried Yuki, ducking down to avoid a snowball aimed at his face, dragging Ron with him.

"Hey!" yelled the red head. Once he landed on the floor, both of them started laughing.

Just then, two snowballs hit Ron. The others had thrown their projectiles high in the air so they arced down once on the other side.

"Another point for me Ron!" cried Link.

"We threw those snowballs Link!" yelled Kyo and Harry.

"Cheater!" shouted Ron, throwing another projectile at Link's head.

It made contact and got the older Gryffindor mad.

"You're going to get it!" he screamed, throwing his snowballs extremely fast.

None of them actually hit Ron but they made contact with everyone else on the red head's team. Yuki, Edward, Daisuke and Hermione had to duck after receiving a few of the projectiles. _Thank goodness I still have good aim with my left arm as well! I hope my replacement arm does not come off, _thought Edward throwing a snowball back to the other side.

"Hey!" cried Hermione, falling to the floor, laughing.

She had received a snowball square in the back when she was not looking. Ron went up to her and helped her up.

"Who threw that?" he yelled towards the other side.

"Sorry Hermione!" yelled back Allen, poking his head over the side of their snow wall.

However, before he could retreat, another snowball thrown by Ron hit him. He fell back to avoid the others and started laughing as well. Another hour flew by before they all called it quits. However, Ron and Link still seemed to be going at it on their way back towards the castle.

"Enough both of you!" called Hermione as they both bent down to scoop more snow.

"Fine," sighed Ron dropping his while Link tossed it backwards.

The taller blond boy looked behind at the trampled snow that they played in and smiled. It was the most fun any of them had in a long time. _Except for when Ed wore dresses, that was funny, _he thought laughing silently. Suddenly, he spotted a black, hooded figure near the forest.

"You guys," he started, looking back at his friends, "I forgot something back there. Go on without me. I'll catch up!"

They watched him run back towards the area where they had played and nodded, entering the warmth of the castle.


	22. Chapter 22: Another Visit

_Author's Note: Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy but here's the next chapter. However, I do say it is not the best one yet. I don't actually like it that much but there has to be a chapter to explain things. Explanation time!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist nor Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty Two_**: Another Visit?**_

"I'm soaking wet and tired," grumbled Edward as they entered the Ravenclaw common room.

"But you had fun, no?" asked Tohru, collapsing happily on an armchair.

"Surprisingly, yes. Whoever thought playing with snow would be that amusing," agreed Edward, lying down across a loveseat.

"It's weird though that Link left us at the end. I wonder where he went?" wondered Allen, draping his drenched cloak near the fire place.

"Beats me. He'll show up eventually," yawned Kyo while shaking his hair, getting the extra water off.

"We could go look for him in half an hour if he doesn't show up," suggested Yuki, taking a seat near the fire.

"Good idea. We can dry off while waiting," said Daisuke lying down on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"So, what should we do?" asked Tohru.

Just then, they heard a soft snore coming from Edward. They all laughed silently.

"That's a good idea," whispered Allen, getting comfortable.

"Yup," yawned Kyo again, also falling asleep.

In half an hour, Yuki got up and headed towards the portrait hole. When he opened it, he came face to face with Link.

"There you are. We were going to send a search party," whispered Yuki.

"What happened to the rest of it?" he asked just as softly. "And why are we whispering?"

"To answer both of your questions, you'll have to come in."

Yuki then spotted a hooded figure standing behind the Gryffindor. He looked at the stranger then at Link with a puzzled face.

"It's okay. Let us in and I'll explain," whispered the blond boy reassuringly.

Yuki hesitated but let them through. The sight surprised Link. Edward lay stretched across the loveseat, his missing arm clearly visible, snoring softly, his mouth open. Daisuke was curled up on the carpet, his back turned towards the fireplace. Allen was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the seat of a chair. Kyo and Tohru, however, seemed the most comfortable. They both shared an armchair, the girl slightly on top of him. She was snuggled close to him while he had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Weird sight but great idea," said Link, stretching.

"Link," started Yuki, eyeing the hooded figure behind them, "explanation first."

"Oh right," he looked at the stranger and nodded.

The new arrival walked over to Edward while pulling something metal out. Yuki's eyes widened in horror and was about to stop the stranger when Link held the Slytherin back, covering his mouth. Yuki stared at the figure and realized the metal was an arm, Edward's missing arm.

As the person approached the sleeping boy, Yuki noticed that the stranger had long, delicate fingers; nails painted blood red. _Probably a girl, _he thought. His assumption seemed right when he saw the end of long pink gloves covering her hands and up. She knelt down and her knee poked though the cloak's opening. It was covered with the same colour fabric as her gloves but it seemed thinner. She put the arm into position and pushed it into place. She then turned a latch which locked the arm in its socket. Edward yelled out, surprising the stranger, Yuki and Link. Edward opened his eyes and saw the hooded figure. Underneath, he could only make out two orange eyes looking directly at him.

"A peace gift to the young one," said a smooth voice.

Edward tensed up and lashed out at the figure with his right arm, yelling loudly. However, the arm never made contact since the stranger back away quickly, dodging the strike.

"Who are you calling short?!"

"Ed," started Daisuke, slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes, "why are you…?" he then spotted the metal arm.

Edward seemed to have noticed it as well. He stared at it, flexing his fingers and rotating the arm. He was at a lost for words. He looked back up at the stranger. Since she moved back so quickly to avoid being hit, her hood had fallen off. Underneath, he saw a woman with long, dark red hair, tied back with a jewel ribbon. Another red gem ornated her forehead, framed by silver. This contrasted with her darkly tanned skin.

"He has just as much spunk as you did," laughed the woman turning to Link.

"He actually held back," answered Link walking up to her.

"Then he has more spunk than you. I think I'll like this kid," she said in a smooth voice, knelling in front of Edward, leaning close.

He felt his face redden and he slid towards the back of the loveseat. _Too close… too close…, _he thought, looking at her and swallowing hard.

"If only he were a few years older…," she sighed standing back up.

"I'm just as old as Link! And who are you calling too short to be liked?" Edward yelled angrily.

"Is that anyway to address the leader of the Gerudos? Didn't your mother teach you any respect?" she said, amused.

"Gerudos?" asked Daisuke, standing up.

"Yes. Have you heard of us?"

"The band of all female thieves who live in a secret desert base," explained the red head, nodding.

The Gerudo looked at him, pleased while the others did not know how to react. Some just stared while others had their mouths open, figuring everything out. It then dawned on them: Daisuke's other half was a thief as well.

"You are well informed for someone so young. You have a good group of friends Link."

"They're the best," agreed Link, smiling, earning smiles from the others too.

"So, will you introduce me or shall I do it myself?" asked the Gerudo, looking at each of them.

"Oops, sorry," laughed Link, naming each of his friends. "And this is Nabooru."

They recognized the name immediately and stared at the woman. She was the one who had let Link's enemy out. The boys were suddenly on their guard and Kyo pulled Tohru closer to him. Even Edward and Allen got up and faced her.

"Woah guys! She's not an enemy. Believe me!" cried Link stepping between his friends and Nabooru.

"That's why it took me so long to get back! I had asked Professor Snape for a truth potion, to make sure she was no longer controlled!"

"And besides," started Nabooru, stepping alongside Link, "if I were here to kill you, I would have done it by now. On top of that, I have some information to prove my innocence."

They looked at her but did not back down. However, they urged her to continue with the story. Nabooru rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Think about it for a moment. Twinrova, the two witches who put the spell on me, is back even though Link had sent them on a one way trip to hell," she explained.

"And they said they were brought back," added Allen.

"Exactly. Ganondorf was already out by then," continued Nabooru.

"Somebody else could have brought them back," suggested Kyo, not backing down.

"Not possible," cut in Edward, sternly.

They all looked at him, surprised by his attitude towards the whole topic. Edward had always been the first to try to find something new, to understand how it happens. He was even better than Hermione at research and comprehension. Link and Daisuke knew from last year that the short blond boy always had his nose in a book after a professor suggested or mentioned a subject during class. This time, however, the idea that someone could be brought back had put him on the edge.

"A human being cannot be brought back to life. It's not possible. It should not even had been possible for this Ganondorf guy to do so."

"And how do you know?" asked Nabooru, shifting in her seat to face him with a cocky attitude.

"This world has laws. Maybe you don't follow most of them, hell, even wizards don't follow most of them either, but some of them are always present. It's human nature to go against them, trying to find a loop hole, trying to break them. You may defy the law of gravity or the law of possession but the law of humanity, living and dying, is always there. Life only flows in one way. There is no equivalence for a life."

"And how do you know this? Have you ever tried?" asked Nabooru mockingly.

Edward did not reply but stared at the Gerudo with his piercing golden eyes. The look in his eyes was enough to convince the others that he did and that it was not a fond memory.

"You did try, didn't you?" inquired Nabooru, fully aware that she was aggravating him.

Edward kept staring at her and then looked at the others. He took a deep breath, his frown getting bigger and they realized it was not something he told any passer-by, that it was personal.

"I have, and I paid the price. We tried to bring someone we cared deeply about back and failed. Where do you think I got my artificial limbs?"

Most of them gasped, shocked by the discovery.

"We learnt that law the hard way. Nothing equals a life. We stepped into God's territory and we received the consequences," he finished with a growl.

"You keep saying 'we'? Who helped you?" Edward stared at Nabooru and then looked away.

"My brother. He had paid a much bigger price then I did…," he whispered.

"Anyway, Mr. Know-It-All. If you knew about that law, why try it?" asked Nabooru, smugly.

"Because any child would want to see someone they loved again," cut in Daisuke. "I know I would have tried anything if I had the possibility and resources to bring the person back."

The others stared at the floor, thinking the exact same thing. If they lost the person they cared for the most, they would have done something, anything. One of them understood even more how Edward felt, he had tried to bring is father back. Edward felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the person.

"I know how you feel Ed. That's how I got this scar …," whispered Allen, trying to comfort the blond boy who sighed, nodding.

"I would not suggest to any of you to try it. The price is too great for nothing," explained Edward.

They sat back down in their respective seats, thinking the whole idea over. They did not realize that their friends had suffered as much as them. They had more in common than they had thought at the beginning. They felt their bond of friendship strengthen: they were the family that many of them missed.

"Then who let him out?" asked Yuki after a while.

"But before that," cut in Edward, turning to Nabooru, "how did you get out?"

The Gerudo faced him with a frown. They stared at each other with the others looking back and forth between the two. Edward cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her response. Link would have backed her up but he felt very stupid for not asking that question when she was still under the influence of the truth potion. Now, however, it was too late.

"Well?" he asked.

He saw her tense up but waited. He knew that if he persisted long enough, she would talk. He was used to this and knew this method always worked since people, for some reason, taller people did not being brought down by someone much shorter then them.

"If you really have to know," she started, impatient, "it was not easy. There are so many people in that place that, even after the spell on me had worn off; I still needed to be excessively careful before I found a portkey."

"Where did the portkey lead you?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh, where?" Nabooru tought about her answer for a while before actually giving it. "I think it was somewhere in Germany? Is that possible? Someone told me it was the region of Am… Ama… Amy…"

"Amestris. The region of Amestris," filled in Edward. "You must have arrived in Central, no?"

"That's it! I thought it was a weird name. This lieutenant, I think, or was it colonel? I can't remember, helped me get here. He was cute by the way. I then traveled here when I came across a wizard," exclaimed Nabooru, ignoring the look Edward was giving her about her thought on the place and possibly his superior. "Anyway, now that you know how I got here, there is still the other question we need to answer."

"Who let Ganondorf out?" asked Yuki once again.

Nabooru shrugged, looking away. She also had that question in mind. She no longer worried that the others would not believe her; she had said everything possible to prove her innocence.

"Maybe someone from the outside helped," suggested Daisuke.

"Outside?" asked Nabooru.

"Link said there were seven sages keeping the barrier up. It would be too obvious if one of them broke it. Somebody who would want the enemy out must have done it," explained the Hufflepuff boy.

"So you mean one of his followers?" suggested Kyo.

"Yes. One or more of them must have attacked the barrier or a sage," continued the other red head.

"A sage!?" cried Link, worry plastered all over his voice. "Nabooru, was everyone else alright?"

"Link, calm down," started Nabooru, facing him. "We have to know who did it before we figure out who could be injured."

"Wait! They're all my friends! Of course I'll worry about them first!"

"And how would you suggest I find that information out? It could be any of the other six! What we have to figure out now is who did it! It's the easiest one of the two!" she stared at him, angry at the blond boy's outburst. "Did you get rid of every boss in those temples?"

"Um…," Link thought it over and then started talking to himself in a low whisper. "Golma: gone; King Dogondo: gone; Jellyfish in JabuJabu: gone; Phantom Ganon: gone but back; Fire Dancer: gone; Volgaia: gone; Morpha: gone; Dead Hand: gone; Bongo Bongo: gone; Twinrove: gone but back…," he looked at Nabooru and raised his voice, "Nope. All are gone."

"Link," started the Gerudo, "you forgot one."

The boy stared at her confused. He thought it over again but shook his head, still puzzled. Nabooru sighed and pointed to the floor behind him. He turned to what she was motioning at cursed under his breath.

"He got away," he growled.

"Who?" asked Tohru, worried.

"My shadow."



When he opened his eyes, he realized that everything around him seemed larger than usual. He then felt like he was floating in the air. Once he was fully aware of surroundings, he looked around, surprised. The walls around him were a soft peach color and were moving. He searched around and spotted a hint of yellow and a very light blue color pass him. He tried to follow but found that they ran passed him once again. Then the world went dark.

He could see once again, this time, the hint of yellow was the only one he saw and then, red. He could see it trailing the figure and he ran, ran to catch up to something. Once he did however, it turned around and attacked, knocking the figure down. He recognized then the figure but could not help; all he could do was watch as the figure tried again, repeatedly being hit while giving very little in return. The figure was exhausted but he kept going, aware of his countless injuries.

"Link…"

Yuki muttered the name quietly, his face buried in the pages of a book. He slowly sat up, remembering that he had been in the library before falling asleep. Try as he might to escape the dreams, he could not. They always caught up to him. _Why? This is not helping me…_ he thought sadly, getting up and returning the book back onto the shelf, leaving the library afterwards. _Wait a minute, Link was young in that dream. Does that mean they represent their pasts? I will have to ask them, I can't keep living like this._



It had been a week since Nabooru had appeared but Link still seemed troubled. She had left the day after the meeting with a letter written by the blond Gryffindor and a package to give to Zelda. 'To prove your innocence', he had said sadly. In addition, Edward had received the new arm from Winry and had placed it underneath his bed, in a suitcase, for later use. The group was now in the Ravenclaw common room, enjoying there last days of vacation before they had to go back to class. However, class seemed to have decided to visit them earlier.

Once the door had opened, Professor Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore entered the room. The six students present turned around to acknowledge their presence but nothing more. The adults placed themselves in the middle of the room and faced Allen, Daisuke, Tohru, Kyo and Edward.

"Yuki, would you mind joining us?" asked Snape looking at the boy staring at the window behind them.

The purple haired boy turned to face the teachers and sighed. _If anyone else had asked that, I would have ignored them, _thought the Slytherin boy. _I owe Snape too much to refuse. _He got up and sat between Allen and Edward, staring with the others at the teachers in front of them.

"And would someone mind going to get Mr. Kokiri from the dorms?" asked Professor McGonagall.

They looked at each and Tohru was about to get up when Kyo held her back. He motioned that he will go and disappeared up the stairs. He opened the door to the room the six boys were sharing and spotted Link, sitting on the windowsill, staring out of the glass pane.

"Hey," started Kyo, getting the blond boy's attention, "the professors are here to see us."

Link turned his head and shrugged, returning his attention back to the snow covered grounds. Kyo growled under his breath and approached the older boy, fuming.

"Are you going like Yuki for another week or what?" he almost yelled, remembering the adults just down the stairs in time to control himself. "If you don't tell us what you've been thinking about, how do you expect it to get better or for us to help? Stop being selfish. For months I've known you and you never let something bother you. Then, suddenly, once some woman comes and reports some bad news, you isolate yourself? It's not as bad as you think it is. You defeated all of these monsters once and you can do it again. Or are you scared?"

Link got up violently and stared down at Kyo, fuming. After a moment though, the words sunk in and he looked away.

"And don't you say I would not understand. All of us have been through something similar, no?"

"No, you haven't," growled Link. "You have no idea what I went through, don't pretend that you do."

"And how are we supposed to know if nobody tells anybody anything?" yelled Kyo right at the taller blond boy's face, completely ignoring the fact that the others were downstairs.

"Because our pasts are not any of your burdens to bear!" replied Link just as loudly, remembering the words Edward had pronounced the previous year.

"They aren't a burden you idiot! They are a chain that will connect us with you!"

Link stared at the red head in front of him and thought of a comeback but none came. The words were sinking in and his rage subsided. He sunk back onto the windowsill and turned back to face the outside.

"What is the point," continued Kyo, determined to get his opinion through, "of having friends if they stay in the dark while you suffer alone. Isolation doesn't do anybody any good and it never will. Tohru taught me that, now I'm teaching it to you. Or do you just take us for granted?"

"That's the second time you had to tell me something pretty obvious Kyo. People don't give you enough credit," he said, sighing.

"So will you open up to us?"

Link did not say anything but his frown loosened and looked at Kyo. Link was still mad at the red head for suggesting that he was scared and that he thought he used his friends. However, Link still got up and followed Kyo back downstairs to where the adults and their friends were waiting. None seemed to have over heard their conversation or if they did, they did not mention it in front of the adults. The red head and the blond boy sat down and waited.

"So…," started the solo Ravenclaw, wishing none of the adults were in the room at that time.

"I think all of you know why we are here," explained Dumbledore.

"Not really. Enlighten us," replied Link sarcastically.

Dumbledore took at deep breath but it was not him who continued. McGonagall took over to explain.

"We are here because of two reasons: one, the attacks and two, the prophecy."

"Sorry professor. That makes one problem," interrupted Edward, bored.

"Anyway," continued McGonagall, ignoring the Ravenclaw's statement, "if they are connected, you seven are either the solution or the cause. This is why we came."

The students stared back at the professors, anger growing. _Us? The cause of all this? They just want to blame this on someone! _However, they realized slowly afterwards that the adults were perhaps right. The attacks have increased and they were mostly their enemies aiming at hurting them and not the other students. The seven students dropped their stares, even Edward, and looked away.

"So, what to do?" asked Dumbledore, eyeing each one.

"Wait professor," cut in Allen. "Not all of us are problems here. Yuki, Tohru, Daisuke and Kyo had nothing to do with the attacks, they just helped us out."

"Really? Then why are they mentioned in the prophecy?" asked Professor McGonagall, walking up to them.

This time, it was the students turn to be taken aback. _What!?_ They all thought, shocked. They stared at the professors in the room, not knowing what to say.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean they are also in the prophecy? How do you know?" asked Edward suspicious.

"Why don't we go through it one person at a time?" suggested Professor Sprout, taking a seat on the couch, opposite of the students.

The students nodded in agreement while the other adults also sat down. The seven waited for them to start the explanation: it took a while. Kyo was getting impatient, as were the others. He, however, blew first.

"Are you going to tell us anything?" he shouted while the others glared at their teachers.

"Yes, yes, of course," said Dumbledore, clearing in throat. "The first part of the prophecy is clear: evils have joined together. The last one is easy as well."

"If the mentioned five get separated, evil wins," interrupted Edward. "Get on with it."

"Alright Edward, one step at a time. Next are the five heroes who will rid the world of these evils. The first one is '_the Gifted Zodiac_', the mentioned zodiac is the rat in the Chinese version. When their God had invited thirteen animals to a party, only twelve showed up. The cat slept during this since the…,"

"Rat told him it was the next day! Do you have to remind me!" yelled Kyo furiously.

They all looked at him but he had turned around. He covered his glare and squatted down on the floor, hiding behind the sofa. Tohru got up and headed towards the red head's hiding spot while those on the sofa in question, turned around and looked over its back.

"And how did you know this?" asked Yuki, the only one who had turned to see Kyo.

"It's common knowledge for those interested in Chinese legends," replied Dumbledore.

"Then what does this have to do with us?" asked Link.

"That story is real and it is found in the Sohma family in the form of a curse," explained Dumbledore.

"And we know this because we did some research on that curse. It was as simple as that," replied McGonagall.

"No it can't be since whoever knows about it is in the family or else their memory is erased. It was not as easy as you state it was," Yuki snapped back.

The Slytherin boy was losing his patience. _How do they know? _After everything the older Sohmas said, no one a part from Tohru knew about it and yet these professors found information about it. Yuki kept glaring at the adults in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"Did you ever wonder where that curse came from?" asked Dumbledore, looking over his half-moon glasses.

"…No," replied Yuki after a moment's hesitation.

"The four founders of this school put that curse on your family because they thought your family's power was too great for the others around you to have. It worked, didn't it? The power in the thirteen of you never left the family."

Everyone had turned around to listen to the explanation and were left speechless. Even Kyo stopped glaring at the floor and pondered the whole speech, shocked. Yuki stared at each professor in turn, not wanting to believe it.

"Let me see that record," he growled in a low voice.

Dumbledore immediately took out a roll of parchment from his robes and handed it to Yuki. The purple haired boy snatched it and read inside. It was the same story Dumbledore gave but with more details.

"How do I know you didn't just make this?" asked Yuki suspiciously.

"You will have to believe us for it would take at least two months to properly date that parchment. Honestly, we do not have the time for that," answered McGonagall, sternly.

Yuki glared at her and turned back to the paper he held, studying it a bit more. He noticed then a hand reach out and fell the parchment. It was Edward's normal hand without a glove.

"I think you can trust them. This is made of old materials you can't find as easily anymore. I think it is the original."

The Slytherin sighed, handed the parchment back to Dumbledore, and let him continue the explanation on the prophecy.

"Anyway, since we are talking about this curse, you should know who is cursed with the spirit of the rat. I think you all have figured this out by now."

The four boys who did not know about this raised an eyebrow. The Slytherin boy had told them that he was not part of the curse.

"Yuki, you lied to us?" whispered Edward looking at the boy in question.

The Slytherin got up and walked towards the window, fists clenched. He stared out of it, thinking everything over. With a frustrated sigh, he turned to face them.

"Yes, I lied. I lied to protect our friendship. The first time other people found out about the curse, I was five years old. I was playing in the garden with others kids when a girl accidentally bumped into me and I transformed," Yuki moved his gaze back to the snow-covered grounds, shaking even more. "The memories of me of those children were erased and I was shipped off to an all-boys school. When I asked my mother why it was bad that others knew about our curse, she…she…," he turned to face them violently and yelled out the last part, punching the wall, inches away from the window, "She said because I, because all of us, were monsters!"


	23. Chapter 23: Prophetic Dreams

_Author's Note: The next chapter is up and running! Yay! The second part of the prophecy is explained and many questions are answered! Hurray! I prefer this chapter from the other one. Slightly more dramatic and funny. Hope you enjoy it! _

_Oh, by the way, thanks to everyone who reminded me Allen's birthday was the 25ft of December, I updated that chapter (21) and fixed the slight problem while adding some little events. _

_However, can anyone tell me when the others birthdays are? I know I missed Daisuke's which was the 11th of November (I think) but I wil try to make up for it but the others I don't know. Can anyone help? It would be greatly appreciated before I wirte a chapter and findo out that I forgot one. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners which I will not name since it will take too long to find all of them._

_Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three:**_** Prophetic Dreams**_

"…were monsters!"

The last words struck the others hard. Someone's own mother called their son that? It was hard to digest. Yuki had turned back to face window, watching the snow fall slowly. He pulled on the latch, opening it just a little. He felt better with the soft, thin, winter wind hit his face, cooling him down.

"Yes, I'm part of the zodiac. I change into the rat. Supposedly, the most gifted but also the most hated by the others…," whispered the fuming Sohma. "Hated by your own family, parents and brother…"

"Yuki, I'm sorry," said Edward. "I didn't know you were only lying to protect us…," The purple haired boy only nodded.

"It's alright," he whispered.

"Oh Yuki," whispered someone from behind him.

Yuki turned around to come face to face with professor Sprout. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed that she was about to hug him, to comfort him. Yuki backed away a bit but tripped as he hit the ledge of the window. He fell back but, since the latch was open, his fall pushed the window open and he tumbled outside.

"Yuki!" yelled his friends, rushing towards the window.

Edward pushed his way in the front and clapped his hands together. The sound caught the others attention and they watched him slam his hands onto the wall near the window. They saw blue sparks and blue light erupted outside. They heard stone breaking and looked out of the window. What they saw made their jaws drop. They spotted Yuki several stories down, lying on a stone hand, which seem to have sprouted from the wall. Over Yuki, there were smaller ledges of stone, which seemed to have broken.

"Yuki!" yelled Link, trying to get the Slytherin's attention. "Yuki! Are you alright?"

Yuki slowly sat up and rubbed his back. He looked at what had caught him and then at the others. A surprised look plastered on his face.

"What happened?" he yelled back.

"You fell out of the window!" replied Link.

"I know that! I mean, what happened _after_ that?"

"I don't know! Ask Ed, he did this!"

Link pushed himself back inside the room and spotted Edward still leaning on the wall, his hands still placed on it. They all looked at Edward who tried his best to ignore their stares. He chuckled slightly, trying to break the tension ad then lean out the window.

"Hang in there for one more moment!" he called. "I'll get you up!"

Yuki just nodded as he watched Edward clap his hands and place them on the outer wall. Blue electric sparks formed once again and the stone hand was slowly raised. Yuki sat perfectly still on it, scared that he might fall off. Once the hand reached the window, Edward moved aside and Yuki jumped into the room, shivering. Edward clapped his hands once again and placed them once again on the wall, which reformed to its original state. He sighed and faced the others, looking away however.

"Right," agreed Professor Flitwick in a high voice. "The next is the _Alchemic Sinner_."

"Alchemy?" asked Yuki. "Is that what Ed just used?"

"Yes but many people I know can perform it. Who says it's actually me?" replied Edward. However, the way he said it, it seemed that he already knew the answer.

"Do we really have to say who it is or we will have to explain everything?" asked Professor Flitwick.

The students thought the name over for a while, all except one. The charms professor noticed their difficulty and decided to help. He never liked giving the answer out right away without his students thinking about the problem first.

"The following phrase might help: '_He, whose metal attachments are more than just a memory.'_"

It struck all of them quickly and Edward rolled his eyes. Of course they would have figured it out with the second part, his head of house was going easy of the others. The part 'metal attachments' referred to his automail, his mechanical limbs.

"But what's alchemy?" asked Tohru curiously.

"It's a science," replied Edward.

"Is it like chemistry?" asked Daisuke.

"Chemistry was derived from alchemy which is much more complex. It would take too long to explain the whole principle to you right now," answered Edward without any emotion.

"But how did you create those hands which saved Yuki?" continued Tohru.

"I did not create those hands out of nothing. I just used the stone of the wall. I can't create anything out of nothing." Edward, turned to face the adults, hinting to the others that the discussion was closed. "Professors," he started, "you can continue with the explanation."

"The next person is the _Feathered Mask_," started Professor Sprout, looking at Daisuke. "This one we figured out by talking to Lupin and the boggart incidents. This gave us the clue that we needed to research on the Niwa blood line."

Daisuke, who had returned to his seat, had shrunk back in the sofa, feeling very uncomfortable. It was bad enough six people know about the Niwa curse, he did not want the teachers to know as well.

"We learnt that there had been a feud between the Niwas and the Hikaris and that, while the Niwa tried to steal a piece of artwork, he had accidentally unleashed its power. This caused the artwork to split in two; the Black Wings split into two parts and fused itself in both the Niwa and Hikari."

"It's alright, professor. You don't have to continue," whispered Daisuke.

The head of the Hufflepuff house nodded and let her colleagues continue. McGonagall cleared her throat and went on.

"The fourth member of the prophecy is the _Hero of Time. _This one took the most research since it is not known to many who exactly this person is," explained McGonagall, looking annoyed.

"How come?" asked Allen, curious.

"Because when he passed, one village had been completely destroyed while another did not want to exit their houses in fear of the creatures roaming around. The third was empty since their brethren had been kidnapped and the fourth was frozen over. The last one was a desert base run by thieves who do not give information easily. There was mention of another village that he stayed in but no one was ever able to enter it since they got lost in the forest around it."

Only Allen heard Link mumble as McGonagall had named each place and had looked up to figure out what he was saying. He had made out 'Zora's Domain' and 'Gerudo fortress' and understood what he meant. He was mumbling the exact names of the areas. However, the teachers did not notice and continued with their explanation.

"We received only a brief description of how the person looked," explained McGonagall.

"However," cut in Dumbledore, "it was Allen's and Link's reactions after the prophecy was told that gave it away," he was eyeing both boys. "We realized that the tall man with sun gold hair and sky blue eyes was obviously Link."

"Great deduction," mumbled the concerned boy.

"Nevertheless," continued the Headmaster, "we have not figured out the reason for the title '_Hero of Time'_."

They all looked at Link who avoided all their gazes. He did not feel like explaining anything to his professors since he had come to the school to avoid that name the previous year. _They would not understand anyway…, _he thought sadly. _Not even Ed. Especially him since he is so scientific. _

"Link?" asked Allen, getting the older boy's attention. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Nobody's forcing you."

"They," pointed Link towards the professors, "do not seem to agree with you on that Allen. They came here for answers and it does not seem that they will leave without them."

"Now, now Link. Don't be like that," said Dumbledore calmly. "It is our job to keep the students safe. So, finding out why those monsters keep attacking is out top priority and we will learn this by asking all of you."

"Well, first of all, I don't want to tell you where that name came from. Second, it is not something I can tell you without putting people I care for in danger if the secret to my other name was found out. Thirdly, I don't want to tell you."

"Link, you stated the same reason twice," explained McGonagall sternly.

"Even more reason for you to listen to it," replied Link in the same tone.

"Anyway," cut in Sprout before the heated argument got any bigger, "we can explain the last one."

"Of course," said Snape who ignored the glares Link was sending each of them. "The '_Destroyer of Time', _was also a harder one to figure out since the records of the previous prophecy mentioning this person were hidden from the world. To our surprise, it was the head of the 'World Alliance' who had kept this title a secret."

"World Alliance?" asked Edward. Even if he was in the military, he had never heard of the organisation the professor mentioned.

"Yes, it is an undercover group of muggles who try and solve the supernatural events of the world. The head of it being the 'Black Order', a complex group with many branches around the world: Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Indonesia, Oceania and Europe, the last one being its head base."

When the professor mentioned the name of the group, Edward's mind half listened to the rest. He was trying to figure out where he had heard the name before. Unknown to him, the others where doing the same thing. Determined to remember, Edward search for more information.

"And what does this group do?" inquired Edward once again.

"They seem to go against another group, defending the name of their God, rivalling the god of the other group," replied Snape, bored.

"The devil you mean," cut in Allen angrily. "Their false god being the devil."

"You would say that wouldn't you?" sneered Snape.

"Of course!" cried Allen, rising to his feet. "Seeing as I can see very clearly what they perform as acts that their _god_ wants! People suffer and die everyday because of them! Maybe if you've seen what horrid fate lies with those who are unfortunate to come upon the Noahs and the Millennium Earl, you would not be against what we exorcists do."

"But we never said we were," said Dumbledore calmly. "Maybe professor Snape just came of the wrong way. However, it was a good thing we made contact with the Black Order before the prophecy was spoken. It saved us a lot of trouble to find who the _'Destroyer of Time'_ was. Of course, we would like to know the reason for this title."

"Sorry professor," sighed Allen, sitting down, "but I do not know anymore than you when Hevlaska foretold it to me the first time I met her."

"I guess we will find out together then."

"So, now that we settled the prophecy-"

"But professor," cut in Edward. "You said all of us are concerned yet you haven't mentioned Tohru nor Kyo."

"Well, I guess we didn't. The fact of the matter is that they are now caught in the middle since they are friends with all five of you. This also includes the other students. So, what do we do with those concerned and those in the middle?" asked Dumbledore, eyeing each student over his half moon glasses.

"Sorry professor," cut in Allen, "but I can't leave seeing that the akuma were already present before I came. There could be more around here, waiting to attack."

"I can't leave either," added Edward. "I was sent here with a mission and I can't leave without completing it."

"Same here," put in Link.

"Well," thought Dumbledore, "seeing as we cannot separate those of the prophecy, the rest of you will have to stay as well. We are stronger together than we are apart."

"Wait professor," cut in Yuki. He turned to face his cousin and Tohru, thinking something over before he started talking to them in Japanese. "I don't think both of you should stay here, at the school. It is going to become even more dangerous from now on."

"Don't patronize me you rat," scoffed Kyo.

"I'm not you idiot cat. I'm thinking of both Tohru's and your's safety," growled Yuki threateningly.

"But Yuki," cut in Tohru, "we want to help you guys. You are all our friends as well. Please let us stay."

Yuki looked at her, a frown on his face. He was torn between her safety and her happiness. He sighed, giving in.

"Fine but if anything else happens, we will talk about it more thoroughly."

Kyo just nodded in agreement while Tohru smiled, thankful that Yuki still had some faith in them to help.

"One more thing professor." Edward got up, and at his full height, which was actually 5'5'', and faced the professors. "I find it too convenient that all five of us just happen to be in this school when the prophecy was said. Either you already knew about it or you had something else in mind."

"Edward," proclaimed Flitwick, "you should know better than to think we can predict prophecies."

"Then you just answered Edward's question," stated Link, catching on to what his classmate was implying.

Dumbledore shifted nervously in his seat, surprising most of the professors sitting next to him. Edward and Link noticed this as did Yuki.

"I will take your silence as a yes," growled Edward. "I understand my being here from last year but Link and Daisuke? I never thought about this because I thought it was usual but I soon found out we were the first transfers in the history of Hogwarts. And now Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Allen? Why did you drag them into this mess?"

"Elric, control your temper!" ordered McGonagall, astonished at the students boldness. "You do not speak to the Headmaster that way. We could have you expelled."

"And how will protect your special students and Potter? Hum?" asked Edward, knowing he had cornered them.

"Edward," started Dumbledore, sighing. "If you want to know so badly, I will tell you. Last year, I thought it best to get some outside help to watch over Harry. Each year had been getting more and more dangerous. I contacted your higher ups and asked for a guard. Since they thought it best to send you, I could not have only one transfer so I invited both Link and Daisuke. It also helped that they appeared only last year to have magical powers. For some reason, they had not shown signs of it before. After the events of the previous year, I thought it best to get extra help. I had heard of the Black Order and contacted them. The Sohmas also prove to excel in combat and magical power so I thought inviting Yuki and Kyo would help as well."

"And why Tohru? Why drag her into this?" asked Kyo threateningly from behind the sofa.

"Would both of you have come if she didn't?" asked Dumbledore.

The boys understood what he meant. If she came, they went. Hatred boiled inside them and they clenched their fists, trying to control their anger. Edward may be able to get away with insulting the headmaster but they would not be as lucky.

"So you just wanted to use us…," growled Kyo.

"All of us," added Yuki just as softly.

They both got up and left the room, Kyo pulling Tohru behind them. Daisuke and Allen followed closely behind, not wanting to stay near the professors anymore. Link and Edward were left but they glared daggers at the adults.

"I may be a dog of the military but they aren't," stated Edward angrily. "You can't use them like their tools that you can dispose of at any time."

"Edward, we never would do that. They are our students and we have a duty to protect them as everyone else," explained McGonagall.

"When you start protecting, tell us. We'd be glad to know," mocked Link getting up next to Edward.

"We are. But we will have to increase our defences," reasoned McGonagall.

"And we can't have the other students figuring out that the five of you are part of the prophecy. It could endanger them as well," explained Flitwick.

"We can discuss this in my office," suggested Dumbledore. "We shall let them enjoy the rest of their vacation in peace. Good day."

The professors made a hasty exit, leaving the two older students alone to fume over their newfound knowledge.



Later that day, when Tohru and Kyo had left the common room, Yuki decided to talk to his four friends about his dreams. They gathered in the blue and silver common room of the Ravenclaws, Yuki unsure of how to explain the situation. He looked at each of them, remembering every dream clearly, with the fear he felt in each of them.

"So Yuki, what did you want to tell us?" asked Allen, looking at his fellow Slytherin.

Yuki eyed the white haired student. He blinked once and the image of the dream replaced the one of the smiling boy. His blood covered face, stared at him, scaring Yuki. The Sohma looked away, blinking a few times before looking back at Allen, his face erased of all signs of injuries.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" asked Daisuke, slightly worried.

Yuki then looked at the red head and then same thing happened. He saw the severe injury on his friend's shoulder and his drenched and shivering body.

"Yuki, why are looking at Allen and Daisuke like that?" asked Edward, standing.

The Sohma looked at his older friend and his strong, confidant demeanour was replaced by the small, scared youth of his dreams, his right arm missing and a deep, thin cut on his left shoulder.

"Yuki!" called Link, kneeling in front of his friend, making the Sohma look at him directly in the eyes.

A younger version of Link replaced the one in front of him and the many injuries on the exhausted youth were visible. He closed his eyes, clutching his head.

"I'm not alright," whispered Yuki, his fear showing. "I've been having nightmares about the four of you."

Allen and Link both remembered the times Yuki had woken up during the night, scared and shivering. They had no idea he had dreamt about them.

"What did you see in the nightmares?" asked Edward, coming closer and kneeling next to Link as Daisuke and Allen took the sides of the armchair Yuki was sitting in.

"A moment in your pasts, I think," replied Yuki, not looking up at his friends.

"Well, tell us and maybe we can confirm if it really is true," suggested Allen, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Yuki slowly looked up at his white-haired friend and nodded. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before starting.

"In each dream, I seem to be seeing it through the eyes of someone else. In the first one, I saw Allen. Someone attacked you when you were already badly hurt. You lay in a corner but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move and my palms were in pain afterwards. Your face was covered in blood and the length of your left arm was pierced deeply. Someone had been standing over you, laughing…"

"That did happen in the past," confirmed Allen sadly, remembering the encounter. "Linali, Miranda and I were captured by our enemies and I got into a fight with their leader. You were actually watching through Miranda's eyes since she was pinned to a clock by two spikes in each hand."

Yuki nodded, trying to remain calm. The others looked at him, wondering if they should ask about the rest of his dreams. Yuki, however, had made up his mind.

"The second one was about Daisuke," he explained, looking at the red head. "You were fighting Krad on top of a lighthouse. Then I saw both of you over the ocean and Krad attacked, sending you flying into the water, a large injury on your shoulder."

"I remember that encounter. It was the time Krad locked Dark into a mirror. You must have seen what Toto saw when she was still in the form of the bird statue," replied Daisuke, recalling the events.

"The third was about Edward," continued Yuki, his nerves still high. "You looked much younger and you were tied to a chair, your right arm missing and a man threatening you with a butcher's knife. Then, you tried to untie the person I was looking through but he attacked you."

"Barry the Chopper," whispered Edward. "He was a serial killer in Central when I was twelve. He had kidnapped Winry and I went to go find her. I mistook him for someone who needed help and he knocked me out. You saw what Winry saw that day."

"The last one was Link. You looked the youngest out of all of them," explained Yuki, eyeing his friend. "You were running around a large area were the walls were of a peach colour and seemed to be moving. You were carrying something blue at first but then you were chasing after a large red monster, trying to attack it. But, you kept getting hurt…"

"Jabu Jabu…," whispered Link, thinking. "You must have seen me in Jabu Jabu's stomach. He had swallowed the princess of the Zoras and I had to go get her. She was the blue thing you saw. After, I had to defeat the monster in his stomach to release him from the curse."

"But why did everything looked much bigger. Even you looked bigger even if you were younger," asked Yuki, confused.

"Apart from the Princess, only Navi was with me and she is a faerie," replied Link.

"But what do all these dreams mean?" asked Yuki, worried.

"We'll have to wait and see," replied Daisuke. "If you have any more, you tell us okay, we don't want you to be liked this anymore."

"Dai is right," agreed Allen. "We can help, alright?"

Yuki nodded, looking at each of his friends. Even in his heart, he knew that the visions of his friends were easing off, slowly fading. They would not bother him anymore.

"Surprisingly, though, Yuki saw our pasts through the eyes of girls," remarked Link, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right," agreed Allen, smiling.

The four boys looked at Yuki who stared back, surprised. The more they looked, the more they noticed how some of their friend's features were more feminine. His eyelashes were longer than other boys', his face was much softer and his lips and nose seemed more delicate.

"Yuki, is there something you want to tell us?" asked Daisuke slyly.

"What?" asked Yuki, shocked.

"You know, that you are actually a girl," stated Edward.

However, both boys did not expect the reaction from Yuki. Both their heads were smacked together, making them fall backwards. The three other ones laughed at the situation. Edward and Daisuke both massaged their heads but laughed as well.

"Well, last time I checked, I was not the one who played the roles of girls during the play," remarked Yuki, making both Daisuke and Edward blush.

" But Torhu told me once that, at your old school," started Link, pausing slightly for effect, "the girls made you wear a dress during a festival."

"You had to remind me?" sighed Yuki, holding his head.

However, they all laughed once again, Yuki's face this time turned red while Daisuke's and Edward's were slowly regaining their natural colour.

* * *

_Author's note: By the way, Flightless Bird, guess who is appearing in the next chapter.  
_


	24. Chapter 24: An Unwanted Guest

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I hope all the readers enjoy it! There is more action to compensate for the lack therefore of in the last chapters. Also, I am quite sure one of my readers wil enjoy this chapter the most, they've been waiting for it for a long time!_

_By the way, anyone know the **Birthday** of any of the other characters? I have Daisuke (which I sadly missed) and Allen but what about the **others? **Can anyone help?_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**_**: An Unwanted Guest**_

Once the holidays were over, students returned to the school and classes resumed. However, during dinner, Dumbledore got up to make an announcement, surprising many students.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope all of you enjoyed your holidays. I am sorry to say that Professor Lupin will not be joining us for the rest of the year because he was called away on important business."

Upon hearing this, there was uproar from the students, especially the Gryffindors. Dumbledore, however, continued his speech, ignoring the chatter around him.

"We are now searching for a replacement. Therefore, until further notice, there will not be any 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' classes. However, I am pleased to welcome Dolores Umbridge who will be staying with us and-"

"_Hem, hem_."

Dumbledore turned around to face a short, stubby woman with a flat face, clad in pink. She stood up and smiled to the students.

"Thank you Dumbledore for those kind words…," squeaked Umbridge with her girly voice.

On the Gryffindor table, Kyo and Link shared a look of disgust and disinterest. They watched some of the other students and saw that they also disapproved of Umbridge being there. Halfway through her speech, Link's attention switched to the Golden Trio's quiet conversation.

"She works for the ministry," explained Ron.

"You know what this means," added Hermione, "the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

Link frowned upon hearing this. He looked over at Edward and saw that his classmate was not paying attention at all. He was playing with his fork, waiting for the food to appear.

However, Link did not realize that Edward was actually very preoccupied by Umbridge's presence. He had received a letter from Colonel Mustang not two days ago, warning him about her arrival. The ministry of magic had gotten information from an unknown source that an outside force was at Hogwarts. The outside force being him. _Why are they quick to catch someone who is not a threat to the lives of the people in the country when a mass murderer is still out there? _He thought angrily. _I'll have to watch my back around her. My mission could go up in flames if she singles me out. Then the colonel will be more than glad to have a reason for me to go up in his flames._



"So, let's get this over with," sighed the red head, reaching the entrance to the library. "I have other things to do anyway."

"Alright," he replied, leading the way to a quiet corner of the large area.

The passed many small groups who, once they thought the two were out of earshot, began to whisper to each other quickly. He ignored them, rolling his eyes many times. They took a table near the back and placed their things, taking out the necessary articles. Behind one of the nearby bookcases, he could hear students whispering once again.

"What are they doing together?" asked one of them urgently.

"A Weasley working with a Slytherin? What is the world coming to? I thought at least they would not mingle as had the rest of the group that hangs around him."

"I agree with you."

_Great, everyone will know about this. Why do they make such a fuss over this? I'm only helping her,_ he thought, sighing.

"Alright Yuki, what can you do to help me with Potions?" asked Ginny Weasley, slumping over her text book.

"Well, let's begin by going over the steps to making a potion and see where that leads us, alright?"

"I guess."

A few days ago, Snape had pulled Ginny aside since he had found that her potion making skills lacked quite a bit. However, he had decided to get her a tutor and, if by the end of the month, she successfully prepared three new potions, he would not fail her. The catch to this idea was that he would choose the tutor. Out of all the older students, he had chosen Yuki, for what reason, both of them ignored. Therefore, they had decided to meet at least once at the library to begin.

"…then I should put 5 grams of snake skin," she explained, reading from the book.

"And how does snake skin look like?" asked Yuki calmly.

"How should I know? It's usually written on the vial or box," replied Ginny, growing frustrated. "This is getting us no where."

Yuki sighed, remaining calm. They had been at this for about half an hour and Ginny did not seem to want to actually learn anything.

"I have an idea," piped up Yuki after a moment. "Why don't you tell me everything you did for the last potion you made in Snape's class and I'll try to figure out what happened."

"What do you mean, 'what happened'?" she asked, frowning. "How do you know about that?"

"Daisuke is in your class, no?"

"Oh, I forgot both of you were friends."

"It's alright. Now, why don't you start."

She repeated every step of the potion and the beginning seemed perfectly fine to Yuki. However, near the end, he spotted the error she had made.

"Did you wait ten minutes before adding the last ingredient?" he asked, figuring it out.

"What? You had to wait?"

"If you don't the sleeping potion becomes an acidic liquid. This is why your cauldron began to melt."

"If you say so."

"Ginny, I think that all you need to concentrate on in Potions is reading all the instructions carefully. You did everything else perfectly," he assured her, lowering the textbook she had placed between them after his explanation. "You are good in potion making, you just need to be patient."

"Patient, ha, easy for you to say," scoffed Ginny, placing the textbook back in front of her.

"I'm helping you, aren't I?"

Ginny did not move from behind her textbook but did not reply either. She frowned and peeked over the top at the older student. He did not look impatient or angry but she noticed in his eyes a slight hint of sadness. He met her gaze and then sighed, looking away. Ginny then realized that, even if Yuki had been hanging around the Gryffindor table or with her friends, she had never actually talked to him, not many students had.

"So, how about a small break?" suggested Yuki after a moment, noticing that she was staring at him.

"Good idea," agreed Ginny, placing the textbook on the table. "Oh, and Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me in Potions, even if I'm not the easiest person to teach."

"It's my pleasure and don't think that," he replied, looking at her from across the table.

"Say what?"

"That you're a difficult person to teach. We all have different ways of learning and the person transmitting the lesson should be able to find that way and use it to the other's advantage. I don't mind helping you Ginny, I really don't."

"How's that?"

"Because, you probably noticed but, I don't have that many friends. Not that I mind. By doing this, I get to help you and I can get to know you so we aren't strangers when we see each other afterwards."

"Ya, sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

"I haven't been the nicest person since each time we see each other at, you know, I don't talk to you. I only hang out with Kyo, Link, Daisuke, Tohru and Edward."

"I've noticed," replied Yuki, smiling sadly, looking away. "But it's alright, I get used to it."

"No it isn't alright! We're all in this together. Don't tell me it was like this at your old school."

"No, it wasn't."

"See, it should not be like this right now."

"You didn't let me finish Ginny," he cut in, looking at her. "It was different at my old school but, I prefer it now."

"What? You prefer being hated by practically the whole student population?"

"That was very nice Ginny," sighed Yuki, looking away. "Not being hated, no, but not being the center of attention whenever I turn the corner or being followed around wherever I go. That, I can live without."

"Why did the students follow you?"

"I do not think you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright, but you will have to understand that, at my old school, there was a student committee. There are a few elected students as secretaries, then a vide-president and a president. I was part of that committee."

"So the students voted for you to be there?"

"Exactly, they voted me president."

"Really?"

"Really. See, it's pretty hard for you to believe."

"Why though?"

"Why it's so hard to believe?"

"No, why did they vote for you?"

"Because more than 50 of the student body was female and they all voted for me. It also did not help that a group of them sort of threatened the rest of the students."

"Threaten, why?"

"You don't want to know. It's a secret," replied Yuki, placing a finger in front of his mouth. "My turn."

"Your turn for what?"

"For a question," he answered, a small smile on his face, making Ginny smirk as well.

"Alright, shoot."

"Apart from your three brothers here, how many others do you have?"

"In total, I have six older brothers. And I love all of them a lot, well, execpt Percy. His a git."

"I bet Ron taught you that word. You should not use it again, especially when you talk about your own brother."

"You would understand if you ever met him."

"Probably. In a way, I could understand. I hated my older brother for a while but he's trying to make up for it. I'm sure yours will try that one day as well."

"If you say so Mr. Tutor."

"Don't call me that please," sighed Yuki, picking up her textbook and placing it in front of her, a sincere smile on his lips. "Another half hour of studying and you can ask another question, deal?"

"Deal, Yuki."

She smiled at him, taking the book from his hands, hers brushing his slightly. He did not seem to notice and returned to his own book as a reference. From the corner of her eye, she took notice for the first time how he looked. It surprised her at first and she stared, studying him. After a moment, Yuki raised his head and titled it to the side, wondering what was wrong. She shook her head and they returned to studying.



The next week, the Gryffindor table was buzzing with talk. Almost every student had a copy of the Daily Prophet in their hands and was reading from it. The first page had a picture of Umbridge with the minister of magic with the title: "Dolores Umbridge was named yesterday High Inquisitor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That toad can't keep her nose in her own business," growled Kyo, playing with his breakfast, the others around him nodded in agreement.

"This means that she will be in the other professors' classes," stated Edward angrily.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the morning classes. The group got up and separated, heading to their respective rooms. Edward and Link were the unlucky ones since Umbridge was talking to professor Flitwick when they entered the Charms classroom. The two friends looked at each other, frustrated that she was sitting in during their double charms class. They took their seats and waited for the professor to start.

When he finished the explanation, they took out their wands and cast the spell on the stack of pillows in the corner. They were supposed to send them away from them and into a basket a few feet away. Edward, of course, got it on his second try while Link took half an hour to figure out the exact movement for the spell. Once they did get it right, they practiced it repeatedly, boring the hell out of Edward. He then spotted Umbridge with her back turned to them, talking to Flitwick. An evil grin spread across his face and he cast the spell on the pillow in front of him. It shot straight at the woman, hitting her in the back of the head. She whirled around and glared at the classroom.

"Sorry Madam Umbridge," said Edward, standing up and picking the pillow up. "I don't know my own strength sometimes. I'm very sorry."

He tried to hold in his laugh while the other students snickered in their corners. He put on a sincere face and smile and walked back to his desk, winking at Link, this time, with an evil grin.

"Be more careful next time Elric. You don't know what you may shoot across the room next time. Be thankful we were using pillows," said Flitwick, holding back a grin.

"Yes professor. I will try! And I am thankful it was only a pillow" replied Edward while under his breath he added, "_not._"

Link heard the added word and held in his laugh, which was threatening to escape. Umbridge straightened herself and looked down at Edward.

"I accept your apology," she said in her high girly voice, happily. "Just be more careful next time."

Once she turned around, Edward made a face and laughed silently with Link. Flitwick saw the whole exchange but did not say anything. Umbridge was getting on his nerves as well as on the students. He only hoped that his students would not do something drastic or worse, get caught.



He slowly opened his eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening around him. At first, he could not tell what he was seeing. He caught a glimpse of yellow, another of white, followed closely by black. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. When he opened them once again, he gasped. One, he realized that he was having another dream and two, the scene in front of him scared him even more. He recognized the long, wooden tables of the Great Hall of Hogwarts and the stone walls and floors.

A trace of gold passed him and then a black line made it stop. A sun yellow colour was on his right and it dashed to other side, collapsing to the floor afterwards. A trace of white and black were in front of him, being knocked around. He could not take it; he closed his eyes and turned his head, unable to move his body. When he opened them, he spotted a trace of ruby red surrounded by crimson. He stared in shock sinking to his knees, yelling in horror at the sight.

He sat up in his bed, breathing hard and tears pouring down his cheeks. At first, he could not move, frozen on the spot, shaking. After a while, he brought his knees up and hugged them tightly, trying to calm himself. _That was not of our pasts…, that is going to happen… I have to stop it… But how? Can I really tell them about his nightmare? _Yuki thought about it all night, afraid to go back to sleep, the images still haunting his memory. _I'll tell them tonight… I hope I will be able to…_



That afternoon, Umbridge was in the potions class. This time, however, Allen was the unlucky one. He had heard about Edward's little prank but did not want to try something on his own. Halfway through the class, his eye activated and he quickly covered it.

"Professor Snape?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"What is it Walker. You know no one talks during potion making," replied Snape impatiently.

"May I be excused? I burned my hand and I need to go to the Hospital Wing," Allen hoped his excuse would be good enough to let him leave.

Snape seemed to catch on and nodded. Umbridge, however, would not give up as easily.

"Sorry…, Walker was it? Your hand seems fine to me."

"But…," started Allen.

"No buts," cut in Umbridge. "Continue your potion."

"Now Dolores. It is my class and I will let him leave to go to the Hospital Wing since his hand is burnt," explained Snape sternly.

Since Umbridge did not seem to believe him, Snape motioned to Allen to take off his left hand glove. Allen deactivated his left eye but hesitated before pulling his glove off. However, he still did it. The class saw the red skin for a moment before Allen hid it in his pocket.

"May I go now?" he pleaded.

"Yes," stated Umbridge, surprised, "Yes you may."

Allen quickly exited the classroom and dashed through the hallways. Timcampi shot out of his hood and followed the white haired boy closely. Allen contacted Kanda and explained the situation. With a grunt, Kanda confirmed that he would be there soon. _Never a quiet moment for exorcists, is there? _Thought Allen sadly, running out the front doors and turning left, circling the castle to where the akuma had gathered.



While Allen and Kanda were fighting off the akuma, the students headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. However, before the food appeared, Dumbledore stood and waited for silence. Once the Hall grew quiet, Dumbledore started his speech.

"Before we eat, I would like to welcome to our mist two special guests. They will be staying with us for a short period. One will join in your classes while the other will help our professors. Please welcome Mr. Tyki Mikk and Ms. Road Camelot."

Dumbledore motioned towards the two doors and they opened, revealing a tall man, about late twenties with wavy black hair, slicked back. Next to him stood a shorter girl with short, spiky black hair with navy blue highlights. To everyone's surprise, she was licking a large lollipop. They both walked up to the teacher's table, Tyki smiling at everyone while Road just stared at them.

"Thank you Dumbledore. It's a great way for Road to advance in her studies," said Tyki, smiling at the headmaster.

"There's nothing to it. Since Ms. Camelot will be staying with us for just a short time, she can choose which house she would like to eat with," explained Dumbledore, motioning to the four tables.

"Oh, alright," replied Road, uninterested.

She turned around and glanced at the four tables with their students. Without a second thought, she headed towards the Hufflepuff table and sat down, ignoring the others around her. Edward was puzzled by the turn of events and leaned in to ask Ron a question. This was possible since the six friends had decided to eat at the same table: the Gryffindors'.

"Since when do students arrive in the middle of the school year?"

"To what I know mate, never," replied Ron, just as stumped as everyone else.

Allen finally showed up near the end of dinner. By that time, the Great Hall was nearly empty since most of the students had returned to their common rooms. The Slytherin student scanned the four tables and found his friends seated at Link's and Kyo's. He walked over to them, dripping water on the floor with each step before taking a seat, exhausted. He filled his plate with what remained of the food and began to eat, his hand supporting his head while he chewed.

Halfway through his meal, he had closed his eyes but continued eating. The others just watched him, thinking it would be best to ask Allen their questions once he was done. He was about to take another bite when the food disappeared from all the plates, leaving Allen to bite into his fork. He opened an eye and, seeing that his meal was no longer there, he dropped his utensil which also vanished with the plates.

"So," started Edward, about to ask the question that was on everyone's mind, "where were you?"

"Outside," answered Allen, stifling a yawn, "with Kanda."

At the mention of the other exorcist's name, they realized that there had been another akuma attack near the castle.

"How many were there this time?" asked Daisuke, concerned.

"About two dozen. They were all level ones, so it was easier to get rid of them," reassured Allen, smiling.

"You're not hurt, are you?" enquired Tohru, worried about the older boy.

Allen shook his head, muttered something about being tired and rested his head on his folded arms. They thought it best not to disturb him and pulled out their books to finish their homework. The news about the two guests had been completely forgotten while the hour passed by. Near curfew time, they started packing their things and were about to wake Allen up when Road and Tyki entered the deserted Great Hall. Tyki smiled at them like before while Road just looked around. They were surprised that she no longer had her lollipop.

"Excuse us," said Tyki, looking at each of them, "would any of you mind showing us the way to the fourth floor of the east tower, we cannot find the right staircase."

"Sure, we still have time before we have to be in our common rooms," explained Tohru.

"Thank you. By the way, I did not catch your names."

"That's because we never gave them," replied Edward, smugly. "Edward Elric."

"Link Kokiri."

"Yuki Sohma."

"Tohru Honda."

"Daisuke Niwa."

"Kyo Sohma."

"And this white haired boy is Allen Walker."

While Yuki tried to wake the sleeping boy, Edward noticed an evil grin spread across Road's face. He frowned and looked up at Tyki. He also seemed to be hiding a grin since the corner of his lips twitched slightly. Edward moved into a defensive position which caught Link's attention. He did not take any chances and put himself on guard as well.

When Allen finally woke up, he blinked a few times and saw the silhouettes of his friends staring at something. He turned his head and gasped upon seeing the two figures in front of him.

"Nice to see you again Allen," snickered Tyki.

"We can play again!" cheered Road evilly.

"What…?" gasped Allen before he had to dive out of Tyki reach who had lashed out on him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Dumbledore agreed to let Road _continue_ her studies here. Gullible man he is," laughed Tyki, straightening. "This, however, was all part of our plan to get rid of, not only the 'Destroyer of Time', but his Innocence as well. I love killing two birds with one stone, literally."

His face twisted into a horrible expression and lunged at the exorcist once again. Allen jumped out of the way once again but tripped over the other bench, landing on top of the table, the wind knocked out of him. Tyki's evil grin grew but his head snapped to the side before he could attack again. He turned around in time to see Yuki land gracefully onto the floor, his right leg still a bit in the air. While Tyki's back had been turned, Yuki had jumped and kicked the side of the man's head. The younger Slytherin took off his robes and faced the adult, ready in fighting position.

"I'm your opponent now," he said, glaring at the attacker.



While Tyki had attacked Allen, Road had stepped in to occupy the others. However, she did not realize that Yuki had slipped behind her and was heading towards his friend and the attacker. She grinned at the others and candles started to appear around her. However, these candles were coned shaped and finished in sharp spike. They turned on their side and shot at the group. Edward, however, was quicker and pulled out his wand.

"Protego!" he cried, creating an invisible shield between the candles and his friends.

The candles bounced off and fell to the floor. Road's smile shrunk a bit but she still laughed. Edward glared at her but the cry of Link casting a spell made him turn around in time to see other candles hit another barrier and fall to the floor.

"You guys are no fun," sighed Road. "Maybe you would like to play with my toys instead."

As soon as she said that, three forms dashed through the door and circled the five students. They were all identical: long arms, black bat wings, short stubby feet and a twisted face. They lifted their arms which held a bow and many arrows.

"On three," growled one of them.

"One, two, th-"

"Three!" yelled Allen, blasting the attackers away.



Yuki dodged another blow from Tyki and spun behind the man. The Slytherin boy was about to land a punch when his hand was swatted away. _He's fast, _thought Yuki while ducking another blow. He could hear the others casting spells but he did not have time to look away, even for a second. Both of them kept attacking each other but they were not able to make contact. However, Yuki lifted his leg for a high kick, determined to hit the man. He thought he would finally make contact but stared in shock when Tyki caught his leg, inches from its target.

"Maybe it's time you find out who you're dealing with," growled the man.

Yuki gasped as he saw Tyki's hand pass through his skin as easily as if it was passing through air. He tried to get free but he felt pressure on his leg, more specifically, on his bone. Yuki clenched his teeth as the pressure grew on his tibia until the bone cracked, making the boy cry out. He fell to the floor and dragged himself away, his leg throbbing with intense pain. It took all Yuki had to stay conscious.

"I guess you've realized what my power is by now," laughed Tyki while approaching Yuki.

The boy continued to back away before he hit the wall. He panicked even more when Tyki casually bent down to face him.

"Hey Tyki!" called Road from across the hall. "Hurry up, will you? I think I'm winning our bet!"

"And how is that?" he called back, not looking away from Yuki.

"Three are down on my count and you're still on your first!"

Yuki gasped upon hearing those words. _Three? Please let them be alright! _He pleaded sadly. The man sighed and looked at Yuki who stared back. Anger was boiling inside of the boy and, when the Tyki was about to attack once again, Yuki grabbed his arm. He was surprised by this and had to hold back a yell when a blinding white light knocked him away. _I have to go help the others, _thought Yuki frantically, dragging himself away from Tyki. He struggled all the way to a table and then pulled himself to a standing position.

"No!" he yelled at the sight.



After Allen had blasted away the three akumas, he ran after them. His friends caught a glimpse of his left arm and gasped. Even Kyo could not hold it in, although he had already seen it a few months ago. It had taken the shape of a cannon and Allen positioned it for another attack.

However, the students turned their attention back to Road when Tohru let out a terrified scream. She lay on the ground, a limp body on top of her: Kyo's body. Road had taken advantage of the distraction and had shot candles towards Tohru. Listening only to his instinct, Kyo had jumped in the way, shielding the girl he loved. Most of the sharp projectiles grazed their mark since Kyo had pulled Tohru down to the floor. This, however, did not stop some of the candles from hitting the boy on the back and legs. He now lay unconscious, sprawled over the girl who cried over him, panicking.

"One down, six to go," laughed Road facing the boys.

However, with a flick of her finger, two giant, blunt candles appeared in front of Tohru and rammed into her, making her collapse as well.

"Torhu! Kyo!" cried Daisuke, staring at the two still bodies of his friends.

Following Edward and Link, he had also pulled out his wand and they all faced Road, glaring at her. _Who are these people? _Thought Edward angrily, gritting his teeth.

"Two down!" laughed Road once again.

"Daisuke! Look out!" yelled Allen.

During the exorcist's fight with the three akumas, one of them left the others and decided on a new target: Daisuke. It had readied another arrow and had launched it towards the red head. His eyes widened in surprise but he could not bring up a shield in time and the arrow hit its mark. He knelt down, holding his side where the projectile had struck before disappearing into thin air. The akuma snickered and shot more arrows. However, this time, Daisuke's barrier worked and they fell to the floor before vanishing.

"I don't miss," growled the akuma while glaring at Daisuke.

It let out a furious cry before sending arrow after arrow at the red head. This time, he decided it would be best to dodge them physically since the barrier does not last for a very long period. The akuma yelled furiously when all of his attacks had missed. _Thank you mom for making me practice avoiding traps, _thought Daisuke when he stopped moving around. It was about to attack again but stopped dead when it was sliced in two, silencing it for the last time. Once it disintegrated, a tall man with a long, dark ponytail and dark eyes stood behind the spot where the akuma used to be. He quickly looked around, ignoring Daisuke and went after the other akuma.

"Kanda!" called Allen when he saw the swordsman. "What took you so long?" He had tried to yell but he was out of breath after defeating the two others.

"Can it beansprout. I'm here and that should be enough."

"What are you doing here?" whined Road, surprising Daisuke since she was standing right behind him. "Oh well, he can play with my better toys."

She laughed again and two bigger akuma burst through the doors of the Great Hall. Kanda jumped away, keeping them away from the others. However, he took a glimpse at Link and Edward and saw them occupied with two smaller akumas of their own. Allen had also noticed this and was shocked. _I didn't even see those two! _panicked Allen, running over to help his friends while Kanda took care of the other akuma.

Meanwhile, Daisuke had turned around to face Road, his wand clutched in his hand while the other held his side where blood slowly dripped from the cut. She gave him an evil grin and raised a spiked candle; determined on hurting the red head. He cried out a spell and Road flew a few feet away, hitting a table. She got up, still grinning and walked back towards the boy.

"What…?" gasped Daisuke.

The spell had hit its target but the girl did not seem to care. He tried another one but this time, she did get hurt. Her skin had been cut in places. However, Daisuke gasped again when they started to heal right before his eyes. She approached him again, candle raised. He got up and walked backwards to get away all while casting spells. Panic and desperation set in slowly when nothing seemed to faze Road. Daisuke swallowed hard, becoming slowly afraid. He then heard Yuki cry out in pain and he tore his eyes off the girl to see what had happened. Big mistake. She took this opportunity and advanced right in front of him.

"Bye," she called before bringing the candle down.

Since Dark had still been concentrating on Road, he took over the body for a moment, moving to the side. He did not completely avoid the attack since it pierced right through his lower shoulder but, if he had not moved, they both would have been finished. Daisuke yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, breathing hard. He had lost a lot of blood and the new wound was not helping.

"Hey Tyki!" called Road, smiling at Daisuke. "Hurry up, will you? I think I'm winning our bet!"

"And how is that?" asked Tyki from behind the tables.

"Three are down on my count and you're still on your first." Road turned her attention back to the red head at her feet and smiled at him. "Maybe we can play again another time Daisuke. But now, I'm ignoring the others and that's not fair to them. 'Night."

She did not have to do anything since Daisuke collapsed at her feet, unconscious.

"No!" cried Yuki when he saw his friends, lying on the floor and motionless.

"Your turn to join them," whispered Tyki from right behind the boy.

Yuki turned a bit before he felt the man's fist connect with the side of his head. He fell and lost consciousness before hitting the floor. Pleased with what he had done, Tyki casually walked to his next target. He approached the short blond boy who was busy casting spells and kicking the akuma in front of him. He was right behind the boy when Allen destroyed the akuma. The exorcist spotted Tyki and his eyes widened in shock.

"Ed! Behind you!" he yelled desperately.

Edward turned around and saw the man's arm lift, ready to strike. The boy crossed his arms in front of him as Tyki lashed out at him, laughing. Just as it happened to Yuki, the man's arm passed through Edward's left but stopped upon hitting the right. Tyki pulled back in shock, surprised that his power did not work.

"What happened? Why aren't I able to pass through your arm?"

"I have something cooler than skin," replied Edward arrogantly.

Tyki frowned and was about to attack again when a spell hit his back, making him stumble forward. He whirled around and spotted Harry standing at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"What are you doing here idiot?" yelled Edward once he spotted the Gryffindor.

"Saving you guys!" he called back, sending another spell towards the man.

"Get out of here! Now!" Edward yelled again.

All this time, Tyki was advancing towards Harry, ignoring the spells that hit him. An evil grin spread across his face. Harry did not give up and kept casting spells, trying to weaken the man. Once Tyki was a few feet away, he raised his arm, ready to strike. The boy backed away but the attacker bridged the gap.

"Move you idiot!" yelled Edward, pushing him away, taking the blow for Harry.

The Gryffindor landed painfully on his side after he was shoved out of harm's way. He looked back towards the spot he had been standing and gasped. He saw Edward facing Tyki, the man's arm passing right through his chest. _This is my fault, _he thought, the horror of the situation setting in. However, he was as shocked as Edward was when they noticed the arm really did pass right through the blond's chest, literally. Tyki had made his arm translucent, avoiding actually puncturing the skin, bones, muscles and heart.

"What are you waiting for Harry? Run," ordered Edward through gritted teeth, slowly recovering from what happened.

"So noble of you to die for your friend," mocked Tyki.

"Who said anything about dying?" growled the blond boy, glaring at the man. "I made a promise that I would come back and I don't intend to break my promise. I never break them."

Edward went to grab Tyki's arm but after a series of complicated moves, they were only able to hold on to each other's arms. Tyki smirked as his other hand passed through Edward's arm and reached for the upper bone, squeezing it as he had done to Yuki's leg. However, when it cracked, the blond boy did not yell out but gritted his teeth.

"You're losing your touch Tyki," laughed Road who stepped next to the man. "He didn't even scream."

"What happened to the older boy, Link?" asked Tyki.

Edward was getting the impression that they were ignoring him on purpose. Anger flared inside of him when he understood they were playing with him, they were playing with all of them. However, he still had a grip on Tyki's arm which was still passing through his chest.

"Oh him. I got tired so he's sleeping now. I may keep him for a new doll if I feel like it. But you'll have to carry him back since he's too big for me. All that muscle, it must weigh a lot," she answered, bored.

"Doll?" yelled Edward angrily.

"Ya. It works better when the person's nerves are in shock," answered Road with her monotone voice. "So Tyki, are you finished? We can then play with Allen. You can have the other exorcist though, he's scary. They're almost finished with the akuma."

"You can have your fun Road. I will take care of Potter."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. He turned his head and spotted Harry, staring at the whole thing. _That idiot! _Thought Edward angrily. When the boy heard his name, he quickly got up and faced the two intruders, wand ready.

"Let go of Ed!" he yelled, pointing his wand at Tyki.

The man complied but Road brought her hand up and touched the blond boy's forehead. Edward shook violently and fell to the floor. Harry saw his face and his half-closed, vacant eyes.

"Leave Harry alone!" grunted a voice from behind the intruders.

They all looked towards the source and saw Allen leaning on the doorframe. He was bruised and scratched but his left arm had returned to normal and hung loosely on his side. Before anybody could react, a booming voice sounded in the hall.

"Leave at once!"

Road and Tyki spotted Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and many teachers descend the staircase in their direction.

"Enough fun for tonight, Road," suggested Tyki, walking casually to the outside doors, followed by the girl.

Before the professors could stop them, they had already mounted some akuma and flown off into the night.

"Quickly, get stretchers and bring all of these students to the Hospital Wing at once," ordered Dumbledore.

"Thank you, professor," whispered Allen before collapsing.

Kanda appeared through the doorway, also out of breath but still standing and with very few wounds. Dumbledore spotted him and then the insignia on shoulder Kanda's coat. The headmaster nodded and the exorcist left the castle, heading towards the village of Hogsmead without a word.


	25. Chapter 25: Useless or Not?

_**Author's Note:** Here is the 25th chapter! How it passes fast! I'm so glad the readers who reviewed enjoy my story! It makes my day, it really does. I hope this chapter reaches your expectations! And about the birthdays, I will probably invent them so please, not arguments. If you aren't happy with the idea, you should try finding when the birthdays are becausse me and others cannot find them..._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D. Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legind of Zelda. They belong to thei respective owners._

_Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**_**: Useless or Not?**_

During the next day, late in the evening, a form stirred on top of one of the many beds of the Hospital Wing. The person sat up, catching the attention of one of the paintings decorating the walls of the room. Its occupant left, coming back a minute later. Then Madam Pomfrey rushed towards the awoken person.

"Tohru! Thank goodness you're conscious again! I was starting to worry."

Tohru looked around in a dazed state. When she finally realized where she was, her senses kicked in. _How long have I been out? _She turned to the nurse and voiced her thought.

"You've been unconscious for about 24 hours but the others are still recovering. How worried everyone has been because of the seven of you. You are all too reckless but at least those two attackers are gone, for now."

"How are my friends?" asked Tohru, scared of the answer.

"They are all alive if that's why you're worried. Mr. Niwa, however, was the worst off. He's lucky they got him here on time. But first, let's take care of you."

The nurse fussed over the girl, giving her potions and medication. During the whole process, Tohru asked about everything around her.

"Why are you so curious?" asked Madam Pomfrey once she was finished.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be nosy! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Tohru; I was just wondering why you wanted to know about the potions and spells I performed."

"I know it may be a lot to ask but," she hesitated a moment, unsure of how to voice her question, "would it be possible if you could teach me healing magic?"

Madam Pomfrey studied the girl, thinking about her proposition. However, one look into those chestnut eyes told the nurse that Tohru really wanted this.

"I know I'm no good in fighting but I want to help my friends as much as I can," explained Tohru, determined.

Madam Pomfrey thought it over and was about to answer when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened, surprising both women. Dumbledore and the four heads of houses came in, most of them with worried expressions. When they saw Tohru awake, Professor Sprout rushed over to her side.

"Tohru dear, are you alright?" she asked, truly concerned for her student.

Tohru nodded but her gaze fell onto the six occupied beds surrounding her. She swung her feet over the edge but when she tried to get up, dizziness struck her and she sat back onto her bed.

"What happened to the others? What happened after I lost consciousness?" she asked, her nerves on the edge and tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell us what happened before you passed out and we will try to fill you in," suggested professor Sprout, sitting on the bed next to the girl.

Tohru told them how Tyki and Road had come to see them and how the man had attacked Allen. Yuki had gone to help while demons, akuma she specified, surrounded the others after Road had attacked with candles. The last part she could tell them was how Allen fought the three akuma and Kyo protected her before she was hit by other giant candles. The adults had listened intently to the whole explanation, understanding what the girl and her friends had gone through.

"But what happened to Daisuke, Yuki, Allen, Link and Edward?" she asked, her hands trembling.

The adults looked at each other and sighed. Snape moved in front of her and knelt down.

"Allen, thankfully, was only exhausted and a bit beat up," he explained in a whisper and Tohru realized he was speaking in Japanese. "Yuki had a broken leg and a large bruise on the side of his head but nothing else. Daisuke, most of us were worried about him. By the time we came, he was lying in a puddle of his own blood with a large cut on his side and shoulder." Snape did not look away and he saw Tohru give a silent gasp, tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands shaking. "Link and Edward, however, seem to be unconscious but nothing seems to wake them up. Potter said something about their nerves being in shock but we're still searching for a way to wake them."

Tohru burst out into tears and professor Sprout puller her close, trying to comfort the girl. Even though the Herbology teacher did not speak Japanese, she knew that Snape had explained what had happened to Tohru's friends.

"Madam Pomfrey?" asked Tohru between sobs. "Can you teach me healing magic?"

This time, the nurse answered right away, allowing Tohru to contribute by helping the boys.

"Thank you," the girl whispered, drying her tears.

Suddenly, they heard movement to the left of Tohru's bed and somebody woke up. He slowly got up and Madam Pomfrey rushed to the boy's side.

"Tohru," called Professor Flitwick, "you should rest. You are not going to get any better if you stay up, worrying."

She nodded in agreement and lay back down. However, before the adults left, she had one more question for them. She turned to Snape and asked something that had been bothering her.

"Sensei?" she started in Japanese. "Who invited those two here?"

"Umbridge," he replied in an annoyed whisper before they left her to sleep.



Two days later, everyone except Link and Edward had woken up. Madam Pomfrey was kept busy by not only helping the boys recover but teaching Tohru at the same time. When Allen heard what had happened to his still unconscious friends, he suggested acupuncture. However, neither the nurse nor the teachers knew how to perform it. And so, Allen contacted Komui and asked if his friend could come quickly.

"No need to contact me, Allen," replied Komui from behind his desk pilled high with paperwork. "The change of help happened yesterday and Rabi's now there with Bookman."

"Really?" cried Allen, delighted. "Great! I'll contact them now! Thanks Komui!"

"No problem, and Allen, be careful."

The communication was cut and Timcampi, closed its mouth. Madam Pomfrey and Snape stared at the small golden golem, which reminded them a larger snitch than anything else, and then stared at the white haired boy.

"Professor? Would you mind meeting Rabi and Bookman at the gate? They can help Link and Edward!"

"I guess I could," replied Snape, walking towards the door.

"Thank you!"

Allen then contacted Rabi and Bookman and asked them to meet someone at the gates of Hogwarts so that they could help. Allen thanked them and laid back onto his bed where Madam Pomfrey had wanted all of the boys to stay. Even though he was cheerful a moment ago, the depressing silence returned to reign over the Hospital Wing. All of them thought over the events and always came to the same conclusion: they were not strong enough to beat two enemies. If more came next time, they would not survive.

A quarter of an hour passed before Snape returned, trailed by a tall, red headed man with an eye-patch who was followed by an older and shorter man with a single ponytail of grey hair.

"Rabi! Bookman!" cried Allen sitting up.

"Beansprout! Long time no see!" called Rabi, skipping to his friend's side.

He then spotted the bandages and bruises on Allen and slowed down. He took a look around the room and noticed the others. Kyo was also bandaged at some places; Yuki's leg was still in a cask and the side of his head was wrapped; Daisuke was bandaged around his stomach and his arm was held up in a sling with his shoulder wrapped; Link and Edward, however, were still, laying on their beds, motionless, Edward's arm bond were the bone cracked.

"What happened?" asked Rabi, shocked at the scene.

"Road and Tyki attacked, Rabi. The Noah's are now in this too," replied Allen sadly.

"We'll talk about this later," cut in Bookman. "I need to care for somebody, no?"

"Yes! Right! Link and Edward," pointed Allen towards the unconscious boys. "They were hit by the same thing as Linali was."

The old man nodded and walked over to the bedsides of the boys. As he worked, the others waited patiently, hoping that Bookman could cure their friends. After an hour, he had finished with both of them.

"And now, we wait," he explained, taking a seat at the end of the boys' beds.



Edward groaned slightly. He felt numb all over and tired. On top of everything, his head hurt. He was about to lift his arm but stopped after the slightest movement since he felt pain doing so. _Damn it, I forgot that bastard had broken my arm. Madam Pomfrey must have healed it since it's just sore. _He decided it would be better to use his mechanical one since it would not hurt. However, try as he might, he could not move his right arm. He could feel the cold metal against his side and its weight on the bed but he could not fell anything with the arm. He opened his eyes and grumbled a few words while sitting up.

"Ed!" cried Tohru, getting the others attention. "Link!"

While Edward had gotten up, Link had also woken up with a groan. Tohru and Madam Pomfrey were about to care for them when Edward tried to stand. Once he had both feet on the floor, his left leg gave away and he crumpled onto the floor.

"Damn it! Not my leg too!"

"Edward," started Madam Pomfrey, helping him back onto the bed. "Your nerves just came out of a long period of shock. You and Link should not be moving around like this."

"Nerves? In shock?" he repeated in a whisper. "Damn it!"

"Ed, what's wrong? Why aren't your arm and leg working?" asked Tohru, worried.

"For the exact reason Madam Pomfrey stated," growled the Ravenclaw. "My limbs are connected directly to my nerves. The circuits must have fried. They're useless now!"

Surprising everyone, Edward yelled out and punched the night table which shattered, sending the bottles lying on top of it flying. He cried out again and, this time, made contact with the stone wall. The wall itself did not crack but Edward's knuckles were scratched and bloody.

"Ed! What's wrong?" panicked Tohru, trying to get closer.

Edward sat shaking in his bed, fists clenched. The memories of the night of the attack had come back to him and they infuriated him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" yelled Edward, his small control over his anger completely forgotten. "Those two made fools out of us! They played us as if we were their personal toys! And we could do nothing about it!"

During the outburst, Tohru had backed up, colliding with Kyo who kept her from going anywhere and seemed to protect her by wrapping his arms around her. When Edward was done, he cried out again, his fists clenched, his nails digging into his skin. However, nobody went against what he said. They had all been willing to voice out their opinion.

"Well," ventured Daisuke after a while, "we have two choices: one, we do nothing about this or, two, we prepare and get stronger in case of another attack."

"Daisuke's right," coughed Link, it had been a few days he had not spoken. "Hey Kyo, do you want to train with me? I'm rusty with my sword and out of shape. You can practice with your katana at the same time."

"Sure," agreed the older red head. "We have to do everything possible to stop these attacks before students are harmed."

"Then I'll need to train as well," growled Edward. "I haven't spared with anybody in months. Doing it alone only helps so much."

"Hand to hand combat?" inquired Yuki, interested.

"Pretty much," explained Edward.

"I'll be your partner," suggested the Sohma.

Edward looked at Yuki, surprised. When they had met and during the year, he had thought of the boy as a fragile youth. However, the memory of the fight between him and Malfoy on the train came back. Yuki had pinned the other Slytherin in matter of seconds without breaking a sweat.

"Sure," agreed Edward. "Let's see what you're made of!"

"Just fair warning Ed," cut in Kyo. "I've never beaten Yuki and we've been training the same amount of time. I've tried everything."

"Even when he woke up?" teased Link remembering the times he saw Yuki stumble down the stairs early in the morning, still asleep.

"Never try it," warned the red head. "He may be asleep but his reflexes are not."

"Since when do you compliment me?" asked Yuki, surprised.

"Don't get used to it," grumbled Kyo. "I was just intimidating Ed."

"Well," cut in Daisuke before a fight broke out between his friends, "none of us are up to training right now. Not with Yuki's broken bone and Ed's non-functional arm and leg."

"Don't remind me," growled the short blond. "A good thing Winry sent me another arm. The leg, however," he sighed thinking of his mechanics reaction to the news, "she's going to kill me."

"I doubt that."

They all jumped at the sound of the voice and they saw a red head leaning on his arms on Edward's bed. Edward himself had jumped but hung to the opposite side of the bed, staring at the boy.

"Rabi!" cried Allen "Stop doing that!"

"Where did he come from?" yelled Edward.

"I've been here all along," replied the Rabi. "Anyway, about this Winry person, I doubt she would kill you since all of you survived an attack from, not one, but two Noah's."

"And why is that so great?" asked Kyo, sulking.

"It's great since some of our exorcists were not that lucky. That Tyki fellow has been taking them down like flies. Allen's lucky he got out once again."

As Rabi explained the situation, his face darkened and a frown appeared. The others tried to digest the information but had a hard time doing so. In addition, the fact that Allen had already faced them, almost dying in the process, scared them even more. They no longer thought themselves as useless but lucky.

"There has to be a way to beat them though," thought Edward out loud.

"We'll just have to find a way," encouraged Allen. "We'll find a way to defeat all of our enemies.



While Madam Pomfrey took care of Link and Edward, Yuki went over to Tohru and Kyo, a frown on his face. He sat down on his cousin's bed and stared at the two. A mixture of emotions swirled inside of him and it had taken him a while to sort them all out. This was what he felt the most and what was the most important.

"Remember what we had talked about during the holidays?" he asked them in Japanese.

Tohru nodded, her face showing very clearly how worried she was. Kyo understood where his cousin was going and frowned but also nodded.

"Then you should know what I'm about to talk about now. It's becoming too dangerous for both of you to stay here."

"No!" cried out Tohru, catching the others attention. "No, we will not leave you guys!"

"And I will not have you two getting hurt anymore than you already have," replied Yuki, conscious of the attention they were now getting. He was thankful that only Daisuke might be able to understand what they were talking about.

"You will not push us away that easily you damned rat," growled Kyo. "You may think you're better than us but we can also contribute to this situation."

"I'm not competing with you idiot! Don't you care if you or Tohru get hurt in these battles?"

Kyo glared at Yuki and the others felt the tension in the air even though only Daisuke fully understood their conversation.

"Yuki," whispered Tohru, "we still want to help. You are all our friends and we don't want to see you guys get hurt if we can't help fight as well."

"Don't you realize?" sighed Yuki. "You two have nothing to do with this. You both got hurt because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Those two were not after you, they were after us."

"But-" started Tohru.

"No, Tohru! I don't want to see you get hurt again! You should both go home!"

Yuki got up and walked towards the other end of the Hospital Wing, supported by his crutch. He sat down on the last bed, his back turned towards the others, his head held in his hands, frustrated. Tohru and Kyo, meanwhile, looked at each other, thinking over his last words.



After dinner that day, the group received a surprise visit. The doors slowly opened and a dark mate of hair poked through into the room. Harry entered the room, followed closely by Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. They all looked at the six boys in the beds, shocked at the scene. Tohru and Madam Pomfrey entered the room from the nurse's office. They had been talking to Rabi and Bookman and were glad the two men decided to stay in the office while they went to check on the boys, they did not want to explain the presence of the two men to the others.

"Oh! What are all of you doing here?" asked Tohru, surprised though still smiling brightly.

"We came to see all of you," replied Hermione, returning the smile. "We wanted to know if you're alright."

"Really?" wondered Edward, frowning slightly, not fully believing them. "All of you are here because of us?"

"Of course mate," agreed Ron.

Harry slowly approached Edward's bed, his nerves slightly showing. Once he was near enough, he finally looked into the blond student's golden eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you Ed. I'm really grateful," he explained softly.

"Idiot. I knew there was another reason," sighed Edward looking away, frustrated. "Look, next time I order you to move your stinking ass, move it," he growled, glaring at Harry. "I told you to move and if you had left like I told you to, my arm would probably not have been broken and I would not have had an arm passing through my chest."

"Ed, I'm sorry, I wanted to help," explained Harry, sadly.

"You don't help someone by going against what they find is best. Idiot, if you want to survive, start thinking and using your head and not luck."

"But-"

"Enough Harry. Go wave your wand around and hope to defeat your enemy, I had enough, you won't listen to others than fight by yourself."

Edward picked up one of the many books and the night stand which had been brought from the library. He opened it and returned to reading it, ignoring the gaping student at the edge of his bed.

"But Ed," continued Harry, "why did you still protect me if you're pissed at me?"

Edward froze, not looking up from his book. _How in the world do I explain this?_ He thought, swallowing hard. _I can't go and say I have to protect him because I was ordered to. Damn it_. Edward looked up at Harry, a frown on his face.

"Why do you care?" asked the blond student in a low growl, thinking he could scare the boy off.

"Because I want to know."

"You'll have to earn the right to that knowledge," replied Edward. "Until now, you haven't."

"Then, what do I have to do?"

"You'll have to figure that out."

Meanwhile, Hermione had accompanied Tohru, helping her with the potion bottles as they headed towards Kyo. Seeing as in their respective groups, there were not many girls, they enjoyed talking to each other on occasion.

Further away, Ron had gone up to Allen's bed and sat on it, talking to the white haired boy.

"Here you go Allen, I thought you might like some," explained Ron, handing over a large package. "Seeing as you are bed ridden for a while. Who knows what they give you here."

"Thanks Ron," laughed Allen, opening the package and finding a series of sweets.

Just then, his stomach growled and both boys laughed out loud. Allen quickly picked one of them up and starting eating. It was true, they were not served a lot of food in the Hospital Wing and Allen was not used to eating only one serving of any meal.

Across the room, Link was being teased by Fred and George. They were placed on either side of his bed and were showing him all of their new products, trying to convince him to try some.

"Never!" laughed Link as they pushed another one towards him. "You guys try it!"

"Funny," replied Fred.

"Like we will actually try our unstable products," continued George.

"Then don't make me try it!"

Fred and George looked at each other, smiles on their faces. They then returned their attention to the bed ridden Link, both wearing evil smiles. Link frowned slightly, wondering what they had in mind. Before the older boy could react, the twins lunged at him, making all of them laugh loudly.

"They can be so loud sometimes," remarked Ginny, sitting on the side of Yuki's bed.

"I agree with you," chuckled the Slytherin boy softly.

"It's time to change your bandage Yuki," explained Madam Pomfrey, approaching the student. "And to apply the healing cream."

"I can do that," suggested Ginny, surprising the nurse and Yuki. "The others are more in need of your care or you can take a little break. You've been working a lot lately."

"Thank you Ginny," smiled Madam Pomfrey, handing over the cream. "Rub it on any part of the skin that is bruised."

"Gotcha."

Ginny took the cream and placed the pot on the night table next to Yuki's bed. She then turned towards Yuki who was reaching to undo the bandage around his head. However, Ginny got hold of his hand and pulled it down.

"I'll do it," she explained, reaching for the bandages and slowly removing them.

"Ginny, really, it's okay, I can," remarked Yuki, trying to convince her but she would have nothing of it.

"I said I would do it and I will," she answered, gently pulling the bandages off.

Once she had finished, she had a clear view of where Yuki had gotten hit. The right side of his face was a dark blue color, some areas bordering purple. She gasped slightly and he looked away, hiding the side of his face. She returned her attention to his eyes and noticed they looked sad. Ginny then regretted the way she reacted and picked up the pot of cream. She opened it and took a small amount on her fingers. She reached forward and placed them on the side of Yuki's face, making him turn at the same time.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ginny, spreading the cream on the bruise gently.

"You don't have to be," he replied, not looking at her.

"I wish you would stop that," sighed Ginny, applying the cream.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, confused about what she meant. She realized he was staring and sighed once again, stopping the application of the cream.

"I wish you would stop saying that everything is alright," she explained softly. "Not everything is. It's alright to have a different idea or way of thinking. And besides, you are already different; you don't need to hide it."

"That's very nice Ginny," he chuckled softly, the sarcasm clearly audible.

"See, you already saying something against what I said. I was not that hard."

"If you say so."

She looked at him, slightly annoyed. When she returned to reapplying the cream, she pressed a little harder than needed on the bruise and Yuki winced in response. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response but none came.

"You are too polite for your own good," she sighed, returning to her work.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Exactly."

She looked at him again but, this time, he was trying to hide a smile. However, he finally burst and started laughing. Ginny stared at him at first and then understood: he was doing it on purpose now.

"Why you!" she laughed back, not believing that the Slytherin student was actually teasing her.

"Yes, me? What I can I do you for Miss?" replied Yuki, looking at her, a broad smile on his face.

"You could sit still and stop with the sarcasm," she answered back, giggling slightly.

"As you wish."

This time, Ginny pressed slightly harder on the bruise once again and Yuki winced.

"Ow! I get it! Stop touching the bruise!" whispered Yuki, smiling slightly, trying not to think about the stinging skin.

"Ok, I promise I won't," she replied, being gentler, conscious of the watchful gaze of the older boy.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** As a special treat, reviewers get cookies in the favorite character's shape (Edward, Link, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Allen or Daisuke). Take your pick when reviewing!_


	26. Chapter 26: Idiot & the Shrimp

_Author's note: Oh, I know I'm really lateon updating... Please forgive me. This chapter contains a plot idea for the sequel to this story. Yes, I have decided on a sequel! And this one is not even done! Oh well, I hope you like it. If you don't recognize the characters, no worries, they do not appear again..._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist nor LEgend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners_

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter Twenty Six: Idiot and the Shrimp**

Later, the six boys were in the Room of Requirements while Tohru was with Madam Pomfrey who had kept her promise and was teaching the girl healing magic. As they had agreed, Link and Kyo were practicing with their swords. Kyo had found a spell to harden the wooden katana while Link used a spell to turn the edges blunt so that it would not Kyo's weapon in half.

Since Kyo had already a training in martial arts, his reflexes were quicker then a beginner's and the katana's light weight helped. Link had warmed up his muscles with a few basic swipes of his sword since his was much heavier. Once they were ready, they had started parrying each other's attacks.

Meanwhile, Edward and Yuki were sparing in hand to hand combat. Winry had sent over another leg for Edward with a very angry letter describing how he did not take good enough care for her work. However, even if he had not explained how it happened, Winry still wanted him to be careful and to come back in one piece.

When Edward had received the package, he had sighed in relief. He had passed most of the week hobbling around with his left leg dragging. Even though Madam Pomfrey had given him crutches, people stared at him since any broken bone could be fixed by the nurse. Yuki was proof since he had left the Hospital Wing the day Edward and Link woke up. He had been told to take it easy for a few days but now, it had been a week and there was no worry that the bone would weaken. The same thing had been said to Edward concerning his left arm.

Now both of them were sparing, taking it easily at the beginning, testing each other's strength. Edward had been right not to underestimate Yuki since the Sohma was quick, quicker than he thought. Yuki was also surprised how fast Edward was, especially with two metal limbs as added weight. The Ravenclaw punched while the Slytherin kicked. They had seen each others attack and backed away. Smiling, they both lunged at each other, happy to have a real challenge from months of having no one to fight against.

When it came to Daisuke and Allen however, their time was occupied by many different activities. Since Allen already seemed to have trained enough because of the akuma, he spent his time working out or helping Daisuke. The red head had started devising traps, manual traps, around and inside the castle. However, he made sure there was one way of getting them armed so that the students did not set them off by accident. Other times, they would be researching for amulets, potions and spells that may help in the defence since wands only worked so well. This routine that they had devised continued for a while.

In addition, since the day at the Hospital Wing, Yuki barely spoke to Tohru and Kyo and they always hoped he would not bring up the subject once again. Tohru had worried about the whole idea for a long time before Kyo convinced her that he would protect her and that, next time, they would be ready for another attack.

However, one day, they all got a surprise. They had been in the Room of Requirements for an hour when the door opened. Since all of them were busy and concentrated on their tasks, none of them saw the people staring at them. It was not until more people came in and their leader spoke up that the six boys noticed the others silent presence.

"You guys? What are you doing here?"

They all recognized Harry's voice and slowly turned to face the group. Their eyes widened in shock upon seeing the other students staring at them, some of the girls blushing. They had reason to do so since Allen had taken off his shirt before his work out, as had Link. Edward, on the other hand, was only wearing a black tank top. Daisuke and Yuki and stuck to long sleeve, loose shirts while Kyo wore a simple T-shirt. However, the three first ones blushed as well when they realized the girls were staring at them the most. After a while thought, the group attention shifted towards Edward's and Allen's arms: the Ravenclaw's metal one and the Slytherin's red and scaly, red one.

"So," piped up Hermione, breaking the awkward silence, "what are guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," replied Daisuke, fiddling with some wires, trying to detangle four of them without result.

"Well, we came here to train. To train in magic," explained Ron.

"Surprisingly, we did too. We came to train physically," Yuki added, slowly moving in front of Edward's right arm.

"So we now have a dilemma," observed Edward.

"Can you teach us those moves?" blurted a voice from the middle of the group.

The students parted to the side and the boys saw the small figure of Ginny Weasley. She did not seem fazed by all the attention she was getting and walked up to the Golden Trio's level, facing the six boys.

"Can you teach us wandless defence? Harry is taking over for us not having a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Maybe you guys would like to teach us as well."

The boys looked at each, thinking the idea over. Of course it would be better that the students knew how to defend themselves but something was bothering them. It was not something they could learn overnight. In addition, what if they decided to use their new knowledge the wrong way: not to defend but to attack and provoke.

"Well, we have a proposition to make," explained Edward. "You show us how you can master a spell, something that most of you have been doing for four years or more and we can tell you if we can teach you or not."

"How come?" asked Ginny, persistent.

"Because if it takes you a week to master a magic spell, something you were born to do, then forget about learning what we are doing. It took years for each of us to master this." He then heard a slight cough coming from Link and rolled his eyes. "Okay, most of us, it took years."

"And," added Link, "if you're good enough, we can work together to combine the two fighting styles."

Everyone in the room looked at him, shocked. Even his friends were surprised. During their training, it had not occurred to them that mixing magic and fighting would be effective.

"And how did you come up with that?" asked Edward, staring at Link, thinking he would get an answer right away.

"You really think I survived by my sword skills alone?" Edward laughed at the comment.

"You couldn't even cast the most basic spells or hold a wand when I met you and you expect me to believe that you combined the two together?"

"And why is that so hard to believe?" asked Link, stepping closer to his classmate, his anger clearly showing in his voice.

"Because it seems almost as unlikely to happen than for me to grow five inches in a month!" yelled Edward, his control over his anger already gone.

"You guys!" called Daisuke, dropping his wires. "Please stop!"

"Stay out of this Daisuke!" yelled Link. "This shrimp has to learn that I'm not the idiot he thinks I am!"

"Ed! Link!" cried Allen this time. "Not in front of the others! Please stop!"

The two older boys ignored his comment and approached each other, glaring. They stopped a foot apart from each other, Link staring down while Edward looked up.

"I'll repeat my question since you're too hard headed to understand it," growled Link in a low voice. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because it seems that you and magic are not meant to work together since I met you," replied Edward.

"That's like saying you and alchemy don't go together you idiot pipsqueak."

Edward lunged at Link, yelling out loudly. The taller boy blocked the punch and swiped with his sword. The shorter of the two raised his right arm and the sound of metal against metal resounded in the hall. Both boys glared at each other, not wanting to give in. They would have continued if the Sohma cousins had not stepped in. Yuki, grabbed Edward held onto Edward from the back as Kyo pried Link's sword from his hand.

Both other boys glared at the cousins, struggling to get free. After a while, Link and Edward stopped moving, still glaring at each other. Yuki and Kyo loosened their grip, still cautious that their friends might attack each other. However, they just stormed out of the room, pushing their way through the students. Edward had picked up his sweater and was pulling it on while Link was pulling on a thick shirt. They both reached the door at the same time and glared at each other again before pushing through the exit.

"Shrimp," growled Link.

"Idiot," Edward snapped back, slamming the door.

Yuki, Kyo Allen and Daisuke looked at one another and then at the students, unsure of what to do. Harry cleared his throat and pulled out his wand.

"Shall we start the lesson?" he suggested.

"Alright," agreed Yuki, hesitating slightly. "We'll watch."

"Now, pair up and practice the Stunning spell," explained Harry, walking to the middle of the room.



The two next days, Link and Edward were still not talking to each other, which made things very uncomfortable at the table during the meals. The others had tried to get them to talk to each other but both boys lashed out at whoever mentioned the other's name in front of them. Even during classes they were both irritable.

In the History of Magic class, Edward seemed to be even more irritated by the dead professor's monotone voice. That day, Edward did not take any notes but sat there, fuming. Those who knew him, knew how long he held grudges. Luckily for the students, the Ravenclaws had this course with the Hufflepuffs and not the Gryffindors.

Suddenly, the windows shattered, letting the cold, winter wind send papers flying all over the place. Edward was immediately alert.

"Everyone get out! Now!" he yelled, trying to make himself heard over the girls' shrieks. "Get out!"

Some students heard him and headed for the door. About two made it through but the others were pushed back by a forceful wind. Edward froze and stared in disbelief at the figures that entered the room. They surrounded the students, pointing swords and spears in their direction. The figures that had entered had pure white wings.

"Angels?" breathed Edward.

He had seen Krad and Dark a few months ago but these ones seemed different. He caught a glimpse of their eyes and noticed how vacant they were. Before anybody could react, he felt a pair of arms grab each of his and lift him a few feet off the ground.

"Hey! Let me go!" he yelled, every word clear as a bell in the quiet classroom.

He struggled to get loose and the two angels dropped in altitude. One of them released his grip but pointed a sword at Edward's back, causing him to stop moving. They then turned to face the window and another figure appeared. Unlike the other angels, his wings were translucent, going from purple to light blue. In addition, his eyes showed that he was clearly aware of what was happening around him, contrary to the others.

"So, you found him. I guess there is some use for you mindless drones."

The new figure was right about the mindless part of the angels; none of them reacted to his comment. They all stared at the students, keeping them from escaping. Edward, even though suspended by two angels and sword pointed as his back still glared at the head angel in defiance. However, he seemed to ignore the idea of a threat from the short student.

"So, I heard you could be of some use in solving my little problem," explained the angel, approaching Edward.

"In your dreams," growled the captive.

Before he knew it, the head angel slapped him hard across the face.

"Do not address me like that you inferior being. Do not speak unless I order you to do so."

Edward felt his face sting and knew it must be turning red. However, he did not take being bossed around and threatened very well.

"I don't take orders from moronic, self centered bastards with over inflated egos. Never have, never will," he snarled, lifting his two hands.

When they were inches apart, the angel pulled them away with incredible speed and strength, pinning them against the chests of the captor's chests, leaning closer towards Edward.

"Don't even think about it. I did my research," he whispered threateningly. "I'm going to find out about that alchemy of yours one way or another."

"And how did you figure that out?" growled the captive blond student.

"A little newspaper article: 'The FullMetal Alchemist, Hero of the People.' Not that hard."

"Remind me to thank those reporters," whispered Edward sarcastically.

"You will if you want to join them in hell."

"You…," Edward could not believe his ears. "You bastard! You murderer!"

The angel slapped him again but did not let go of the blond student's other hand.

"Don't talk to me like that you disgusting inferior being! Besides, when I find out what I want, I'll be making up for taking their lives. Theirs for the one I want back."

"No…," gasped Edward, understanding what the angel had in mind.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm not going to perform it myself, only a fool would." He pulled out a small bundle of wavy hair and showed it to the captive. "Tell me," he ordered in a whisper, inches from Edward's face.

He's face paled but he shook his head. He did not want others to suffer as well. In addition, if the angel pulled through with his plan, there would be another homunculus running around as well. He angel sighed and leaned his forehead on Edward's. Edward quickly pulled back and then slammed his head into the angel's forehead. The angel was knocked back but snarled at the short blond student. Before Edward could respond, the angel grabbed his neck and held him in place.

"Never do that again," he growled, his face once again inches from Edward's.

He tightened his grip and Edward gasped for breath. The angel placed his forehead once again on the blond student's.

"Next time, if you survive, it would be better to comply with my orders. Remember, you inferior beings are nothing compare to I, Lord Yggdrassil."

Edward's world went black and his eyes slid back, his body going limp in the angels' grasps. The students had watched the two of them talk but nobody was close enough to hear, let alone help with the threat of weapons looming a few inches from them. After a few minutes, the head angel, Lord Yggdrassil, pulled away, an evil smile on his face. He motioned to the captors who then dropped Edward unceremoniously onto the floor, hitting the desk on his way down. Lord Yggdrassil raised his hand, pointing at the unconscious blond student but quickly vanished after raising his head, alarmed. Seconds later, the other angels left and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Binns and other professors burst through the door.

"Everyone, return to your dormitories. Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day," declared Dumbledore when he realized the attackers were long gone. "Severus, please escort Mr. Elric to the Hospital Wing."

"Escort me where?" coughed a voice from the floor.

Edward had woken up and had heard the last part of Dumbledore's orders. He sat up, clutching his head. The world seemed to be spinning. After a moment, he regained control and got up, helped by a desk. He wobbled a bit before straightening.

"Escort me where?" he asked again.



The next day, the school was buzzing with the news of the attack on the seventh year, history of magic's class. By the time Edward had entered the Great Hall for breakfast, the whole students body knew about how the angels had targeted him in particular, for reasons they did not know about. The Hall quieted down a bit when he entered but the gossip started up louder than before. He ignored it and headed straight for the Hufflepuff table where his friends were eating. When they realized he was coming, Link stood up right away, blocking the other blond student's path.

"Listen Ed," he started, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about the other day. I got mad and I let my anger get the better of me."

"Stop Link," said Edward, lifting his hand. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"Friends?"

"Friends," agreed the Ravenclaw.

"Took you two long enough," grumbled Kyo.

The others laughed as the two older students sat down. After a while, Allen asked the question that had been bothering all of them.

"What did those angels want anyway?"

Edward put down his fork and stared at his plate, frowning.

"Their leader wants to bring someone back to life. He went through my memories and found out how," replied Edward in a whisper. "Not only that, he now knows what it takes to make a homunculus."


	27. Chapter 27: 14th… Valentines!

_Author's Note: Surprise, surprise! Another chapter right away! Hurray! This is a small apology for having all the readers waiting so long for me to update! A bit of a cute chapter this time! I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist nor Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy! _

_**Chapter Twenty ****Seven: 14th… Valentines?!**_

"Hey guys!" called Allen, running towards the group as they were sitting outside, in one of the many courtyards of the school. "Guess what's coming up?"

"What is?" wondered Link, confused.

Once Allen reached the others, he realized that Tohru and Kyo were not among them. He looked around, wondering if they were nearby but was mistaken, they were not with them. He shrugged and faced the boys, a smile on his face, holding out a paper.

"What is it?" asked Edward, looking at the paper.

"Valentine's Day is next week and there is a Hogsmead trip planned," replied the white haired boy, smiling.

"None of us are going with you Allen if that's what you were wondering," replied Link, joking around.

"That's not what I meant!" replied Allen quickly, shaking his hands in front of him, shaking his head just as fast. "Really! That's not what I meant!"

"Of course it's not," added Edward, relieving the younger student. "He probably wants us to ask Linali if she wants to go with him."

"What?" yelled Allen, turning bright red.

"I think you've teased him enough," cut in Yuki, coming to his fellow student's aid.

Allen sat next to Yuki, covering his bright red face. Yuki patted his friend on the back, holding in his laughter.

"So, Allen, do you really want us to ask Linali if she would go with you?" asked Link once again. "How old is she anyway?"

Allen looked up quickly, surprised by the question. His face, however, did not return to its normal color since he was still embarrassed about the previous ideas his friends had.

"She…, she's a year older than me," replied Allen.

"Ah…, cute. You really should ask her then," laughed Link, teasing him even more.

"This is so embarrassing," sighed Allen, hiding his face in his hands.

"But Allen, if we don't tease you, who do we tease?" asked Link innocently.

"Well," thought Edward, an evil idea forming, "I bet Kyo and Tohru will be going together."

"Ah, I see," smiled Link, catching on, "maybe we can follow them around on Valentine's Day for fun. We have nothing better to do anyway."

"I don't believe this," sighed Yuki, shaking his head.

"Don't worry Yuki, I doubt you'll be joining us," whispered Daisuke, an evil smile on his lips.

"When did you become evil as well?" asked Yuki, frowning slightly. "And even if I did agree to this, why would I not becoming?"

"You'll see," mocked Daisuke, titling his head to the side with each word.

Meanwhile, Link, Allen and Edward agreed to have a little bit of fun and follow Kyo and Tohru on Valentine's Day. They then got up and decided to head inside, calling Yuki and Daisuke to join them. The red head quickly got up and followed, leaving Yuki without his question answered.

"Wait! Daisuke! What do you mean by that! Come back here!" yelled Yuki, running after his friends.



_How in the world did Daisuke know about this before she even asked?_ thought Yuki, walking down the streets of Hogsmead. He spotted the red head and his friends up ahead, spying on Tohru and Kyo. _They are evil,_ he thought, laughing silently.

"So," he asked, turning his attention towards the person walking with him, "where would you like to go?"

"I don't mind," she replied, looking around, not meeting his gaze.

"Well, if you are cold, we could go to the Three Broomsticks and have something, my treat."

"Sure. That's sounds good."

A several feet away, another group was also keeping an eye on two people as they headed towards the Three Broomsticks. They looked at each, frowning slightly.

"Alright, you go in," one of them ordered, pointing at another. "She is your sister and you have to keep an eye on her."

"She's your sister as well," countered the boy, frowning at the other two.

"But we are older than you," replied the third person.

"More reason for both of you to go!"

"Come on Ron, just make sure nothing happens to Ginny," sighed the first.

"We'll all go then Fred. You too, George," replied Ron, glaring at his older brothers.

"Fine. Ronikins is too scared to go alone," laughed George, making his way towards the Three Broomsticks, followed by Fred and Ron.

The three boys entered the building, realizing for the first time how crowded it was on Valentine's Day. Instead of pulling off their hats, they made sure it covered their bright red hair and made their way through the crowd, searching for their sister and Yuki. However, they ran into some else instead.

"What are you three doing?" asked a surprised red head.

"Oh, hey Kyo. How's it going?" replied Fred as Ron and George continued to look around them.

"Good. Who are you looking for?"

"Who said we were?" asked Fred quickly.

"Ginny is over there if she's who you are looking for," sighed Kyo, pointing in the direction of the windows. "Just watch her."

"Why?" wondered George, surprised.

"You never know what my cousin can have up his sleeve," replied Kyo, a small smile on his lips as he moved away, leaving the brothers to stare at the spot e had once stood.

"Great, Ginny may be going out with a player now," sighed Fred, shaking his head.

"I would never have pinned pointed Yuki as a player though," whispered Ron, looking around, trying to spot the Slytherin student.

They made their way towards the window area where Ginny was sitting. They took a booth right next to theirs, trying hard not to let their sister see them. Thankfully, they had sat down when Yuki showed up with two glasses and a small tray of cookies.

"Here you are," he said, placing everything on the table.

"Thanks Yuki."

As Yuki slowly drank, he realized the Ginny had been staring at him. He lifted his eyes off the cup slightly, making her quickly look away, blushing. He smiled slightly, finding it cute. He took another sip and placed the cup gently on the table.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, surprising Ginny.

"No, of course not!" she replied quickly, blushing.

"That's good. You started to scare me," laughed Yuki, taking a bite from one of the cookies.

This seemed to relax Ginny, her stress easing. She took one of the cookies in front of her and bit into it. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, eating some more of it.

"What flavour cookie is that?" asked Yuki, seeing as she liked it.

"I have no idea but I like it," she answered, taking another bite. "I can't figure out the flavour."

"It could be anything. I got the mixed plate."

"Do you want to try?" she asked, holding the cookie out for him.

"Why not," replied Yuki, smiling.

He gently took her hand and leaned forward, taking a small bite. He closed his eyes and chewed, not letting go of Ginny's hand. Once he swallowed, he noticed her blush and looked down. He spotted their hands and gently let go.

"Sorry about that," he whispered.

"No, it's alright," she replied embarrassed.

"The cookie has peanut butter in it, by the way."

"So that's what it is."

Once they finished, Ginny suggested they go for a walk. It was getting very crowded for comfort. Yuki got up and helped her with her coat, surprising some of the students who were sitting around them. In the booth next to theirs, the three Weasley brothers turned slightly, hiding their faces from Ginny and Yuki.

When the two left the Three Broomsticks, Ron, Fred and George followed quickly, keeping their distance. Halfway through Hogsmead, the younger brother called the others to his attention.

"I have to go," he explained, looking at his watch.

"Don't you want to keep an eye on your sister?" asked Fred, suspicious.

"If I don't leave now, you won't see me again later," replied Ron impaciently.

"Let him go Fred or Hermione will kill him," teased George.

"Oh, I get it. Go get her tiger," laughed Fred, making his brother blush deep red.

"Watch Ginny carefully both of you," stuttered Ron, walking away.

Fred and George nodded as they followed Yuki and Ginny towards the end of the village. The pair ended up near the Shrieking Shack, unaware of their followers. The twins stayed at the edge of the forest, out of sight, watching Yuki's every move.

"He's close to her," remarked Fred softly.

"But still at a safe distance," sighed George.

"He's done absolutely nothing wrong," they both added, looking back at the two. "Oh no."

Yuki and Ginny now had company. Blocking their path back to the village were three students: Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The two of them noticed their presence and turned to face the new arrivals. Yuki frowned, not liking the situation. He stepped forward, then to the side, shielding Ginny partly from the three Slytherins.

"This is the most disgusting sight I've ever seen: a Gryffindor, a blood traitor Weasley, with a Slytherin, the rejected, pathetic excuse for a wizard. I think I'm going to be sick," sneered Malfoy.

"Leave us alone Malfoy," growled Ginny, frustrated.

"Sohma, you're letting that pitiable excuse for a girlfriend defe-"

Yuki had slammed his hand onto Malfoy's face, gripping it tightly. Through the fingers, the blond Slytherin could see the hate filled eyes of his attack. He gulped in fear at the sight.

"Insult me all you want but never ever talk to Ginny that way again or you'll regret every damn minute of your miserable life," threatened Yuki in a low, dangerous voice.

Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. The action did not escape Yuki's eyes and he grabbed Malfoy's hand, frowning even more. Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle had slowly circled towards Ginny who backed away cautiously.

"I would not do that if I were you," whispered Yuki, gripping Malfoy's hand even tighter. "And both of you, if you lay one hand on her, I swear you will regret it," called Yuki, addressing the two goons.

Crabbe and Goyle both stopped in their tracks, scared for a moment, but only a moment. In their small brains, they still knew simple math and knew Yuki was out numbered one to three. They looked at each and kept heading towards Ginny who had pulled out her wand.

Malfoy smiled, seeing that Yuki would have to decide what his priority would be: helping Ginny or holding him prisoner. Yuki sighed in frustration and tossed Malfoy aside, into a large snow bank. He ran towards the two goons, who had closed in on Ginny.

"Stupefy!"

Malfoy had taken the opportunity and shot a spell in Yuki's direction. However, the blond Slytherin did not know about his attacker's special ability: sensing spells. Before the spell hit its target, Yuki ducked and it hit Crabbe square in the back, knocking him onto the ground in front of Ginny. Goyle, on the other hand, had grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her forward. Yuki got hold of Goyle's arm making him let go of Ginny, making her tumble back, into the snow. Without warning, Yuki flipped the Slytherin over his shoulder with ease, surprising the three Weasley's present and Malfoy.

"Alright both of you," cut in Fred and George, running down the path. "Let's get out of here before someone finds us."

"Fred! George! What are both of you doing here?" cried Ginny, surprised.

The twins looked at each other, worry crossing their faces. They knew Ginny would burst if she knew they were following her and they did not want to know what Yuki would do if he found out.

"We were passing by when we heard the commotion," explained George quickly.

"But let's go now before Malfoy and Goyle come out of their state of shock," cut in Fred. "I doubt Crabbe will bother us though."

"Alright," agreed Yuki, helping Ginny up.

They quickly left the area, Yuki glaring at Malfoy, warning him. The other Slytherin gulped but did not say anything. Once the small group had made their way back to Hogsmead, the twins did not seem to keen on leaving anymore.

"Honestly," sighed Ginny, facing her brothers. "We're going to be alright, seriously."

"We just want to say something to Yuki, can we?" asked Fred, eyeing the Slytherin.

"Only a minute," sighed Ginny, walking away.

Once Ginny was out of earshot, the twins faced Yuki. The Slytherin student had calmed down since the event at the Shrieking Shack.

"So, is this about Ginny?" asked Yuki, knowing all too well the twins' intentions.

"You got that right," they replied nodding.

"And?"

Fred and George looked at each other and then at Yuki. A moment paced without any of them talking. Suddenly, the twins placed their arms on either side of Yuki, surprising him.

"You have our permission to date Ginny," they both stated, evil smiles on their faces. "But no funny stuff, got it."

"Of course not."

Fred and George both nodded and walked away. A few steps away, they turned around and both stared at him, making signs that they were watching him. Yuki laughed silently and walked towards where Ginny was standing.

"So, what did they want?" she asked, curious.

"You don't want to know," he laughed.

"Oh, and Yuki," she called as they continued to walk, "thank you."

She stopped him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She blushed deep red and kept walking. Yuki stared at her for a moment until he shook his head and quickly followed her. He took her hand and she smiled warmly.


	28. Chapter 28: New Professor

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, on schedual this time! I hope you enjoy it! It's longer than the previous two, a treat for all the readers!_

**_Disclaimers:_ **_I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy!_

_****_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight: New Professor**_

Meanwhile, Link, Edward, Daisuke and Allen were several feet away from another couple: Tohru and Kyo. The group of four boys huddled close together, turning away any time one of the two would look their way. However, the day had not gone as they had hoped it would.

"This is getting very boring," sighed Link.

"What is getting boring?" asked a new voice from behind the group.

The four boys jumped at the sound, all turning around, caught in the act. The person who had addressed them was a tall, young girl with long greenish-black hair tied in two ponytails. Her large green eyes stared confusingly at the group who did not know how to reply.

"Hi Linali," chuckled Allen nervously.

"Hey Allen. What are the four of you doing here?" she asked, curious.

"We're just walking around, enjoying the day," lied Allen quickly, trying to smile sincerely.

"Really? I'm surprised nobody asked any of you to go with them since it's Valentine's Day."

"Who said nobody asked?" laughed Edward, breaking the tension.

"Somebody asked you Ed?" remarked Link, surprised.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" wondered the shorter blond, slightly frustrated.

"Well, I did not think girls would mind… would mind," he moved his hand from the top of his head and lowered it to Edward's and back to his, getting his point across.

"Who are you calling short you giant? How about I hit you over the head a dozen times to make you shrink. Then you'll know how it feels!" yelled Edward, running after the laughing Link.

"Are they always like that?" wondered Linali, watching the two older boys run around the crowded street.

"Sadly," chuckled Daisuke, turning away so that Edward would not see him and yell at him too.

"Would you like to join us later?" called Link to Linali, running passed the small group.

"Sure thing," she laughed, watching the two boys run through the crowd once again.

"What would you-" started Allen, stopping part way and covering his left eye.

Linali looked over at him and they both nodded. Allen reached into the bag on his side and took out a long black coat. He pulled it on and both him and Linali ran out of the village, into the Forbidden Forest. Daisuke watched as the two left him alone, confused. Edward and Link both slowed to a stop in front of the red head, wondering what had happened.

"Akuma," sighed Edward, shaking his head.



Edward's assumption was right. Linali followed Allen closely as they both ran through the Forbidden Forest. Allen had pulled on his hood once again and activated his left arm. It transformed into a large claw, the skin becoming a light silver colour. Linali, on the other hand, activated her boots. A soft green light surrounded them and she kept up with Allen easily.

They ran for about another five minutes before bursting into a clearing, surprising the akuma present. Allen and Linali looked over at each and nodded. She ran full speed towards the nearest enemy while he stayed back, transforming his claw arm into a cannon and firing at the others.

After a few minutes, there was only one akuma left. Linali landed next to Allen, both of them just slightly out of breath. Unlike the others, this akuma was a level two, compared to the level ones they had taken down.

"Cover me," whispered Allen, running towards the akuma before Linali could object.

As he ran towards it, the akuma did not move: it just stared at him, observing his movements. A few feet away, he jumped into the air, positioning his cannon, ready to shoot at he enemy. However, right before he shot, the akuma leaped in his direction. Allen was caught by surprise and it rammed into him, pinning the boy onto a tree. Allen gasped in pain as the akuma kept its arm at the base of his neck.

"Allen!" yelled Linali, kicking the akuma away from the boy.

Once Allen was free, he fell to the floor, coughing. He looked over to the side and spotted Linali fighting off the akuma all by herself and having a lot of difficulty doing so. He struggled to stand and raised his cannon shaped arm, ready to fire.

"Move Linali!" he yelled, catching her attention.

Once she got out of the way, he fired his cannon towards the akuma. However, neither of them would have imagined the smoke and dust it would create. While neither exorcist could see, the akuma sprinted towards Allen and they both disappeared into the thick forest.

"Allen!" cried Linali, hearing his yell, unsure of where they went.

Silence fell over the clearing as the dust and smoke cleared around the lonely girl. She stared into the forest, searching for any signs of her friend. Tears started to form in her eyes as time passed with any sign. _Allen… Allen… Where are you?_ She thought desperately.

"Allen!" she yelled, holding her head in her hands.

An explosion echoed through the clearing and two figures emerged from the forest. Branches and leaves filled the area, obscuring Linali's vision for a moment. Once everything cleared, she gasped at the sight.

"Allen?"

Before her stood two Allen's, both with white hair, a black coat, a claw shaped left arm and a curse mark over his left eye. Both of them were out of breath and glaring at each other.

"Which one is the real one?" she asked softly, staring at both of them.

"Linali? You don't recognize me?" wondered one of them, looking at her.

"He's the fake of course! Why are you hesitating?" replied the other one, also facing her.

"What?"

"Linali," pleaded one.

"Listen to me," added the other.

"Stop it," she whispered, scared.

"Linali!"

"Linali!"

"Stop it!" she yelled, covering her face.

One of the Allen's took this opportunity and changed his arm into a cannon shaped, aiming it at the girl. He smirked evilly and fired without hesitation.

"No!"

Linali opened her eyes and spotted a patch of white hair in front of her. Allen looked up and smiled, seeing she was not hurt. His smile did not fade as he collapsed on top of her, too hurt to continue. She gasped upon seeing his back, scorched from the blast. Tears filled her eyes but she frowned, gently pushing the unconscious boy off her. She stood and faced the akuma, glaring at it.

"You'll pay for that," she growled, charging at it at full speed.



Allen slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he saw was Linali, kneeling next to him, out of breath. He sat up quickly, wondering if she was all right.

"Idiot, you should be worrying about yourself, not me," she sighed.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" laughed Allen, making Linali smile.

"Yes you are. Don't you dare scare me like that again," she warned, tears still in her eyes.

Surprising the short, white haired boy, Linali leaned in quickly and hugged him. She cried in his chest, Allen not knowing what to do. He blushed slightly, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Unknown to the boy, Linali also blushed when she felt his arms around her. A few minutes passed until her emotions were under control.

"Ready to head back?" asked Allen, his hold not loosening.

"Sure, there is still time left to spend with your friends," she agreed, leaning back slightly.

Noticing their position, they blushed once again and Allen stood up, helping Linali do the same. He took off his damaged black coat and folded it, placing it into his bag, which he had left at the edge of the clearing.

"How is your back?" she asked as they walked through the woods.

"It hurts a bit but I'll survive," he replied, smiling at her to reassure her.

"That's what you always say," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Why answer anything else when it's true?"

Linali sighed once again and looked over at her friend. He smiled at her again, the smile that made him look younger than 18. Perhaps he was younger but they all considered that number to be his age now and he was all right with it. He titled his head to the side, wondering what she was looking at. She laughed quietly and shook her head. _I'm just happy I had the chance to know him,_ she thought as the two of them left the forest.



Near the end of February, Edward and Link had sat in on one of Harry's lessons. The group had moved onto another spell: Expecto Patronum, a spell, if performed properly, will keep dementors at bay. Impressed with how fast they were willing to learn, the six boys agreed to teach the students some wand less defence. However, they made each of them swear to use it only in defence.

"Of course," agreed Harry. "Even the spells we learn are for defence only."

"Good," stated Link. "Now, we'll have to start with the basics. Team up. Ed, want to show them the basics with me?"

"Sure." 

Edward walked up in front of Link and they explained some basic movement. They then walked around with Kyo and Yuki, helping and correcting the students.

"Woah!" yelled Link.

The students stopped and spotted the Gryffindor kneeling down, body near the floor. A few feet away stood Ginny, blushing as red as her hair. From the floor, Link laughed, getting up to face the students.

"Another lesson you'll have to learn is to be aware of your surroundings. As Ms. Weasley demonstrated, she let her high kick control her and almost took my head off in the process. However, many of you have almost done the same thing. Control and awareness: two very useful tools for a fighter."

"Tell me about it," agreed Kyo, rubbing his arm.

"Well, I think that's enough for today," stated Yuki. "Goodnight everyone!"

Therefore, the routine continued every week where the students gathered to practiced spells and then wandless combat. However, one day, a sign was posted in the common room of each house. This, like many others that had been previously posted was another decree from Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. When the group read it, anger boiled up inside each of them.

"What does she mean no more group activities?" asked Ginny furiously.

"Exactly what it is," growled Kyo.

"We will have to be more careful from now one with the… with the activity," explained Hermione in a whisper.

"Bad news guys," sighed Allen sitting down at the table with Yuki.

"We already know Allen," growled Edward. "Umbridge is interfering again. We all know about the restrictions on group activities."

"Well, you don't know the other half. Umbridge is _hiring_ students to help catch those who do not follow the new rules," explained Yuki.

"Most of them are Slytherins on top of that," added Allen, glaring at his house table.

They continued their discussion until the end of dinner. Allen sighed and looked at his now empty plate.

"Anyways," he got up, his stomach full after his third serving of food, "I have some homework to finish. I'll be in the library."

"You mean to start," corrected Edward. Allen just stared at him, confused. "You have some homework to start, no?"

"Very funny Ed," laughed sarcastically the white haired student leaving the Great Hall.

True to his word, Allen spent most of the evening at the library, in a quiet corner so that he could start his homework. He had chosen that corner to be far away from watchful and bother-some eyes and people. About ten minutes before curfew, Allen rolled up his assignments and closed all the books he had been using. _At least I caught up in my work, _he thought happily, stretching and yawning. He packed his bag and headed towards the exit, saying goodnight to Madam Pince, the librarian, on his way out.

"Hurry up Allen," she whispered, "you need to be back in your common room soon."

"Yes ma'am!"

Allen quickened his pace but skidded to a halt when someone stepped in front of the library door.

"Madam Umbridge!" squeaked Allen, nearly colliding with the large woman.

"My, Walker. You startled me," she replied in her girly voice, placing a hand over her heart to emphasize her point.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just heading towards my common room since it's almost curfew time." Allen tried to side step past the woman but she also moved, blocking his path.

"I've noticed that you have not signed up to help me keep order around this school," she remarked casually.

"Sorry ma'am but I have a lot of work to do. I don't really have time…"

"Work? Don't you get as much as everyone else who signed up to help?" she asked innocently.

"I seem to take longer to complete it," lied Allen quickly, feeling uncomfortable about her questions.

"So it seems." Umbridge paused for a moment, studying the white haired student in front of her. "How is your hand by the way? Did Madam Pomfrey heal that burn of yours?"

"Yes, of course. It did not take to long for her."

"You did not return to the classroom afterwards, however," remarked Umbrigde, staring down at the boy. "You even arrived late for dinner from what people tell me."

"You know Madam Pomfrey ma'am." Allen tried his best to hide the truth but cold sweat started to run down his spine. _Is she trying to figure something out?_ "She needs to make sure her patients are completely cured before she lets them leave. Since it was a pretty bad burn, she wanted to make sure."

"That's good to know. Do you wear those gloves to cover the healing area?"

"No," he stopped suddenly, trying to come up with another lie. "I get cold easily, especially my hands. My nails start to turn purple and blue sometimes."

"Oh, I see. It's been a pleasure talking to you Goodnight."

"Goodnight Madam Umbridge." Allen started walking down the hall, unaware of one crucial detail.

"Oh, and Walker," called Umbridge. "You may serve detention with me each night of this week for wondering the corridors after hours. And 50 points from Slytherin." Allen skidded to a halt and stared in disbelief at the smiling woman.

"But, Madam Umbridge-"

"No 'buts' Mr. Walker. Now off your dormitory before I add to your punishment."

Allen opened his mouth to protest but closed it, sighing. He stomped down the corridor, disgusted by Umbidge's idea of humour. _Evil witch…I mean hag. All the girls here are witches At least she didn't want to see my hand._



The next day, Allen headed towards Umbridge's office to serve his detention. During the day, he had learnt from Kyo and Tohru that Harrry was serving detention that week for sticking to his story that Voldemort was indeed back. Since Umbridge supported the Ministry, she did not believe him and, as a result, gave him detention for two weeks, every night. Once Allen reached her office, he stopped at the door and sighed. He really did not want to be there; particularly since it was not his fault, he was out after curfew: she had held him up. In addition, he hoped that there would not be another akuma attack that week or he would not be able to come up with an excuse to leave. 

He was about to knock when he heard dragging footsteps approach his direction. He waited a couple of seconds and then spotted Harry who was arriving for his detention. Harry noticed the Slytherin students and forced a smile as he came up to him. 

"Detention with the toad as well?" he asked.

"Sadly," replied Allen, knocking.

"Come in!" cheered a voice from inside the room after a few seconds. Hesitantly, Allen opened the door and entered, closely followed by Harry. "Take a seat over there please." Umbridge pointed to the two desks set up near hers, which both had a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"Madam Umbridge, there isn't any ink," stated Allen, sitting down.

"You won't need any. Now Mr. Potter, you will write 'I will not tell lies'. Mr. Walker, you will write 'I will not dawdle in the corridors after hours'. Now write."

Allen stared at the quill and then the parchment. _I have a bad feeling about this…,_ he thought, bringing the quill closer to the parchment.

"Ow!" hissed Harry.

Allen looked over at the boy and saw that Harry was looking at his left hand, the first words of what he had to write carved into the skin. Allen gulped at the sight. Would his hand react the same way? Or was his skin to hard to cut? Only Kanda and an akuma who had copied his arm had been able to cut it. Tyki, on the other hand, also was able to but he was in another league completely. 

Umbridge was sure to look and then she would see his left hand, his anti-akuma weapon. He switched the quill from his right to his left, hoping he would be able to write just as well.

"For how long should we do this?" growled Harry at the toad-like woman.

"Until it sinks in," she replied with a sly grin.

The smile sent chills down Allen's spine. The boys kept writing, trying to ignore the pain on their hands. After an hour, Umbridge made them stop and show her their hands. Harry's was red and a light scar had formed. Allen's, however, was much lighter and not as deep since he could not write as fast with his left hand as he could with his right.

"Both of you will have to come back. It did not sink in yet."

"Yes madam Umbridge," replied Harry through clenched teeth.

"Well," she continued, ignoring the Gryffindor, "at least you can be happy that your Defence against the Dark Arts classes can continue from where they left off."

"Professor Dumbledore found a new teacher?" asked Allen, worried about the answer.

"Yes. Albus found someone. He arrived this afternoon and classes will start next week seeing as it is Friday." 

Allen nodded, happy that it would not be Umbridge who took over. _The new professor can't be as bad as her, _he thought, leaving her office with Harry.



The next week, true to her word, Dumbledore had indeed found a new teacher for the Defence against the Dark Arts class.

"A moment of attention please," asked the Headmaster while the students calmed down but continued eating their breakfast. "It's with great pleasure that I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts professor who has kindly agreed to fill in the position. Oh, here is he," Dumbledore motioned towards the Great Hall doors, which had opened.

There stood a tall man with long, wavy, red hair. He wore a black hat and a black and gold, long coat. His face was mostly hidden but the students could make out square glasses and a white mask, which hid half his face.

"Please welcome," continued Dumbledore, "Professor Marian Cross."

There was a distinct sound of utensils being dropped in surprise before the students started applauding. At the Ravenclaw table, Allen was coughing, most likely choking on his food. It was him who had dropped his fork and knife and had gasped, making the food in his mouth enter his windpipe.

"Allen? Are you alright?" asked Tohru, worried.

Allen swallowed hard, taking a deep breath afterwards. He stared at the new teacher as he walked towards the staff table. His face lost a bit of its color while his hand pushed away his plate.

"Allen?" asked Tohru once again.

"I'll,… I'll,… who has Defence against the Dark Arts first?"

"We do," replied Link and Edward at the same time.

"Good luck," he told them before getting up.

"Allen?" asked Edward, surprised.

The white haired students just nodded aimlessly, and the others watched their friend wobble towards the doors. They looked at each other, confusion plastered on their faces.

"Did we miss something?' asked Link, turning to face the staff table.

"I think we did," added Kyo.

"And what we missed is now sitting on Professor Cross's head," explained Yuki, pointing in that direction.

They all strained to see what was on their teacher's hat. Most of their jaws dropped. The small, round, golden golem, Timcampi, was snuggled comfortably in the middle of his hat. _He must be connected to Allen!_ It dawned on them that, apart from the other three exorcists and Komui, Allen had only talked about on other person: his master. Now, they remembered his reaction towards those tales: it was exactly how he reacted today. _That must be Allen's master! _They now understood why the Slytherin boy had wished his friends good luck. _He can't be that bad,_ some of them thought. How they were wrong.



When the seventh years, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, entered the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, they noticed two things: one, the classroom was with pictures, objects and maps of many different regions around the world, many of which the students could not recognize; two, their teacher was not yet in class. They took their seats and waited.

"Where is he?' growled Edward after fifteen minutes. There was still no sign of their teacher.

"Calm down short stuff. I'm here," replied Cross, entering the classroom.

Link had to hold Edward down and cover his mouth before the blond Ravenclaw yelled at the new teacher. Cross walked towards the front of the class and faced the students, sitting on his desk.

"Alright, I'll make this simple for this course. I will ask you about dark creatures you may come across. Everyone has a different creature. When I'm done asking my questions, you will do a report on it, 500 words long. Understood?"

The students nodded and Edward noticed that many of them were very nervous, especially the Ravenclaws.

"Carrot top," called Cross, looking at a paper he was holding.

"Which one?" replied the Weasley twins.

Cross did not look up from his paper and randomly pointed to the one on his right: George. The professor then motioned for him to stand up, all while keeping his eyes fixed on the paper.

"Name?" he asked.

"George Weasley."

"And how would you recognize a sphinx?' asked the professor, scribbling something on the paper.

"It has the upper body of a human and the lower body of a lion."

"What name would someone who does not know what a sphinx is, call it?"

George blinked a few times, thinking about the question. After a while, he shook his head, unable to answer.

"Can somebody help him or will you leave your classmate to suffer alone?" suggested Cross.

Edward rolled his eyes and leaned forward. It was a good thing sometimes that Link and himself had taken a seat behind the twins but sometimes, Edward wished he were somewhere else, especially when they made fun of his height. He tapped Fred on the shoulder and whispered the answer. Of course, he knew what someone would call it.

"A chimera," he breathed to the twin. Fred acknowledged the answer and passed it on to his brother.

"A chimera," repeated George.

"Good, took you long enough. Now for the other carrot head. Oh, and Mr. Weasley, I hope you realize your report is on the sphinx. And try not to count too much on the shrimp."

Edward was about to yell once again but Link, as last time, covered his friend's mouth while holding him down. 

"So, other carrot top. Name?" the other twin stood while George sat down.

"Fred Weasley."

"Where are harpies found?"

"In… the mountain regions of Europe and Asia."

"And what would a muggle think to call them?"

"Flying humans?" joked Fred but replied a smart answer when the professor looked up at him. "A chimera?"

Cross nodded and continued for a few more students. However, most of them were not as lucky as Fred and George and had received creatures they knew nothing about. Nevertheless, a good part of them had received creatures, which would fall under the category of chimeras. Link noticed that Edward's fists were slowly closing and, after a while, started to shake.

"Shrimp," called Cross. Edward got up and Link realized that his friend was doing everything possible to control his anger.

"Edward Elric," he replied, his voice unnaturally calm.

"Now that we heard the word 'chimera' so often, what is its definition?"

"A chimera is a combination of two or more animals," replied Edward, his fists shaking.

"Who created the first and second chimera who could speak the human tongue?"

"Don't ever talk about that bastard again!" yelled Edward, slamming his fists onto his desk, creating two dents: one much larger than the other. "Don't ever mention that man! He's a monster!" The anger that resounded in his voice made anybody near him shiver and move away.

"Alright, don't get all worked up. Your new subject will be homunculi them."

With that, Edward yelled out in frustration and lifted the double desk, his anger clearly showing and taking over. The desk tilted in Link's direction and flipped over, hitting the side of the Gryffindor's head. Edward, however, was already heading towards the door, unaware of what his actions had caused. Cross just stared at his student leave, unfazed.

"Maybe he should do his report on Deku Shrubs. They are small like him anyway," thought Cross aloud, looking over his list.

"Professor?" called George. "May we bring Link to the hospital wing?"

Cross looked at the blond Gryffindor, swaying in his seat because of the impact the desk had on his head. The teacher just shrugged. 

"He'll survive. He's next anyway."

Link slowly stood, holding the side of his head, trying to control the pain. He swayed on the spot and steadied himself by gripping the leg of the flipped desk.

"Link Kokiri," stated the Gryffindor.

"Um… you should know this one then. Where would you find a Skull Kid?"

"Skull Kid?" repeated Link while the others waited for a response since they did not know. "In the Lost Woods."

"Why are they called the 'Lost Woods'?"

"Because you can get lost a few meters in," replied Link while the students stared at him, surprised that he could still answer the questions.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's a maze of trees and changing passages. Most likely caused by the Skull Kids."

Cross nodded and Link sat back down quickly, his pose very laid back as he massaged his head. The class continued and everyone had gotten their assignments for their report. The bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

"And the report is to be handed in next week."



None of the other friends had Defence against the Dark Arts that day, so they all waited anxiously for lunch to arrive to ask Link and Edward about it and the new teacher. Link was the first of the two to arrive at the Great Hall and took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, next to his friends.

"So?" asked Daisuke. "How was Professor Cross?"

At the mention of the teacher's name, Allen shivered on the spot and laid down his utensils. He had lost his appetite once again.

"Him? He's alright. He didn't give a course but tested our knowledge on different dark creatures. We each have to do a report on it for next week."

"Which creatures?' asked Yuki, interested that Professor Cross actually believed in preparing his students against the real world.

"Well," Link scratched the side of his head, lifting a part of his hair in the process, "there was a sphinx, a harpie, a dogondo, I got a skull kid, let's see… there was a-"

"Link!" cried Tohru. "Your head!"

They all stared at the spot she was pointing to, underneath the hair Link had parted. The skin had turned a shade of dark blue and the contour was purple. The Gryffindor, surprised by the girl's outburst, accidentally touched it and winced.

"I forgot about that…," he replied, massaging his head.

"How did you get that?" asked Daisuke.

"Well… let's just say someone lost their temper and-"

"Don't call me short you pointed hat freak! How about I cut off your feet and stick them on your head!"

"I guess you know who it is…," sighed Link.

"Who are you calling so short he's two dimensional? Let me at him! Let me at him!"

When the yelling had started, Yuki had sighed, had gotten up and had headed towards the source of the noise. He was now dragging a very furious and red blond student by the collar of his robes towards the table.

"Calm down Ed," sighed the Slytherin boy as he made the Ravenclaw student sit down.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" growled Edward loudly, stressing each word.

"I take it you don't like the new teacher," stated Kyo. _Leave it to him to be blunt,_ thought Yuki, watching Edward tense up even more.

The Slytherin spotted a large piece of bread and, on instinct only, shoved it into Edward's open mouth before he could yell out once again. The Ravenclaw mumbled something incomprehensible to the others ignoring the piece of food in his mouth. However, surprisingly, he seemed to calm down a bit and took a large bite of the bread, holding the other part. Yuki looked at the others, trying to tell them to wait a while before asking Edward anything. The older students finished the piece of bread and took another one. Once that one was done, Edward had cooled off drastically.

"So, what caused your temper this time?" asked Yuki slowly.

Edward looked at his hands and closed them tightly. He took a few deep breaths but kept his eyes locked on his fists.

"He asked me about chimeras and the first person who created two who spoke the human tongue. That person is a monster, a bastard. As if it wasn't enough, he then changed the subject to homunculi."

"And then to Deku Shrubs," added Link, earning a glare from Yuki.

"And what did you do?' asked the younger Slytherin.

"I lost it, he even called me sh… sh…, you know, too may times. I think I damaged the desk after punching it and flipping it over. I don't know what happened afterwards."

"Well, the desk hit something before landing," explained Yuki, trying not to blurt out the result of the blond boy's actions.

"It hit something…?" he repeated before looking up at Link quickly. "Link! I'm… I'm… sorry…"

"Nah… it's alright," replied the blond Gryffindor. "I'll survive. Anyway, I think you'll need on those Deku Shrubs for your report."

"What in the world are those?"

"I think I'll be helping a lot of people with their reports," laughed Link, agreeing to aid Edward with his report on Deku Shrubs.


	29. Chapter 29: Heart or Head?

_Author's Note: The next chapter to the already long story! I hoped the readers like it! For those who like Allen, here is another one about him! And thanks to all of the readers who have reviewed so far!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners!_

_Enjoy!_

**_Chapter Twenty Nine: Heart or Head?_**

By the end of the week, everyone had had a class with the new teacher, Professor Cross. However, not every class had gone as well as they hoped. The group of seven were now in the library; researching on the dark creatures they were given. It seemed that the whole students population had gotten the same assignment but with different subjects. The younger students, luckily, were in groups ranging from four to two people, depending on their year. The seventh graders were the only ones alone.

"Remind me again who all of you are paired up with," stated Edward, flipping through another book, trying to distract the others.

"I'm alone," replied Link, scribbling some notes on a piece of parchment.

"I know that," sighed the Ravenclaw. "I was talking to the others."

"Well, you just hurt my feelings," pouted Link, looking up from his notes.

Edward faked a laugh while Link faked looking hurt. Tohru, Allen and Daisuke laughed at this while Kyo watched the two older students, confused. Yuki, however, did not look up from his book. When they calmed down, only Allen kept laughing silently.

"Really," repeated Edward, "who are you teamed up with?"

"He paired me up with Harry and Ron," sighed Kyo, a frown on his face.

"I'm with Cho and her friend, Emily," replied Tohru happily since she already knew Cho from the defence courses Harry was giving.

"Ginny and Colin are my partners," answered Daisuke.

"I'm with Angelina," continued Allen, looking relieved. "At least I'm not with a Slytherin."

"We can't say the same for her," joked Link. "At least she's with a nice Slytherin."

"The only one," added Kyo.

Yuki raised his head and looked at his cousin. However, the others did not realize the second meaning of Kyo's statement.

"How about you Yuki?" asked Link.

"He's with Hermione and Neville," replied Kyo in his cousin's place.

"Last time I checked, I still have a tongue and a brain and I know how to use both. Unlike some people," snapped Yuki, putting his books away and getting up. "Anyway, I have to meet my team mates at the entrance of the Great Hall. They may not be to happy if their _Slytherin_ partner arrived late since they're stuck with him."

He left them, walking quickly towards the exit while the others stared at him, confused. Tohru had known that Yuki, Hermione and Neville were supposed to meet, she even knew the time: 2 o'clock. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was only one twenty.

"Ow!" growled Kyo rubbing his head.

The others looked around and spotted an open book on the floor next to him. They then noticed Link's outstretched hand grabbing Edward's outstretched arm.

"What was that for?" asked Kyo angrily, looking at the blond Ravenclaw.

"He's already pissed at you. You just had to make it worse with that comment," stated the accused, shaking his head.

"What com...?" Daisuke almost finished his question when he remembered Kyo's words: _The only one._ He had accused Yuki of being exactly as the other Slytherin's who hated him.

"But, his mood seemed a bit sour before the comment," commented Edward. "Did something happen during the week? Maybe during Defence against the Dark Arts?"

Tohru and Kyo thought for a moment before deciding to tell them how the classes played out the day they had gotten their assignments.



The day after Link and Edward had their Defence against the Dark Arts class was the day they all had that class before lunch. As last time, Tohru was the first one that day. The students entered the class, took their seats and, as the previous day, waited for their teacher. However, Professor Cross was not as late as they had expected him to be.

"I think you heard from the older students about the reports they have to hand in," he explained as the students agreed by nodding their heads. "Good. You're getting one as well but, I'm nice so, you're in groups of three. Oh and, by the way, no one, in any year, has the same subject. So, no cheating possible."

A murmur circulated in the class. The subject was either the reports or whom the students wanted to be paired up with.

"Quiet!" ordered Professor Cross and the class was silenced immediately. "Before you think you have the liberty of choosing your team, I would like to inform you that I will be handing them out. First one…"

The professor named the teams and asked questions on their subject. True to his word, not one team got the same dark creature as the seventh years the previous day.

"Chang, Honda and Miller," called out the professor as the three girls stood, hoping for a subject they knew. "Can one of you tell me a deadly characteristic of the basilisk?"

"It's poisonous fangs," replied Cho to the relief of her team mates: Tohru and Emily Miller did not know the answer.

"Good enough. Sit down."



Yuki and Kyo were the next ones to have Defence against the Dark Arts. However, the professor was already in the class when the students started to file in and take their seats. He gave the same speech and started to hand out the teams and subjects.

"Potter, Sohma and Weasley," called Professor Cross.

"Which Sohma?" asked Yuki politely.

"The carrot head," replied the teacher, looking at his list in his hands once again.

Harry, Ron and Kyo all stood up, the last one already fuming. The professor looked over his paper before giving them their subject.

"What animal does a Skulltula resemble?" Asked Cross as he eyed Ron from the corner of his eyes.

Yuki noticed the subtle hint in the teacher's question. _He's done this before…_ he thought, remembering the other questions he had asked. Yuki considered the possibilities of the animal and he recalled the other day when Ron lost it when he found a nest of spiders in the green house.

"Can anybody help them?" asked Cross, looking around the classroom.

Yuki leaned to the side and, even though he did not feel like helping his cousin, he at least thought it best to help Harry and Ron.

"A spider," he whispered to Kyo.

Kyo seemed to think the answer over but, at the end, did not repeat it. Yuki looked up at his cousin, wondering what in the world Kyo was thinking. He was helping them. _Make a mental note: do not help the cat ever again,_ thought Yuki, leaning back in his chair, watching the professor who stared at the three boys.

"No answer? Alright, sit down," stated Cross, looking down at his paper. "Oh and, carrot top, next time you get help, take it. Only idiots don't take to help offered to them when they are in trouble."

Kyo frowned and sat down, fuming over the teacher's words. He looked over at his cousin sitting next to him who conveniently kept staring ahead, towards Cross. Other teams where formed before Yuki's was called.

"Granger, Longbottom and Sohma," read Cross off his paper as the three of them stood. "So, where could we find a Redead?"

Hermione and Neville looked confused and frightened since she had never heard of that creature and he did not like how the name sounded.

"Wouldn't they be in underground tombs or graveyards?" suggested Yuki.

"Smart answer. You catch on pretty fast, don't you kid?" complemented Cross as he motioned for them to sit down.

"Show off," breathed Kyo when the teacher was calling out another team.

Yuki ignored this comment but continued to listen to the professor, searching for other hints he would give. _Idiot cat. He should be listening to have at least an idea of our enemies out there. He should have just gone home,_ he thought, glaring side ways at his cousin. He noticed after a while, Kyo was doing the exact same thing. Once the bell rang, the students exited the classroom. Yuki was one of the first out but was stopped as the professor called him back.

"Yes Professor Cross?" asked the Sohma once everyone had left.

"I get the feeling that you are very interested in these dark creatures. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir, I am," replied Yuki, wondering where the conversation was headed.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I think it has to do with all the attacks that have happened lately. I just want to be ready for anything."

"Is that the only reason?"

Yuki wondered for a moment if he should tell the professor about the prophecy, which meant that those creatures where most likely his enemies, as well as Allen's, Daisuke's, Edward's and Link's. _How much did Allen tell him? What about the other professors? I had better play it safe until I can fully trust him,_ he thought, deciding on is answer.

"Yes sir, it is," he replied.

"Alright, you may go."

"Good day professor," said Yuki, leaving the classroom.

Once outside, he spotted Hermione and Neville who were both waiting on the opposite wall to the door. A few feet away, Tohru stood, seeming to look for something or someone.

"Yuki!" called Hermione, waving to get his attention.

He acknowledged them and walked over, a bit surprised that they were waiting for him of all people.

"I think we should meet to do this report," explained Hermione. "Are you free Saturday at around two o'clock?"

"Sure. Where will we meet?" asked Yuki.

"How about at the entrance of the Great Hall? That way, we can go to the library if we don't have any books."

"Alright, I'll meet both of you there then," agreed Yuki.

The three separated, Hermione and Neville headed towards the green house for Herbology while Yuki headed towards the Transfiguration classroom. As he walked, the Sohma spotted Tohru and Kyo further ahead of the two other Gryffindors. _She was probably waiting for him,_ he though, making his way to his next class.



Allen was not at all looking forward to his class with his master, Professor Cross. He had been dreading it the entire day. As the other students entered the classroom, he stayed in hallway, trying to delay entering.

"What are you waiting for Allen?" asked a man, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ah!" yelled the white-haired student, jumping on the spot. He tripped forward but caught himself on the doorframe.

"Calm down, Allen. Get inside," continued the man.

"Yes ma…, yes Professor," answered the boy shakily, entering the classroom quickly and taking his seat in the back of the class.

While the Slytherin had found a seat, the professor walked towards the front of the class. As the two other classes, he gave the same speech but, this time, the teams were of two people, not three. Halfway through the class, however, Allen's eye activated, warning him that akuma were near by.

"Ma…, Professor?" he called, raising his hand urgently while the other covered his eye. "May I be excused? It's an emergency."

"Alright, go," agreed Cross as Allen jumped up and ran out of the classroom.

"Professor? May I go too?" asked a lazy Slytherin girl.

"No," stated the teacher, looking back at his paper.

However, when Allen had quickly left the classroom, nobody had realized that the golden golem, which had rested on their teacher's head, had followed their fellow classmate.

"Anyway, Johnson, you're with Walker," called Cross as Angelina stood up, not happy about being paired up with a Slytherin. Truth be told, she was a true Gryffindor. "What can you find once you've slain a Deku Plant?"

"I don't know, sir," she replied, keeping eye contact with professor.

"Then you better find out. Sit down."

Cross continued to call out the teams. By the end of the class, Allen still had not returned.



The two next classes passed without any unexpected events. The seventh years were given time to advance on their report while the fourth years had received their subjects. However, everyone was relieved when lunch arrived.

"What subject did you get Daisuke?" asked Link as the red head joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Grindylows," he replied, filling his plate.

"Lucky," commented Kyo. "I got skulltulas."

"Ron must be happy. I hear he hates spiders," laughed Link while Kyo looked over at his cousin, realizing he was right.

"How did you know I was paired with Ron?" asked Kyo, wondering on the bit of added information Link had mentioned.

"I over heard them on my way here," replied the tall blond student, pointing to his ears, reminding the others of his hearing.

"Where is Allen anyway?" asked Edward, looking over the Great Hall and the entrance, trying to spot a bit of white in the sea of neutral colors. "Has anybody seen him?"

"Not since Defense Against the Dark Arts," replied Angelina who sat a space away from the small group. "He better show up soon, we have a project to start and I have no idea what Deku plants are."

"Oh no," thought Yuki out loud, getting up.

"Tell me about it, others got easy subjects but I get stuck with… Where are you going?"

Angelina had thought that Yuki was talking about her subject but realized she was wrong when Link, Edward and Daisuke followed Yuki's lead. Tohru was about to get up too when the Slytherin placed his hand on her shoulder, looking from her to Kyo.

"Protect her and stay here," he ordered before running off after the others who neared the entrance of the Great Hall.

The four ran out of the Great Hall, worried about their white-haired friend. Once the reached the Entrance Hall, they slowed to a stop, looking around.

"Where would he be?" asked Daisuke, eyeing the doors and the staircases.

"He may be outside or in the Hospital Wing," suggested Yuki. "Or he may be somewhere in the school. The akumes infiltrated the castle once, they may have once again."

"Alright, here's the plan," started Edward, taking charge and placing himself in front of his three friends. "We head straight for the Hospital Wing. If he isn't there, we split up to search the grounds and the school. Daisuke and Link, you take the inside, first floor and up. Yuki and I will take the outside and then head for the fourth floor and up. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" joked Link in a mock salute to the shorter student.

Daisuke and Yuki nodded in agreement and the four followed Edward towards the Hospital Wing. As they ran, they quickly looked out of every window they passed to make sure if Allen was outside or not. Surprisingly, none of them were out of breath once they reached the corridor of their destination. _The training must be helping,_ thought Edward, jogging the last stretch towards the large wooden doors. Once there, he was about to push them open when they were pulled towards the inside, making the student stumble forward slightly. They stepped back and watched Dumbledore exit the Hospital Wing, surprised about seeing the four boys.

"May I be of some assistance?" he asked, eyeing the students in front of him.

"Is Allen in there?" replied Edward, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Yes he is but-"

"Thank you professor!" called Edward, side-stepping the man, opening the door and entering the room, closely followed by friends.

Once they were inside, Yuki closed the door behind them, making sure they were not going to be bothered. They quickly scanned the room and spotted Allen, sitting in one of the beds and…

"Professor Cross?" called Daisuke.

They were also surprised to their teacher there and that there was another bed occupied. However, they were thankful that Allen was conscious and only a few bandages were visible under his clothes. The four boys started to advance but they stopped when Cross pulled out his wand and pointed it in their direction.

"Master! It's okay! They know about the Black Order!" called Allen, worried about his friends.

"In that case, they can come. I don't even know how to use this stick anyway," replied Cross, placing his wand in his pocket and taking his seat next to the bed.

Allen beckoned his friends over and they were finally able to see who was in the bed. They slowed to a stop upon seeing the person. The man they had seen on the image Timcampi had shown, the man that had helped them with the akuma when Road and Tyki had attacked, that man was lying in the bed, unconscious. His hard face was relaxed and his long, dark hair spread around his head unevenly.

"Isn't that Kanda?' asked Link, remembering the exorcist's name.

"What happened?" asked Daisuke, worried about the man.

"The akumas attacked again. He got hurt protecting me," explained Allen in a whisper, looking down at his fellow exorcist, his eyes showing the sadness and guilt he felt.



When Allen had run out of the class, he tried to figure out the exact location of the akumas. He had pulled out his exorcist coat from his bag when he left and was now pulling it on. Once he descended the last staircase, he noticed the golden golem flying next to his head.

"Tim, contact whoever's in Hogsmead! Tell them the akumas are next to the lake!"

"I hear you beansprout," growled Kanda since Timcampi had contacted the swordsman before Allen had asked him to do so.

"Thanks Kanda," called Allen as he sprinted out the doors, pulling his hood over his head to cover his white hair.

A minute later, Allen spotted the akuma hovering next the lake. He ran up to them, invoking his hand into his claw shape weapon.

"There he is!" cried one of the akuma, pointing in the exorcist's direction.

"I told you he would come!" cheered another one.

"He must be eager to die!" replied the first one.

_They were waiting for me?_ Thought Allen when he heard their conversation. _It doesn't matter, I'll destroy them and bring salvation to their souls._ He jumped in the air and slashed at the nearest one. Without a challenge, the akuma cried out and disappeared. He continued attacking the akumas nearest him, all while avoiding the bullets they shot. Once he destroyed a good part of them, he landed on the bank of the lake, surveying those who were left. His eyes widened in shock when he realized what had happened. _There are only level two akumas left!_ He thought frantically, out of breath.

"Ha ha! I knew he would tire!" laughed one of the four akuma left. "Now we can easily take him back to mistress Road!"

"Let's get him!" cheered another one.

The four akuma flew towards Allen, laughing hysterically. The student braced himself and parried the first akuma's double sword attack. He backed away a few steps but was hit by another akuma's attack and was sent flying forward. He hit the ground and rolled into the lake, his head submerged while his chest got drenched. He slowly got up, coughing out water, his arm starting to shake under the weight and fatigue. He looked up at the four akuma who laughed at him hysterically. He shakily got to his feet, positioning his arm which he had changed into a cannon at the nearest.

"May your soul rest in peace," he muttered, releasing the pure white energy contained in his weapon.

The akuma stopped laughing and tried to fly away but it was not quick enough. He had been too distracted by his laughter that he had not counted on Allen returning with such force. However, the three others were now on their guard, encircling the student, evil smiles on their faces.

"What to do now exorcist? Trapped aren't we?" mocked the third akuma who resembled a giant crab like creature.

"You're only trapped if you give up," growled Allen, positioning his arm for another attack.

He aimed his weapon at the largest akuma but, to the enemies' surprise, back flipped, shooting at the one behind him. However, the attack only grazed the akuma while the others attacked Allen while in mid air, sending him flying further. He landed painfully on his left shoulder, skidding to a halt a meter away from where he landed. He slowly got up but was trapped before his vision cleared. The last akuma used its spider-like power to create a long, sticky and resistant thread, tying it around Allen, binding his arms to his side.

"Now to bring him to Mistress Road," laughed the one who had tied Allen up.

The akuma pulled on the rope, making the exorcist tumble forward, his face hitting the hard, cold ground painfully. He felt the bounds pulling him but suddenly stop. He struggled to look up, catching a sight of many bug like creatures coming at his direction after hitting the akuma. The enemy yelled out and disappeared, revealing a dark clad swordsman with long black hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Kanda!" gasped Allen, trying to get up since the ropes had disappeared along with the akuma.

"Why do I always have to save you bean sprout," he growled, facing the other akuma.

"Thanks though," coughed Allen, straightening.

"You're to blame in the first place."

Allen sighed and readied his weapon to attack the akuma once again. Kanda lunged at the nearest one, which backed over the lake. It raised its hands and a tornado formed, pulling up water from its base. The akuma pushed it towards Kanda who jumped aside. However, he did not anticipate a second tornado heading in his direction. He dodged that one as well, jumping towards the akuma, ready to take it down.

"Ah!"

Kanda landed at the water edge and turned around, wondering what had happened to Allen. His calm demeanor faltered a moment when he saw that the boy had been trapped between the two tornadoes Kanda had dodged previously. They had passed by him and had headed towards Allen whose back was turned while he fought the last akuma. Kanda had turned around in time to see Allen getting spit out from between the two tornadoes and thrown to the ground roughly. This time, it was Kanda's fault Allen had gotten hurt since he had let the attacks pass by him without warning the boy.

"Damn that baka," growled the swordsman, taking down the akuma over the water and heading towards the last one.

Even if he knew it was his fault, he would never admit it openly, that was not his character. Once the third akuma disappeared, he returned his attention to Allen and the last akuma. The latest attack on the boy must have been too much since he still lay on the ground, trying to get up with a lot of difficulty. The akuma was poised for an attack, an evil smile spreading across his large face.

"Bean sprout! Move!" yelled Kanda angrily, running towards the boy.

Allen looked back at the akuma and, when he saw its large claw poised to attack, he closed his eyes. He did not have any energy left from fighting off the level one akumas previously and taking the hits from the level two akumas. A moment passed before he realized the attack did not hit him. He slowly opened his eyes and spotted Kanda over him, protecting him from the enemy.

"Kanda?" coughed Allen, surprised since this was the second time the older exorcist had protected him.

However, Kanda opened his eyes and collapsed on top of the white haired boy. Allen panicked and looked over his friends shoulder, gasping at the sight. The akuma's claw had pierced Kanda's back deeply, blood slowly drenching the area around the wound. _This is my fault…, _he thought sadly, gently moving Kanda off him. He positioned his cannon type arm at the laughing akuma, a strong glare covering his face.

"You'll pay for that," he growled as he activated his weapon.

The akuma stopped laughing, watching the exorcist in front of him, shocked. However, he did not have time to defend when the pure, white light erupted from the weapon. It hit the enemy dead in the chest and it vanished, its pain filled yell disappearing as well.



"He got hurt protecting me," whispered Allen once again as he finished his story. "I brought him here afterwards and Madam Pomfrey called the Professor."

"Allen, he did that to save you. You should not feel guilty about that," reassured Link, taking a seat on his friend's bed.

"But it's not the first time," breathed Allen sadly. "He always gets hurt because of me."

"Just shut it beansprout," coughed a weak voice from next to them.

They all turned their attention to the bed next to Allen's where Kanda now lay awake. He was still weak but he still had enough energy to stay awake and talk. The exorcist turned his head to face Allen, a frown disturbing his once clam expression.

"But Kanda-"

"I said shut I beansprout," coughed Kanda once more. "If you don't want to be a burden to me anymore, get stronger."

Allen stared at Kanda, his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. However, his friends would not let the exorcist talk that way.

"If I understood correctly Kanda," started Edward, pissed off, "Allen has been beating akuma left and right and _always_ has to wait for reinforcements to come and help. He had defeated many enemies and you just had to take down the last three with his help."

"Allen is strong," added Link, glaring at Kanda. "Get off you high podium to see that. Yes, he got hurt but he has worked the hardest out of all of us here, even you."

"Ed, Link, stop it," whispered Allen softly. "Just stop it."

"Allen, you're going to let him talk to you like that?" asked Edward, surprised about his friend's reaction.

"But he is right!" cried Allen desperately. "I'm the only exorcist that does these stupidities. I let my heart take control instead of using my head. My friends are always the ones that seem to pay for it!"

"Idiot apprentice, you haven't changed at all since I last saw you," sighed Professor Cross, catching the others attention.

Allen looked away, feeling horribly guilty.

"It is not wrong to think with your heart instead of your head," remarked Yuki who had been silent during the whole exchange. "Others get hurt when people think with their heads because they will do what is best for themselves, self preservation."

"That's not always true," countered Cross, wondering what the student was thinking.

"Yes it is," argued Yuki, facing the teacher. "It is true when your own family puts themselves before another's safety, especially before that of their own son, brother or cousin."

The others realized right away Yuki was talking from experience and were caught unaware. They stayed silent for a long moment, even Professor Cross who was staring at the student, seeming to try and figure him out.

"Please," whispered Allen, "please just leave."

"But Allen," started Daisuke, approaching the white haired boy.

"Please," he sighed, turning away. "Please just leave."

They all stared at the student, shocked by his reaction. Link sighed and made his way back towards the entrance, slowly followed by Edward. Daisuke seemed ready to head to comfort his friend but thought better of it. Yuki was the last there but, instead of heading towards the doors, made his way to his friend's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Allen.

"Following your heart is what makes you strong," whispered Yuki to the surprised Slytherin. "It takes great courage to do so. You want to help those suffering now, in front of you and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Yuki…"

"Those who think only with their mind will never be strong. They will want you to do the same, making you just as weak as them. You are not weak; you have greater strength than any of us because you listen to your heart. Never forget that."

Yuki let go of his friend and got of the bed, following the others out the large doors. Allen bit his lip and sighed sadly. He looked over at Kanda and Cross but realized they did not hear anything from what Yuki had told him. _Is it really alright to follow your heart instead of your head? _He thought, clutching the sheets as he tried to remember all his adventures. _Yes, I believe it is,_ he thought, determined to get strong but to follow the path he decided.

Outside, the others looked over at Yuki, a puzzled look on their faces, except Link's. They made their way back to the Great Hall, Link deliberately slowing down next to the Slytherin student.

"That was a nice speech," he commented quietly.

"How good is your hearing?" asked Yuki, looking up at his friend.

"Scarily good," laughed Link softly. "But still, it was a nice speech."

"People are sometimes too hard on themselves. I find it takes someone else to remind them what they believed in before they change."

"Wish you can have a session with some other students in this school. Change their attitude a bit."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ah ha! You are evil!"

"I'll give you five seconds to run," whispered Yuki evilly, a smile on his lips.

"I was kidding!"

"One."

"You can't take a joke, can you?"

"Two."

"I would hate to be on your bad side then!"

"Three."

"Really Yuki, like you can catch me," challenged Link, still not aware that his friend was serious.

"Four."

"You're serious, aren't you?" asked Link, staring to pick up the pace.

"Five."

Yuki took off after Link who yelled out in surprise. They both sprinted past the shocked Edward and Daisuke, making their way through the corridor. Link yelled out once again when Yuki almost caught him and jumped down the stairs, surprising some students who were making their way up.

"When I catch you!" threatened Yuki, laughing as he also jumped down the stairs.

"I really hope you don't!" yelled Link back, also laughing as he turned a corner.

"Kids," sighed Edward, following them with his eyes, Daisuke snickering next to him.



"So you think he's still angry with Cross and Kanda," wondered Daisuke as they packed their things from the library.

"Probably," sighed Link.

"It could just be he's always pissed at Kyo," suggested Edward. "I've never really seen them get along."

"They don't," laughed Tohru quietly. "They never did."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," growled Kyo, making his way towards the exit.

Allen, Daisuke, Link and Edward rolled their eyes at the red head's stubborn attitude. They also followed Tohru and Kyo though spotted Yuki, Hermione and Neville making their way through the rows of books.

"Oh, I was about to forget," remembered Allen softly, heading towards the three of them.

"Allen?" called Hermione, noticing the student approaching, catching the others attention.

The white haired boy smiled at them but approached Yuki. He stood in front of him, large smile on his face, confusing his friend. He leaned forward, making Yuki back up slightly.

"Thanks for believing in me," whispered Allen, smiling even more.

"What are friends for?" replied Yuki, smiling back.

Allen nodded in agreement and waved to the three of them. He made his way back to his friends who were all waiting, Link with a smile on his face.

"Like I said to Yuki the other day: that was nice," he laughed, walking away with the others.

"One day," whispered Edward, furthest away from the tall blond student. "I will cut off those ears of his."

"Hey!" yelled Link, covering the mentioned areas. "You will do no such thing!"

"Just watch out when you sleep," threatened Edward, an evil smile on his lips.

Link's face paled and they all started laughing. After a moment, Link also laughed with them, realizing that Edward was kidding, unlike Yuki who had chased him for a long time the other day.

"But really, watch yourself," whispered Edward, still laughing.

* * *

_Author's Note_: _For the reviewers this time, you can choose a cookie of the supporting characters of each series! Choose from a Kanda cookie, a Krad cookie, an Ayame cookie, a Mustang cookie or a Zelda cookie! Enjoy them!_


	30. Chapter 30: Emotionless

_Author's Note: Chapter thirty! Yay! Another chapter for the dear readers and especially the reviewers! Love all of you! I hope we can get to 100 reviews this time! We are almost there!_

**_Disclaimers:_** _I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray-Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter **__**Thirty: Emotionless**_

It had been a week since the akuma attack and, thankfully, none of the other students had seen Kanda so no one had to explain his presence in the castle. One night, Dumbledore was walking outside, enjoying the night air. As he neared the Forbidden Forest, he noticed a shadow moving around that area. Curious, he approached it and noticed it was a man.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" asked Dumbledore, catching the figures attention.

"I seem to be lost and I was ambushed by some creatures in that forest," replied the man, stepping closer, limping slightly.

Dumbledore studied the man and when the clouds moved away from the moon slightly, he noticed a trail of liquid behind the man, visible on the white snow. The man was bleeding and from the looks of the pile forming at his feet, he was bleeding a lot.

"Come, we will heal these injuries of yours," suggested Dumbledore, holding out his hand to the man.

"Thank you," replied the man, taking the support with relief.

When he stepped out of the shadows, the Headmaster had a better view of the figure in the moonlight. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They made their way slowly towards the castle.



"Elric, I would like to see you in my office before dinner," ordered Snape, passing by the student's desk during potions.

"Yes professor," growled Edward, not liking the idea.

He made his way to the next class and Link caught up to him. Surprisingly, the tall Gryffindor had also heard that someone in his class had to go and see Snape before dinner.

"What do you think he wants?" asked Link as they entered their next class.

"I don't really care. I just want to get it over with," sighed Edward, dropping into his seat. "The less time I spend with him, the better."

Before dinner, the Ravenclaw student made his way towards the dungeons, towards Snape's office. On his way there, he was joined by other students. _What in the world does Snape want with all of us?_ Thought Edward, frowning. They made their way into the classroom and the professor was waiting for them.

"I guess you are all wondering what you are doing here. Why don't you take a seat and have some tea while I explain," started Snape, motioning towards the tray of cups on one of the desks.

The students took a cup and sat down as Snape left the room for moment. Edward followed the man with his gaze but returned his attention to the cup. _He calls us here and leaves! That bastard!_ He thought angrily, gulping down the cup in one shot. After a moment, Snape returned the eyed all the students and then the cups.

"Since I see all of you have taken at least a sip of the tea, I guess I should tell you what happened. I just gave you the potion you had made during the week. All of you had brewed it perfectly so there is no worry on the potion backfiring."

"What?" yelled Edward, standing up suddenly, knocking the chair down.

"Which potion you drank depends on the cup you picked. You'll find out eventually once it takes effect. Good day."

"Wait a minute!" called Edward but stopped suddenly, covering his mouth.

All the students looked at him, surprised. The Ravenclaw student had not just yelled the sentence but had done so while singing. Edward turned his attention to Snape who had a small smile on his lips before he left the room.

"You drank our potion," whispered a second year nervously. "It makes anyone sing everything they say for 48 hours."

Edward was about to yell something out but decided against it. It would probably come out as a song. He growled and left the room, furious. He did not head towards the Great Hall since he would have to explain his encounter with Snape and that would make him sing, in front of everyone. _When I get my hands on that bastard, he'll regret having done this,_ thought Edward, walking past the double doors of the Great Hall, ignoring speech that was being given inside.



The next day, Edward entered the Great Hall, frowning, his hands in his pockets. When his friends spotted him, they waved him over and he took a seat, not uttering a word to anyone.

"So Ed, what happened yesterday with Snape?" asked Link, curious.

The concerned blond boy looked up at his friends but shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. They all waited for him to say something but he never did.

"Ed? What happened?" asked Link again, slightly worried. "What? He cut out your tongue?"

Edward rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, searching for something. He pulled out a piece of parchment and then a pen and started writing. Once he was finished, he handed the paper to his friend.

"_Close enough_," read Link, frowning. "_Snape made some of the students drink potions we brewed this week. I got stuck with the one that makes you sing everything for 48 hours._ Really? Wow. _I will not be talking for that time, so don't try._"

"Ah… come on Ed, it can't be that bad," sighed Allen, taking a large bite of his toast.

Edward leaned across the table and motioned for the white haired boy to come closer. Allen complied but got hit on the head from an annoyed blond boy.

"OW! That hurt Ed!" cried Allen, rubbing his head.

"Well, there is always one way to make him talk," suggested Kyo evilly, safe at his seat three places away. "I don't think he will stay quiet with our _short_ comments on anything regarding his _lack_ of height."

"Why you! I ought to shove a whole potion down your throat next time!" yelled Edward.

They all stared wide eyed at the older boy. He had actually yelled the whole sentence with a beat and in a song. Every student around them stopped talking and turned their attention towards the Ravenclaw student, shocked. Edward frowned, picked up a piece of toast and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Wow, he was not kidding," chuckled Link once Edward was out of hear shot.

"Oh!" sighed Tohru, looking towards the door. "We forgot to tell him about the man who arrived yesterday."

"She's right," agreed Daisuke. "Maybe we should go tell him."

Just then the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the morning classes. They all sighed and agreed to tell Edward about the man at lunch. The split up, hoping that the time will pass faster than usual. Link caught up with Edward at their first class but the shorter blond boy was still not talking. On top of everything else, everyone seemed to have heard his ranting in a song during breakfast and kept looking at him. He growled in their direction and they immediately looked away, scared for their lives.

"Come on Ed, lighten up a bit," sighed Link.

He then felt a grip on his left arm and looked down, Edward had his right hand wrapped around his arm, threatening to squeeze it. Link gulped, knowing if Edward gripped any tighter, his arm would bruise.

"Never mind Ed, I didn't say anything," replied Link, noticing the grip loosen.

_This is going to be a long day,_ he thought, inching slowly away from his friend. _I don't want to be the one to tell him about the man then. Almost anything can make him burst now,_ thought Link, trying to pay attention to the class.



As Edward and Link made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch, they passed by the windows giving way to a small courtyard. The shorter blond glanced out one of them and gasped. He did a double take and slammed into the glass panel, startling most of the students around him.

Link quickly walked up to his friend and looked out the window as well. He spotted only one person and it was the man who was introduced yesterday. He had long, dark golden hair and beard. He wore glasses and a long, dark brown coat. He seemed to be reading a book, sitting on one of the benches.

Link looked to the side at Edward and noticed that his fists were clenched tightly, his teeth gritting together. _Why is he so mad?_ Thought Link, looking back at the man. _Does he have a book Ed wanted?_ Link looked back at his friend and noticed the frown on his face, confusing him even more.

"What is he doing here?" whispered Edward, leaning closely to Link, making sure his musical voice was not overheard.

Link noticed the slight growl coming from Edward and raised his eyebrows in surprise. _What in the world is going on?_ He thought, looking from the man to Edward and back.

"He arrived yesterday. He was hurt and Dumbledore took him in for a while," replied Link, just as softly. "Why do you ask?"

Link looked back at his friend and saw him unlatching the window. Link was shocked by the action and quickly pulled his friend back as he stepped onto the window sill.

"Are you crazy? We're on the second floor," growled Link as Edward trashed around in his arms.

Edward kept squirming in the other blond boy's arms. This caught a lot of the students' attention but none stopped to watch what may happen.

"Link? Ed? What's wrong?" called Daisuke as the others made their way towards their friends.

Link tried to keep a tight hold on his friend but his attention was split when his other friends came near. This resulted in Edward finally getting out of Link's grasp and jumping out the window, landing a few feet away from the man. He glared at him for a while until the man finally looked up. He squinted against the sunlight of midday and finally made out the details of the figure standing before him. He stared at the boy, slightly surprised by the student's presence.

"Edward?"

"Hohenheim," stated the blond student angrily.

They both stared at each other. Edward's breathing became shorter and he clenched his fists angrily. From the window, his friends were wondering how they knew each other. Surprising everyone there, Edward took a deep breath and started singing.

_I'm writing to you  
Not just to tell you  
That I still hate you  
Just to ask you  
How you feel  
And how we fell apart  
How this fell apart  
_

Edward had not been looking at the man at first. He then turned his attention to Hohenheim, glaring daggers at the man. A memory flashed in front of Edward's eyes. He saw a man standing at the doorway, leading outside. He saw the man turn and leave.

_Are you happy out there  
In this great wide world?  
Do you think about your sons?  
When you lay your head down  
How do you sleep at night?  
Do you even wonder if we're alright?  
But we're alright  
We're alright  
_

Hohenheim made to get up but one glance at Edward made him regret trying. The boy was no longer glaring at him. His face had softened slightly. Hohenheim flt his heart clench at the sight. Edward closed his eyes as another memory passed in his mind. He saw his brother crying out, reaching out.

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years  
Learning how to survive  
Now I'm writing just to let you know  
I'm still alive  
_

The man gulped and got up. He made his way towards the entrance to the castle. However, Edward was faster and blocked his path. He tried to pass but Edward was persistent. From the window, his friends followed his movements, going from one window to another.

Edward glared at the man but another memory flashed across his eyes. He saw a woman lying on the floor. She was not moving and Edward swallowed hard.

_The days I spent  
So cold, so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
The scars run deep inside  
This battered body  
There's things I'll take  
To my grave  
But I'm ok  
I'm ok_

Hohenheim finally managed to by pass Edward and walked quickly in the corridors. From the second floor, his friends caught up with them and watched silently. Edward stubbornly followed the man, not missing a beat.

_Sometimes I forget  
Yeah, and this time  
I'll admit that I don't miss you  
Said I never missed you  
_

They were close to the Great Hall now and Homhemhein was stopped once again when Edward blocked his path. The short student stared at the man, stressing the last part of the verse.

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing just to let you know  
I'm still alive  
_

The Great Hall's attention was now on the two of them and Hohenheim looked for a way out. However, Edward kept him there with his gaze. As much as he tried, the man was not able to pull away, guilt building deep down inside.

_And sometimes I forget  
This time I'll admit  
That I don't miss you  
I never missed you  
Hey dad_

There was a collective gasp from the Great Hall but Edward did not care. He took one last look at the man before walking off, his hands in his pockets. His friends stared at his back for a moment before Link and Yuki ran off to see him, closely followed by the others.

This left Hohenheim alone at the doors of the Great Hall, every student staring at him. He swallowed difficulty and made his way towards his rooms. Thinking over the whole song Edward had sung.

"Are you really Ed's father?" asked someone on his right.

Hohenheim looked towards the voice and spotted Tohru, tears in her eyes. He sadly nodded, looking away from her.

"I think I preferred what Edward gave me last time we saw each other," whispered the man.

"What?" wondered Tohru, confused.

"He punched to the ground and then kicked me in the stomach," he replied sadly.

"How come?"

"It's a long story," he sighed. "Why don't you ask Edward instead. I'll be leaving soon."



Meanwhile, Link, Yuki, Daisuke and Allen had run after the short blond student. The news that the man who had arrived only the day before was his father was surprising. In addition, if what Edward had said, what Edward had sung, was true, he really did not like the man, with good reasons to as well. After searching for about half an hour, surprised by how fast their friend could run, they finally found him.

"Ed?" called Link cautiously, approaching his friend.

"What?" replied Edward angrily, staring out one of the windows.

Link stopped in his tracks while the others waited behind him, all of them unsure of what to do. They watched their friend from a distance for a moment and were about to approach him when there was a tap at the window. Edward growled and opened the window, revealing a lone, small owl, a letter attached to its leg. He untied the paper and the owl flew off with a sound, into the cold day. He opened the letter and scanned over it quickly, frowning.

"Damn it all," he sighed, placing the paper back into the envelope.

"Ed?" called Link once again, approaching his friend.

"What?" asked Edward, anger in his voice.

"How about we go do something? Get your mind off all of this?" suggested Link.

"Like what? Besides, as long as that bastard is still here, I can't take my mind off of him."

"Come on Ed, why-" started Daisuke, trying to help.

"No! No Daisuke! No to all of you! None of you know how this feels! It's that bastard's fault my mother died! He left us! Just leave me alone now!"

"And do the same thing that man did?" wondered Link, approaching his friend until he was leaning on the window sill with him.

"None of you know how it feels," whispered Edward, looking away from the taller blond student.

"We may not but that isn't a reason to block us out," replied Link, titling his head to the side. "Besides, what was that letter about?"

"It's not important."

Edward straightened and walked away, hands in his pocket, looking down. The rest of them stared after him, wondering what to do. He was right to say that none of them knew how he felt: they had all lived something different. However, they were wondering how Edward would cope with this problem alone since he refused to talk about it. The silence that followed for a while weighed heavier and heavier with each passing day.



Edward stormed down the empty corridor, frowning, not looking were he was going. He was still pissed off about his father being at the school and even more that he sang in front of the entire student population.

"That bastard," he grumbled, forcing his hands deeper into his pocket.

He turned the corner and heard voices. He looked up and spotted three students walking in his direction. He groaned loudly but kept walking, his pace picking up as he neared the small group. However, the students were not as keen on leaving him alone as he was.

"Hey Ed, do you have a minute?" called Harry, stopping in front of the short blond boy.

"What do you want?" he growled, glaring at the boy.

"Why?"

The question caught Edward of guard and he stared at the Gryffindor student. Golden eyes locked with bottle green for a moment before Edward broke it.

"Why what?" repeated the annoyed Ravenclaw student.

"Why would you hate your own father? At least he's still alive."

Edward shot a menacing glance in Harry's direction, his fists trembling. However, the boy did not seem to be letting the issue slide that easily.

"You still have a parent who's here. I would give anything to get mine back but they're gone for good. Your father is still here, you should not hate him."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" hollered Edward slamming Harry onto the wall.

The younger boy groaned in pain as his back hit the bricks. When his sight cleared, he came face to face with a very angry looking blond boy. His golden eyes blazed in fury as he stared Harry down. The pinned boy started to shake under the gaze and he felt the pressure of Edward's left arm increasing on his chest.

"What do you know, Potter?" growled Edward, his face dangerously close to Harry's. "Did you ever take the time to find out why I hate my own father so much?"

Harry shook his head slowly, afraid of the older student. Everyone in school knew about his temper and Harry seemed to have pushed him to his breaking point.

"Then don't you ever dare tell me what I should feel," growled Edward slowly.

"But-"

"Do you see this fist?" asked the older student, lifting his right arm close to Harry's face. "Do you remember what it is made of?"

Harry shook even more, remembering the metal underneath the glove. Hermione and Ron both stood a few feet away, too scared to move, let alone help their friend.

"Edward," pleaded Hermione quietly.

"Can you imagine what it can do if it hit your head?" asked Edward, ignoring the girl.

He curled his hand into a fist and brought it back. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the hand to hit. However, he felt the wind across his face but no pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Edward's arm less than an inch next to his head, his fist had hit the wall.

"But I won't smash your face," replied Edward, moving back and loosening his grip on Harry. "It leaves too much evidence."

The blond student let go of the boy and walked away, his hands back deep in his pocket. Harry slid down the wall, releasing a long breath. Ron and Hermione both knelt beside their friend, wondering if he was alright.

"I'll be fine," he replied, shaking his head.

"Thank goodness he did not hit you," sighed Hermione, looking up.

"Your bloody lucky, mate," added Ron, also looking up.

Harry followed their gaze and spotted what made his friends slightly shaken: the hole. A hole as large as a fist was now visible in the stones of the wall. Harry gaped at the sight, shocked at the shear strength of the boy. He then realized something else: he was further down Edward's like list.


	31. Chapter 31: Drawing the Line

_Author's Note: We have officially passed 100 reviews! Hurray! I'm so happy! _

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray-Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy_

_**Chapter **__**Thirty One: Drawing the Line**_

Two weeks into April, the tension in the group grew even more. Edward still refused to talk to them about Hohenheim. Also, his attitude seemed more tensed as he received and sent more letters every week, worrying his friends. As for the others, Allen also seemed more occupied. According to him and to the number of times he disappeared during the day, the akuma attacks were increasing regularly. For Link, since he was in his last year, the courses started to pile up, preparing them for their N.E.W.T.s exams at the end of the year. He stressed every night through mountains of homework and reports, knowing he was not at all as good as Edward who could do them easily.

As the seventh years, the fifths were also getting more homework than usual, keeping them busy all through the weekends. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki spent most of heir time in the library, studying together. The same could be said for Allen and the other sixth graders.

Daisuke, on the other hand, being he only one in fourth, seemed to have the lightest work load. However, this being said, he had a lot more free time, contrary to his friends. He had tried to spend some time with the Sohmas and Tohru but he quickly realized that he could not help them seeing as he had no idea what they were studying. The same situation happened with Allen and Link. He avoided Edward which, finally, left him pretty much alone during those two weeks.

One chilly Saturday morning, the lonely red head was sitting at the top of the astronomy tower, sketching whatever came to mind. Even though the wind blew strongly up high, he did not mind. He was wrapped in a warm cloak, his own ruby red scarf around his neck instead of the Hufflepuff's yellow and black which clashed with his bright red hair. His hands were also covered by fingerless gloves and were quickly moving over the page, tracing lines and curves, creating a drawing he had in his head.

However, his thought slowly drifted from the paper in front of him towards his friends. His hand slowed to a stop and his gaze wandered towards the cloudy sky. _This is getting worse every day that passes by,_ he thought sadly. _Without realizing it, we're slowly drifting apart… We only see each other during the meals and even then, we barely talk._ He sighed and looked back down at his sketchbook.

The drawing he had started was a sketch of all of his friends. Tohru was in the middle, seeing as she was the only girl. She was smiling, her head titled to the side, leaning on Kyo who had his arm around her shoulders. Behind them stood Allen, laughing, one of his hands behind his head. Yuki stood next to him, smiling softly as he always did. On Allen's other side, Link laughed as well, bending down and leaning on Edward's shoulder. The other blond smiled as well, eyeing the taller blond boy.

Daisuke looked over the unfinished sketch and sighed. He kept staring at it, thinking how much he missed the times they would just hang around and laugh at anything and everything. _Why? Why can't those times come back?_ He thought sadly, rubbing his eyes.

"What is wrong Niwa? Done with this life?" asked a voice in front of the red head, surprising him.

Daisuke looked up quickly but a gust of wind obscured his vision. He covered his eyes and, once the wind dies down, he lowered his arm slowly. He gasped in surprise at who was standing in front of him on the roof of the astronomy tower.

"Maybe I can help you end it," laughed the man with long blond hair and golden eyes as he flew towards the red head.

"Krad," gasped Daisuke, tossing himself to the side to avoid the angel's attack.

As he jumped out of the way, his sketchbook fell out of his hands and toppled over the edge of the tower, its paper scattering in the wind. Daisuke stood up quickly and faced Krad, slightly scared. He was scared since he did not know how he would be able to turn into Dark to face the other angel.

"You're not going to transform into Dark, Niwa?" asked Krad, slowly approaching.

Daisuke did not answer but side stepped away from the angel, making sure never to get to close to the edge, letting Krad trap him. The red head reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the angel, his only defence against his enemy.

"Now Niwa, do you really think you can stop me with your little magic?" asked Krad, laughing.

"You won't beat me," whispered Daisuke, trying to sound brave.

"Just watch and be disappointed," laughed the angel once again, charging in Daisuke's direction.

Daisuke brought up his wand and shouted a spell in Krad's direction. The angel got hit and fell onto the roof, skidding to a halt a few feet away from the red head. Daisuke took a step back but stumbled, realizing that the edge was right behind him. He moved forward slightly and went to side step the fallen angel. However, Krad grabbed his ankle, making him trip to the side. Daisuke landed painfully on his right arm, inches from the edge of the roof, losing his wand in the process. The wind around them picked up making Krad kept his wings closed for fear of being pushed off.

Daisuke tried to free his ankle but the angel's grip was too tight. Krad pulled Daisuke towards him, grabbing his other leg as well. The red head struggled to get free, trying to kick the angel but without success. He searched the roof for his wand but he could not spot it anywhere.

"Stop struggling Niwa. It will be less painful if you don't," growled Krad, pulling the red head closer.

"No!" yelled Daisuke, kicking once again and hitting the angel's shoulder.

Krad yelled out and his grip on one of the red head's legs loosened. Daisuke was able to twist onto his back and aimed for Krad's stomach. However, the angel recovered more quickly than Daisuke had thought and stopped his attack. The enemy now had hold of both his legs once again but, this time, flipped him over.

Daisuke yelled out as he felt himself lift off the roof and realized he was falling further than the tiles. He grabbed the edge at the last minute with one hand as he dangled from the highest tower of the castle. He looked down, his heart beat increasing rapidly. He returned his attention to the roof, trying to reach it with his other hand.

"I don't think so Niwa," laughed Krad, kicking the hand away easily.

He placed his other foot on Daisuke's hand and pressed down gradually. Daisuke hissed in pain but refused to let go. Krad frowned and lifted his foot. Feeling the pressure leave, the red head risked a look at the angel, only to see his foot descending rapidly towards his hand, its heel aimed at Daisuke's fingers. When the heel hit, the student yelled out in pain and his fingers gave away.

Daisuke yelled as he fell quickly from the top of the tower. Wind rushed all around him, blinding him. He curled in a ball, nursing his throbbing hand. He shut is eyes tightly, scared to look around him. He kept falling, tears flying over him._ No, it can't end like this! It just can't!_ He thought desperately. _I don't want this to end!_

"Daisuke!"

The red head's eyes shot open, shock etched into his features.



Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were all in the library, studying and finishing their reports due for the coming week. They were all tired but they knew that, once they finished, they could relax afterwards without worry. They had chosen a table near the window even though Kyo complained that it might distract him. Yuki had rolled his yes while Tohru laughed, telling him they would keep him busy so he would not have time to look outside.

They had been studying for about two hours when something outside caught the red head's attention. He took a closer look and realized it was sheets of paper. He rushed to the window and opened it, surprising both Yuki and Tohru. They quickly joined him as he caught the flying papers from the wind's grasp.

"Where did they come from?" wondered Tohru looking through them.

Most of the papers were blank but some contained sketches and drawings. Kyo and Yuki both took a closer look at them and gasped, recognizing their friend's work.

"Daisuke!" they both exclaimed, surprising the girl with them.

She quickly looked outside once again and spotted some movement on top of the astronomy tower.

"Over there!" she cried, pointing at the highest point of the castle.

They all recognized the place and rushed out of the library, almost running into Madam Pince who had come over, wondering what the commotion was about.



Meanwhile, Allen had found Link and they were now both headed towards the Great Hall for an early lunch. They, as were the three younger students, tired and sick of all the homework they were given. As they walked, Allen stretched and yawned, making Link laughed quietly, looking over at his friend. As he did, he noticed something floating in the air outside the window next to the white haired boy.

"What is that?' wondered Link, opening the window quickly and catching a few papers.

He brought them in and looked over them. Only one was blank while the rest contained sketches and drawings.

"Those are Daisuke's!" exclaimed Allen, recognizing them.

Link quickly opened the window once again but it burst open once unlatched. It hit him hard on the face as he staggered back, bumping into Allen. Once he was steadied, they both looked out the window searched the grounds for their friend. When they could not see anything underneath them, they turned their attention to the towers and spotted two figures on the astronomy tower.

"Let's go!" cried Link, running down the corridor, Allen at his heels.



Edward sat in a chair near a window in the Ravenclaw tower. Even if there was a book in his hands, he was not reading it. He stared out the glass pane, listening to the gusty wind pound against it. Since his father had arrived and left suddenly, Edward had been receiving more and more papers from the military headquarters in Central.

He was annoyed since many of them were not about his mission. As a member of the military, he still needed to handle smaller conflicts happening in Amestris, Germany. He did not enjoy this one bit since it doubled his work load and reports.

"I need a break," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

When he looked up again, he spotted some papers flying around outside. He almost felt tempted not to catch them since he had seen enough of them for a year but curiosity got the better of him and he pulled a few inside. Almost all of them were blank except for the last one he had caught. It was a sketch of himself and all of his friends, everyone except for Daisuke. _He must have drawn this,_ he thought, surprised.

He looked out the window, the wind blowing his hair into his face. He squinted against the gusts and spotted two figures on top of the astronomy tower.

"Daisuke," he breathed, sprinting out of the Ravenclaw common room.



Link, Allen, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Edward all met at the bottom of the astronomy tower, surprised when they saw each other.

"I have a plan," started Edward, raising his voice to be heard over the gusting winds. "Link! Kyo! Yuki! Summon your brooms here! Allen! Summon Link's sword! Tohru! Summon Kyo's katana!"

They all did as they were ordered and they waited impatiently.

"When they come, this is what we'll do!" yelled Edward once again, explaining his plan to the others.



"Daisuke!"

The red head's eyes shot open, shock etched into his features. Falling next to him were both Link and Allen, the younger student riding behind the blond one on his broom. The white haired boy smiled at him and jumped off the broom. Daisuke gasped at the action. Allen activated his left arm, turning it into a giant claw as he caught Daisuke with his right arm. The momentum formed by the Slytherin student when he jumped was enough to push them both towards the tower. When they hit it, Allen dug into the side with his claw, slowing down their descendant but not stopping it: they still needed to reach to bottom of the tower.

Meanwhile, after Allen had jumped, Link changed his course and flew towards the top of the tower. He was joined by both Yuki and Kyo, both of them taking a spot on either side of the older student. At Kyo's waist was attached his wooden katana which he had magically enhanced to make it stronger. On Link's back was strapped his Master Sword, the same one he had used previously against Krad. Yuki, on the other hand, did not have any weapons with him except for his wand.

Once they reached the top, they realized how powerful the wind was and had difficulty staying on their brooms.

"You'll pay for that Krad!" yelled Kyo, taking out his katana.

"You all make me laugh. I doubt you'll last that long up here with the wind!" taunted Krad, joining them in the air.

Link prepared his sword, ready to fight Krad off like he had the last time. However, he had not realized that being in the air was an advantage for Krad. The angel had no need to resort to sword fighting: he was much quicker than them with his wings. He proved this when he flew towards Kyo. The red head did not have any time to react when the angel rammed into his side, almost knocking him off his broom. Kyo tried to counter attack with his katana but Krad was already too far away.

"Damn it all!" yelled Link, flying off in the direction Krad went.

As the blond student approached the angel, the enemy swiftly back flipped over Link. The Gryffindor flew underneath, surprised by the angel's stunt. However, Krad made his sword materialize in his hand and swiped in the boy's direction.

"Link!" cried Kyo, trying to catch up.

However, before the sword hit, Yuki cast a protective spell, shielding his friend from the attack. Krad growled in frustration and glared at the Slytherin boy who still hovered near the tower roof. The angel, realizing that Yuki did not fly very well, seized this opportunity and flew towards him.

"Gotcha," whispered the Sohma.

Several feet from the student, Yuki quickly flew higher, surprising the angel. As he looked up, a blue light erupted underneath and a part of the roof became higher, hitting the angel in the stomach. Krad gasped for breath and looked down, spotting a grinning Edward at the top of the tower. However, before the angel could counterattack, he got hit in the back by Kyo's katana and then by the front by Link's sword. The angel yelled out and flew out of reach, higher in the sky.

"Mark my words, I'll get you someday. And Dark and his other half will pay dearly!" yelled Krad, taking off.



At the bottom of the tower, Allen and Daisuke reached it safely, the red head kneeling on the ground once his friend let go of him. The throbbing in his fingers had not stopped and he tried to keep his tears in check. Tohru knelt down next to him and pulled out her wand, performing healing spells on his wound.

A few minutes later, the three of them were joined by Yuki, Kyo, Link and Edward, the last one riding with his best friend. They all got off the brooms and joined their friends. They crowded around the red head, hundreds of question in their minds. However, under the tear streaked face, they were surprised to see a large smile.

"Why in the world are you smiling?" asked Edward, confused.

"I know I shouldn't be but… you're all here," replied Daisuke, smiling even more. "Even if it was to fight off Krad, all of you came. We're all here together again!"

They all looked at him, confused. Link knelt down behind the red head as Kyo knelt next to Tohru in front of him. Allen, whose arm returned to normal, stood behind the couple, Yuki next to him. Edward bent down, leaning on Link's shoulder. They all stared at the smiling red head as he looked at each of them.

"Daisuke, we still don't understand why you are smiling," repeated Yuki.

"These past few days, we've barely talked or been together," explained Daisuke, looking at each of them. "But, you're all here now, just like before."

"Daisuke," whispered Tohru, understanding what the red head meant.

"What I think we really need is a vacation," sighed Edward, leaning even more on Link's shoulder.

"Hey, watch it," laughed Link, almost falling over.

"But Ed's right," agreed Daisuke. "And I have an idea for Easter break."

"Does it involve staying in the castle?" asked Kyo sarcastically.

"No, but it does involve a portkey and an island some of us know very well," explained Daisuke, earning smiles from Yuki, Kyo and Tohru but confused ones from Link, Edward and Allen.


	32. Chapter 32: Niwa House

_Author's Note: The next chapter is finally up! Hurray! VAcation Time for the group and where did they go? Read and find out! Also, I would like to thank all the readers who have reviewed my story! Love all of ya!_

_**Disclaimers:**I do not own Harry Potter (though not in this chapter...) D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruit BAsket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

__

**Enjoy!**

_**Thirty Two: Niwa House**_

The first stop on the group's Easter break, where Daisuke had suggested the previous week, was the Niwa residence. Allen, Daisuke, Edward, Link, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki arrived in the backyard a quarter past seven in the morning. A bit disoriented, they shakily got up and looked around at their surroundings while others picked up their bags.

"Dai!" cried a voice from the house behind them. "Sweety! You're back!"

Someone ran out of the house and enveloped the young red head tightly. Daisuke tried to respond to the welcome but had difficulty breathing. After a while, she let go and Daisuke took a long and deep breath. He stepped back a bit and smiled at the tall, light brown haired woman: Emiko Niwa, his mother.

"Good to see you mom," greeted Daisuke with a sincere smile on his face.

"I've missed you honey! I'm so glad you decided to come here for a few days! These must be your friends I met after your play!" Emiko faced the six other students and smile kindly. "Nice to see all of you again! Wait! I want to see if I can remember your names!"

She studied the six of them, a look of deep concentration on her face. Allen smiled warmly at her attempt to remember their names. _She's so considerate and caring,_ he thought happily. _I'm glad she accepted to welcome all of us to her home._ Tohru also looked at Emiko, hoping to help her in any way possible. However, she could not actually figure out how so she just looked kindly at the mother. After a moment, Emiko snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Alright, Tohru Honda," she pointed towards the girl who nodded cheerfully, making Emiko smile slyly. "Allen Walker." She then pointed to the white haired boy who also nodded in agreement. "Link Kokiri." She motioned towards the tall blond boy who gave her two thumbs up which she returned. "Wait, don't tell me…," she looked at both Sohmas thinking hard. "Yuki," pointing to the Slytherin student, "Kyo", pointing to the Gryffindor student. They both nodded in agreement at her statement. "And how can I forget Edward Elric?" She asked, looking at the last member of the group.

"Thank you for inviting us here," addressed Edward in Japanese with a small bow.

"Ed?" asked Kyo, staring at the blond boy in shock, as did the rest of the group. "When in the world did you learn Japanese?"

"Yuki's been helping me and I'm teaching him Spanish," replied Edward in English. "I'm still learning though."

"But you still know a lot for someone who started a short time ago," added Yuki in Japanese however.

"Wait, not that fast!" cried Edward in English. "I only understood time and… Who are you calling short?"

"Ed," sighed Yuki, switching back to English from then on, "I said 'short time'. There was nothing about your height in that phrase."

"What is all that noise?" asked someone from inside the house while opening the back door. There stood a short, old man with spiky grey hair, watching the scene before him. "Dai, it's been a while."

"Grandpa!" cried Daisuke, picking up his bag and running towards the old man.

"They're here already?" asked a third person. He, like Daisuke and his grandfather, had spiky hair, though his was dark brown instead of red or grey.

"Of course Kosuke!" cheered Emiko, motioning for the six friends to enter the house as well.

"It's nice to meet all of you," greeted Kosuke, moving aside to let the group inside.

"It's good to be back, Dad," agreed Daisuke, walking up to the man.

"Kyu! Kyu!" a white fur ball jumped from one of the bags and landed on the man, greeting him happily.

"It's good to see you too, With," laughed Kosuke, holding the small white rabbit in his hands.

"Kyu!"

With jumped down from Kosuke's arms and ran up to Yuki, leaping into his arms instead. The Niwas looked at the little white rabbit that cuddled in the boy's arms, surprised. However, Emiko ushered the group inside where they were met with the sweet smell of muffins baking in the oven.

"Is anybody hungry?" asked Emiko, opening the oven to check on the food that was cooking.

"Yes, we are!" cheered the group.

They sat at the table and Emiko pulled out the tray of muffins from the oven, the smell even more sweet than before. It made both Allen's and Edward's stomach growl in response.

"To-To! Can you come and help me?" called Emiko through the kitchen door in Japanese.

"Yes ma'am!" replied a high, young woman's voice from the next room.

Shortly after, a fourth person arrived in the room to greet the guests. She was a short, young woman with short, light grey hair and large lavender eyes. Considering what she was wearing, Daisuke's friends figured she was the maid of the house.

"Daisuke! It's been to long! I've missed you!" she cried happily, hugging the young boy.

"Nice to see you too To-To!" laughed Daisuke.

"And who are your friends?" she asked, looking at all of them.

"Right, Dad, Grampa and To-To never met all of you," remembered the red head, turning to his friends. "Tohru Honda, Yuki and Kyo Sohma, Link Kokiri, Allen Walker and Edward Elric."

"Nice to meet all of you!" cheered To-To before going over to Emiko to help her.

"Oh, Dai, sweety," called his mother while getting some plates and glasses from the cupboard, "we were supposed to get something in the mail today. Can you go see if it arrived?"

"Sure mom," replied the red head, getting up and heading towards the front door.

Once he left the room, Emiko pulled out a small device from her pocket and pressed the top button. Kosuke sighed when he noticed this while Daisuke's grandfather laughed silently. Fifty-five seconds later, Daisuke reappeared at the doorway of the kitchen, out of breath, gripping the mail tightly.

"Mom…," he managed to breath out, "What in the world was that for?"

"Oh sweety! You beat your old record! I'm so proud!" cheered Emiko, holding up the small device she had pulled out earlier: a stopwatch.

"Emiko, I don't believe you made him do that right after he arrived," sighed Kosuke once again.

"What did Daisuke just do?" asked Edward, curious.

"You don't want to know," sighed Daisuke, making him resemble his father even more.

"You all know about the Niwa family secret, right?" asked Daisuke's grandfather, eyeing each one of them.

"Yes, we do," replied Edward.

"Then you know that becoming a phantom thief is a lot of hard work. You need training."

"So I set up traps for Dai to avoid in the entrance hallway," added Emiko, smiling broadly. "And he just avoided all of them! I'm so proud!"

"You set up traps in your own home?" asked Link, surprised.

"But they are only on when Daisuke has to pass by them. I deactivate them afterwards!" reassured Emiko, smiling at all of them. "Maybe you would like to try one day!"

"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea," thought Kosuke out loud.

"Nonesense. If they want to, they are welcome to try!"

All the friends looked at each other and then at Daisuke who had now regained his breath and took a seat at the table once again. He was shaking his head, warning them not to try. However, two of his friends had a different opinion in mind.

"I'd like to try," replied Edward and Link at the same time.

Everyone stared at them but Emiko's smile grew larger. Even Daisuke was surprised by the older boys' idea about wanting to try to pass all the traps in the narrow hallway that led to their front door.

"Alright, both of you will start outside the front door, one at a time and we will time you to see how fast you can make it to the kitchen. Beware of any traps on the way!" explained Emiko happily.

The two boys nodded and were led by Daisuke's mother outside. During that time, the grandfather ushered them all to another room. They followed, bringing their snack with them, wondering what they were going to do. The room they were led in was small but filled with monitors of almost every room in the house. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Allen all stared at the display, amazed. They then spotted Emiko, Link and Edward on one of the monitors, outside the house.

"Wait thirty seconds and the first one can enter alright?" explained Emiko as she reentered the house, a smile on her face.

Soon after, she had joined the rest of the group in the small room, stopwatch at hand. Once Link opened the front door, she started the timer.

"Now, what in the world could she have put?" asked Link to himself, advancing along the corridor.

His question was quickly answered when the floor underneath his feet opened. He started to fall before he grabbed onto the backside of the hole, flipping back on. _This is weird,_ he though as he jumped over the hole and continued on his way, as quickly as possible. He then stepped on a sensor. He only realized afterwards when poles successively burst out of the wall on both sides. He dived forward, rolling away from the incoming projectiles. After many other traps, he finally made it to the kitchen door, out of breath. He turned the handle and opened it, water splashing all over him from above.

"Great," he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"Not bad Link," congratulated Emiko, returning to the kitchen, stopwatch in hand. "You managed to pass mostly all the traps in a minute and fifteen seconds."

"Let's see if Edward can beat that time," laughed Link, still slightly out of breath.

Emiko nodded and headed towards the front door after motioning to Link to join the others in the other room. Once Emiko reached the front door, she heard Edward's voice but he was not alone. Also, for some reason, he had an accent she had not known he talked with previously. _What in the world is happening out there?_ She wondered, hesitating before opening the door, trying to listen to the conversation.

When Link had reached the small room, his was surprised by the amount of security cameras the Niwa house possessed. He took a spot next to Yuki and To-To handed him a towel to dry up with. He thanked her and turned his attention to the monitors. He spotted the one that surveyed outside the front door and stood there shocked.



When Link had entered the house, Edward had waited patiently for Emiko to return to tell him it was his turn to try and pass the traps. However, as he waited, he had not expected to be addressed by a passer by.

"Excuse me? Are you waiting for something?" asked a girl in Japanese.

Edward had half understood the question and was about to reply when he realized who had asked the question. He recognized the short, light brown hair and brown eyes of Riku Harada from their encounter during the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts. Thankfully, she did not seem to recognize him.

"Pardon? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites," he explained in fluent French, confusing the girl and making him smile mentally.

"I'm sorry, I do not speak French," she hurriedly explained in English.

"But you speak English it seems," he countered in a strong French accent, this time, in English.

"I'm sorry. I took it for granted you knew Japanese seeing you are Japan."

"And yet there are always tourists who do not speak a language but still go visit other countries."

"You are right about that," she replied, turning a slight shade of red from embarrassment. "Then, are you waiting for someone?"

"I just came to visit."

"You know the Niwas?"

"Yes, is that wrong?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why ask?"

"I was just curious. I know them as well. My name is Riku Harada by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Riku waited, staring at the short blond boy in front of her. She waited for a while, expecting him to reply with his name though he never did. She stared awkwardly at her bike handles, unsure of what to say. However, neither of them had to think of something since the door opened, revealing a smiling Emiko on the other side.

"Oh! Al! You're finally here! It's been a long time since you came to visit!" she cried happily, hugging the surprised blond.

"Oui! Ca fait longtemps!" he replied in French, keeping up the act. "Je vous ai manque!"

"You will have to stop speaking in French while you're here though. Or you will have to teach us!"

"I will make the sacrifice," laughed Edward, knowing that they were ignoring Riku behind them.

"Well, I'll be off," called the girl, realizing she was no longer needed. "It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Niwa."

"You too Riku," replied Emiko, slightly less cheerily than she had greeted Edward.

"Maybe I'll see you later Al," added Riku, taking off on her bike.

Once she was out of sight, Emiko and Edward looked at each other. The short boy blinked a few times and titled his head to the side. The mother looked down, her hand still on his shoulder. After a moment, they both burst out laughing.

"I hope you don't call me by my brother's name during this vacation," laughed Edward after a moment.

"And I hope you just stick to talking in English or Japanese during this time," replied Emiko in the same tone. "Alright, thirty seconds and you come in, got it?"

"Sure thing."



The next day, the group decided to head to an amusement park situated on the other side of town. Daisuke led them through the small streets and then, on the right train. It took them about three quarters of an hour to reach their destination and they were all excited, especially the three boys who had never been to an amusement park in their whole lives: Link, Edward and Allen. When Tohru, Daisuke, Yuki and Kyo found this information out, the two first ones almost freaked out. However, they managed to calm down enough to arrange the outing the next day.

In addition, one of Daisuke's friends from his old school had caught wind of the red head's return to town for a few days. As a result, they were meeting him at the entrance to the park. It just happened that it would make the entire day easier since the rides were four or two by row and they were only seven to start with. Adding an extra person was a great idea.

"But, can we not sit in the front for the big rides?" asked Tohru softly as they waited in line to buy their tickets.

"Of course, you and Kyo can sit further back but Link, Edward and Allen are surely sitting in the front for the first one!" declared Daisuke happily.

"Daisuke!" yelled someone at the entrance of the amusement park as the group was next in line to buy their tickets. "You're really here!"

The next thing the red head knew, someone had latched onto him, threatening to topple over at any second. However, Daisuke was able to steady himself and stood firmly on both feet while the person who jumped him landed back on the floor. The boy in question had short, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He was slightly taller than the red head but still shorter than Link and Kyo. He looked over at Daisuke, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"It's been too long Daisuke! Are these your friends from your other school? Introduce me!" cheered the newcomer as the others paid for their ticket as well as the red head's.

"Of course," agreed Daisuke as the group finished with the tickets and headed towards the entrance. "Takeshi, I would like you to meet Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Allen, Link and Edward. Everyone, this is Takeshi, my best friend from my old school."

"That's me!" cheered the boy, leading the way towards the first ride. "Now, I hear that three of you have never been to an amusement park before?" The boys concerned nodded their heads sadly. "Great, I can document to whole thing! Say cheese!"

Before they knew what happened, they heard a light click and a flash played across their eyes. They blinked a few times and spotted Takeshi a few feet away, holding a camera in one of his hands while the other pointed to the ride right next to the entrance.

"First ride: the biggest and fastest roller coaster here! Let's go!"

"I pity all three of you!' laughed Daisuke, following his friend. "You have to go on the first row!"

"You're joining us there!" yelled Link, catching up to the two.

"Nope, Daisuke's with me in the second row. I hate the first," replied Takeshi once they reached the line.

However, they did not have to wait to long since they had paid extra to get a fast pass to almost all the best rides. Therefore, they stood in line for only a few minutes before they got in another line to take their seats. Link, Allen and Edward were pushed towards the first row, closely followed by Yuki as Kyo, Tohru, Daisuke and Takeshi as they went towards the second row. Once the ride arrived and the previous people debarked, the eight of them took their seats after placing their bags on the other side to take once it was done.

"Ready everyone!" cheered Takeshi as he placed the only security factor into position: a single round, yellow, plastic bar, which locked onto your lap.

"I don't believe I'm doing this," whispered Edward, eyeing the security measure carefully.

"Just don't squeeze it took hard," whispered Link, motioning to his friend's right hand.

"I'll try not to," he replied, taking a deep breath.

A buzzer sounded and they heard the soft click of the security features lock into place. A voice sounded from the intercom, wishing them a fun ride and it started moving. It slowly ascended the rails at a seventy-degree angle, making most of them lean back in their seats.

Tohru had closed her eyes and held on tightly to the bar. Kyo seemed extremely relaxed and he had even placed his hand on the girl's, trying to comfort her. Next to them, Daisuke took a few deep breaths to steady his heartbeat. Even though he enjoyed these rides, the short time before it actually began still rendered him somewhat nervous. Takeshi on the other hand, bounced slightly in his seat, eager to reach the top.

In the first row, Edward stared at the top of the rails, which slowly got closer. He was actually amazed how high they could build a single ride. Inside him, he felt almost excited about seeing how fast it could actually go. Link, on the other hand, eyed the top and his grip tightened on the bar. Usually, he was not nervous but this was the first time on a roller coaster and he did not know what to expect. Next to him, Allen sat calmly, his hands positioned near the handles of the bar, ready to latch on if he realized he felt safer that way. Lastly, Yuki smiled, happy that they were finally having some fun.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the top of the rails. The ride followed their descent and slowly faced the ground. However, the group did not realize how long the ride actually was and found that they were staring the long drop for a prolonged period of time. Tohru had yet to open her eyes while the others stared wide eyed at what lay in front of them. Without warning, the ride dropped suddenly and at an extremely fast speed.

The group felt the sudden pull upwards and could not stop a yell from escaping their mouths. Even with her eyes closed, Tohru shrieked as she felt herself drop. Kyo screamed with joy, as did Takeshi. The red head kept one hand on Tohru's while the other floated on top of him. Takeshi had let go of both hands with swayed in the air. Daisuke still held on but a loud laugh escape his mouth as they neared the ground before taking the next hill.

In the front row, Edward's idea of the ride completely changed once he saw the distance. He howled in fear but could not stop himself from looking at the ground in front of them. Link had automatically let go of the bar and yelled loudly, having a lot of fun. Allen's reaction resembled Edward's but he still let go of the bar, challenging himself to see how far he could push his fear. Yuki's smile grew even more as he laughed loudly, all while holding on to the bar, an automatic reaction: he still needed to feel secure.

Once the ride was finished and they had passed over the last of the many hills, less than a minute had elapsed. However, for many of them, that one minute felt like an eternity. When the ride slowed down to round the last corner to a stop, the eight front passengers wore many different reactions. Link, Kyo and Takeshi were the ones in the best shape and they were hoping they could repeat the ride later on. After them, Yuki, Daisuke and Allen were smiling. However, they were not hoping to do the same one once again. Tohru had opened her eyes and was smiling broadly; even she had been terrorized during the one minute of the ride. Edward, on the other hand, stared straight ahead; his tight grip on the bar had not loosened since the beginning. His heart pounded in his chest and he breathed in a few times to calm himself.

"Let do that again!" cheered Takashi as they went down the long trail leading to the exit.

"No!" yelled Edward, stopping in his tracks.

"You were scared?" asked Takeshi, eyeing the older blond boy smugly.

"No… No, I wasn't," growled Edward as they descended the last part of the route, avoiding eye contact with his friends.

"Look! There are pictures!" cheered Tohru, running off towards a stand where, in deed, there were pictures of when the ride descended the first large hill.

There were many screens but the first one had a picture of the two first rows, meaning the group of eight. Upon seeing the shot, they all laughed at their reactions. Most of them had weird faces and they saw how scared Edward and Tohru actually were while the ride went down. However, they still decided to buy the picture as a memory of Link's, Allen's and Edward's first time on a roller coaster.

"Next ride!" cheered Takeshi, running towards another line.

This time, once the group saw the actual ride, all of their eyes widened. Unlike the first roller coaster, this one went around, upside down and sideways. As they waited, they eyed the ride itself. The passenger sat on a few benches, a safety bar passing over each shoulder. However, they noticed that, unlike the previous ride, the rails on this one were over them. This meant that the passengers' feet hung in the air.

"You've got to be kidding me," whispered Edward, watching the ride start and hearing the yells of the passengers.

"This is going to be exciting!" cheered Takeshi as they headed towards the second and third row.

"Can someone knock some sense into me to not go on this," sighed Edward. "Or knock the sense out of me."

He felt a light punch on his right arm and looked towards the side at Daisuke. The red head gave him a reassuring smile and motioned for his friend to take a seat on the ride.

"Next time, the other arm will do the trick," laughed the blond boy. "You'll probably have a slight bruise on your knuckles now."

"I forgot," sighed the red head, rubbing his hand.

The group waited in line and then took their seats. This time, they had chosen the third and fourth row to spare Edward another trauma. In the third sat Takeshi, Link, Allen and Edward since the three first ones were the most excited about the ride. Behind them sat Daisuke, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. The girl had relaxed a bit but she had warned the boys that if she were to open her eyes, she would not sit on the edge, having a clear view of the height and speed. This is why she sat between her two best friends, already feeling more secure.

The rest of the morning passed like this. Finding a ride, waiting, teasing Edward about each one, getting on, having the time of their lives on each and teased Edward even more afterwards when he got off each ride, completely shaken.

For the eight of them, they all had their preferred ride and they decided that, a while after lunch, they would go the favorites of each. For Takeshi, it was clearly the first ride: the fastest and longest. For Tohru, she had preferred a smaller and confusing one where each cart could fit four people. Then, it would take them along a high path, making step turns and descents. Out of all the rides, this is the one she had willingly kept her eyes open. For Link, it was the third ride. One that one, the cart was pulled backwards, extremely high and released, making three full turns before heading up another steep incline. Once it was near the top, it was released and they did the whole ride backwards. As for Kyo's favorite, he had enjoyed one of the last rides they had tried. On it, they were strapped securely as it moved up. Once at the top, it titled forward, making them face the ground, parallel to it. Afterwards, it flipped three times. It restarted but this time, backwards.

Daisuke on the other hand, preferred something at bit more related to himself and his other half. On this ride, they all were seated separately, in giant bird shaped carts. As they started to turn, the ride itself turned, leaving the ground and lifting them high off the ground. Even if it got most of them very dizzy, Daisuke had enjoyed it immensely, since it reminded him of when his other half flew. For Allen, he had chosen the shortest yet scariest ride. They were seated around a tall pillar and, once the buzzer sounded, they were blasted up and dropped suddenly down many times. Yuki, on the other hand, had preferred the second ride where their feet hung in the air. Finally, for Edward, he had chosen one of the least scary rides. They were seated in a large circle, which started turning and then rocking back and forth. It continued until it was parallel to the ground, stopping the rotation momentarily.

They found a restaurant and ordered a light lunch since most of them did not have an appetite for anything large or they were afraid that it might come up later on after one of the rides. As they ate, Tohru spotted a small booth at the end of the circle of restaurants. In it, she watched as a family dressed up in old costumes and took a picture.

"Um… would anyone like to do that afterwards?" she asked softly, unsure of the boys' response as she pointed towards the booth.

The boys looked in that direction and saw another group sit down for a picture.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" cheered Allen as everyone agreed.

They finished their meal and went over to the line next to the booth, waiting their turn. As they did, they looked over the other pictures, which had been taken and realized they all had a western theme. Most of them liked the pictures where the people in them seem to be wanted criminals, all with bags of money around them. They decided it would be funnier like that.

Once it was their turn, the boys were given suits to put on while Tohru was given a dress and ushered towards a changing area. Once they were all changed, the photographer gave them accessories and placed them on and around the bench. Tohru sat in the middle, holding a pack of dynamite. On her right sat Kyo, his back leaning on her, a shotgun held loosely in his hands. On her right sat Allen, in the same position as Kyo, a cowboy hat placed on his head, a pistol in one hand and a bag of money in the other.

In front, between Tohru and Kyo and between Tohru and Allen, knelt Takeshi and Edward. They both wore larger, dark cowboy hats and they both held shotguns. However, Takeshi wanted to be slightly different and was handed a whiskey bottle, which he held proudly. Next to them were piled bags, which supposedly contained money, and sticks of dynamite spread on top of the bags.

Standing in the back were Link, Yuki and Daisuke, the tall blond boy in the middle. They were positioned as a symmetrical reflection of the three in the front, meaning Yuki and Daisuke both had their back towards Link. Only Link decided to hold a shotgun while Daisuke held a large bag of money and Yuki held two pistols, one in each hand.

Once everyone was ready, the photographer took one picture of them being serious while the next one, they were all smiling. The photographer told them that it would take an hour to develop and that, if they wished, they could pick it up when they were done with their rides. In addition, they all decided to purchase an extra, smaller version so that could all have one with them.

By the end of the day, they were exhausted but happy. This time, they were teasing Kyo instead of Edward since they had decided that, after lunch, they try one of the rides, which landed with a giant splash, soaking the passengers and those waiting on the bridge. However, they neglected to tell Kyo this. Once the water splashed all around them, soaking him to the bone, he swore to kill anybody who suggested they go on it once again.

They made their way back to the booth to get their pictures, all excited to see how they turned out. When the clerk came back with the copies, they all circled around Tohru who held the bigger picture. They all laughed happily upon seeing it.

"This is great," commented Allen, looking at each of them on the sepia colored picture.

"And it makes one heck of a memory," added Link, also looking at the picture.

"A memory of an unforgettable day," continued Yuki.

"You're all saps," muttered Takeshi, making all of them laugh out loud.

_**Author's Note**: By the way, that amusement park actually exists! Rides and all!_


	33. Chapter 33: Beach House

_Author's Note: I'm really really sorry about not updating earlier. I have been extremelly busy these past few weeks. Therefore, here is an extra long chapter for all of you readers to enjoy! I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, DGray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter **__**Thirty Three: Beach House**_

Two days later, the group landed in the middle of a living room. Once again, they were disoriented when they picked themselves of the floor. At a distance, they could make out the soft call of the seagulls outside and waves slowly breaking on the shore. Edward looked out from the nearest window and stared in awe at the sight before him. The clear blue sea spread in front of the beach house and the almost white sand stretched across the shore for miles on both sides. He kept staring for a minute before his friends realized what he was doing.

"You've never seen the ocean before?" asked Link, looking out the window with the other blond boy.

Edward aimlessly shook his head but then realized suddenly what he had just done. He backed away from the window quickly and went to pick up his bag.

"It's alright Ed. I had the same reaction the first time I saw an ocean," reassured Tohru, smiling broadly.

"It's a bit embarrassing though," whispered the concerned boy. "I've traveled so much with my bother and I know so much but I have never seen the Pacific nor the Atlantic oceans… It's a bit contradictory for me."

"Ed," sighed Link, leaning his head on the window in desperation, "we are not at school so refrain from using such logic here. We're on vacation!"

Edward stared at the Gryffindor, narrowing his eyes and frowning. Link noticed this and stared back in defiance. The others stood there, worried that the two would start another fight. However, they gaped openly when both of them laughed uncontrollably afterwards, their serious faces completely gone.

"Let's go drop our bags in our rooms before the girls come," suggested Daisuke, picking up his bag.

"I call a room with Edward!" cried Link, running to get his bag.

"Saying it like that, I'll pass," remarked the concerned blond boy, also reaching for his items.

"Don't worry, there's enough beds for everyone," explained Yuki before Link could reply to the sarcastic comment. "The girls will have their on room and the boys will be split two to three. There will sadly be an extra bed since Allen couldn't come."

"It's true. It's too bad he had a mission to go on," sighed Tohru.

"Hey, remember what he said," interrupted Link, "We're to have fun even he isn't here with us physically. He did not want to ruin our vacation."

"He's right, let's get settled in then," suggested Yuki, making his way up the stairs to the bedrooms on the second floor of the beach house.

The first door they came across was the first bedroom. Link and Edward both took this one. The view gave way on the other side of the house: a lane of cherry blossoms in bloom. The room itself was simple with three beds, a dresser, a desk and an armoire. The rest made their way further down the corridor and stopped at the third door since the second led to one of the bathrooms. The second bedroom would be the girls' since it was the only one with a frontal view on the ocean itself. It was as simple as the first room with the same type of furniture. The remaining three boys headed to the last door which led to the last bedroom which they would share. Daisuke jumped onto his bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling, listening to the distant sounds of the waves. Yuki and Kyo unpacked some of their clothes and placed them in the armoire and the dresser respectively, leaving room in both for Daisuke.

"I'll go prepare a snack for everyone," suggested Yuki, leaving the room. "It will be ready in a few minutes, alright?"

"Sure, whatever," replied Kyo, following his cousin out the door.

This left Daisuke to lie on his bed, relaxing and enjoying some time of doing absolutely nothing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small note his mother had handed him before they had left his house. _Knowing mom, it's probably a job…,_ he thought sadly, unfolding the paper. _Damn it. I was right… After tomorrow at ten o'clock…. Great…_ Daisuke folded the paper and replaced it back into his pocket and sighed in desperation. _How am I supposed to transform into Dark if I don't have feelings for anyone right now…Dark, what are we to do? You'll have to figure this one out for yourself Dai…,_ replied the angel from inside the red head. Daisuke sighed once again and turned to the side, gazing out the open window as pink petals slowly floated in with the gentle breeze. He gradually got tired and finally closed his eyes, falling into a short nap.

"…suke? Daisuke? Wake up"

Daisuke slowly drifted back to reality when he felt someone gently shake his shoulder and call his name. He blinked a few times and noticed the sky outside the window had turned a dark orange. The sun was setting. He turned his head and spotted the person who woke him: Edward.

"Come on sleepy head. Dinner is ready and the girls are here," explained the blond boy, stepping away to let Daisuke get off his bed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, right. How long did I sleep?" he asked, standing and stretching.

"About three hours I think," replied Edward, heading towards the door and waiting for his friend.

"Wow… I never took a nap that long!" exclaimed Daisuke, reaching for a sweater from his bag and putting it on. "Alright, I'm ready."

He joined Edward and they both descended towards the dinning room. As they approached, Daisuke could make out the scent of fried fish and rice that filled the house, coming from the kitchen. _It's a good thing Tohru can cook. We may have had to order out each night if she didn't,_ thought Daisuke, spotting the girl from the kitchen door in her apron and filling the separate bowls of white rice.

As the two boys entered the dinning room, Daisuke spotted the two girls who were joining them for their stay at the Sohma's beach house. One of them had long, wavy black hair and dark, piercing eyes. She was looking at the two boys already sitting at the table without saying a word. In addition, her ensemble was completely composed of dark colors, especially black. The girl who sat next to her was almost the complete opposite. She had long blond, straight hair, her bangs covering the side of her face and almost her hazel eyes. She was having a very loud discussion with the red head already at the table: Kyo. However, the conversation ended when they spotted Edward and Daisuke arrive in the room.

"So, you're another of Tohru's friends?" asked the blond girl, standing up. "Arisa Uotani, nice to meet you."

"Daisuke Niwa," replied the red head, bowing slightly.

He was actually a bit surprised that Arisa spoke English as well as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. He realized that they all had English as a standard course in their school. At his old one, English was optional with German. He had preferred to take the first one since it was an international language. It had nothing to do with him going to Hogwarts later on.

"Your waves as similar to the Sohmas but, in a way, still different," remarked the other girl in a soft, calm voice while staring intently at the red head. "I'm Saki Hanajima."

"Nice to meet you," replied Daisuke shakily, trying not the act different in front of her.

_There is no way she can figure out about Dark...,_ he thought, taking a seat next to Edward and Arisa. Unlike his house, the Sohma's dinning room table was a traditional Japanese style which meant they sat on cushions at the low table and not on chairs.

"Dinner is ready!" cheered Tohru, entering the room with a tray of food, followed by Yuki with another tray.

"Thanks Tohru! This looks great!" exclaimed Daisuke, looking at the amount of food the two had brought.

"Yuki helped as well," explained Tohru smiling.

"So the Prince can cook? I've just learned something new," teased Arisa eyeing the concerned Sohma while Link, Edward and Daisuke stared at her, confused.

"Prince?" repeated Link, serving himself a bowl of white rice.

"You don't know?" asked Arisa, shocked. "I thought they would have sent him millions of letters by now…"

"Yuki?" exclaimed Edward, trying not to spit out the food he had started to eat.

"Oh, so you do know," said Arisa, seeming relieved. "He used to be nicknamed the Prince at our school. The girls were so devastated when he had to leave," she explained sarcastically. "It was funny watching moan around for a week."

"Yes, quite amusing," agreed Saki in her monotone voice while carefully eating her fish and rice. "But do not worry, we have not told them you have come back for a few days."

"Thank you," uttered Yuki, letting out a sigh of relief.

During dinner, Daisuke noticed that he spent a lot of time looking towards his right. At first, he did not understand why. He kept conversation and laughed at the jokes but something deep inside of him felt strange but he could explain it.

"Who wants to play a game of cards afterwards?" suggested Tohru as she picked up the empty plates.

"Yes! I can beat carrot top again!" cheered Arisa, pointing at Kyo.

"In your dreams!" challenged the red head, standing up.

"They will soon become reality!" exclaimed the blond girl, also standing up.

"Never in this life time!"

"Watch me!"

Daisuke, Edward and Link all stared at the duo yell at each other while Tohru and Yuki picked up the empty plates and Saki pulled out a book to read. Once Yuki and Torhu returned, they took their seats at the table. Yuki just shook his head at the two who continued to fight while Tohru smiled warmly, completely used to this reaction from both her friends.

"Why don't I go get a deck of cards?" suggested Tohru after a few more minutes.

"Wait Tohru, I'll get them and then show the carrot head how bad he's going to lose!" yelled Arisa, keeping her eye on Kyo while moving towards the stairs.

However, she had forgotten about the cushion she had been sitting on and tripped over it. Sadly, her fall did not land her on the floor but on top of a certain red head who sat next to her. Daisuke lay flat on his back with Arisa's hair covering his face. She, on the other hand, lay on top of him, her face buried in his chest. Daisuke's face became as red as his hair when he realized what had happened. Arisa slowly got up and shook her head. She then also noticed her position and quickly tried to get off. Daisuke was quicker and slid back.

"Sorry...," he breathed, embarrassed by the position they were in.

"Sorry about that," replied Arisa, kneeling in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Ya…, sure. But I think… I think I'll pass on playing," he explained, already running up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

He raced to the end of the hallway and quickly closed the door of his room behind him. He stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He felt his clothes had gotten tighter and that his hair had grown a few inches. He was sure that it was no longer red but dark purple. He was even sure that his eyes no longer had their ruby color but were know amethyst. He now understood the feeling he could not place during dinner. He had a fallen for Arisa and his feelings for her changed him back into Dark.



_How can this happen? I just met her!_ Thought Daisuke frantically, as his other half took a seat on the bed.

"Come on Daisuke," whispered Dark, looking out the window. "It happens, just live with it. At least I can finally come out again."

_But how are you going to change back! You don't have feelings for Risa anymore! You can't stay out forever. Saki and Arisa will find out about our secret!_ Dark silently laughed at his other half's ranting. He knew when Daisuke had mentioned the blond girl's name, his face turned as red as his hair once again.

"Calm down Dai," whispered Dark, making sure whoever had come upstairs could not hear him. "I can't stay out for that long. Remember last time we tried? Both of us were in bad shape. We'll probably change back once you fall asleep or something."

_Oh no…,_ sighed Daisuke, making Dark wonder what was wrong. _I took a long nap this afternoon and I'm not at all tired… Ah! This is horrible!_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Dark got up quickly. He faced the door unsure of whom it could be. Daisuke shook silently from inside Dark, scared that it was one of the girls. Dark tried to calm himself but his other half's reactions were not helping him concentrate. Once the person knocked again, Dark distinguished a harder sound when the person's knuckles hit the wood. Relieved, he walked towards the door and opened it a crack, peering outside.

"Took you long enough," whispered Edward. "Let me in, I'm alone."

Dark narrowed his eyes at the short blond boy but still let him in. Once Edward squeezed inside the room, Dark quickly shut the door.

"So, this is why you ran away," stated the older boy, eyeing Dark.

"Yup. I'm finally able to come out!" he cheered softly, stretching to emphasize his point.

"But how did it happen? I know Arisa fell on Daisuke and then he…, never mind."

"You figured it out?" asked Dark, surprised.

"I think your transformation is caused by feelings, no?" suggested Edward, crossing his arms and thinking.

"Something like that," he agreed. "It's actually caused by feelings of love, unrequited love to be exact."

"So, since Arisa surely cannot return Daisuke's feelings right now, he can transform into you whenever he wants?"

"Exactly."

"But what happens if she does fall in love with him? What happens to you?"

"There is a catch to that…," replied Dark, taking a seat on one of the beds. "She has to love Daisuke back while accepting that I'm his other half. Riku returned Daisuke's feelings once but would never if she found out I was also part of him."

"Alright," Edward also sat down and furrowed his brow, thinking about something else. "How do you change back?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" replied Dark mockingly, earning a glare from the blond boy. "I change back the same way Daisuke changes into me."

"So, this is a problem," thought Edward out loud.

"Not for now, I can't stay out for too long. I'll change back eventually, I hope," explained Dark.

"Alright then," Edward got up and headed towards the door. "I'll explain that you were not feeling well and went back to bed. I just hope they believe it since Daisuke did take a long nap this afternoon… Oh, and I won't mention this to anyone alright?"

"Thanks pipqueak," whispered Dark as Edward opened the door.

Edward froze and took a deep breath. He was about to lunge at the taller boy and silently as possible but stopped suddenly. Someone had called his name from downstairs and he was debating what to do. He glared one last time at the angel, mentally promising to punch him next time he saw him and left, closing the door after him.

_That was mean Dark,_ thought Daisuke who had listened to the whole conversation. Although, he was happy that Edward was going to keep his feelings a secret.

"I just find it fun teasing him," explained Dark, returning to Daisuke's bed and sitting on top of it.

_Please try to get some sleep…_ sighed the red head, watching his other half.

"Sorry, I'm just as tired as you are," replied the angel. "Which is not at all."



Once the card game downstairs ended, the girls decided to head to bed. In their room, Tohru was curious about her best friends' reaction to her new friends.

"How do you find them?" the brunette asked, sitting on her bed.

"Well, we already knew the Prince and carrot top," started Arisa, her throat sore from all the yelling.

"But Kyo's attitude has changed since we have last seen him. Even his aura has changed," explained Saki calmly, her voice as monotone as ever.

"Yes, he has changed…," agreed Tohru in a soft whisper, her cheeks becoming slightly red.

"Yuki is as princely as ever," added Saki.

"How about Edward, Link and Daisuke?" asked Tohru, looking at her friends, hoping for a positive reply. "Tough sadly, Allen couldn't come with us. He had to visit some family during the vacation…"

"That's alright, I'm sure we'll meet him someday," reassured Saki, smiling.

"Well, Shorty?" repeated Arisa, thinking. "He's fun to tease. Imagine. He's older than us, yet still shorter…"

"But he has seen and lived things even adults would never have," added Saki, looking into the distance.

"How in the world did you figure that one out?" wondered the blond girl, staring at her friend.

"His aura, on the outside, it's a soft golden color, reflecting his usual personality but there is a darker, deeper aura underneath, one that can only reflect a deep suffering."

Arisa looked over at Tohru, wondering if Saki was right or not. However, the dark haired girl was rarely wrong with her comprehension of someone's feelings. Tohru's saddened face just confirmed Saki's statement.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Arisa, curious about the energetic blond boy. "He seemed pretty sincere. He even went to check on Daisuke after he ran off."

"I don't know," replied Tohru, shaking her head sadly. "He never mentioned anything about his past."

"Oh, weird," commented Arisa, changing the subject. "Now, this Link character. Pretty outgoing if you ask me."

"But also caring," added Saki. "He also has a soft, light green aura with a darker one underneath."

"And, let me guess," continued Arisa, "he didn't say anything about his past either?"

Tohru shook her head for the second time, adding to the confusion of her friends. They seemed to trust both older boys but their unknown pasts slightly bothered them. However, they were not going to openly tell their stories to anybody. The boys were probably the same.

"And Daisuke?" asked Tohru, wondering about the red head.

"How old is he anyway?" wondered Arisa, remembering that he was slightly taller than Edward, when they both came down for dinner.

"He's a year younger than us, 15 years old," replied Tohru, watching her friends'

reactions.

"That does not seem surprising, his manners during dinner reflected his youth, even with his height and looks," commented Saki.

"Fifteen?" repeated Arisa, shocked. "I picked him for at least the same age as Edward or older!"

Tohru smiled and shook her head. She was surprised by her blond friend's reaction. She had also thought, the first time she met the red head, that he was older than Edward but was proven wrong.

"But I also have another friend but he couldn't come, he… had to go visit some family," explained Tohru, remembering Allen and his mission.

"That's too bad," thought Saki, playing with her hair.

"But if he's like the other three, I'll give him a chance," laughed Arisa, making Tohru smile.

"But overall?" she asked, hugging her pillow close to her, awaiting her friends' judgement.

"They are great friends," replied Arisa.

"Could not ask for better for you, Tohru," finished Saki, smiling sincerely.

"I'm happy to hear it!" cheered Tohru, laughing with her friends.



The next day, Daisuke woke up early. The sun was just rising as the boy turned to the side and watched the sky change color. He then realized that he was in control of his body and sat bolt right in his bed. Last night, he had not bothered changing and was now still wearing the same clothes which now fit comfortably. He slowly pulled the covers away, picked a small pile of clothes and silently left the room. _If I was not used to sneaking around, I probably would have woken Yuki and Kyo by now,_ he though, making his way down the corridor to the before last door.

Once he was done changing, he made his way down the stairs. He noticed that he was the first one up and decided to prepare breakfast for his friends. _I hope I don't burn anything…,_ he though, pulling out some ingredients._ I hope so too,_ agreed Dark. _Hey!_

An hour later, people started to descend the stairs and were greeted by the smell of breakfast. Tohru, who was the first of them, was surprised and entered the kitchen. Before her, on the counter was breakfast for everyone in the house: a plate of pancakes each and some extra for those who were still hungry. Next to each plate was a glass, a carton of orange juice and milk in the back. She smiled and looked around the kitchen for whoever made the food.

Her face changed to one of shock when she saw Daisuke: he was almost done cleaning the area around him although he was a different story. His red hair was layered in flour and his clothes were shaded with spots of white where the flour had stuck on. She noticed that he was using a small broom and pail while she could clearly see a small electric vacuum in the corner of the room. She then realized that the vacuum was sure to make a lot of noise and Daisuke did not want to wake them up. Once the red head stood up and emptied the small pail, he turned around and almost ran into Tohru who had not moved from her spot at the kitchen door.

"Ah!" he cried in surprise, backing away a bit. "Tohru! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"No, it's my fault Daisuke," she explained, watching a bit of flour fall to the floor from the red head hair. "Did you make breakfast?"

"Ya, but I accidentally spilled the flour when trying to it back in the cupboard… I cleaned it up though," he added quickly, pointing to the area he had been standing in a few minutes ago.

"That's alright. Thank you very much!"

"It was nothing. I'll just go clean myself up before any more flour falls on the floor," he explained, placing the small broom and pail back in the place in the bottom cupboard.

"Good idea," she agreed, smiling.

"What happened to you?" asked someone who just arrived in the kitchen.

Tohru and Daisuke both faced the person who addressed them and found the rest of their friends waiting in the background, all wondering the same thing. However, it was Arisa who had voice the question while she looked at the red head, eye to eye since she was but an inch taller than him. Daisuke felt his cheeks heat up and he was even more embarrassed then he had been before.

"I made breakfast for everyone," he finally managed to utter, hiding his shaking hands. "But I accidentally spilled the flour while trying to put it back in the cupboard."

"You made all this?" asked Arisa, surprised.

Daisuke just nodded his head and excused himself, explaining he had to go change and dust off the remaining flour.



Once the red head came back downstairs, the group had finished their breakfast. They openly thanked him for the food, which he blushed slightly afterwards.

"How about we head to the beach?" suggested Tohru, looking out the window towards the sea.

"I'm up to it!" agreed Arisa, heading towards the stairs. "Let's go get ready and meet in 15 minutes."

"Good plan," commented Link, following the girls upstairs.

"Not really…," sighed Edward, making his way towards his room.

Kyo, who had followed closely behind the shorter blond boy, raised his eyebrows, confused. His eyes then landed on Edward's hands and noticed that he had yet to take off his white gloves had still wore long sleeves to cover up his automail arm. _I wonder how he's going to explain this one,_ thought the red head, heading further down the hallway towards his own room.



Fifteen minutes later, the girls waited patiently by the front door. Tohru had kept the same bathing suit her friends had gotten her as a present. Its pale pink color complemented her slightly pale skin. Her long hair, usually kept down, was now in two, low pigtails. In her arms, she held a colourful beach ball and a dark pink towel for later use. Next to her, Saki had opted for her bikini of her favourite color: black. She had also tied up her long black hair into a high ponytail. She was carrying a dark coloured towel and a dark beach bag to match, which contained beach essentials. The last girl, Arisa, wore her dark blue bikini and a pair of dark sunglasses covered part of her face. She had draped her light green towel around her waist while she casually held the picnic basket on her hip. In addition, she loosely attached the ends of a white shirt, which she wore over her bikini top. If she had had a watch, she would have been looking at it impatiently by now.

"Where in the world are the boys? It usually takes girls longer to get ready than them," stated the blond girl, eyeing the bottom of the staircase over her sunglasses.

Suddenly, as on cue, Yuki, Kyo and Daisuke descended the final steps and headed towards the girls. Yuki wore dark, long swimming trunks, a loose, white, open shirt covering his torso. With him, he carried a colourful parasol, which he had fished out of one of the many closet in the house. In his other hand, he held a light blue towel. Kyo kept to his favourite color: orange. His swimming trunks were of this color and so was his towel, which hung loosely around his neck. The last of the small group, Daisuke, wore dark yellow and dark red swimming trunks while his red towel hung on his folded arms. When he spotted what Arisa was wearing, he fought to control a slight blush which had appeared on is face.

"What took all of you so long?" wondered Arisa, eyeing the boys.

"Carrot top," stated Yuki, pointing in Kyo's direction. "He couldn't find his beach towel. Daisuke could have come down before us but he wanted to wait."

"He was already done?" asked Tohru.

"I never seen someone change so fast," muttered Kyo, looking away, making the younger red head blush in embarrassment.

"I guess he had practice," added Saki, making them laugh.

"Ya practice," laughed Daisuke half heartedly. "It's called waking up late and almost missing my train each morning."

"Where are Link and Edward?" asked Tohru, changing the subject.

"I thought they were already downstairs," replied Kyo, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, we could always leave both of them here," suggested Arisa.

"And give him what he wants, I don't think so," sighed Link who had joined the small group.

He wore a light green, long, pair of swimming trunks while his green towel was draped over his left shoulder. Since his hair had grown since he beginning of the year, he had attached it in a small, low ponytail, his small, blue, hoop earring clearly visible.

"He doesn't want to come?" repeated Arisa, looking a bit shocked. "What, he can't swim?"

"Not exactly…," replied Link, looking away. _He would probably sink,_ he thought sadly.

"But he would be here alone all day," sighed Tohru.

"Try to convince him to come if you can," suggested Link, pointing towards the staircase. "I will an all new respect to whoever can change that hard headed mind of his. I couldn't."

"And it's alright," replied Edward who had descended the staircase while Link was talking to the others. "I'll be alright here. I'll find something to do."

What Arisa and Saki both noticed is that the blond boy was still wearing a long sleeved sweater over a black tank top, gloves and long black pants, complete with black boots. An attire not suitable for the temperature outside.

"Are you not hot in that get up?" asked Arisa, eyeing Edward carefully.

He shook his head but he knew it was a lie since small beads of sweat were already falling down the back of his neck and back.

"Come on Shorty, it will be fun," challenged Arisa.

Edward growled softly, glaring at the blond girl but just looked away. He really did not feel like explaining the exact reason he did not want to go to the beach to Saki and Arisa. Going to the beach meant wearing shorts and a t-shirt, which meant showing his automail to the girls.

"I sense that he is hiding something," commented Saki, eyeing the short blond boy in front of them.

"What? A scar?" asked Arisa. "It can't be that bad."

"Let's just say when the others saw that so called 'scars', they were not as open to it at first as you claim to be," replied Edward a bit sourly, crossing his arms.

"Try us," challenged Arisa.

"No," answered Edward, turning away.

Arisa sighed in frustration and walked up the shorter blond boy. She grabbed his left hand and pulled of the glove while pushing the sleeve up. Edward tried to pull back but she had a very tight grip on his arm. He was sure it might bruise afterwards.

"A few small scars," stated Arisa, inspecting his arm. "That's nothing to bad, let's see the other arm."

"I said no," growled Edward, pulling away before she could grab his right arm. "All you go have fun at the beach and I'll stay here."

"Stop whining. Let's see what's so bad," sighed Arisa, reaching for the right arm once again.

"Arisa," called Daisuke, "please stop. If Edward doesn't want to come, we should listen to him."

"I know Daisuke but I'm still curious," replied Arisa, reaching once again for the arm, which Edward moved out of reach. "Come on shorty, stop moving."

"Don't call me short you yankee!" yelled Edward, raising his right fist in her direction.

"Got you," cheered Arisa, taking hold of his right arm. "What the…?"

She felt right away that Edward's right arm was different. It felt cold under the sweater and it was much harder than his left arm. She quickly pulled off the glove and pushed the sleeve up. She stared in shock at the metal she found underneath the sweater. Figuring it went further; she quickly unbuttoned his sweater and pulled at the sleeve. She realized the artificial limb continued until the shoulder blade. She looked at Edward's face, which he had turned away, a frown appearing while he pulled the sweater sleeve back up.

"So that's what you were hiding?" asked Saki, approaching the blond boy.

"Of course. Not many people I've met have ever seen automail. And before you start pulling at my pants as well, my left leg is made out of metal as well," explained Edward, rolling his left pant leg up to prove his statement.

"That's it?" yelled Arisa, surprising everyone in the room. "Come on, that is nothing to be ashamed about. You march right back upstairs and get ready to go to the beach. Get!"

Edward stared in shock at the girl's reaction and was about the respond when she pushed him towards the staircase. With a final shove, he was back upstairs and Arisa shook her head.

"Both of you are alright with that?" asked Kyo, finally uttering something.

"It doesn't matter if he has artificial limbs or not. During a vacation you are meant to have fun and he would not have if he stayed here by himself," explained Saki, unfazed by the whole discussion.

"Yay!" cheered Tohru, catching everyone's attention. "We can all go to the beach!"



Once Edward had come back downstairs, the group headed towards the beach, which was about five minutes from the house. Since the beach house was large and the Sohma family was rich, the area of the beach limited by two large rock structures was the group's for the days they were staying there.

When Edward had returned, the group took a moment to realize that it was actually their friend. He had tied his long blond hair in a ponytail instead of his traditional low braid. His swimming trunks, which his friends had gotten him while they were at Daisuke's house, were dark red with black lines on each side. He also wore light, short-sleeved sweater, which matched his shorts: it was the same dark red color but his sleeves were white. What had surprised his friends the most was his body. Since he always wore loose shirts or long sleeved sweaters, they had never seen the muscle nor the amount of scars the short blond boy actually possessed. Even Link was shocked since he also had many muscles. Also, they noticed the ports were the automail was attached to his limbs. Around them, a few dark scars were still visible and they were all surprised by the other scars on his body as well.

"So, what do we do first?" asked Tohru, placing the objects they had brought with them under the parasol Yuki had placed in the sand.

"How about we start with a game of beach volleyball?" suggested Arisa.

"Good idea, it's not that hot yet," agreed Edward.

"And the last group who was here left the net set up," remarked Yuki, pointing in that direction.

"Alright!" cheered Arisa. "I can beat carrot top again."

"You didn't beat me yesterday!" yelled Kyo. "Neither of us won!"

"Keep thinking that," joked Arisa, walking towards the net.

"So, how do we decide the teams?" asked Yuki, as they all followed Arisa.

"Odds or evens," suggested Link. "We show either one finger or two and those who have the same are in the same team."

"So we need four in each team," remarked Edward since he had counted that they were eight in total.

"Alright, three, two, one, show!" cheered Tohru as they all showed their hands.

It took three times for the group to be finally split into two teams of four. On one side, Edward, Tohru, Kyo and Saki were teamed up while on the other, Link, Arisa, Yuki and Daisuke waited for the other team to serve the ball. Tohru and Kyo had positioned themselves near the net while Edward and Saki took the back. On the other side, Daisuke and Arisa were in the front while Link and Yuki were in the back.

"Serve the ball already Shorty!" called Arisa, impatient about waiting for Edward to start the game.

"Don't call me short!" he yelled, hitting the beach ball over the net as hard as he could.

Thankfully, it reached Link before it went out of bounds and he sent it closer to the net, positioning it for Daisuke to smash it on the other side. The red head did but Kyo recovered it, bouncing it towards Tohru. Surprisingly, she was able to hit over the net towards her best friend. Arisa blocked it quickly, making the ball fall to the ground on the other side of the net.

"Score!" she laughed as her team cheered. "Our serve."

"You got lucky," challenged Kyo.

"Keep dreaming carrot top," laughed Arisa, passing the ball to Link for him to serve.

Link positioned himself to serve and, when he did, it headed towards Saki. She eyed the ball and, effortlessly, bounced it towards Kyo. He smashed it across the net and Yuki recovered it, placing it for Daisuke. The red head pushed it over but was instantly blocked by Kyo who pushed it back even harder. The ball collided with Daisuke's face and then hit the ground, along with the red head.

"One, one," called Kyo from the other side of the net.

"Not for long!" called Arisa, bending down to retrieve the ball.

She then held out her hand for Daisuke to take. He blushed a bit and took it. She helped him up then patted him on the back. She smiled and tossed the ball on the other side and took her place near the net.

An hour later, the group was exhausted and the game was tied at 24-24. They had decided that the first team to reach twenty-five would win and they were happy it was almost over. Yuki served the ball once again and it headed between Edward and Saki. The blond boy called it and sent it towards the front for Tohru. She pushed in on the other side but Arisa recovered it. She bounced it towards Daisuke who smashed it towards Kyo. As it happened before, Kyo quickly pushed it back towards Daisuke's face. However, this time, he was ready for the move. He blocked it and sent it back towards Kyo's face instead. The ball hit its mark and fell to the floor.

"We win!" cheered Arisa, running over to Daisuke and hugging him. "Good game team!"

She gave a high five to Link and Yuki and made a face in Kyo's direction. Daisuke just stared at Arisa, surprised that she had hugged him and only him out of all the team.



The group sat on their towels laid across the sand. Tohru had dragged Kyo with her and they both headed towards the water. She did not go to deep, the waves barely brushing her knees. Kyo watched her until she splashed water onto his face. Kyo shook it quickly and looked over at the girl. She was laughing and he splashed water back at her. She started to run towards him but tripped over a rock. Tohru cried out and toppled onto Kyo, sending both of them sprawling onto the sand, the waves almost washing over them. Tohru blushed furiously and both of them started laughing.

"Hey both of you!" called Arisa. "No funny business, you have a group of chaperons here! We're watching, got that carrot top!"

Tohru laughed even more as Kyo helped her stand. He glared at the blond girl who stuck out her tongue in his direction. Arisa turned her attention back towards the group with her, listening to the two blond boys bicker.

"Come on Ed, we got you out, on the beach, now go in the water!" challenged Link, pointing to the ocean.

"I said no!" replied Edward loudly.

"Come one," laughed Link, standing up and walking towards the water. "You aren't scared, are you Shorty?"

Arisa and Saki both saw Edward tensed and stand up. He was glaring at his friend and Saki moved away slightly, noticing his aura changing drastically.

"Don't call me short! I swear, when I get my hands on you, you will regret every word you just said!" yelled Edward, sprinting down the beach towards the ocean.

Link, who had said those things on purpose, had already started running towards the water once he had finished. He laughed at Edward's yelling as he entered the cold ocean. He took a few large steps and dived in, away from the blond boy's range. Once Edward reached waist deep, he searched all over for his friend. As he searched, he felt something near his right leg but it was too late. Link had pulled the leg backwards, making Edward tumble into the water.

Link broke the surface, laughing. He waited a moment until Edward resurfaced, coughing out water. He glared at his friend but the cold ocean cooled him down and he started laughing as well. He approached Link with difficulty, his hands raised. However, his friend was not going to fall for that trick and quickly dived with ease and swam to the side and then behind Edward.

He resurfaced a few feet away, far from Edward's reach. However, the short blond boy did not realize that where his friend had swum, Link had to stand on his toes for his head and shoulders to stay over. Edward jumped in his direction but, he realized too late that there was no ground for him to stand on that far out without him entering the water further. He went under and sunk to the bottom. He raised his arms and only his fingers broke the surface. Link, a few feet further in, was in shock until he dived in.

Edward watched as Link swam down with ease and pulled him up, bringing him to a more shallow part of the ocean. When they both broke the surface, the shorter boy steadied himself on the shifting sand, coughing out water while Link made sure his friend was going to be all right.

"Sorry Ed, I forgot you could sink in deep water," explained Link quickly, looking guilty.

"It's alright, let's just not do that again," replied Edward, taking a few deep breaths.

"Deal."

"But I was wondering when did you learn to swim like that?"

"Lots of practice," replied Link, making Edward look at him, a frown on his face. "Alright, I had to go to a city of water and they taught me how to swim since I had to later go into a temple under water."

"Right, I think you should stick to the first explanation," laughed Edward, splashing his friend in the face.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Yuki stayed behind underneath the parasol with Arisa and Saki. The dark haired girl was silently reading a book while the blond girl was stretched in front of her, tanning. Yuki was staring out into the ocean while Daisuke tried his best not to look towards Arisa and controlling his blush. However, Yuki finally noticed this.

"Daisuke? Are you all right?" he whispered softly.

"Uh? Oh, ya, I am," he replied quickly, smiling broadly. "Thanks for asking."

Yuki nodded slowly, eyeing his friend, wondering what was going on. He kept an eye on the red head and finally noticed a habit forming. Daisuke refused to look towards a certain direction and, whenever he did, he would turn away quickly, his cheeks becoming slightly red. Yuki followed his friend's line of vision and realized that he was trying not to stare at Arisa. _Wait a minute…,_ thought Yuki, remembering last night and smiling softly. _I hope it works out for him,_ he thought, returning his attention to the sea.



Later that day, as the sun started to set, Arisa got an idea and shared it with the group. It was about discovering what all the noise was during the day. After lunch, the group began to hear many voices coming from the other side of one of the large rocks on the beach. The more they listened, the more they figured it was mostly girls on the other side. Before heading inside for the day, Arisa had proposed they find out what was happening by heading up the rocks.

"So? Who wants to join me?" she asked, tying her loose shirt at the end.

"I'll head to the house to start dinner," suggested Tohru, Kyo instantly agreeing to help her.

"I think I'll pass," stated Saki, not looking up from her book.

"Me too," added Yuki, noticing sadly his skin was turning slightly red on the arms.

"I guess it's the four of us," laughed Link, heading in the right direction, Arisa, Daisuke and Edward following, the last one pulling on his light short sleeved sweater he had worn that morning.

Once they reached it, they all looked up, staring at the height of the large rock. Link started to climb with ease, as did Daisuke and Edward. The red head lagged a little behind at times, helping Arisa up when she could not by herself.

"Race you Ed," declared Link as he caught up with his friend.

"You're on," he agreed, scrabbling up the rocks.

However, once they neared the top, Daisuke had called out for them to stop and help him and Arisa since he could not get her up by himself. Therefore, Link looked down, telling Edward to stop the race and cautiously made his way down to help.

Edward, on the other hand, had heard some commotion higher up and continued to climb the rock. Once he reached the top, he spotted a group of three girls, cornered near the edge by two men. Edward frowned and crept the length of the rock, approaching the group without being seen. From there, he could hear their conversation.

"Come on girls, let's go have some fun!" called one of the men, clearly drunk.

"We already said no! This is a private beach! Now leave us alone!" one of the girls yelled, scared.

"Rich girls! I liked them even more!" laughed the other man, approaching them.

"Beat it!" yelled Edward, pulling himself up from his hiding spot.

The short blond boy glared at the two men, very pissed off. He hated men who disrespected women and those two had crossed the line. Edward watched as the two drunks stared at him and then at his arm and leg. However, they did not seem scared what so ever.

"Get lost kid. This has nothing to do with you," laughed one of them, reaching out for one of the girls who could not back away anymore without falling off the cliff and into the water below.

"I said…," growled Edward, quickly placing himself between the men and the girls, swatting away the man's hand, "beat it!"

"Listen kid!" he yelled, furious. "Get lost before we flatten you!"

"Just try it!" challenged Edward, raising his metal fist.

The closest man lashed out at the blond boy who easily dodged the punch. He ducked down and delivered a precise kick with his right leg into the man's stomach. He staggered back and Edward moved forward, not willing to be too close to neither the edge nor the girls. He dodged another punch aimed in his direction from the other man and punched him back in the face with his left fist. He was ready to fend them off more when someone grabbed him from behind. Edward struggled as he saw two large, muscular arms wrap around him, pulling him back, away from the two men.

"That's it Ryu! He's no match for you!" laughed one of the drunks.

"No problem," agreed the large man. "Then we can have fun with the ladies."

"Don't you dare!" growled Edward, wiggling in the man's tight grasp.

"You're not going to give us orders, short stuff."

"WHO ARE YOU-," Edward was cut off when the man released him and punched him hard in the face.

Edward staggered back, stars covering his vision. He could not steady himself but he heard another voice calling to the men and the girls. He could not recognize it and, when his vision cleared slightly, he spotted another person with an empty bucket. Before Edward could make anything else out, the large man punched him again on the side of the head. The blond boy took several steps back but realized too late that the cliff ended and he tumbled into the deep water below.

"ED!"



Link had gone back down to where Daisuke was trying to help Arisa. She was stuck at a more tricky area of the rock and the red head was in a difficult position to lend a hand. Therefore, Link descended until Arisa's area and lent his support so that she could reach the next foot hole further up.

Once she was set, Link returned his attention to where he had left Edward. However, he could no longer spot his friend. Surprised, he quickened his ascent, figuring it was a safer and easier from there on. It took him a while before he reached the top and, once he did, he was shocked by the sight.

Edward was held by the back by a large, muscular man, his arms around the younger boy. Before Link could pull himself up, the large man let go of Edward and punched him in the face. Link quickly got onto the platform and, from the corner of his eyes, he spotted another person scaling the side and throwing a bucket full of sea urchins towards the two other men.

"Get lost! Leave them alone!"

Link figured that the person had it under control and headed towards Edward and the third drunk. However, he only took two steps before he spotted the man punch the boy once again who staggered back and fell off the edge.

"ED!" yelled Link, sprinting after his friend.

As he passed the man, he swung his fist in the man's direction, connecting with his face. Link did not even wait to see what had happened when he jumped off the rock, performing a perfect dive and entering the water.

Arisa and Daisuke, hearing the commotion, climbed the last part of the rock quickly and pulled themselves up. They spotted the three girls, the three drunks and the last person who had come to help. However, they did not spot their friends.

"Another lovely lady," laughed the closest drunken man, spotting Arisa.

She glared at him as he approached and was ready to punch him when Daisuke blocked the man path and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Leave her alone," he growled, getting into a fighting stance.

However, Daisuke did not see the other man as he approached Arisa from behind. She did on the other hand. She swung around and punched the man in the face, leaving a large bruise. The red head was also fighting off one of the men when they heard a call.

"HARUHI!"

Both Daisuke and Arisa spotted a boy run pass them and dive into the water after someone. Then, four other boys climbed onto the rock and got the drunks to leave. Arisa and Daisuke, however, had walked over to the girls, an important question in mind.

"Do you know what happened to out friends? One tall blond boy and another blond boy but shorter?" asked Daisuke quickly in Japanese.

"Yes, the taller one jumped in after the shorter one," one of them replied, pointing over the edge.

"Thank you," called Daisuke, rushing to the edge and looking over.

Try as he might, he could not spot any signs of his two friends. _Edward's limbs must be too heavy for Link to carry by himself!_ He thought, standing and backing away. Arisa watched him and understood what he about to do. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn quickly.

"You're not going in there alone," she stated, removing her shirt and tossing it away.

"Thanks," was all he could say before they both ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped, diving into the water to help their friends.



As Edward fell, panic overtook him, knowing he was going to fall directly into deep water. He watched as the edge became smaller and, at the last minute, he remembered to breathe in deeply.

He hit the water, his back stinging as it hit the surface flat on. Once the initial shock was over, he remembered how he saw Link swim a few hours previously. He kicked his legs as hard as possible, moving his arms to swim to out of the water. However, has he shifted the water, he could make out the shimmering surface up ahead, growing even further and further away. _No… I'm not going to make it… My limbs are too heavy,_ he thought, still being persistent on trying to reach air. _No… no… It can't end like this…_

Suddenly, the mirror like surface was broken and a figure dived further down. Edward's eyes widened as he recognized his best friend – Link. _How…?_ The shorter blond continued to try to swim towards the surface as he watched his friend bridged the gap between them with ease.

Link swam up next to Edward and wrapped his arm under his friend's arms. He then tried to return to the surface. However, it was not as fast as Link had hoped. He kicked as hard as possible, knowing Edward was doing the same thing. _Come on… Come on…,_ thought the taller boy, knowing his was running out of air.

Next to him, Edward's vision was clouding over, his lungs screaming for air. He felt that he was no longer swimming with as much energy and knew that soon, he would just be dead weight for his friend. _Link may drown because of me… He may not make it because of me,_ he thought, realizing his energy was decreasing rapidly. _Please Link… Leave me… You don't deserve to drown because of me._

Link realized that Edward blacked out since it was becoming even harder to swim. _Come on, I need to make it. I can't let Ed drown, I can't,_ he thought, his lungs burning from the lack of air. He saw that the surface was growing closer but not fast enough. He was sure they would not be able to make it.

Suddenly, the water broke once again and two figures entered the water. Link blinked in surprise as he recognized both Arisa and Daisuke as they swam down to meet them. Arisa went on Link side and wrapped her arm under his as Daisuke did the same with Edward. As they both kicked to move back to the surface, Link tried to help as well but his strength was also fading. _Please, let us make it,_ he thought as he persisted to swim, even as his vision grew dark.



"Link! Link! Wake up!"

The blond boy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking because of the harsh light from the sunset. He coughed a little; some water which had entered his mouth was spitted out. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking around. Daisuke and Arisa were both watching him, worry plastered on their faces. Link scanned around him and spotted Edward lying next to him, not moving.

"Ed! Ed! ED!" called Link, shaking his best friend without result.

Link started to panic, trying to figure out what he could do. He then noticed that Edward was not breathing. _No… No… NO!_ Surprising Arisa and Daisuke, Link bent down and placed his mouth over his friend's, performing CPR. After a moment, Link straightened, his breathing laboured. He closed his eyes, praying that his friend would wake up. Suddenly, Edward coughed, water escaping his mouth.

The three of them crowded around the short blond boy, relieved. Once Edward opened his eyes, he was surprised to see them staring at him. He slowly pushed himself up, taking a few deep breaths. Suddenly, two pairs of arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. He gasped in surprised and stared at Link and Daisuke.

"What's wrong? I'm alright, no?" he asked, still shocked.

"Idiot," whispered Link moving away. "You almost drowned."

"You had us all worried," added Daisuke, also releasing his grip.

"I… I… I'm sorry," replied Edward sadly. "All of you could have drowned as well if it was not for me… I'm sorry."

"That's not it either Shorty," sighed Arisa, shaking her head. "They were more worried about you drowning then themselves. They were scared for you life not theirs."

Edward stared at all of them, his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. He took a deep breath and smiled at them.

"Thank you."


	34. Chapter 34: Teardrop of the Stars

_Author's Note: Here is another chapter! I know it is not as long as the previous one. I've been really busy these days... I hope the readers like it! Reviews are always welcome!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own HArry Potter (not in chapter though), D.Gray MAn, DNAngel ,Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or LEgend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter **__**Thirty Four: Teardrop of the Stars**_

The next day, the boys descended the stairs and they were greeted by the smell of breakfast. This time, Tohru had prepared the food and there was no flour on the floor. Arisa and Saki were already at the low table and were watching the morning news on the television while their friend brought the food to the table.

"Anything new?" asked Link, eyeing the television screen.

"Not yet but the announcer keeps hinting about exciting news later on," explained Saki, sipping her tea.

"I wish she would get on with it," sighed Arisa, starting to eat her food.

They ate in silence, watching the events pass on the television, all in Japanese. Link, who did not understand the language, glanced on occasion, trying to figure out the news by looking at the images. Edward tried to grasp everything that was said but had some difficulty doing so. The others in the room listened to it normally.

"And now for the highlight of today's news," announced the broadcaster.

"Finally!" cheered Arisa.

"We have received reports that the infamous phantom thief Dark, who has been absent from Japan for the past several months has declared that he will be stealing the 'Tears of the Stars' from the downtown museum of Azumano at ten o'clock tonight. Dark has…"

"Dark?" repeated Saki, looking away from her tea to see an image of the phantom thief fly across the night sky, his long, dark purple hair flowing with the wind and his jet black wings stretch across the moon to the full extent before he dived down, out of sight.

"Have you heard of him?" asked Kyo, surprised by Saki's reaction to the news of the phantom thief's appearance.

"Brief stories," replied the girl, returning her attention to her tea, keeping the others in suspense.

"And…?" repeated Link, trying to figure out what she had heard since they were also wondering about the reputation of Daisuke's other half.

"And I was surprised he decided to show up after a few months of absence. I wonder if the police will be able to stop him this time. He has never been caught before and I hope he won't be."

"You don't?" wondered Tohru, seeing her friend's personality starting to show even more.

"No, that at all. He is quite interesting," replied Saki, taking another sip of her tea, finishing it and placing it gently on the table.

_She is a peculiar girl,_ thought Dark to Daisuke. _Peculiar?_ Repeated the boy, wondering what his other half meant. _Nothing Daisuke, nothing at all…,_ he replied, leaving the boy to ponder over the last words of the phantom thief.



That night, Daisuke headed to his room, faking sleepiness and an upset stomach. His friends were aware of his job that night since he had warned them before leaving the Niwa house. He could count on them to hide his absence if ever Saki and Arisa became curious about his condition. He pulled open one of his drawers and found Dark' outfit at the bottom, exactly where he had placed it while unpacking. It was a dark purple, long sleeved shirt with many buckles around the arms and torso. With it, he had black leather pants with thick army boots. The outfit was completed with a long, black leather vest. He stared at the ensemble for a while, aware that it suited Dark's personality perfectly. However, he always felt uncomfortable wearing the outfits his mother always picked out for him. He took one last look at the clothes and sighed, picking them up to change.

Once he was changed, he took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing, are you ready Dark? Ready as ever, it's been a while since I've stolen anything,_ replied the phantom thief. _Alright,_ agreed Daisuke, taking another deep breath. He thought about Arisa and a blush crept to his cheeks. He felt a warm feeling swell up inside of himself and his hair grew longer, he grew taller and his other half took over the control of his body.

"Time to go With," whispered Dark, watching his pet change into his jet-black wings and placing itself on his back.

The thief silently opened the window and jumped onto the windowsill. He spread his wings and hovered in front of the room while he closed the glass behind him. With a final smile, he took off into the night, half an hour to get to the museum.

As he expected, the police had covered the perimeter of the museum and spotlights lit the night sky. _Like they will ever catch me,_ laughed Dark inwardly. He flew right into the light and knew right away that the cameras were now all locked onto his position. He gave a quick, warm smile towards the ground before flying out of view._ Now to steal that piece of artwork_, he thought, making his way towards the museum.



Back at the Sohma's beach house, the group of friends were all at the low dinning room table, all watching the television. It was ten o'clock exactly when an image of the Phantom Thief appeared on the screen. Upon seeing the angel for the second time since Halloween, the five friends still stared in awe at him, amazed that Dark actually lived inside of the kind, innocent and shy red headed friend, Daisuke.

"So, this is the infamous phantom thief?" asked Arisa, watching as Dark gave a professional smile to the cameras before he flew into the night, disappearing from view.

"Seems like it," replied Kyo. "To think, he's been stealing for a while and we've never seen him before."

"Probably not here but in that Azumano town, he's just as famous as a celebrity," added Yuki, watching the screen, wondering if Dark would appear again.



Fifteen minutes later, Dark laughed silently as he opened the top window of the museum, jumping onto the windowsill. _That was too easy,_ he thought, looking around, making sure there were no guards searching the perimeter. He reached into his pocket and felt the small, frail jewel. The 'Tears of the Stars' was actually a cluster of coloured diamonds, arranged in a teardrop form. It had taken him five minute to enter the museum, another five to find the artwork and the last five to reach this window.

"Well Daisuke," he whispered, a broad smile on his face, "it's already over."

_I'll cheer when we're back at the beach house,_ sighed the red head as Dark jumped out the top window, soaring into the night sky. The spotlights locked onto his position but the phantom thief just turned towards them, an enticing smile on his face. Before the police could give out orders, Dark dived into the night, disappearing from view and evading the police once again.



"And there you have it. Dark has stolen the 'Tears of the Stars' in a record time of fifteen minutes after being spotted. The phantom thief lives up to his reputation once again, announced the reporter on the television.

"Wow, that was fast," remarked Arisa.

"Really fast," added Link, amazed.

"But did he really steal the artwork?" asked Edward, suspicious.

"He did not seem to have it with him," remarked Kyo.

"He stole the piece," replied Saki, not looking away from her book she was reading. "I believe he did. I heard he only left a piece of artwork once and he went after it once again the next night. I believe it was the Toki no Bushin. Everybody knew he failed right after he left. He must have stolen the 'Tears of the Stars'."

"If you say so," whispered Tohru, watching the television. "What?"

They turned their attention towards the screen and they were surprised by the sight. Link, Edward and Yuki realized the importance of the scene better than the others and stared at each other. _This is going to turn ugly,_ they all thought, keeping an eye on the screen.



After Dark had dived down, into the night, he had not expected to come across an old acquaintance. When he spotted the person, his sweet smile vanished into thin air. He landed gracefully on the ground, ten feet away, his large, jet-black wings folding neatly behind his back. He crossed his arms, expecting the person to talk.

"So, why are you here?" he asked after a moment, impatience setting in.

The person flinched slightly at the sound of Dark's voice. His smooth, deep voice came out sharp and harsh. It was completely the opposite of what the person was used to previously.

"I… I came to see you. It's been a while," replied the young girl, her voice shaking slightly.

"Let's make it longer," remarked Dark, unfazed.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, shocked etched into her features.

"I mean, _Harada_," he replied, stressing her name, "I do not want to see you anymore."

"But…But why Dark? Why don't you?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Let me make this plan and simple. I may have stolen your heart but you snatched it back. I don't want second hand valuables. And if you did not realize, I also have a heart and it's just as vulnerable as yours."

"But Dark, I miss you!"

"I don't. Maybe next time, you should be more careful about the declarations you make in the future. And maybe patience could help you with your next relationship."

"But…"

"No Risa. You have to grow up. My heart was torn out twice because of the accusations I've heard. I'll start thinking about myself more from now on."

Before she could respond, his elegant wings spread wide and he took off into the night. Risa stared at the spot where Dark had once been and started crying. What both of them did not realize was that there was a camera crew behind the tree lines and had taped everything, from beginning to end.



"Hard core," murmured Arisa.

They had watched the whole exchange and stared at the television screen, in shock. Link, Edward and Yuki had not expected it to go well and they were right. Even though the first one did not understand a word of what they said, he had seen the expression on both Dark and Risa's faces. Edward only half understood but knew the conversation was not going well. Yuki, on the other hand, comprehended everything, as had Kyo, Tohru, Arisa and Saki.

"I wonder what happened," whispered Arisa after a moment of silence.

The three who knew looked at each other but they did not say anything. It would put Daisuke's secret in jeopardy.

"No idea," replied Edward, trying to look shocked at the events. "It must not have been good though."

"Well, I'm going upstairs, it's been a long day," yawned Link, stretching and standing up.

The others just nodded in agreement, following the older boy upstairs. They split up and headed for their respective rooms. An hour later, most of the house was fast asleep. Nor Arisa nor Saki realized Daisuke's absence, relieving the others. Only one person was now still awake and was looking out onto the ocean, an almost black stretch of water. As she walked on the long stretch of sand, she stared out and then turned her attention towards the sky were a full moon covered the sky, stars shining brightly next to it. She then noticed something move in the sky.



Dark flew quickly through the sky, anger boiling inside of him. Daisuke tried to talk to his other half but gave up after half an hour, scared. Unlike the red head, Dark did not take rejection with the sadness side, he was utterly furious. As he neared the beach house, his anger still had not gone down and Daisuke was starting to worry. _Dark, please, you need to calm down, please,_ argued Daisuke, trying to get his other half to talk to him. However, Dark ignored him and flew towards the beach house, gliding down.

However, he changed his mind and banked towards the ocean. He flew over it, his mind in turmoil. Daisuke tried once again to talk to him but Dark did not want to listen to a word he had to say. The angel stared at the dark water, his rippled reflection staring back at him, his dark amethyst eyes filled with anger. _Dark turn around! Dark listen! Dark you have to turn around!_ Cried Daisuke desperately. _Daisuke I do not…,_ replied Dark angrily before he heard yells coming from the beach.

He whirled around in the air and spotted four figures on the beach, three of them approaching the last one. He flew quickly closer and realized that it was three men who were closing in on the girl. _This is not my night,_ thought Dark, flying towards the each as fast as possible to help her out. However, once he almost reached the shore, his eyes widened when he noticed who the girl was – Saki.

He closed the gap and landed right in front of the three men who were right in front of the dark haired girl. They stepped back in shock, staring at Dark's black wings. Even Saki was surprised by the Phantom Thief's sudden appearance.

"Did your mothers never tell you how to treat a lady?" asked Dark, shielding Saki with his body and wings.

"Yes, to show them a good time," laughed one of them, braver than the others, approaching the two of them.

"Well she does not seem interested," replied Dark sharply.

"It's not for you to decide," snapped another man, approaching as well.

Dark glared at them and pulled out a feather. He raised it in front of them and the men laughed loudly. The angel, however, smirked as a dark light surrounded him, emitting from the feather. The energy shot towards the men, knocking them back. Meanwhile, Dark turned around and lifted Saki off her feet and took off into the sky.

"And may I ask what you were doing outside, at night, by yourself?" asked the angel as they put some distance between them and the men.

"I'm used to walking at night," she replied, bluntly.

"You are peculiar," he muttered as they reached the sky. "Where do you live anyway, so you don't walk all the way there, alone."

"It the beach house in the distance," she replied, pointing in the direction. "Thank you though."

"My pleasure."

"By the way," she started after a moment of silence. "what were you doing out here at night."

"I am the night," he replied with a grin. "Besides, if you did not hear it on the news, I did just steal a piece of artwork, I'm laying low for a while."

"I see."

The rest of the flight was in silence as they neared the dark and quiet beach house. Meanwhile, Dark stole glances towards the girl in his arms. Her long, midnight black hair danced around her face as she curled tighter because of the cold wind. What she did not realize was that she was holding on more tightly to the angel. Dark, however, realized.

"Are you cold or are you that grateful for me saving you?" he joked, catching her attention.

"Both, I guess," she replied, looking up at him. "I think that one leads to my room," she explained, pointing towards the house.

He smiled as they descended on the nearby balcony. Once on it, Dark slowly placed the girl onto the floor with such grace, she smiled.

"You must be used to this," she remarked, facing him.

"Saving beautiful ladies from danger? It happens," he answered, leaning in.

"I see, so I'm guessing you are used to receiving payment for it as well," she added, not moving.

"If that's what you want."

She smiled and placed a kiss on Dark's cheek, surprising him. She moved back and stared at him, waiting for a reaction. He smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a black rose. He placed it in her hair with ease and stepped onto the railing. Saki touched it and realized immediately something.

"It's a fake rose," she remarked before the angel could take off.

"Why would I give a real one to a beautiful lady if I know it will wither in a matter of days while her beauty will live on for eternity?" he replied, winking in her direction.

"But why a black rose?"

"How many times have you seen such a color for a flower?"

"Almost never," she replied softly, staring at him.

"Then that is how that rose reminds me of how special and unique you are, Saki Hanajima," he whispered close to her. "We'll meet again some day."

Dark stole one last look towards her before taking off into the night sky. Saki watched as he flew over the house, disappearing from her sight. She pulled the rose out of her hair and studied it. _Dark is as peculiar as he thinks I am,_ she thought, heading towards the room. _And he knew my name._ She opened the sliding door and gently closed it behind her. As she made her way to her bed, images of the angel crossed her mind. _But he is handsome,_ she concluded, drifting off the sleep.



Dark flew to the other side of his house, quickly trying to reach the balcony leading to his room. He was a few feet over it before he fell to the floor. His wings had vanished and the heap on the ground was no longer the Phantom Thief, but his other half, Daisuke. The red head blinked several times before trying to get up from his position on the floor.

_Dark? What happened?_ He asked his other half as he slowly opened the door leading to the room. _How did you transform into me again?_ _I think I know how Daisuke…,_ replied Dark quietly. Daisuke paused at the door, awaiting a response. After a moment, he heard the angel take a deep breath. _It's Saki…_

_

* * *

__Author's Note: Reviewers will get a free cookie and plushie of their favorite characters (2 characters max! Leave some for the others as well! :P)_


	35. Chapter 35: For the Fun of It

_Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter, finally. I'm sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with exams... Lame excuse I know but I can't really type at the same time as I study all the subjects. Anyway, this chapter did not include something at first but with the reviews, I decided to add. I hope you lik it!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray-Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty Five: For the Fun of It _**

Two days before the group had to leave the beach house, they decided to visit the carnival that had been set up near the town. They planed to head there in the afternoon, which gave the girl's enough time to get ready after they spent time at the beach. However, as usual, Arisa, Tohru and Saki were waiting for the boys to come down to leave.

For the event, Tohru had chosen a white, flowing skirt, which ended just above her knees. With it, she had picked a pale pink, shear shirt, which had a soft pink coloured ribbon attached around, right over her stomach. Underneath, she wore a white tank top. The outfit was completed with a light, white sweater for later and soft pink, low-heeled sandals.

Arisa had chosen a pair of dark skinny jeans and a stunning red tank top, which she wore under a tight black, short-sleeved shirt, attaching only the middle button. She completed the look with a large, gold coloured belt, which hung loosely on her hips and a pair of dark, high-healed boots.

Saki had chosen pair of black pants which partly covered platform, black boots. She wore a dark purple top but was covered by a long sleeved, black, formal jacket. However, to add a bit of colour, Arisa had lent her a pair of silver, hoop earrings and a small silver chain.

"Why are we always waiting for the boys?" asked Arisa impatiently.

As last time, two boys joined them after she pronounced those words. However, it was Link an Edward at the bottom of the stairs. Link had chosen to wear a pair of dark, worn jeans and a fitting white t-shirt, covered by a dark green, hooded sweater. With the ensemble, he had a small backpack with only had one strap, which passed over his left shoulder and across his chest.

Edward had chosen a pair of black pants with a large brown belt. However, it was his t-shirt that was red and a white collar and his sweater was completely white, apart from two stripes of red on each side. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and a red and black flat hat finished off the ensemble with the pair of black gloves.

"Are Kyo, Yuki and Daisuke almost ready?" asked Tohru, looking at her two friends.

"No idea. Our room is before theirs so we didn't pass by when we came down," replied Edward, placing his hand in his pockets.

"Sorry about that, we're ready," called Daisuke as the three boys rushed down the stairs, the first red head almost tumbling down.

Kyo wore a pair of dark jeans and orange shirt, its sleeves rolled up. Yuki had chosen a white, long sleeved, Chinese style shirt, a silver trim lining the edges, and black pants. Lastly, Daisuke had a pair of kaki cargo pants. With them, he wore a tight black t-shirt and a simple sweater. In addition, surprising the others, With was sitting on Yuki's shoulder, seeming to want to go with them.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Tohru happily, smiling broadly.

"Ya," replied Kyo, smiling back.

Arisa, nodded and went to open the door, calling out that the last person should lock the door. When she pulled it open, there was already someone about to knock. Arisa stepped back in surprise while he yelled out, shocked. Arisa stared at the short boy, studying him. He had mid-length pure white hair and blue grey eyes. A scar ran over his left eye, spiking Arisa's curiosity. He was wearing a long, black and white travelling coat, long black boots and a pair of white gloves.

"What is it?' asked Link, making his way in front of Arisa and spotting the person. "Allen?"

"Hey Link!" replied the new arrival, smiling happily.

"Allen?" called the others, looking over the two blonds' shoulders.

"Where you going somewhere?" he wondered, dropping his suitcase near the door.

"We were heading towards a carnival," answered Link.

"Come with us, we can wait," added Tohru.

Allen smiled warmly at his friends. He then remembered the girl who had opened the door and quickly bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Allen Walker," he stated, surprising her.

"Name's Arisa Uotami," she replied once the initial shock was over. "Tohru's and the Sohmas' friend from their old school."

"And I'm Saki Hanajima," added the other girl, making her way next to Link and Arisa.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," added Allen, bowing once again. "I should go set this down and I'll be right back. I love carnivals!"

They let him pass and, he and Daisuke rushed upstairs, the red head wanting to show his friend his room which he would share with Edward and Link. This left the others to wait once again. Tohru discreetly looked over at her friends and raised her eyebrows, asking a silent question on what they thought of Allen. Saki smiled and nodded while Arisa smirked, giving her friend thumbs up. Tohru smiled back broadly, holding on to Kyo's hand tightly.

Shortly afterwards, Daisuke and Allen came back down, the new arrival having changed out of his travelling clothes and into casual ones. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a purple sweater over it, black trimming around the hood and the end of the sleeves. His pants were black and they covered his black boots. Finally, he wore a pair of black gloves and a dark beige newsboy cap.

Once they were sure everyone was ready, they set out towards the carnival. They made their way through the crowded streets until they finally reached their destination. The area was lit up by many colourful lights and the streets became even harder to pass through.

They walked through the carnival's busy alleys, looking at all the different kiosks set up. They were all enjoying themselves immensely. While they walked, Saki kept an eye on the newest member of the group: Allen. What surprised her the most was not his white hair, the scar over his eye or the fact that he was as short as Edward; it was the fact that, since they had left, he had not stopped eating.

She was about to ask about it when the group reached a large gathering in front of a stage. Four people were on it, singing. It's karaoke, realized the group, and it's bad… The group of friends cringed as the four continued to sing, off key. Link looked back at the others, scratching his ear. Edward nodded, getting an idea.

"So, who wants to join us?" he asked, looking at the others.

"Join you in what?" wondered Allen, finishing another snack.

"In teaching these people how good singing sounds," replied Link, pointing towards the stage.

"I will," agreed Arisa quickly, raising her hand.

"Count me in," added Daisuke.

"Me too!" cheered Allen.

"Tohru? Kyo? Yuki? Saki?" asked Edward, looking at them.

"No thanks," they replied simultaneously, making them all laugh.

The five nodded and left the three friends, heading towards a table set next to the stage were two people sat. Link walked up to them and signed up to sing in the next round, writing the names of his friends on a paper.

"Which song would you like to sing?" asked the girl from behind the table in Japanese.

"Um…? Translation, please?" asked Link, looking back at his friends who spoke Japanese.

Arisa and Daisuke laughed slightly, making their way next to the tall blond boy. Link let them through, making his way next to his friends as they let the two Japanese the chance to arrange everything. After a few minutes, they returned to the others.

"So? What is going to happen?" asked Allen, smiling.

"Well, we chose a song, I hope you are all right with that," started Daisuke. "Arisa and I tried to choose one we would all like."

"And we all have numbers so that, when the lyrics appear on the screen, we know who will sing that line," explained Arisa. "Shorty got number one; Allen, two; Daisuke, three; me, four; and Link, five."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" yelled Edward, trying to punch Arisa as Allen held him back.

"Sounds good to me," stated Link, nodding.

"Oh and we're up next," added Daisuke, nervously.

Link, Allen and Edward all looked at each other, slightly surprised. However, they nodded in understanding as they watched the group on stage finish singing their song. Once they finished, they left and the announcer took their place.

"Well, that was quite a performance," he stated, smiling broadly. "And now, we have another group, a group of five who will be singing the song: 'The World You Love' by Jimmy Eat World!"

The audience applauded as Edward, Link, Allen, Daisuke and Arisa made their way onto the stage. They were each handed cordless microphone and they spread out on the area: Edward in the middle, Link and Allen on his right and Daisuke and Arisa on the left.

The music blared out of the speakers next to the stage and the screens behind the crowd where the lyrics started to appear after a number, the number each of them were assigned. Edward, knowing he would be the first, took a deep breath before starting to sing.

_**Edward --** I got a story it's almost finished  
all I need is someone to tell it too  
maybe, that's you._

The audience was surprised by the blond boy's voice at first, surprised in a good way. They had not expected him to be any good if they remembered the previous singers. Edward, seeing their faces, smiled broadly as he finished his part.

_**Allen --** Our time is borrowed and spent to freely  
every minute I have needs to be made up,  
but how?  
**Daisuke --** I'm looking for a nice way to say  
"I'm out."  
I want out._

The audience was more and more surprised as they heard Allen and Daisuke sing and they started to cheer as the music grew faster and stronger, all of them enjoying the show. As for the two singers, they were enjoying singing in front of the people immensely, especially Allen.

_**Arisa --** I fall asleep with my friends around me  
only place I know, I feel safe  
I'm gonna call this home_

As she sang, the four boys up with her were surprised and happy that she also had a good voice. They were secretly hoping she did, not for their sake but for hers. They did not want her to feel bad or for the audience to hate only her out of the group.

_**Link --** The open road is still miles away  
Hey nothing serious  
we still have our fun  
oh we had it once_

Link took advantage of the quick passed part to approach the end of the stage and act out the lyrics of the song, making the audience cheer loudly for all of them. He then spotted, on the screens, the next part and pulled Edward up front as well.

_**Edward --** Windows open and close  
**Link--** that's just how it goes_

_**Edward --** Don't it_

_**All --** feel like sunshine after all  
the world we love forever, gone  
we're only just as happy  
as everyone else seems to think we are_

Allen, Daisuke and Arisa all approached the edge of the stage next to Link and Edward, all singing the chorus together. They were all smiling broadly as they looked over the crowd and spotted Tohru, Saki, Yuki and Kyo in the middle, the brunette waving at them happily, cheering for them as the little white rabbit wiggled happily in Yuki's arms.

_**Allen --** I'm in love with the ordinary  
I need a simple space  
and rest my head  
everything gets clear  
**Arisa --** Well I'm a little ashamed for asking  
but just a little helps  
it gets me straight again  
**Daisuke --** helps me get over it over it_

Allen was performing extra hard when singing his part, completely in the mood to entertain. When Arisa started to sing, Daisuke spotted on the screens that he had to accompany her at the end and blushed at the thought. When she was almost finished her part, Daisuke went up next to her and sang the last line, a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, surprised at first but smiled afterwards.

_**Edward --** You should see the canals are freezing  
**Link --** you should see me high  
**Allen --** you should just be here  
**All --** be with me here  
**Daisuke --** it doesn't seem there's hope for me  
I let you down  
**Arisa --** but I won't give in now  
not for any amount_

The group had backed away from the edge, close to the back. As each one sang their line, they came forward, to the center of the stage.

_**All --** Don't it feel like sunshine after all  
the world we love forever, gone  
we're only just as happy  
as everyone else seems to think we are_

As they finished their song, the crowd cheered and applauded loudly. Tohru was jumping happily as the Sohma cousins yelled out for their friends while Saki clapped, a smile on her face. The group on stage smiled broadly, laughing. The announcer returned on the stage, definitely surprised.

"Now that was a show, the next group will have a hard time beating that performance!" he stated loudly over the still cheering crowd.

The group of five made their way off the stage, giving each other high fives. As they went down the stairs, they crossed the next group as they headed towards the stage. Link and Edward, who were in front, were busy talking and just moved aside slightly to let them pass as they continued to go down. Next were Allen and Arisa, the boy looking back at her, both of them laughing as they avoided the group. Daisuke, however, had a clear view and had stopped halfway down the stairs, shocked.

In front of him were in old group of friends including Riku and Risa. As they passed the red head, they noticed him and they also stopped. Riku and Daisuke stared at each other, unable to say anything to each other. The red head stole a look towards Risa and, angering the angel inside him, seemed perfectly fine. Daisuke just nodded towards the twins and jumped down the last steps, in head down.

Arisa had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, noticing that the red head was not following them. She had seen the silent exchange and waited for Daisuke to come down. She looked at his saddened state and then at the two girls.

"Is everything all right Daisuke?" she asked, worried.

"What? Oh… it was nothing," whispered the red head, smiling softly at the girl.

Daisuke walked further away, heading towards Kyo, Yuki, Saki and Tohru, passing by Edward, Link and Allen without realizing it. Arisa joined the three boys, puzzled.

"Do any of you know what that was about?" she asked quietly before the music of the next group's song blared through the speakers.

"It's complicated," replied Edward, looking at the girls on stage.

They joined the four others and it seemed as if Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all understood the situation.

"Well, I have an idea," suggested Yuki, trying to change the subject. "I spotted a haunted house a little further away. Maybe we could go inside."

"Sounds fun," remarked Saki in her monotone voice. "Lead the way Prince."

Yuki did and they all headed towards the Haunted House. As they left the area, they managed to hear the chorus of the song the group was singing.

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another Boyfriend_

Daisuke bit the bottom of his lip, the words stinging deep, not only in his heart but in Dark's as well. Arisa, who was walking next to him noticed his change of attitude and frowned, wondering what was wrong. She was about to ask when the group reached the entrance of the Haunted House.

The group entered the dark hallway, only one lantern to lead them through the entire place. As they walked through it, Link had a bad habit of reaching behind were the strap of his backpack crossed over his shoulders. The habit came from taking out his sword every time he heard a noise. The fact that the strap of the bag crossed over his shoulder just like his sword sheath did not help matters.

Meanwhile, Saki, who was in the lead, seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, smiling at each thing that sprung into their path. Out of all of them, it seemed that With was the worst off. He cowered in Yuki's arms, holding on to its long ears. The Sohma tried to calm the little animal but he was having a hard. Therefore, he did not have the chance to get scared.

As they walked, Tohru stayed close to Kyo, holding on tightly to his arm. Each time something came out to scare them, she leaned in, gasping in fright. Therefore, Kyo made her let go of his arm and then wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

Edward, on the other hand, tried to act as calm as possible. He kept repeating to himself that everything in there was fake and that he had seen worse things then that. However, it did not stop him from jumping from time to time.

As for Daisuke and Arisa, she also tried to stay calm but sometimes, something would jump out and she would grab onto Daisuke's arm automatically. The red head blushed and kept taking a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart before he transformed into Dark.

However, once the group turned to corner, a large spider like monster fell from the ceiling, making all of them, except for Saki yell out in surprise. Tohru hid her face in Kyo's chest, scared. Edward had almost clapped his hands together out of habit and Link had reached back once again, forgetting that he did not have his sword with him. However, with thinking, Arisa had backed up out of surprise, bumping into Daisuke and both of them fell down.

She stayed on top of him for a while before she finally calmed down enough to get up. Before she could help the red head, he was already gone. She looked around, wondering where Daisuke could had gone.

Meanwhile, Link, who was in the back of the group, noticed someone cross him and stay behind him. He looked back and stared in surprise: it was Dark. Daisuke transformed! Damn it! He thought, hearing someone approach. He pushed Dark into a shadowed area of the hallway and turned his back to him, pretending to lean against the wall. Arisa came into view and she spotted Link.

"Have you seen Daisuke?" she asked, looking around.

"Dai? No, I thought he was in front," replied Link pointing towards the group.

"Oh, I go see," she explained, heading back.

Link sighed in relief and moved away from Dark. They both looked at each other, Link frowning.

"How do we turn you back?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I can turn back but, not right now…," started Dark cryptically, looking at the front of the group of friends. "It's still complicated."

_My feelings are still complicated,_ he thought, scratching his head.

"But they'll notice that Dai is not here," urged Link. "Isn't there something we could do?"

"Let me think… Ah yes. With!" he called softly.

Within seconds, the small rabbit was in front of them and then, in a small puff of smoke, Daisuke stood there, smiling broadly.

"Good job With, now go join the group okay?" explained Dark, pointing towards their friends. "And don't stick too much to Yuki, all right?"

"Ok!"

Dark sighed as he watched the red head jog towards the group, hoping that With would not do anything stupid. How he was wrong. Once With, transformed into Daisuke reached the group, a pair of skeletons appeared on each side of them through hidden panels. 'Daisuke' yelled out and latched on to the nearest person, which happened to be Arisa. At first she was surprised but then, she started to blush. What is up with Daisuke? She thought, confused.

This continued until near the end of the Haunted House. By that time, Dark was able to change back into Daisuke and, once the group turned the last corner, With stayed back. He transformed back into its normal state and jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder as he rejoined the group.

Once they were outside, Arisa eyed the red head, thinking that something was different with him. She also thought about how he reacted halfway through the Haunted House. Something is up, she thought, frowning. She then remembered how Daisuke had held on to her tightly and blushed again. Thankfully, the real red head did not know about that incident or he would have turned as red as his hair. So, with saying a word to each other, they walked with the group to explore around even more.

Suddenly, they spotted one of the game stalls of the carnival. This one was different from all of the others, it was a closed off tent with a large sign over head. The group was confused but only Link knew what it was.

"Do you guys want to go in?" he asked happily, pointing towards the tent.

"What is it?" asked Yuki, trying to read the sign.

"You'll see," replied the tall blond boy, entering the tent, followed by the others.

The inside was split in half; the one they were in was rather small with a desk on the side, a large man behind it. He was surprised to see the large group and smiled broadly. While Link went over to him, the others looked at the other half of the tent where a series of rows of bricks were lined around.

"Well, you think you can beat the record?" asked the man loudly, laughing.

"I can try," laughed Link, putting some money on the desk.

The man nodded, laughing heartedly, placing two objects on the desk and taking the money. Link joined his friends and faced the second half of the tent. He took off his backpack and handed it to Edward. He placed one of the objects on his back, strapping it as he held the other object.

"Link, what are you going to go with that bow and those arrows?" asked Arisa, finding the whole thing a little weird.

"If he hits every target within the time limit, he not only beats the record but wins the grand prize," explained the man, pointing towards the second half of the tent and then at the lines of stuffed animals behind him.

"And one of you girls can have it," added Link, looking back at Tohru, Saki and Arisa.

"In three, two, one, go!" cried the man, pushing a button.

Music started playing and small slits in the wall and rows of bricks opened. From them, small jewels started to move by, all of different colors. Link reached behind him and pulled out an arrow quickly, placing it on the bow and shooting it towards one of the targets. He hit it in the middle but he did not waste time, he was already starting to shoot another one.

The group stared in awe as Link managed to hit even the furthest rupees. There were only a few rupees left to hit and they were all cheering him on. However, when Link reached back, he felt that there was only one arrow left and he spotted two rupees in front of him, one coming out of the center wall and the other moving across the back.

He frowned slightly, placing the arrow. The others also noticed this dilemma and were waiting to find out what Link was going to do. After a moment, he lifted the bow and shot the arrow. It hit the first rupee before it disappeared behind the wall once again but it continued towards the second one. Link had timed it perfectly and the second rupee was passing right behind the first one, making the arrow hit it.

They all gaped in shock at the tall blond boy, not able to believe what he had done. He turned around and smiled at them, scratching the back of his head. They cheered loudly, applauding him. Even the clerk was in shock. Link removed the quiver from his back and handed it back to the man with the bow.

"I guess I beat the record?" wondered Link, smiling.

"I guess you did. I'm surprised the previous record was there to begin with," explained the man, putting the objects away. "I was made by a youngster of about eleven if I remember correctly, eight years ago. He was deadly with a slingshot," laughed the man. "So, which one will it be?"

The clerk pointed to the line of stuffed animals behind him, more towards the larger ones. Link turned around and motioned to the three girls to come over.

"One of you can have it, which one do you want?" he asked.

Arisa and Saki both insisted that Tohru got the stuffed toy, wanting their friend to be happy. Tohru thanked the three of them and chose a large, orange coloured cat toy. The clerk handed it to her and she hugged it tightly, turning towards Kyo. He smiled, shaking his head and the group started to head out. However, the man stopped Link, wanting to talk to him.

The taller blond boy nodded, motioning to his friends to wait outside for him. They agreed but Edward, Tohru, Kyo, Arisa and Saki were peeking through the gap in the tent opening. The man was laughing loudly, nodding as Link smiled, scratching the back of his head. They could not hear what they were saying so they decided to wait further away.

"I knew you were the little kid," laughed the man.

"Yes, I am," laughed Link, nodding. "I guess I beat my own record."

"But I should have known the only person who is able to wield a bow and arrow like that was the Hero of Time. Well, I think you deserve something more," explained the man, turning around.

"No, really. There is no need for that," quickly cut in Link, waving his hands.

"Well, at least gives these to the two girls. I think these will suit them perfectly," explained the man, handing Link two large stuffed toys.

"Thanks then," whispered Link, taking the two toys.

He left the tent, the clerk waving at him. Once outside, they spotted Link with the two toys and were all surprised. He handed the prizes to Saki and Arisa, both of them puzzled on who he got them.

"Long story," answered Link, smiling.

Saki looked at her toy and smiled, liking it. It was an almost completely black angel with horns, a halo and wings. However, the wings were blood red and its eyes, an amethyst color. As for Arisa's toy, it was an identical version of Saki's except for it was almost completely white. However, for the wings, they were dark purple and its eyes were silver.

"Thanks Link," they both called as they headed towards their home.

ababab

Allen was looking at the contents of one of the many displays, eating another candy apple, his fifth that day. He was happy though that he was able to join his friends during their vacation. At the moment though, they were at another stall, the girls wanting to try out kimonos they had seen.

Suddenly, someone knocked into Allen, hitting the back of his right leg. He dropped his food as pain shot through him and he cried out softly, stumbling forward. He was about to fall when someone stepped in front to steady him. Allen hissed in pain as the person grabbed his right upper arm and then felt a hand help him balance by holding on to his back. Another sting crossed through him, his face contorting in pain.

"It has been a while, hasn't it cheating boy?"

Allen gasped and looked up, staring at the man who steadied him. His wavy, black hair was messy and he wore large, thick glasses. However, the boy recognized him immediately since he already knew that disguise.

"Tyki…," he gasped, trying to get out of the man's hold.

"Now don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourself more," explained the enemy, tightening his grip on Allen's arm and pressing harder on his back. "I know your injuries from the last battle against the akumas, before you came here."

"Let me-" started yelling Allen before Tyki quieted him pulling him close.

"Now, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves or this little situation, do we?" asked Tyki, smiling. "No more yelling from now on, got it? And if you dare activate your Innocence, the hand you feel on your back will enter it and I'll rip out that heart of yours right here."

"Let me go," gasped Allen as the man gripped his wounds even more. "Release me now."

"How about no?" laughed Tyki, starting to move away from the crowd, dragging the boy with him.

"How about letting him go?" asked someone from behind, catching both of them off guard.

Tyki smiled and turned his head to face the person. Allen tried to pear over the man's arm and spotted his friends: Yuki and Edward, the shorter having called to the man. They both glared at him as Tyki did not relinquish his grip on Allen.

"My, my, what a pleasant surprise to see both of you here," stated the man, smiling. "I can see both of you healed well after our encounter."

"Don't make us repeat ourselves," ordered Yuki, glaring at him. "Let Allen go."

Tyki smiled once again but his grip on the boy tightened, earning a short, ragged yell from him. Edward had had enough and lunged towards the man. He tried to punch Tyki but he pushed Allen into them, both boys tumbling onto the ground. Before Yuki could catch the enemy, he was gone, out of sight. He sighed in frustration before kneeling next to his two friends. Edward was helping Allen sit up as the younger boy groaned in pain.

"Allen, did anything happen?" asked Edward, worried as Allen did not let go of his upper arm.

"No… but… I think my wounds opened," groaned the white-haired boy, slowly letting go of his arm and studying his hand.

Yuki reached out and touched the boy's black glove: it was wet. When he pulled away, his fingers had turned slightly red, confirming that the wound did open. The boys both looked at Allen's sleeve and saw that the purple fabric was stained. Edward frowned and looked around quickly. He clapped his hands together and placed one of them on the stain. A bright blue light flashed across the hand and sleeve. Within seconds the red stain disappeared and Edward removed his hand.

"I think it's best we head home and take care of your wounds Allen," suggested the blond boy, standing up and reaching towards his friend to help him stand.

"Sure thing," agreed Allen with a smile, grabbing on to his friend's outstretched hand as both him and Yuki helped him up.

They made their way back to the kiosk where their friends were waiting, Allen being lightly supported on both sides by Yuki and Edward. They stopped next to Link, Daisuke and Kyo, all of them holding on to the large stuffed toys that the taller blond boy had won each of them. Link, frowned, smelling something. He looked over at the three boys and was shocked to see the state of Allen.

"I guess we should head home quickly," he whispered. "Hurry up girls, these toys are heavy!" he called towards them as they were changing in the stalls.

"We're coming!" replied Arisa loudly, pulling away the curtains and handing the kimono back to the clerk.

"That was fun!" cheered Tohru as they headed towards the beach house.

In the back of the group, Allen hobbled slightly between Yuki and Edward, trying not to make it obvious.

ababab

They reached the beach house fifteen minutes later, the group tired and wanting to go to bed. However, before they could head upstairs, Arisa blocked the path to the staircase and eyed Allen. He stared back, wondering what was wrong. The others were also confused onto why she was delaying going upstairs.

"What is with the gloves?" she asked, nodding towards them.

"I get cold?" tried Allen, backing away slowly.

"Or do you have an artificial arm like Shorty?" she wondered, not moving from her spot on the stairs.

"Like Shorty…? Oh, like Ed… Um… no… I just get cold, really," he repeated, hoping she would let the subject go.

Arisa sighed in frustration and grabbed his right arm quickly, making Allen yell out. She pulled the glove off and was expecting something abnormal. However, it was a normal hand. She frowned and reached for the other one.

Allen cried out and lifted his arm out of her reach. She tried again but he avoided her hand. This continued for a while until Saki came up behind him, unnoticed and grabbed his arm. Arisa yelled in triumph and removed the glove. When she saw the hand, she dropped the glove and stared at the dark red, scaly skin, black nails and black cross embedded into the top of it. Since Arisa's and Saki's grip loosened at the sight of the hand, Allen wiggled out of their hold, backing away slowly.

The two girls stared at him as the others stared at them. Allen, not knowing what to do backed up to the stairs, surprisingly, not trying to hide his hand. He was actually holding on tightly to his right upper arm, his face in pain.

"Allen… I'm… I'm sorry," whispered Arisa, still shocked by the sight of the hand.

"I'm all right," he whispered sadly, not looking at her. "I'll be upstairs," he stated quietly after a moment.

He quickly turned around and headed upstairs quickly. However, his left leg gave out halfway up and he fell on his knees onto the wooden steps. He cursed silently, weakly getting back on his feet and heading towards his room. Arisa bit her bottom lip, worried about what she had done.

"This is not what's bothering him," explained Edward, meaning Allen. "It's something else, don't worry about it."

"Come on Arisa, let's give him some room," suggested Daisuke, motioning towards the living room where Tohru, Saki and Kyo were already headed.

Arisa nodded, holding on more tightly to the stuffed toy in her arms. She followed Daisuke and her friends, the red head looking back at Yuki, Edward and Link, nodding towards them and motioning towards the stairs. Edward returned the gesture and headed upstairs, followed by his two other friends.

Edward reached his room and knocked. When no one answered, he sighed and slowly opened the door. Allen was sitting on his bed, looking down at his hands. Edward walked in, followed by Link and Yuki. The short blond boy took a seat on the bed next to Allen, waiting for the younger boy to finally acknowledge their presence.

"Allen?" called Link, taking a seat next to his friend.

"I'm fine," he replied softly.

"No, you're not," cut in Edward, "your wounds may still be open."

He got up and headed towards one of the dressers. He searched through one of the drawers and finally pulled out a small first aid kit. He returned to his seat on the bed and opened the box. He looked at Allen who, after a moment, sighed and pulled off his sweater and then, painfully, his t-shirt.

Underneath were sets of bandages, one over his right arm and the other around his chest. Both of them were soaked with blood, the larger one mostly on the back.

"Ed, clean the wounds and I'll try to heal them," suggested Yuki, worried about Allen.

"All right," agreed Edward as he and Link started to remove the bandages.

"Allen, how did this happen?" asked Link after a while.

"It was during my last mission," he replied softly. "With Rabi and Kanda in the French Alps."

_Author's Note: Reviews Please!_


	36. Chapter 36: Innocence Retrouvée

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long... The next one will come much quicker! I promise! Also, there is a **Poll** on my profile concerning this story! Please vote to tell me what you prefer!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits BAsket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter **__**Thirty Six: Innocence Retrouvée **_

As the rest of the group had used a portkey to head to the Sohma's beach house, Allen had taken another one with the destination of his next mission. He did not particularly like the idea but, he was an exorcist and that was his job, to follow orders and to retrieve the Innocence while destroying the akuma around the world.

Therefore, once the portkey activated, Allen was transported onto the outskirts of a small, French village halfway up the French Alps, where the eternal snow started. He quickly got to his feet, brushing off the snow from his hair and coat. He looked around and, ignoring the cold wind blowing around him, started to make his way towards the village.

Once there, he took a look around, wondering where his two companions would be. The sun was already low in the sky and the temperature was quickly dropping. Thinking it would best to check an inn, he quickly made his way to the nearest one. Once inside, he sighed in relief, not only because it was much warmer in there, but his first guess was correct and he spotted the two men.

They were sitting near the fire, their backs to the wall. When they spotted Allen, the tall red head waved him over while the Japanese man just stared at the boy.

"Hey Rabi!" called Allen, running towards them.

"Bean Sprout! You made it!" cheered the red head happily, pulling a chair from an unoccupied table and placing it at theirs.

"I got lucky with this inn," explained Allen, taking a seat. "I did not know which one you two would be in."

"Wow, your luck is changing," laughed Rabi, patting his friend on the back. "Usually you have none."

"Thanks," replied Allen sarcastically, laughing as well.

"Will both of you shut up?" asked Kanda, annoyed.

"Ah, Yu is getting mad already and we haven't even started," teased Rabi, pocking his other friend.

"Do that again and you will no longer have a finger on that hand," snapped Kanda, reaching for his sword.

"Man Yu, you're in a sour mood," remarked Rabi, leaning away from the man.

Allen laughed at their antics. During his stay at the castle, he had secretly missed the times with his exorcist friends. Hogwarts was fun but, Allen needed action. He needed to defeat the akuma to save the souls trapped inside of them. Therefore, as part of him wanted to go to the beach house with his friends, the other half wanted to fight the akuma and go on the mission.

"Well, we'll head out tomorrow morning, early," explained Kanda, standing. "We need to rest and if one of you is not awake by dawn, ready to leave, you're staying behind."

"Fine Mr. Grumpy," sighed Rabi, also standing.

The three of them made their way upstairs to the room which the two other exorcists had rented for the night. Inside were three single beds, two of them with bags already on them. The last one, Allen figured, was his. He placed his bag next to it and removed his coat.

"'Night," he called to the two men as he crawled underneath the covers, fully dressed.

"Goodnight," replied Rabi as Kanda just grunted.



The next day, Allen, Rabi and Kanda set off towards the Alps, determined to scale the side of it to find the Innocence which was supposedly on them. They climbed the steep side, their boots starting to soak through with snow. Allen and Rabi were following Kanda who was holding the map which the finders had given them to lead the group of exorcists towards the location of the Innocence.

They continued to walk until sunset, taking only one break for lunch. Compared to the two others, Allen was the worst of at the end of the day. As they made camp, Allen could not stop shivering. Also, as they prepared to sleep in the sole tent, his teeth would not stop chattering.

"Allen, are you okay?" asked Rabi, looking at his friends.

"Sure," replied Allen, rubbing his arms to warm himself.

"Right, that's why you have not stopped shivering, your teeth chattering or your lips turning blue," remarked Kanda indifferently.

"All right… I'm a little cold," replied Allen, holding on more tightly to his arms, trying to get warm.

"I think you are past a little cold," remarked Rabi, reaching into his bag and pulling out an extra cover. "Here, take this."

"Thanks," whispered Allen, shakily reaching for it and placing it around his shoulders.

"Where is your winter coat?" growled Kanda, eyeing the younger boy.

"Komui said you brought it," replied Allen softly. "When none of you gave it, I figured you didn't have it."

Rabi and Kanda looked at each other, remembering what Komui had told them. Rabi now felt guilty for Allen's situation because it was their fault he did not have a thicker coat for the temperature outside. Kanda just cursed, knowing now that he owed the younger boy.

"We're sorry Allen," whispered Rabi, moving next to his friend. "I'll keep you warm."

"Thanks Rabi," replied Allen softly, dozing off.

Rabi sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend, pulling his shivering body close to him. The red head looked up at Kanda, worried. The swordsman just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He turned around and pulled out his own cover, throwing it in his companions' direction. Without a word, he took Rabi's and lied down, ready to sleep.

"Thanks Yu," whispered the red head, placing the cover over his shoulders and Allen.

"Don't call me that!" he whispered harshly. "Just wake me up when it's my turn to keep watch."

"Sure thing."



The next day, Allen appeared to handle the cold a little better and they set off in search of the Innocence. The small group walked for half the day until the arrived at their destination. The destination in question was in fact a large castle. However, what made this castle different was that it was encased in ice.

"Allen, are there any akuma in there?" asked Rabi, taking out a tiny hammer.

Allen closed his eyes and, when he opened them, a round, red piece of glass covered his left eye. He looked through it towards the castle, scanning it over.

"There are about twenty," he replied, pulling off his left glove.

"Just great," growled Kanda, taking out his katana.

"Innocence Activate!" they all cried.

Rabi's twirled his tiny hammer above him. Within seconds, it started to grow. Once Rabi was satisfied with the length, he brought it in front of him, ready for battle. As for Allen, he brought up his left hand and the cross in the middle glowed a bright green. When he brought it down quickly, the arm grew into a large claw. Finally, Kanda had brought his katana in front of him and placed two fingers near the hilt. Passing them over the edge, it turned from black to silver, the sharp edge revealed.

"Let's go," called Rabi, running towards the castle.

They entered the frozen palace, ready to fight. Thankfully for them, the floor was not completely covered in ice: only the edges near the walls were. The small group walked cautiously through the main hall, Allen searching the place to see if there was any akuma in that room.

Suddenly, the ceiling caved in, rumble falling right in front of the small group. The three of them backed away quickly, trying to see through the amount of dust.

"Akuma!" cried Allen, changing his arm into a cannon-type weapon and pointing it where the ceiling collapsed.

More than a dozen monsters flew out of the hole and shot towards the exorcists. The three boys backed up, creating a small, tight circle. Rabi's hammer grew larger and larger until it seemed much too heavy for him to carry alone. However, he swung it towards a group of akuma with ease, hitting a couple of them. As for Kanda, he swiped his katana towards the enemy, creating many bug like creatures which destroyed a part of the akuma. Finally, Allen's changed arm shot beam of light towards the monsters, destroying another part of them.

The three exorcists continued their attacks as more akuma came through the hole they had created in the ceiling. As they fought, they were slowly pushed further into the castle, into a deeper, darker part of it.

"Damn it," growled Kanda, slicing another akuma down. "I thought you said there was only twenty, Bean sprout!"

"There was! But more came! I don't know where they were hiding!" replied Allen, shooting down more machines as they continued to surround them.

"But there all coming from upstairs. The Innocence must be there!" suggested Rabi, pointing his large hammer in the direction of a staircase.

"Fine, let's go now," ordered Kanda, swiping at another akuma.

Allen ran towards the stairs first, destroying the enemies to clear a path for his friends. As he got closer, he noticed some akuma flying in to block their path. However, Allen managed to defeat a good part of it, reaching the staircase.

"Bean sprout!" called Rabi, worried.

Allen turned around wondering what had happened. An akuma was right behind him. He raised his arm as the enemy swiped its large sword in the boy's direction. It hit the arm, making Allen fall backwards. A large piece of ice had broken off one of the stairs and, as the boy fell, his back got cut on the sharp, thick piece. He yelled out, pain shooting through the side of his back. He raised his arm and shot a beam of light towards the akuma, destroying it instantly.

Kanda and Rabi ran towards the stairs, fighting off the enemies. However, before they reached their destination, an akuma shot bullets towards the small alcove leading towards the stairs, destroying it. Rumble and stones fell between the two exorcists and their friend.

"Kanda! Rabi!" yelled Allen, reaching out towards his friends.

"Bean sprout! Go get the Innocence! We'll find another way up!" yelled Rabi, his voice muffled from the amount of rumble.

"What?" replied Allen, not believing what his friend had just said.

"You heard us!" growled Kanda, his patience thin. "Now get going!"

Allen hesitated for a moment, his right hand in a fist. He sighed in frustration and turned around, running up the stairs as fast as possible. _Damn it! Why do they do that? Why do they always think they need to stay behind?_ He thought as he reached the next floor.

He looked around, wondering where the Innocence could be and what it could possibly look like. Innocence always had different forms and the exorcists could never know exactly how it would look.

However, more akuma appeared around him. Allen jumped back, aiming his arm towards the enemies. _May your souls rest in peace,_ he thought as he shot beams of pure, white energy towards the akuma.



After the ceiling over the staircase collapsed, separating Rabi and Kanda from their friend, they quickly turned around to take out some more akuma, wanting to find another route upstairs.

Rabi, after the small incident the other day with Allen's coat, felt that he needed to be there for the white haired boy. He wanted to help him out as much as possible since he knew that Allen would never give up on him. _Hang in there Bean Sprout, we're coming,_ he thought, defeating more akuma with his hammer.

Kanda on the other hand, was just losing his patience with the amount of akuma in the castle. In addition, a constant nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept reminding him he owed Allen and he should go help the white-haired boy as soon as possible. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _He cursed repeatedly, swiping his sword at more akuma, defeating them.

The two exorcists continued to clear a path towards another staircase which they hoped would lead them to Allen so they could help him. After what seemed like an eternity, Rabi and Kanda had finally managed to destroy all the akuma on their floor.

"Come on Yu," called Rabi, running towards a staircase he spotted. "We have to go help Bean Sprout!"

"Shut it baka!" yelled Kanda passed irritated. "And don't call me Yu!"

The two exorcists ran up the stairs, keeping their weapons close. However, halfway up, Rabi suddenly stopped. Kanda cursed behind him and was going to push passed the red head when he spotted the reason why his friend had stopped: Allen. He was sprawled across the steps, shivering and covered in blood. Rabi quickly knelt next to his friend, shaking his shoulder urgently.

"Bean Sprout! Bean Sprout! Allen!" he called, worried as Kanda stood a little back, his grip on his katana tighter.

"Cold…," murmured Allen, slowly opening his eyes.

"Allen! You're awake! Are you all right?" asked the red head quickly, relieved.

"Cold… I'm cold," stuttered the younger boy, shivering.

Kanda sighed in frustration at how Allen acted. _Damn that baka,_ he thought, pushing past Rabi. He could only go up two more steps before he felt a slight tug on the hem of his coat. He looked down and spotted Allen, holding on to him.

"Let me go _Moyashi_. There's still the Innocence to retrieve," grunted Kanda, pulling out of the white-haired boy's grip.

"I have it…," he whispered, his teeth shattering.

"Good, then let's go," replied Kanda heading back down.

"I can't…," breathed Allen, looking at his friends. "The Innocence… it's freezing me… it's so cold…"

"What?" yelled Rabi, not believing his ears. "How?"

"I don't know…," whispered the younger boy, taking a deep, shaky breath.



Once Allen had taken care of most of the akuma on the second floor, he ran through it, searching for the Innocence. He avoided moving his left arm too much since the wound in his back hurt even more when doing so. He turned the corner in a hurry and skidded to a halt, sliding and falling backwards once he spotted what was on the other side.

There was a hoard of akuma surrounding a large, irregular pillar of ice. Inside, Allen could see a soft, pale light emitted from a small, snowflake-shaped object. _That must be the Innocence!_ Realized Allen, readying his weapon. The akuma noticed his presence and turned around, laughing.

Allen frowned and aimed his weapon at the nearest akuma, firing the beam of bright light. It hit it and the enemy disappeared. However, as Allen continued to fight off the akuma, the cold started to get to him. He began to shiver and his arm, shake as he continued to shoot the enemy.

Once all of them were taken care of, Allen fell to his knees, out of breath. He shivered uncontrollably, his back stinging continuously. His returned his left arm to normal so he could grip his right arm where a large gash was now visible, gotten during the fighting. _Why is it so cold all of a sudden?_ He thought, trying to take a deep breath.

He closed his eyes, trying to stop his teeth from shattering. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his left leg. He yelled out, cursing his bad luck. His arm turned back into his weapon, ready to fight off another akuma. However, when he turned around, he did not see an enemy. He was confused but, when he moved his leg once again, pain shot through it, making him grit his teeth. _What in the world…?_ He thought, looking back at his leg.

It was not what he had expected. What caused the pain was actually a sharp, heavy icicle which had fallen from the ceiling, straight into his leg. Allen groaned and reached back, pulling it out. He gasped in pain as it was removed and he tossed it aside. He slowly got his feet, shaking and his teeth shattering.

He approached the large pillar of ice, limping as blood dripped out of his many wounds. Once he got close enough, he slowly reached out and touched the ice. Suddenly, a bright, white light flashed from the pillar and Allen moved back, shielding his eyes. When the light died down, the small, snowflake shaped object was left, slowly floating down to the ground.

Allen was in shock as he stared at the piece of Innocence on the floor. _At least we now have it,_ he thought, kneeling down with great difficulty. Once his hand gripped the Innocence, a shot of cold crossed through his body. _What…? Why is it always so cold?_ He thought, pocketing the piece. _Now to find a way back downstairs,_ he concluded, looking around.

He slowly made his way through the large corridors of the castle, limping and shivering as he went. Halfway down the hallway, he stopped suddenly, noticing someone wrong. Allen tried to move his left foot but he found it almost impossible. _What in the world happened? Why does it feel like my foot is… my foot is frozen!_ He realized, starting to panic. _I have to get out of here now before I freeze to death…_

Allen tried to move quickly down the corridor but the rest of his leg started to freeze up as well. His breathing became heavier and he realized that he was tiring fast. By the time he found a staircase, his entire right leg was stiff and his left one was not looking any better. He took a step down but lost balance.

He tumbled down flight of stairs, crying out in pain. Halfway down the stairs, he finally came to a stop, his body in pain. He shivered uncontrollably, closing his eyes. He wanted to bring his arms closer to his body, to try to warm him up but his right arm was throbbing in pain and his left one was pinned underneath him and he could not move it.

He shivered on the ground, unable to move. After a while, he closed his eyes, too tired to move an inch. He almost lost consciousness completely when he felt someone shake his shoulder, calling out his name. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to see who it was.

"Cold…," was all he managed to utter, realizing it was Rabi. "I'm cold…"

Allen did not have enough strength as he spotted Kanda pushing past the red head, heading upstairs. _He'll want to know if the Innocence is safe,_ thought Allen, reaching for the hem of the man's coat, his muscles protesting immensely.

"Let me go _Moyashi_. There's still the Innocence to retrieve."

Allen felt him tug on his coat, trying to get him to release him. However, all it did was cause more pain on the wounded arm and back. Allen held back a groan as he tried to find his voice to warn his friend.

"I have it…"

"You did something right for once Bean Sprout," replied Kanda, heading back down. "Let's go."

Rabi pocketed his now tiny hammer and helped his friend to his feet. However, Allen could not stop shivering and his legs were now completely stiff, completely frozen.

"Come on Bean Sprout, I could use some help," stated the red head, noticing how limp Allen felt, leaning next to him.

"I… I can't Rabi… My… My legs… They're frozen… Stiff…," replied the younger boy, stuttering from the cold.

"Yu," called Rabi, turning back to the other exorcist. "Help me put him on my back."

"We don't have time for this," growled the Japanese man, frustrated.

"Then would you want to carry him?" suggested Rabi, knowing the idea would work since Kanda would never agree to that idea.

"Fine," grunted the older boy, sheathing his katana and approaching the two others.

Kanda helped place Allen on Rabi's back, the younger boy still shivering uncontrollably. Once it was done, the three of them made their way done the staircase and then out of the castle. However, as they left, Kanda noticed Allen's whiter face and his lips that had turned blue.

"Bean Sprout," growled the Japanese man, catching the other exorcists' attention.

"What…?" breathed the younger boy, slowly looking back.

"Where is the Innocence?"

Allen had hoped that, for once, Kanda would have thought of anything else but the mission. He was wrong. The younger boy sighed softly, leaning his head on Rabi's back.

"In my pocket," he breathed softly.

Kanda moved next to them and searched in the boy's pockets. Once he found the small, snowflake shaped object, he pulled it out and, taking out a small piece of cloth, wrapped the Innocence in it, placing in his pocket.

"Let's hurry and get some shelter before Bean Sprout freezes to death," he suggested, picking up the pace.

"Thanks… Kanda…," whispered Allen before drifting off to sleep.



"Once I finally woke up," continued Allen as Yuki finished healing his wounds, "we were back at the Inn. Komui had sent two portkey to us, one for Rabi and Kanda to return to Headquarters and one for me, so I could come here."

"I don't think you'll ever see snow the same way anymore," laughed Link, ruffling his friend's white hair.

"So it really was the Innocence that started to freeze you?" wondered Edward, surprised.

"That's what we think. After Kanda had taken it away, I slowly started to warm up," replied Allen, moving his legs to show them.

"So the Innocence has different powers," concluded the short blond boy, thinking. "Yours is your arm, Kanda's is a sword, Rabi's, from what you told us, is a hammer and if I'm not mistaken, Linali's is her boots."

"Yup!"

"Interesting. Do you know any others?"

"Well, I know one of them is a clock and another is his teeth! He looks like a vampire but he's really nothing like that without his Innocence activated!"

"Boys! Is anyone hungry?" called Tohru from downstairs.

Allen quickly got to his feet, his stomach growling. He quickly reached for another sweater and put in on as Link, Daisuke, Yuki and Edward all stared at him, laughing.

"You'll eat us out of house and home!" laughed Daisuke, watching Allen turn red.

"It's not my fault I have to eat a lot!" he replied, embarrassed.

"Let's go," snickered Edward, making his way to the door.

"Yes, I also have to go apologize to Arisa. This was not her fault," stated Allen, standing next to Edward, opening the door and heading downstairs.

"Well, he may be in for a surprise," remarked Link, confused.

"Him or Arisa," added Yuki, shaking his head.

"He is way too nice that boy," stated Edward, turning to the others. "Let's go down quickly to see how this turns out."

"Count me in!" laughed Link, jumping off the bed and heading down the corridor.

Once the four boys had reached the main floor, Allen was apologizing to the blond girl who, like Saki next to her, had a confused face plastered on. _Well, now they know how Allen reacts to fights with his friends,_ thought the group. _He apologizes when it's not even his fault!_

"Who's hungry?" asked Tohru, coming out of the kitchen with a plate full of snacks.

Since Allen was done apologizing, he quickly made his way towards Tohru, smiling brightly. However, before Allen's hand could reach for a snack, Link, grabbed his arm, making him stop, confused.

"What is it?" asked Allen, puzzled.

"If you eat all of them, you better run!" laughed Link, taking one and biting into it.

"Don't worry, I'm not that hungry," laughed Allen, taking a snack as well. "I'll leave something for you, even if its crumbs," he continued, sticking out his tongue.

"You do that," called Arisa, laughing with them, "and you really better run!"

"I've managed to run away from lions, all of you can't catch me!" challenged the white-haired boy, taking another bite.

They were all left speechless, staring at him. Allen flashed an innocent smile at them as he continued to eat. _What in the world?_ Thought Arisa and Saki, puzzled on the change of attitude Allen seemed to have. He smiled at all of them warmly, taking one last snack before sitting down on the sofa.

"You are a weird one, Walker," remarked Arisa, shaking her head.

"I completely agree," nodded Saki, smiling as well.

"That's not the first time I've heard that," replied Allen, smiling at them warmly.

Saki continued to observe the new arrival and noticed some resemblance to Link, Daisuke and Edward. _His aura looks like theirs,_ she realized. _The outside is pure white but deeper, the white turns to gray and then black. He's part of all three of them and yet they are separate. Why?_ However, she was not going to ask any more questions to Allen, seeing as they already knew about his arm which he had tried to hide._ Another time._

_Author's Note: End of this chapter! **Review** Please! And **Vote** on the **Poll**! Greatly appreciated! PS, The story is far from finished! Don't worry readers! _


	37. Chapter 37: Shaken Emotions

_Author's note: I told you I would update quicker this time! By the way, the story is far from finished my dear readers! No worries! I jsut want to have enough votes to be able to write a final chapter that everyone would like! You'll still have a lot to read about the group's adventures! Don't worry! Just, please, **vote on the poll. **It would be greatly appreciated because you are the 'customers'!_

**_Disclaimers:_ **_I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy!_

**_Chapter Thirty Seven: Shaken Emotions_**

The last day of their vacation, the group decided to spend some time on the beach. As Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Link, Allen, Saki and Edward left for the beach, Daisuke volunteered to wait for Arisa as she finished her shift at the restaurant. She had taken the other days off but, the last one, she had to go in and work. She had taken the morning shift and would finish at ten thirty, half an hour after the group had left for the beach.

At ten thirty five, Arisa came bursting through the door, out of breath, surprising the young boy who had been sitting quietly on the sofa, day dreaming. He almost fell off his seat, turning to face the girl.

"Good morning Arisa," he called as she ran up the stairs.

"Oh! Morning Dai!" she replied, back tracking slightly on the stairs to face the boy. "You didn't have to wait."

"I don't mind!" he called as she disappeared up the stairs, to her room.

However, his face had turned slightly red since Arisa had used his nickname instead of his full name as she used to do. He fell back onto the sofa, shocked. He had to control his emotions, careful not to let Dark take control. A few minutes later, Arisa ran down the stairs fully changed into her swimming attire, a towel around her waist as she tied her long blond hair into a high ponytail.

"Alright, I'm ready!" she cheered, facing the red head.

"Great, let's go join the others!" he agreed, heading towards the door.

Suddenly, Daisuke stopped, noticing something wrong. Arisa continued, however, into the next room, an added sunroom to the house. Then, it happened. The earth started shaking, growing more violent as the time passed. Arisa stopped as well, looking around. Once she almost lost balance, it occurred to her that the room was not the strongest built and it may not withstand the earthquake. The beams over her head shook violently and threatened to break. After a moment, they did and Arisa bent down, shutting her eyes and covering her head. She then felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her backwards. She collided with the person and then with the hard wood. However, she did not open her eyes.

Once the earthquake finished, Arisa slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a bare, muscular chest, directly in front of her. Her face turned red as she wondered how this had happened. She looked to the side and noticed that the body over her was turned slightly towards the now collapsed room, shielding her from harm. Arisa then built up her courage to look up.



"Daisuke?" she whispered, recognizing the red head and that he was at such a close proximity to her.

Daisuke lifted his head and his face was inches away from Arisa's, making both of them blush furiously. They then noticed the position they were in. Arisa was leaning on the doorframe as Daisuke was positioned on top of her, her legs passing underneath.

"I'm sorry," he managed to utter before trying to stand up.

However, what they did not realize was that a wooden beam had fallen and landed on Daisuke's side. This made it difficult and nearly impossible for him to move up.

"Wait, I'll try to get out," suggested Arisa, trying to control her blush.

She slid to the side and gently pulled her legs out from underneath the boy. Once she was standing, she noticed the extent of the damage done by the earthquake. However, she quickly snapped out of it and helped Daisuke push the wooden beam so he could get free. Once they were both standing, and awkward silence fell upon them.

"Um… Thanks Dai, for protecting me," whispered Arisa after a while.

"You're welcome Arisa," he replied, his face still red.

They looked back onto the remainder of the sunroom. Beams lay scattered around the area, sprouting from the rubble of wood and plaster. The few pieces of furniture that had once decorated the room were barely visible, covered in the dust. Another awkward silence fell upon the two teenagers, both not meeting the other's gaze.

"Dai?" called Arisa after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Why did you risk getting hurt to protect me?" she asked softly in Japanese.

Daisuke took a quick breath, unsure of how to answer. He felt his face turning red, his cheeks burning up. When he had seen the roof start to shake violently, Arisa under it, he had quickly rushed to protect her. For him, she represented a big piece of his heart but he was not ready to spill that secret.

"I… I…," he started, stuttering, slowly facing her, "I…"

"Dai?"

Arisa took a spot in front of him, making him look into her eyes. Daisuke seemed to shrink back, his face burning up and his heartbeat quickened. He stuttered once again 

but he also had to control his emotions so he would not transform into Dark in front of her. _What can I say?_ He thought, panicking.

"Dai?" she asked once again.

He took a step back knocking into the low table and fell backwards. He landed ungracefully on the table, still staring at Arisa. _Someone please come,_ he pleaded, feeling Dark slowly trying to take over.

"Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling in front of him, leaning forward to help.

"I… I'm… fine, really, I am!" he replied quickly, trying to move away.

"Arisa! Daisuke!"

The two of them were surprised by the sudden call from someone outside the beach house. They both recognized the voice as Edward's.

"Dai! Arisa! Where are you?" shouted Link from outside as well.

"Daisuke? Why did you save me," whispered Arisa, looking into the boy's ruby eyes.

When he did not respond, she sighed and hung her head in defeat. Daisuke stared at Arisa sadly, unable to say anything. However, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She quickly looked up at the embarrassed red head but she did not have time to respond.

"Daisuke! Arisa! There you are!" cried Tohru, relief audible in her voice. "We found them!"

The two pulled away from each other, Arisa quickly standing up and helping Daisuke do the same thing. They were both a distance apart when the others entered the room, out of breath. Actually, Link, Edward, Allen, Kyo and Yuki were out of breath. Saki was relatively calm and, unknown to the two, had arrived slightly before Tohru.

"Are both of you alright?" asked Edward, eyeing the two younger teenagers.

"We saw the sunroom collapse and we were worried," added Link, eyeing the destroyed room across the space.

"We're alright, don't worry," reassured Arisa, trying to control the blush on her cheeks.

"You are," remarked Edward, approaching Daisuke. "He has a large bruise on the side of his back."



Edward made the red head turn towards them and gently touched the skin which was slowly turning blue. Daisuke hissed in pain and Edward sighed, pulling the younger boy away.

"Let's get something for that," he explained, leaving the room with the red head.

Meanwhile, Arisa stood in her spot, slightly shocked and scared. Tohru and Saki noticed her change in attitude and approached their friend.

"Are you alright?" asked Tohru, worried.

Arisa did not seem to hear her and looked back at the damaged sunroom.

"He got hurt prote…," she then realized she was talking out loud and turned bright red.

"What was that?" asked Tohru, surprised.

"Nothing Tohru, I'm fine," she replied quickly, earning a side-long glance from Saki.



Meanwhile, Edward had brought Daisuke to his room, followed by Link. As Daisuke sat on the edge of his bed, the shorter blond boy had gone to the bathroom to get some medical supplies. Link joined Daisuke on the bed and a silence fell on the room.

"So, how do you find Arisa?" asked Link suddenly.

Daisuke was taken by surprise by the question. His cheeks turned red and he looked at his hands as he fiddled with them. Link watched his friend and, after a while, laughed at the sight.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Link once again.

Daisuke's face, if possible, turned an even darker shade of red. He returned his attention to his friend, trying to explain himself. All he could muster was a jumble of words. Link laughed some more and patted his friend on the back. Daisuke gasped in pain as Link accidentally touched his large bruise.

"Oh, sorry Dai," he quickly apologized.

"It's alright," whispered the red head.

"So you do like her?" repeated Edward who had entered the room, making Daisuke stutter once again.

"Yes…," he finally whispered, his red hair covering part of his face as he looked down.

"Aww…. Cute," laughed Link, helping Edward as he took care of Daisuke's bruise.

"But please don't tell her," quickly stuttered the red head, looking at his two friends.

"Whatever you say Dai," replied Edward, smiling.

"Promise!" cried the red head still blushing.

"All right, we promise," stated Link, lifting his hand.

"A promise is a promise," added Edward making Daisuke smile at both of them.



That night, Arisa and Saki both said goodbye, hugging their best friend before leaving, waving at the group. Once the two girls were out of sight, Edward looked around the deserted street, making sure it was just that, deserted apart from the small group.

"Ready Ed?" asked Link, holding up a Gryffindor coloured scarf. "The portkey will activate soon."

"Right," agreed the blond boy, turning towards the destroyed sunroom.

He took one last look around before clapping his hands together. A small electric spark erupted from them before he placed them in front of the pile of rubble. The blue light grew quickly and engulfed the surrounding pile, making the group turn away. After a moment, it died down and, once the group looked back, the sunroom was reconstructed, good as new. Edward stood and faced his friends, a large smile on his face.

"Well, that was easy," laughed the blond boy, brushing off the dirt from his gloves. "Right, the portkey?"

"Right!" called Link, remembering the scarf, pulling his attention away from the new sunroom.

Edward reached out for the portkey, as did Allen, Daisuke, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. After a moment, the scarf glowed softly and, without warning, the group was tugged from underneath. Within moments, they fell onto the cold, hard, stone floor of the Entrance Hall.

"Well, we're back," groaned Allen, sitting up.

"Yup," agreed Daisuke, rubbing his back. "Back at Hogwarts."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well? I know it's shorter than usual but how did you like it? Please **Review** and **Vote!** Thank you!_


	38. Chapter 38: Beginning to Unravel

_Author's Note: Well, the group is back at Hogwarts! The adventures continues with more twists! Vacation and relaxation is over! By the way, I will be needing more than 9 votes on the poll... Come on, its easy as four clicks of the mouse (maybe five if you choose two choices)._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. _

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Thirty Eight: Beginning to Unravel **_

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around. For the first time, he noticed he was not in any pain. _Something is going to happen then,_ he realized, his surroundings becoming clearer: he was in the Great Hall. Through the blurry crowd of black, he could spot an indistinct shape of sun yellow. In an instant, the yellow was covered in crimson red. _What is happening?_ He thought, in shock.

Suddenly another stream of yellow crossed his vision. However, he realized that the color was much duller than anything else he had seen. _What does that mean? Is it a person? What happened?_ He thought, none of his questions answered. Before he could figure anything out, he woke up.

Yuki slowly sat in his bed, breathing heavily. It had been a while since he last had a dream concerning either the past or future of one of his friends. _Something is going to happen soon… but what?_ He sat in his bed, trying to understand the images he saw but everything was still jumbled, still unclear to him. _I'll talk to the others about this. Maybe we can figure out what is going on._



It was the beginning of May and the students were starting to get nervous about the end of the year exams, especially in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Cross had corrected their reports and had been using them to do his course. Seeing the number of dark creatures assigned to the entire school, their notes took almost a hundred pages.

"You're probably worried about the exam," mentioned Cross one day. "But each year is only getting seven creatures to study. I don't feel like correcting all your work again."

The news spread all over the school and it seemed, for most students, a weight had been lifted from their already packed shoulders. At dinner, in a way, they were celebrating, even the group of seven. Edward and Yuki did not mind having less but they were not disappointed by the news. Link and Daisuke were the happiest, even though Link knew about almost all the creatures they studied before they were presented in class. However, their joy could not last forever.

"Yuki! Didn't you want to tell us something before?" asked Daisuke, remembering that the Sohma had tried to bring a conversation up before they were interrupted during lunch.

"Yes! I wanted to ask the four of you about-"

"Special delivery!" shouted someone, opening the double doors of the Great Hall.

The students' attention turned directly towards the sound, none of them recognizing the figure that now stood at the entrance. The new comer had short, light grey hair and dark, blood red eyes. His whole ensemble consisted of black clothing: his 

long, loose pants; his tight, sleeve-less shirt; and his open sweater. However, the students did notice a slight resemblance to one of their classmates.

"I've got a telegram for a special someone," explained the new comer, an evil smile playing on his lips as he looked to the side. "It's not in the best shape though… Envy did quite a number on it."

"Stupefy!" yelled someone from the student's table.

They saw the red light fly towards the new comer and then, a few feet from the figure, he back flipped, avoiding the spell, which passed underneath. After he landed, an evil smile spread across his face as he stared in front of him at the person who cast the spell. Now that the students had a clear view, they realized that the new comer did not slightly resemble but was the exact black and white copy of their classmate: Link.

"What in the world are you doing here?' growled the blond Gryffindor.

"As I said before, I'm here to deliver a telegram," replied the man, unfazed by Link's anger.

The blond boy shook in rage and charged towards his look alike, his wand ready. The intruder just laughed as he reached to the side of the door.

"Might as well deliver it, even if it is pretty damaged," he sighed.

He effortlessly lifted whatever was hidden and threw it in Link's direction. The student, stunned by what his look alike tossed, skidded to halt and was knocked over. The supposed 'telegram' was actually a young man with light blond hair. His condition, however, was indeed bad. He lay unconscious over Link, bruised and cut, some wounds still fresh while others looked more than a few days old.

Link, as gently as possible, moved the boy off himself and faced the intruder while getting up. However, he had not expected his look alike to have bridged the gap and he now stood in front of him. Link had no time to react when he was kicked square in the face, the intruder's hell connecting with Link's nose, a sickening crunch resounded in the Hall. The student covered the hit spot, blood dripping down to stain his white shirt and the gold on his tie. He looked up at the attacker who smiled.

"It's the dark's turn to shine. No, not shine, rule. Rule over this black world. Don't any of you forget it!"

He quickly jumped back and left the Great Hall without a second glance. The students started to worry about Link and the young man. Link wiped off some of the blood, even as more took its place. He touched the sides of his nose and snarled. He placed both hands on each side and pushed his broken nose back into place, the students 

around him freaking out. He seemed so calm, like he had done it a few times before that, which was probably true.

Next to Link, Edward had pushed his way through the crowd after jumping over the table. He was now kneeling next to the young man, which he had turned over. He lightly shook the newcomer's shoulder, distress sounded in his voice even if those around him could not understand him. Link remembered then that Edward was of German origin and was probably now speaking it. _He knows him_, concluded Link, staring wide-eyed at the two blond boys while the students stared at the amount of blood on his face.

"Wach auf! Wach auf Russell!" ordered Edward in German, trying to get an answer from the unconscious boy.

With the Ravenclaw's persistent shaking, the young man, Russell, groaned in pain. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times because of the bright lights of the Great Hall. He looked around and his silver eyes met Edward's golden ones.

"Ed…?" he coughed, wincing since his multiple cuts and bruises hurt him even more when he moved.

"Russell! Was hast dich geschah?"

"Es macht nicht aus, was mir geschah," he replied softly in German. "Ed… sie haben sie… sie haben Fletcher und Alphonse… sie haben unsere jüngeren Brüder…"

Edward stared in disbelief at Russell, unable to speak. At first, he did not what to believe him but a second glance at the injured boy's desperate face told Edward otherwise. _Besides, why would he joke about something as important as that?_ Though Edward, his fists shaking. Without a word, he got up suddenly and dashed towards the doors.

"Where'd the bastard go?" he yelled once outside. "Come back here this instant!"

"Ed! What is it?" called Yuki, who had caught up to him.

"Where is he?" yelled the blond student once again, looking around, not hearing his friend.

"Ed! He's gone, stop yelling," explained Yuki calmly, placing a hand on the innerved student's shoulder.

"Let go of me! I have to…," Edward stopped suddenly, now aware of what he had done.

After Yuki placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, the Ravenclaw student had lashed out with his right hand at his friend, trying to get his hand off. However, Yuki was closer than the blond student realized and his metal fist had made contact with the Sohma's face, making him stagger back and hit the door, sliding down to the floor. Edward stared wide-eyed, unable to move as the students looked at both of them from the Great Hall. Yuki got up slowly, supporting some of his weight on the door he fell upon.

"Yuki…," gasped Edward, trying to find some words to say, to explain his outburst.

"No, forget it," whispered the Sohma, making his way towards the Hospital Wing.

Edward stared at the floor where Yuki had landed, many thoughts passing through his head. In short, he was confused, worried and scared. He had a hard time admitting the last part; he almost never got this scared after the episode five years ago. He had feared for his life but, this time, he feared for… he did not even want to think about it. _What am I to do?_ He thought, shaking his head, hoping to clear it.

"Edward," called Allen who was standing in front of him. "Let's go."

The white-haired student motioned for him to follow Link and the, once again, unconscious Russell who lay unmoving on a stretcher. Edward aimlessly nodded and followed the small group towards the Hospital Wing. He stared at the floor, keeping Kyo's and Link's feet in view since the red head had to support his friend. The amount of blood Link had lost made him dizzy and disoriented.

Once they finally reached the Hospital Wing, Yuki was already heading out, his face no longer bruised. He held the door open for the small group. Edward, being the last one, stopped in front of the younger student. He looked into the light amethyst eyes but could not trust himself enough to utter a comprehensible word. He lowered his gaze and slowly bowed his head in regret. Yuki, understanding the message of inner struggle, gently pushed Edward inside, closely following.

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was already tending to Russell who still lay unconscious as Link sat on the nearby bed, slowly swaying on the spot, his eyes unfocused. Edward and Yuki joined the others while they watched the nurse and her apprentice Tohru heal the boys.

During that time, Edward had not stopped staring at Russell, constantly replaying in his head the information his friend had given him_. It's my fault,_ he thought, his clenched fists slightly shaking. _My enemies are after me, not him. They're only using him. Damn it!_ In the first time in a very long time, Edward was genuinely scared and unsure of himself. His enemies had found his weakness and were using it to its full potential.

After a moment, Edward broke away from the group and headed towards the nearest window. As he approached it, his fists shook even more, his anger rising. He reached the glass pane and leaned his head against it. He stared into the distance, his vision unfocused as he tried to think clearly through the amount of pure hatred that formed inside of him.

"Edward? Are you all right?" asked Tohru as she finished healing Link.

The concerned blond boy took a deep, irregular breath, trying to control his emotions. He was also getting very tired of that question she always asked him when he was mad. Was it not obvious enough that he was almost a total mess?

"If you're worried about your friend, he'll be just fine. We healed him to the best of our abilities," cheered Tohru happily, thinking to reassure her friend.

"What is wrong with you!" yelled Edward, whirling around to face the girl, his face filled with anger and quickly turning a hint of red as he glared at her. "What the hell makes you think I'm alright? Why in the world goes on in your mind when you ask someone who is clearly not fine if they are? I'm certainly not alright!"

His words echoed throughout the room, turning everyone's attention towards himself. Tohru slowly backed away, scared at her friend's sudden outburst. The others stared at the older student, shocked to see the amount of rage and desperation he had unleashed. Kyo, however, frowned and stood up, making his way towards Edward.

"Maybe you're angry but that's no reason to yell at her," growled the red head, staring down at the blond student.

"Bite me carrot top. Mind your own business and if you don't like what I said, take it up with your girlfriend and fix the damn problem."

"Why you little-"

"Don't call me short on top of everything else, bastard!"

To everyone's surprise, Edward punched Kyo square in the face, making the red head stagger and then fall back, clutching his bruised cheek. Edward had hit Yuki by accident previously but, this time, his fist connecting with Kyo's face was entirely intentional. The blond student breathed heavily afterwards, glaring at all of them

"Does anybody else want to call me short?" he threatened in a low growl, eyeing each one of them.

"Edward, what in the world is wrong?" asked Link, barely sitting on the bed. "What possessed you to punch Kyo?"

"Come here and I'll show you," growled the concerned blond student, very pissed.

"Edward, calm down," pleaded Tohru, scared.

"Make me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his anger overflowing.

"Edward…," whispered Daisuke, approaching his friend cautiously. "What happened? Please tell us, we can help."

"Like hell," he growled, turning away from his friends.

He glared at the scenery outside the window, fuming on the spot. He was still trying to decide what his future actions would be. However, a light tap on his shoulder made him turn slightly around, breaking his train of thoughts. Before he could react, a fist landed on his cheek, making him stagger back and trip. He fell hard on the stone ground, rubbing his face were the fist had hit.

"That was for before," whispered Yuki, kneeling in front of his friend. "Now what in the world is wrong?"

Edward stared into Yuki's amethyst coloured eyes, his anger slowly receding. The punch had knocked some sense into him and he thought more clearly than before. He took a deep breath, bowing his head once again. It took him a moment before he finally calmed down enough.

"I need to leave," breathed Edward sadly, looking up, his emotions slightly better under control after the punch he received. "I have to."

"Edward, why?" asked Dumbledore who had led the group to the Hospital Wing in the first place.

"I need to save the only family I have and Russell has, left. I need to go save our younger brothers," replied the Ravenclaw, standing up and facing the Headmaster, all traces of his previous outburst vanished.

Upon hearing the news, the group remained shocked. They had no idea of the importance of the news the newcomer had brought. Dumbledore looked at the fiery determination in his student's eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I know I cannot convince you to finish your mission. Pack whatever you need tonight and I'll have a portkey ready for you tomorrow at noon."

"Thanks you professor. Once Russell wakes up, I'll ask him about their whereabouts and head there first," explained Edward, already heading towards the door.

"No!" yelled Allen, reaching of his friend's arm. "Edward, what about the prophecy? What about your friends? You could get hurt heading out there by yourself!"

"My brother is more important to me than my own life, Allen," explained Edward, looking straight ahead into his friend's silver-blue eyes. "And I would risk everything I have to protect him. I promised him that day seven years ago. And I never go back on my word."

Edward shook his arm out of Allen's grip and walked out the door. Allen stared in shock at the spot where his friend once stood, as did everyone else in the room.

"That's Ed for you," commented a voice with a heavy German accent, softly. "As hard headed as ever…"

They tore their eyes away from the door and in the opposite direction: towards the newcomer. During the whole debate, the blond boy had woken up and had witnessed Edward's explanation. He now sat upright on his bed, all signs of past injuries fading away.

"How do you know Ed?" asked Yuki, approaching the blond boy's bed.

"Long story…," he sighed, a soft smile playing at his lips. "Name's Russell Tringham by the way. And to partly answer that question, I was watching Alphonse when they attacked and captured us."

"Us?" repeated Kyo. "They took you too?"

"Yes. Alphonse, my younger brother Fletcher, and myself were taken."

"What happened?" asked Tohru softly.

"Now that story is not as long," sighed Russell sadly, tightening his grip on the sheets.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review and vote! Both are greatly appreciated! And thanks to Ashka-chan for correcting my German!_


	39. Chapter 39: Kidnapped

_Author's note: Hey! I wanted to wait for the last possible minute before I lose my internet for a while. Therefore, I have psoted more chapters for the readers to enjoy in my absence! _

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy! And don't forget to review and vote!_

_**Chapter Thirty Nine: Kidnapped**_

A week ago, Alphonse, Fletcher and Russell were heading towards Central, the capital of the region of Amestris, in Germany. The small group had been travelling around a lot lately and had decided to rest in the capital city where Alphonse had some friends who lived there.

When their train had arrived, it was already dark outside. The street lamps lit the nearly deserted roads as the small group made their way to a family's house. On their way, they came across a public telephone.

"Maybe I should call Mrs. Hughes to warn her that we've almost arrived," suggested Alphonse, fishing a few coins from his pocket and heading towards the public telephone booth.

"Alright," agreed Russell, "but quickly, it's getting late."

"No problem," replied Alphonse, already dialling the number.

As Fletcher approached the young Elric, Russell gazed around the nearly deserted street, an uneasy feeling in his gut. He heard Alphonse greeting Mrs. Hughes and turned to keep his attention on the younger brothers. It was then that he noticed dark, shadowed figures slowly approaching the boys. He took one step and gasped upon seeing the figures reaction.

Three of them lunged at the two boys, making Alphonse drop the receiver while he was in the middle of a sentence. Russell growled in anger and charged at the figures, intending on freeing the younger brothers. Before he could reach them, a fourth figure blocked Russell's path, intending on taking on the older boy. Russell did not even flinch as he ran straight into the figure, landing his fist on his enemy's face.

"Brother!" called Fletcher desperately, trying to get out of a figure's hold while Alphonse fought with two other ones.

"Don't hurt the two young ones," ordered a male voice from behind Russell.

The older boy whirled around in time to duck out of reach of the man's fist. However, the newcomer lifted his leg and his knee collided with Russell's stomach. The later gasped for breath as he knelt on the floor.

"Why do you always insist on doing it the hard way?" sighed a male voice as he stepped behind Russell.

"Leave it to us," added a female voice next to the man.

Before Russell could react, he felt his arms collide with the sides of his body and feet snap together. No matter how much he struggled, he could not free himself from the bind he was in.

"Brother!" called Fletcher once again, despair clearly sounding in his voice.

"Fletcher," he coughed, turning around to see his brother lifted onto a figure's shoulder while Alphonse lay unconscious in another's arms. "Let him go! No! Don't you dare hurt them!"

"You're in no place to give threats," snarled one of the figures that were left. "You're lucky if we let you live."

Russell was kicked in the stomach once again and, before he could recover, another blow landed on his head. He fought to stay conscious but his vision slowly blurred and darkness took over.



When he awoke, he felt a cold dampness seep through his clothes and his face scraped against the irregular floor. He blinked a few times to regain his senses. Memories came back to him in an instant and he sat bolt right, causing his vision to darken once again.

"Fletcher? Fletcher! Alphonse!" he called into the darkness that reigned over the room.

"Brother?" whispered a voice in the corner, which Russell recognized immediately as Fletcher's. "Brother! Al's here too!"

"Russell?" called another voice, Alphonse's.

The older boy crawled in the direction of the sound, feeling his way across the dirty floor. His hand finally met the hard heel of a boot and breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing his brother was near; Fletcher leaned forward, into Russell. The older boy held on to his brother tightly, scared to let go. He released one of his arm's grip on his brother and searched for Alphonse. His hand brushed soft hair and he knew he found the young Elric. He pulled Alphonse closer gently and stayed there for a while.

"Brother," whispered Fletcher into Russell's chest, "I'm hungry."

Russell loosened his grip on both boys, unsure of what to do. He knew he had to find a way out but he had no idea where they were or what the room was made of. If he did know, he would have changed its components, moving them around to make a door or a hole for them to get out. However, he was not going to risk guessing the wrong material and having the alchemy backfire on him.

He was about to reply when the door to the room unlocked and swung open violently. The bright light that filled the small space temporarily blinded the boys until their eyes could adjust. Russell recovered first and placed himself between the younger brothers and the person who now stood in the open door. Because of the light, the newcomer was only a dark shadow to the three boys.

"Good, all of you are awake," stated the man.

"Envy!" whispered Alphonse, recognizing the voice of the person who tried to kidnap his brother.

"You remember me, I'm honoured," mocked Envy, entering the room, making Russell push both boys further away from the door and the enemy.

"What do you want with us?" growled the older brother, glaring at the man.

"Simple, these two," he pointed to Alphonse and Fletcher, "are bait or, rather, incentives. You," he pointed to Russell, shoving his finger onto the boy's chest with a lot of force, "are our new messenger."

Envy grabbed hold of the older boy's arm and pulled him up. At first, Russell was disoriented but, once he regained balance, he tried to fight off the man. He was about the punch Envy in the face but his hand was blocked. He then tried to kick his enemy but Envy was faster. His leg reached Russell's stomach and the boy collapsed onto his knees, gasping for breath.

"Stop struggling," growled Envy, squatting in front of Russell, "or we'll send your brother. And messengers aren't always kept alive after their job is done."

Russell looked into Envy's cat like, purple eyes, shocked. The enemy's face contorted into an evil smile and he pulled the older brother to his feet once again, not caring about being gentle. Russell lowered his head in a sign of defeat, knowing Envy was not lying. The enemy laughed at the sight.

"Brother! No!" yelled Fletcher, grabbing onto Russell's arm. "Please don't!"

"You won't hurt them, will you?" asked the older brother looking at Envy.

"They'll stay here for now. Road can take care of them. But don't worry, they'll have company soon. Anyway, bait isn't of much use if it's damaged or dead," explained Envy, looking at the two boys. "You, on the other hand, I can't make any promises," he whispered close to Russell's face.

"Brother!"

"Stay safe Fletcher," whispered Russell, hugging his younger brother who was on the verge of tears. "You too, Al."

"Enough of this, I'm getting nauseous," complained Envy, pulling Russell out of Fletcher's hold and out the door, slamming it shut.

"Russell!"

"Brother!"



Envy dragged the exhausted Russell down the familiar, bare corridors. It had been a week and the boy had learnt not struggle any more than he had to, especially now that he barely had any strength left. His eyes had lost their shine and he limped slightly, his right leg badly hurt from Envy's encounter two days ago. He had no idea what had happened to his brother or Alphonse and was now wondering what was going to happen to himself. Ever since Envy dragged him away from the younger brothers, he barely had a moment's peace. If it was not Envy, it was another homunculus or someone he had never seen before. If they were bored, they went to bother him.

He had seen too many things since he had arrived at the enemy's headquarters. The only time he had a moment's peace, he lay on the cold, hard ground, unable to rest due to the many injuries he had received.

That day, Envy dragged Russell passed many closed doors until they stopped at one of them. He opened it and unceremoniously pushed Russell inside. The boy, with no strength left, feel to the floor without struggle and the room darkened as Envy closed the door.

"What in the world are you doing here so early?" asked an irritated voice in the room.

"To deliver the messenger of course," replied Envy casually.

"I'm not leaving for another two hours. I don't want to babysit him for that long," growled the voice.

"Calm down. I just wanted to have a little fun with him before you leave," explained Envy, unfazed by the man's anger.

"But why here?"

"I thought you would like to have fun as well. You are one of the only people here I know who didn't. What, you don't like him?" replied Envy, grabbing Russell by the hair and lifting him, as to show the man, earning a gasp of pain from the blond boy.

"You know that I only want to torture one person and that's my Light. Have your fun by yourself. And try not to dirty the room."

"Gotcha."

Envy threw Russell onto the wall, which he slid down, the wind knocked out of him. He struggled to sit up and realized that his enemy was squatting in front of him, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"You've lasted the week, you better last the next two hours," laughed Envy, making Russell shudder and close his eyes. "This is going to be fun."



The small group stared at Russell who still sat on the bed, as he finished his story.

"Before I lost consciousness, he just told me to relay whatever happened to the only person I knew. When I saw Edward, I knew it was him they were targeting."

"So you have no idea where your brother or Ed's are?" asked Tohru softly.

"I wish I did, I really do," whispered Russell, burying his head in his hands.

"Now, you need your rest young man. Worries come later," explained Madam Pomfrey, making the older brother lie back on the bed. "The rest of you, he needs peace and quiet. That means scoot."

"You're absolutely right Popey. Let's go," ushered Dumbledore to the students.

Outside, they spotted Edward leaning on the wall next to the door, a serious expression on his face. He noticed his friends but looked away, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" asked Link, walking up to his friend.

"Even more reason to go and get them back. If what Russell said is true, others are being held captive too," replied Edward.

"So, you're really leaving?" repeated Allen sadly.

"I've made up my mind. I need to save my brother," answered Edward without looking back and walked away.



The next day, Saturday, the atmosphere at the table was grim. Edward showed up at breakfast wearing thick black boots, a black pair of pants and a black tank top with a matching sweater. The ensemble was completed with a long red coat and white gloves. His friends knew right away that he was already set to travel.

Surprisingly, half way through the meal, Russell came into the Great Hall, looking around, his tattered clothes from yesterday repaired. He drew some attention as he walked towards the Hufflepuff table. Since the previous day, some of his injuries had healed but he still had a many bandages around his body. However, he had regained some of his energy and he was able to leave the Hospital Wing an hour ago. He took a seat next to Edward, greeting the others with a warm smile.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Tohru, looking over the blond boy.

"Yes, I am. Thank you,' replied Russell, serving himself some toast and a croissant.

"So, how old are you?" wondered Link, noticing the slight height difference between the two German boys.

"Seventeen, a year younger than Ed. I'm going to turn eighteen soon," replied Russell cautiously, not wanting to irritate his friend.

Edward, however, just drank from his cup, seeming to be preoccupied by other things. Once he finished his meal, he got up and headed towards the door, mentioning something about last minute packing. They watched him leave, an unbearable silence falling over them.

"I still can't believe it. He's actually leaving," whispered Allen, looking at is food, his appetite gone.

"I would not have expected him to stay here," stated Russell, his German accent audible in the mist of the other students. "Knowing Ed, it's almost amazing that he decided to come back here after spending ten months not only away from Amestris, but especially from his brother. They've been travelling together since Edward was eleven."

"Eleven?" repeated Daisuke, shocked. "Didn't they ever go home?"

"Ed and Al don't have a home. They burnt theirs down the day they started travelling," explained Russell, curious about the others' reactions. "None of you knew that?"

None of them answered the German boy. They felt guilty about not taking the time to get to know their short blond friend. However, now, he was leaving and they did not know if he would return to the school.

"I feel like an ass," mumbled Link, gripping his head. "I've known him for two years yet I don't know the first thing about him."

"Same here," whispered Daisuke.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves," reassured Russell. "Not even Mustang was aware of half of their adventures after a while and he was supposed to keep track."

"Yes, but Mustang is Mustang," stated Link, stressing the man's name, afraid to openly say his ranking in the military.

"And Mustang was as close to the Elrics as their childhood friend, Winry. Maybe even more," replied Russell, trying to get his point across. "Even though they bicker and snap at each other, in more than one way, you shouldn't underestimate their friendship."

"I guess we shouldn't," whispered Daisuke.

"And I bet Ed's on his way to having a strong friendship with all of you as well," added Russell, trying to reassure the group.

"Yes, you're probably right," agreed Link, half believing his own words.



Edward was headed towards his common room to finish packing the essentials for his trip. On the way, he happened across Dumbledore who was searching for him.

"Whenever you're ready, the portkey is in my office," explained the Headmaster, looking down at the boy.

"Thank you professor," replied Edward.

"You do remember how to get there, no?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course."

"Good. It was an honour having you attend Hogwarts Edward Elric."

"I'm coming back. It won't take two months for me to find our brothers," replied Edward, a soft smile trying to spread across his saddened face.

"No, you're right. With all I've heard about the exploits of the FullMetal Alchemist, I'm sure you'll have them back safe and sound in no time," remarked Dumbledore, encouraging the troubled student in front of him.

"I hope you're right professor," sighed Edward, trying to relax.

"Wouldn't you have liked one of your friends to accompany you?" wondered the man.

"No. They're safer here and they need to help protect the students if there's another attack."

"They would have been glad to help though," remarked Dumbledore as Edward turned away. "Asking them would not have hurt."

"No, I won't ask them. Good day professor. I need to finish packing," replied Edward, sidestepping the Headmaster and jogged down the corridor, not looking back.

"Goodbye Edward Elric."

The Ravenclaw student ran through the school, determined to get to his destination and then leave. While he let his legs carry him there, his mind was in turmoil of thought. _How can I ask them for help? They're mad at me. No, worse than mad, they're disappointed. But… I either disappoint them by leaving or let my brother down by staying. Of course, I choose my brother; he's the only family I have left… Allen Kyo, Daisuke nor Link would understand, they don't have siblings. Yuki does, but they don't seem to be on the best of terms… But maybe I- What the…?_

Edward stopped in front of a large wooden door, unaware of how he had gotten there. Without knowing it, his hand reached for the handle and opened the door, his legs carrying him into the room. Once he spotted the pink carpet and wallpaper, he knew right away where he was.

"Umbridge," he growled, halting after the door, even if his legs wanted him to continue.

"Close the door Sweety, there's a horrid draft in this castle," squeaked a high girly voice from the corner of the room where Umbridge sat in a high, pink armchair.

Edward's hand went to close the door but stopped, inches from its goal. The student frowned as he concentrated on regaining control of his body.

"Close it Elric," ordered Umbridge once again, though Edward did not move. "Close it!" she screeched.

He could not control it anymore and his hand slammed the door, its momentum knocking him off balance to the floor as his body rotated, the back of his head making contact with the thick wood of the door. His vision was clouded by many black spots as he felt himself stand and walk over to a chair in front of the only desk in the room. Once he regained his focus, it was too late. He had sat down and magical ropes held his arms and legs in place.

"A ministry worker using an unforgivable curse, you surprise me Umbridge," growled Edward as he tried to break free of his bonds.

"I am authorized to use them against the enemy forces," replied the chubby woman, unfazed by the student's menacing glare.

"And what makes you think I'm the enemy?"

"You're going to tell me," replied Umbridge with a sly smile, holding out a small vial of clear liquid. "A normal student would not need to leave the school without a good reason and, surprisingly, you do not have one as far as I heard. And besides, I want to know what this name of your means, Fullmetal Alchemist. I overheard your little discussion with the headmaster and decided to act on it."

"By using a truth potion?"

"Exactly."

She uncorked the vial and grabbed Edward's chin tightly to keep him from moving. She squeezed her fingers around his cheeks, his mouth opening slightly. She poured the clear liquid into his mouth, pushing his head upwards so the potion would land in the back of his throat.

"Swallow," she ordered.

Edward's eyes stared back at her, defiance clearly showing in their golden orbs. Umbridge snarled, putting the vial on the desk without letting go of the student. She then used her free hand to hold his nose and close his mouth, making it impossible for him to breath. Edward never stopped glaring at the woman even as his face turned a tint of blue. However, he finally gave in and swallowed, making Umbridge let go so he could take a few deep breaths.

"From now on, it won't be as hard," she remarked, a satisfied grin on her face as she leaned against her desk, facing the student. "Who are you?"

"Edward Elric," he replied with difficulty from trying to take deep breaths and trying to fight the effects of the truth potion.

"Who do you work for?"

"The military of Amestris, Germany."

"What is your full title?"

"Major Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, Hero of the People."

"Major? Who is your superior officer?"

"Colonel…," Edward struggled to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to include Mustang in this mess as well, even if he was slightly tempted. "Colonel… Colonel… R…"

"Out with it," ordered Umbridge, her patience wearing thin.

"Col… Col…"

"Elric, answer the question!" she yelled standing in front of the struggling student. "Who is your superior officer?"

"Colonel R… Colonel… Colonel R… Col…," then, he bit his tongue, refusing to let go so he would not reply to the question.

"Answer!"

She raised her hand and it made contact with Edward's cheek, knocking his head to the side, colliding with the back of the chair. His teeth sunk into his tongue, a bit of blood filling his mouth. He faced Umbridge, his cheek stinging and turning red. However, he did not answer.

"You've left me no choice," sighed Umbridge, heading towards the fireplace. "I'll have to take drastic measures."

She threw a green powder into the roaring fire, not backing away once the flames turned bright green and grew bigger. She approached them and placed her head inside the fireplace, her skin staying the same, without any trace of a burn. A minute later, she returned her attention to Edward a horrible smile on her face. Suddenly, the flames grew brighter and a tall, rugged man appeared in the fireplace. He stepped out and another man took his place. He resembled the first and held a large book in his hands.

"Find the information on Edward Elric," she ordered, pointing to the second man, who nodded in understanding, opening the large book. "You, confiscate all his personal objects and excess clothing."

"What?" yelled Edward, struggling with his bonds as the first man approached.

The man roughly pulled off Edward's red coat, searching its pockets. He pulled out his wand and an extra pair of white gloves. He placed the objects on the desk and tossed the coat on the armchair. He went for the black sweater but removed his hands quickly as Edward was about to bite them.

"Leave me alone!" he growled, glaring at the man,

"Stop acting like you have power here," sighed Umbridge, playing with Edward's wand. "You're a prisoner of war now. Sit and stay like the useless dog you are."

Edward stared as she snapped his wand in two, throwing the remains in the fireplace. He yelled and pulled even harder on the ropes, his right arm and left leg almost breaking them.

"Crucio!"

Edward stopped suddenly, an immense pain passing through his body. He felt like million hot knives pierced his skin, repeating for a prolonged period of time. However, to the surprise of all three adults present, he did not yell out in pain. _I've had worse. This is nothing,_ he thought continuously during that time, clenching his teeth tightly. Once the spell finished, Edward loosened up and collapsed in the chair, giving the man the opportunity to pull off the black sweater and the gloves. When the adults saw Edward's right arm, they gasped in surprise.

"What? A wizard never loses a limb?" whispered Edward, staring back at the adults.

"So this is why you're called the FullMetal Alchemist," stated Umbridge eyeing the metal. Her eyes the fell on a silver chain attached to the student's belt. "What is that?"

The man pulled at the chain, which snapped. He pulled the rest and revealed a large, silver pocket watch with a detailed insignia on it.

"What is this watch for?"

"It's a state alchemist's watch," replied Edward, instantly regretting it.

"That's enough proof. Bring him to the dungeons. Discreetly mind you. I'll keep the watch."

"Wait!" called the second man, looking up from his book. "Don't detach him just yet. He can perform alchemy without drawing a circle. All he has to do is clap his hands together. I wouldn't untie him until we are certain he can't use alchemy."

"Thank you for the warning," replied Umbridge. "Remove his metal arm."

The first man nodded and pulled at the base of the arm, making Edward groan in pain.

"There's a damn switch," he growled, not wanting them to break the automail. "Underneath. Flip the damn switch!"

The man did as he was told and the arm disconnected from the port on the shoulder. Umbridge motioned for the men to take Edward away after performing a silencing and freezing spell on the student. He glared at her as he was carried away unceremoniously in the taller man's shoulder while the other carried his things. Before he 

was out of view, Edward noticed Umbridge dropping his silver pocket watch in her top drawer, an evil smile on her face.



"WHAT?" yelled Link loudly, catching the attention of most of the students in the Great Hall.

"Link," urged Yuki, trying to calm his friend.

"What do you mean he left already?" asked Link, his voice wavering with anger and desperation just as loudly as before.

"He's gone Link," repeated Russell sadly, looking down, unable to meet the desperate student's eyes.

Link could not believe his ears. His best friend had left them without saying goodbye or asking them for any help. Nobody had seen him leave. Dumbledore had just informed Russell, the first of the group he came across, and that the portkey that he had made was gone and Edward's suitcase was no longer in the dormitories, meaning the blond boy had left.

Link looked around at his friends. They all did not seem to take the news too well. Himself, however, he could not hold his anger in. He tried to calm himself, taking many deep breaths, his head held tightly in his hands. Try as he might, he could not relax nor think logically about the situation. He got up, surprising the students around him. He stomped down the row between the tables and left the Great Hall.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter already there! Don't forget to review and vote! It may help save Ed... you never know!_


	40. Chapter 40: Help…

_Author's Note: Next chapter up and ready! Hope you like it! _

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy! And don't to review and vote!_

_**Chapter Forty: Help… **_

Two hours later, Yuki walked slowly down the hall of the seventh floor corridor. He did not how to explain it but, since he had started having dreams about his four best friends, he felt more connected to them. He could almost feel when they were happy, scared, angry, depressed or any other strong emotion. Now, he felt at the bottom of his heart their sadness, weighing down heavily. However, the sadness was also mixed with a hint of anger and Yuki was following that emotion towards the room where he was sure to find Link.

He came to a halt in front of a tapestry and passed in front of it three times. A soft sound resonated from the wall in the deserted corridor and a heavy, wooden door appeared. He took a deep breath and slowly eased the door open, peering inside the large room. Inside, he found himself in a grand clearing.

He looked around and spotted the person he was looking for, encircled by a group of large wolves. From the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, he recognized the creatures as wolfos. However, Yuki could not decide which of the opponents seemed the most vicious. The wolfos snarled and growled at Link, their sharp fangs showing with signs of drool. The swordsman, however, glared ferociously at the wolves, his hair and face drenched in sweat. In his hands, he brandished his preferred sword, from which dripped slowly a red liquid. Red stains could also be seen on Link's clothing and hands, though none on the ground of the clearing.

Before Yuki could help, Link charged at the wolfos, yelling out angrily. He swiped at the nearest one who flipped backwards, avoiding the sword. Another attacked the swordsman who imitated the first enemy, then swiped at the wolfo. Blood sprayed across the field, staining Link's clothes and the grass. However, after a moment, the blood on the grass disappeared along with the wolfo Link had slain. He finished the others off, stabbing the last one into the ground. During the whole exchange, the swordsman had been yelling furiously, screaming names at each swipe he took. Yuki slowly approached Link, noticing his heavy breathing and his fatigue. Once he was close enough, he gathered enough courage to call his friend.

"Link?"

The blond student whirled around, surprised, his sword swinging in Yuki's direction. However, Yuki held up his hand quickly, creating a thin barrier between them, blocking the sword. Just afterwards, the sudden movement made Link dizzy and he collapsed from exhaustion. He fell forward, colliding with Yuki who caught him in time. He slowly lowered Link onto the ground, turning him over, making sure he was not hurt.

"Link? Link wake up. Please wake up," whispered Yuki, softly shaking the older boy.

He slowly opened his eyes, his sky blue ones meeting Yuki's amethyst ones. However, he looked away, sighing and closing his eyes.

"What did we do wrong?" he asked softly, making Yuki lean closer to hear him.

"What?"

"What did we do? What did I do to make him leave?" repeated Link just as softly.

Yuki was truly surprised by the question. He stared at his friend, biting his bottom lip, unable to answer. Link continued to stare into space, his breathing slowing down slightly, his face still drenched with sweat. As Yuki continued to stare at his friend, trying to find a reason, he realized, for the first time, Link seemed vulnerable. The Slytherin student had always seen Link cheerful and carefree but that mask had been removed. He could not blame Link: his best friend had left without a word. Out of all of them, the Gryffindor student was the closest to Edward and it hurt him the most when they heard the news.

"We didn't do anything. It was his decision," replied Yuki softly, looking at Link who did not meet his gaze. "He was probably thinking of our safety as well as the safety of the students. If any of us left with him, who would protect them?"

"Yuki," whispered Link, desperation sounding in his voice, "I know you're trying to reason with me but, this time, it won't work. It never feels good when you find out your best friend doesn't trust you."

Yuki was about to reply, to try and get his friend's mind off Edward, when he saw the worn out boy in front of him shed tears. The person who Yuki found the strongest among all of them was crying. At that moment, pieces of memories from conversations Link had with others came back and were put together. The strongest part was that, even if Link's age made him the oldest out of all of them; he had not lived in the world that long.

Link had spent seven years away from people, from anyone, alone. _Seven years of his life…_ thought Yuki sadly, closing his eyes. _He was probably isolated from the world… The bonds he has with his friends are stronger than anything he has. We're his family now…_ Yuki felt his heart clench and slowly opened his eyes, bringing his attention back to Link.

However, the swordsman was sleeping, his cheeks still drenched in sweat and tears. Yuki manoeuvred Link's head and shoulders onto his lap and waited for the exhausted student to wake up.



Edward slowly opened his eyes, his entire body in pain and his head spinning. He lay still on his back, unwilling to move. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious not where he was or if someone was close to him. All he could remember 

was being brought to an unknown area of the dungeons and questioned once again. He three adults, the two men and Umbridge were not holding back but Edward had not said a word.

At first, he had hoped the yells that finally escaped half way through would alert someone to his presence in the castle. However, Umbridge had shot down his hopes, saying she had soundproofed the room. In addition, the house elf and any other person apart from the three adults who entered would not be able to tell anybody what they saw. She had specified house elf since they came from time to time with some food.

Edward stared at the damp, dark ceiling, trying to come up with a plan. He had to warn someone about his presence in the castle but nothing came to mind. He was too exhausted. On top of everything, he constantly felt a lump at the base of his neck but was too tired to reach it and figure out what it could be.

However, he could not continue his plan when the door opened, letting Umbridge and the two men enter. _Not again… _he thought, the pain from their previous visit still bothering him.

"Are you going to cooperate today?" she asked approaching the beaten blond.

_So I've been down here for more than two days. I need to figure something out soon,_ he thought, glaring at the woman.

"Are you ever going to stop gaining weight toad?" he replied, his voice cracking.

"You will regret that," she growled, pulling out her wand.

_Do your worse,_ he thought as he felt thousands of hot knives pierce his skin once again.



Five days after Edward's departure, Russell had fully recovered and was always found in the library. What the students did not know is that he devoured all the books to keep his mind off his little brother. He wished to be with Edward, searching for him but he had not been strong enough back then. _Though his friends are not that happy about the idea,_ he thought, closing the fourth book he finished that day and placing it on top of the smaller pile while picking up a book from the larger pile.

_Then they don't know him all that well. Or he showed a completely different side to them._ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud voice from one of the rows. Surprisingly, he recognized it. He closed his book and headed towards the sound.





Dobby, the ever faithful house elf, appeared in the very quiet library. He looked around and spotted the person he had been searching for: his sun gold hair easily visible among the pile of brown and tattered books. Dobby clasped his small, frail hands harder around the large object and approached the boy.

"Mister Link?" he called quietly.

"What?" he snapped, looking up, irritated.

Ever since he broke down in front of Yuki, he had closed up upon himself. Anybody who dared approach him suffered short, sharp and direct answers, never longer than a sentence.

"I have something for you," squeaked Dobby since he was very aware of the student's emotional state.

"What is it?" he asked, his anger slightly more under control as he put his book down.

Dobby approached the student and held out the object he had been holding closely. Link reached down and picked it up, studying it closely. Once he turned it around, he frowned and gripped it hard, his anger once gain out of control.

"Why should I care?" he yelled. "What do you expect me to do with this? Like I actually care anymore!"

"Mister Link, I think you do," squeaked Dobby, hiding behind a pile of books.

"I don't… I don't," he repeated angrily but this voice was not as strong as before.

"You don't care about what?" asked an accented voice softly.

Link looked up from the object and met Russell's silver gaze. The German boy noticed the object and recognized it immediately.

"Is that what you don't care about?" he repeated, pointing at the object.

"Yes, it is."

"Link, do you understand what this means?"

"It's his and I don't care."

"Link, he would not go anywhere without it," explained Russell, sounding urgent.

"Like I care," he replied though the other boy heard the harshness of his voice waver.

"Link, this means something's happened. We have to tell Dumbledore."

"You go, I'm staying here," stated Link, picking up his book and flipping through the pages.

"You have to come," argued Russell, approaching the older boy. "One, I don't know where Dumbledore's office is-"

"Take Dobby with you."

"And two," continued Russell, ignoring Link's muttering, "he wanted you to see this."

"I said no."

The book he held shut violently and was pulled out of his hands. Link stared at where the book used to be, shocked. He was then pulled off his chair by strong arms. He was now face to face with Russell as he glared at him. Link was still slightly shocked as the other boy pulled him out of the library. _Who would have ever thought he was this strong?_ He thought, slightly amazed. The German boy stopped at the library's entrance and faced Link once again, a serious expression on his face.

"This is important Link. He's now asking for your help. Will you give it or not?"

Link stared into Russell's silver eye, trying to make up his mind. However, his kind and cheerful side, which had been kept locked up for the past few days won. He nodded and led Russell towards Dumbledore's office, the object held tightly in his hand: Edward's silver pocket watch. He had found a way to contact his friends.



Previously that day, Edward's golden eyes snapped open, awareness fully visible in them. He listened closely to the sounds around him and, making sure no one was approaching, took a deep breath.

"Dobby," he called as loud as his sore body would allow. "Dobby."

A moment later, the small house elf with giant green eyes and a pillow case as clothes appeared in front of him. Upon seeing the injured student, the house elf knelt down quickly.

"Master Edward, what happened?"

"Please stop with the 'master' stuff," whispered Edward, conscious of the amount of times he had already asked that favour. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course!"

"Good, I need you to bring a small piece of paper and a pen here, to me. Then, you will take the paper and, when the Toad is not in her office, you will take the silver pocket watch from the top drawer on the right. Put the paper in it, seal it up once again and give it to Link or Russell. I know it's a lot to ask but please do it. You can have all my socks once you're done."

"You're too kind, master Edward. I'll get what you asked for right away."

"Thank you Dobby. And be careful."

"I will," replied the house elf before disappearing, leaving the injured student alone once again in the dark, damp dungeon.

A few minutes later, Edward heard a small pop and realized Dobby had returned. He looked around and painfully rolled over onto his stomach, supporting himself with his left elbow.

The house elf brought the paper and pen to the boy who quickly started writing He sped up once he heard footsteps outside and realized Umbridge must have returned. He folded the paper once he was done and handed both the pen and the message back to Dobby who disappeared just as the door opened.

"Are you ready to talk today?" asked a high annoying voice.

"When hell freezes over," growled Edward, not even turning to face her.

"That can be arranged."

Even if Edward thought the house elf had left, Dobby was in the corner and could hear the pain filled yells of the student. The house elf gripped the objects tightly; afraid of what he may hear if he stayed.

He vanished for good and reappeared in an overly pink office: Umbridge's. As quickly and as quietly as possible, he opened the top, right hand drawer and found the silver pocket watch. As Edward had mentioned, it was sealed. However, it was very simple for the tiny house elf to open it. Without hesitation, he slipped the message inside and snapped it shut, sealing it once again. He had then set out to find Link or Russell, just as Edward had asked for.



Link led Russell through the maze of corridors, running as fast as their legs would carry them. The older blond boy slowed to a halt, out of breath, in front of a stone gargoyle. He started calling out words, which Russell did not understand. Link, however, was getting desperate when all the names of candy he had stated did not work. Luckily, 

he fell upon the right one and the gargoyle jumped aside, surprising Russell. They ran up the stairs, two at a time and, when they reached the top, knocked urgently at the door.

"Come in," answered a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Link quickly opened the door, entering the Headmaster's office, closely followed by Russell.

"Professor, there's something we have to talk about," explained Link urgently.

"Can it not wait? I have a rendezvous with someone in a minute."

"But professor, can't you cancel it?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. Though I will try to make it as short as possible," replied Dumbledore, looking at his watch.

"But with who do you have to meet?" asked Russell.

"Mustang actually," replied the Headmaster.

"Take us with you!" suggested Link quickly.

"I'm afraid I can't-"

"Professor, it's about Ed!" pleaded Link, showing the older man the silver pocket watch.

"Alright," agreed Dumbledore, making up his mind.

He held out a small notebook towards the two boys. Link understood that the object was a portkey and took hold, keeping the pocket watch close to him. Russell eyes the notebook, wondering what he was supposed to do. However, he followed Link's example and held onto a corner of the object.

They noticed that Dumbledore muttered a few words under his breath. The next thing they knew, they were lifted off their feet. A moment later, the three of them landed in the middle of a large room. Dumbledore stood in front, facing a small group. Link quickly got to his feet and helped the disoriented Russell do the same.

"Dumbledore, it's good to see you again," addressed the man at the desk, not seeing the two boys behind the Headmaster.

"Colonel, it's been a while," replied Dumbledore, nodding in his direction.

Once Link and Russell were standing and took a spot next to the Headmaster, Mustang's face showed his surprise and he stood up quickly. The others in the room were 

also surprised to see the two boys. Mustang moved around his desk and stopped in front of Russell, relief etched in his features.

"Russell, it's been almost two weeks, what happened? And Link, what are you doing here?" he asked, a million other questions in his head.

"Not now Colonel," cut in Russell quickly.

"What is it?"

"Has Edward been anywhere near here?"

"No… he hasn't and he is late with his report once again. Why? Isn't he at school?"

"No," replied Link sadly, clutching the watch harder. "Then something did happen…"

"What?" yelled Mustang, shocked, turning towards the tall blond boy.

"He's been missing for five days now," explained Link. "We thought he came here to look for Fletcher and his brother. Today, Russell and I found this."

He held out the object, catching the attention of everyone in the room. They stared at it, Link looking away. Mustang took a deep breath, placing a hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

"First Al, Fletcher and Russell and now Fullmetal…," he whispered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an exact replica of the watch. "That's a state alchemist's pocket watch," he explained, lowering his hand.

"But how do you know it's the Major's?" asked a short man with short black hair and black rimmed glasses quietly.

"I know if it's Ed's or not," explained a quiet voice from behind the three new arrivals.

Link turned to face the shorter, blond girl who he had met at the Christmas ball: Winry. Their light blue eyes met and the others were aware of the tension between them. They hesitated before addressing each other. However, Link handed the pocket watch to the girl with a sigh. Winry took it and pulled out many small tools from her pockets.

"He always keeps it alchemically sealed," she explained, tinkering away at the tightly closed watch. "I managed to open it once."

"And what did you find?" asked Link, looking over her shoulder.

"I'll let him tell you if he wants to," she replied, triumphantly hearing a light click as the lid gave way. "It's not my place to say."

Winry turned away from the group, making sure to hide the contents of the watch. She opened the object, a small piece of paper falling from it as she gasped.

"It is Edward's," she whispered, clasping it shut and facing the others.

"And this fell out of it," noticed Russell, picking up the small piece of paper and opening it. "'Our pasts are not someone else's to bear. The Toad, however, we need to deal with.' What does that mean by that?"

"The first part proves that it's really Ed since he had told me that sentence. The Toad refers to Umbridge," growled Link, catching the others attention. "She's behind this."

"The Ministry worker?" asked Mustang, recognizing the name from Edward's reports.

"Sadly," replied Link.

"That's settled," started Mustang, turning his attention to everyone in the room. "We have to get our officer and friend back. Lieutenant Hawkeye, Second Lieutenants Havoc and Breda, Major Armstrong, Sergeant Major Fuery and Warrant Officer Falman. All of you are coming."

"Me too!" called Winry quickly. "Knowing Ed, his automail is probably damaged again."

"If it's all right with Dumbledore," replied Mustang, motioning towards the older man.

"Perfectly all right. She's seen the school before as a matter of fact."

"Good. But Winry, stay hidden, you too Russell. From what I've heard, she doesn't take to kindly to non-magic users."

"What?" asked Russell, surprised. "What do you mean, 'stay hidden'? Ed's my friend as well!"

"I said no Russell," repeated Mustang, staring at the boy.

"Well, unlike Ed, I'm not your subordinate," retorted the blond boy in defiance. "I don't have to follow your orders."

"Then we could just leave you here," snapped the Colonel, losing his patience. "We do not need to protect you on top of searching for FullMetal. I can't risk you getting hurt once again. You'll just be a burden. Do I make myself clear?"

Russell held Mustang's dark gaze for a moment though looked away. His frown did not disappear but the Colonel was at least sure he would listen from now on. He 

turned his attention towards Winry, raising an eyebrow, asking a silent question. She nodded quickly, knowing no good would come out of arguing with the man.

"So, Mustang, who do we get to the school?" asked one of the officers, a tall man with short dark blond hair, Havoc.

"The same way we got there the last time, sadly," replied the head officer, touching the notebook, which Dumbledore held out for them. "And the same way they arrived here."

The officers looked puzzled as they reached out to touch the notebook. However, realization struck them as the image of Link and Russell falling flat on the floor. Before any of them could protest, they felt a huge pull from underneath.

A moment later, the group landed in the Headmaster's office, everyone except Dumbledore on the ground. As they detangled themselves, many of the officers were not happy. They argued as they tried to stand, some more than others.

"Will all of you just get up?" ordered Mustang who, with Hawkeye, Russell, Winry and Link, was already standing.

Within moments, the five officers were up, all positioned in a line, waiting for their higher up's orders on their next form of action.

"Dumbledore," addressed Mustang, turning his attention towards the older man. "It's preferable if you, Link and Russell head towards the Great Hall alone since it's dinner time here. That way, Umbridge can't point this intervention in your direction."

"I guess it would be more prudent," agreed the Headmaster. "I'll warn the teachers though, who knows what they may do if you show up unannounced?"

"Right."

Dumbledore motioned for the two blond boys to follow him. They both looked back at the adults, wanting to stay and help search for their friend. However, a slight push on their shoulders from Dumbledore made both of them leave the room.

"Now, for the plan," explained Mustang, turning to his subordinates and Winry.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ah... Russell can't help... Maybe he can if you review and vote! and maybe Ed can be saved as well! Save Ed! Review and vote!_


	41. Chapter 41: Bad to Worse

_Author's Note: Third chapter of this update. No more until I come back, I promise you that. However, I will break that promise if there are not enough reviews! Review to get a new chapter! That's been the condition for a long time people! I expect my inbox to be full! I'm counting on each of you! (Especially those whose names I have since they added this story to their favorite or alert list! **There are more than 30 of you**!)_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy! And remember, Review and Vote or no new chapter!_

_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter Forty One: Bad to Worse



A while later, Link and Russell were sitting at the Hufflepuff table with the taller boy's friends. They had not told them about the military's arrival but Link was constantly glancing towards the doors of the Hall and then at Umbridge at the Head table. Russell, on the other hand, glared at his food as he ate, remembering Mustang's words.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Daisuke softly from the seat next to him. "I know Allen's not here yet but he will be - Cross just wanted to talk to him."

"That's not it Dai… Besides, why is the professor back and not Allen?"

Daisuke looked up at the Head Table and spotted the new teacher, eating. The red head bit his tongue, unsure of what to respond. However, he did not have to since the doors slowly opened. Most of the teachers looked up, pretending to be surprised, even if all of them knew about the arrivals, everyone except for Umbridge. The students were expecting another attack and they tensed, anticipating the worse. None of them predicted a small group of blue clad adults led by, to most of the girls present, a very handsome man.

"How may I help you?" asked Dumbledore, standing up.

"We're here to speak to a certain Dolores Umbridge," replied Mustang in a smooth voice.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked the woman clad in pink at the staff table, getting up and making her way closer.

"I have a certain question for you and I'm sure you know the answer," replied Mustang, his hands in his pockets.

"Ask away," she stated, smiling broadly.

"Where is Major Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist?"

Umbridge was taken aback, surprised by his question. From the students, there was a collective gasp and a wave of murmurs. Link was also slightly surprised. _Who knew he was going to be so direct?_ He thought, wondering about the colonel's next move.

"Elric? He hasn't been seen at school for the past few days," replied Umbridge, seeming genially regrettable.

"I warn you Umbridge. You do not want us as an enemy," warned Mustang. "Mess with one of my subordinates, meaning an officer of the state of Amestris, and you are asking for trouble."

"And why is that?" asked Umbridge, slowly losing her patience. "What can mere _muggles_ do against a ministry of wizards?"

"Maybe that's the problem, isn't it? You wizards always think you can get rid of us so easily. There is a flaw in all that though. You attack us, on top of holding FullMetal captive, you have a huge political conflict on your hands. Amestris has allies. What does the British Ministry have? Themselves."

"And we are more than enough to beat you muggles."

"And how do you expect to do that when at least two of us can take you out before you even pull out your wand?"

"Don't' you even think about it!" she screeched, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the group's direction. "Now what? You are six and surrounded by wizards!"

"And I can blow every single one of you before you finish your spell," replied Mustang calmly, unfazed by Umbridge's ranting. "But I won't, you know why? Because you are alone in here, just like your Ministry of Magic."

"I'm not! Who are you to speak to me like that?"

"Right, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. And we are not alone here."

"Liar!"

"He's not lying actually. Amestris has an agreement with the New World Alliance, especially the head of it, the Black Order."

Umbridge whirled around and came face to face with Professor Cross, a small smile on his lips.

"You never paid attention to details," he continued, pointing to the cross on his coat shoulder.

"Then if both of you were working together," stated Umbridge coldly. "Then you must have sent him to spy on the school," she accused, pointing her wand at Russell.

"WHAT?" he yelled, standing from his seat at the table.

"That must be the reason you came here! There can't be anything else!" she yelled, keeping her wand pointed towards the boy's chest.

"And having been kidnapped with my brother and Ed's brother and being dropped here bleeding to death has nothing to do with me being here?" he replied just as loudly, 

bringing his hands together angrily. "Besides, he," stated Russell, pointing towards Mustang, "sees me as a burden. He would never even think of using me like a spy."

"We'll find out later," she stated, waving her wand at the blond boy. "Now you stay still for now."

Russell quickly moved his arm which was directed towards Mustang back in front of him. The spell was sent towards him and he froze on the spot. The colonel growled in frustration as Umbridge turned back towards them.

"Well, that takes care of the snitch for now," she stated happily. "Besides, you have no authority here, any of you, especially you, Mustang. You're just a colonel. I'm the Minister's right hand woman. Now, will you leave quietly?"

Just as she finished, three ministry men surrounded them from the front of the Hall and three from the back. Some of the officers with Mustang turned around as the others kept facing the front, their hands on their guns. Umbridge kept her smile as she stared at the officers, especially Mustang.

"So, what to do know?" she asked happily, pointing her wand at the shortest of the officers, Fuery. "You will be detained first."

She waved her wand at the short man. None of them dared to move with the threat of the six ministry workers surrounding them. However, before the spell hit, the stone floor shot up between Umbridge and the officers and the magic bounced off. The wall then disappeared in a flash of green electric light. Afterwards, the floor underneath the six ministry workers flashed green before shooting out, entangling the men in the stone. They tried to get out but it was no use – the stone had hardened, trapping them.

"Humph…, that was interesting," remarked Cross, a smile on his face.

Umbridge whirled around and spotted Russell, kneeling on the floor, his right hand placed on it. He smirked and stood, dusting off his hands.

"How…? How did you get out of that spell? No one would dare cast the reverse spell on you now," she gasped, staring at the boy.

"What spell?" he asked, laughing and pretending to think. "Oh! That one! The one that did not reach me! The one that was _supposed_ to freeze me? Is that the one you were talking about?"

"How…?"

"Well, you do have something up your sleeve, don't you Russell?" called Mustang, catching on and smirking.

"Of course, these wrist bands are useful, especially when you know how to use alchemy on the air molecules," explained Russell, showing the bands. "I just deviated the spell over me and pretended to be hit. And you thought I would be a burden Colonel."

"Why you…," she growled, pointing her wand at him.

"Knock, knock, knock!" called a voice from the entrance of the Great Hall.

Everyone's attention turned towards the doors to find a group of warriors. However, they were skeletons, all holding a large shield and a rugged sword. The students recognized the creatures from their Defence Against the Dark Arts classes: Stalfos. Mustang pushed his way to the front of the group of soldiers, his hands now in clear view: both were covered in white gloves with a red marking on them. He looked over at the warriors and noticed a black lump over one of their shoulders, a trace of gold barely noticeable.

"What did you do to him?" growled Mustang, glaring at them.

"We found him like this, don't blame us," laughed the Stalfo carrying the lump.

Mustang's anger grew as he stared at the group, his fingers tense. _How did they get FullMetal?_ He thought, trying to stay calm. He then noticed a small hint of black and white behind the Stalfos. The person nodded, pulling down on his hood.

"So, do you have a weakness or what?" asked Mustang, a smile on his lips.

"Blow them up!" called a student, the Colonel recognizing it as Link's voice.

"Perfect," he whispered, nodding.

The figure in the back understood the signal and lunged forward. He jumped, snatching Edward from the shoulder of the Stalfo. Just as the unconscious boy left the hold of the warrior, Mustang snapped his fingers. A small spark formed from it and it, to the surprise of every student, created a giant explosion around the enemy.

The figure landed next to Cross, slowly lowering Edward from his large claw shaped arm. Once the dust cleared from around the Stalfos, the students stared in shock at what was left or rather, the lack of anything. Mustang's threat was real; he could blow all of them up quicker than anyone could finish a spell. Snapping fingers beat spell casting any time. However, the Colonel did not stop to look at the results of his actions: he was once again in front of his group, facing Umbridge.

"So, you don't know where FullMetal is, do you?" repeated Mustang at the small, chubby woman. "A good thing Cross' apprentice was there to help."

"He always shows up at the right time," sighed Cross, looking to the side at the smaller apprentice. "Even if he is an idiot most of the time."

"I did nothing of the sort," defended Umbridge, her voice high in panic.

"Then how do you explain FullMetal's injuries?" challenged Mustang, his fingers poised to snap.

"He… he… AH!" she yelled angrily, pointing he wand in Edward's direction.

However, before she could cast a spell, a gunshot was heard and her wand splintered into piece, the bullet sinking into the floor inches from Edward's head. Umbridge stared at the piece of wand left in her hand, unable to utter a word. She slowly turned to face the military group and spotted the only woman, Hawkeye, positioned with her gun pointed in Umbridge's direction.

"Drop the piece of wand left before I shoot it out of your hand," ordered Hawkeye in a stern voice.

"I told you, you would not be able to cast a spell," warned Mustang as Umbridge dropped what was left of her wand.

Just then, something silver soared past the group, surprising all of them as it flew into Edward's outstretched hand.



When Edward was lowered to the ground, he had slowly begun to regain consciousness. It did not help that the explosion from Mustang's shook the ground and knocked some of his senses back. He tried to open his eyes but the candle light in the Great Hall was too bright from what he was used to after so many days in the dungeon. He squinted slightly, catching sight of a little of sun yellow and blue: Link's hair and small hoop earring.

"Summon my arm," breathed Edward, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Uh…?" Link looked around and then at his friend on the floor.

"Stay there and summon my right arm," breathed Edward, opening one of his eyes a little and meeting Link's sky blue ones.

The Gryffindor smiled sadly, happy that his friend was conscious. _He's already up to something,_ he thought, shaking his head, his smile growing wider. He pulled out his wand and softly cast the spell. The adults continued to argue until the object Link summoned came flying in, caught by Edward who was now fully conscious.

"Thanks Link," he whispered, placing the arm in place.

He yelled out when he locked it into position but his pain was quickly forgotten as he glared in Umbridge's direction.

"You messed with the wrong alchemist, Toad," he growled, struggling to sit up.

However, to everyone's surprise, he reached underneath his braid, cursing under his breath. When he pulled his hand away, he held a small, round, golden object, resembling, to every wizard in the room, a larger version of the snitch. Once Edward saw it, an evil smile spread across his face.

"So, Toad, will you leave quietly and I report you to the Ministry of Magic and every member of the New World Alliance or will you put up a fight and I still report you? Either way, it's a win-win situation for me," he explained his throat sore and his voice a little weak.

"There is no proof of what I supposedly did to you," she challenged, trying to regain control over the situation.

"That's where you are wrong," explained Edward, opening his hand, releasing the golden object. "Timcampi isn't mine but he has a great feature: video memory."

His smile grew wider as the golden golem opened its mouth, displaying only some of the numerous events of the last few days.

"So that's where you went Tim," remarked Cross, observing the small golem as it closed its mouth, flying towards the man.

"Besides," continued Edward, struggling to his feet, "you have kept me for five days from searching for my brother. You're about to learn that," he clapped his hands together, passing his left over the metal of his right, "you never mess with the Elric brothers, especially the Fullmetal Alchemist."

A blue light erupted around the metal and, once Edward pulled his hand over the side of the arm, a long, sharp blade was visible, created from the already existing metal. Umbridge eyed the blade and the determined face of its wielder. She panicked and took off running, pushing through the officers. Once she was gone, Edward sighed in relief, falling to the floor, out of breath.

"So Fullmetal, getting yourself into trouble once again I see," remarked Mustang, approaching the boy with the others.

"I've had worse," whispered Edward, taking a deep breath. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"A 'thank you' would suffice," continued Mustang, ignoring the question.

"Ha! Like I have the energy now," replied the student, his breaths irregular.

"We're just happy you're safe," reassured someone softly next to the blond boy.

Edward looked to the side and met Link's sky blue eyes. To his surprise, the blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yup, and I think I'll have to stay here for a while," breathed Edward, closing his eyes. "I need to rest."

"Sorry to break up the plans but we don't have the luxury to relax," explained a voice from the entrance.

_Not again,_ thought the students, slightly scared to know what would be waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall once again. However, they all realized that the newcomers wore coats resembling those of Cross and his apprentice.

"General, we have some important news," continued the man who had addressed the hall previously.

"All right Junior, what is it?" asked Cross, unfazed by their appearance.

"My name's Rabi!" called the red head, frowning.

"Shut it Junior," interrupted a short, old man beside him.

"Panda! It's Rabi!"

"No, it's Junior. And besides, you should know by now to call me Bookman," replied the old man, glaring at the boy.

"Rabi, it's not that hard! Back me up Yu!" cried the red head, turning towards the tall Japanese man.

"Leave me out of this and don't call me Yu! It's Kanda!"

"Anyone else confused?" asked Link, his previous emotions long forgotten.

"Oh, this is getting us nowhere," sighed another member of the group, a Chinese girl with long black pigtails, Linali.

"Why have all _six_ of you come?" asked Cross, eyeing each of them.

The three men who were bickering stopped, slightly embarrassed. The students then had time to observe the six newcomers. The first one who had addressed them had short, spiky, red hair, held up with a black bandana. They also noticed the black eye patch, the short black and silver coat with the beige pants and black boots. _Rabi hasn't changed,_ thought Link, supporting the barely conscious blond boy.

Next to him stood a short, old man, with a single gray ponytail. He had dark mascara around his eyes, reminding the students of a panda. _No wonder Rabi calls him Panda, even if he doesn't have a name that Bookman,_ thought Link, staring at the man. He wore a longer version of the coat, his sleeves wider, covering his hands.

The third man who was bickering had long black hair, tied in a high ponytail. The students realized that, unlike the two others, he was Japanese and his coat reached his ankles, attached by a belt at the waist. _Kanda hasn't changed; he still looks continuously pissed,_ thought Link noticing Edward's weight in his arms increase.

One of the two girls, the group of seven recognized from the video message Timcampi had shown them at the beginning of the year and when they had seen her later on, on Valentine's Day. Her long, dark hair was tied in two high pigtails. Her coat however, was much shorter, finishing in a short skirt with long black boots. _It's been a while since we've seen Linali,_ thought Link, turning his attention to the last two members of the group.

The fourth man had very short, black hair with a long strand of bleach blond covering a part of his face. His coat reminded everyone of a typical vampire's cloak, the high collar helping him hide himself since he looked a bit shy and nervous.

The last member, the second woman, however, seemed even more nervous, playing with her hands. Her brown, wavy hair reached her shoulders. Her outfit was not even a coat but a tight jumpsuit with a belt hanging at her waist.

"These two must be the newest arrivals at the Black Order, no?" asked Cross, eyeing the two last members.

"Yes General. Count Alestor Krory and Miranda Lotto," replied Bookman, pointing to the man and the woman in turn. "But we have important information for you."

"Just tell me now," sighed Cross.

"But-"

"The enemies are going to attack Hogwarts tomorrow night," cut in Kanda, interrupting Bookman.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh, I'm evil, leaving at a cliff hanger and you have to wait a long time... Well, if I find that I'm unappreciated if there are not a lot of reviews, then you will have to wait longer. That's the condition and it has not and will not change. But, I will be nice and give every reviewer (and voter) a plushie of their choice, in any costume of that character they want! **Review and Vote or not new chapter!**_


	42. Chapter 42: Decisions

_Author's Note: Before going to the next chapter which the readers have been eagerly awaiting, I would like to take the time to thank every person who reviewed during my absence. I continue posting for you guys! I love you all a lot!_

**Island Of the Ships: **Wow, very long review! Thanks for mentioning each detail you liked! And sorry about my German, Im not very good.

**Flightless Bird: **Hurray for Kanda but especially Ed!

**Sherra:** Yup, time for some action!

**deathangel338:** Next chapter right up!

**Me:** I will try, you!

**Ashka-chan****:** Aw! Thanks! And it's not the end, far from it!

**Trinse****:** I will try to keep it up! Thanks!

**Haleybird**: Sure, you can have an Allen necklace and also an Allen plushie as well. (why not a Lavi as well, here)

**RA Cypher**: Lol, take the two plushies, you can have them since you were nice enough to review!

**Daisuke Kazamatsuri:** That's our Ed, always acting tough. Love him like that!

**magical miracle:** Yes, Ed's alive! I could never kill people off… I don't have the guts to… And I'm just happy you reviewed now! You are faithful!

**EverlastingDreamer**:Yay! A new reader! Welcome then! I hope you continue reading and reviewing!

_I am really glad to have all of you as readers and reviewers! Love you all a lot! Group hug!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter Forty Two: Decisions_**

"_The enemies are going to attack Hogwarts tomorrow night," cut in Kanda, interrupting Bookman._

There was a collective gasp from the students, staff and military officers. They all stared at the Japanese man, not wanting to agree with the news that the group had brought.

"Yu! Why in the world did you say it now?" hissed Rabi, looking at the swordsman.

"They're in the middle of their own war, they should have been expecting something like this sooner or later," replied Kanda, glaring at the red head. "And don't call me Yu!"

"That's still no reason!" continued Rabi.

"It is. These kids have to learn how to deal." cut in Cross, one of the few who had stayed calm. "Besides, what makes you so sure?"

"I doubt the Noahs would have burnt an entire village to the ground just to post a false message," replied Kanda indifferently.

"Or that a group of human looking creatures would paint their message in blood across the countryside near Amestris," continued Rabi, looking away from the audience.

"Homunculi…," whispered Mustang, figuring out who the group who had attacked was.

"And two messengers have been sent to two people here, with news similar to that which we brought," concluded Bookman, calmer than Rabi.

"Where are the messengers?" asked Cross, eyeing the six of them.

"With Krory," replied Linali, turning towards the man.



The Count shook slightly with all the attention on him at that moment. He lifted the side of his cloak to reveal a sleeping bird in the crook of his left arm and a small light next to it.

"To-To, Navi, wake up," whispered Krory, lifting them, moving them away from the shadows.

The light, now clearly visible, was actually a tiny faerie with semi-transparent light blue wings. The bird was like nothing the students had ever seen before since its feathers were actually purple. Once they were both awake, they took off into the Hall, both heading in the same direction. The faerie, Navi, flew right into Link's head, bouncing off it a few times, yelling out his name in a high voice.

"Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! Hey Link!"

The boy in question finally managed to grab hold of the over energetic Navi, grasping her wings, keeping her flying around him and hitting his head.

"Navi, what is it?" he asked, trying to hide his irritation.

"Link! It's Zelda, she's been kidnapped and Ganondorf is raising an army to fight you!"

"Again?" he yelled angrily, surprising the semi-conscious Edward.

Meanwhile, the bird, To-To, had flown towards Daisuke, her wings flapping frantically. A few feet from the boy, there was a puff of smoke and a girl in a maid costume landed on the red head, knocking him off the bench.

"Daisuke-kun," she addressed him in Japanese. "Krad attacked Tokyo and took Arisa and Saki, swearing he would take you and Dark down! They're both gone!"

To-To cried in Daisuke's chest as he stared at the ceiling, shocked by the news.

"They're gone?" he repeated softly, still in shock.

"All right, that's it," called Mustang, getting everyone's attention. "We need a plan, we need to fight back and defend this castle. So Fullmetal…," Mustang looked at the dozing blond boy, leaning against Link and sighed. "Wake up Shorty."

"Hey!' gasped the mentioned student. "Who are you calling…," thought he stopped, out of breath and exhausted, he did not have the energy to yell.

"Fullmetal," addressed Mustang once again, "you're in charge."

"I'm… What?" repeated Edward, shocked.



"You heard me. You know the school and the enemies. Besides, only you can figure out a plan of attack in such a short time."

"All right," agreed Edward, supporting himself on Link as he sat up. "Then we'll need more fighters."

"None from the military, unless you want them to go crazy because of the magic," stated Hawkeye as they stood at attention.

"We're all the Black Order can spare for the moment," added Rabi.

"Then your friends Link," suggested Edward, turning towards his best friend.

"Right, they'll be more than happy to help," agreed Link, nodding.

"You'll need portkeys then to go get them. Dumbledore?" called Edward, looking towards the Headmaster.

"Of course," he replied, nodding.

"And every witch and wizard grades six and seven, including those in the extra Defence class may stay and fight," added Edward, addressing the Hall.

"Wait a minute," called a voice from the Slytherin table. "Do you really expect us to place our lives in the hands of so few muggles. And, frankly, I do not trust that midget enough to let him come up with an entire strategy all by himself."

"Come here and say that to my face Malfoy!" growled Edward, pissed off.

"Why should I? Look at them! Seven muggles and eight freaks in black coats? Never! Besides, the two in the back seem like their going to pass out, that woman especially."

Malfoy turned his attention towards Krory and Miranda but found that the Count had disappeared. Suddenly, his head was then tilted back, to the side and he felt a warm breath on his neck.

"Ever been bitten by a vampire before?" the man in the back asked menacingly. "Here's a warning, insult me all you want but, next time you say a word about Miranda, I'll rip your neck off."

"Wow," breathed Rabi, watching Krory threaten Malfoy before releasing him, heading quickly back towards his friends. "I never knew you had it in you Krorikins!"

"I just wanted to scare him. You know how bitter I find human blood," replied Krory, standing next to a blushing Miranda.



"You can be just as scary as when Bean Sprout plays poker!" laughed Rabi as he and Krory remembered the time they had seen the game

"Speaking of Moyashi, how long are you going to keep your hood up?" asked Kanda, irritated, turning towards the figure standing next to Cross.

The apprentice tensed up, feeling the weight of all the students' eyes as they fell upon him. He continued to look down; making sure his face was covered in shadow as he pulled on his hood even more. However, glancing at Edward and Link at his feet made him change his mind. His giant, claw shaped arm returned to a large red hand as he took a deep breath, reaching for his hood once again. With one quick gesture, the hood was pulled back, revealing snow white hair, recognized by the entire student body. Cross' apprentice was Allen Walker.

"This day is just filled with surprises," whispered Harry to his two best friends who just nodded, dumbstruck by all the events.



Two hours later, someone disturbed a very irritated Edward from his deep sleep in a warm, comfortable bed. He had fallen right away into a deep slumber once his head had hit the pillow an hour ago. The time before that had been spent getting his automail repaired as he came up with a plan for the battle.

"Come one Ed, get up," sighed Link, trying to pull the covers away.

Edward just tugged back at the covers, groaning in protest. However, he finally gave in, burying his head in his pillow while the warm blanket was pulled off.

"Is everyone in the Great Hall?" asked Edward, exhausted, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Ed. I can't understand you," sighed Link, helping his friend to sit up.

"Is everyone in the Great Hall?"

"Yup, they all came," nodded Link, helping Edward stand since his body was still sore.

"Good, let's go so I can sleep a bit more. And, on the way, remind me the names of the leaders of your groups of friends."

"Sure thing, but," Link looked at Edward as they left the room. "Don't you need any papers? Maps?"

"All up here," replied the alchemist, pointing to his head. "I am a child prodigy after all."



"And I'm impressed."

"Many people are, or they don't believe me," laughed Edward. "Now, names."

"Right. King Durania came with the Gorons; they're the large, stone like creatures I told you about. Princess Ruto with the Zoras; they're fish-like creatures that resemble humans. Nabooru came with the Gerudos; you remember, the group of female thieves from the desert? And Impa came with the Royal Guard; normal humans trained as knights. And Malon."

"Malon?"

"She begged me to come and then snuck in with the guards. She isn't a fighter, though."

"She can help somewhere else," suggested Edward, thinking as they approached the thick, oak doors.

However, Edward stopped, a hand on the handle. He could make out the distinct sound of an argument and sighed, he did not need that at the moment. He realized that he did not recognize any of the voices.

"We are proud to help Brother!" We are his favourites after all!"

"No, no, no. You have it all wrong. My fiancée prefers us!''

"The kid isn't anyone's fiancée Princess."

"She's right. Faerie boy belongs to everyone."

"And the Hero doesn't prefer any of us more than the others."

"Who in the worlds are they talking about?" whispered Edward, opening the double doors, catching everyone's attention.

His question was answered when a series of five voices all yelled at the same time, all directed to the boy with him: Link.

"Brother!"

"Sweety!'

"Kid."

"Faerie boy!"

"Hero."

The five addressers were as different as possible. The first one was, Edward figured, King Durania since he resembled the stone-like creature Link had described. The second one, _Probably Princess Ruto,_ thought the short blond boy since she looked like a fish creature with her blue skin and fins attached to her arms and legs. The third one Edward recognized from the Christmas vacation as Nabooru with her long, dark red hair and tanned skin. The fourth person had long, red hair and looked like the youngest of the group, almost as old as Link. _Maybe she's Malon…,_ thought Edward, wondering if he was right. Finally, the last person who had addressed the tall boy was a strongly built woman with short, silver hair and pointy ears. _And that much be Impa,_ thought Edward, looking over the Great Hall.

"Link, what in the world happened to your ears?" asked Impa, crossing her arms.

"My…? Oh, my ears," repeated Link, reaching for one of them and laughing nervously.

"Yes, your ears, what happened?"

"It's… It's just a spell Impa. Don't worry about it," replied Link, smiling, trying to reassure the woman.

"Change them back now. You're Hylian and you must proudly show it."

Link sighed and pulled out his wand, not wanting to argue with the woman at the moment. He pointed it at his ears, muttering a spell under his breath. Once he was done, his round ears turned pointy and longer, exactly like Impa's.

"That's better," remarked the woman, nodding.

Edward stared at the ears for a while until returning his attention to the occupants of the Hall. Many of the older students had stayed. There were also the officers and exorcists. Along with them stood many knights, stone creatures like Durania, fish creatures like Ruto and Gerudos who all resembled Nabooru. Lastly, he spotted the teachers and a few other adult wizards.

Edward made his way to the front of the room, the Hall slowly quieting. Once he reached the Head table, he circled it, heading towards the back wall, clapping his hands. When he touched the wall, a blue, electric light erupted and covered the surface. As soon as the light died down, a detailed map of the school was now carved into the wall, five different points visible on it.

"All right, seeing as the school is this big, we will be separated in five groups: four outside and one larger one inside, which will be split into two. As for each member of the group, all of you will be mixed up."

"What?" Was the general reaction, making Edward groan in frustration.

"All right, let me make out a situation for you. Let's say a Gerudo encounters an akuma, what would happen?"

"We would kill it. It's really that simple," replied Nabooru, not amused.

"No it is not that simple at all," cut in Bookman. "You need to exorcise the soul inside of the akuma. Only those who possess Innocence can take it down and the exorcists are the only ones who have it."

"Exactly. Now let's say an alchemist comes across a Death Eater? Meaning a dark wizard?"

"We wouldn't know how to counter their attacks," replied Mustang, catching on.

"Right. Now, do I have to continue with the explanation or can I continue with the plan?" No one answered so he spotted his four friends and motioned them to join him. "This is how a group will be split up."

Link, Yuki, Daisuke and Allen all stood next to their friend, understanding his plan and agreeing with it.

"Each group," continued Edward, looking back towards the Hall, "will consist of one alchemist, a group from Hyrule, an exorcist, a wizard and a member of the military," he explained, pointing to each person up front. "Group one will take the lake and the surrounding area."

_Major Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist;_

_The Zoras led by Princess Ruto;_

_Linali and Miranda;_

_Professor McGonagall;_

_Fred, George, Charlie Weasley;_

_Kingsley;_

_Warrant Officer Falman._

"All of you will take the lake," finished Edward, pointing towards the mark on the map.

"Who are the Zoras?" wondered Linali, looking at the members of Hyrule.

"We are silly," replied Ruto as they made their way closer to their group, pointing at her fins.

"The second group will take the forest-"

"We will be able to handle it," called a voice from the doors.



Edward looked further and spotted a group of centaurs, all seeming ready for battle.

"All right but you will be getting help from the others here. There are enemies you will not be able to take down," agreed Edward.

"If you wish," replied the head centaur, bowing its head.

_Russell;_

_Kanda;_

_Professor Sprout and Lupin;_

_Neville's Group;_

_Bill Weasley;_

_First Lieutenant Hawkeye;_

_The Centaurs._

"Hawkeye, find a good vantage point on a branch and help them out," added Edward, looking at the stern woman.

"Yes sir," she replied, saluting and then making her way to join the second group.

"As for the third group, they will fight on the clearing, opposite to the forest," continued the blond alchemist, pointing at another mark on the map.

_Colonel Mustang, Flame Alchemist;_

_The Gorons;_

_Rabi and Cross;_

_Professor Snape and Hooch;_

_Angelina's Group;_

_Tonks and Mr. Weasley;_

_Second Lieutenant Breda._

"A clearing Fullmetal," repeated Mustang, eyeing the short boy.

"Yes, so that you fire attacks as well as Rabi's don't cause an excessive amount of damage," replied Edward, looking at the two concerned fire wielders.

"I'm getting the hand of it!" laughed Rabi, joining the third group. "And I have more attacks up my sleeve than just fire!"

"The fourth group will be split into two as they stay in the castle," continued Edward, taking a deep breath. _I better finish this quickly, _he thought, trying to stay up straight.

"Since there are not enough alchemists, there won't be any inside. It may also help reduce the damage we could cause while fighting. One of the groups will stay in the Great Hall to tend and protect the wounded."

_The Knights led by Impa;_

_Malon;_

_Bookman;_

_Madam Pomfrey;_

_Tohru;_

_Mrs. Weasley;_

_Winry;_

_Seargeant Major Fuery._

"The other half will be patrolling the school and taking on the enemies who will have managed to pass the first line of defence and entered the castle," explained Edward, his breathing becoming heavier.

_The Gerudos;_

_Krory_

_Professor Dumbledore and Flitwick;_

_Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kyo;_

_Moody;_

_Second Lieutenant Havoc._

"And the fifth group?" asked Harry, eyeing the five student who were not named.

"You're looking at it. We're taking the front of the school," explained Edward, knowing the reaction the revelation would cause.

"Just the five of you?" asked Professor McGonagall, shocked.

"The six of us…," muttered Daisuke under his breath so that only Link's very good hearing could hear him.

"Fullmetal, that's just crazy," remarked Mustang, completely disagreeing with the idea.

"It isn't. If I had placed any of us in different groups, we would not be of much use. The enemies are after the five of us. Therefore, the rest of you would just be trying to keep to enemies away from us, getting distracted. And, if I put someone with us, they would not be targeted at all and they would not be able to attack for fear of hitting us. Besides, the five of united are much stronger than we would be separated."

"Why are the enemies after the five of you?" asked Impa, not fully understanding the link between them.

"The prophecy," whispered Hermione. "It makes sense, the attacks. The five of you always fought them off because you knew the enemies."

"Exactly," agreed Edward.



"You're the five of the prophecy?" realized Ron.

"Welcome back," laughed Link, making the red head blush in embarrassment. "We are the five. I'm the _Hero of Time_; Edward is the _Alchemic Sinner;_ Yuki is the _Gifted Zodiac;_ Daisuke is the _Feathered Mask;_ and Allen is the _Destroyer of Time._"

"So, are there any questions about the plan?" asked Edward, feeling the exhaustion of the past couple of days catching up to him. "Is everyone all right with it?"

"Not entirely," replied Mrs. Weasley, gathering her courage. "You are sending children out there to fight."

"Let me remind you that they chose to stay. I didn't put a knife to their throats, threatening them to stay and fight," remarked Edward, supporting himself on the Head table.

"But you don't understand the fear you're adding to their parents. Especially yours. You'll be alone against who knows what out there."

"I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Weasley but, truthfully, my parents, at the moment, could not give a damn even if they wanted to."

"What in the world do you mean? All parents would worry about their children. "Especially if they are part of the military at the age of 19."

"All right. One, my father left when I was 4 and I don't give a damn what he thinks. Two, my mother died when I was 8, waiting for that bastard of a father to return. Three, I have been in the military since I was 12. So don't even think you can play the guilt game with me. The only person now who can make me change my mind is my little brother and, last time I checked, he's being held captive by those enemies that will be attacking tomorrow night. Besides, I've been leading my own life long enough to know what I'm doing."

"And Mrs. Weasley," cut in Yuki, seeming irritated, "not every parent cares about their children, mine never did."

"My parents abandoned me at birth," continued Allen sadly. "And then my adoptive father died."

"My parents were killed during a war," remarked Link.

"So, technically, I'm the only one with good parents in the group," whispered Daisuke sadly. "And they support me in what I have to do. Especially this."

A silence fell over the Great Hall and the others notice Edward leaning even more on the table, his breathing heavy.



"So, is there any other questions?" wondered the blond alchemist, taking a deep breath. "No? Then you're dismissed. I hope you have a good night's sleep before the battle tomorrow."

The hall slowly emptied as the group of five stayed in front. Once mostly everyone was gone, Edward's knees started to buckle and he collapsed, exhausted. Link caught him in time and slowly lowered his friend onto the floor.

"Are you all right Ed?" asked Link, slightly worried.

"Ya…, I'll survive," breathed the alchemist, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I just need to sleep, in that warm, comfortable bed."

"Especially with that battle afterwards," added Link, closing his eyes, picturing it. "We all have to be ready."

"And we will," replied Allen reassuringly. "I'm sure of it."

Edward opened his eyes and looked at his four friends. They were all smiling at him, trying to reassure the young alchemist. He smiled back at them, nodding.

"I have a question for the five of you," called a voice softly from behind them.

They turned around and spotted Dumbledore in front of a small group. With him were Mustang, Rabi, Kanda and Impa. Rabi broke away from the group and headed towards Allen, ruffling the boy's hair, smiling broadly.

"What is it?" wondered Yuki, surprised to see them.

"I was wondering it you would be sleeping in the dormitories or would you prefer a room for the five of you? Or would you like to be with your comrades in theirs?" asked Dumbledore, smiling softly. "Yuki and Daisuke, of course, you can choose to go with either group if you decide to split up."

Edward looked at his four friends as they all eyed each other, wondering what the others wanted. However, surprising the adults, they all smiled at the same time, turning towards the group.

"We would like to be together if that's all right?" replied Allen.

"Perfectly. Now follow me so I can show you were you'll be staying while we drop off the four of them," explained the Headmaster, motioning to the four adults behind him.

The five nodded and Link helped Edward to his feet. The blond alchemist was still shaky as Dumbledore led the group out of the Great Hall, into the deserted corridors.





Once Edward, Link, Daisuke, Allen and Yuki were inside their room, the tall blond boy led his best friend to the nearest bed and let him sit down. On the way there, Edward was slowly losing consciousness as he tried to stay awake until the group made it to their new room.

Yuki, Daisuke and Allen took a seat on the sofas in front of the fireplace, staring into the bright flame. They heard Link close the door to Edward's small room softly and made his way to his friends.

"He's asleep," whispered Allen, more a statement than a question.

"Yes, and we should be going soon as well," replied Link, sighing.

"What is it Link?" asked Daisuke, wondering what was bothering his friend.

"Nothing," he answered, looking at the red head, smiling softly.

"Link…," called Yuki, knowing that was a lie.

"Just a little nervous about tomorrow," whispered the older boy, taking a seat in front of the fire. "But I know that we will win. I can feel it."

"We will," agreed Allen, nodding. "We will."


	43. Chapter 43: Affected Pasts

_Author's Note: Readers will probably hit me for this, its not the battle yet... ducks at any possible thing flying her way Anyway, we find out though the enemies' plans! _

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Forty Three: Affected Pasts **_

_A few days ago…_

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking many times, trying to make out her surroundings. However, as she attempted to do so, she could not. It was pitch black in the room. She slowly sat up straight, disoriented. The darkness was not helping with the situation. After a moment, her movement caught the attention of someone else in the room.

"Who's there?" asked a soft, calm voice from the darkness.

She recognized the voice and turned her head quickly in that direction. She moved onto her hands and knees and followed the sound.

"Saki? Where are you?" she called into the darkness.

"Arisa, I'm over here," whispered her friend.

Arisa slowly crawled towards the sound and came across a soft fabric. Then, a hand reached hers and took it, grasping it tightly. Arisa recognized the small, thin hands of her friend and sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" asked the blond girl after a moment.

"I don't know. I woke up to this darkness as well. However, I do sense two other people here, they seem young."

They both faced a certain direction, trying to peer through the darkness. However, they both knew it was impossible; the black veil hid everything, even each other.

"Anybody there?" called Arisa in English across the room.

The two girls noticed a slight movement at the far end and hesitated. They gave each other's hand a reassuring squeeze and headed in that direction.

"Who's there?" asked again Arisa as they approached cautiously.

They seemed to be half way across the room when the door burst open. The bright light of the corridor made the girls flinch and closed their eyes tightly. They looked away, slowly opening their eyes, letting them adjust to the new light. When they faced the door once again, they were shocked upon seeing who stood there. It was a tall man with long, blond hair, tied back. His golden eyes glared at the two girls. However, it was his pure white wings that surprised the girls the most. _They look like Dark's_, thought Saki, remembering their encounter during the week long break.

"What do you want?" demanded Arisa, glaring at the angel. "Why are we here?"

"The same reason those two are here as well," replied Krad, pointing in the direction where the girls had heard a sound. "You are all part of the downfall of our enemies."

"And how is that possible?" whispered Saki angrily, venom sounding in her voice.

"Are you bothering the prisoners Krad?" asked someone behind the angel.

"What do you want?" shot back the angel without turning around.

"I've got the last one. Now move before I toss her inside with you."

Krad growled and stepped to the side, letting Arisa and Saki see who stood behind them. He had mid length, light grey hair and blood red eyes. The two girls gasped, recognizing him.

"Link?" they both whispered, shocked.

"Ha! You're funny," laughed the look alike, tossing the person who was on his shoulder into the room. "But you got something right, he is my enemy and she will help me defeat him."

"As both of you will hep me," added Krad, an evil smile on his lips.

"We'll never help you," spat Arisa angrily.

"You won't have a choice in the manner. Enjoy your last days before you destroy the people you care about," laughed Link's look alike.

The men slammed the door, plunging the room into darkness once again. Saki and Arisa did not move, unsure of what was happening. _Why would someone be after Link?_ They both thought, worried. _And why are we useful?_

"Are both of you alright?" asked a soft voice from the corner of the room.

The two girls turned to face the sound but realized they could not see anything. They heard shuffling but did not dare move from their spot.

"Ow," whispered a voice in front of the girls, making them jump.

"You're awake," remarked the same voice from the corner.

"What? Who said that?" asked the second voice. "Oh, this is getting us no where."

They heard the person mutter a soft series of words and suddenly, a flame erupted, lighting the small room. Saki and Arisa gasped at the sight. The new arrival was holding the flame in the palm of her hand and it did not burn her. The two friends then studied the newest girl. She had long, blond hair and sky blue eyes. All she wore was a series of pink clothes which were now dirty and slightly torn.

"You can use magic?" asked the first voice from the corner.

Saki and Arisa turned to face where the voice came from and spotted two boys huddled together closely. They both looked tired, hungry and their clothes were worn out. They both studied the girls until they approached cautiously, shivering slightly. The younger one had short, light blond hair and light grey eyes. The older boy also had blond hair but more golden. His eyes, on the other hand, were a clear blue. The two girls could not help but think that he reminded them of someone they knew.

"You are aware of magic?" asked the girl.

The older boy nodded, warming himself and the younger one near the flame.

"My brother was sent to a magic school for a while," he replied.

"Magic school?" repeated the girl, studying the boy. "Does it happen to be Hogwarts?"

The boy was surprised and stared at the girl. Arisa and Saki, on the other hand were confused. They both knew magic did not exist but the girl created a flame out of no where and was holding it in the palm of her hand. On top of that, they were now talking about a magic school and of a brother who goes there. _I guess we don't know who the boy is related to. We don't know anyone who knows magic,_ thought the two girls, staring at the three others.

"How did you know he goes there?" asked the older boy.

"Because I know someone who goes there as well," replied the girl. "I think I may have seen your brother. You remind me of someone."

"Oh! I remember you now!" whispered the younger boy happily. "You were with Winry, no? I saw you talking to her when we had gone to visit her!"

"It's true!" agreed the older boy. "You're Zelda, no?"

The girl nodded, also remembering the two boys.

"I know both of you," she pointed to the younger one, "Fletcher Tringham and," she pointed to the other one, "Alphonse Elric! I remember now, I saw your brother, Edward, at the Christmas party!"

"Elric? Edward?" both Arisa and Saki cried.

The three turned and stared at the two girls, surprised by their outburst. Aware of the sudden attention the two girls were getting, they shrunk slightly, moving away from the three pairs of eyes which stared at them, surprised.

"How do you know my brother?" asked Alphonse, slowly approaching the girls.

Both Arisa and Saki kept quiet, eyeing at the young blond boy in front of them. The more they stared, the more the noticed the resemblance between Edward and the boy.

"How do you know Ed?" he repeated, stopping a few feet away.

"We… We were with him and his friends during the week long holiday. Ed, Daisuke, Tohru, Yuki, Allen, Kyo and Link," replied Arisa softly.

"Link? You know Link as well?" asked Zelda, surprised.

"We met him, yes," replied Saki, wondering what fate was doing.

"But why are they after them?" asked Fletcher. "I could understand Edward but why Link and the person the angel is after."

"Don't forget Road and her friends," reminded Alphonse. "They aren't after the same person either."

"I know why," replied Zelda softly, catching the others attention. "The Headmaster of the magic school told Mustang, Komui and me."

"Who?" wondered Arisa and Saki at the same time.

"My brother works in the military," replied Alphonse, no longer seeing the need to hide it. "Mustang is his superior officer."

The girls stared at Alphonse, their mouths open. _Edward in the military?_ Little did they know, they both had the same reaction as his friends when they had found out about his secret. Alphonse noticed their scepticism and nodded his head, trying to tell them it was true.

"I don't think any of you know about Komui though," continued Zelda. "But the Headmaster told us that five of the students, our friends, were targeted since they were part of a prophecy. There is another one but his enemies are not as determined to get to him though."

"So, Edward and Link are part of the prophecy?" wondered Fletcher, earning a nod from Zelda. "And the three others?"

"I caught a glimpse of them when I had gone before Christmas. The three are Allen, Daisuke and Yuki."

"What?" yelled Arisa for the second time.

"Would it hurt you if you stopped yelling?" asked Zelda, slightly annoyed.

"I can yell if I want to!" replied Arisa, her voice shaking. "It's not everyday you learn that your new friends can, not only use magic, but are targeted by some weird people!"

"Arisa is right," agreed Saki more calmly. "This is all new to us."

"Then you could be used to target anyone in a sense," thought Zelda out loud.

"So, if I'm here for brother, Fletcher for Russell, Zelda for Link," thought Alphonse after a moment, "then both of you are either here for Daisuke, Allen or Yuki."

"She's here for Daisuke then," pointed Saki towards Arisa who blushed dark red.

"What?" she cried, stuttering at first.

"Arisa," sighed her friend, shaking her head, "it was obvious during that week. You both like each other. And I saw the kiss he gave you."

"You did?" she cried again, her cheeks becoming very hot.

"So are you close to Yuki or Allen?" asked Fletcher towards Saki, curious.

"Neither really, Yuki and I were just friends at our old school nor Allen, I just met during the week long vacation," replied Saki, unfazed.

"But why would that angel and Road and company target Yuki, Allen or Daisuke?" wondered Fletcher, remembering what he had said. "He's only after one person and he said that both of you would help him."

"Then he is after Daisuke," thought Zelda. "If he brought you," she pointed to Arisa, "to work against Daisuke, than that's who he is after."

"And his secret," whispered Alphonse, the answer dawning on him.

"What did you say?" wondered Saki, hearing the young boy's words.

"His secret," he repeated, looking at the dark haired girl. "You must here because of his secret! Arisa for Daisuke and you for…"

"For? For what?" asked Arisa, curious.

"For-"

Before Alphonse could reply, the door burst open. The bright light of the corridor momentarily blinded the five captives as they shielded their eyes. Fletcher shrunk back towards Alphonse as Saki and Arisa came closer together.

Once they could see, they looked over at the doorway, wondering who it would be this time. In the corridor stood a tall man with black hair slicked back. He wore a complete tuxedo outfit though what they all noticed was his skin colour: it was dark grey. Next to him stood a tall woman with long, wavy black hair and purple, cat-like eyes. She looked very bored as she stared at the five captives.

"Well, I think the five of you have been together long enough," explained the man, entering the room. "Don't you think so Lust?"

"Let's just get this over with Tyki," sighed the woman, following the man.

"Of course. Now, you all know you are here for one reason: taking down those you hold dear. Now, to do that, we will have to separate you and get you all ready," explained Tyki, looking at each of them. "However, we all know none of you will come quietly. So Twinrova came up with an… an imaginative way to knock all of you out."

"What do you mean by imaginative?" asked Zelda, glaring at the man.

"He means that you all will have a potion to drink. Once you do, you will relive a part of our enemies' past before you lose consciousness," continued Lust, not showing any emotion.

"And by enemy, you mean the five of the prophecy," whispered Alphonse.

"You are a smart little boy, aren't you?" laughed Tyki, pulling out a small case. "Now, who would like to go first?"

None of them moved: they all glared at the man. He sighed and looked over at Lust. She rolled her eyes and lifted her hand. Her nails grew to extreme lengths and were pointed to the necks of each of the captives. Nobody dared move as Tyki approached the youngest members: Flecther and Alphonse. The young boys still clung tightly to each other, scared.

"So, who to give to the young ones?" he thought out loud, opening the small case. "Well, I can't give this one to the two girls, Krad wanted to surprise them later on. So, this one and, let's see, this one."

He raised two small vials out of the case: one of them ruby red and the other amethyst purple. The two boys stared at the man, too scared to move. Tyki smiled at them, watching them tremble in fear.

"No worries Alphonse, I don't have your brothers in my hands," chuckled Tyki, reaching back into the case. "This is his," he explained, showing a golden coloured vial.

"I hope you understand how Twinrova labelled all the potions," sighed Lust, getting impatient.

"Their hair colour," whispered Saki, recognizing their friends' original colours.

"Exactly," smiled Tyki, uncapping the amethyst vial. "Youngest first."

"Flecther," choked Zelda, scared for the young boy.

He reached for Fletcher's chin and Lust lowered the nail at his neck. The young boy trembled in fear as Tyki brought the vial towards his lips. Tears started to form in Fletcher's eyes as the liquid poured into his mouth. Tyki closed the boy's mouth, making him swallow. He whimpered after the liquid went down and closed his eyes, collapsing onto Alphonse.

"No, Flecther," whispered Alphonse, holding on to him more tightly. "Fletcher."

"Your turn young Elric," laughed Tyki, opening the ruby red vial. "Open up."

He repeated the same process with Alphonse and the young boy fell next to Fletcher. Arisa and Saki held on closer to each other, staring at the two boys. Tyki approached them next and their grip tightened. Saki eyed the Fletcher and noticed he flinched slightly ever so often, his expression changing to one of pain. _What happened to Yuki? _She thought, watching the poor young boy. Arisa was also watching and wondering the same thing. She then spotted Alphonse whose face was scrunched, forcing a yell down. _Daisuke…, why is he after you?_ She thought, looking at Alphonse curl up in pain.

"So ladies, who is first? I cannot possibly give this one to her, where is the fun in that? The princess already knows what her knight has been up to," explained Tyki, showing a sun yellow vial.

Both girls did not respond to his question. They stared over at the two boys, scared of what may happen to them. Tyki rolled his eyes and opened the vial, reaching towards Saki. Arisa moved closer, protectively but Saki placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her friend.

Once Saki had drunk the potion, only Arisa and Zelda were left. From the case, Tyki pulled out the two last vials: one golden and the other, pure white. The smirk which 

crossed Tyki's lips did not escape the two girls. They waited, not daring to move since Lust's nails were still positioned at their necks.

"You both must be lucky," chuckled Tyki, lifting both vials to show the girls. "The two of you are left with the two most difficult lives: Elric's and Walker's."

"Walker? You mean Allen" whispered Arisa, recognizing the name.

"Yes Allen, the exorcist of the group. Quite a nuisance that boy is," remarked the man, making Arisa and Zelda find out that he was the one after the boy. "He's been a thorn in our side since the moment his father died."

"And Edward has been bothersome to us," added Lust quietly.

"Anyway, since you sounded interested in Allen," he started, opening the white vial and facing Arisa, "you now have the chance to get to know him even more."

Zelda watched from afar as Arisa was given the potion, collapsing next to her friend. Tyki made his way to the last girl, opening the last vial. Zelda glared at the man who was obvious to her attempt on being brave.

"Goodnight Princess," he laughed as Zelda was forced to swallow, collapsing to the side afterwards.



Fletcher slowly opened his eyes, still trembling. He looked around but could not see much: it was dark in the small space. He was already huddled in one of the corner and he was cold. He looked down but noticed that, no only was his body smaller and younger, he was wearing a simple kimono. He hugged his knees tightly and looked around once again. However, a strand of hair caught his eye. He lifted his hand and touched the long strand, realizing that it was not his: it was silky and amethyst purple.

He then remembered the hair colour from the video of the play he had seen with Winry, Alphonse and Russell. One of the boys had this colour hair. The young Elric had said his name was Yuki. _So this is his past,_ concluded Fletcher.

Suddenly, the sliding doors in front of him opened, scaring the young boy. At the doorway stood a short boy, probably just as young as Yuki had been. Fletcher stared at him but a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach made him even more scared than he had been.

"Hey Yuki, I've come to play again!" laughed the boy, approaching Fletcher with something in his hand.

Fletcher did not respond but shrunk back even more in the corner. The boy stopped and stared at him. An evil smile played across his lips and he let go of part of the object he was holding: a whip. Fletcher silently gasped and stared at it in fright. His legs started to shake, making the boy laugh even more.

The boy raised the whip and brought it down hard on Fletcher. He yelled out, covering his head as more assaults fell on top of him. Tears started to fill his eyes as the boy laughed more and more at the pain he was causing Fletcher. Suddenly, Fletcher yelled out loudly as the whip crossed his forearm, creating a large gash.

The boy stopped for a moment as Fletcher looked at his wound, scared. The whip had cut through the kimono and had left a large and deep cut on his arm. Blood flowed freely from it as Fletcher held on to it tightly, trying to stop the blood from spilling out. However, the boy in front of him did not seem to care and resumed his former activity. Fletcher pleaded him to stop it but his words fell to deaf ears.

The boy continued to whip Fletcher until the young boy no longer had any voice left. He sat there, crying in the corner, nursing his many wounds. The boy laughed at him and finally left, shutting the door tightly and locking it. _Brother,_ thought Fletcher desperately, falling into unconsciousness.



Alphonse slowly opened his eyes and was met with a dark, night sky. Before he could try and figure out where he was, he felt a hand on his neck, slowly choking him. He was then pushed back, his back bending over a lower railing. Alphonse looked down and spotted a golden haired angel, a smirk on his face. _He's Daisuke's and Dark's enemy,_ realized the boy, gasping for breath.

Suddenly, a white rabbit like creature jumped onto the angel, making him release Alphonse. The boy felt his body jump to the side, grabbing a small mirror. _I'm not in control, what is happening?_ He thought as he stared wide eyed as his body then jumped off the railing, into the sea.

Before he hit the water, Alphonse caught a glimpse of his reflection. His hair was short, ruby red and spiky. Even his eyes were of that color. _I'm Daisuke!_ He realized as he fell into the sea. The cold water stung him, numbing his limbs in an instant. He did not even have to try to swim back to the surface since something grabbed onto his back and he was pulled up.

Alphonse could not glance back but he did spot his distorted reflection in the water now far below him. Jet black wings were now sprouting from his back, holding him up in mid air. When he looked back up, he spotted the white angel once again in front of him.

The angel lifted his hand and before Alphonse could make anything out, something cut deep into his shoulder, making him yell out in pain. He fell back into the water, the cold numbing him once again. He opened his mouth but his vision slowly grew blurry. The last thing he saw was blood drifting through the water, his blood.



Saki groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and gasped at the sight. All around her was molten lave and large rocks. _I'm in a volcano?_ She thought, shocked. She looked around and then down and gasped again. She was wearing a blood red tunic, brown gauntlets, brown boots and white tights. Across her chest was a strap and, when she looked back, noticed a sword. _What is going on?_ She thought massaging her head. Then it hit her. She noticed that her fingers were larger and, when reaching for her head, her long black hair was no longer there: it was sun yellow, short hair. Then, reaching for her right ear, she felt a small hoop earring, confirming her thoughts. _Reliving someone's past means actually being that person! I'm now Link!_

She slowly got up and looked around once again, wondering what would happen. Suddenly, the lava burst and a large dragon came out of it, flying through the air and circling her. Saki panicked but she noticed her arms automatically reach for something on her back. She gasped when she realized that it was a bow and arrow. She aimed it at the dragon but she trembled, unable to shoot. _Link's has a great shot… Why is he not releasing the arrow? He won't miss!_ She thought, confused.

The dragon seized this opportunity and flew towards Saki. She jumped out of the way but the rocks that were pushed away when the dragon hit the boulders flew towards her. She yelled out in surprise and turned around. The rocks hit her in the back and she collapsed in pain.

This continued for a while, Saki was unable to shoot an arrow at the dragon and kept dodging when it flew towards her. However, at one point, she really could no longer move, tired and in shock. She felt her arms shake and tears fill her eyes. _Why didn't Link shoot yet? _She thought, looking around. When she returned her attention to the dragon, its mouth was open. She gasped as fire shot out, aimed in her direction.

This time she did not have time to dodge. She covered her face as the force pushed her back. Her foot reached the edge of the large rock and she slipped, falling down. She yelled out as she fell and groaned as she hit the rocks at the bottom. She blinked a few times, unable to move but her vision clouded and she lost consciousness.



Arisa slowly groaned, massaging her head. _Why does it hurt so much?_ She wondered, staggering to her feet. Stars covered her vision as she took a few steps forward, her whole body in pain. It was then that she noticed that she was not in her own clothes and her body felt different, very different. However, before she could figure 

anything out, her hand which was pushing against the wall to support her moved in and a passage open. She lost balance and fell into the room, wanting to yell out but she found that she could not.

Once the world stopped spinning, she could hear the distinct sound of crying. Without wanting to, she called out, wondering who it was. _That's not my voice! _She realized, shocked. _That's Allen's!_ She shakily got to her feet and, supporting herself on the bookcases next to her, she slowly tried to make her way towards the previous sound. However, when she looked up once again, there was no sound and there seemed to be nobody in the room. Suddenly, she was rammed into the bookcase, her body turning slightly so her back hit it.

The wind was knocked out of her and her vision darkened once again. She thought she was going to pass out but, to her surprise, Allen stayed awake. She could hear his thoughts, trying to keep himself awake, knowing that if he lost consciousness, he would die. Pressure increased on her chest, making it even harder for her to breathe. She could feel her mouth moving and words slowly coming out but she was not paying attention to them. She was awed at the determination Allen had in the face of danger, how he would not give up, no matter what happened.

_Allen, the Bean sprout... he's so brave...,_ she thought as her vision grew darker once again. A fist hit her cheek and yet, Allen did not yell out or argue. She could make out the image of the figure holding her and noticed the woman's pleading look. Suddenly, her body was thrown onto the opposite wall, her head hitting it hard. Before she fell to the ground, she had lost consciousness.



When Zelda opened her eyes, she noticed a red glow to the room. Then a wave of nausea hit her and her breathing became laboured. _What's happening?_ She wondered, blinking as she tried to sort everything out. She then realized that the side of her stomach was drenched. After that, the smell of blood hit her nose and she concluded that that was soaking her clothes, her own blood. _Wait, not mine... Edward's. This is Edward's memories, his blood._

Her assumption was right when her body moved on its own to turn towards the doors to the room where a large man stood. Zelda felt her mouth move and words come out but she was too busy observing her surroundings to listen. It was the movement of her body which snapped her back towards the figure. However, the large man was no longer there. In his place was a shorter man with long, dark green hair and purple eyes with cat like pupils.

Zelda felt her arms raise, ready to clap together but, before she did, her right arm gave way and collapsed on her side. The man in front of her took the opportunity to charge at her and he kicked her in the face. She staggered back but he kicked her once 

again in the stomach and in the face once again. She fell to the floor, trying to shake the black spots from her vision.

Zelda could fell that Edward was still moving, arguing and, after a while, pleading but she could not see for her vision was still dark. _Just breathe, just breathe..._, she repeated in her head and, after a moment, she could see that she was kneeling on the edge of a large circle, prisoners in the middle. _What is he doing? What is Edward DOING?_ She thought, remembering what she had learnt about transmutation circles and what always lay in the middle: the ingredients.

She tried to hold back her hand as it reached to touch the side of the circle but she did not have control over the body. Inches from the floor, her hand stopped and she pulled it back. _Thank the Goddesses... He didn't go through with it...,_ she thought, relieved. She noticed that the green haired man was approaching from the back but he jumped away way the wall in the top corner of the room exploded, revealing a tall, tanned man. He ordered Edward to do something which Zelda did not catch and she jumped to her feet, heading towards an empty suit of armour on the side.

However, once she set foot on the circle, the red liquid which had spilt over it glowed a bright blue and the light engulfed her. She stared in shock towards the suit of armour and, without either her or Edward's consent, her right arm was lifted and in changed into a large spear. It shot towards some people on the room who resembled the green haired man before the fled as well.

Zelda could not move as she felt power enter her, threatening to consume her. Her vision grew blurry once again and she could fell that she was losing the battle to stay conscious. _Edward... why do you keep fighting? What keeps you going?_ She wondered as she blacked out though she knew the alchemist was still trying to get free.

_Author's Note: Please remember to review and vote! It's greatly appreciated. (And because there is currently a tie in the results of the poll...)_

* * *


	44. Chapter 44: End?

_Author's Note: The battle has finally arrived! Hurray! Well, arrives after the little intro of course._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, D.Gray Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy!_

___**Chapter Forty Four: End?**_

Sunlight slowly poured into the small room, hitting its only inhabitant in the face. He groaned in annoyance as he pulled the covers over his head, turning away from the window. He stayed in that position for a while, taking his time before actually getting up. He took this time because he knew it would be a long and tiring night and he was not yet up to it, nor mentally nor physically.

After a while, the time the sun's rays had moved from his face, he lay on his back once again and stared at the ceiling. For the first time in a long time, he let his mind go blank; he let himself think of nothing at all. It comforted him only a little but the feeling did not last long. Without wanting to, his mind drifted off, thinking of a hundred and one different things. He closed his eyes once he realized and sighed in frustration. _Who am I kidding? I have to think, I have to solve things, I have to move, I have to take action. And I have to fight this battle and win it, not for me, but for the others._

Decided, he finally pushed off the blankets and swung his legs off the bed, onto the cold, stone floor. Once his feet hit the stone, he lifted the right one immediately, surprised by how cool it was. He looked around and spotted his trunk at the foot of his bed. He crawled towards it, not wanting to walk on the cold floor. He flipped it open and glanced at its contents and then started searching through the messy pile.

After a moment, he finally pulled out a series of clothes, together forming a complete outfit. He changed, his feet never touching the floor. He then reached on the night table and picked up a small hair elastic. He quickly pulled his long golden hair into a high ponytail and attached it, tossing it over his shoulder.

Once he was done, he looked into the truck once again and, after placing his old clothes inside, searched for one last object. _Damn it, where is it?_ He thought, digging deeper into the contents of the trunk. However, he suddenly sat up, remembering. _I don't have it. Link probably does,_ he realized, looking around his bed for his boots. Once he found them, he placed his feet in them and got up, heading towards the door.

As he entered the small common room, he noticed he was the first one up, or at least out of their room. He glanced around and spotted a clock on the mantelpiece. It read 1:30. _Wait a minute! I've been asleep that long? That's impossible, no matter how tired I was!_ He then spotted a note next to the clock and headed towards it, reaching out. He opened the envelope and scanned over it quickly. _Dumbledore… He placed a spell on everyone here. They would sleep longer than usual or until they are fully recovered. That explains everything… But what if someone attacked while we were all sleeping? _He realized, frowning. _That's a stupid move. We could have been killed in our sleep and we would never have even noticed someone coming in our room!_

He crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire. _Fire… The house elves must be up! They would have warned us!_ He thought, figuring it out. _I guess it wasn't that stupid __of a plan._ He glanced around the small common room once again but no one else had come out. _I guess I'll just wait… Wait and anticipate the upcoming battle…_



He rolled over on his bed, his face getting hit with direct sunlight. He turned the other way, wanting to shield his face but he rolled too much and fell off the bed. He hit the cold floor and groaned once again. However, before heading back to bed, he realized he was no longer tired. He stared at the wall in front of him, wide awake.

After a while, he sighed and pushed himself up, heading towards the trunk at the end of the bed. He lifted the lid with a quick kick and stared at the contents. He knelt and started lifting piles of clothes and books out of the way, placing them around him. Once he reached the bottom, he smiled softly and picked up a large bundle.

He set it on the bed and returned all the piles back into the trunk. Once that was done, he opened the bundle and stared at its contents. Snapping out of it, he quickly changed into the clothes on his bed, remembering the soft fabric, worn out after so much travelling. Once he was ready, he picked up a small pouch and attached it to his belt.

He picked up his sword and shield, strapping both of them onto his back, happy to have to familiar weight on it, as it used to be. He picked up the last piece, holding it in his hands. He smiled and then chuckled softly, wondering why he had worn it in the first place. _I might as well wear it for old time's sake,_ he thought, kicking his trunk close and heading towards the door. _But, I'll put it on later,_ he decided, leaving his room and closing the door softly.

In the small common room, he did not see anyone at first but, once he heard the soft rustle of papers, he realized someone was already awake. He made his way towards the only place where the person could be: sitting in the large armchair which back was turned towards Link.

"Morning!" he called, looking over the top of the armchair.

The person jumped, startled and the book he was holding flew up, out of his hands. It hit the newcomer in the face, making him stagger back, surprised.

"Link! Don't scare me like that!" called the person, kneeling on the chair, turning to face the newcomer.

"Sorry Ed... I didn't think you would react like that," explained the taller blond boy, rubbing his forehead.

"What are you wearing?" asked Edward, taking a good look at his best friend. "Isn't that the Halloween costume you wore?"

"Yes it is actually," replied Link, sitting on the sofa next to the chair."But it was actually the outfit I wore while travelling around Hyrule."

"Really?" wondered Edward, eyeing the costume. "And the hat?"

"Yes," he laughed, holding it up. "And the hat."

"Well, whatever you're comfortable in," replied Edward, searching for the book he had thrown by accident.

Link laughed even more, used to it. Whoever had seen a man clad in a green tunic, white leggings and shirt, brown gauntlets, boots and belt, with a sword and shield strapped to his back was not common around there. Especially if that man wore a green, elf like hat to match.

"How long have been up?" asked Link, looking at the time: 1:40.

"Not long," replied Edward, finding his book. "I came out around ten minutes ago."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever. There isn't much else to do but wait."

Link stretched, agreeing with Edward's statement. After a moment, he reached back and pulled out his sword and found a piece of cloth. He began polishing his weapon as Edward returned to reading his book. None of them knew how long they had been occupied by their activities when one of the doors opened slowly and a head of white hair pocked out.

"Morning Allen," called Link, not looking up from his sword.

"Wow... You actually heard me?" asked the younger boy, smiling as he closed the door softly. "Is anyone else up?"

"I am," replied a voice from behind the large armchair.

Edward turned around to face Allen who jumped back slightly, surprised. Link chuckled, knowing full well what the white-haired boy just went through.

"Morning!" replied Allen after having calmed down. "Are you feeling better Ed?"

"Yeah, a good night's sleep was needed after all that," he replied, stretching.

"That's good!"

Allen took a seat next to Link, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, the taller blond boy looked at his two friends and noticed something: they both were wearing black clothing. Edward had an almost exact version of the clothes he had worn before 'leaving' the castle, minus the red coat. Allen was wearing his black and silver exorcist coat with black boots and black pants. The only color Link could see was a thin red ribbon attached around the collar of his white shirt. _Well, I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb in this outfit,_ he thought, laughing quietly. _Oh well, they wore those clothes because they are comfortable._

After a while, the fourth door opened and another member of their group came out. He, unlike Allen, could clearly see his three friends and smiled broadly at them. He walked up to them, ready for battle as well. He wore black cargo pants and ebony boots, much like Edward's. However, he wore a fitting crimson shirt, straps running across his arms.

"Morning Dai," called Link to the red head who took a seat on another sofa.

"Konichiwa!" he replied happily, confusing Allen and Link.

"He just replied with a hello," explained Edward, smirking at his friends' confused faces.

"Oh!"

"You should know that Allen, no?" asked Edward. "Kanda is Japanese."

"Yes, but the only words I ever heard him say in Japanese are Baka and Moyashi, idiot and Bean Sprout. And they are both aimed at me each time he says them."

"Typical Kanda," laughed Link, patting the boy's head.

"Good Morning," called the last member of the group, leaving his room.

Yuki closed the door and made his way towards the group, smiling at them. Like Daisuke, he wore a pair of black pants, more fitting though and black boots. His shirt, however, was Chinese style, long-sleeved and a light grey color.

"Wow... Yuki... You're not a zombie!" cheered Link, watching the Sohma take a seat next to Daisuke.

"Zombie?" he repeated, puzzled.

"You usually come down still half asleep," explained Allen.

"Oh, that's what you meant," understood Yuki, nodding. "I guess I'm not that tired now."

"That's a good thing," laughed Link, smiling.

"What time is it anyway?" wondered Daisuke, stretching.

"It's almost two," replied Edward, glancing at the clock.

"Two in the afternoon?" repeated Yuki, surprised.

"Yup," acknowledge Link, stretching once again. "And in one hour we will be meeting everyone in the Great Hall once again."

"And then, the battle," finished Allen, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.



"Everyone ready?" asked Link, taking a spot in front of the castle with his friends.

"Ready as we'll ever be," replied Allen, adjusting his coat.

The five of them had opted for a tight, secure formation. Allen, Link and Edward stood ahead, ready to attack. Allen stood in the middle since he was the only one able to defeat the akuma. Edward and Link covered the sides, Link with his bow and arrows to begin with and Edward with his alchemy. Behind them stood Yuki and Daisuke. They would defend the front line, but they could also offer their support with long range attacks such as their magic.

"They're coming," whispered Yuki, opening his eyes slowly, searching the darkness.

The others trusted his judgement and took a fighting stance. Allen activated his weapon and eye, a red glass covering it. Link pulled out an arrow and placed it on the bow. Edward's hands were close together, ready to perform alchemy at a moment's notice. Behind them, both Yuki and Daisuke pulled out their wands, looking around.

"Ready to begin?" asked Yuki in a whisper. "They're here."

On cue, a roar pierced the silence of the night. Three other roars replied, further in the distance. Then, a stampede of feet charged towards the castle. At the head dashed a large group of chimeras and monsters as akuma hovered over them.

Link lifted his bow and aimed at one of the oncoming enemies. He let the arrow go and it shot right into the forehead of a chimera, knocking it straight to the ground. Before the monster was even down, Link had already pulled out another arrow and had placed it on the bow once again. However, this time, he closed his eyes and concentrated before letting the projectile loose.

"Light arrow," he whispered, releasing the arrow.

This time, as it headed towards the enemies, the tip shone brightly and it grew brighter as it neared. As a result, once it hit, a blinding light erupted from the chimera, disorienting those around it, making them charge into their companions.

Meanwhile, Edward had clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. Blue, electric light flew in all directions before it shot towards the oncoming hoard of chimeras. Right in front of them, a large ditch appeared, the earth moved away from it, creating a mound on the other side. It slowed the group down as the first enemies fell into the ditch as the others had difficulty jumping over the mound of dirt. However, after a moment, both vanished, as if the earth had not even been moved. _They have wizards with them,_ understood Edward, frowning. _Bunch of bastards._

As all this was happening, Allen kept his arm up, shooting down akuma left and right. Many of them exploded as the beams of light he shot hit them but more kept coming to take their place._ I can't even see all of them,_ realized Allen, continuing to shoot at the enemies in the sky. _There are so many of them!_

Behind the trio, Daisuke and Yuki did their best to attack and defend with their magic, keeping the enemies at bay as much as possible. They wanted to prolong fighting up close as much as possible. _We can do this. We can do this,_ repeated Daisuke in his head, concentrating on all the spells he kept casting. _Just don't lose focus Dai. I'm here with you all the way,_ reassured Dark, watching the battle, ready to take over at a moment's notice.



The three other groups heard the first roar pierce the silence and got on their guard. When the series of second roars resounded in the night, each group eyed their surroundings, knowing that the enemy was about to attack.

"Here they come!" called the head centaur in the Forbidden Forest. "Tonight, we fight to win!"

"Well, he just gave away our position," growled Kanda softly to no one in particular.

"It was quite unnecessary," agreed Russell just as softly.

A rock was thrown in their direction, caught in time by Kanda. They both looked ahead and spotted Hawkeye, two trees away, motioning for them to be quiet. Russell nodded in understanding while the Japanese swordsman rolled his eyes. As the marksman, markswoman in this case, Russell and Kanda were positioned half way up one of the giant trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Next to the younger man was carved a series of circles for transmuting later on, using alchemy. Kanda had unsheathed his sword and waited, ready to attack the akuma once they appeared. Two trees away, Hawkeye laid on a branch, a series of firearms placed around and on her, ready for use.

Along with the three of them, other wizards were stationed on other trees nearby, their wands ready. Well, in the case of Professor Sprout and Neville, their plants that they had brought to help were ready for use.

Suddenly, those up in the trees heard the centaurs charge into battle, running head first to meet a pack of chimeras and monsters that came from the shadows. Without a word, Kanda stood from his kneeling position next to Russell and jumped onto another tree, swiping his sword at the same time.

The blond alchemist watched him for a moment, seeing for the first time, not only the akuma but an exorcist destroying them. Afterwards, he returned his attention to the ground, searching for anyone who would need help. He spotted a group of centaurs beginning to become surrounded by large monsters. Russell placed a hand on one of the nearby circle which glowed a soft green color before the electric sparks travelled down the tree, towards the monsters. Within moments, roots started to shoot from the ground underneath the enemies' feet, staking them. The centaurs finished them off and looked up at the alchemist, nodding in thanks.

Suddenly, Russell whirled around in surprise as a gunshot was fired, the bullet aimed near him. He eyed Hawkeye and then turned around, just in time to spot a giant wolf fall towards the ground, blood spilling from its forehead. Russell stared wide eyed at it before he shook his head, returning his attention towards the battle field. _Concentrate Russell_, he thought, searching the ground. _Do something right for once. People are counting on you._



On the opposite side of the forest stood a large group, clearly visible compared the hidden combatants from the other group. At their head were three men, two human and one Goron.

"Here they come," remarked Mustang, fiddling with his gloves.

"All right, time for some action," added Rabi, his nerves high because of the waiting.

"You can count on us," finished Durania, hitting his chest. "Use as many fire attacks as you wish, they cannot harm us!"

"I'll take your word for it," agreed Mustang, nodding in the Gorons' direction.

A small of chimeras and monsters appeared at the edge of the clearing, closely followed by akuma which floated above them. Without hesitation, Mustang snapped his fingers, creating spark. A trail of fire shot towards the oncoming enemies and, once near enough, increased into a series of large explosions. It destroyed many of them while the others had to face the oncoming Gorons as they rolled towards the enemy.

"My turn!" called Rabi, pulling out his hammer. "Little hammer, big hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

His weapon became extremely large, not seeming possible for a man to be able to carry it alone. He twirled it around in the air, a series of pentacles appearing, forming a circle. He brought his hammer down on one of them and faced the oncoming akuma.

"Pillar of Fire!"

Rabi slammed his hammer onto the ground, underneath the akuma that had come closer. As he yelled, a pillar of fire shot up and annihilated a great number of demons. _This is too easy,_ he thought, after a while. _There are barely any attacks._



Meanwhile, at the lake, the group had heard the responding roar and everyone was on their guard, ready to defend the area they were assigned.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Linali to the person next to her.

"Ready as ever," replied Princess Ruto, surveying the Zoras inside and around the lake.

With the pale light from the moon, the group spotted the first part of the enemies. Most of them were water creatures while akuma floated over them. Linali turned to Ruto and both women nodded. The exorcist activated her boots and took off into the sky while the princess gave the command to her people as they charged into battle.



"What in the world?" asked Rabi, shocked.

"They're leaving," noticed Durania, just as surprised.

"Something's not right," remarked Mustang, frowning.

After an hour and a half of fighting, the chimeras, monsters and akuma fled, running away from the battlefield. At the other areas as well, the enemy was falling back quickly without putting up any type of fight. This left the allies perplexed and shocked, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"We'll regroup in the Great Hall," suggested Mustang, turning towards the group. "Someone go warn the other groups."

"I'll go Colonel," suggested Rabi, placing his hammer's head on the ground. "Extend!"

The handle grew longer, pulling the exorcist into the sky, towards the lake. Those who remained did not wait for him to return and they headed towards the castle, barely any injuries on them. Once inside, Mustang looked around at the surprised faces of the Great Hall group.

"What happened?" wondered Mrs. Weasley, eyeing the group.

"The enemy retreated," explained Mustang, walking towards the front of the room. "For now, we need to make sure everyone in accounted for."

"Good idea," agreed Ruto, entering the Great Hall with her group.

After a moment, the group from the Forest entered, followed by Rabi who was pocketing his now tiny hammer. Those responsible for their group made sure everyone was there before the Hall began to quiet.

"All right," called Mustang, taking a spot near the front. "The field team is complete. Lake team?"

"All here!" called Linali in front of her group with Ruto.

"Forest team?"

"Complete sir!" replied Hawkeye sharply.

"Castle team one?"

"Everyone's here!" agreed Mrs. Weasley.

"Castle team two?"

When no one responded right away, they all looked around, searching for the Gerudos and their team.

"Don't worry, we're here," called Nabooru as her team entered the Great Hall, all of them looking grim.

"Good, now the last team?" asked Mustang.

This time, however, there was no reply at all from the Great Hall. The Colonel frowned and looked over at Rabi.

"Didn't you tell them to come inside?"

"I was going to but I thought they were already inside," replied the red head. "There was no one out in front when I arrived!"

"WHAT?" yelled Mustang, shocked.

"We saw everything," called Havoc, looking grim. "A Gerudo came to warn us and we went to help but we were blocked at the Entrance."

"The enemies knew our plan and concentrated their forces at the Entrance," continued Hermione.

"I should know," added Nabooru. "I saw the amount that were attacking the clearing and that was nothing compared to the amount in the front. Those forces were more than tripled at the Entrance."

"In short," finished Havoc, "the Major and his group are POW at the moment."

Mustang stared at the group, his mouth slightly open. He spotted Hermione shaking as Harry and Ron tried to comfort her but their faces did not show any hope nor conviction. The Gerudos stared back at him, none of them showing any trace of deceit. Krory, the exorcist of the group, looked away, playing with his coat nervously. Even Havoc had lost his cigarette and kept eye contact with his superior officer.

"What… what do you mean POW?" asked Ginny softly, trying to hold back her tears.

"It's a military term," replied Mustang, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down. "It means prisoners of war. They were captured."

"And Hogwarts was betrayed," commented Cross, his attitude trying to hide the anger he was feeling.



_Previously_

"The Great Five are surrounded!" shrieked a woman happily as the five students glared at the enemy, out of breath.

"That was quite a fight you put up but, it ends here," laughed a man in the large crowd.

"You're right. You're finished!" yelled Edward, clapping his hands and slamming them into the ground.

Alchemic lights erupted, creating a circle of spikes around the small group and shooting towards the enemy. However, even Edward knew the words he yelled were empty. All his friends were exhausted and they had been pushed far away from the castle. 

He looked over his shoulder and spotted Allen repeatedly taking down akuma, turning around on the spot, shooting at the nearest one. Link had put away his bow a long time ago and had opted for his sword and shield.

"I'll help Ed," gasped the other blond boy, reaching into his back pouch. "This should push them back for a while," he explained, holding a small purple gem with a glowing red center. "Din's Fire!"

He smashed the gem into the ground. A moment later, a dome of fire surrounded the group of five and, without warning, shot towards the army encircling them, burning a large number.

"Good job Link," breathed Daisuke, trying to keep up the moral.

The red head, as the others, was out of breath and exhausted. He attacked with many spells, rending many Death Eaters powerless. Next to him stood Yuki. Out of all of them, he was the worst off. From the time when the army had approached, a semi-transparent, white barrier encircled the small group. Yuki had produced this shield, blocking any enemy from entering. However, keeping the high amount of energy constant for this prolonged period of time was straining his body and taking its toll on his force, tiring him out faster than the others.

"You can't keep this up!" laughed a female Death Eater from the crowd. "Can we finish this now?"

"Be my guest," replied another one.

"Ha ha! With pleasure! Now which one first?"

She looked at the five, an evil smile on her lips. She raised her wand and laughed out a spell, aimed at a specific person.

"Protego!"

The spell bounced off the barrier and flew into the night. She looked at the other four and spotted Yuki with his wand out, his breathing heavy, glaring at her. He knew the spell was coming and blocked it.

"Damn you! Damn you!" She shrieked, sending spell after spell at the small group.

Daisuke also started blocking the spells as other Death Eaters joined in sending spells at the boys. Edward doubled his efforts with his alchemy as Yuki blocked as many spells as possible. After a moment, four of them whirled around, shocked, upon hearing the pain-filled cries of their friend.

"No! Daisuke!" yelled Link desperately.

The young red head was trapped inside a large bubble, sparks flying inside of it, shocking the boy. He yelled out until he finally lost consciousness, floating in the center of his prison. His friends surrounded the sphere, protecting the red head. However, this made it even more difficult for them to protect each other as well. Therefore, after a while, since he still had akuma to fight off, Allen was also caught.

"Allen!" yelled Yuki, watching the older boy, unable to help.

The white-haired boy curled into a ball, screaming in pain. His left arm returned to normal and, a few seconds later, he fell limply, floating in the middle of the sphere. A few sparks still flew around the cross of his left hand, which, after a moment, lost its bright green glow.

The three remaining boys tried to fend off the rest of the enemies but knew it was nearly impossible. Link knocked away as many chimeras as possible, feeling the weight of his sword and shield increase with each swing. At one point, he felt someone drag him down, unexpectedly. He fell backwards and saw a thin, light blue jet of light pass over him. What happened afterwards shocked him. Behind him, he heard short, ragged yells, growing louder and more painful by the second. Link whirled around on the spot and saw Yuki trapped, contorting in pain.

The young boy, able to sense spells had pulled Link out of the way and dodged the spell. However, the Sohma did not have time to move aside when he spotted another spell heading in his direction. It hit him head on, trapping him.

"Yuki!" cried Link, watching in horror at the pain-filled scene.

Suddenly, he was hit by the back, encased in his own sphere, electricity passing through him. Edward stared at his friend who was yelling his lungs out.

"Link!" cried Edward desperately, watching his friend fall into unconsciousness.

"Well, well, well. The commander is the last to fall," remarked a male Death Eater, laughing.

"How does it feel to know your friends are trapped because you didn't want any help? I guess your plan backfired. And your friends are paying the price," laughed another Death Eater.

"No," breathed Edward, staring at his four friends.

"He's in denial now. This just keeps getting better and better."

The Death Eater shot a spell towards Edward who still had his back turned. However, unlike the others, he did not yell out before his world went black.

* * *

_Author's Note: Am I evil or what? Love me or hate me, please review!_


	45. Chapter 45: Where to Go?

_**Author's Note:** I am really, really, really, a million times sorry to my fateful readers for making them wait so long for this chapter... I hope they find it in their hearts to forgive me for keeping them hanging for a long, long time. _

_Well, now you may find out what happens to our favorite characters. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I'm finished with it. I hope to do it next week but I can't make any promises since I have a week full of exams... _

_But I hope this really long chapter (20 pages and cover 9000 words!!) will keep you occupied for a while!_

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, -Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their repsective owners. Also, the song lyrics between the paragraphs do not belong to me, "Dance With the Devil" belongs to Breaking Benjamin._

_Enjoy! And review please!_

_**Chapter Forty Five: Where to Go? **_

"What do you mean, 'betrayed'?" asked Lupin, shocked by the news.

"It's as Granger said," replied Cross in a low growl. "The enemy knew our plan. If those monsters had been separated as they would have, those five would have had a problem fighting them off."

"Cross is right," agreed Havoc. "Between the time they started and when they were captured, more than half the enemy's forces in the front had been taken down."

"We need to get them back," chocked Ginny, drying her tears. "We have to go save them," she continued, her voice stronger.

"I agree with her," supported Linali, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"But we don't know where they were taken," pointed out Dumbledore, trying to be the voice of reason. "We cannot send out forces without knowing where to send them."

"He's sadly right," sighed Mustang, massaging his forehead. "Damn it Fullmetal," he cursed under his breath.

The large group slowly broke apart into smaller ones, wizards, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, Knights, exorcists and military with the alchemists. They barely talked for a long time, all thinking over the events.

"He did it again," sighed Linali softly. "He always tried to do things alone, without our help."

"And? He's always like that, live with it," snapped Kanda, who, not surprisingly, was also angry at Allen.

"Don't be so mean Yu. Don't forget, all five of them decided on this," explained Rabi, ignoring the glare he received. "If you think about it, we were their back up."

"But we weren't even aware of that at the beginning. We let them down," whispered Miranda, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

"We'll get them back though," reassured Krory, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry."

Further away, the officers were also discussing quietly, accompanied by Winry and Russell. All of the adults were looking grim while Russell was trying to comfort the only young girl.

"So," started Havoc, smoking another cigarette, "surprisingly, the kid finally got caught."

"Havoc!" hissed Russell, noticing Winry shaking even more after his attempts to comfort her.

"What? It's the truth," replied Havoc, shrugging.

"Second Lieutenant," called Hawkeye, glaring at the man, shutting him up.

"But the Major must be coping pretty badly with this," whispered Fuery sadly, fiddling with his glasses.

"Coping with what?" wondered Breda.

"That the plan failed," explained Fuery, "and that his friends were captured because of it."

"Elric is not the only one taking it badly," remarked Hawkeye, looking towards the front of the hall.

"The Colonel's been hit hard as well," remarked Breda.

"We all have," whispered Winry, trying to dry her eyes.



"Everyone! May I have your attention?" called a voice from the front of the Great Hall.

All the small groups' attention was pulled towards the voice, eager to know what the new plan would be. In front stood Mustang, Dumbledore, Cross, Bookman, Impa and Nabooru.

"We are sorry to say that we have discovered the source of this treason," continued Dumbledore, catching the audience's attention. "Sadly, there is no way of catching the one responsible since the enemy had beaten us to it. Dolores Umbridge had not left the safety of the castle until after the plan was explained. Therefore, once she fled, the enemies captured her and retrieved the information they needed."

"How do you know all this now and yet, before the battle, you didn't say anything?" yelled Winry, stunned.

"Because we only found out when Peeves, the resident poltergeist decided to share this information with us," explained Dumbledore calmly.

"But what do we do about the boys?" asked Mrs. Weasley, worried.

"We will head out right-" started Mustang, keeping a calm face.

However, he was cut off by a Gerudo who burst into the Great hall, calling out an alert.

"The enemy has come back!" she yelled.

"All groups return to your stations immediately!" ordered Mustang. "Group one of the castle, outside! Protect the main entrance!"

Without a word of protest, each team ran out of the hall, heading towards their respective areas. However, as they came out, the enemy was already closing in around them.



_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**_

He slowly opened his eyes. He had no energy left. He felt that he was floating, in what, he did not know. He could not make out what he was seeing, everything was blurry. He closed his eyes once again, taking a few deep breaths. When he looked around once more, he could make out the bare, dark blue, walls of a large room. He noticed a tiled ceiling and frown at the sight. _Tiles on the ceiling?_ He thought, looking down. The floor was of a lighter blue colour, surprising him even more. _Wait a minute, this isn't right,_ he thought, looking up once again. He then realized what had happened. He spotted the base of the sphere he was trapped in over his head. _I'm floating upside down. This is just great,_ he thought, sighing, still too tired to move, his muscles sore from the previous fighting.

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**_

_**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**_

Somewhere else, someone slowly opened their eyes, groaning in pain.

"So, you're finally awake," laughed a voice far away, barely audible to the person.

He looked around slowly, trying to make out the shapes he was seeing. He blinked many times, trying to figure out what was happening. The last thing he remembered was fighting with his friends.

"So, are you aware of what is happening right now?"

He stared at the figure, his brain not catching up with the events. After a moment, the figure approached and he noticed an evil smile on the face.

"So, will you say something or will I force it out of you Mr. Walker?"

Allen did not reply, he could not reply. He was still extremely weak and his felt numb all over. He blinked once again and recognized the smiling face of Tyki Mikk. The enemy must have noticed Allen becoming more conscience and he leaned onto the bubble, approaching the white-haired boy. If not for the thin layer between them, Allen would have almost been touching Tyki's face.

"So Walker, what do you have to say to yourself?"

"What do you want?" groaned Allen painfully, struggling to stay alert.

"Now, now. I already gave you that answer the last time we met, remember?"

Allen opened his mouth but nothing came out. He did not have enough strength and could barely stay conscious, let alone reply.

"I guess you don't," sighed Tyki, shaking his head. "Well, I plan on destroying your Innocence, your left arm, and then destroying you. This is going to be an interesting time, no?"

Allen just stared at the man, black spots covering his vision. He would have done something, anything to get away but he did not have the energy to do so. _I can't let them win,_ he thought frantically, desperation setting in. _I can't…_

_**I believe in you, **_

_**I can show you that I can see right through**_

_**All your empty lies.**_

In another room, another person was slowly regaining consciousness. He could not feel anything at all but did notice one thing: his arms were floating behind him. He turned his head slightly, trying to look over his shoulder. He spotted his hands and then the chain keeping them tied together, his palms facing apart. He tried to break free of the chains but his strength failed him.

"Already trying to get out?" laughed a voice from the other side of bubble prison.

He turned his head quickly, looking around him, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He managed to turn around in the floating prison and came face to face with an evil smile, the person leaning on the bubble.

"I guess we shouldn't expect less from the Fullmetal Pipsqueak, should we?" laughed the person, knocking on the prison.

"Envy," growled Edward, slowly making his way towards the green haired enemy.

"Wow, you can even talk!" he stated, impressed. "Your friends were way too hurt to even move, let alone talk!"

"Where are they?" demanded the blond alchemist, inches from the enemy.

"Now, why would I tell you that?"

"Envy," growled Edward once again, trying to get out of the chains.

"Don't get all mad at me," stated the man, holding up his hands. "Who was the one who tried to go up against a whole army with only four other people?"

Edward stopped moving suddenly, realisation hitting him. The memories of his last thoughts before he blacked out came back, stunning him. However, Envy did not let up his questioning.

"Who did not want any help from anyone else?"

"Stop it," whispered Edward, staring into space.

"Who risked the lives of his friends trying to be brave?"

"Stop it."

"Who may be responsible for their deaths?"

"Stop it!" yelled Edward, launching himself onto the side of the prison.

As he hit the barrier, an electric shock was emitted from it. Edward yelled out as pain shot through his body, numbing his limbs once again. He hung in the middle of the bubble, his eyes tightly shut. As much as he hated to admit it, it was his fault his friends were caught and now imprisoned at the enemy base. However, Envy still was not done tormenting the short boy.

"And whose fault is it that Alphonse and Fletcher are still in our grasps?"

Edward's eyes shot open and he stared at Envy's grinning face. He opened his mouth to speak but he could find the words to express what he felt.

"Who took so long to even come find them?"

"No! I did want to go help them!" cried Edward desperately. "I did! I did!"

"But you never came, did you?"

"I tried!" yelled the alchemist, trying to break the chains once again. "I swear I tried!"

"I think you will have to explain that one to them yourself," laughed Envy, placing his hand on the prison. "I think they may want to see you again, may."

As the prison disappeared, Edward fell face first onto the floor. His vision clouded for a moment as he felt the chains around his hands loosen and fall off. He blinked a few times and lifted his head slightly. He was shocked when he came face to face with two pairs of boots.

_**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**_

After many minutes of struggling in the floating prison, he finally managed to turn around, his body right side up once again. _Finally,_ he thought looking around. He realized that no one was around and frowned. _This is bizarre._ _Anyway, I should try to get out._ He was about to touch the walls of his prison but pulled away quickly. _There is a strong magical energy passing through here._

He frowned and looked around and then at the base of the prison. _The energy must come from there_, he realized. He turned his attention to the area opposite of the base: the top. _Then that must be the weakest point._ _But how to break it?_ He looked at himself but realized he only had the clothes on his back.

It then dawned on him. _I hope this works._ He brought his right hand up and pointed his index and middle finger, closing the rest of his hand. He concentrated his energy at the tip of his fingers. A thin line of white light slowly came out, forming a small spear tip. Once the light became brighter, he lowered his hand and shot it straight up, at the weakest point of the prison.

As his hand hit, the light burst through. However, he had not expected the whiplash of energy. Electric sparks flew in every direction, shocking him. He yelled out but kept pushing, breaking the prison into a million shards. He fell to the ground and laid there for a moment, recovering from the aftershock. _Now I need to find my friends._ He closed his eyes and felt one of them nearby, scared and tired. He got up and ran out of the room. _The faster I find them, the faster we can get out of here._

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

_Ow…, my whole body hurts,_ he thought, frowning. He did not open his eyes but stayed there, floating in the middle of his prison. He took a few deep breaths and, once he was well enough, tempted to look around. He noticed that the entire room was bare except for one thing.

"Krad," he gasped, recognizing the white angel.

"Ah Niwa, you're awake, took you long enough," laughed the angel, approaching the prison and its captor.

Daisuke tried to move away from his enemy but, once he floated into the side of the prison, an electric shock passed through him. He yelled out in pain and curled into a ball, twitching. Krad watched the whole thing, laughing loudly.

"Come on Niwa, why don't you transform into Dark so we can finish this?" asked the angel, leaning on the prison.

"No," gasped Daisuke, looking up slowly.

Krad sighed in frustration and touched the prison wall. Before Daisuke knew what happened, another electric courant shot towards him. He yelled out in pain once again, uncurling. _Daisuke, just change into me! _yelled Dark to his other half. _Please!_ Another courant ran through the red head's body and he yelled out once again, his back arching.

Dark could only watch as Daisuke endured the pain, tears forming in the boy's eyes. However, he did not let them fall in front of Krad. _I can't transform into you Dark, that's what he wants. Idiot! _Yelled the dark angel. _I can face him! Change into me now!_ Another electric courant shot through Daisuke. His yells died down as he hung in the middle of the prison, exhausted and in pain. Tiny sparks still flew around and on him, numbing his limbs.

"I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way," growled Krad, placing his hands once again on the wall of the prison. "Even if I would have loved to be the one to destroy you, I think it would be more fun if they did it."

The prison vanished and Daisuke fell to the floor in a heap. He laid there, his vision clouded. He heard Krad walk away but two pairs of feet approach. _What did he mean by "they"?_ He thought, slowly turning over.

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye,**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

Edward slowly looked up from the pair of boots in front of him, slowly getting up and backing up. He started to shake in fear at the sight of the two people. He fell backwards, his breath coming out short. He did not want to believe what he was seeing but no matter what he did, the truth was starting him in the face.

"Al? Fletcher?" he gasped, unable to stand, his legs shaking too much.

The two young boys stared at Edward, no emotion crossing their faces. Alphonse's clear blue eyes stared at this brother, devoid of any life. Next to him, Fletcher stood, not seeming to recognize the short blond boy, his silver eyes also blank. He reached out to his brother, his hand shaking.

"Al?" he called hesitantly.

Alphonse slowly reached out as well, his face emotionless. Edward started to smile but it quickly vanished. His brother grabbed his wrist painfully and pulled him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Edward hit the floor behind the boys, the wind knocked out of him. He gasped in pain and slowly turned onto his stomach, facing the two younger boys.

Before he could find the energy to figure out a way to defend himself, Fletcher had already vanished from his line of sight. Edward looked around but, before he could spot the boy, Alphonse had kicked him square in the jaw, knocking back onto the floor.

"Fight me, Brother," the younger boy ordered, looking down at the blond alchemist.

"No… How can I fight you Al?" questioned Edward, shakily trying to sit up.

"Well, if you aren't going to fight, I'll destroy you until you can no longer stand," replied Alphonse, no trace of emotion crossing his face. "You have to fight me since it is your fault I'm here in the first place."

Edward had been trying to back away but he stopped suddenly, in shock. He then spotted a small flash of green light behind him. Suddenly, his wrists and arms were grasped tightly, pulling him back. The blond alchemist was then dragged up, his feet dangling off the ground. He groaned in pain as he looked to the side, wondering what was holding him. He spotted, to his surprise, a group of vines tying him tightly.

"Now that Fletcher has tied you down, we can get down to business," stated Alphonse, punching his brother in the face.

Edward held back a yell but he did not glare at Alphonse like he would normally do when someone hit him. He could not glare at his own brother, no matter what the circumstances.

Alphonse kicked him in the stomach, making Edward gasp in pain. However, he did not retaliate in any way. The younger brother looked back and Edward spotted another flash of green light cross the floor. When it died down, more vines latched on to him, wrapping around his chest and legs. The one around his chest wrapped tighter than the others, making it harder for him to breath.

"You have to fight me, Brother," taunted Alphonse, continuously striking the blond alchemist.

"No," breathed Edward, closing his eyes. "I can never hit you Al."

"You better, or you'll never survive."

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**_

Allen groaned once again, breathing heavily. He slowly moved his left hand but pain shot through it instantly. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the throbbing to fade away. However, when Allen thought it was almost over, another wave of pain burst through his arm and then through his body. He yelled out, tears filling his eyes.

"You're awake once again I see," chuckled a figure, standing next to the prison.

"Tyki...," groaned Allen, glaring at the man through half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, we have established that it is me," he laughed, placing his hand on the prison once again. "Now, let's see if you last longer this time before you pass out."

A burst of electricity shot towards Allen from the wall of the sphere. His eyes widened immensely as he yelled out, arching his back. He tried to think of something, anything to distract him, to keep him sane and conscious but his mind was blank from the vast pain. _Please... Someone..._

_**I believe in you, **_

_**I can show you that I can see **_

_**Right through all your empty lies.**_

Daisuke slowly turned around, his arms shaking immensely underneath him. His legs were still slightly numb, therefore making it almost impossible for him to stand. Once he was steady enough, he finally glanced up at the two people who had approached him. He gasped in surprise, his arms almost giving out underneath him.

"Arisa? Saki?" he breathed, worry and shock etched in his voice.

"This is all because of you," whispered Saki, eyeing Daisuke, barely lowering her head to look at him. "If we had never met you, this would not have happened."

"I'm sorry...," murmured the red head, his arms shaking.

"That's not enough," snapped Arisa, looking down at him. "That's not enough to make us forget everything we went through. This is entirely your fault."

Daisuke felt his heart clench and it pained him immensely. He stared at the two girls, unable to say a word. He could only watch as Arisa reached for a long staff and held it in front of her. Without warning, she swung it, hitting Daisuke in the stomach. He yelled out as the force knocked him back. He rolled painfully on the floor before coming to a halt a few feet away. _Daisuke! Please transform into me! You can't keep this up!_ Yelled Dark, trying to get through to the young boy.

"Daisuke, I can never forgive you," continued Arisa, approaching the red head once again.

She swung the staff once again, hitting the boy on the back, knocking him back down. He groaned in pain, looking up at the blond girl. The red head's vision began to blur as he tried to take a deep breath and steady himself. _That's it...,_ thought Dark, growing impatient with the young boy. _I'm sorry Dai but I can't sit back anymore._

As Daisuke's eyes closed, Dark took the opportunity to take control of his body. Daisuke's hair grew longer, his ruby coloured hair changed until it was a dark amethyst color. The young boy grew and a pair of jet black wings sprouted from his back. When Dark opened his eyes, they were no longer Daisuke's ruby ones but dark amethyst. Dark stood, facing Arisa who seemed to have stopped her movement as she stared at him.

"Enough of this, I can't sit back anymore," he whispered, eyeing the two girls. "Both of you will have to snap out of this."

"You're Daisuke...," murmured Arisa as she stood in front of Dark, motionless.

"Another lie from them," snapped Saki. "Is there anything else Dark? Anything else you want to hide? To hurt us with?"

"Enough!" he yelled, growing impatient. "This is not what you are thinking!"

"Really? How do you know what we are thinking?" challenged Arisa, raising her staff.

"Because," snapped Dark, grabbing Arisa and pinning her to the wall, "I know how much Daisuke cares about you and how much you care about him," he whispered, his face inches from hers. "All of this is caused by a spell that has you saying these things! Snap out of it!"

Arisa stared at the angel, her vacant eyes unchanging. However, Dark reached back and pulled out a feather from his wings. He jumped back and held the midnight black feather in front of him and chanted a few words. It glowed a soft black color before he threw it towards the girl. She gasped once it hit her and Dark spotted her eyes change back to their normal state before she fell to the floor.

"What have you done to her?" whispered Saki menacingly. "What have you done?"

"I freed her, like I will with you Saki," replied Dark, turning towards the concerned girl.

"Oh, now you're going to save me? It took a while," she growled sarcastically, glaring at him. "It really shows how you care," she continued with the same sarcasm.

"Saki," called Dark, approaching the concerned girl slowly. "You know that's not true."

"Really? How do you know?"

Dark kept walking towards her, stopping a foot away. He looked down at the young woman, staring into her vacant eyes.

"Maybe you really think that or not but you need to know that you're the one I fell for," he whispered, lightly touching her long, dark hair. "It's feelings for you that change me back to Daisuke. I will do anything to save you."

Dark repeated the process once again and noticed that Saki did not try anything to stop him. She stood, motionless until the feather hit her. Dark spotted a small smile in the corner of her lips before she fell to the floor as well.

"Nice speech Dark," laughed someone behind him.

The angel whirled around and glared at Krad who stood at the entrance of the room. They stayed in that position for a while, neither of them making a move. Meanwhile, Arisa groaned softly, supporting herself on her elbows as she looked up.

"Why did you drag them into this Krad?" growled Dark, glaring at the concerned angel.

"I wanted to see how long Niwa would go without transforming into you. I know how soft-hearted that fool is and that he would not dare hurt his friends."

"That's disgusting Krad!" yelled Dark, unaware that Saki was also slowly looking up at them.

"I don't think so," laughed the white angel. "When you find out your enemies weakness, you exploit it to its maximum potential. For you and Niwa, your weaknesses are the ones you love."

"That does not give you the right to toy with their lives!"

"You brought this upon yourselves when you fell in love," replied Krad, keeping calm. "But, enough talking, I will leave you know. Goodnight, my other half."

Krad raised his hand and a ball of pure white energy formed in it. Dark was about to fly out of the way when he spotted Saki behind him, still on the floor. _Damn... She'll get hurt,_ he thought, facing Krad. The mentioned angel released the energy with a laugh, knowing full well Dark's dilemma. The dark angel raised his hands and formed a black barrier in front of him though he knew that the use of that type of magic would put an enormous strain on Daisuke's body. Therefore, once most of the white energy hit, the barrier disappeared and Dark took the rest of the attack head on.

_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong**__._

It took much longer for Allen to wake up the next time. His left arm twitched constantly, sparks of electricity still passing through it. He did not want to open his half-lidded eyes any more than necessary, pain still ever present in his body. His breathing came in short, ragged breaths, his body occasionally shaking. _Please activate Innocence... Please...,_ he kept trying but it was no use, the Innocence in his left arm did not respond and Allen felt helpless. He could think of nothing to do to get out of this situation.

"Walker, I thought you were tougher than that," mocked Tyki, shaking his head as he stared at the boy. "Well, I think it's time to finish this. I've had enough fun."

Allen barely moved, not wanting to die in a place like this, especially when he could not fight back. _No, it can't end like this! It can't end! I won't let it!_ Allen continued his struggle, trying to get control over his numb body.

Suddenly, there was a crash and commotion just on the other side of the prison wall. Allen slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus at what was happening around him. It was only after the sounds died down that he was able to spot a figure approaching the sphere. He shivered involuntarily, thinking it was Tyki who had returned. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. However, there was a bright light and he felt his weightlessness disappear. He fell onto the floor, noticing someone trying to catch him. Although, the person did not have enough strength to support Allen and they both hit the floor. They both groaned and stayed there for a moment. Allen took a deep breath and opened his eyes, trying to blink away the dark spots that covered his vision. He turned to the side and his sight finally cleared.

"Yuki?" he whispered, catching the other's attention.

"Are you all right?" he wondered, pushing himself to a sitting position.

"I'll survive," murmured the exorcist, slowly lifting his left arm and inspecting it. "It doesn't look damaged," he concluded, trying to push himself to a sitting position. "Where's Tyki?"

"He left when I entered the room. I tried to confront him but he was too fast...," explained Yuki. "He really has it in for you, Allen."

"Not surprising," chuckled the older boy. "It must become frustrating after a while..."

"Well, I think it is best we get out of here and find the others," suggested Yuki, pushing himself up with difficulty. "Come on," he whispered, holding out his hand.

"Thanks Yuki," replied Allen, taking the outstretched hand.

_**Say goodbye, **_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

Dark collapsed to the floor, out of breath and exhausted. When Arisa and Saki both fully regained enough energy to stand, they rushed to the fallen angel side. Saki knelt down and helped Dark sit up though he was still leaning on her.

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked, removing some of his long hair from his face.

"Yeah, I've had worse," he replied softly, taking a few deep breaths.

"Don't you mean you _and _Daisuke have had worse," whispered Arisa sadly in Japanese.

Dark's eyes snapped fully opened and stared at the blond girl. She was not making eye contact and was staring at the floor. He looked back at Saki and looked into her dark eyes, realizing she also knew. However, in his weakened state, his emotions were less in control and he felt the transformation take place. His long, dark purple hair grew shorter and his height diminished. Also, his dark amethyst eyes turned ruby red. However, his onyx wings did not disappear, but turned crimson red. In Saki's arms no longer leaned Dark but his other half, Daisuke.

"Dai? Are you all right?" asked Arisa, approaching the weakened boy.

"I'll be fine," whispered Daisuke sadly. "And… we're sorry. We're sorry for keeping this a secret from both of you."

Arisa and Saki looked up at each other, a sad smile playing on both their lips. They both bent down, on each side of Daisuke. He stared at both of them in turn, wondering what they were going to do.

"You don't have to be sorry Dai. I still love you," whispered Arisa, gently kissing the red head on the cheek. "You saved my life not once, but twice."

"And I still love Dark just the same," added Saki, kissing the boy on the other cheek. "He has also saved me more than once."

"What?" gasped Daisuke, shocked at the girls' reaction.

Before the girls could say anything, an intense, searing pain passed through Daisuke's chest. He yelled out, clutching his chest, trying to control the throbbing. Arisa and Saki, shocked at the outburst, came closer, trying to help the boy but in vain. After a moment, Daisuke stopped moving and lay between the girls, unconscious.

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye,**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

"Come on Brother, have you given up already?" challenged Alphonse, approaching the older boy. "Have you given up like when you wanted to come and save us?"

"No...," breathed Edward, hanging motionless amidst the entanglement of vines that held him up. "Al... please listen..."

"I don't want to hear it!" snapped Alphonse, striking his brother once again. "I thought I could count on you! But you disappointed me, like you disappoint everyone. You couldn't even bring mom back," he whispered, inches from his brother's face. "_I hate you Edward,_" he snarled.

The older Elric looked up, unable to believe his ears. Those words struck him deeply in his heart, every single one of them. He could no longer hold Alphonse's gaze and hung his head.

"If that's how you feel," he whispered. "If that's how you feel Al... But, I hope you never forget that I always cared about you. You're the only family I have left and I would do anything for you."

"Nice words but they're too late Edward," replied Alphonse.

"I'm sorry... Please forgive me..."

Alphonse stopped and stood motionless in front of the hurt boy. His hands shook, ready to strike but they were unable to do so. Edward looked up and he could make out the internal struggle that was happening. Suddenly, the older alchemist was dropped from his restraints, the vines having loosened and moved away. He sat on his knees and looked back slightly, wondering what had happened to Fletcher. Next to the young boy, he spotted Allen and Yuki, the later kneeling next to the young boy. However, Edward returned his attention to his brother and shakily got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Al... Please forgive me," he whispered once again, taking a step towards Alphonse. "I'm sorry."

Edward bridged the gap between them and pulled his younger brother into a hug, holding him tightly.

"Brother...," whispered Alphonse after a moment.

Edward pulled away slightly, looking at the young boy. Tears filled Alphonse's eyes as he studied his older brother and the amount of injuries he had sustained.

"Brother... I'm sorry. I did all this and you didn't want to hurt me..."

"Al, it's alright. You didn't know you were doing," reassured Edward, hugging his brother once again. "But you're safe now. I promised I would protect you and I never go back on my word."

"Thanks," whispered Alphonse.

"Are both of you alright?"

The brothers released hold on each other and looked to the side where Yuki, Allen and Fletcher stood.

"Are both of you all right?" repeated Yuki, worried about them.

"We'll be fine," replied Edward, taking a deep breath. "Fletcher, how about you?"

"I'm sorry Ed," whispered the young boy, looking up.

"Don't worry about it. Neither of you were aware of what you were doing," reassured the older brother. "But now, we need to go find the others. Allen, Yuki, are you both going to be all right?"

"Of course," replied both of them.

"Then, let's go," suggested Edward, heading towards the door, the others following.

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

He groaned in pain, his arms limp on his side, unable to move them, they were too heavy. He remembered very little at that moment, focusing on the muscles that refused to move.

"Just as lazy as ever," sighed a voice from next to him, muffled by his prison. "You never change."

He groaned once again and faced the source of the sound, his eyes trying to focus. He blinked a few times and gasped, pain searing through his chest at the action.

"Aw… you're happy to see me no? I'm honoured," mocked the person, advancing. "I'm honoured that the _Hero of Time_ recognizes me."

Link stared at the person, gaping in shock. The person approached and placed a hand on the bubble. After whispering a few words, the prison walls disappeared, leaving Link to fall painfully on his back.

The person came closer and knelt down, leaning over the unmoving boy. Link noticed a smile and then the eyes and knew immediately something was wrong.

"What happened to Zelda?" he choked, staring at her sky blue eyes.

"Idiot," she snapped, slapping him hard across the face, "I am not a look alike you may think I am. I am Zelda."

_**Say goodbye,**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

"…suke! Daisuke! Daisuke!"

Daisuke slowly came regained consciousness though did not open his eyes. His senses became more acute to their surroundings. However, he could not help thinking that something was missing.

"Daisuke! Please wake up!" begged someone from close by.

The red head slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Arisa's grey eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. When she realized he was finally conscious, tears of joy filled her eyes.

"You're all right!" she laughed, holding him tightly.

"Arisa," he breathed, shocked by the sudden embrace. "Of course I am. How about you and Saki, you're not hurt, are you?"

"Of course not Dai, but…," Arisa looked away for a moment, behind Daisuke, seeming to hesitate about saying something, "Something did happen after you passed out."

Daisuke stared ahead, confused. He slowly backed away from Arisa's embrace and studied her. She tore her gaze away from behind him and back to the red head, unsure of how to explain the situation. Daisuke, even more confused, slowly turned around, knowing that it was Saki who had been sitting there previously.

"What?" he yelled in shock at the sight.

Lying across Saki's lap, also unconscious, was Daisuke's other half: Dark. After the red head's scream, the older boy seemed to regain some of his senses and slowly opened his eyes.

"You're awake," stated Saki, relieved.

She helped him sit up as he held his head, still slightly disoriented. He looked at Saki and a small smile formed on his lips. She smiled back and then nodded her head towards Arisa and the still stunned Daisuke. Dark turned his attention towards them and stared in shock at the sight.

"Daisuke!" he cried, the shock setting in.

The two of them scrambled towards each other, unsure of what had happened. Once they were inches apart, they slowly raised their hand. Once they touched, both of them gaped. _How did this happen?_ Thought Daisuke, unable to utter a word. _I have no idea,_ replied Dark, wondering the same thing.

"Wait a minute!" they both cried at the same time.

"How did you hear my thoughts?" asked Daisuke, surprised.

"How did you hear what I answered?" replied Dark, just as stunned.

"Somehow, we separated bodies but we are still connected in a way," remarked Daisuke, trying to figure things out.

"I think it's because both Saki and Arisa loved us while accepting our other halves," pondered Dark out loud, looking over at Saki.

She smiled back and approached him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Daisuke also looked back at Arisa who came over, sitting next to the red head and she rested her head on his shoulder. Both boys smiled, Daisuke's cheeks growing slightly red and Dark leaned into Saki's embrace.

"Alright, I don't mean to be a party pooper," started Daisuke suddenly after a moment, "but we have to find the others. They may need our help."

"He's right," agreed Dark, trying to stand.

"Others? They brought someone else here?" asked Arisa, helping Daisuke stand.

"Yes, the enemy caught all five of us," replied Daisuke as they slowly made their way towards the exit, Arisa supporting the red head as Saki did the same for Dark, "Link, Edward, Yuki, Allen and me, I mean us."

"So that's why we were all there," remarked Saki. "They must have done the same thing to them."

"Who was there?" wondered Dark as they reached the exit of the large room.

They were about to turn the corner when a small group burst through the entrance, almost running into the four of them. The first person, however, actually did since he did not have enough time to stop. He rammed into Dark and he, Saki and the boy went flying onto the floor. Dark manoeuvred himself so that he broke the girl's fall.

"Are you alright Saki?" he asked once she slowly got back up.

"Of course but you did not have to break my fall," she remarked, helping him stand once again.

"Al! I told you to be more careful!" hissed another member of the group as they rounded the corner as well.

"Ah, to answer your question, Dark, he was there, along with the other little one," replied Saki, pointing to the boy still on the floor and the other one trying to help him. "They were also held prisoner with us," she added, catching the attention of the two boys.

"Saki! Arisa! You're both safe!" cheered the youngest who was helping the other boy up.

Daisuke and Dark recognized the older of the two from the time after the musical: Alphonse Elric. The other one reminded them of Russell with his light blond hair and grey eyes and they figured he was his younger brother: Fletcher. The person who had warned Alphonse about being more careful was now standing at the entrance with two other people.

"Ed! Yuki! Allen!" cheered Daisuke, recognizing his friends.

Arisa looked at the white haired boy and she remembered what she had seen and she still felt sore. _And yet he's still smiling,_ she thought, staring at him.

At the exact moment, Alphonse, who was now standing, looked up at Daisuke, remembering the events from his past. He moved his shoulder slightly, remembering the pain.

"Um… Daisuke… What happened?" asked Allen, eyeing both the red head and Dark, not noticing Arisa's stare.

"Oh, it's sort of a long story," replied the red head, laughing nervously.

"Wait a minute, you mean to say Shorty, the Prince and Bean sprout all knew about Dark," asked Arisa, returning her attention to the boy she was supporting.

"Yes, they did. I'll explain everything later, I promise," added the red head sincerely, earning a nod from Arisa.

"But where is Link?" asked Dark, noticing the absence of the last member.

"He's further down the hallway," replied Yuki, pointing in the opposite direction the small group had come from.

"How do you know?" wondered Saki, surprised.

"Let's leave all the explanations for later," cut in Edward, out of breath. "We need to get out of here. That's our priority right now and to get all of you to safety."

The others agreed and the small group left the room, following Yuki closely as he led them through a maze of confusing corridors. After a moment, he sped up slightly, sensing something happening to the oldest member of the group.

"Yuki! Slow down!" gasped Daisuke after a few steps.

Yuki slowed to a stop and looked back. The red head and Dark were both still being supported by Arisa and Saki respectively while Edward and Allen were not faring very well. Yuki hesitated in his next decision. However, as he waited, he felt large blow in his heart making up his mind. He clutched his chest but still faced his friends, sure of himself.

"I'll go ahead. Link is in danger. I'll leave a trace for you to follow," he explained, looking ahead of him.

"What? What do you mean he's in danger? How do you know?" asked Alphonse, worried.

"I just do," replied Yuki, clutching his chest once again, the action catching Edward's attention. "I'll meet you later!" He yelled, taking off down the corridor.

Just as he had explained, as the small group went on ahead, they spotted small, bright, white spheres floating at the end of corridors, in the direction Yuki had run off in. _Please stay strong Link! I'm almost there!_ Thought Yuki as he rounded another corner, leaving another marker for his friends.

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, **_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

"No…," coughed Link, "Zelda would never act like this."

He received another slap across the face and tears stung his eyes as they stayed closed shut. He felt a hand slide under his face, the side near to the floor. It slowly pulled him and, when he opened his eyes, Zelda was looking down at him once again. _She's being controlled,_ thought Link sadly, staring at her vacant eyes.

However, the hand on his cheek moved to his chin and she squeezed hard, holding his face in place. Her gentle face turned into a scowl and she squeezed harder.

"Never look away from me again," she snarled.

She let go of his chin harshly, getting up from her kneeling position. She quickly walked towards the other side of the room, leaving Link sprawled across the floor. When she returned, she dropped an object near the side of his head.

"Get up," she ordered, pointing the tip of a sword at his neck. "Get up now and fight me."

Link slowly turned his head to the side and noticed the object that Zelda had dropped near him: a sword. He slowly pushed himself onto his elbows and turned onto his stomach, groaning in pain as his arm muscles tried in vain to support him. Once he was on his knees, he took a deep breath and reached for the sword. He used it to push himself into a standing position.

"Now fight me," she ordered, pointing her sword in his direction.

Before Link was fully ready, Zelda charged at him, ready to stab his right fore-arm. He knocked her sword with his on the side and then repeated the process once again when she tried to cut him on the other side. Zelda forced him back and all he could do was knock her sword away each time, unable to attack. He could not fight back because he was still exhausted and he could never lay a hand on Zelda, even if she was being controlled.

"What is it Link? Can't hurt me can you?" she taunted as she faked a stab on his right arm and actually hit his left leg.

He yelled out and staggered backwards, knocking into the wall. Link blocked a few more hits but his sword was knocked out of his hands, flying a dozen feet away from him as he slid to the floor. Zelda knelt down in front of him, pointing her sword at him. Link's breathing became more difficult and his vision started to blur.

"So, how does it feel Link? You've come to the end of your rope," she whispered, leaning close to him.

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

Yuki turned the last corner and spotted the archway to a large room. He sighed in relief and ran towards it. However, before he entered, he hit a barrier which blocked his path and he fell back, electric shocks passing through him. He groaned in pain and tried to sit up. He shook his head, clearing it. He then felt another blow in his heart and he gasped. _Link…,_ he thought, approaching the barrier once again.

He tried to look through and he spotted his friend parrying the sword attacks from Zelda. However, Yuki noticed how he was not attacking back. _He doesn't want to hurt her,_ he thought desperately.

He looked around, trying to find a gap but found none. _There has to be a weak spot,_ he thought, closing his eyes. He poured some of his remaining energy into the barrier, searching for a spot where he would be able to break it.

He heard hurried footsteps and hoped it was his friends. He searched the barrier even more, his hands glowing even brighter. _How much energy do I have to use?_ He thought, feeling the manoeuvre draining him. _Until I find its weak spot!_

Opening his eyes, he pulled his hand back and rammed it near the top corner of the barrier, white light enveloping his hand. It struck and the barrier exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Wow..," gasped Arisa.

Yuki turned around and spotted his friends behind him, all of them out of breath. Allen then spotted Link in the room and gasped. He pointed towards his friend and they all looked over.

"Link!" they cried entering the room.

_**Goodbye.  
**_

Link stared into her sky blue eyes and felt tears fill his. _If she kills me now, she'll be trapped, a slave forever,_ he thought sadly, raising his left hand. _I hope she wakes up;_ he thought sadly, his hand near her face. Meanwhile, Zelda raised her sword towards his right shoulder blade. However, Link did not care and slowly pulled her head closer, leaning in. He placed his lips gently on hers and closed his eyes. His tears slid down his cheek, tears of hope that his princess would wake up. Suddenly, he felt the sharp pain of the sword pierced his shoulder but kept kissing her, praying to the Goddesses that she would wake up. After a moment, he broke away, leaning on the wall, his breath heavy.

"Link?" called a voice softly in front of him.

He slowly opened his eyes and met those of Zelda, no longer under control. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes.

"Thank the Goddesses you're alright," he whispered, exhausted.

"Link…, Link…., I'm sorry," she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

She placed her hands over his wound and a soft, pink light surrounded her hands and his shoulder. After a moment, the wound closed and Link let out a relieved sigh. She then noticed the wound on his leg and healed that one as well. However, he kept his eyes closed and it worried Zelda even more.

"Link, please stay awake. Please," she pleaded leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Please move, Zelda," whispered a voice next to her.

She gasped and looked to the side. She spotted Yuki kneeling next to her, out of breath. She complied and he took her place in front of Link. He placed his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes. His hand glowed pure white and the light surrounded the older boy. Meanwhile, Zelda was joined by the others as they watched the two boys, scared for their friend's life.

"Are you alright Zelda?' asked Alphonse, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am because Link did not want to hurt me. Even if I was going to kill him," she whispered sadly.

"It is not your fault," replied Arisa, looking at her feet. "It's the enemy who made us hurt the people we care about."

Meanwhile, Saki eyed the wounded swordsman in front of them. She remembered the battle she had seen and her thoughts from that moment returned. _Why had he not shot his arrow?_ It then dawned on her: he must have known the dragon and did not want to harm it, just like he did not want to harm Zelda even if she was about to kill him. _His heart is too big for his own good, _she thought sadly, holding on to Dark more tightly.

Their attention was returned to Link and Yuki when the first boy groaned in response. Yuki let his hand drop to the side and let out a deep breath. Link opened his eyes and spotted Yuki who was now leaning against the wall, out of breath.

"Thanks," coughed Link, trying to stand.

"Don't mention it," breathed Yuki, resting on the wall.

"Now we need to get out of here," suggested Edward, resting, his hands on his knees.

"What about the bad guys?" asked Fletcher, scared.

"We'll take care of them later, we need to rest and get ready to fight them. None of us can fight back now," explained Dark, still being supported by Saki.

"Link? Yuki? Can you walk?" asked Daisuke, eyeing both exhausted youths.

They both nodded and Yuki was the first to stand. Zelda helped Link and they made their way towards the exit. As they headed there, Link motioned for Zelda to head towards the corner where he spotted two objects. She obliged and, once there, helped place the Master Sword and the shield onto Link's back. Once back in the hallway, the group stopped, looking in both directions.

"Which way?" asked Allen, looking left and then right.

"This way," breathed Yuki, heading towards the right.

"How does he know this?" asked Zelda to no one in particular.

"Just trust him," explained Allen. "He got most of us out of these situations."

Link, Zelda, Daisuke, Dark, Arisa and Saki were all shocked. They did not realize this, probably since they were the last ones to be saved. They stared at the back of the younger boy in admiration as he led them through the winding corridors of the enemy base. Suddenly, Yuki turned around he placed his hand in front of him, surprising most of his friends. They then heard a dull thud behind them and turned around.

They gasped in shocked at the scene. A dozen chimeras were trying to break down a thin barrier of white light that separated them from their prey.

"Come on, let's go now," ordered Yuki, gasping for breath as he ran off in the other direction.

The group made their way as fast as possible, following Yuki closely. He turned into large room and scanned the area. He spotted what he had being searching for and, as quickly as possible, made his way towards it. _Thank goodness there is only one left,_ he thought, picking it up.

"Alright, grab hold everyone," he ordered, turning around and placing the object in the middle.

"What is it?" asked Arisa, surprised.

"It's a tree branch," stated Saki.

"It's a portkey," corrected Yuki, looking behind them. "Now grab it."

They all touched a part of it and looked over at Yuki. He had closed his eyes and was muttering under his breath. The branch glowed a soft white colour before returning to its normal state.

"In ten seconds," whispered Yuki, eyeing all of them who nodded.

They all waited, anxiety setting in as they heard the distance drumming of many paws on the cement floor. Some turned their attention towards the door, worried expressions on their faces. Some did not even want to look and had closed their eyes, hoping that the portkey would activate soon.

_Six,_ thought Yuki, counting in his head. _Seven._ He looked over the heads of his friends and spotted the first chimera enter the door. _Eight._ He swallowed hard and hoped that the monster would not attack at the very instant. _Nine._

Then it happened. Fletcher yelled out and pointed, not behind himself where the chimera had entered, but behind Yuki. The concerned boy turned slightly and spotted a white angel, unfolding his wings.

"Krad!" called Dark angrily.

Feathers shot towards them and Yuki let go of the branch, bringing both his hands up, forming a barrier in front of his friends, protecting them from the onslaught of deadly feathers. _Ten._ They were gone, leaving the young student alone in the midst of the enemy's claw.


	46. Chapter 46: Back For Good?

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, as promised! It is not as long as the previous one I'm sorry to say. I wanted to have a fighting scene in this one (a long one) though I could not find the inspiration for one... Sorry. _

**_Disclaimers:_ **_I do not own Harry Potter, Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda._

_Enjoy and Happy Holidays to all!_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty Six: Back For Good?**_

They landed painfully in the middle of a dark area. Some of them slowly got up, disoriented. For Fletcher, Arisa and Saki, it was their first time using a portkey and were all shaken by the experience. However, Link, Edward, Allen, Daisuke and Dark were still on the ground, too tired to move.

"Where are we?' asked Alphonse quietly.

His brother turned his head from the ground and looked around. He noticed the giant trees and the slight fog near the ground.

"The Forbidden Forest," he sighed, closing his eyes. "We're back at Hogwarts."

"We should get back to the castle," suggested Allen, trying to sit up.

Arisa went to go help Daisuke up, Saki to Dark, Zelda to Link, Fletcher to Allen and Alphonse to Edward. However, once they were all up, they noticed something missing.

"Yuki?" called Link, looking around.

"Yuki?" tried Allen.

"Yuki!" yelled Arisa loudly since she knew the others did not have the strength.

"Shit," sighed Edward, remembering what happened. "He let go of the portkey to put up the barrier. He didn't have time to touch it again."

"Damn Krad," growled Dark. "I'll kill him myself."

"We have to get to the castle as soon as possible to go get help," ordered Edward, trying to make his way back as quickly as possible, supported by his brother. "We have to go get him back."

The others agreed and they followed the short blond boy, hoping to reach their destination quickly. Link mentioned, at one point, that they were nearing the end of the forest and their pace grew faster. However, once at the edge of the forest, they were shocked at what stood there: a giant wall of trees and roots.

"Russell," sighed Edward, heading towards the wall.

"Wait Ed!" called Fletcher, stepping in front of him. "I'll do it. Save your energy. Besides, I don't think you're that good with agricultural alchemy."

"Alright Fletcher, just hurry," agreed Edward.

The young boy ran to the wall and pulled out a small piece of chalk from his pocket. He drew many lines on the roots and, once he was done, a complex circle was drawn. He closed his eyes and placed both hands on the circle, concentrating. A bright green light glowed around the circle and then towards the roots, forming a large alcove. The trees and roots gave way and a hole was formed. Fletcher stood and motioned for them to follow.

Once out of the forest, they spotted the castle and gave a sigh of relief. They made their way through the damaged ground and finally reached the front doors. In their way stood four individuals. Once they saw who was coming, they were surprised but happy.

"You made it back kid," smiled Havoc, putting out his cigarette. "Go inside quickly before Mustang has a heart attack and Winry drenches Russell's shirt even more. Just watch your head."

At the thought, Edward shuddered, surprising most of his friends. However, Zelda, Link, Allen, Daisuke, Dark and Alphonse all remembered Winry and her wrench and felt bad for the short blond.

"Havoc is right," agreed the person next to him, very close to shedding tears: Miranda. "We were all very worried."

"You all came back safe and …," started Impa but stopped, spotting the missing person. "Lupin, bring them inside now."

The fourth member nodded and ushered them all inside. Link looked back at Impa and caught the few words she spoke under her breath.

"Not him too."

Link stopped in his tracks, making Zelda stumble slightly. She looked over at him and noticed his shocked face. She was about to ask what was wrong when Lupin called them over, trying to get them to the Great Hall as soon as possible.

Once they entered, many people gasped, catching the others attention. Silence slowly followed as the group stood at the doors of the Great Hall.

"Fletcher!" cried Russell, running towards the young boy.

"Brother!"

They met half way and Fletcher jumped into his brothers opened arms. Russell held on tightly, afraid he would lose him again. Tears filled their eyes and the younger one clutched the front of Russell's shirt tightly.

Meanwhile, Winry had let go of Russell before he ran off and was now preparing to launch a wrench in Edward's direction. It flew out of her hand and hit the boy square in the face, knocking him down. Alphonse yelled out in surprise and knelt next to his brother.

"Al!" cried Winry, kneeling next to the boy and hugging him. "You're safe."

"Thanks to Brother and his friends," explained Alphonse, pointing to the nearly unconscious Edward.

"I know, I'm glad both of you, no, all of you are safe," sighed Winry, looking at everyone.

During that time, Linali and Rabi had headed towards Allen who was stumbling slightly, missing the support of the young Tringham. Rabi was smiling sadly at the white haired boy, holding him under his arm. Linali was standing in front of him, tears in her eyes. She was brushing the dirt away from his hair, unable to talk.

"Never… never do that again," she whispered. "Please, never again."

Allen nodded sadly and placed his arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her closely. She cried silently in his chest and he held her more tightly. Rabi sighed and squeezed both of them, breaking the tension slightly.

"I have a question," called Link, catching everyone's attention. "Who else is missing?"

Silence fell upon the Hall instantly. No one had been expecting him to even notice, let alone ask. No one met his gaze and his friends looked around, shocked. However, before any of them could realize who it was, a cry echoed through the room.

"Where's Yuki?" cried Tohru, running towards the group, closely followed by Kyo. "Where is he?"

No one met her tear filled gaze. No one in that room had anything to say to either party. Tohru's tears fell as Kyo pulled her into a tight grip, also shaken by his cousin's disappearance. He did not realize it at first but, he was also worried.

"Who else is missing?' asked Edward angrily, sitting up slowly. No one answer. "Who is it? Mustang!"

By calling the colonel's name, Edward placed him on the spot. The man swallowed and faced the blond student. His dark eyes gazed into Edward's golden orbs, trying to find the strength to speak the name. After what seemed like an eternity, Mustang took a deep breath a revealed who was kidnapped.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."



Yuki slid down the wall, out of breath. He held tightly to his side, groaning in pain. He looked around and relaxed a moment: no one was around at that time. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, calming his racing heart. Once he opened his eyes, he slowly turned his attention to his side. He lifted his hand and grimaced at the sight. Blood covered his hand and soaked his shirt. The cut was deep and it pained him a lot. _I have to get out of here,_ he thought looking around for a way out.

After he had let go of the portkey and had created a barrier between Krad and his friends, Yuki had only seconds to react. He produced a blinding white light, forming a diversion and ran pass Krad. However, he had not realized that the angel had a sword at hand and was swinging it aimlessly around him. It hit Yuki in the side, slowing him down only slightly. Yet, he still managed to escape the room and ran down the long and confusing corridors of the enemy's base.

_What do I do now? I could probably make another portkey but I need something to work as the base,_ he thought, realizing that every corridor was bare. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He barely had any energy left: he had used too much of it during the battle and the use of it afterwards did not help. He was pulled back to reality when he heard voices coming down the hall. He was about to take off but a cry stopped him.

"Let me go!"

Yuki gaped at the sound, he recognized the voice. _No! Why do they have Ginny here?_ He thought frantically, looking around the corner carefully. It was really the young red head being dragged down the corridor by two short, green goblins. She struggled to get free but the two captors did not seem to care. _I have to save her,_ thought Yuki, looking around. _But I can't face two enemies at the same time._

He looked in front of him and noticed the corridor turning further ahead. He concentrated his magic and a small, bright light appeared around the second corner. The goblins stopped and looked at each other. One of them let Ginny go and headed towards the area, making sure it was safe.

Once the goblin was out of sight and the second one and Ginny were ahead of him, Yuki came out of the shadows, his index and middle finger pointing at the captor. White energy formed at the end of both, finishing with a sharp end. He approached the goblin silently and after a second's hesitation, rammed the energy into the base of the enemy's neck, killing him instantly. It fell to the floor, startling Ginny. She was about to yell out when Yuki covered her mouth and walking in front of her.

"Yuki," she gasped once he removed his hand.

She was about to hug him but he stopped her inches from his chest, surprising the girl. He bent down and picked up a rusty dagger from the goblin. He muttered under his breath and held it out to Ginny.

"It's now a portkey," he explained as she touched it, slightly disappointed that Yuki had pushed her away. "It will activate in ten seconds."

"What about the others?" she whispered.

"They're already back at Hogwarts," he replied just as quietly, distracted. "I'll explain everything once we're safe."

They waited in silence, Yuki hiding his bleeding side from Ginny as she stared at the boy, wondering what was wrong. _Nine._ Ginny's eyes widened and Yuki groaned, looking back slowly. _Ten._ He felt someone tackle him but they were all transported away from the corridor.



"What do you think you're doing?"

The two mentioned people stopped in their tracks and looked back. Behind them, a small group stood there, the person who had addressed them leaning on the doorframe.

"I will repeat myself," he continued, pushing himself off the wood. "What do you think you're doing? Are you abandoning ship?"

"We just don't think it's to our advantage if we continue to play with all of you," replied the younger of the two.

"Play? You think we have been playing all this time Road?" yelled another person, frustrated.

"Calm down, there is no need to raise your voice," cut in the second member.

"Shut it Tyki!" he yelled once again.

"See Road, this is the attitude I don't want you to imitate. Don't listen to the doppelganger," explained Tyki, looking down at the young girl.

"Fine, leave. I guess the Noahs are not as strong as we thought they were," cut in the person who had addressed them at first.

"Oh please Ganondorf," laughed Road, looking up at the man. "I have more power in my little finger than you'll ever have. Besides, I prefer playing with the exorcists than with you."

"Good day and have fun. Oh, and we left a few akuma for you if you feel like using them to keep the exorcists out of your hair. Think of it as a parting gift," finished Tyki, leaving with Road.



Yuki landed painfully on his side, yelling out. A weight fell on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs. He struggled to get free but someone had grabbed hold of his arms and pinned him to the floor, face down.

"Leave him alone!"

Yuki felt the weight on his back lighten slightly and he heard a sharp yell. After a moment, the person was off his back but he did not have the strength to look up from the ground. He heard some commotion on his right but he could not move.

After a while, the noise stopped and someone knelled next to Yuki, slowly turning him on his back. He groaned in pain as the person touched his wound, making them stopped for an instant.

"Yuki, Yuki," whispered the person softly.

"Ginny," he breathed, relieved.

"Yes, it's me. You didn't think I could not fight off that lonely goblin?"

Yuki smiled at the comment, remembering how much she had progressed during the extra defence classes. He felt her bending closer to him but he stopped her with his non blood-covered hand. She sighed and leaned back.

"I won't touch your wound," she remarked stubbornly.

"That's not it," sighed Yuki softly.

"Then why don't you let me thank you for saving my life? At least a hug."

Yuki bit his lip and looked into her eyes. After a moment, he looked away, shaking his head. Ginny frowned, not understanding his reasoning.

"What? You don't like me?" she asked a bit too quickly.

Yuki looked right back at her, pain visible in his eyes. Ginny instantly regretted those words and looked away. After a moment, Yuki pushed himself up and swayed slightly. Once he was standing, he started to walk towards the castle, following the footsteps of his friends. Ginny watched him leave, unsure of what to say. _He just saved me,_ she thought. _And I doubted his love._

She quickly got up and caught up with Yuki. When she was about to apologize, she noticed small streaks of tears on his cheeks. She could not say anything at that moment.

"It's not because of you," whispered Yuki before she could find her voice. "It's my curse to live with."

"Curse?"

"Ginny, I never told you because I never wanted to lose you. If the head of my family knew that you found out about the curse, he would not only harm you but erase your memories."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because now, I think I can face him and I will protect you if he is against us being together."

Ginny looked over at the boy, touched by his words. However, there was one thing she still did not understand from his explanation.

"What curse though?" she asked.

"The Sohma family curse," sighed Yuki, taking a deep breath. "When one of the cursed thirteen is hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform into one of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac."

Ginny stared the older boy, shocked. They walked in silence for a while, Yuki unsure of how Ginny would react and Ginny, unsure of what to say to that revelation.

"What animal do you transform into?"

"The rat," he sighed.

"But this is unfair," she stated, surprising the boy. "You mean to tell me you can't feel the warmth of someone when you're in their arms?"

Yuki slowly shook his head. However, doing so, his vision grew blurry and he swayed slightly, dizzy. _I've lost a lot of blood. How will I make it back to the castle?_ He thought, swaying more dangerously.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and watched Yuki sway in front of her. After a moment, he collapsed, falling backwards. Following only her instincts, she ran up to catch him. However, at the last minute, she remembered the curse and swore under her breath. He was about to fall on her and he would probably transform. Yuki fell into Ginny's arms, then onto her as they both hit the ground.



"Is everyone in position?"

"Almost, we're still waiting on the last of them," replied a small goblin.

"Don't count on them," replied a third member of the group. "They left us the rest of the chimeras but they aren't joining."

"What do you mean?" growled the first member.

"And I quote: 'We have bigger plans that do not include this small school or your petit quarrels'. That was it."

"Damn them to hell," growled the first member, taking out his anger on the messenger, stabbing him with hesitation through the chest. "Oh well, it will be more rewarding when we beat them all ourselves."



Ginny shut her eyes, scared of what would happen. Yuki had told her about the curse but she still went to catch him. _He's going to transform… Then how will he be able to survive with that wound?_ She thought as they hit the ground. She gasped and felt Yuki fall on top of her.

She waited for a moment but realized that the weight of the boy was still on her. She stole a glance and noticed that Yuki was still human, unconscious. Looking down, she noticed a soft white light between them. She could still feel his warmth and his heartbeat but that light kept the change from happening. _He won't transform! _She thought happily, tears filling her eyes.

She gently moved Yuki off her and leaned him on the base of a tree. She sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder, waiting a while before trying to wake him.

"Yuki," she whispered softly, turning her head in his direction.

"Ugh…," replied Yuki, opening his eyes slowly.

"Yuki," she repeated, a smile on her face, staying close to him.

"Ginny? What happened?" he asked, turning towards the sound of her voice.

When he noticed how close they were, he tried to move away quickly, scared he may transform. He groaned in pain as his wound stung even more. However, that was not the only reason he had stopped, Ginny had placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him where he was.

"You won't transform, your power is protecting you," she whispered, leaning in to hug him.

"Ginny…," he was about to protest when she wrapped her arms around him.

He waited a while, fearing his transformation. However, there was a soft glow between them and the white light appeared once again. As the last time, he could still feel her warmth and she was touching him. He stared in shock into space until he snapped out of it. He wrapped his arms around him and held on to her tightly, tears in his eyes. They stayed like that for a while until Ginny broke the embrace.

"We need to get back. Your wound needs to be healed," she explained, helping him stand.

She placed on of his arms around her shoulders; supporting him and helping him stand. Once she knew he could walk, they made their way slowly towards the edge of the forest. They passed through the passage Fletcher had created in the giant wall of trees and roots and walked across the grounds.

Once they reached the castle, the doors were closed but no one was guarding them. They both sighed in frustration and Ginny brought Yuki towards the wall where he would be able to support himself. She then tried to open the large wooden doors, once physically and then with her wand. Yuki, seeing she had difficulty, summoned some of his magic and a white light peaked through the crack between the doors. They separated and Ginny could push them open. She returned to where she left Yuki and they both walked inside.

They looked around and noticed voices from the Great Hall. They peeked inside and noticed that everyone was there. Some people were injured while others tended to them or recovered their strength. However, everyone's attention was pulled to the front of the room where a group of people stood. Yuki noticed that all four of his friends were not standing up there but sitting on the benches near the front of the room. What surprised him the most was that they seemed to be held down by others.

A blond soldier, Yuki remembered his name as Havoc, tried desperately to hold on to an infuriated short blond boy: Edward. Next to him, a tall woman with short white hair, Impa, had a firm hand on the other blond: Link, who tried to get up frequently. Meanwhile, professor Sprout and Hooch had their hands full with Dark and Daisuke who were both trying to escape the adults' hold. Finally, Yuki was surprised to see two people trying to hold a thrashing white haired boy: Allen. Both Krory and Linali had a grip on him but Allen was one of the most difficult to keep under control.

Yuki frowned, wondering what was happening. He looked over the room once again and spotted Arisa, Saki, Fletcher, Alphonse and Zelda huddled on one side, cornered by the short, old exorcist Bookman, Madam Pomfrey, Tohru and a few knights. Ginny, had not noticed these things and had slowly supported Yuki, leading him into the room, unnoticed by the others.

"Damn it Mustang!" yelled Edward, trying to get out of Havoc's hold. "Let us go with you!"

"I said no, Fullmetal," replied the tall man from in front of the room.

"We want to go help them!" argued Dark, furious.

"They're our friends!" pleaded Daisuke.

"We said you will not come!" shot back Nabooru, growing very impatient.

"You can't do this!" yelled Link. "You can't keep us from helping them!"

"Yes, we can," sighed Cross, crossing his arms. "All of you have past your limit."

"No!" hollered Allen, surprising everyone in the room. "He didn't give up on us and we will not give up either! We have to go save them!"

"Allen's right," called Arisa from the other side of the room.

"You won't be able to keep them here," added Alphonse, frowning.

"They arrived here hobbling, supported by all of you and you think they will return to the battlefield?" wondered McGonagall, raising an eyebrow.

"But we have to bring them back!" argued Allen, almost freeing himself from his friend's hold

"Bring who back?" called Ginny, catching everyone's attention.

The occupants of the hall turned suddenly in their direction, shocked etched into their features. A few seconds passed until there was a general reaction from the crowd: they all cheered happily. Ginny looked over at Yuki who was just as confused as she was.

"Ginny!" cried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they ran towards their daughter.

They ran up to her but she had not let go of Yuki. However, Yuki, sensing it would become awkward, pulled his arm from around Ginny's shoulder, letting her parents hug her, followed by her brothers.

Meanwhile, Edward, taking advantage of the gaping officer's courant situation, wiggled himself out of his hold and ran as fast as his tired legs would carry him towards his injured friend. Dark and Daisuke easily freed themselves from the Professors' hold and followed Edward closely. Link, being slightly more tired than the rest of them hobbled towards Yuki, a huge smile on his face. Finally, Allen had broken through his friends' hold, which seemed to have tightened at the sight of Yuki and Ginny. From the other side of the room, Tohru dashed towards her friend, tears in her eyes. She almost tripped if not for Kyo who had closely caught up to her, relieved to see his cousin.

"You're safe," breathed Allen, gasping for air.

Yuki smiled since it seemed his friend's happiness was too great to control. What surprised all of them was that Allen flung himself onto Yuki and they both almost fell over if Dark and Daisuke had not been beside them to stop them. Allen let go, a huge smile on his face.

"We did not know what happened," added Daisuke, holding on to his friend's shoulder.

"And, when I see Krad again," whispered Dark on the other side, "I'll personally make sure he's put in a grave."

"We were all worried," continued Tohru, tears spilling from her eyes as she stood in front of him, afraid to hug the other Sohma.

"Don't you dare do anything that stupid again," warned Edward, leaning on the nearby table.

"Coming from you Ed, I don't think he will take that advice," laughed Link, trying to catch his breath as the others laughed.

Yuki continued to smile at all of his friends, unable to say anything. He was just happy to be safe and he was glad that they had all arrived there safely.

"Yuki," called Fred and George, who were still near their sister.

The twins caught the Sohma's attention as well as those of his friends. They all turned to face them, wondering what they would say. Fred and George both stood next to their sister and placed an arm around her, smiling.

"Thanks for bringing our Ginny back."

Yuki smiled and nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, upon hearing that it was the Slytherin boy who had rescued their daughter, immediately turned their attention towards him.

"Thank you so much," breathed Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you."

"I'm no longer sure if the Sorting Hat is one hundred percent right anymore," laughed Charlie, another Weasley. "Putting someone like Yuki and Allen in Slytherin, something must be wrong."

"You just can't judge someone by which house they were placed in," laughed Edward.

"No, you can't," agreed Ginny, walking up to the older boy.

She smiled and jumped, wrapping her arms around Yuki. He held on to her tightly as everyone watched. His friends stood there, their mouths hanging open. _He isn't transforming!_ They thought, still in shock. Next to them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Bill and Charlie, the older brothers, stood there, their mouths hanging open as well. However, it was for a different reason.

"Ginny," whispered Bill, approaching his baby sister.

She let go of the Slytherin student and turned to face her stunned family. Fred, George and Ron all came near the couple, crowding around the boy.

"Should I start running?" whispered Yuki, slowly backing away, a small smile on his lips.

"I suggest you change country," laughed Fred, watching his family closely.

"Ginny," called her father, "when were you planning on telling us?"

"Um…, when I knew you would not think of him as a Slytherin but as someone who cares about me," tried Ginny innocently.

The Weasley's stood in front of the young red head, thinking her statement over. Meanwhile, Edward, Link, Dark, Daisuke, Allen, Tohru and Kyo watched, wondering what the family would say. They wanted Yuki to be happy and it seemed he was with Ginny. However, before anyone could respond, Yuki swayed and collapsed, unconscious, falling onto Dark who was standing behind him.

"I think it's time for all of you to head to the Hospital Wing," suggested Hawkeye, walking up to the group.

"That means _all of you_," added Dumbledore, standing next to the military woman.

The boys all looked at each other, finally deciding to follow the adults' orders. For them, the adults had finally said something which made sense. However, a sudden pounding on the Entrance Hall doors shook everyone in the room.

"What in the world was that?" wondered Nabooru, approaching the group.

"I don't think it was good," whispered Miranda nervously.

Another hit resounded in the room as the doors buckled under the pressure.

_Author's Note: Well, I think you kinda figured why I didn't have any inspiration for the battle scene I wanted to put in. I had already written a bit of the niext one and I was running out of ideas. I hope to update soon! Please review!_


	47. Chapter 47: Final Stand

_Author's Note : Well... I don't know how to express how sorry I am about the long time all of the readers had to wait for this chapter. Please forgive me._

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, Man, DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective orders._

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Forty Seven: Final Stand **_

Those in the Great Hall looked around, not knowing what was going on. However, some figured it out and cursed their luck. They knew there was not enough room in the castle to do much at the number they were. Suddenly, another hit resounded in the room, the doors buckling under the pressure.

"Damn it!" yelled Link, running to the back of the room, his breathing laboured.

He got to one of the tables and reached out for two of the objects on it. He strapped his sword onto his back and hooked the shield onto it as well. The extra weight did not help and he had more difficulty returning to the front. He swayed slightly as he reached his friends, his breathing heavy.

"Link, what do you think you're doing?" asked Zelda, shocked at the boy's actions.

"Protecting those dear to me," he replied, looking down at her scared face. "Besides, it's not like I haven't run on empty before."

"Don't be stupid! You can't fight now!"

"If I listened to them every time they said I can't fight, I would probably still be in the Kokiri Forest and Hyrule would not be the free land as we know it today."

Zelda bit her tongue, watching the tired boy in front of her. She clasped her hands together tightly, scared. Though, not scared for her own safety, but for that of her knight. She glanced towards the doors which buckled once again and then back at Link. She reached out slowly and touched his tired face. He looked towards her, smiling slightly, trying to reassure her.

"Be safe," she whispered, leaning closer.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away. Link smiled at her and approached the doors, pulling out his sword and unclipping his shield. Meanwhile, Daisuke and Dark both glanced at each other and headed towards the doors as well. However, both Arisa and Saki blocked their path.

"Please, let us through," whispered Daisuke, looking at the blond girl in front of him.

"We'll protect both of you, we promise," added Dark, gazing at the dark haired girl.

"We know," whispered Saki, approaching the taller boy.

Saki did not look away from Dark's amethyst eyes and leaned into him, placing her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. He smiled and returned her hug, squeezing her tightly for reassurance.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"I always am," he chuckled, leaning in, their faces inches apart.

"Then I'll see you here again."

She stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Dark returned it and held on tightly. When they broke apart, she smiled at him and released his neck. He closed his eyes and jet black wings sprouted from his back. He gave one last look at her before walking off towards the front entrance.

Arisa had walked up to the red head, slower than her friend. Daisuke, however, approached her and held her closely. Arisa blushed but wrapped her arms around the boy. Even though she seemed to be tough on the outside, she was actually very worried about him. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall. Daisuke lifted his hand and wiped the edge of her eyes, smiling softly.

"I'll be back," he whispered, holding her tightly.

"I believe you Dai," she replied just as softly before they separated, the red head following Dark.

Daisuke caught up with his other half, taking a deep breath. Dark took notice and eyed the red head. _Are you sure about this Dai? _He asked through their link. _I'm sure Dark. I want to fight to protect them,_ the red head replied softly. Dark placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Daisuke smiled softly at his other half as they met up with Link.

"Edward Elric, I swear, if you don't come back, you will regret it," whispered Winry, facing the short blond boy.

Edward chuckled softly, brushing away a stray strand of hair from her face. She blushed slightly, reaching for his hand.

"I promise Winry and I never break my promises," he replied softly, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. He smiled at her and then turned to his brother, ruffling his hair. Alphonse laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm coming with you Brother," stated the younger boy, heading towards the doors.

"I guess I have no say in the matter," sighed Edward, following his brother.

After taking a few steps, a pair of arms wrapped around him. Edward stopped in his tracks, shocked. He turned his head slightly and spotted Winry, her face buried in his back. He sighed softly and turned around in her loosened grip. He embraced her tightly, closing his eyes.

"Trust me," he whispered, holding on tighter.

"I do," he replied, tears in her eyes.

"Damn it…, I made you cry again," he sighed, wiping away her tears.

Winry smiled sadly, kissing him softly. He blushed and it did not disappear as she let him go. He nodded slowly and followed his brother towards the doors. He took one last look back at Winry before he joined Link, Daisuke and Dark with Alphonse.

"Are you all ready?" asked Link, pulling out his sword and shield.

"Ready as ever," replied Edward, taking a deep breath, trying to control his blush.

"I just hope they don't reach the injured and others behind us," added Dark, looking back slightly.

"Especially Yuki, he's completely out of it. We have to win this, not only for everyone, but for him as well. He helped all of us," stated Daisuke, taking a deep breath.

The doors buckled once again under the pressure. Before long, the four of them were joined by their friends, all ready to fight as well. Edward looked at the group, taking a deep breath.

"Where's Allen?" asked Alphonse, looking back.

"He's setting up a barrier around the Great Hall to keep the akuma away," replied Russell, standing next to the young Elric. "The exorcists don't want any of the possible akuma to enter it."

"I hope they finish soon," whispered Link, eyeing the large doors. "These won't hold for much longer."

"We have to push the enemy outside," ordered Edward, looking back. "It's the only way there will be enough room to fight!"

"Yes, sir," called the military personnel, saluting the short alchemist.

The door buckled another time and splinters sprayed across the floor, a warning that the wood would soon break. Link gripped his sword tighter, praying to the Goddesses one last time before the battle begun. Suddenly, there was a cry from behind them and the sound of something breaking. However, no one had the time to look back since the doors broke open, revealing a large group of monsters led by a giant man. Over them, an angel with white wings hovered, smirking.

"Surprise, surprise," laughed the man, eyeing the boy in the front: Link.

"Ganondorf," growled the blond swordsman, lifting his sword and shield.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" he called, the monsters storming into the castle.

Link ran towards Ganondorf, jumping over the enemies, keeping his eyes on the man. The man laughed loudly, holding out his hand. Within seconds, a wisp of black shadow materialized and formed a long black blade. When Link brought his sword down, the sound of metal clashing echoed through the hall.

The two men were locked in place, both unwilling to give in. Link glared at the enemy, his arms shaking under the pressure. Ganondorf just smirked, knowing full well that the blond boy in front of him was weak from the previous battles.

"Your time is up_, Hero,_" laughed Ganondorf, pushing on his sword.

Link tried to hold his ground but he was slowly being pushed back, his knees buckling as well. He was going to fall backwards when Ganondorf's weight was pulled off, making Link tumble forward slightly. Breathing heavily, he looked behind the large man and was shocked to see Edward, his metal arm changed into a blade, a side of it covered in blood.

"Link's time is far from over," growled Edward, taking a fighting stance.

Ganondorf whirled around, glaring at the person who dared interrupt his fight with his mortal enemy. Link could now clearly see the large cut Edward had made on the man's back and smirked. He lifted his sword as well, wanting to add to Ganondorf's injuries. However, when the taller blond boy was about to hit the back, the man whirled around, the hilt of his sword ramming into Link's stomach. He was knocked back, hitting the stone wall. He slid onto the floor, the breath knocked out of him.

"Link!" yelled Edward before blocking the attack Ganondorf aimed in his direction.

"I'll take care of you and then finish him off," growled the man, swiping his sword once again in Edward's direction. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Sorry to disappoint you," laughed the blond alchemist, avoiding another hit and swiping his blade, almost reaching the man. "I'm not that easy to get rid of. I keep coming back to kick ass!"

"Pesky human," growled Ganondorf, glaring at the boy as they continued to fight.



When Link had gone to attack Ganondorf, Dark had taken off into the sky. Daisuke did not even have the time to call after his other half before the dark angel had flown too far away. Dark had only one objective in mind: to defeat the white angel over the group of enemies, Krad.

The white angel, on the other hand, waited for Dark, a smug grin on his face. The two angels collided in mid air, Krad laughing loudly as they both fought. They quickly moved around the hall, trying to get the upper hand on the battle.

"So, Dark," called Krad, avoiding a punch, "how is that purple haired kid? I hope you put him out of his misery. He's better off dead anyway."

"SHUT UP KRAD!" yelled the dark angel, pissed off.

"I would like to see you try to shut me up," he replied, kicking the other angel in the stomach. "Oh, and just if it was not clear, after I'm done with you, your other half is as good as dead. I'll make sure of it."

"You won't be harming anyone any more Krad! _I'll_ make sure of it," yelled Dark, slamming Krad into the wall.

"Good luck," chuckled the white angel, creating a sphere of blinding light, pushing the other angel away.



Before the doors to the Entrance Hall broke down, inside the Great Hall were the exorcists and the wounded were still found, another explosion shook the room. Allen, who was placing the last of the barrier with the help of Arisa and Fletcher whirled around, looking first towards the door and then to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and, when he opened them, a red glass appeared in front of his left one. Arisa and Fletcher, once they were finished, looked back at the white haired boy.

"What is it Allen?" asked Arisa, staring at his eye.

"Akuma!" he yelled, catching the other exorcists' attention. "On the roof!"

"What?" she cried, shocked, looking around.

"Well Arisa," called Allen, bringing up his left arm, "you'll now find out the reason behind my arm's deformation."

The cross on his hand glowed a bright green and, when he brought it down, his arm transformed into a large claw. Arisa and Fletcher stared in amazement before Allen smiled in their direction and took off, climbing his way towards the ceiling, higher than the top of the barrier. Suddenly, the ceiling caved in and akuma flew inside. Allen and Kanda were the first ones there and they started to take down the enemies, one with his claw like arm and the other, with his sword.

"Wow...," breathed Arisa, watching the battle.

She then spotted one of the akuma flying towards them. She was about to yell out when it hit the barrier, bouncing off of it. _Then the barrier keeps those creatures out but we can still leave?_ She realized, remembering how Allen and the other exorcists were able to cross to fight the enemies. _Useful._



Link blinked the black spots away from his eyes, stunned from the power of Ganondorf's previous strike. His arms shook as he tried to push himself up, keeping a doubtful grip on his sword. He took a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs since the wind was knocked of him and also to try and clear his vision. When he looked up, a chimera was charging in his direction, a few feet away. His eyes widened in surprise and, when the monster pounced, Link raised his sword. It was high enough to pierce through the chimera, killing it instantly. The blond swordsman exhaled attempting to pull his weapon out of the fallen animal.

"Protego!"

Link's head snapped to the other side in time to see a goblin bounce off a barrier a foot away from the swordsman. Link pushed himself up and struck the stunned enemy, its body falling to the floor. The young man then looked around, spotting a hint of ruby red in the midst of the fighting and then the reassured face of Daisuke, his wand raised. Link nodded, a small smile on his lips before lifting his shield and sword, ready to defeat any enemy that stood in his way.

Meanwhile, Daisuke returned his attention to the fighting happening near him. He cast spell after spell at the enemies all while trying to defend his companions whenever he spotted danger near them.

Suddenly, he was knocked forward, stumbling onto the floor. His back ached where he got hit as he flipped over, his wand ready. He looked up at his attacker and was stunned for a moment.

"Surprise!" he laughed, lunging towards Daisuke.

The red head dodged to the side, rolling out of the way before getting to his feet.

"I wonder how much it would hurt my light if I killed one of his friends right now. Well, no time like the present to figure it out!"

"You're Link's shadow," whispered Daisuke, remembering how the blond swordsman had called him a while ago.

"Please, I'm more than that," laughed the man, adjusting his grip on his sword. "I'm better than that weakling. He's too soft for his own good."

Daisuke gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the enemy. Dark Link smirked, charging towards the red head, his sword raised. Daisuke dodged to the side and cast a spell in the enemy's direction. Dark Link laughed, taking it head on before walking up to the student.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that," he challenged, bending down slightly, a large smirk on his face.

_It didn't work at all!_ Thought Daisuke, jumping back as the man swung his sword once again. _Dai?_ Called Dark, worried since he heard the younger boy's thoughts. _I'm fine Dark,_ he replied quickly, not wanting to distract his other half as he fought Krad.

Daisuke continued to catch spells, hoping that one of them would hurt Dark Link. However, try as he might, nothing seemed to work against the enemy as he relentlessly attacked the red head. After a while, Daisuke was pushed onto a wall, far from the group. He gasped for breath, his wand still raised towards the man. Dark Link laughed slashing towards the student. However, the blade was aimed towards the wand and it cut it in half. Daisuke gasped in surprise as his grip on the wand loosened the rest fell to the floor. The red head glanced from his empty hand to the man in front of him, unsure of what he could do. Would he dare try to punch or kick him? The sword would probably cut him before he was even close.

"Ha! I'm going to enjoy this," chuckled Dark Link, approaching Daisuke even more.

Dark Link brought the sword up and, in one swift movement, aimed it towards the red head. He shut his eyes tightly and flinched when he heard the metal hit the wall inched from his head. His breathing was laboured when he dared glimpse to the side where the blade was imbedded. Daisuke tried to breathe deeply but it came out shaky as he turned his attention towards Dark Link.

"Where to start? Where to start?" wondered the man, smiling as he looked over the red head casually. "I hope you said your goodbyes before this battle because you aren't going to see anyone else once I'm through with you."

Daisuke could not help but start shaking as he stared into the man's crimson eyes. The red head took a deep breath before punching his enemy. Dark Link smirked, catching Daisuke's fist with his right hand before plunging the sword into the red head's outstretched arm. The student yelled out in pain as he spotted blood dripping down the blade. Dark Link laughed more before pulling out the sword and letting go of Daisuke's hand. The boy's arm fell to his side, pain throbbing through it. He gritted his teeth, trying to control the pain as he heard Dark Link laugh out loud.

"Well, that's what happens when you want to rush things," chuckled the man, swinging his sword around before looking back at the boy. "Now, I know I should not be doing this to you. I had sworn I would only torture my light but, for you, I will make an exception. You are a good friend of his, are you not?"

Daisuke closed his eyes as he began to shake even more. _I will beat this fear. I will beat him,_ he thought, trying to take a deep breath. _Dai?_ _I'm fine Dark!_ Replied the red head, opening his eyes and glaring at the older man. However, it was just in time to see Dark Link plunge the sword deep into his left shoulder. Daisuke yelled out, sinking to the floor as the enemy pushed the sword as much as possible, laughing the entire time.



"Get them someplace safe!" yelled Impa towards a part of the knights who helped the injured move away from the fighting. "Blondie! Watch it!"

The three blond haired teenagers looked back at the same time towards Impa, wondering to who she was talking to. However, the three of them jumped aside when a piece of the stone ceiling fell near them. They looked at each other before returning to their previous task which consisted of holding the barrier and helping the wounded.

"All right, Fletcher, almost done," encouraged Alphonse, lifting another injured adult with the help of the younger boy. "Let's go."

"Okay," he replied, nodding while he took a deep breath. "We'll be right back, Arisa," he called back towards the older girl.

"No problem," she answered, nodding her head as she held on to one of the barrier emitters. "I got this, I got this," she repeated to herself, making sure that the light that came from the machine did not die out.

"There's one of them!"

Arisa looked up, searching for the source of the yell. She spotted three creatures floating a dozen feet above her. Her eyes widened in surprise, never having seen things such as those in her entire life. _Are those... akuma?_ She wondered, her hands beginning to shake. _They can't get in. The barrier is up. They can't get in,_ she thought, taking a deep breath.

"Ready?"

"I call dibs on the girl!" cried the second akuma, soaring towards Arisa.

She gasped in surprise and held on to the machine tighter. The enemy was a foot away when it hit the barrier, bouncing off slightly. Arisa was about to sigh in relief when it attacked the shield repeatedly, trying to break it. She held her ground even as the attacks seem to bend the barrier closer and closer to her. Her throat tightened, when the two other akuma landed in front of her and imitated their companion, wanting to reach the people inside. One of their claws was mere inches from Arisa's face when the three enemies exploded in front of her. She gasped, unable to have any other sound come out. Once the dust cleared, she spotted three people where the akuma once stood.

"Are you all right, Arisa?" wondered Allen from the middle of the two of his friends.

"Yeah, thanks Allen," she replied, nodding.

"Yell out next time, we'll be here faster," suggested the red head next to Allen, Rabi, with a large smile.

"Be careful," called the only girl, Linali, as she took off to fight more akuma.

"You too," replied Arisa as she watched Allen and Rabi leave as well.

_We're all in this together,_ she thought, concentrating on her task.



"Maybe next time, you'll keep your eyes open so that you can see the next attack coming," laughed the man, slowly pulling out the sword.

Daisuke took a short, shaky breath as he tried to control the intense pain coming from his shoulder. He stared at Dark Link who continued to smirk as he swung his sword in front of him once again.

"I guess you're the weakling of the bunch," he remarked after a moment. "You could only fire spells at me, which, by the way, none worked, and now, look at you, you're already injured and just looking pathetic there, slumped against the wall. I was expecting more," he sighed, his smirk vanishing as it was replaced by a bored expression. "I guess it was you're other half that was the real threat, you were just here by accident. Well, I'm not going to let that incident ruin this. I still plan on killing you."

During that time, Daisuke had listened to the entire monologue, his confidence breaking off as would pieces of broken glass from a mirror. On the other side, he could not see anything. That mirror was once Dark and, with him having his own body, Daisuke wondered if he would be the same. So far, there was no reflection as he watched more pieces fall. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to think of something to do but the empty mirror kept staring back at him in his mind. The red head opened his eyes and glanced up, towards Dark Link.

"Goodbye, you pathetic human," he whispered, raising his sword and aiming it towards Daisuke's chest.

Daisuke shook his head, trying to get up as Dark Link laughed, bringing the sword down. The red head gasped and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. After a moment, he felt a light touch on his shoulder and jumped, looking to the side. Next to him knelt a woman with short, brown hair and a tight, black suit with silver and white lining.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"You're an exorcist," he gasped, trying to calm his racing heart. "But, what about..."

Daisuke looked up at Dark Link to see the man frozen on the spot, his sword inches from the red head.

"You don't have to worry about him for the moment, or for any of the fighting going on around us," she replied with a soft smile, motioning further away from them.

Daisuke followed her gaze and spotted that everyone around them had stopped moving just like Dark Link.

"How did you do that?" he wondered, amazed.

"That is the power of my Innocence," she explained, looking back at him. "Though, I can't use it to freeze only the enemies. Since our friends are in the mist as well, everyone is affected."

"You can alter time?"

"Only as long as my Innocence is activated. Once I stop, time goes back to normal."

"Thank you. You're name's Miranda, if I remember correctly," he whispered, surprising the woman.

"Yes, it is. But, I came here to help you. I heard what he said but you shouldn't listen to him."

Daisuke bit his bottom lip, looking away from Miranda.

"Whatever he said, I once thought as well," she explained, pulling out some bandages and began wrapping Daisuke's wounds. "But that is never true, believe me. You are not weak and you are not useless. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. To someone, you will always be important and you will always have meaning. And, from what I've seen, you are important to many people here. They are fighting to protect you as you are fighting to protect them. Do not forget that," she added, finishing tying the last bandage around his arm.

Daisuke eyed the woman next to him and then looked out into the midst of the fighting. He spotted Link, exhaustion showing in his face as he was in the middle of a swing towards a chimera. However, Daisuke could tell he was determined and that he would not give up. Further, Edward was frozen in mid jump, his right arm poised to strike. Daisuke remembered in how much pain the blond boy was previously but there was barely any trace of it left in his face, his willpower shining through. As he continued to look around, he spotted Alphonse, fighting side by side with Russell, two Zoras not far away lending their support. Finally, he looked up and spotted Dark, charging towards Krad. However, Daisuke caught the slightly worried face the angel had and then he noticed the eyes. Dark was looking in his direction. _I will protect them,_ thought Daisuke, looking back at the exorcist.

"Thanks Miranda," he whispered, smiling warmly at her.

He looked down at the bandages and his smile grew wider and a small chuckle escaped his lips. The bandages were unsuccessfully done, some parts threatening to fall off. He looked up at Miranda whose eyes widened immensely.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's all right Miranda," reassured Daisuke, undoing part of it and rolling it around tighter. "It's the thought that counts. Thank you."

"I... You're welcome," she replied with a shy smile.

Daisuke nodded as he shakily stood, avoiding the brandished sword in front of him. Miranda followed suit and smiled at him before running off towards the Great Hall where the other exorcists were still fighting off the akuma. Daisuke eyed the man in front of him and concentrated. After a moment, time resumed, meaning Miranda had used her power once again. Dark Link fell forward, his sword scraping on the stone ground. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked around, wondering where Daisuke had gone.

"Looking for me," whispered the red head.

Dark Link whirled around in time to see a foot connect with his face. He staggered back, hitting the wall as he held his bleeding nose. He glanced in front of him and then up, spotting Daisuke hovering over the ground, blood red wings sprouting from his back.

"Interesting," murmured Dark Link, pushing himself off the wall, holding his sword in front of him.



"You're like a little monkey!"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

Edward dodged another swipe of the sword, lunging towards Ganondorf once again. The man growled in frustration as he tried to hit the alchemist though the young man moved too much to actually get a hit.

"Stay still!" he growled in frustration, swiping his sword once again. "I have had enough of you pathetic human."

Ganondorf backed away a few steps and raises his hand, aimed towards the alchemist. Edward stumbled to a halt, his right arm poised in front of him as he tried to catch his breath. His head swam though he pushed the feeling back, concentrating on the task at hand. A smirk appeared on Ganondorf's face as energy began to concentrate in the palm of his outstretched hand. It then began to dissipate, swirling around the two men. Edward eyed the dark shadows cautiously, avoiding their touch though he did not want to run away now, when he was so close to beating Ganondorf.

However, the dark energy quickly solidified, creating a barrier around Edward, too fast for the alchemist to move out of the way.

"Trapped again, aren't we?" mocked Ganondorf, enjoying watching Edward struggle to look for a way out.

The man slowly began to close his hand, the dark matter around Edward imitating it. It gradually grew tighter, constricting the alchemist's movements even more until he began having trouble breathing. The dark energy around his chest was the tightest, making it extremely difficult to breath. Edward tried to bring his hands together and, once he did, placed them on his bindings. However, nothing happened when he tried to destroy them. _Damn it... I have no idea what these are made of!_ He realized, trying to pull the dark matter off of him. _Come on! Damn this thing!_ He cursed, trying to blink away the dark spots that began to swim across his vision.

"Well, well, at the end of your rope, aren't you monkey?" smirked Ganondorf, approaching the struggling alchemist. "Now, shall I strangle you to death? Crush you? Or stab you? Or cut you so that you bleed to death? This is a tough decision."

"Oh, just shut up," growled Edward, struggling to catch his breath and to glare at the man even though his vision grew darker by the minute.

"Well, either way, you will not be hearing anything soon," chuckled Ganondorf evilly as he raised his sword.

Before Edward could retort, the man gasped in surprise blood slowly dripped from his mouth and he crumbled to the floor. The dark matter around Edward disappeared and the alchemist fell to one knee, taking a few deep breaths. Once the black spots were gone, Edward looked up and spotted Link standing where Ganondorf once was. The blond swordsman was breathing hard as he leaned on his weapon, smiling softly at his best friend.

"Need help?" breathed Link, bending forward, his hand outstretched to help his friend.

"Thanks," panted Edward, grasping the swordsman's hand to pull himself up.

As they tried to catch their breath, they looked around the area, surveying the amount of enemies left. Surprisingly, the allies were outnumbering them and, when some of the enemies saw the fallen Ganondorf, they hastily made a retreat towards the exit. A smirk appeared on Edward's face as he took down any enemy that passed him as they tried to escape. Link also tried to take them down but, because of his fatigue, his attacks were not as fast nor as powerful had he had hoped.

After what seemed like an eternity, the fighting slowly died down. From the Great Hall, the sound of explosions caused by the destroyed akuma could no longer be heard and the yelling that had resounded throughout the area had become a low murmur of allies who were helping each other. Link slowly slumped to the ground, out of breath as he tried to focus on his surroundings. His vision had slowly been growing fuzzy from exhaustion and now, he could only make out some vague shapes and colours. Therefore, when he spotted a trace of gold and black tumble to the floor next to him, he knew it was Edward. The young alchemist returned his metal arm to normal before looking up at his friend.

"Good job out there," he breathed, lifting his fist towards the swordsman.

"You weren't that bad either," chuckled Link, lightly hitting the fist with his own.

"Remember I saved your sorry but."

"And I saved yours, we're even," laughed the swordsman, leaning onto the wall and taking a deep breath.

When he looked around once again, he made out a trail of white heading towards them. The person stumbled closer before tripping over some loose rocks and falling onto Edward from the back. The two of them ended up on the floor, the new arrival rolling off the alchemist who groaned in frustration.

"Sorry Ed," chuckled the person, titling his head back to look at the alchemist.

"You could have given me a fair warning, Allen," he grumbled, pushing himself back up to inspect the younger boy.

His black coat was torn and slightly bloody, as were his pants and shirt. He smiled warmly at the two friends, exhaustion showing on his face as well. He glanced towards the ceiling and smiled even more.

"Here come the others," he remarked, catching Edward and Link's attention.

They both looked up as well and spotted Daisuke and Dark gliding towards them, the red head supported by his other half. Once they reached the ground, the younger one gladly dropping to the floor, his bloody arm hanging motionless beside him. His blood red wings curled behind him before disappearing. As for the other angel, he slowly slid down, leaning on the wall and took a spot next to Link. The side of his face was scratched from where Krad had knocked him onto the wall. Also, his right leg was bloody, making it difficult for him to move around.

"We won, didn't we?" smiled Allen from his spot sprawled on the floor.

"I believe we did," breathed Daisuke, also smiling weakly.

"That was some battle," remarked Dark, looking around the area.

"Tell me about," murmured Edward, taking a deep breath.

Link closed his eyes and smiled at his friends' comments. He did not have the strength to add to them but he still enjoyed listening to them. _But they're right, we did win. It's over for a while, _he thought, taking a deep breath. He was about to face into a light sleep when he caught a dark aura somewhere near them. He struggled to sit up straighter as he blinked, trying to focus on his surroundings. As he searched, he felt it grow stronger and he quickened his search, catching the others' attention.

"What is it, Link?" wondered Edward, surprised by his friend's reaction.

"Something… Somewhere…"

Link finally spotted the source of the dark aura and gasped in surprise. A large sphere of dark energy was pointed in their direction, ready to be released. Behind it, Link could make out the satisfied smirk of his arch enemy, his eyes blood red as more blood spilled from his mouth.

"Goodbye, Hero," he coughed with his last breath.

He released the dark energy which shot towards the exhausted and injured group. Ganondorf collapsed, dead, before seeing the result of his last action. Link cried out, warning the others but he knew that they could do nothing about it. They were all too tired to move, let alone defend themselves. Therefore, the attack hit all of them head on. Their cries of pain echoed through the hall, catching everyone else's attention as they rushed to help.

The five friends were caught in the middle of the dark energy, pain attacking each of them all over their body. When it died down, none of them could move. Their friends rushed to their side, some of them falling to their knees in haste, trying to see if the five friends were still alived.

Princess Ruto was one of the first as she came next to Link who lay slumped on the ruined wall, his lifeless eyes staring into space as his mouth hung open slightly, his breathing irregular. His wounds had grown larger but he could no longer feel the pain since everything had gone numb. She gasped in shock before Zelda fell next to her, reaching towards her injured knight, tears filling her sky blue eyes before sliding down her cheeks, falling softly onto Link's hand.

Slightly further away, Allen was still sprawled on the ground though his smile had vanished. Rabi was bent over him, trying to think of something he could do but his mind went blank for a moment as he eyed his friend, his head titled to the side as his white hair partly covering his pain filled face, his eyes closed tightly.

Alphonse was the first to reach Edward who had been pushed to the floor by the force of the impact and he now laid there, his legs curled awkwardly under him. Alphonse stared in shock and fear at his brother whose hair had escaped the elastic that normally held it and was sprawled around him. His golden eyes were half-lidded, staring into space, only adding to Alphonse's worries. Winry soon joined him and chocked back a sob with threatened to escape her lips.

As for Daisuke, the young red head was had been tossed to his side when Arisa fell to her knees next to him. She lightly brushed his ruby red locks away from his pain filled face. More blood soaked his clothes and she was worried that he may have lost too much. Her tears fell freely as she leaned in and kissed the young man lightly on his cheek.

Finally, Saki came next to Dark, the Phantom Thief slumped against the wall, his midnight black wings twitching irregularly as the man tried to breathe evenly. His eyes were closed, his face pale. Saki gripped his hand slowly, hers trembling.

"Get them quickly to be healed," ordered Mustang, trying to keep his voice even. "Hurry."



* * *


End file.
